Le secret de Lily Evans
by Drudrue
Summary: Lily Evans est orpheline depuis maintenant plusieurs mois et se voit dans l'obligation de se rendre au collège Poudlard pour commencer sa 5eme année. Cependant, la vie n'y sera guerre facile entre les disputes avec les Maraudeurs, ses rêves étrangeset un
1. Chapter 1

Une nouvelle vie,

Elle marchait dans un étroit couloir aux murs nus et froids. Pas un tableau, pas une fenêtre,pas même une lucarne pour faire entrer la lumière du jour et éclairer le sombre couloir. Juste des murs de pierres grises et un sol identique. L'échos de ses pas se répercutait sans cesse. Sur sa gauche, il y avait un second couloir qui semblait mener à un volée de marches mais elle ne l'emprunta pas et continua à marcher toujours tout droit. Il y avait au bot de ce couloit quelque chose qui l'appelait. Une porte lisse et noire était à présent entrée dans son champs de vision, sur le mur du fond. Elle pressa le pas, décidée à enfin ouvrir cette satanée porte. Elle tendit la main, prete à empoigner la poignet faite d'argent... Plus qu quelques centimètres et elle saurait... TOC TOC TOC! Pas de doute! C'était bien le bruit caractéristique d'une main s'abattant sur une porte.

Lily! levez-vous! Le petit déjeuner se termine dans dix minutes. Et j'aimerais que vous avaliez quelque chose de plus consistant qu'un toast, ce matin! dit la voix féminine derière la porte.

Lily grogna puis seredressa dans son lit, faisant glisser son drap par la même occasion. Comme si elle avait envie de manger! Ca faisait bien une semaIne qu'elle n'avait rien avalé. Elle faisait croire aux responsables de l'orphelinat qu'elle se nourrissait mais en réalité elle glissait la nourriture par la fenetre dans son dos ou le chien de garde de l'établissement attendait sa ration quotidienne chaque matin. Elle était tellement discrete que personne n'avait rien remarqué sauf peut etre Kris, une jeune femme de 22 ans qui travaillait ici depuis seulement quelques mois. C'était d'ailleurs celle-ci qui venait de la réveiller.

Et oui, vous avez bien entendu. Lily Evans était pensionnaire à l'orphelinat Saint Mathieu pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle était orpheline depuis maintenat 5 mois. Depuis que ses parents avaient été tués par Lord Voldemort lui même. Un crétin de mage qui se croyait surpuissant. Lily était agée de 15 ans, ou plutot elle les aurait le 8 septembre prochain. En tant que sorcière, Lily aurait du entamer sa cinquième année à l'institut Salem,aux Etats-Unis, le 1 septembre mais les circonstances du décés de ses parents et son incapacité à maitriser correctement son Pouvoir avaient contraint le professeur Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard en Ecosse, à prendre en change. Il l'avait donc appelé à faire parti de ses élèves afin de l'aider à mieux le controler. Surtout que Voldemort comptait bien s'en emparer. Pas s'emparer du pouvoir de la jeune fille mais belle et bien d'elle. Le pouvoir qu'elle possédait était essentiellement basé sur le pouvoir de l'Amour et Voldemort en étant totalement dépourvu, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il ne le supporterait pas. Non! Voldemort savait ce pouvoir puissant et il lui fallait à tout prix le détruire ou bien s'en servir à son propre compte. Mais il savait également que Lily préférait nourrir que de devenir un de ses toutous apprivoisés. C'était d'ailleurs pour ca qu'il avait tué Orthance et Patrick Evans, espérant que contre leur vie, Lily deviendrait Mangemort.

Lily se leva et regarda autour d'elle. Toutes ses camarades de chambre étaient déjà descendues pour le petit déjeuner. Prenant tout son temps, elle se dirigea à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche qui achevait de la réveiller. Elle savait que Kris allait lui faire la morale pour avoir marqué le petit déjeuner du jour mais bon c'était pas comme si Kris ne savait pas que Lily le faisait exprès. Lily aimait bien elle n'avait rien à faire de ses journées, elle les passait avec Kris à s'occuper des plus petits de l'établissement. Mais comme tout adolescent qui se respecte, Lily amait à avois ses petits moments de solitudes bien à elle.

En sortant de la salle de bain, Lily se fit accueillir par une petite boule de poil toute noire. Tsunami! Le chaton lui avait été offert par sa meillleure amie: Emilie Rose, la seule personne qu'elle allait regretter à Salem. Emilie était une jolie blonde aux yeux bleus presque voilets. Lily, quant à elle, était rousse aux yeux verts émeraudes. Ou du moins, elle l'était il y avait encore quelques jours. Car Lily avait désormais teint ses cheveux en brun et les avait coupés en degradé jusqu'aux épaules. Elle s'était également décidé à porter une paire de lentille de couleur grise, le bleu étant trop classique à son gout. Et tout ca pour fuir son passé qu'elle detestait tant.

Elle s'habilla rapidement d'une jupe en jean et d'un debardeur vert puis elle sortit de la chambre. Sur le chemin, elle croisa beaucoup d'élèves qui remontaient du refectoire, signe que le petit déjeuner était terminé. Plus qu'une semaine... Dans une semaine elle serait à Poudlard. Elle se souvint alors du rêve qu'elle avait fait le matin même. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le faisait, loin de là. Mais se rêve l'agaçait plus qu'autre chose. Depuis le temps, elle aurait dû passer cette fichue porte mais elle n'y était jamais arrivée. A chaque fois quelque chose la retenait et l'empêchait de la franchir. Ce détail ne faisait qu'accentuer son énervement.

Trop concentrée sur ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas la personne qui tournait le coin du couloir et la percuta de plein fouet. Elle fut immédiatement projetée au sol. Lily se releva en se massant les fesses et levant les yeux vers la jeune femme qu'elle avait bousculé. Mais, elle dû les rabaisser lorsqu'elle constata que cette dernière s'était également retrouvée à terre. Elle croisa le regard jade de Kris qui l'observait avec exaspération et lui fit un petit sourire avant de s'excuser

Excuse-moi Kris, je ne t'avais pas vu arriver!

Dis plutôt que tu avais la tête ailleurs! l'accusa la jeune stagière.

Lily eût un sourire d'excuse et Kris soupira, levant les yeux au ciel.

Ca fait à peine deux mois que tu est là et je te connais aussi bien que ma garde-robe.Lily Evans, fille des Pensées! Enfin, ce n'est peut-être pas si étonnant. Les fleurs restent avec les fleurs... Mais dîtes-moi Miss Evans,n'auriez-vous pas dû vous présenter au réfectoire ce matin! Mais ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça! Je t'ai ramené de quoi te rassasier. Lily parut horrifiée et posa les yeux sur le sac, plein à craquer, que portait Kris. Plein à porter de nourriture,est-il besoin de préciser.

Et tu as intérêt ç tout avaler, ajouta Kris.Jusqu'à la dernière miette.

Lily sentit sonestomac lui remonter à la gorge.

Mais je n'ai pas faim! tenta-t-elle d'expliquer.

Rien à faire!Cela fait une semaine que tu n'as pratiquement rien avalé et tu as bien perdu au moins 5 kilos depuis la première fois où je t'ai vue en juin. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'avaler ce que je t'ai amené!

Lily n'en pouvait plus. Elle se sentait sur le point dee vomir et ce malgrés son estomac vide.

Regarde! l'encouragea Kris en sortant un pain aux raisins du sac. Tu aimes les pains aux raisins! Je le sait tu me la dit l'autre fois, que ton pêché mignon c'était la gourmandise.

Elle lui mit sous le nez.

Hum... Du bon pain aux raisins! Il est doré, comme tu les préfères. Et regarde tous ces petits raisins qui ne demandent qu'à être mangés...

La jeune "rouquine" se sentait de plus en plus mal et son ventre gargouillait trés fort de mécontentement.

Grrrruuuummmmmbbbbbllleee... Je crois que... je vais vomir...

Mais non regarde! lui dit Kris en lui montrant un morceau de puding. Il a l'air bon avec tous ces petits raisins, sa petite touche de rum, son soupçon de crème, sa petite cerise toute rouge... Imagine le fondre sous ta langue...

Si elle croyait lui rendre l'appétit, c'était mal parti...Surtout que Kris semblait être parti dans un autre monde.

Hum... Imagine-le s'émietter... hum... et... imagine...imagine... Lily? Où vas-tu?

Où elle allait?C'était simple! En ce moment même, Lily Iris Evans se précipitait dans le couloir suivant pour se rendre aux toilettes les plus proches. En voulant l'aider, Kris avait fait pire que mieux. Le problème avec Kris, c'était que, malgré sa gentillesse, elle était trés maladroite. Dans les gestes comme dans les mots. Il ne fallait jamais lui demander de l'aide ou alors seulement en dernier recours. Elle ne savait qu'empirer la situation. Cependant, elle était incapable de serendre compte de ces erreurs. Lily était bien resté dix minutes aux toilettes et lorsqu'elle en sortit, une seule pendée convenable avait irradiée son esprit: Merlin que ça faisait mal de se vider l'estomac quand justement il n'y avait rien a vider.

En passant devant un miroir accrovhé au mur, elle se mira et dû se rendre à l'évidence.Kris avait dit vrai lorsqu'elle lui avait fait remarqué qu'elle avait perdu beaucoup de poids en peu de temps. Huit kilos en l'espace de deux mois... Lily en revint à penser à Emilie. Que dirait 'Milie si elle la voyait comme ça? Elle se prendrait surement le plus beau savon de touta sa vie. La blonde aussi avait énormémént de problèmes, presque identiques à ceux de Lily. En effet, Emilie était une légilimens hors pair et Merlin savait que ce pouvoir était tré recherché par Voldemort. Autrement dit, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait clairement manifesté son désir de l'avoir à ses côtés, tout comme Lily. Mais la jeune fille l'avait elle aussi envoyé pêtre. Cependant, jamais elle n'avait laissé la place audésespoir de s'installer. Pas même aprés la mort de sa petite seur Eryn que Voldemord avait lâchement assassiné-ou bien FAIT assassiné-par vengeance du refu qui lui avait été donné. Lily et Emilie avait toujours été comme des soeurs l'une pour l'autre.Emilie remplaçait la seu que Lily n'avait jamais eût. pourtant,elle avit une soeur... Ou plutôt avait eût une soeur. Dorénavant, tout ce qui concernait de prés comme de loin Pétunia Evans ne la regardait plus. Les deux soeurs ne s'était jamais véritablement appréciées, mais cele avit été pire lorsque Lily avait reçu sa toute première lettre de Poudlard, laquelle lui annonçait l'existence de la sorcellerie et de ses pouvoirs. A partit le là, Pétunia avait totalement rejeté sa jeune soeur mais cela avait pie quand Patrick et Orthance Enavs avaient été tués... Accusant Lily d'être responsble de leur mort, Pétunia l'avait reniée en affirmant qu'elle n'était pas sa soeur mais un monstre tout droit sorti de l'Enfer et qu'elle aurait dû mourir à leur place. Lily avait beaucoup souffert de ce rejet et de ces paroles abjectes mais elle s'était promis qu'un jour cette sale petite peste les regretterait. Le pire, c'était lorsque cette histoire était monté aux aureilles d'Emilie. Celle-ci était devenue folle de rage et, prise d'une haine incontrôlable pour l'aînée des Evans, elle avait envoyé un assortiment de sorts et une magnifique Beuglante à cette "grosse merde" selon ses propres termes.

Lily eût un sourire. Elle aimait Emilie plus que tout et pour elle, elle allait se reprendre en main. Elle lui devait bien ça, aprés tout. Reprenant cofiance en elle, elle rejoignit Kris dehors, qui devait s'occupper des activités pour ceux qui voulaient y participer.

Eh bien, ça va mieux? lui demanda Kris en la voyant arriver. Oulalalalalala! Non! Tu ne te sens absolument pas bien! Tu dois couver quelque chose! Je ne t'ai jamais vu sourire comme ça avant. Attend! Ne bouge pas!

Kris! l'appela la jeune fille.

Tu n'as pas de fièvre? continua la stagière sans l'couter et en mettant sa main sur son front.

Kris!

Attend je prend ton poul! (elle lui ettrappe le poignet et fait mine de prendre son poul)

Kris!

Tu tiens sur tes jambes? tu n'as pas mal à la tête ou autre part?

Kris!

Je devrais peut-être prendre ta tension!

KRIS!

L'appelé cessa enfin son monologue et écouta Lily

Je vais bien! soupira celle-ci. J'ai juste rélisé que tu n'avais pas tort...A partit d'aujourd'hui je vais me reprendre en main et me remettre à manger convenablement.

Kris éclata de rire avant de s'exclamer:

Tu as dit qu j'avais raison! Nananananèreeeeuuuu...

Lily cligan des yeux et les leva aux ciel, épuisée des gamineries de Kris.

Je n'ai pas dit que tu avais raison! J'ai dit que tu n'avait PAS TORT! Nuance! la détrompa-t-elle.

Kris parut déconcertée. En effet, Lily n'admettrait jamais que quelqu'un avait raison. selon elle, elle seule avait raison;et admettre qu'une autre personne qu'elle possédait cette raison signifiait admettre qu'elle lui faisait confiance. Cependant, Lily n'avait confiance qu'en elle-même et en Emilie.

Bon! On commence! annonça-t-elle.

Lily n'avait pas vu passer la journée tant elle s'était amusé avec les plus petits de l'orphelinat. Elle adorait les enfants et fairait n'importe quoi pour les faire sourire, rire, s'amuser... Même à ce jeter dans la boue. Elle s'était même senti obligée de rire losqu'une petite de trois ans lui avait lancé une grosse poignée de boue à la figure sans qu'elle ne comprenne d'où elle venait au début. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, elle s'était amusée comme une folle et ça lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Au moment du repas, elle s'était décidée et avait porté sa première bouchée de nourriture aux lèvres depuis une semaine. Toute la salle s'était tûe et l'avait regardée avec des yeux ronds alors qu'elle avalait sa deuxième, troisième, quatrième et cinquième bouchée de purée. Puis le repas avait repris son cours normal. Apparemment, elle n'était pas aussi discrète que ça lorsqu'elle donnait sa ration au chien. Les responsables avaient seulemant feit l'ignorance.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: La plupart des personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont l'oeuvre de Joanne! J'ai bien essayer de la convaincre de partager mais elle n'a pas voulu. Et vous ne connaissez pas le pire: elle résiste à l'impérium, j'ai fait tout ça pour rien. C'est pas juste! Pour continuer sur les disclaimers, seuls les personnages tels que Emilie ou encore Cassandre ( deux persos à venir ) sont le fruit de mon imagination débordante.

Résumé: Lily Evans est une jeune orpheline depuis quelques mois maintenant, et se voit dans l'obligation de quitter l'institut Salem pour se rendre au collège Poudlard et y commencer sa 5eme année. Cependant, la vie n'y sera guerre facile entre les coups bas aux - ou des - Maraudeurs, des rêves plus qu'étranges et agaçants, et un mage bien décidé à s'emparer d'elle ou plus particulièrement de CE qui lui appartient...

Note:C'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgents pour la pauvre jeune fille que je suis. Je tiens d'ailleurs à vous préciser que cette fic se déroulera sur la 5, 6 et dernière année de Lily et des Maraudeurs.

**C'est parti pour les RAR:**

SusyBones: Merci pour la review et félicitation tu es à la première place. Tu es ma toute première revieweuse. Pour les pouvoirs de Lily, bien sûr que vous allez en savoir plus dans les prochains chapitres mais ça viendra petit à petit. Je compte faire durer le suspense et en déclarer toujours un peu plus au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. Gros bisous et j'éspère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Loulou: Ma petite Loulou voilà la suite tant attendue qui t'a donné des envies de meurtres. Je crois que je vais t'éviter ces prochains jours pour éviter de me faire décapiter par une chouette enragée. Lol! De toute façon, je suis protéges par un loup-garou et un chien donc je risque absolument rien... Nananananèreeuuu... Donc voilà la suite en épérant qu'il te plaira et que tu cesseras d'attenter à ma vie. Gros kiss! Juste une dernière chose: si tu continues d'essayer de me voler les chapitres déjà écrit, je te déplume! Ce serait domage pour Daniel... MDR!

Nick-carrément-sans-nom: Désolé c'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver pour te nommer parce que tu as comme qui dirait oublié de mentionner ton pseudonyme. Mais c'est pas grave y a pas de problème pour moi du moment que j'arrive reconnaître ta "signature". MDR. Oui la rencontre avec les Maraudeurs risque d' être trés hard mais tu verras par toi même. Merci pour la review et ... enfin le chapitre 2. Bisous!

Rajhna: Et oui c'est bien parce que tu me la demandé que j'ai poster. Juste parce que toi tu fais des efforts en envoyant chaque nouveau chapitre ç chaque fois que je te harcèle... MDR! Alors comme ça tu sorts avec des amies? Je ne t'en veux pas, je suis pareil et ces quinze prochains jours surtout... Je vais passer mes journées dehors mais je vais faire tout mon pissible pour prendre le temps de poster au moins deux chapitre par semaine parce que aprés je parts en vacance pour un mois et je ne pense pas que j'aurais l'occasion de poster. Tu aimerais savoir pourquoi Lily arrête de manger? Ne t'en fait pas, on en saura plus sur l'état d'esprit de Lily dans les prochains chapitres. En tout cas merci pour la revieuw et j'espère que le deuxième chapitre te plaira également. Kissous xxx

Patpat: Ma patou à moi... tu es un peu ( beaucoup ) vache de narguer les autres sous prétexte que tu es ma correctrice attitré! Pour la peine tu sera privé de lecture pour le chapitre que j' écris en ce moment. Ca t'apprendra à faire la maline! Au fait les spaguetis de ma maman t'ont plues? Surtout que c'est moi qui les ai faite... Mes parents ont seulement touillés dans les pates et les ont mis dans la passoire. Je sais que je suis pas douée en cuisine ( tes mains vont mieux? MDR! ) mais tout de même faut pas abuser. Allez ma patou je te laisse avec des gros poutous et tu n'as pas battu Rajhna tu es exoeco... Et toc. A !

La voie 9 3/4 et le¨Poudlard Express,

Une semaine avait passé et Lily préparait sa valise dans la chambre. Les autres filles de la pièce étaient, elles, occupées à lire, à parler ou même à écouter la musique. Elles ne se souciaient guère de Lily et elle le leur rendait bien. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée à l'orphelinat, la "rouquine" avait envoyé balader tous les jeunes de son âge. Elle s'occupait seulement des plus jeunes, allant de quelques mois à dix ans tout au plus.

Tsunami gambadait tout autour d'elle, visiblement trés excité. La raison pour laquelle elle l'avait appelé ainsi était tout à fait justifié. Effectivement, après que Emilie ait présenté le chaton à sa nouvelle maîtresse, elles étaient descendues dîner, laissant la petite boule de poils seule dans le dortoir. Mais lorsqu'elles étaient remontées une heure plus tard, la chambre était dans un désordre total alors que le petit chat qu'il était à l'époque sautait de meuble en meuble, totalement apeuré et paniqué, la tête coincé dans une chaussete qui avait dûe traîner dans le coin. Des objets chutaient sur son passage et Emilie, en le voyant ainsi, s' était exclamée " Y a un ouragan qui est passé par là!"; et Lily de répondre " Ou peut-être même un tsunami ". Puis Emilie avait rajouté d' une voix neutre " Je ne vois pas vraiment où est la différence... ". Le dit tsunami avait alors fait une chute à marquer dans les annales, entraînant avec lui la lampe de l' une des filles du dortoir, et faisant s' écrouler de rire les deux amies. Mais tout ça c'était du passé à présent... Plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant maintenant que ses parents étaient morts.

Lily soupira et vérifia une dernière fois que la totalité de ses robes, livres, ingrédients, fiolles... avaient été mis dans sa malle et elle ajouta quelques vêtements moldus.

Levant le nez de son occupation, son regard tomba sur deux cadres posés sur son chevet, ainsi qu' un petit livre noir sur le lit. S' approchant, elle les pris en main et les "admira". Le premier était une simple photo moldue où une Lily de treize ans riait aux éclats pendant que son père la chatouillait sous les regards mi-amusés mi-éxapérés de sa mère. Pétunia aurait dû être avec eux mais aprés les évènements des derniers mois, l' ancienne rouquine l' avait effacé grâce à un sortilège bien utile. Le second cadre était sans nul doute une photo magique car les personnes représentés dessus ne cessaient de sourire et de faire de petits signes de la main tout en souriant. Où plus éxactement Emilie s' était positionnée légèrement en retrait de Lily et faisait des grimaces dans son dos. Cette photo avait été prise peu de temps avant que le début du cauchemard ne commence pour la rousse; et avant son départ, Emilie avait jugé bon de lui laisser un message au bas du cadre: " Amitié rime avec acné... euh...non c' est pas ça... année, pardon! Je t' aime trop ma Lils et n'oublie surtout pas de m' écrire. PS: Pauvre Toumou qui va pleurer ton départ! Qu' est-ce que je vais lui dire? "

Lily eût un sourire en coin. Toumou était un garçon de leur année à Salem. Il avait un "petit" faible pour Lily et n' avait cessé de lui envoyer des lettres d' amour enflammées toute l' année durant. Mais les deux amies ne pouvaient pas le supporter, ne serait-ce qu' à cause de son vocabulaire un peu trop porté sur le sexe à leur goût.

Elle porta enfin son attention sur le livre posé sur le lit mais elle ne pût se résoudre à l' ouvrir. C' était son album de famille et elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à y jeter un coup d' oeil, encore moins à le regarder dans sa totalité. Trop de souvenirs... De bons souvenirs qui contrastaient trop avec le mal-être qui s' était emparé d' elle ces dernier mois. Quelqu' un frappa à la porte mais elle ne se retourana pas, du moins jusqu' à ce qu' elle s' entendit appeler.

Lily? La directrice aimerait te parler au sujet de ton départ. Elle m'a demandé de t' emmener à son bureau, lui dit Kris avec un grand sourire.

Ok! J'arrive!

Elle attrapa ses pantouffles, enfila une robe de chambre puis suivit Kris dans le couloir, en direction du bureau de la directrice de l' établissement.

Alors? Tu n' es pas trop angoissée? lui demanda la jeune femme.

Non! Pourquoi? Je devrais?

Et bien... Je ne sais pas, moi. Tu changes d' école tout de même. Moi, lorsque j' étais plus jeune et que je changeais d' établissement, je n' étais jamais trés rassurée. Et puis, à mes débuts dans la clase, j' étais plutôt mal à l' aise.

Lily haussa les épaules.

Je me moque de ce que les autres pensent de moi! assura-t-elle. Et puis... je n' ai pas besoin d' eux. J' ai Emilie et elle me suffit amplement. De toute manière, si je vais à Poudlard, ce n' est pas pour me faire des amis... Tu sais, les écoles de sorcelleries ne sont pas si différentes des écoles moldue. Pour dire vrai, toutes les écoles se ressemblent. La seule différence tient des professeurs et des cours. Bon d' accord! Le professeur Dumbledore est tré puissant mais, pour être franche, je ne vois pas du tout en quoi ça va changer ma vie. Je suis sûre que, comme dans toutes les écoles, il y aura là bas des professeurs que j' apprécierais plus ou moins... et ce sera pareil pour mes futurs " camarades ".

Et tu ne comptes pas... avoir de... petit... copain, cette année? hésita Kris.

Oh, Merlin non! trés peu pour moi! Les garçons ne m' intéressent pas une seconde!

Kris ouvrit des yeux ronds.

Tu es... tu es... tu es... tu aimes... les... tu aimes les..., baraguina-t-elle.

Lily ne pût s' empêcher de se moquer de son air gêné en comprenant le mot qu' elle n' osait pro,oncer.

Les filles? Non! Ne t' en fait pas pour ça! Quand je dis que les garçons ne m' intéressent pas, je veux dire que pour le moment je suis célibataire et libre comme l' air. En plus, j' ai d' autres chats à fouetter. Mais je n' ai rien contre les homosexuels. Selon moi, les gens ont le droit d' aimes qui ils veulent. Je ne comprend pas que ce soit si mal vu par la société. Moldue comme sorcière... On ne décide pas qui l' on aime! Ca nous tombe dessus du jour au lendemain sans qu' on ait compris comment. c' est exactement le même genre de préjugés que l' on a envers les personnes de couleurs. Les xénophobes pensent que l' on a décidé nous-même d' être noir, nains, homosexuels... ou encore des _Sang-de-Bourbe_.

Des quoi?

_Sang-de-Bourbe_! C' est une insulte trégrossière désignant un sorcier d' ascendance moldue. Certains sorciers, par exemple, sont fiers de leur sang pur, de leur ascendance sorcière, si tu préfère. et c' est pour cette raison qu' ils rejettent les _sangs mêlés_ ou les _sangs umpurs_, selon leur propres termes. Et ces préjugés racistes se font de plus en plus fréquents dans notre monde. Jusqu' au jour ou il y en a un qui vient revendiquer le droit des _sang purs_ et décide pour son plus grand plaisir d' éradiquer toute trace moldue de cette terre. C' est la mentable!

Ces deux dernières phrases, elle les avait prononcées entre ses dents et avec une haine incommensurable. Elle avait pensé à une personne précise en les prononçant... Un monstre à qui elle feriat regretter le jour de son immonde naisance... et le pire dans cette histoire, c' était que ce sal petit rat de laboratoire était lui-même un _sang mêlé_. Oh, oui! elle le jurait: un jour Voldemort paierait pour ses crimes et il serait raduit à plus bas que rien... doit-ce être la dernière chose qu' elle ferait dans sa vie!

Kris ne répondit rien. Elle devait sentir que ce sujet touchait trés particulièrement la jeune fille et le rest du trajet se fit dans le silence.

Bon, je te laisse là! dit alors la stagière alors qu' elles s' arrêtaient devant le bureau de la directrice. Demain, c' est moi qui t' amènerais à King's Cross. J' ai réussi à avoir une autorisation spéciale de la directrice. A demain, petite fleur!

Elle lui fit signe de la main et s' éloigna dans le couloir. lily acquiessa puis frappa à la porte avnt de l' ouvrir et de passer la tête par l' entrebaillement.

Ha! Miss evans! lui sourit la vieille femme derrière son bureau.

Voua avez demandé à me parler, mademoiselle la directrice ?

Oui, en effet. Mais entrez! Asseyez-vous! Je suis ravie que vous ayez retrouvé l' appétit. Je vous avoue que j' ai eu peur pendant un temps...Mais vous avez l' air d' aller mieux. Vous avez meilleure mine.

Merci!

J' ai reçut une lettre dans la soirée. Ou devrais-je plutôt dire une enveloppe... Pour vous, bien entendu. sinon je ne vous aurez pas fait venir. Elle contient votre billet de train ainsi qu' un petit mot pour vous informer de la manière dont vous devrez procéder pour... le trouver. je trouve tout de même cela étrange. Vous êtes assez grande selon moi pour trouver un train mais je ne me permettrais pas de critiquer vos procédés...

Meci, mademoiselle la directrice!

C' est tout à fait naturel, miss Evans! Vous n' êtes pas trop inquiète?

Bien sûr qu' elle n' était pas inquiète. Aujourd'hui, chaque sorcier s' inquiétait pour ses proches à cause d' un malde en liberté qui faisait peur à tout le monde... On ne pouvait même plus faire confiance à personne. Mais pour Lily, c' était différent. Elle n' était pas inqiète car elle n' avait plus rien à perdre. Elle avait déjà tout perdu. Sauf Emilie! Mais La blonde ne risquait rien puisque Voldemort tentait de la convaincre de devenir Mangemort. Il tenterait tout les solutions possibles pour cela avant de la tuer et il en était de même pou Lily. Cependant, encore une fois, la directrice parlait du fait qu' elle change d' école. Alors Lily répondit simplement:

Non, mademoiselle la directrice.

Bien! Vous pouvez disposer dabs ce cas. Bonne nuit, Lily!

Bonne nuit, mademoiselle la directrice!

Lily se leva à 7h30 le lendemain matin. elle ne traîna pas au lit et alla immédiatement prendre sa douche. Elle s' habilla d' une jolie robe d' été bleue ciel - inutile d' affoller les moldus en rvêtant une robe de Poudlard - puis alla retirer les draps de son lit pour les mettre dans la corbeille linge sal. A 8heures, Kris vint frapper à la porte et l' aida à descendre sa malle au rez de chaussée. Tsunami s' était niché dans le creux du cou de sa maîtresse et dormait intensément. Lily le regardait sarcastique. Il avait fait la fête la majeure partie de la nuit, l' empêchant de fermer l' oeil avant 4 heures du matin. Et maintenant, Môsieur dormait... Non, mais quel culot. Elle passa ensuite une heure à déjeuner tranquillement avec Kris puis à 9h30, elle pris le taxi en compagnie de Kris pour se rendre à la gare. Cela mis 3/4 d' heure avant d' arriver à destination. Tsunami dormait encore et ne semblait pas resentir le besoin de se réveiller. Une fois à King's Cross, Lily et Kris attrapèrent un chariot et y déposèrent la malle pour ensuite se mettre à la recherche de la voie 9 3/4.

Il était passé 10h30 lorsqu' elles arrivèrent à la voie correspondante. Il ne restait plus à Lily qu'à avancer sur la barrière qui la mènerait à son train. Elle se tourna vers la jeune femme qui l' accompagnait dans l' intention de la remercier et de lui dire au revoir mais avant même qu' elle ait ouvert la bouche, cette dernière la serrait fort dans ses bras.

Tu vas me manquer! lui dit elle. Tu m' écriras?

Lily se sentait mal. Les seules personnes à avoir eût se genre de familiarité avec elle restaient encore ses parents et Emilie. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Devait elle repousser la jeune femme ou bien la laisser faire? Mais elle ne pû pousser plus loin ses interrogations car au même momen Kris s' était reculée et la regardait dans les yeux, attendant une réponse.

Pr...promis! réussit-elle à dire complètement perdue.

Fais bien attention à toi! Et ne soit pas trop dans la lune! et ne fais pas de bêtises parce que je suis sûre que, d' une manière ou d' une autre, on le saura trés rapidement!

T' en fais pas Kris! Je suis une grande fille! répondit-elle- toujours aussi mal à l' aise et encore plus perdue dans ses émotions.

Bon! File avant que je ne me mette à pleurer... Je n' aime pas qu' on me voit pleurer. Aprés je ressemble au monstre du Lock Ness.

Lily acquiessa puis, sans un mot et évitant le regard de Kris, elle disparue à travers la barrière magique. Elle se retrouva immédiatement sur un quai bondé d' étudiants de tout âge. Des chats de toutes les couleurs passaient ici et là entre les jambes des personnes présentes surement dans le but de retrouver leur maître,partout autour on entendait des hululements plus ou moins fort, les élèves se bousculaient afin de se frayer un chemin, et les cris stridents qu' on pouvait entendre étaient ceux des collégiens se disputant les places assises dans le train. D' ailleurs, sur les railles, une locomotive rouge attendait que sonne onze heure pour suivre son chemin tout tracé. Dessus, en lettre d'or, on pouvait lire: Poudlard Express.

La jeune sorcière cessa là sa contemplation et marcha le long du quai se frayant assez facilement un chemin grâce au poids plume qu' elle était.Surtout avec les 8 kilos qu' elle avait perdu et n' avait toujours pas repris. Elle trouva un compartiment libre dans le dernier wagon. D' ailleurs celui-ci semblait repousser les élèves puisqu' aucun n' avait l' intention de le prendre et l' évitait. Tant mieux! Comme ça, elle serait tranquille pour tout le voyage. Elle poussa sa malle à l' interieur puis alla s' installer prés de la fenêtre, Tsunami sur les genoux. Elle regardait sans les voir les élèves discuter avec leurs parents de choses et d' autres. Ca lui rappelait la dernière fois où elle avait vu ses parents. C' était le dernier jour des vacances de Noel et elle s 'était disputé avec eux à cause d' un sujet trés futile et la dernière chose qu' elle leur avait dite avant de monter dans son train, c' était que jamais ils ne la comprendraient, qu' elle était trop différente d' eux et qu' ils ne faisaient pas parti intégrale de sa vie et de son monde. Elle savait que ça leur avait fait beaucoup de mal mais même si elle ne le pensait pas, elle l' avait dit et n' avait pas chercher à s' excuser. Elle s' en était atrocement voulu par la suite et se haissait pour avoir dit une chose aussi méchante à ses parents alors que c' était la denière fois de sa vie qu' elle les voyait. C' était également l' une des raisons qui la poussait à tant hair Voldemort et à tant vouloir lui faire payer ce meurtre.

La locomotive s' ébranla soudainement faisant revenir Lily sur terre. Elle regarda autour d' elle et reporta son attention sur la vitre ou un nouveau paysage que celui de la gare se dessinait. Caressant machinalement la boule de poils sur ses genoux, elle passa le reste du trajet à observer cette vue du dehors qui lui était offerte. Pas une seule fois elle ne tourna les yeux, pas même lorsqu' une vieille sorcière était venue lui proposer des sucreries. Elle s' était juste contentée de secouer négativement la tête. Une fine pluie de goutellettes glacées s' était mise à tomber vers les 17 heures et son esprit, jusque là captivé par le paysage, se concentra sur la soudaine obscurité qui avait frappé le ciel. Il était devenu trés sombre, même plus noir que sombre. Ses yeux avaient du mal à se faire à ce brusque changement de lumière. Des pas résonnaient dans le compartiment, claquant contre le sol de pierre gris comme un fouet et lui glaçant le sang. La fenêtre avait disparu, comme soufflée par un vent invisible. Un long couloir avec des marches s' étalait à sa gauche. Et au fond, une porte... Une porte noire qu' elle connaissait bien mais qu' elle n' avait jamais réussi à franchir. Elle pressa le pas. Elle devait absolument la passer... Maintenant! Plus que quelques mètres... quelques pas... quelques centimètres... Ca y est! Elle posa sa main sur la poignée et l' activa...

TAPTAP... TAPTAPTAP... TAPTAP... TAP...

Lily sursauta et maugréa à haute voix. Qui était l' imbécile qui avait osé la déranger? Une chouette volant dans les remous d' air du train capta alors son attention. Elle avait les plumes toutes retournées, surement à cause du vent et de la pluie qui tombait depuis quelques minutes déjà. Peut-être plus, qui sait! La rouquine ouvrit la fenêtre et laissa entrer le volatil, faisant entrer un petit vent glacé dans le compartiment.

Tu as intérêt à ce que cette lettre soit importante! Sinon je t' étrangle! lança-t-elle furieusement au rapace qui déglutit dificilement.

Peut-être priait-il pour que ce soit le cas. et Lily espérait également que ce le soit parce qu' elle aimait les animaux et elle préférait éviter de devoir tuer une pauvre chouette sans défense. Mais il ne fallait pas pousser quand même... Si ça continuait comme ça, elle mourrait vieille, dans ce rêve stupide, la main tendue vers cette porte dans un désir le l' ouvrir qui serai vein.

Elle détacha l' enveloppe de la patte de l' oiseau et y jeta un cou d'oeil pour ensuite sourire de toute ses dents, rassurant la pelotte de plumes quand à une mort par strangulation qui finalement ne viendrait pas. Merlin soit loué! Pour en revenir à la lettre, l' écriture désignant l' adresse ne pouvait tromper Lily sur l' auteur. puisque cette écriture elle la reconnaîtrait parmi mille... Emilie! Elle crressa doucement le volatil et lui donna un pu du contenu de sa bouteille d' eau avant de le laisser repartir. Elle entreprit ensuite de décacheter l' enveloppe.

_Coucou ma Lils,_

_Alors dis-moi! Comment ils sont les garçons à Poudlard? Mieux que Toumou j' éspère en tout cas parce que sinon tu ne serait pas gâtée... J' ai fait tout un travail de calcul pour savoir quand est-ce que tu recevras cette lettre et je crois ne pas me tromper en affirmant qu' il est 17h17._

Lily regarda sa montre. elle indiquait 17h19. Emilie s' était trompée de deux minutes...

_Non, Lily! Je ne me trompe pas! Je te connaît par coeur et je sais ce que tu penses. Mais je peux t' assurer que losque cette chouette est entrée dans ton compartiment, il était 17h17. C' est donc moi qui aie raison! C' est indéniable._

_J' ai eu une discussion avec Mme Turner durant les vacances, tu sais la directrice du département des pouvoirs ultra développés au ministère de la magie, et elle m' a proposé de nous voir un week-end par mois afin de mieux maîtriser la légilimencie. Elle m' a dit que c' était un don et que je devait apprendre à m' en servir. Ouai! Tu parles d' un don! Une malédiction plutôt... sans lui, Eryn serait encore là. Ca m' a fait bizarre en me levant ce matin. Normallement, Eryn aurait dû entrer en 1ère année à Salem et puis toi tu ne seras plus là non plus... Ca va me faire un drôle de vide._

_Au fait, dis moi comment s' est passé ton entretient avec Dumbledore, le mois dernier! Est-ce qu' il t' a dit comment tes entraînements allaient se passer? Je suis sûre qu' il t' a dit que l' essentiel pour mieux maîtriser ton pouvoir c' était de te vider l' esprit. Je me trompe? Ca ne peut être que ça. D' aprés-moi c'es la clé pour que tu puisse augmenter en puissanse et pour le contôler. _

_Au fait, Lils! Est-ce que tu manges bien? Je sais que je dois t' embêter à te poser ce genre de question mais j' ai eût un mauvais présentiment l' autre jour et je n' ai pas envie que tu te laisse mourir de faim... Je dis quoi, moi, à Toumou si tu meurs? Je me voit mal lui expliquer un truc pareil! En parlant de Toumou, il m' a envoyé une lettre il y a deux semaines pour savoir où tu étais passée. Il s' inquiétait de voir revenir tous les hiboux qu' il t'envoyait avec ses lettres! Alors je lui ait dit la vérité: c' est à dire que tu t' étais enfuie avec ton prince charmant! Qu' il était venu te chercher sur son chval blanc et que vous vécûtent heureux avec beaucoup d' enfants. en fait je crois qu' il n' a rien compris à mon charabia... Tu n' aurais pas dû me converti aux Walt Disney parce que... ça ne me réussi pas! Mais alors vraiment pas!_

_Bon je vais te laisser mon petit sucre d' orge ( c' est une friandise moldue mais ça tu dois déjà le savoir ) et répond-moi vite: j' ai hâte de savoir ce que tu as à me raconter._

_Je t' embrasse;tendrement ta 'Milie.xxx_

Lily replia sa lettre en souriant et posa son regard sur le payasage, dehors. Il ne pleuvait plus mais le ciel était toujours aussi sombre. Emilie avait raison. La clé pour pouvoir se servir convenablement de son " don " était bien le travail de l' esprit. Lorsqu' elle avait vu Dumbledore, le mois dernier, il le lui avait bien fait comprendre et lui avait expliqué que les premières séances d' entraînements servirait à lui faire travailler le contact et la fusion avec son esprit, et que lorsqué cette partie de l' opération serait terminée, ils passeraient à la phase supèrieure. Mais il ne lui avait pas dit en quoi consistait cette soit-disant phase supèrieure.

Lily décida de se changer. Le train arriverait surement bientôt à destination et elle ferait mieux d' être habillé convenablement pour l' arrivée. Surtout si elle ne voulait pas se faire remarquer. Ce n' est que deux heures plus tard, cependant que le train s' arrêta à la gar de Prés-au-Lard selon ce qu' elle avait retenu de ses recherches sur Poudlard pour ne pas être trop dépaysée. Elle enferma Tsunami dans sa boîte, comme l' avait indiquée la voix qui avait retenti dans le train, puis se retrouva dehors où une foule d' élèves se pressait sur le quai de la gare et se dirigeait vers la sortie.Les premières années ne bougeaienr pas d' un pouce, apparemment trés inquiets. Jusqu' à ce qu' une ombre gigantesque portant une lucarne qui semblait miniuscule entre ses mains n' apparaisse et ne les appelle. Alors qu' il s' apprichait, lily parvint à distinguer son visage: il avait de longs cheveux broussailleux et la barbe qui allait avec, ses petits yeux noirs brillaient non pas de méchanceté comme on aurait pu le croire au son de sa voix, mais d' une gentillese bien faisante, et sa grande taille confirmait ce que Lily pensait depuis le début: un demi-géant.

La nouvelle élève les regarda s' éloigner puis calqua son chemin sur celui des élèves qui sortaient de la gare pour monter dans des diligences. Diligences tirées par de Sombrals, de magnifiques créatures mi-cheval mi-dragon. Enfin, magnifique... Ca dépendait du point de vu. Mais Lily leur trouvait une beauté rare. Ils reflétaient particulièrement son état d' esprit, les sentiments qui l' assaillaient depuis plusieurs mois. Ils étaient noirs comme la colère, la haine, la tristesse, le deuil... Elle croisa le ragard blanc de l' un d' entre euxet resta là, à le fixer, jusqu' à ce qu' elle comprenne qu' il était temps pour elle aussi de prendre place dans la calèche.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: La plupart des personnages de cette fiction ne m' appartiennent pas. Ils sont l' oeuvre de Joanne comme tout le monde le sait. Je lui ai portant jejé un Imperium mais elle est imunisée. C' est pas juste! Snifsnif...Pour continuer sur les disclaimers, seuls les personnages tels que Emilie ou encore Cassandre ( deux persos à venir ) sont le fruit de mon imagination débordante.

Résumé: Lily Evans est une jeune orpheline depuis quelques mois maintenant, et se voit dans l'obligation de quitter l'institut Salem pour se rendre au collège Poudlard et y commencer sa 5eme année. Cependant, la vie n'y sera guerre facile entre les coups bas aux - ou des - Maraudeurs, des rêves plus qu'étranges et agaçants, et un mage bien décidé à s'emparer d'elle ou plus particulièrement de CE qui lui appartient...

Note:C'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgents pour la pauvre jeune fille que je suis. Je tiens d'ailleurs à vous préciser que cette fic se déroulera sur la 5, 6 et dernière année de Lily et des Maraudeurs.

**C'est parti pour les RAR:**

Rajhna: Kikou toi! Oui tu as raison! Emilie est une amie géniale comme on ne trouve a tous les coins de rue. Je suis d' accord avec toi, c' est trés dur pour elle de quitter la seule personne qui puisse la comprendre mais même si elles sont loin l' une de l' autre, tu vas voir que la distance ne va pas les séparer. Oh ça non! On ne peut pas séparer Lily Evans et Emilie Rose dans mes fics. Ca veut dire que dans toute celles que j' écrit, tu les retrouveras ensembles et il en va de même pour Cassandre. La fic dont tu me parle qui ressemble à la mienne s' appelle Painful Memories et se trouve même dans mes favories. J' avoue avoir été trés surprise de voir que quelqu' un avait eu la même idée que moi- ou plutôt c' est moi qui est eu la même idée. LOL! Mais tu remarqueras par la suite que l' histoire est différente et que Lily se trouve être une vrai sadique ici, surtout avec James. D' ailleur une surprise de taille t' attend dans ce chapitre. je ne t' en dis pas plus, tu verras bien par toi même mais ça t' aidera un comprendre pourquoi Lily deviendra ancore plus sadique par la suite... Merci encore pour la review et j' espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Lunarde: Ma chtite lulu je décline toute responsabilité quant aux fautes d' orthographes. C' est la faute à Pat... Et vi mais c' est parce qu' elle pensair surement à Binns alors ça la déconcentrée. A bat Binns! Lol! Quant à Toumou je n' avis plus songer à expliquer qui c' était mais je l' expliquerais au prochain chapitre, promis. Gros bisous ma lulu et encore une fois je t' adore.

**Et maintenant le chapitre 3:**

La répartition,

L' ascenssion jusqu' au chateau se fit lente et progressive. Lily avait les yeux fixés sur la gigantesque bâtisse. Les lumières qui l' éclairaient le rendaient merveilleux, presque enchanteresques. Au fond du parc, elle crut appercevoir un lac mais il faisait trop sombre pout qu' elle puisse s' assurer qu' il était réel.

Elle s' était arrangée pour se retrouver seule dans la diligence. Elle voulait éviter un maximum ses nouveaux " camarades " et leurs questions stupides. Souvent, Lily enviait les autres avec leur vie tout ce qu' il y a de plus normal, leur insouciance du danger. Eux ils n' avaient pas un mage noir pour leur pourrir l' existence. A l' âge de douze ans, Lily et Emilie avaient eu un lourd poids sur les épaules: celui de se battre pour leurs convictions, qelqu' en soient les conséquences. Elles auraient tout donné pour être comme les autres: sans avoir a s' inquiéter de rien et pouvoir s' amuser en faisant des farces à tout bout de champs. Mais la vie en avait décidé autrement et elles avaient grandies beaucoup trop vite, devenant trop sérieuses et réfléchies.

La dilidence s' arrêta enfin devant un petit escalier, au sommet duquel une grande porte en chêne était ouverte et par laquelle les étudiants s' engouffraient dans le chateau. La " rouquine " descendit de la calèche et suivit les autres à l' intérieur.

Elle avait pénétré dans un hall si grand que même l' orphelinat aurait pu y entrer, et ce n' était pas peu dire. En face de la porte d' entrée, un escalier de marbre pelettait de monter dans les étages. Sur sa droite, une double porte et juste à côté, une autre mais simple cette fois-ci. A sa gauche, un 3ème escalier mais de pierre, semblait descendre vers les cachots. En face, à gauche de l' escalier de marbre, il y avait un passage sans porte. Et au-dessus, bien que le plafond soit trés haut, on pouvait distinguer un énorme lustre à bougies. Les etudiants paraissaient attendre qu' on leur ouvre la double-porte à droite.

Un fracas assourdissant attira alors l' attention de toute la foule. Un Poufsouffle de 2ème année venait de bousculer un Serpentard de 6ème année qui avait tébuché et vait emmené dans sa chute un autre Serpentard. Les deux s' étaient donc retrouvés au sol et semblaient s' être fait trés mal. Lily avait un sourire moqueur et plutôt mauvais. Tous éclatèrent de rire sauf les deux Serpentards qui venaient de se relever, totalement furieux. D' ailleurs, le plus grand des deux avait saisi le Poufsouffle responsable de sa chute par le col de sa robe...

Alors ça... tu vas le regretter, espèce de sal petit vers de terre. J' éspère que tu as fait ton testament avant de venir! le menaça-t-il. Et que tu as dit adieu à tes parents...

Il leva sa baguette pour lui jeter un sort et la petite victime ferma les yeux, apeuré et prêt à recevoir son châtiment. Lily le plaignait! Il ne l' avait pas fait exprés, il ne méritait pas de se faire fracasser par un stupide Serpentard à la tête trop enflée mais elle s' était promis de ne plus jamais se mêler aux autres et elle comptait bien tenir cette promesse faite à elle même. C' est pourquoi el décida de ne pas intervenir. Aprés tout, elle se fichait de ce Poufsouffle et de son agresseur comme de sa première robe. Mais sans que personne n' ait compris comment, le Serpentard avait lâché le Poufsouffle avant de l' avoir touché et sa tête avait rebondi contre la rampe d' escalier.

"_ Outch... Ca, ça fait mal _" pensa Lily.

Désolé! Je ne t' avais pas vu! ironisa un beau jeune homme brun, plutôt grand et aux yeux gris.

"_ C' est ce qui s' appelle faire une entrée fracassante_ "plaisanta-t-elle.

Le Serpentard se releva et lily eut un petit rire discret en voyant le nez tordu du garçon, ce qui voulait signifier qu' il était bel et bien cassé.

T' es un salopard Black! hurla-til à l' adresse de son agresseur. Je vais te faire ta fête!

Une fête! J' aime les fêtes, génial! Je peux participer?

Celui qui venait de parler avit un chevelure noire totalement indomptable et de magnifiques yeux chocolats. Dommage qu' il les cachait derrière des lunettes parce que Lily le trouvait vraiment attirant.

Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, Potter! lança hargneusement l' autre Serpentard.

Mais c' est ce que je fais trés cher imbécile de Snivellus. Tout ce qui touche à mon meilleur ami me concerne.

Les quatres garçons se défiaient à présent du regard, baguette à la main.

Arrêtez! Vous allez encore vous attirer des ennuis, les mecs. dit un autre

Il était chatain blond et semblait épuisé tellement les cernes sous ses yeux étaient grandes.

Laisse-nous jouer, Mumus! demanda implicitement Black. Tu sais bien que deux mois sans nos grands copains de Serpentard c' est trop long.

C' est peut-être long mais je me dois de vous ramener dans le droit chemin!

Oh! Je t' en prie Lunard! intervint Potter. Ce ne sont que de simple crétins de Serpentard! Et puis on s' en fiche du droit chemins. Nous sommes des les Maraudeurs!

James a raison. Au diable les bonnes manières!

Vous oubliez que j' ai été nommé préfet...

Vous pourriez peut-être vous intéresser un peu à nous, se lassa l' un des deux serpents vets.

Toi attent ton tour! l' agressa Black.

Tous ceux présents dans le hall les observaient et attendaient la suite des évènements. Certains avec envie, d' autres avec appréhension... Lilr commençait à s' ennuyer de ce manque d' action et elle s' apprêtait à leur faire remarquer que tout le monde ici n' attendait qu' un seul geste de leur part. Mais un regard posé sur elle attira son attention et elle croisa les yeux d' acier d' un Serpentard aux long cheveux blonds platines. Elle le vit s' approcher d' elle et lui adresser la parole d' une longue et horrible voix traînante.

Tiens donc! Je ne savais pas que Poudlard acceuillait une nouvelle élève.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur elle. Génial! Elle qui voulait passer innaperçut... Le blond s' était positionné devant elle et Lily sut immédiatement qu' elle ne l' aimerait pas. Ce dernier sentait le _Sang Pur_ et fier de l' être à 10 kilomètres à la ronde. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu' il n' avait pas remarqué qu' elle était une fille de Moldus sinon il ne lui aurait jamais adressé la paroles sauf pour quelques insultes bien placées. Mais ce n' était pas si étonnant. Depuis la mort de ses parents, Lily préférait cacher son aura moldue pour brouiller les pistes pouvant amener Voldemeort à elle.

Je m' appelle Lucius Malefoy. Tu dois déjà avoir entendu parler de moi.

Lily eut un petit sourire en coin.

Je vois que c' est le cas, déclarale blond. Tu dois donc savoir que je suis le fils de...

Non mais pour qui tu te prends? demanda Lily, souriant toujours. Je ne te connais pas et je n' ai absolument envi de te connaître. Et puis si j' ai un conseil à te donner, coupe-toi les cheveux parce que au premier abord je t' avais prise - euhh... pris - pour une fille.

Cette moquerie produisit des rires chez les Gryffondors, des sifflement admiratifs chez les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles et des regards haineux chez les Serpentards.

Tu ne sait pas à qui tu parles, espèce de sale petite...

Oh, si! Je sais parfaitement à qui je parle. Tu oublies que tu vient de me dire qui tu étais! Tu es Lucius Malefoy...

Si tu me cherches, tu vas me trouver! Et peu m' importe que tu sois une fille!

Mais je ne te cherche pas, je t' ai déjà trouvé...

Tu n' est qu' une...

Monsieur Malefoy! Je vous pris de bien vouloir tenir votre langue devant une demoiselle! dit une vois dans l' escalier de marbre.

Une sorcière d' une trentaine d' année était en train de le descendre dans leur direction. Elle était brune, les cheveux relevés en chignon, et avait l' air sévère à cause des lunettes carrées qui reposaient sue son nez.

Et qu' est-ce que vous faites tous là? aboya-t-elle. N' avez-vous pas remarqués que les portes de la Grabde Salle était ouvertes!

Si, professeur! répondit Potter. Seulement, nos amis les Futurs Mangemorts et nous avons décidés d' un commun accord de célébrer nos retrouvailles!

Lily réagit au quart de tour et tourna la tête vers le brun aux cheveux désordonnés. " Futurs Mangemorts "?

Tu ne manques pas d' air, binoclard de mes deux tout droit sorti de Gryffondor! s' énerva un Serpentard de 7ème année.

CA SUFFIT! se raidit la sorcière. Black, Potter, Rogue et Lestrange vous aurez tous les quatres une retenue pour...

Mais professeur McGonagall... voulu intervenir Black

POUR AGRESSION SUR ELEVE! haussa-telle le ton. Et inutile de me ragrder avec votre pauvre petit air de noueux battu, Black! Vous savez aussi bien que moi, sinon mieux, que si je n' étais pas arrivé à temps, c' est ce qu' il serait arrivé! Et peu m' importe que l' année scolaire n' ait pas encore commencé. Ca vous fera les pieds! Maintenant, dépêchez-vous d' aller à la Grande Salle! Tout le monde! Monsieur Lupin, je compte sur vous pour vous occuper de ces énergumènes.

Le chatain blon à l' air fatigué acquiessa et se tourna vers les autres pour les inciter à le suivre. Mais personne ne dénia faire un geste, observant toujours la nouvelle élève. Voyant que cette dernière acaparait toute l' attention, le professeur les darda d' un regard encore plus sévère et s' adressa à Lily:

Veuillez me suivre, Miss Evans! Le directeur aimerait vous parler avant le début du banquet. Et j' ai la nette impression qu' aucun de ces élèves ne bougera ne serait-ce que le petit doigt tant que vous serez ici...

Vous ne devriez pas, professeur! protesta Potter. On n' enlève pas une beauté pareil des regards d' une population mâla qui à les hormones en...

Toujours aussi grâcieux et poète à ce que je vois Cornedrue! le coupa Lupin.

Un dragueur émérite, il faut l' avouer! plaisanta Black.

Aussi doué que Hagrid! ajouta un troisième garçon un peu plus petit et avec un petit nez poitu.

Je ne te permet pas Peter! s' offusqua Potter. Je suis on ne peut plus doué que Hagrid dans ce domaine.

Lily avait envi de rire mais s' en empêcha. De tout manière, Potter venait de lui faire des avances. Indirectement, mais il l' avait fait. Bien qu' elle s' était elle même avouée qu' il était plutôt bien fouttu, elle se devait le repousser comme elle ferait avec tout le monde. Elle avait perdu toutes les personnes qu' elle aimait. Emilie était la seule qu' il lui restait. Elle n' avait pas envi de s' attacher à une personne pour que quelque mois plus tard Voldemort la lui enlève comme il avait fait avec ses parents. C' était peut-être égoiste mais c' était sa façon de voir les choses. En plus, elle voyait bien que Potter était le genre de garçon à changer de fille une fois par semaine.

Malheureusement pour toi, Potter, je ne suis pas le genre de fille à vouloir horner le tableau de chasse d' un imbécile et ainsi à faire parti de sa collection attitrée. Et puis les abrutis dans ton genre, c' est pas mon truc.

Elle tourna les talons pour suivre le professeur McGonagall alors que des murmurs colléreux se faisait ressentir dans son dos.

Ca, c' est ce qu' on appelle se faire jeter, Jamesie. entendit-elle Black s' exclamer.

Je n' ai jamais vu un rateau aussi bien envoyé dans la figure! ajouta Lupin.

Oh! Ca va tous les deux! Pas la peine d' en rajouter!

Elle a du cran! continua le petit au nez pointu.

Lily eut un sourire mauvais. Potter n' avait pas l' habitude de se faire envoyer balader. Il faut un début à tout, aprés tout. Alors qu' elle tournait le coin du couloir, une chose lui revint à l' esprit.

Dite-moi, professeur? interpella-t-elle la jeune sorcière. Pourquoi Potter a-t-il parlé des serpentards comme étant des futurs Mangemorts?

Le professeur hésita à lui répondre, connaissant parfaitement sa haine pour l' objet de cette discussion et plus particulièrement pour leur maître. Mais elle dû se dire qu' il n' y avait rien à soupçonner de cette question étrange car elle lui répondit.

Comme vous l' avez dit vous-même, Potter est un imbécile. Avec beaucoup de préjugés. D' ailleurs, c'est le cas pour la majorité des élèves de ce chateau... Monsieur Potter a dit cela car, des quatres maisons de Poudlard, Serpentard est celle qui a formé le plus de Mangemorts.

Lily réfléchit. Alors comme ça, la majorités des sbire de Monsieur Tête de Serpent était recensé à Serpentard. C' était intéressant! Vraiment TRES intéressant. Il fallait absolument qu' elle trouve le moyen d' en tirer profit.

Le professeur la fit traverser deux longs couloirs puis une tapisserie cachée par un escalier pour déboucher sur un troisième corridor où elles rencontrèrent un vieux sorcier avec une longue chevelure et une longue barbe argentées et des yeux bleus malicieux derrière des lunettes en demi-lune.

Ahhh! Minerva! s' exclama le professeur Dumbledore. Je commençait à me demander si vous ne vous étiez pas perdus quelque part. Ou si Peeves n' avait pas une fois encore truqué la statue de Amo Niack pour qu' elle vous tombe sur la tête. Miss Evans, je suis ravi de vous revoir.

Moi de même, professeur, répondit-elle poliement.

Mais dite-moi, Miss, qu' avez-vous fait à vos si magnifiques cheveux et à vos yeux pétillants?

Je me suis teint les cheveux et mes yeux sont devenus on ne peut plus morne... J' ai donc pris la décision de porter des lentilles de couleurs.

C' est bien domage! Une chevelure feue et des émeraudes comme les votres se font rares de nos jours... Mais je suppose que vous avez vos raisons.

Sans vouloir mettre un terme à votre conversation, les coupa McGonagall, mais la cérémonie de la Répartition a déjà dû commencer. Et j' ai demandé à Argon de me remplacer mais Merlin sait qu' avec son air de const... euuhh... son... regard plutôt dur, il risque fort d' apeurer les premières années.

Oui! Vous avez raison, Minerva! Allons-y!

Et sur ce, ils firent le chemin inverse, retournant au grand hall d' entrée.

Comment s' est déroulé votre été, Miss Evans? demanda le directeur en chemin.

La jeune fille se sentit bouillir de l' intèrieur! Malgré la franche inqiétude de Dumbledore, elle avait une réelle envie de l' envoyer promener. Quel question ridicule! Comme si la perte de ses parents, l' éloignement de sa meilleure amie, un été dans un orphelinat et un désir de vengeance intense pouvait rendre des vacances agéables...

Aussi bien que des vacances à la mer! ironisa-t-elle. Il aurait même pu se comparer à un séjour à Haiti s' il n' y avait pas eut tous ces rêves étranges et cette porte frustrante.

Quels rêves étranges? Et quelle porte?

Les rêves bleus que Aladdin chante à Jasmine et la porte que Alice traverse pour arriver au pays des merveilles!

Le vieux sorcier ne parut pas remarquer la moquerie car il demanda d' une voix intéressante:

Qui sont Alice et Aladdin?

Et lily leva les yeux au ciel se disant que Dumbledore ne changerait jamais et resterait éternellement un vieux fou.

Lorsqu' ils entrérent dans la Grande Salle quelques minutes plus tard, la Répartition était terminée et la rumeur des conversations se brisa. Toutes les personnes présentes - un nombre environnant les 1000 - regardaient à tour de rôle le professeur Dumbledore, Lily et le professeur McGonagall. Les trois se frayaient un chemin un chemin entre la table des Serdaigles et des Gryffondors jusqu' à la table des professeurs. Le vieux sorcier alla prendre place derrière la table alors que son homoloque féminin - en beaucoup plus jeune cela va de soit - s' étaient arrêtaient prés d' un tabouret sur lequel un vieux chapeau rapiécé reposait. Le directeur prit la parole.

Bienvenue à tous pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, j' ai une annonce importante à vous communiquer. Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, Poudlard acceuille cette année une nouvelle élève. Elle nous vient de l' institut Salem aux Etats-Unis et entre en 5ème année. Je vous prierai donc de bien vouloir acceuillir chaleuresement Miss lily Evans et de contribuer à l' aider afin qu' elle puisse prendre certains repères.

Lily s' irita. Elle n' avait besoin de personne, elle était une grande fille. Et une puissante sorcière de surcroît, sinon Monsieur Tête de Serpent n' aurait pas peur d' elle et ne perdrait pas son temps en vain pour obtenir son pouvoir. Qu' est-ce que son nouveau directeur pouvait l' énerver... Pourtant, elle l' avait toujours apprécié mais ces derniers temps, il l' agaçait plus qu' autre chose... lui et se queqtions stupides...

Bien! Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, nous allon répartir Miss Evans dans l' une des quatres maisons, continua le vieux sorcier.

Le professeur McGonagall fit signe à la " brune " d' approcher et de s' asseoir sur le tabouret où elle lui posa le chapeau sur la tête.

Tiens, tiens, tiens! Une nouvelle élève... s' exclama l' étoffe. Moi qui me croyait déjà en vacance pour le reste de l' année... Alors, voyons voir... Je vois que tu es trés intelligente et que tu aimes travailler. Mais depuis quelques temps, le travail semble pour toi le meilleur moyen d' oublier. Sais-tu qu' il est trés mauvais d' oublier le passé?

Ferme-la et contente-toi de faire ton boulot, stupide couvre-chef rabougri! gronda la jeune fille.

Mais que crois-tu que je suis en train de faire? Ah! Les jeunes de nos jours! Je suis ici pour t' analyser et découvrir quelle maison te convient le mieux. Mais ça me montre ton caractère froid. Tu es également quelqu' un de trés rusée et quand tu prend une décision, tu l' accomplie jusqu' au bout... Mais le courage est aussi l' une de tes nombreuses qualités. Tu donnerais ta vie pour ceux que tu aimes et tu es déterminée à combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres même si la conséquence de ce duel était la mort. Tu es obnubilée par un désire de veangeance et ta plus grande qualité et bel et bien la loyauté. Tu as toutes les qualités pour appartenir à n' importe laquelle des maisons de cette école, qu' en penses-tu?

Je n' en ai rien à faire! Mets-moi où bon te semble!... Sauf à Serpentard.

Et pourquoi cela? Serpentard t' aiderait sans aucun doute à avancer sur...

N' y pense même pas! C' est une maison de Mangemorts! Tu sais les toutous de ce malades! Et je n' ai pas envi d' entendre son nom dans chaque...

Mais la fin de sa phrase venait de mourrir dans sa gorge. une idée diabolique venait de germer dans son esprit.

Finallement, je suis d' accord avec toi! Je pense que Serpentard est la maison parfaite pour moi! dit-elle soudain.

Vraiment? Je n' en suis pas convaincu!

Mais bien sûr que oui! C' est la maison idéale!

Non, je ne pense pas! Ca t' éloignerait beaucoup trop de ce que j' ai prévu pour toi... Et de ce que l' avenir te réserve surtout!

AH OUI? s' énerva-t-elle. Et qu' est-ce que c' est?

Ca ne te regarde pas!

Tu ne manques pas d' air éspèce de vieux moceau de tissu mal cousu! C' est de ma vie dont on parle! Donc je sais mieux que quiconque ce qu' il me convient le mieux! Et éstime-toi heureux! En tant normal, je ne la confie qu' à moi-même, sale serpillère dépiécée!

Tu m' en vois enchanté, ironisa-t-il. Cependant, je défierais les lois du futur en t' envoyant à Serpentard.

Mais on s' en fiche de l' avenir... En fait, je trouve que ça mettrait un peu de piquant dans mon histoire si tu m' envoyant là-bas! Et puis tu l' as dit toi-même: je suis aussi froide que le venin des Serpents!

Tu crois?

Parfaitement! J' en suis persuadée! Serpentard est ce qu' il me convient le mieux, je t' assure!

Lily remarqua un long fil qui pendait de l' étoffe et faisait tout son possible pour se concentrer sur ses mots et ainsi éviter de faire ce dont elle avait absolument envie.

Non! Je ne peux pas! Tu as tout de la parfaite petite Gryffondor: courageuse, loyale, franche, imperturbable,sans peur, farceuse... Oui, c' est ça! Tu iras à GRYF...

Lily n' y tint plus et , avant que il ne termine d' annoncer sa décision, elle tira le fil, faisant s' éfilocher le vieux chapeau miteux. Elle vit toute la salle l' observait avec des yeux ronds pendant que l' étoffe jurait.

NON, MAIS T' ES DINGUE!

Ecoute-moi bien, vieille loque de fond de placard! Tout ce que tu as pu entendre dire sur moi n' es qu' in tissu de mensonges! De même que tous ce que tu peux voir dans ma tête n' est que le fruit du passé et ne me regarde plus! Est-ce que c' est clair? Je ne suis pas sans peur: j' ai peur de perdre la dernière personne qu' il me reste! Je ne fais plus de farces: pas depuis qu' un crétin à face de serpent ait détruit ma vie! Je suis loyale: oui mais seulement ebvers moi-même!...

C' est un mensonge! Il y a quelqu' un d' autre envers qui tu es loyale à tous les niveaux! Tu ferait n' importe quoi pour Emilie Rose, je me trompe? Si demain elle te disait qu' elle était condamné et que le seul moyen pour elle de survivre était que tu prenne sa place, tu la prendrais!

Alors, j' ai raison?

Tu n' as pas raison! Tu ne te trompe pas, c' est tout!

Tu sais, je t' aime bien! Il faut du cran pour essayer de me tuer!

Lily eut un petit sourire.

Désolée! dit-elle. Mais je devais absolument tout faire pour t' empêcher de m' envoyer à Gryffondor.

Une chance que je ne sois pas rencunier! Bon pour en revenir à notre conversation, tu es sûre de ton choix? Tu veux réellement suivre tes cours chez les rusés Serpents? Tout en sachant que tu y trouveras beaucoup de Mangemorts? Tu tiendras le coup?

Oui!

Toi, tu as quelque chose derrière la tête! Mais compte sur moi! Ce sera notre petit secret! Et bien, ça aura été long mais on aura fini par trouver un terrain d' entente! SERPENTARD!

**_Petite note:_**

Salut à tous! Alors j' éspère que le chapitre trois vous aura plu et que je ne vous aurais pas fait trop attendre! Mais ma meilleure amie est venu de Nice spécialement pour me voir et je me dois de lui faire visiter Bordeaux! Même si c' est un pays trop pourri! Lol! Désolé pour les bordelais mais moi je suis Dunkerquoise d' origine et j' aime mon pays. D' ailleurs j' y monte pour les vacances, je pars la semaine prochaine. YOUPI! Alors y a ma 'tite lulu qui m' a demandé de vous éxpliquer qui était Toumou dans le chapitre 2: et bien Toumou, figurez-vous que c' est un garçon de ma classe qui arrête pas de me coller les basques et ce malgré tous les rateaux que j' ai pu lui jeter à la figure. Au départ j' étais plutôt gentil mais comme c' était pas assez, il a fallu que je me montre plus méchante avec lui. Mais ça parche pas! Il continue à me faire chier! Alors si quequ' un à un idée pour m' aider à me débarasser de lui se serait sympa parce que l' année prochaine ce sera rebelotte: il sera dans la même classe que moi! Au secour! J' ai pourtant tou essayé contre lui: la mort au rat, la pendaison, le meurtre... Mais rien à faire. Je tiens d' ailleur à vous préciser que la description que j' ai faite de lui dans le chapitre 2 n' est rien par rapport à la vérité. Si vous voulez des détails, demandez à mes agents: Lunarde et Patmole! Elles vous confirmeront qu' il est horrible. En attendant je vous quitte et n' oubliez pas si quelqu' un a une idée brillante, qu' il me tienne au courrant! Et puis les reviews, c' est pas pour rien que ça existe... Lol!

Pour le 4ème chapitre, je vais essayer de me débouiller pour l' envoyer en début de semaine. Kissous à tous XXX.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: La plupart des personnages de cette fiction ne m' appartiennent pas. Ils sont l' oeuvre de Joanne comme tout le monde le sait. Je lui ai pourtant jeté un Imperium mais elle est imunisée. C' est pas juste! Snifsnif...Pour continuer sur les disclaimers, seuls les personnages tels que Emilie ou encore Cassandre ( deux persos à venir ) sont le fruit de mon imagination débordante.

Résumé: Lily Evans est une jeune orpheline depuis quelques mois maintenant, et se voit dans l'obligation de quitter l'institut Salem pour se rendre au collège Poudlard et y commencer sa 5eme année. Cependant, la vie n'y sera guerre facile entre les coups bas aux - ou des - Maraudeurs, des rêves plus qu'étranges et agaçants, et un mage bien décidé à s'emparer d'elle ou plus particulièrement de CE qui lui appartient...

Note:C'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgents pour la pauvre jeune fille que je suis. Je tiens d'ailleurs à vous préciser que cette fic se déroulera sur la 5, 6 et dernière année de Lily et des Maraudeurs.

**C'est parti pour les RAR:**

Rajhna: Salut! Je t' avais prévenu qu' une surprise de taille t' attendait dans ce chapitre... Tu ne t' attendais surement pas à ce qu' elle soit envoyée à Serpentard... Mais j' ai tenu à te prévenir avant au moins comme ça tu savais que quelque chose allait arriver et puis je préfére éviter ta mort sinon j' aurais jamais la suite de "Et si les rôles s' inversaient" Lol! En tout cas pour cette fic ultra méga géniale je suis contente que tu ais mis le suite! Mais ca m' enerve parce que vendredi je pars en vacance jusque fin août et je pourrais pas lire la suite... ouin ouin ouin... C' est pas grave, je taxerais des sous à mon père pour aller au cyber. Niark niark niark niark... Kissous XXX.

ewilan59: AHHH! Un confrère! Vive les Dunkerquois! Lol! En tout j' éspère que ce chapitre répondra à tes attentes! Bisous XXX

blubs: Tu voulais la suite? Et bien la voili voilou! Gros kiss XXX

lulu: Ma chtite lulu, je n' ai qu' une chose à te dire: TU M' AGACE AVEC TES FAUTES D' ORTHOGRAPHES! Mdr! Pourquoi tu vas pas dire ça à binns? Non, c' est vrai elle n' a qu' a apprendre le français et mieux l' enseigner alors va le lui dire. Ca la vexera pas, je le lui ai déjà dit il faut juste le lui répéter parce que avec la petite taille de son cerveau ça lui ai déjà sorti de l' esprit. Et puis arrête de me critiquer et va critiquer toumou à la place! Lol! Gros kissous XXX! Au fait, c' était chouette dans le lot et garonne?

athalie: Non! Je n' ai pas perdu la boule je suis toujours comme ça. Lol! Tout le monde me le dit alors je suis habituée et ça ne me choque pas donc pas besoin de t' excuser je suis fière d' être une vraie pétée de l' esprit! MDR! Oui, je sais Lily à Serpentard c' est trop dingue mais je voulais une Lily sadique et c' est nécessaire pour la suite de l' histoire. Enfin, tu verras par toi même. Merci encore pour la review et bizzzzzzzous XXX

Emaya: Kikou! Contente que ma fic te plaise. De savoir que c' était ta prmière fic m' a fait super plaisir et ça ma même fait repenser à la première fic que j' ai moi-même lue et que j' avoue c' était un coup de bol! Alors comme ça tu aimes ces accrochages avec James? Eh bien ne t' en fait pas, tu vas être servie! A ça oui! Au fait, je suis curieuse d' où tu cnnais patpat? Tu la rencontré sur le chat? J' ai moi aussi une fic super à ta proposer. Elle s' appelle " Et si les rôles s' inversaient " et est écrite par Rajhna. Si tu la cherche, elle se trouve dans mes favories. Kissous et tu vas être gâtée niveau accrochage ici. LOL!

**_Chapitre 4: _**

Premier jour de cours,

Sa première nuit s' était bien passée. Mis à part peut-être qu' elle n' avait toujours pas réussi à franchir cette fichue porte à cause d' un ronflement sonore sortit tout droit de la gorge d' un monstre à tête de pékinois avec des cheveux bruns. Sur le coup, elle avait faillit accomplir son premier meurtre en l' étranglant. C' était Voldemort qui devait s' en mordre les doigts.

Le dortoir dans lequel était une petite pièce circulaire avec sept lits à baldaquins de couleur verte. Il n' y avait aucune fenêtre puisque la tour des Serpentards était située dans les cachots. En revanche, afin de remédier au froid polaire qui y séjourner constemment, un feu dansait dans l' âtre d' une cheminée en argent.

Lily venait seulement de se réveiller. En regardant les éléments du décors, son esprit vogua un peu plus loin et elle repensa à sa décision de faire parti de la maison Serpentard. Elle avait fait le bon choix, elle le savait. Elle se trouvait à l' endroit idéal si elle voulait des informations supplémentaires sur la personne de Tom Jedusor. Ici, les murs seraient ses oreilles. Elle ne pû empêcher un sourire machiavélique se dessiner sur ses lèvres lorsqu' elle se souvint de la tête qu' avaient tirés les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall en entendant le dernier mot prononcé pas le choixpeau magique. On aurait dit que le professeur McGonagall était sur le point de s' évanouir et pour la première fois de sa vie Lily avait réussi à déjouer son nouveau directeur. Lui qui savait toujours tout, il ne l' avait pas vu venir celle là!

La jeune fille soupira et se leva. Le dortoir était silencieux, les autres filles dormaient encore. Mais plus pour longtemps puisque Lily comptait bien faire la sadique et faire un bruit du diable pour les réveiller et se faire encore plus hair, si c' était possible. Déjà, les Poufsouffles, les Serdaigles et les Gryffondors la détestaient parce qu' elle faisait parti de la maison des Serpentards et qu' elle avait envoyer balader l' un des garçons les plus foutus du collège. Il ne lui restait plus que les Serpentards à se mettre à dos et la vie lui serait tranquille. Quoi que elle avait intercepté plusieurs regards haineux la veille des filles qu' abritait cette maison. Et ce surement parce qu' elle s' était moquée de leur petit prince aux longs cheveux et au stupide nom de Malefoy. Une vraie tarlouze sans cervelle celui-là. Et un futur Mangemort de surcroît; cela se voyait parfaitement chez lui. En se vidant totalement l' esprit, Lily pouvait en effet analyser les différentes auras autour d' elle et grâce à cela déterminer qui serait assez fou pour suivre la face de serpent.

Elle traîna ensuite un peu sous la douche, ayant légèrement perdu la notion du temps. Puis elle retourna dans la chambre où elle remarqua que ses " camarades " étaient enfin debouts. Elle voulut se diriger vers son propre lit, mais à peine avait-elle amorcé un pas qu' une blonde aux yeux bleus électriques vint lui barra la route. Elle aurait pu paraître jolie si elle ne la regardait pas en ce moment avec un regard de pure haine et de dégout. Lily observa les autres filles et put lire dans leurs yeux méchanceté, mépris et... amusement? Elle voulut ignorer la blonde et se dégager mais...

Hey, Evans! la stoppa-t-elle avec mépris. On n' a pas eu le temps de parler hier, alors laisse-moi t' expliquer quelques petites choses. Ici, on n' est pas à Salem! Ce qui veut dire que tu ne fais pas ta loi à Poudlard! Ici, c' est, nous, les Serpentards qui commandons! Et hier, tu as insulté notre chef en te moquant de sa coupe de cheveux et ça, je peux t' assurer que nous l' avons trés mal pris.

Lily jubilait. C' était trop facile de se mettre tout le monde à dos. Plus facile que de se faire des amis. Pourquoi les gens cherchaient-ils toujours la complication?

Ecoute... euh...

Black! Narcissa Black!

Hum... De la même famille que Sirius Black?

Evite de me parler de mon traître de cousin, Evans!

Oh, du calme! Je ne suis pas responsable de tes problèmes de famille, Black! Mais bon, tu veux qu' on parle, on va parler! Alors écoute-moi bien, Black, parce que je ne me répèterai pas! J' ai une sainte horreur des petits prétencieux dans le genre de Malefoy, Potter, ton cousin ou bien encore toi. Et JE suis MON propre maître! Donc ton chef -ou devrais-je dire votre maître - n' est en aucun cas le mien. Mais peut-être que tu as peur que je m' intéresse à cette tarlouze de Malefoy? Dans ce cas, tu n' as absolument rien à craindre. J' ai une nette préférence pour les bruns.

Comment oses-tu insulter Lucius de la sorte?

Eh bien, j' ose! Comme tu le dis si bien toi même!

Je te préviens, Evans! Cesse de faire ta maline! Chez les Serpentards, on n' aime pas ceux - ou celles - qui ont la langue bien pendue! Et tu risque de regretter tes paroles d' ici peu!

Serait-ce une menace? demanda Lily avec amusement.

Parfaitement!

Oh! Tu m' en vois désolée! dit elle d' un ton beaucoup trop désolé pour être vrai. C' est mon petit problème, on n' arrête pas de me le reprocher: je ne mâche pas mes mots. J' ai tendance à m' attirer des ennuis à force de dire ce que je pense.Ahhhh! Au moins, je serais prévenue s' il m' arrivait une colle.

Elle bouscula la jeune fille et fit un magnifique sourire plein de moquerie à la petite troupe de filles qui avaient assisté à la scène puis elle alla fermer magiqement sa malle de façon à ce qu' elle seule puisse annuler le sort. Elle monta ensuite à la salle commune, non sans avoir lâché un " Salut les Trolls " à l' adresse des 6 filles avant de sortir.

La salle commune des Serpentards était une longue pièce aux murs et au plafond de pierre. Un lustre émettant une lumière verte y était d' ailleurs accroché. Une cheminée aux motifs compliqués était dissimulée dans un coin et un feu vert y brûlait par la même occasion. Le canapé et les fauteuils étaient en cuir.

La pièce était vide et Lily traca sa route pour sortir de ce lieu lugubre et se retrouver dans un couloir aux murs de pierre froide. Sur le chemin de la Grande Salle, quelques portraits solitaires tentèrent de lui faire la conversation mais elle les ignora et arriva bientôt au grand hall d' entrée, où elle vit le directeur descendre l' escalier de marbre dans le but surement de prendre lui aussi son petit déjeuner. Il la toisa un instant avec un regard qui semblait dire " Toi, tu mijotes quelque chose " et l' attendit au milieu du hall.

Bonjour, professeur! le salua-t-elle.

C' est une bien belle journée qui s' annonce, Miss Evans!

Ils reprirent ensemble leur marche vers la Grande Salle.

Vous dites surement vrai, professeur. Comme toujours.

Cependant, on ne peut pas le contrôler. C' est bien dommage! Il est ainsi des choses indomptables dans le monde, comme le destin. Si une chose doit se passer, elle se déroulera comme prévue. C' est là que j' en viens à me poser une question que je n' aurais jamais songer imaginer.

Laquelle, professeur? Si je peux me permettre...

Pourquoi diable ai-je cru que vous seriez une Gryffondor exemplaire? J' avoue avoir été trés étonné de votre admission à Serpentard, Miss. Il est pourtant vrai que vous êtes une jeune fille trés maline, trés rusée, même trés intelligente... Alors pourquoi ai-je cru vous voir à Gryffondor? J' ai même cru entendre le Choixpeau crier un GRYF quelque chose à un certain moment... Cela fait beaucoup d' hallucinations, ne trouvez-vous pas, Miss Evans?

Oui, professeur! Mais je crois me souvenir que les bonbons à la menthe ont un drôle d' effet sur vous. Peut-être en avez-vous trop mangé avant le banquet!

Lily voyez bien que le directeur n' était pas dupe. Il était même trés intelligent et il se doutait bien que Lily avait perverti le Choixpeau mais il préférait faire comme s' il ne savait rien du tout.

Ils se séparèrent, Dumbledore pour se rendre à la table des professeurs et elle à la tables des Serpentards. Elle était la seule élève présente dans la salle mais à peine avait elle beurré son premier toast qu' une poignée d' étudiants entra à son tour: 7 Gryffondors, 3 Serdaigles et 5 Poufsouffles. Elle reconnut parmi les Gryffondors Potter, Black, Lupin et le petit au nez pointu. Elle ne put s' empêcher de l' analyser. Pour le moment, il semblait un garçon comme les autres avec ses peurs mais ayant une confiance aveugle envers ses amis. Mais Lily voyait bien qu' il était plus " faible " que les autres et avait tendance à suivre plus fort que lui. A surveiller, donc d' aprés elle. S' il suivait les plus forts, il était bien capable de suivre Voldemort... Les trois autres étaient des filles qui dévoraient les 4 garçons des yeux. C' était pathétique! En observant Potter, Lily du se résoudre à avouer que c' était vrai! Ils étaient vraiment canons mais il fallait voir ce qu' ils vallaient à l' intèrieur... Et puis, ce n' était pas une raison pour se mettre à baver comme ça! On aurait dit des scoutts à petard souffrant de la rage. Peut-être devait-elle en parler à Madame Pomfresh, l' infirmière de l' école. Il vallait mieux prévenir que guérir. La rage s' était contagieux en cas de morsure... Elle remarqua alors que Potter la regardait avec un regard interrogateur. Elle ne s' était pas rendue compte qu' elle l' observait depuis un moment sans ciller. Mais c' était plus parce qu' elle était perdue dans ses pensées que parce qu' elle se rinçait l' oeil. Elle lui lança un regard dédaigneux, le faisant froncer dangereusement les sourcils, et détourna le regard. Elle posa les yeux sur le toast qu' elle s' était préparée, et le reposa dans son assiette pour ensuite se lever et prendre la direction de la double porte. Mais avant qu' elle ne l' ait franchie, elle entendit Dumbledore l' appeler et c' est iritée qu' elle s' avança jusqu' à la table des professeurs.

Oui, professeur?

Où allez-vous, Miss?

Ca ne se voit pas! Je m' en vais?

Sans n' avoir rien avalé?

Je n' ai pas faim? Et puis, je n' ai pas de compte à vous rendre. Vous n' êtes pas ma mère à ce que je sache! répondit-elle d' un ton cinglant. Je vais donc, comme j' en avais l' intention avant que vous ne m' interpelliez, sortir de la Grande Salle, retourner à mon dortoir prendre mon sac et enfin j' irais en cours! A moins qu' il ne me faille votre permission? Ne sait-on jamais, je suis peut-être une petite fille perdue qui cherche son chemin!

Perdue, vous l' êtes! Mais ce n' est pas un chemin que vous chercher, Miss... C' est vous que vous cherchez et cela vous le savez pertinemment.

Lily resta sans voix! Comment pouvait-il prétendre une chose parielle?

Pour en revenir à votre intention d' aller en cours, il serait plus judicieux que vous connaissiez votre emploie du temps pour cela, ne croyait vous-pas?

Elle saisit rageusement le parchemin que le vieux sorcier lui tendait et tourna les talons avant de rester une minute de plus dans cette pièce et d' attraper la bêtise du vieux fou. Elle remarqua en passant devant les Gryffondors que ces derniers étaient hilares. Elle préféra les ignorer et continua son chemin mais c' était sans compter sur Potter.

Il n' y a que les Serpentards pour faire des trucs preils. Je l' imagine bien se pointer en cours... Ca donnerait un truc dans le genre: " Excusez-mon retard, professeur! J' ai oublié de prendre mon emploie du temps ce matin... "

Et le prof répondrait: " Mais il n' y a pas de mal, Miss Evans. Cependant, il me semble que vous êtes élève de 5ème année et non de 1ère comme c' est le cas des élèves de cette classe " continua Black.

Pourtant, elle n' est pas blonde! ajouta Lupin. Bien que je n' ai rien contre les blondes... ( NB:moi non plus j' ai rien contre les blondes, la preuve j' en suis une alors si vous êtes blondes ne le prenez pas mal, oki? Merci d' avance parce que je tiens à la vie moi ).

Vous devriez éviter de fréquenter le directeur! les conseilla-t- elle alors en se tournat vers eux. Vous n' étiez déjà pas malin d' aprés ce que j' ai pu entendre dire sur vous mais là je crois que ça touche le fond. La débilité du vieux fou ne vous réussi pas. Vous êtes des cas irrécupérables, si vous voulez mon avis. Et puis, qui vous dit que j' ai besoin d' un emploie du temps? J' ai une langue et contrairement à vous je ne l' utilise pas pour rien. Mais j' avais oublié: l' intelligence est la vertue des Serdaigles et non celle des Gryffondors!

Un sourire seducteur se dessina sur les lèvres de Potter et il lança un regard prédateur à la jeune fille avant de lui dire d' une voix sensuelle:

Ca tombe bien que tu sache te servir de ta langue, Evans. Parce que moi aussi je sais me servir de la mienne. Je suis d' ailleurs un trés bon professeur dans ce domaine. Tu veux tenter ta chance?

Les trois filles faillirent tomber du banc tant la proposition de Potter était... alléchante pour elle et pour le moins inattendue. Lily reçu d' ailleurs en cadeau trois magnifiques regards écoeurés mêlés d' envi. Black semblait se délecter du spectable, Lupin cherchait le piège, et celui qui s' appelait Peter, si ses souvenirs étaient intacts, attendait la suite avec impatience. Lily, quant à elle préféra jouer le jeu. Elle se rapprocha de Potter d' une démarche sensuelle, le fit se retourner sur son banc de telle manière qu' il soit face à elle et rapprocha son visage de celui du brun, soufflant légèrement sur ses lèvres. Bizzarement, il avait l' air d' avoir trés chaud alors qu' il n' y avait encore eut aucun contact.

Comme ça ou plus prés? marmonna-t-elle tout contre ces lèvres tentatrices, il fallait l' avouer.

Eh bien, Potter? Je t' ai connu plus bavard. Serais-tu incapable de répondre? Te ferais-je tant d' effet?

Voyant qu' il ne répondait toujours pas, Lily se mordi légèrement la lèvre infèrieur. El là, ce fut un petit gémissement qui sorti de la gorge du brun. Lily de recula et un sourire moqueur orna ses lèvres.

Tu perds tes moyens, Potter! Mais pour ta gouverne, je n' au pas besoin de professeur pour ça et puis je crois que ces choses, là, en ont plus besoin que moi.

Elle désigna d' un mouvement de tête les trois filles et la réaction fut immédiate. Lupin se leva d' un bon mais il était bien le seul. Potter semblait encore perdu par ce qui venait de se produire, Black n' arrivait pas à croire que son meilleur ami n' ait pas su réagir et Peter ne savait pas quoi faire.

Ces " choses " comme tu dis, Evans, sont des êtres humains! s' énerva Lupin. Et contrairement à toi, elles ont un coeur. Toi, tu en es totalement dépourvu!

C' que tu crois, Lupin! Mais méfie-toi, tu aurais tort de me sous estimer, dit elle en s' éloignant.

Black sembla enfin réagir de son état de léthargie car il la rappela mais elle préféra continuer comme si de rien était

Reviens, Evans! Viens te battre! cria-t-il. Je n' ai jamais frappé une fille mais pour toi je ferais une exception. De toute façon, je ne vois en toi qu' une Serpentard. Allez! Viens m' affronter! A moins que je ne te fasse peur! A moins que tu ne sois une lâche!

Lily stoppa net à l' entente de ce dernier mot. Elle était folle de rage! Comment ce sal fils de Mangemorts osait-il lui dire une chose pareille? Elle se battait depuis plus de deux ans pour ses idées... Elle avait même fait tuer ses parents à cause de ça... Pour montrer qu' elle n' était pas une lâche, elle avait sacrifié sa vie! Qui pouvait prétendre en avoir fait autant, mis à part Emilie? Combien auraient abandonné au lieu de se battre?... Elle se retourna pour répondre aux attaques de ce crétin de Gryffondor mais elle croisa le regard bleu de Dumbledore, un regard sévère qui lui fit comprendre qu' elle devait se calmer. Sa magie corporelle avait brusquement atteint des sommets et cela devenait trop dangereux pour les personnes présentes. Elle souffla un bon coup et s' avança jusqu' à Black.

Qu' est-ce que tu sais de moi, Black? grinça-t-elle entre ses dents. Rien du tout! Alors évite de parler de ce que tu ne connais pas! Parce que s' il y a un lâche entre nous deux, pose-toi la question de savoir qui, avant de parler pour ne rien dire. Parce que à mon bon souvenir, c' est toi qui voulait frapper une fille il y a encore quelques instants.

Elle tourna furieusement les talons avant que sa colère n' éclate et passa la double porte. Elle entendait toujours Black qui l' appelait à venir se battre, brandissant les poings dans lesquels des tartines avaient été réduites en purée.

Ouais! C' est ça! Casse-toi! Trouillarde! l' entendit-elle crier alors qu' elle fermait la double porte sous les regards inquiets du directeur et de la directrice adjointe. Mais à peine avait-elle terminé son geste qu' on entendit une gigantesque explosion dans la pièce qu' elle venait de quitter. Sa colère avait atteint son paroxisme et tout ce qui était fait de verre avait volé en eclat, fenêtre y compris.

La journée était passée trop lentement au goût de Lily. Surtout qu' elle avait tenté mais sans succés de retrouver son calme. De plus, son brusque excés de rage n' avait pas été sans conséquence: en botanique, elle avait délibérément enclenché une barrière protectrice grâce à un sortilège de son cru, envoyant quiconque l' approchait de trop prés les quatres pattes en l' air. Ainsi, une Serdaigle et deux Serpentards avaient été transportés d' urgence à l' infirmerie. Personne n' avait rien compris à ce qu' il s' était passé et n' avait fait de rapprochement avec elle sauf Dumbledore bien sûr à qui l' histoire était montée aux oreilles. Au final, elle avait écopé d' une soirée de retenue.

Ce premier jour avait été d' un tel désastre qu' à la fin, Lily en était fatiguée. Mais la journée ne semblait pas pour autant prête à faire des concessions. En ce moment, elle regardait d' un oeil vitreux le professeur de potion qui, aprés un interminable discours sur les BUSES et quelques insultes aux Gryffondors, notait d' un coup de baguette magique les ingrédients nécessaires à la potion du jour au tableau. Elle recevait des coups d' oeil haineux de toute la classe: des Serpentards pour avoir insulté leur " prince " et des Gryffondors pour s' être embrouillée avec les Maraudeurs le metin même. Malgré que le cachot était gelé, elle sentait ses paupières s' alourdir à chaque seconde qui passait. " Ne t' endors pas! Ne t' endors pas! " se répétait-elle inlassablement. Elle entendit les Serpentards rire, signe d' une nouvelle moquerie du professeur envers les Gryffondors. Elle voyait la bouche d' Ipérite, le professeur, bouger sans qu' aucun son n' en sorte.

Hey! psssstt! Lily!

Elle se redressa brusquement et regarda autour d' elle. Mais personne ne faisait ettention à elle. Tiens? Plus de visage haineux?Ahhhh, si! Pour Ipérite de la part des Gryffondors et pour les Gryffondors de la part des Serpentards.

Psssssttt! Owwwhhh! Lily, tu te réveilles ou je parle dans le vide?

Encore cette voix! Mais qu' est-ce que c' était que ça? Tout le monde écoutait Ipérite débattre de sa stupide potion de ratatinage. Potion qu' elle avait par ailleurs étudié l' année précédente.Ahh non! Potter, Black, Lupin et Petigrow n' écoutaient pas. Ils faisaient les clowns en imitant le professeur lorsque ce dernier avait le dos tourné. Black avait même un don pour ça.

LILY! TU M' ENTENDS?

La dite Lily se leva en hurlant. Qui avait monté le son? Qui était le futur cadavre qui avait osé lui hurler dans les oreilles? Personne de la classe en tout cas! Mais alors...

Miss Evans, vous sentez-vous bien? demanda ironoquement Ipérite avec un rictus mauvais alors que tous les élèves se moquaient d' elle et la prenait pour une folle.

Ahhh! Ipérite s' était moqué d' elle. Elle devait bien être la seule Serpentard qu' il détestait.

Non, ça ne va pas! répondit-elle avec agressivité. J' ai un mal de crâne épouvantable depuis quelques secondes, de plus mon crétin de prof qui est moche, bête, stupide et qui fait des cours d' un tel ennui que c' est déconcertant me pose des questions aussi stupides et ridicules que lui - mais rien d' étonnant à cela quand on voit la taille de son petit cerveau - et pour finir, afin qu' il comprenne de qui je parle, il s' appelle Argon Ipérite, doit avoir dans les 70 piges - oh allez, soyons gentils, il a 69 ans et des balais -, ses cheveux gris sont mal lavés et mal coiffés et il a une énorme verrue sur le nez! Et beurk parce qu' en plus il y a un poil dessus!

Ipérite blanchit, les Serpentards la regardait encore plus avec haine, les Gryffondors ouvraient des yeux ronds, Pettigrow s' était ratatiné sur sa chaise, attendant que tombe l' horrible sentence, Lupin avait un sourire en coin, et Potter et Black faisaient des efforts surhumains pour s' empêcher de rire. Lupin dû même positionner ses mains sur leur bouche pour éviter d' empirer les choses.

VOUS AUREZ UNE RETENUE, EVANS! hurla le professeur de potion. CE SOIR... DANS MON BUREAU...20 HEURES!

INUTILE DE CRIER! JE NE SUIS PAS SOURDE! cria-t-elle comme si elle essayait de surpasser le bruit d' un marteau piqueur. CEPENDANT,CE SOIR CA NE SERA PAS POSSIBLE! J' AI UNE RETENUE AVEC LE DIRECTEUR!

Elle entendit un petit rire cristallin dans sa tête et sourit intèrieurement.

LE DIRECTEUR NE DONNE PAS DE RETENUES, EVANS!

A MOI SI! ET ARRETEZ DE CRACHER DES POSTILLONS! C' EST DEGOUTANT!

S' en fut trop pour Black et Potter qui éclatèrent de rire, entraînant Lupin avec eux. Mais un fou rire survint également dans sa tête.

FERMEZ-LA TOUS LES TROIS! s' écria Ipérite. VOUS VIENDREZ CE SOIR EN RETENUE! QUANT A VOUS, EVANS, VOUS VIENDREZ DEMAIN! ET TOUS LES AUTRES JOURS DE CETTE SEMAINE! ET MAINTENANT, ASSEYEZ-VOUS!

VOUS ETES SUR? JE PEUX ALLER AU BUREAU DU DIRECTEUR, SI VOUS VOULEZ!

JE NE VOUS FEREZ PAS CE PLAISIR, EVANS! ASSEYEZ-VOUS, EVANS! MAINTENANT, EVANS!

Elle se rassit donc, estimant qu' elle avait assez joué avec les nerfs de son professeur. Intèrieurement, elle jubilait! Même si elle savait qu' elle allait payer le prix fort de son insolence le soir même. Dumbledore n' allait pas lui hurler dessus, ça non. Mais ce serait un regard déçu qu' elle recevrait, elle en était sûre. Et il n' y avait rien de pire selon elle. Au moins, elle y était préparée. Le rire dans sa tête s' aténua et la vois repris:

_" Dis-moi! Il est con ton prof? "_

_" Ca, tu peux le dire, 'Milie!_ pensa-t-elle_ Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça fait du bien de t' entendre! "_

_" Bien sûr que oui, je le sais! Tu oublies que je sais toujours tout, ma Lils! Alors, dis-moi! J' avais raison pour l' heure? Tu l' as bien reçue à l' heure prévue ma lettre"_

_" Non, tu avais tort! Elle est arrivée avec deux minutes de retard! "_

_" Lils! Arrete de me mentir! Je sais toujours quand tu me ments! "_

Si les deux amis pouvaient communiquer, c' était grâce à la légilimencie d' Emilie. La blonde pouvait en effet entrer dans l' esprit de Lily pour lui parler et l' entendre lui répondre. Elle pouvait faire ça avec tout le monde mais généralemant, elle se servait de ce pouvoir pour connaître les secrets les plus intimes des gens qu' elle visitait.

_" Mais, j' y pense!_ songea Lily_ comment tu fais pour me parler malgré la distance qui nous sépare? Avant, je veux bien! On n' était qu' à quelques chaises l' une de l' autre... Mais là il y a tout un océan... "_

_" Tu te rappelle, dans la lettre que tu as reçue hier, je te disais que j' avais vu la vieille Turner cet été... C' est une vieille sorcière, elle force le respect! Peut-être pas autant que Dumbledore mais c' est une grande et puissante sorcière et c' est aussi une légilimens exceptionnel..._

_" Viens-en au fait 'Milie! "_

_" Oui, j' y viens! Tout ça pour te dire qu' elle m' a donné plusieurs cours durant l' été. Je suivais 3 à 5 séances par semaines et quand je lui ai parlé de toi et du fait que tu partais, elle a vu que je me sentais mal parce que je ne pourrais plus te voir et encore moins te parler! Alors elle à mis de côté ce que nous avions commencé pour que j' aprenne à mieux fermer mon esprit et me concentrer sur un endroit précis. C' est comme ça que plus je m' entraînais, plus j' arrivais à diriger mon esprit loin. "_

_" T' en mieux! Je n' aurais pas supporter une année sans toi! D' ailleurs si tu ne me l' avais pas demandé, je serais restée à Salem avec toi. "_

_" Oui, c' est ça! Et tu aurais perdu une chance incroyable... "_

_" Oui, mais en attendant, c' est toi que j' ai perdu! "_

_" Lily Iris Evans! Arrête de dire tes bêtises! Tu ne me perdras jamais, est-ce que c' est clair? Et puis, changeons de sujet, tu veux? J' ai passé deux mois sans te voir et je n' ai absolument pas envi de te faire la morale maintenant! Alors raconte-moi plutôt comment s' est déroulée ton premier jour! "_

_" Tu veux vraiment le savoir? Parce que pour être sincère ça a été la pire journée de toute mon existence. Et puis ce crétin de prof de potion n' a rien arrangé... "_

Devant elle, le professeur l' observait d' un oeil noir pendant que les élèves s' affairaient à préparer leur potion.

_" Oui! A croire que les profs de potion se passent le mot. Ils sont tous là pour nous pourir la vie! Juste comme ça, au fait, tu es dans quelle maison? "_

_" Serpentard! "_

_" QUOI? Lily, tu sais que j' ai horreur des blagues! Surtout quand elles sont de mauvais goût. Mais, Lily... Tu plaisantes n' est-ce pas? Tu sais que Voldemort lui-même a fait ses études à Serpentard? "_

_" Non, ça je ne le savais pas! Mais ce que je sais, c' est que c' est dans cette maison que l' on recense le plus de Mangemorts et c' est donc le meilleur endroit pour savoir ce que complote ce sal hypocrite de Sang mêlé... "_

Il y eut un raclement de gorge au dessu de sa tête et losque Lily leva la tête, elle croisa le regard glacé d' Ipérite.

Pouvez-vous répéter ce que je viens de dire, Evans?

Non, Monsieur, je ne peux pas!

Et puis-je vous demander pourquoi?

Je n' écoutais pas!

Et pour quelles raisons?

Tout d' abord parce que comme je vous l' ai déjà dit vos cours sont mortellement ennuyeux et aussi parce que je suis en pleine conversation avec ma conscience.

_" Je ne savais pas que j' étais ta conscience, Lils! "_ éclata de rire Emilie.

Je vous savez folle, Evans, mais à ce point c' est totalement désespérant.

Vous savez ce que disent les enfants moldus! C' est celui qui dit qui est! se moqua-t-elle.

SORTEZ, EVANS! JE NE VEUX PLUS VOUS VOIR, EVANS!

VOUS AVEZ UN PROBLEME AVEC MON NOM DE FAMILLE? NON, MOI JE DIS CA PARCE QUE J' AI REMARQUE QUE VOUS LE PRONONCIEZ A CHAQUE FIN DE PHRASE!

SORTEZ!

Elle se leva et se mit au garde à vous.

OUI, CHEF!

Puis elle attrapa ses affaires et sortit en claquant la porte.

NOTE: Voila un nouveau chapitre d' achevé. J' éspère que comme les autres, il vous aura plu. Bon, ma chtite lulu aimerait que je vous parle de notre professeur Binns à nous. Alors quoi vous dire de cette crétine de prof. Eh bien comme le seul prof fantôme de Poudlard, notre professeur binns à nous est tellement ennuyante qu' elle nous fait dormir. D' ailleurs, je profite de ces cours ridicules pour perfectionner ou écrire mes fanfictions. Alors cette prof est d' un ridicule à vous faire taper les fesses par terre. Elle répéte tout le temps le même mot lors d' un cours et puis moi et mes copines on adore compter le nombre de fois qu' elle le dit. C' est trop tordant. Elle n' arrête pas de faire des fautes d' orthographe alors qu' elle est prof de français. Je ne vous ai pas dit qu' au début de l' année je lui ai dit que c' était une mauvaise prof et qu' elle ne savait pas parler français... Qu' est-ce que je n' avais pas dit là! Elle n' a pas pu me saquer de toute l' année. Vous voulez une preuve qu' elle est pas bien dans sa tête et qu' elle est nulle? Une fois elle a répété cinq fois de suite la même phrase et tout d' un coup elle nous a demandé " C' était quoi déjà la phrase? ". Elle est complètement cinglée dans sa tête. Voilà c' est dit, vous savez comment est le professeur binns du lycée Montaigne. Une vieille folle qui devrais aller à l' asile. Lol!

Bon, je vous fait de gros kissous et vous dit à bientôt pour la suite. Kissous XXX


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers: La plupart des personnages de cette fiction ne m' appartiennent pas. Ils sont l' oeuvre de Joanne comme tout le monde le sait. Je lui ai pourtant jeté un Imperium mais elle est imunisée. C' est pas juste! Snifsnif...Pour continuer sur les disclaimers, seuls les personnages tels que Emilie ou encore Cassandre ( deux persos à venir ) sont le fruit de mon imagination débordante.

Résumé: Lily Evans est une jeune orpheline depuis quelques mois maintenant, et se voit dans l'obligation de quitter l'institut Salem pour se rendre au collège Poudlard et y commencer sa 5eme année. Cependant, la vie n'y sera guerre facile entre les coups bas aux - ou des - Maraudeurs, des rêves plus qu'étranges et agaçants, et un mage bien décidé à s'emparer d'elle ou plus particulièrement de CE qui lui appartient...

Note:C'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgents pour la pauvre jeune fille que je suis. Je tiens d'ailleurs à vous préciser que cette fic se déroulera sur la 5, 6 et dernière année de Lily et des Maraudeurs.

**C'est parti pour les RAR:**

Rajhna: Kikou 'tite Rajhna! Je suis d' accord avec toi, Lily n' aime pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds et quand on la cherche on la trouve. Son hobby préfé sera d' ailleurs par la suite de faire enrager les Maraudeurs et plus particulièrement James. Ah, le pauvre! Elle va lui en faire baver! Pour ce qui est de faire la 5, 6 et 7ème année, je ne dirais pas que ce sera dur mais plutôt long mais bon de toute façon, j' ai déjà tout le plan des 3 années à venir dans ma tête. Donc je pense que ça ira. De plus, ma toute première fic raconte la première année des Maraudeurs et là je viens d' entamer la seconde année et je compte bien aboutir à la 7ème. J' ai beaucoup de courage et de volonté donc je sais que j' y arriverais.LOL! Oui, Lily ne veut pas de nouveaux amis parce qu' elle a peur que Voldemort les lui enlève. Elle pense qu' il sera plus facile pour elle de se battre si elle ne met personne en danger et il faut dire qu' elle a également peur de souffrir de nouveau de la perte d' un être cher.La nouvelle fic que tu écris à l' air plutôt pas mal mais j' espère que ça finira bien tout ça parce que moi et les bad ending... Sur un nouveau chapitre je te laisse donc et te plaira j' espère qu' il fera.Kissous XXX ( C' est binns qui s' étoufferait si elle voyait ce que je viens d' écrire. MDR! Youpi! A bat binns! ).

SusyBones: Salut! Rassure-toi, tu n' es pas la seule qu' on prend pour une folle quand elle rigole toute seule devant l' écran de son ordi. Je suis moi-même une habituée et mes parents ont décidé qu' il ne voulez plus savoir ce qu' il m' arrivait. Aprés tout, c' est bien connu, je suis une frappé de l' esprit. Souvent mon père me dit que j' ai une araignée dans le plafond et moi pour l' embêter, je lui répond que c' est tout à fait naturel, que quand on mélange la connerie de la mère et celle du père ça fait généralement pas grand chose de bon. Et ça fini toujours par une petite tape derrière la tête. Lol! Les parents... Bon, je ne suis pas là pour te parler de ma vie... Pour parler de Lily, il est vrai que c' est une reine du cassage par excellence, tu pourras d' ailleurs voir par toi-même dans ce chapitre. Moi aussi j' adore James. C' est mon personnages préféré dans les livres avec Drago mais ici on ne dirait pas que je l' adore, hein... Faut dire que je suis plutôt sadique avec lui dans cette fic - ou plutôt, c' est Lily qui l' est. Mais que veux tu j' aime l' embêter et on dit que qui aime bien châtie bien, non? Emilie est dans cette histoire la seule qui permettra de connaître la vrai Lily Evans ou du moins, celle qu' elle était avant. C' est une vrai amie comme on rêve souvent d' en avoir ( quoi que moi je les ai déjà trouvées ). Hum... Toumou, comme James? Peut-être au niveau caractériel ( et encore... Parce que James ne passe pas sa vie à raconter sa vie sexuelle! ) mais ça s' arrête là parce que physiquement, c' est pas ça... Faudrait que tu vois le vrai Toumou et tu comprendrais! Beurk... Je ne veux pas être méchante mais c' est le seul adjectif qui lui correspond. MDR! Au moins, James est une bombe! Dommage d' ailleurs qu' il n' existe pas... snif... Pour Malefoy père, je suis désolée pour les fans mais j' ai horreur des garçons aux cheveux long sauf Sirius bien sûr parce que lui il sont juste à la bonne hauteur. Mais non je ne fais pas de favoritisme... N' importe quoi! Bon je te laisse et te dit a ! Kissous XXX

Prongsynette: Et oui, Lily est une vrai sadique. Je trouve que ça change un peu de la petite Lily bien sage et toute gentille qui ne vit que pour ses études. Parce qu' ici, les études c' est pas son truc... Non pas que c' est une mauvaise élève mais elle en a un peu rien à faire. En tout cas merci pour la review et big kiss XXX

Lunarde: Ma chtite lulu j' adore ta description de Toumou... LOL! J' ai particulièrement apprécié le passage " je te castre les parties dont tu te vante tant ". MDR! Et pourtant je suis sûr qu' elles n' ont aucun mérite. Par contre l' adjectif " beauté " ne lui sied absolument pas! Même si aprés tu le compares à une vieille chaussette sale. C' est trés vexant pour cette pauvre chaussette quand même. Au fait tu trouve pas que j' ai été un peu trop gentille avec binns? J' aurais dû mettre plus de sarcasmes, non? Allez kissous ma lulu XXX et pour répondre à ta question, Emilie est bien française d' origine mais ça n' a aucune importance dans cette histoire. Rekissous et je t' adore XXX

**Qui a demandé le chapitre 5? Et bien le voili voilou:**

Apprendre à gérer,

Un mois s' était écoulé depuis ce premier jour de classe à Poudlard, qui restait encore le pire qu' elle n' eût jamais eu. Le soir même, elle s' était rendue au bureau de Dumbledore et, comme il fallait s' y attendre, il s' était montré axtrêmement déçu de son comportement. Il lui avait demandé de se calmer, d' arrêter ses bêtises, de contrôler ses débordements de fureur... Tout simplement de gérer! Il avait du mal à comprendre qu' elle puisse facilement laisser éclater sa colère contre n' importe qui, mais que lorsqu' il s' agissait de sa peine, elle était incapable de l' extèrioriser.

Finallement, elle avait réussi à se mettre à dos tous les élèves du chateau. Il fallait dire qu' elle s' était montrée volontairement agressive avec tout le monde. De plus, elle rembarrait chaque étudiant qui tentait une approche pour sympathiser - ou plutôt pour gagner des paris. Eh oui! La serpentardesque Lily Evans était devenue une sorte de jeu pour les élèves. Ils pariaient pour savoir qui serait le prochain à subir ses foudres ou plus généralement pour connaître l' identité de celui qui arriverait à lui faire dire une parole agréable. Ca faisait bien rire la jeune fille; surtout lorsqu' on voyait les lots à gagner: des chocogrenouilles, des fizwizbizz, des ballongommes, des plumes en sucre... Bref, des prix trés peu intéressants et qui apportaient plus de caries qu' autre chose. Mais Lily avait décidé de prendre les joueurs à leur propre jeu et désormais, à chaque fois que l' un deux l' approchait elle faisait semblant d' être amadouée pour mieux ensuite les envoyer voir ailleurs.

Les conlits avec les Maraudeurs et Malefoy étaient devenus monnaie courrante dans sa vie. Malefoy, encore et toujours à cause de sa coupe de cheveux ridicule; et les Maraudeurs parce qu' elle était désormais l' une de leur cible préférée. Mais le problème c' était qu' elle avait toujours le dernier mot. Problème pour eux, bien sûr. Potter ne lui avait pas pardonné de l' avoir chauffer comme elle l' avait fait, Black ne supportait pas l' idée que son meilleur ami se soit fait berner par une fille - Serpentard de surcroît -, Lupin n' appréciait guère qu' elle se montre agessive avec tout le monde et Pettigrow suivait le groupe. Ces " disputes " incessantes avaient fini d' achever le directeur qui l' avait de nouveau convoqué à son bureau, l' attendant avec son air déçu pour ne pas changer de ses habitudes.

Le professeur McGonagall avait dit vrai au sujet de Potter: c' était un imbécile empli de préjugés et qui plus est infondés - mais heureusement pour lui, il n' était pas le seul. En effet, Serpentard n' était pas la seule maison à produire des Mangemorts. Lily avait en effet perçu 12 potentiels Mangemorts chez les Gryffondors, 8 chez les Poufsouffles, 13 chez les Serdaigles et 28 chez les Serpentards. Bon, d' accord! C' était à Serpentard qu' elle en avait trouvé le plus mais chaque maison en était muni. Parmi ces 28, un garçon de son année avait piqué son intérêt à vif: Séverus Rogue... L' aura qu' il dégageait restait étrange. A la fois positive et négative, Lily n' était pas parvenu à la déchiffrer. Et cela l' intriguait beaucoup.

Les entraînements avec Dumbledore n' avaient toujours pas commencés. Mais elle ne s' en inquiétait pas. Les scéances auraient lieu en temps voulu. Cependant, elle devait bien admettre qu' elle avait hâte de savoir quel genre d' épreuves le directeur lui ferait passer. Mais ça, elle ne l' avouerait sous aucun prétexte. Pas même sous la torture. Son nom de famille et l' honneur qui y était rattaché étaient les dernières choses qui lui restait de ses parents et elle comptait bien les garder intact.

Il était bientôt 21 heure et Lily rentrait d' un pas lent vers la tour des Serpentards. Elle sortait de la bibliothèque où elle avait passée la plus grande partie de la soirée à terminer un saleté de devoir de potion. Quoi que terminer n' était pas le mot, essayer de terminer serait plus juste. Elle n' avait absolument rien compris à ce fichu devoir et maintenant elle avait un mal au crâne à se jeter de la tour d' astronomie. Sans oublier le 0 que ce con d' Ipérite se ferait un plaisir de lui offrir pour devoir non fait...

J' ai mal au crâne! maugréa-t-elle à haute voix.

_" A qui la faute?_ la sermona Emilie_ Faut vraiment être frappé dans sa tête pour s' acharner sur un stupide devoir de potion! "_

_" T' as pas vu mon prof, 'Milie. J' en ai marre de passer mes soirées en retenue... A la place je pourrais m' entaîner. Ahhh! Si seulement les potions pouvaient être aussi faciles que les enchantements! "_

_" Pourquoi tu ne fais pas comme moi, Lils? Tu te concentres pour entrer dans la tête des meilleurs et comme ça tu connais la réponse à ta question. "_

_" Au cas où tu l' aurais oublié 'Milie, ce n' est pas moi la legilimens..._

_" Oui! Mais toi tu peux les forcer à te dire ce que tu veux! Tu est trés persuasive quand il faut! "_

_" Pour commencer, je me vois mal me lever en plein cours pour demander à un élève de me donner la réponse! Et puis tu oublies que je ne contrôle pas encore assez ce pouvoir pour l' utiliser sur quelqu' un. Il pourrait y avoir des ratés et sans le faire exprés je pourrais lui faire débaler toute sa vie sexuelle devant toute la classe! Non merci! Trés peu pour moi! Rappelle-toi la fois où j' ai voulu faire dire à Toumou que le professeur Amoniac était une grosse truie avec des dents de lapin et qu' elle lui faisait de l' effet devant elle-même et toute l' école... "_

_" Ah! Oui, je me souviens! A la place, il a baissé son pantalon et en-dessous on a pu voir un magnifique slip kangourou " _éclata de rire Emilie.

_" Je ne trouve pas ça drôle 'Milie! J' en ai fait des cauchemards pendant des semaines! "_

_" Oh! Pauvre petite Lily! Je compatie à ton malheur! C' est vrai que ce n' était pas trés joli à voir. "_

_" Oh! Rien que d' en parler, des images plus horribles les unes que les autres défilent dans ma tête... Oh! BEURK! "_

Lily se figea brusquement. Elle était entrain de traverser le hall d' entrée et tous les visages s' étaient tournés vers elle. Elle ne s' était pas rendu compte qu' elle avait prononcé le dernier mot à haute voix.

Qu' est-ce qu' il y a? Vous voulez ma photo? les agressa-t-elle aussitôt les faisant sursauter.

Non merci, Evans! Ta tête ferait peur aux pauvres premières années qui auraient le malheur de tomber dessus!

Mais mon pauvre Black... Tu t' es regardé dans un miroir?

Oui, Evans! Tous les jours! Et c' est indéniable: il n' y a pas que les filles qui craquent pour moi! Contrairement à toi!

Pourquoi, Sirius? Ton miroir s' est craqué quand tu t' es miré dedans ce matin? le taquina Lupin, faisant éclater de rire Potter et Pettigrow.

Mais qu' est-ce que tu crois, Rémus! Je suis une bombe! La bombe des bombes!

Et bien, fait attention à toi, Black! lui lança Lily! Les bombes ça explose! Et j' ai bien peur que d' ici peu ta grosse tête enflée n' en fasse les frais. Et quant à savoir si mon physique est oui ou non avantageux, demande à ton pote Potter! Parce que si mes souvenirs sont exacts, il m' a fait une proposition plus qu' alléchante - je dois l' avouer - au début du mois et ce matin encore il me lançait quelques petits regards...

C' était des regards de haine, Evans! Ne prend pas tes désirs pour des...

Tu as raison, Evans! intervint Potter. Tu es plutôt bien fouttue! Mais... intèrieurement, il y a du travail à faire parce que ce n' est pas ça.

Sache que j' ai toujours raison, Potter! Mais je te retourne le compliment. On ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie. Regarde-toi, par exemple! Tu es beau... intelligent... riche... Sang Pur... C' est un fait! Mais si j' avais à te décrire, j' utiliserais plus les termes suivant: idiot, bête, imbécile, abrutit, crétin, ridicule, binoclard, prétencieux, orgueilleux, égoiste, mal honnête, menteur, immature, intolérant, inconscient, dépourvu de bon sens, emplie de préjugés, persécuteur, et pour finir en beauté je dirais que tu es totalement incapable d' affirmer ta virilité!

Les Maraudeurs restaient là à la regarder n' en croyant pas leurs oreilles. Derrière eux, un grand rire moqueur retenti et tout le monde se tourna vers Malefoy.

Eh bien eh bien, Potter! Tu sembles avoir perdu de ta grandeur. Dis-moi, qu' est-ce que ça fait de se faire jeter? Surtout qu' en on en a pas l' habitude!

Et toi, Malefoy! Dis-moi, qu' est-ce que ça fait de retrouver sa copine dans un lit avec son garde du corps? demanda Potter avec un sourire méchant et regardant l' ex petite amie du blond! Moi, en tout cas aucune de mes copines ne m' a fait un coup aussi vache!

Normal! Tu ne leur laisses-pas le temps!

Ca doit faire...

Fermez-la tous les deux! le coupa Lily. Dis-moi, Malefoy! Qu' est-ce que ça fait de découvrir qu' on est gay?

Des yeux ronds s' ouvrirent de partout et des murmures suivirent. Malefoy s' était figé, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Même les Maraudeurs étaient incapables de parler.Emilie riait tellement que Lily l' imaginait bien se rouler par terre. Séverus Rogue s' était brusquement raidi. Narcissa Black regardait tour à tour son petit ami et Lily. Cette dernière jubilait de l' effet produit et avant que quelqu' un ne réagisse, elle avait fait demi-tour et s' engouffrait dans le passage descendant aux cachots. Cependant elle se retourna avant de disparaître et lança:

Ah! Au fait, Malefoy! Ta virilité est encore plus mise en doute que celle de Potter quand on voit ta coupe de cheveux.

Puis elle disparue dans le passage menant à la salle commune de Serpentard. Elle savait qu' elle n' aurait pa dû dire ça au sujet de Malefoy. C' était un mensonge! Malefoy était 100 pour 100 hétéro! Mais il l' avait énervée à venir se mêler de leur conversation et comme elle savait que l' homosexualité était trés mal vue... elle n' avait pas pu s' en empêcher. Elle seule avait le droit de se moquer de Potter! Elle avait été la première et comptait bien le rester. Oui, Lily Evans était une fille trés possessive!

Emilie était toujours hilare et ne pouvait plus s' empêcher de rire. Le pire, c' était qu' en ce moment même, elle était en cours et on devait la prendre pour une folle à rire toute seule comme ça. D' ailleurs, si elle ne cessait pas bientôt, on allait l' emmener de force à l' infirmerie.

Elle arriva bien vite à la salle commune et descendit au dortoir où elle s' affala sur son lit, exténuée. Une boule de poils vint se nicher dans son cou et lui lécha la joue.

J' ai fermé le claquet à cet imbécile de Malefoy, Tsunami! T' aurais dû voir sa tête! marmonna-t-elle en baillant.

Le chaton répondit par un léger miaulement qui la berça tendrement, la faisant tomber doucement dans les bras de Morphée. Cette nuit là, elle se retrouva de nouveau dans le couloir aux murs de pierre. Mais c' était différent. Comme d' habitude, elle marchait vers la porte close. Comme d' habitude le bruit de ses pas sur la pierre froide résonnait dans la froideur du couloir. Comme d' habitude, elle se rapprochait lentement de la pièce. Comme d' habitude, tout était noir. Mais cette fois, il y avait en plus...

Liiiiilyyyyyyyyyyy... Liiiiiilyyyyyyyyyy... Viens... N' aie pas peur... Ecoute-nous... Entend-nous... Suis-nous... Laisse-toi guider... Trouve ta voie...

Je ne comprend pas... De quoi parlez-vous? Qui êtes vous?

Nous sommes ce que tu veux... Nous sommes ce que tu es... Nous sommes ton corps... Nous sommes ton âme... Nous sommes ton esprit... Nous sommes ton coeur... Nous sommes toi...

Hein? ( Lol! La réplique qui tue )

Aie confiance... Tu n' as pas à avoir peur de nous... Nous ne te voulons aucun mal...

Mais je ne...

**BBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWMMMMMMMMM!**

Lily se réveilla en sursaut. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Elle se sentait fiévreuse. Et son mal de tête venait de resurgir. Dehors, l' orage grondait fort et des éclairs venaient parfois éclairer le ciel obscurci. On entendait la pluie s' écraser sur le sol et les rafales de vent qui faisaient s' agiter les arbres de la forêt interdite étaient violentes. La Serpentard se redressa dans son lit et jeta un coup d' oeil à son réveil... 4h30! Lily savait qu' elle aurait dû être furieuse de se faire réveiller à une heure pareille mais là, elle était plutôt reconnaissante à ce coup de tonnerre de s' être manifesté. Elle avait eu peur... Oui, pour la première fois depuis 4 ans, Lily avait eu peur! Et d' un simple rêve en plus. Mais était-ce bien un simple rêve? Depuis la première fois où elle avait fait se rêve, elle avait su que ce couloir et cette porte existaient. Et ces voix? Elles avaient semblés si réelles... Pourquoi ce genre de chose devait-il toujours lui arriver à elle? Pourquoi son esprit s' acharnait-il à vouloir passer cette porte? Et pourquoi ces voix l' appelaient-elles? Elle devait en parler! Mais à qui? Dumbledore? Non! elle devait en parler à la seule personne en qui elle pouvait placer sa confiance! Encore fallait-il pour cela qu' Emilie ait laissé sa conscience ouverte pour pouvoir l' entendre en cas de problème...

Emilie? marmonna-t-elle tout bas. Emilie, il faut que je te parle, c' est important!... Emilie, tu m' entends?... Je t' en prie, 'Milie, répond!...

_" Hum... "_

Lily fut tout de suite rassurée. Elle avait eu peur un instant qu' il ne soit arriver queque chose à sa meilleure amie.

_" 'Milie? Il faut que je te parle! "_

_" Lily, tu sais quel heure il est? " _se facha la blonde.

_" Oui! Il est seulement 23h30 à Salem! C' est pas tard! "_

_" Oui, peut-être, mais moi, on m' a donné un calmant pour calmer mon fou rire et maintenant, je suis légèrement dans les vaps. En plus, ils m' ont obligés à passer la nuit à l' infirmerie les salops! Ils ont dit que j' avais les nerfs à vifs! Comment osent-ils! "_

Lily dû retenir un petit rire. Voilà! Il suffisait qu' elle parle au cas déséspéré qui lui servait d' amie pour qu' elle retrouve le moral et que sa peur s' en aille comme elle était venue.

_" Je suis désolée, 'Milie! Mais c' est important... " _

_" Important comment? "_

Emilie avait compris que Lily ne se sentait pas bien car elle semblait soudain bien réveillée. En effet, le mot "important" ne faisait pas parti du vocabulaire de la "rousse".

_" Eh bien... Tu sais ce rêve que je fais souvent depuis mai denier... Celui avec la porte... Cette satanée porte que je n' arrive toujours pas à passer... Il y a un élément nouveau... "_

_" Tu as enfin passé la porte? "_

_" Non, mais je préfèrerais! Cette nuit, c' était étrange! Il y avait des voix! "_

_" Des voix? "_

_" Oui, des voix féminines! Elle m' appelaient à franchir la porte... Elles voulaient que je les suive! Elles m' ont dit qu' elles me servaient de guides... qu' elles... qu' elles étaient moi! Que je devais leur faire confiance! "_

_" Mais... Ca n' a aucun sens! " _

_" Je sais! Mais c' était vraiment flippant... J' ai vraiment eu peur 'Milie! "_

_" Tu as parlé à Dumbledore de tes rêves? "_

_" Non! "_

_" Tu sais, Lils! Je pense que tu devrais te renseigner à la bibliothèque! Sur les rêves... Et pourquoi pas les esprits... "_

_" Les esprits? "_

_" Parfaitement! Les esprits! Moi-même, j' ai commencé à chercher quelques trucs sur les rêves prémonitoires... Mais je n' ai encore rien trouvé qui correspondait à ton cas..._

_" T' es un amour 'Milie! Qu' est-ce que je ferais sans toi? "_

_" Surement des bêtises! Sans moi, tu te serais laissé dépérir ou alors tu serais parti casser la gueule à Voldemort et tu n' en serais jamais revenue! "_

_" _ _Mais non! "_

_" Oh, que oui! "_

_" Et moi je te dit que non! "_

_" Et moi je te dit que si! Et ne discute pas! Je suis de 7 mois ton aînée alors tu me dois le respect! Et puis, j' ai toujours raison! "_

_" Ouai! t' es peut-être mon aînée mais c' est moi la plus grande de nous deux! "_

_" Pfff! Seulement de deux centimètres... Y a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat! "_

_" Mauvaise perdante! "_

_" Moi? Non! C' est même pas vrai! "_

_" Si c' est vrai! "_

_" Non, c' est pas vrai! "_

_" Si! "_

_" Non! "_

_" Si! "_

_" Non! "_

_" T' es têtue? Mais tu es mal barrée parce que de nous deux, c' est moi la plus têtu! "_

Il y eut un grand silence seulement dérangé par les ronflements de l' une des filles du dortoir puis... Les deux amies éclatèrent de rire! Heureusement que Lily était couchée sinon, elle serait tombé au sol tellement elle était secouée de fous rires. Il y eut un bruit de chute dans la pièce, un cri de douleur et un " AARRRGGGGGHHHHH! Qu' est-ce qui se passe? On nous attaque? " faisant accentuer l' hilarité de la jeune fille. Puis la lumière s' alluma et un cri de guerre retentit dans la chambre.

EVAAAAAAAANNNNNNNSSSSSSSSSS!

Ha! Ca, c' était Black 12 ème du nom, petite amie d' un mec à cheveux long totalement incapable d' assumer sa virilité et nouvellement gay d' aprés Lily! Mais cette dernière était entrain de se tordre de rire sur son lit, ce qui expliquait la non réponse que reçu la dite Black 12ème du nom.

CA TE PREND SOUVENT CE GENRE DE CHOSES, ESPECE DE MALADE DU CERVEAU? T' ES COMPLETEMENT CINGLEE MA PAUVRE FILLE! FAUT ALLER TE FAIRE SOIGNER A SAINTE MANGOUSTE A L' ETAGE DES LESIONS CAUSEES AU CERVEAU!

Mais Lily ne répondit pas et son rire s' accentua quand...

_" Non!_ hurla Emilie_ Pas de calmant! Je me sens bien! C' est pas ma faute! C' est celle de Lily! Je vous en prie Madame Paracétamol! Mais arrêtez! Je vous dit que je n' ai pas besoin de calmant! Au meurtre! Lily! Arrête de te fendre la pipe et viens m' aider! "_

_"Et je fais comment? Si je sors de mon lit, je vais me faire trucider par une horde de Serpentards déchaînées qui n' apprécient guère d' être réveillées à 5h du matin... " _

_" Espèce de lâcheeeuuuusssss... "_

Mais la fin de sa phrase se perdit dans sa gorge. Le nouveau calmant qu' on lui avait administré faisait enfin effet! Et maintenant, Lily se retrouvait seule dans une chambre, le lit entouré de filles de 5ème année Serpentard prêtes à l' étrangler. Hureusement que les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin étaient fermés magiquement, sinon elle ne donnait pas cher sa peau.

EVANS! C' EST LA DERNIERE FOIS QUE JE ME REPETE! SORS IMMEDIATEMENT DE TON LIT!

Arrête un peu de meugler comme une vache à l' agonie, Black! dit-elle alors qu' elle reprenait son calme. Fais comme moi! Reste zen!

J' EN AI PLUS QUE MARRE DE TOI! TU N' EST QU' UNE... QU' UNE SALE GARCE!

Oh! C' est pas gentille de dire ça! Surtout de bon matin, comme ça! Que dirait Lucius s' il t' entendait, hein? Ah, non! Excuse-moi! Il a surement mieux à faire en ce moment que de t' écouter bavasser toute seule!

Ah, oui? Comme quoi?

Comme se bécoter dans son lit avec son amant de la soirée... C' est vraiment triste pour toi. Je n' ose imaginer ce que l' on peut resentir lorsqu' on apprend que la personne qu' on aime vous trompe avec une personne du même sexe...

Cesse d' insulter Lucius de la sorte, Evans! Sinon, tu pourrais bien le regretter!

Et tu vas faire quoi? Appeler à l' aide ton futur maître qui te traîteras comme un chien? Tu sais, Black! Vous êtes le dernier de ses soucis... Il se servira de toi comme il se sert déjà des autres. Et quand il sera en colère, c' est sur vous qu' il passera ses nerfs! Même les chiens sont mieux traîtés. Finallement, peut-être que ce ne sera pas plus mal... Tu aurais bien besoin d' être remise à ta place! C' est à dire dehors dans la boue avec les scroutts et toute les vermines de ton espèce! Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne nuit - enfin pour ce qu' il en reste - et fais de beaux rêves choupinette!

Elle attrapa sa baguette et jeta un sortilège de mutisme autour d' elle pour ne plus entendre les hurlements stridents de la blonde qui voulait l' écorcher.

C' est de bonne humeur qu' elle se leva le lendemain. Son rêve avait totalement été oublié et seul restait à présent son fou rire avec Emilie et sa dispute avec Black. Elle se sentait vivante aujourd' hui. Et ça, elle le devait à Emilie. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu' elle ne l' avait pas vu et autant rigolé avec elle. Et ça faisait vraiment du bien de se retrouver avec sa meilleure amie. Même si c' était de loin... Emilie serait toujours là pour elle; et elle serait toujours là pour Emilie.

Encore une fois, elle était la première fille du dortoir levée et comme elle n' avait pas envie que quelqu' un vienne lui gâcher son bon entrain, elle se dépêcha d' aller prendre sa douche et de sortir de la salle commune. Mais alors qu' elle tournait le coin pour déboucher sur un autre couloir, elle remarqua que Séverus Rogue le traversait. Parfait! Elle devait en avoir le coeur net et pouvoir apprendre ce qui l' intriguait chez lui. Elle devait tenter sa chance maintenant. Et elle avait une trés bonne excuse pour pouvoir lui parler.

Rogue! l' appela-t-elle.

Il se retourna pour voir qui l' avait appelé et fronça les sourcils en la voyant avancer vers lui.

Qu' est-ce que tu veux, Evans?

J' ai un service à te demander!

Quel genre de service?

Eh, bien... Je sais que tu es le meilleur de la promotion en potion et comme tu as pu le voir, c' est pas trop mon truc... Plus le prof est con, plus je calle! Donc je voulais savoir s' il serait possible que tu me donnes un coup de baguette. J' ai passé toute ma soirée d' hier à essayer de faire le devoir d' Ipérite mais je n' ai absolument rien compris à son charabia!

Pourquoi je t' aiderais?

C' est trés simple, voyons! De une parce que grâce à moi tu viens de gagner un pari, de deux parce que je me suis montrée agréable avec toi, et de trois parce que je peux faire en sorte que les Maraudeurs te foutent la paix en devenant leur cible numéro un!

C' est donnant donnant! Tu m' aides pour les cours d' enchantements et je t' aiderais pour ceux de potions!

Marché conclut!

Ils se serrèrent la main.

Et pour ce qui est des Maraudeurs? demanda-t-elle.

Laisse! Ca ne me dérange pas plus que ça d' être leur cible favorite! Bien au con... Pour le devoir de potion d' aujourd' hui, tu n' as qu' à me rejoindre à la bibliothèque à l' heure creuse de ce patin...

Lily n' eut aucune réaction visible quant au fait qu' il avait faillit laisser échapper une phrase mais son esprit, lui, l' avait bel et bien noté.

Pas de problème! répondit-elle.

Elle le dépassa et continua sa route.Elle eut un petit sourire en coin quand elle entendit Rogue lui dire d' une voix neutre:

T' es bizarre!

Non! C' était lui qui était étrange! Qui à part lui dans ce chateau avait une aura impossible à analyser et se fichait d' être la cible des Maraudeurs? Sauf elle, bien sûr! Elle, elle comptait pour du beurre. Et puis une chose était sûre avec elle, c' était que son aura était totalement positive. Aucune trace de mal ou de mauvaise intention envers quelqu' un d' autre. Mis à part Voldemort... et ses Mangemorts... et les Maraudeurs... et Malefoy... et... Bon, d' accord! Elle n' était pas tout à fait clean non plus mais elle, elle avait de bonnes raisons pour vouloir se venger de Voldemort et de ses toutous! Et de Malefoy aussi puisque c' était un futur Mangemort. Mais... et les Maraudeurs? Ils ne lui avaient rien fait... Ah si! Il l' avait prise pour cible! Mais était-ce suffisant? Non! bien sûr que non! Si elle était encore plus agressive avec eux qu' envers quiconque d' autre, c' était parce qu' au fond d' elle, elle les trouvés marrants! Et ça, c' était une trop grosse marque d' attachement selon elle. Et elle ne voulez pas être de nouveau responsable de la mort d' une personne innocente.

_" Aieeeeuuuuu! Ma tête "_ la sortit Emilie de sa léthargie._ Il sont pas bien de donner des calmants et des somnifères comme ça! C' est des malades! "_

Un petit rire s' échappa d' entre ses lèvres.

_" C' est ça! Rigole, Lils! Mais moi, je ne trouve pas sa drôle! Je les ai entendus dire qu' ils pensaient que j' avais le stress des examens de fin d' année... Non, mais tu te rends compte? Le stress des examens! Alors qu' il nous reste 9 mois et que je n' en ai absolument rien à faire moi de leurs examens! "_

_" Il faut calmer tes crises de rire, 'Milie "_

_" J' aimerais bien t' y voire, toi! T' étais pas mieux non plus, cette nuit! Tu as de la chance que personne ne t' ait vu dans cet état! Enfin, je veux dire qu' aucun prof ne t' ait touvé dans cet état et t' ait prise pour une folle. Et tu connais pas le pire... Ils veulent que je vois un Médicomage. "_

_" Pourquoi faire? "_

_" Et pas n' importe quel Médicomage! Un psy! "_

Et Lily reparti dans un fou rire comme elle seule savait les faire.

La journée se passa sans encombre. Rogue l' avait aidée à terminer son devoir, tout le monde évitait Malefoy le croyant gay, Emilie était désespérée et ne cessait de la faire rire, une nouvelle altercation avec les Maraudeurs avait conservé sa joie, et Dumbledore l' avait enfin convoquée à son bureau pour lui faire part qu' un premier entraînement aurait lieu le soir même. Ainsi la journée s' était déroulée dans la joie et la bonne humeur pour elle. Mais ce n' était pas le cas pour Rémus Lupin sur qui le sort semblait s' acharner. Pour commencer, il avait loupé une marche dans les escaliers en débuts de matinée et s' était cassé une jambe. Et tout ça à cause de Pettigow! Ensuite, il avait été pris de saignements de nez qui n' avait nullement l' intention de le laisser tranquille. Aprés cela, alors qu' il marchait tranquillement dans un couloir, Lily était sortie d' une salle de classe et il se l' était prise dans la figure. C' est de là d' ailleurs qu' était parti la dispute de la journée. Et pour finir, son Héripic lui avait lancé des épines dessus en cours de soin aux créatures magiques. Une bien belle journée donc qui s' était annoncée.

A 20 heures ce soir là, elle se rendit au bureau de Dumbledore. Son premier entraînement approchait à chaque pas qu' elle faisait, et elle était trés excitée. Mais elle savait se contrôler et ainsi, son regard restait neurtre et personne n' aurait pu dire qu' il se préparait quelque chose. Elle se demandait par quoi ils allaient commencés. Elle se doutait bien qu' ils n' allaient pas passer immédiatement à la pratique. Non! Ca aurait été trop simple! Elle arriva devant la gargouille de pierre qui cachait l' entrée du bureau du directeur et donna le mot de passe " Barbe à Marlin ". Combien de fois ne s' était-elle pas demandé où ce vieux fou allait chercher tous ses mots de passe. La gargouille lui lança un regard mauvais, comme à son habitude, et fit un pas sur le côté pour lui permettre de passer er d' accéder à l' escalier en colimaçon, lequel montait jusqu' à une porte avec un heurtoire en forme de gryffon. Elle frappa et entra dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

C' était une longue pièce circulaire avec de petits objets métalliques qui cliquetaient. Le bureau trônait au milieu de la pièce. Derrière, on pouvait voir une armoire au sommet de laquelle le Choixpeau magique étaient entrain de dormir. La pièce était vide; seul sur son perchoir, Fumseck, le phoenix de Dumbledore, la regardait avec curiosité et bien veillance. Elle s' approcha et le caressa.

Comment tu vas, toi? Tu ne t' ennui pas trop j' éspère avec Dumbledore! Parce que ça ne doit pas être trés intéressant à écouter, les affabulations d' un vieux fou!

Oh! Mais croyez-moi, Miss Evans! Fumseck et moi nous amusons beaucoup dans la journée! dit une voix dans son dos.

Elle n' eut pas à se retourner. Elle savait que Dumbledore l' observait avec un grand sourire.

Je me demande ce que vous faites de vos journées! dit-elle simplement. Que peut-il y avoir d' intéressant à regarder la vie des étudiants de cette école!

Oh, mais Miss Evans! Vous ne pouvez imaginer tout ce que je peux apprendre sur mes élèves jour aprés jour.

Ah bon? Parce qu' il y a quelque chose d' intéressant à apprendre les amours de chacun? Leur couleur préférée? Leur chiffre porte bonheur? Quel est leur rouge à lèvre favori pour les filles? Qu' ils ont ou non triché à leur dernier devoir écrit?...

Oh, Miss Evans! Vous ne sauriez imaginer...

Il alla s' asseoir derrière son bureau et lui fit signe de venir prendre place sur la chaise face à lui. Il l' observa un instant sans mot dire à travers se lunettes en demi-lune, les mains jointes.

Comment vous faites? demanda-t-elle soudain.

Comment je fais quoi, Miss?

Pour toujours tout savoir! C' est vrai! Je suis sûre que vous êtes au courrant de ma dispute avec Black, hier soir!

Oui, en effet! Je me suis même demandé si une scéance chez un Psichomage ne vous ferez pas du bien... Dites-moi, Miss! Cela vous prend souvent de rire comme vous l' avez fait cette nuit?

Et, bien! Voilà! Qu' est-ce que je disais! Vous savez que vos élèves ont besoin d' un minimum d' intimité! La journée, je veux bien comprendre que vous vous ennuyez... Mais la nuit, c' est fait pour dormir! Et non pour espionner ses élèves!

J' au eu une crise d' insomnie cette nuit...

Mais oui! Et moi je suis la cousine du roi d' Angleterre, lequel est le descendant direct de Merlin!

Mes sincères félicitations, Miss! Nous avons une célébrité à Poudlard... Je ne l' aurait jamais cru!

Espèce de vieux loufoque!

Je prend ceci pour un compliment de votre part, Miss!

Il lui fit un léger clin d' oeil puis reprenant son air sérieux:

Bien! Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de mes occupations... Mais plutôt pour essayer de voir comment nous pourrions vous aider à mieux maîtriser votre pouvoir! Avez-vous tenter de l' utiliser ces dernier jours, Miss?

Non! Emilie m' a dit que je devrais mais... je préfère m' abstenir pour le moment. Je ne le maîtrise pas encore assez pour prendre le risque de comettre une erreur.

Vous avez parfaitement raison! Mieux vaut ne pas prendre de risques... Avez vous réfléchi à ce que je vous ai dit cet été? Concernant le travail de l' esprit?

Oui! J' ai même consacré 10 minutes par jour à faire le vide autour de moi. Comme vous me l' avez conseillé, professeur! Et je dois avouer que ce n' est pas facile... Surtout quand vous avez une bande de crétins autour de vous qui passent leur temps à chahuter!

Bien! Ne traînons pas plus à bavasser. Nous allons passer à la pratique. Si vous avez du mal à fermer votre esprit et à vous concentrer, nous allons commencer par cela... Puisque c' est, là, la clé de votre réussite.

Il se leva et l' invita à en faire autant puis il fit disparaître le bureau d' un geste de la main et la positionna face à lui.

Le principal pour réussir à fermer son esprit, Miss Evans, est déjà de n' avoir aucune pensée! Videz- vous l' esprit et ne pensez à rien! Concentrez-vous sur un bruit, n' importe lequel, et faites le vide! Fermez les yeux!

La jeune fille s' éxécuta et chercha un bruit sur lequel se concentrer. Mais il y en avait tellement! Lequel choisir!

Vous devez choisir le bon, Miss Evans! Ce bruit sera celui qui vous guidera; il sera celui qui vous donnera l' espoir. Il suffira que vous l' entendiez, l' écoutiez pour savoir ce que vous devez faire. Il vous montrera la voie à suivre.

Il y eut un petit sifflement sur sa droite suivit d' une légère note de musique. Puis un bruissement de plumes et un doux roucoulement. Fumseck! Le phoenix... Le chant du phoenix. Elle imagina dans sa tête ce chant merveilleux qu' elle avait entendu pour la première fois de sa vie en avril dernier.

Elle attendait dans le bureau de Dumbledore que ce dernier arrive. Il avait demandé à la voir. Elle se souvenait encore de ce jour là. Ces parents étaient morts quelques jours plus tôt et elle avait perdu tout espoir. Elle avait perdu l' envie de se battre et de vivre... Elle n' attendait plus qu' une chose: que la mort vienne la chercher à son tour. Elle se rappelait encore des larmes qu' elle versait silencieusement alors qu' elle attendait, seule dans cet étrange bureau. Puis une traînée flou aux couleurs rouges et ors était venue se poser sur ses genoux et avait receuilli ses larmes sur ses grandes ailes majestueuses... Et pour la consoler de son chagrin, Fumseck avait entamé son chant merveilleux. Ce chant qui l' avait bercé, qui lui avait remi un petit sourire aux lèvres, ce chant tellement doux et enchanteresque qu' il l' avait fait tombé dans les bras de Morphée. Oui! Pour elle, il n' y avait pas plus beau son que celui du phoenix.

Un petit sourire vint flotter sur ses lèvres alors que Fumseck se mettait réellement à chanter.

Ca y est! chuchota-t-elle. Je l' ai!

Laissez le vous envaillir comme l' étincelle qui ravive votre âme, votre coeur... Seul le son que vous avez choisi doit rester... Il doit résonner dans tout votre être et chasser toute pensée... bonne ou mauvaise... Laisser le aller et venir comme...

Mais déjà, elle n' entendait plus rien de ce que lui disait le directeur. Le chant du Fumseck envaillissait sa tête, son corps, son esprit... Elle le sentait palper de partout... Il la brûlait de l' intèrieur, la réchauffant du mal être qu' elle ressentait depuis la mort de ses parents... Il la guerrissait de tous les maux qui l' avaient touchés ces dernier mois... L' espoir qu' un jour ils gagneraient cette stupide guerre contre le mal... L' espoir qu' un jour elle pourrait aimer de nouveau et être aimer en retour sans n' avoir rien à craindre... Sans avoir peur qu' un jour Voldemort ne les lui enlève... Voldemort... A chaque fois qu' elle pensait à lui, une haine incommensurable la pénétrait et la frappait à lui en faire mal... Et déjà, elle s' insufflait en elle... Comme un poison, prêt à vous détruire de l' intérieur... A vous faire comprendre que vous n' êtes rien d' autre qu' un humain stupide avec toutes ses faiblesses et ses peurs... Elle serra les poings... Les traits de Voldemort se dessinaient devant elle... Ces longues mains blanchâtres aux longs doigts comme des baguettes... Ces yeux rouges comme le sang qui vous observent avec cette lueur d' amusement et de haine... Ces fentes en guise de narine... Il n' était rien d' autre qu' un serpent... Plus sombre et plus noir encore que les ténèbres elles-même... Plus cruel encore que Lucifer en personne... Plus horrible que son descendant... Plus meurtrier qu' un basilic... Plus monstueux que Cerbère... Le chant disparu soudainement... La lumière qui s' était allumée en elle ne devint que ténèbre à son tour... L' espoir devint noirceur d' âme et vengeance... Toutes ces douleurs surgissaient de nouveau encore plus violentes... La transperçant de toute part telles des lames acérées... Le froid encombra son corps, gelant le feu qui s' était allumé en elle... Et gelant son coeur... Des larmes glissèrent sur ses joues devenues pâles comme la mort... Le désespoir la frappa de plein fouet... La force qui la maintenait debout sembla disparaître, elle aussi... La laissant seule... Et la faisant s' écrouler au sol...

El rouvrit les yeux, se rendant compte qu' elle était toujours dans le bureau de Dumbledore et qu' elle était tombé... Des larmes continuaient de couler telles des cristaux d' argent... Ses mains saignaient fort... En serrant les poings, elle s' était enfoncée les ongles dans la chair de ses paumes... La réalité la reprenait peu à peu... Jamais elle ne serait tranquille... Jamais elle ne pourrait de nouveau espérer... Jamais elle ne pourrait aimer et être aimer... Elle devait se contenter de ce qu' elle avait... Une amie merveilleuse qui ne la laisserait jamais tomber... Qui serait toujours là pour la retenir en cas de chute grave... Une amie qui lui avait dit un jour que si l' on tombait, c' était pour mieux se relever ensuite(1)... Devant elle le directeur la regardait avec peine, tristesse. Comme s' il comprenait ce qu' elle ressentait. Mais jamais personne ne pourrait la comprendre... Elle était trop renfermée sur elle-même, trop secrète... Et personne n' aurait jamais à subir ce qu' elle avait vécu. Non! Elle ne voulait la pitié de personne! Et encore moins celle de son directeur!

Elle se releva tant bien que mal et sans mot dire sortit du bureau en claquant la porte. Et le directeur ne fit rien pour l' en empêcher.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 5!**

**Note:**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre de terminé! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez parce que j' ai eu beaucoup de mal à l' écrire! Surtout la fin. Je ne savais pas du tout où j' allais dans ce premier entraînement et j' avoue que dés que j' ai commencé à l' écrire, je me suis laissée emportée parce que je ressentais moi-même. Je tiens à vous signaler cependant qu' il n' y aura pas d' updated avant la fin du mois d' août puisque je pars en vacance. A moins que j' arrive à taxer des sous à mon father pour aller au cyber... Mais bon, ça c' est encore à voire parce qu' il est radin comme pas deux! Normal, il est banquier! MDR!**

**Bon, je vous laisse et vous dit à trés bientôt avec de gros KISSOUS XXX**

**(1) Et vi! J' ai vu Batman et j' ai adoré cette phrase! Petite devinette: Devinez pourquoi j' ai été voir Batman au cinéma! Non! Pas de réponses à gauche? A droite? Au milieu? Bon, ben je vais vous le dire alors! Il s' appelle Gary Oldmann et fait un petit tour dans la batmobile à la fin du film! Et dans cette scène il est trop tordant! Pour ceux qui ne l' ont pas vu, je vous conseille de taxer des sous à vos parents et de vous dépêcher d' aller le voir parce que franchement il vaut le coup! Surtout la scène avec la batmobile et Gary totalement paniqué parce qu' il ne sait pas quoi faire! MDR**

**Kissous XXX**

**Au fait Lulu, je te dédicace ce chapitre et fait attention aux malheurs de 'Mumus Lupin parce que le pauvre, c' est pas sa journée! LOL! Et fait attention aux portes des armoires dorénavant la chtite Lulu! Quand je rentre de vacance, j' éspère bien te retrouver intact et non en petit morceau à la rentrée! Et puis je fais quoi, moi, si t' es pas là pour me protéger de Toumou, hein?**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers: La plupart des personnages de cette fiction ne m' appartiennent pas. Ils sont l' oeuvre de Joanne comme tout le monde le sait. Je lui ai pourtant jeté un Imperium mais elle est imunisée. C' est pas juste! Snifsnif...Pour continuer sur les disclaimers, seuls les personnages tels que Emilie ou encore Cassandre ( deux persos à venir ) sont le fruit de mon imagination débordante.

Résumé: Lily Evans est une jeune orpheline depuis quelques mois maintenant, et se voit dans l'obligation de quitter l'institut Salem pour se rendre au collège Poudlard et y commencer sa 5eme année. Cependant, la vie n'y sera guerre facile entre les coups bas aux - ou des - Maraudeurs, des rêves plus qu'étranges et agaçants, et un mage bien décidé à s'emparer d'elle ou plus particulièrement de CE qui lui appartient...

Note:C'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgents pour la pauvre jeune fille que je suis. Je tiens d'ailleurs à vous préciser que cette fic se déroulera sur la 5, 6 et dernière année de Lily et des Maraudeurs.

**C'est parti pour les RAR:**

Lunarde : Kikou ma lulu ! Et vi, me revoilou ! J'espère que je te manque beaucoup beaucoup parce que j'ai appris que tu sympathisais avec ma nièce. Snif… et moi, alors ? Je ne te manque même po ! Traîtresse va ! Moi, tu me manques et je m'ennuie de vous ! Vous me manquez très fort et j'ai hâte de rentrer vous voir. Vivement la rentrée ! Pour jeudi, tu pourrais dire aux filles que ce sera pas possible parce que je suis pas encore rentrée et je rentre que le 22. D'ailleurs, il faudra que je vous voie dés que je rentre. Je sais, je manque pas d'air pour te dire ça ici, sur mas bon… Mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle, mon bof réinstalle yahoo messenger demain donc je pourrais venir te parler. Je t'embrasse ma lulu. Kissous à toi et aux girls. LOVE XXX

SusyBones : Ou lala ! Ma pauvre ! Je compatie à ton malheur : 3 frères et 2 sœurs… Ca va, c'est pas trop dur ? LOL ! Je suis contente que l'entraînement de Lilly t'ait rendu triste – sans vouloir te vexer bien sûr – mais je mets un point d'honneur à bien retranscrire les sentiments de mes personnages. C'est ce que je préfère quand j'écris. Ne t'en fais pas pour les confrontations Lilly/James ! Comme j'ai vu que c'était ce que la plupart de mes lecteurs préférés, j'ai arrangé ça. J'espère que je me suis bien rattrapée mais tu me diras ça par une jolie review, n'est-ce pas ? Lol ! Sur ce Kissous.

Fumy : Kikou ! Moi aussi j'ai bien rigolé en écrivant ce passage ! Ca m'est venu comme ça alors que je tapais à l'ordi. En tout cas contente que ça t'ait fait rire et surtout plu. Et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. A plus !

Rajhna : Et oui ma 'tite Rajhna ! Lilly n'a peur de rien et surtout, elle est TRES possessive ! On ne touche pas ce qui lui appartient. Même si James ne lui appartient pas. Du moins pas encore, niark niark… Imagine qu'après elle lui fasse faire tout ce qu'elle veut et qu'elle joue au yoyo avec… MDR ! Mais non, je ne suis pas sadique ! Je te l'ai déjà dit pourtant. Merci encore pour le review mais dis moi… Il est où le chapitre 28 de « Et si les rôles s'inversaient », hein ? Snif. Non, je plaisante mais mets vite la suite STP ! Bisous.

Emaya : Ah lala ! Le nouveau cauchemar des auteurs et lecteurs de : les calmants ! LOL ! Oui, comme tu dis, heureusement que tu étais seule. Et alors, raconte moi un peu. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de la fic que je t'ai conseillée ? L'est pas bien ? Mais si, mais si, voyons ! J'espère seulement que l'auteur se dépêchera de mette la suite parce que… Et vi Rajhna, c'est bien de toi que je parle ! Oui, oui ! Tu peux aller te cacher ! Lol ! Allez bisous !

Shaeline : Oh ! Encore une nouvelle reviewveuse ! Ca fait plaisir ! Contente que la fic te plaise et donc voici la suite ! Bye !

Séphora : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? Je te laisse trois semaines chez mes parents et tu scouatte déjà l'ordi ? C'est pas bien Ninoute ! C'est pas bien ! Je vais le dire à tes parents ! Mais bon, merci du compliment quand même mais c'était pas la peine, je le savais déjà ! MDR ! Allez bisous ma Ninoute à moi que j'adore. Et pis… ARRETE DE ME VOLER MES COPINES ! T'AS COMPRIS ? Non je plaisante, ma puce. C'est lulu qui va en baver quand je rentrerai… niark niark ! Kissooooooouuuuuxxxx baveux ! XXX

Loulou la chouette : Ben… Pourquoi tu voulais me tuer ? Qu' est-ce que j'ai fais moi ? C'est po moi, c'est lulu et patpat ! Lol ! Ma loulou, il fait que je te dise que je pourrais po venir jeudi ! Snif ! Je suis encore chez ma sœur… snif… C'est pas grave ? Pourtant j'aimerais bien venir mais bon… Surtout que j'ai envie de vous voir parce que vous me manquez toutes très forts. Au fait, tes vacances à Paris, c'était bien ? Kissous ma loulou XXX

**Et maintenant, le chapitre… 6 !**

Cassandre,

Les cours du professeur Binns étaient d'un ennui mortel. Et cela faisait presque deux mois que Lilly en faisait les frais. Elle se demandait encore comment les étudiants de cette école pouvaient supporter ces cours depuis tant d'années et surtout, comment ils avaient pu y survivre. Lilly, elle, se sentait prête à rendre l'âme à chaque nouveau cours. Le professeur Binns était le seul professeur fantôme du collège ; on racontait qu'il s'était réveillé un beau matin du mois de mai et qu'il s'était présenté en cours… sans son corps. Il paraissait même qu'il était mort d'une crise de fou rire causée par les Maraudeurs.

Lilly bailla longuement, s'attirant un regard courroucé d'une Poufsouffle, laquelle ne lâchait jamais ses stylos et ses parchemins pour prendre une pause, d' après la totalité des élèves. D'ailleurs elle devait sûrement se chouter au café avant les vrais somnifères qu'étaient ces cours stupides d'Histoire de la Magie, afin de résister à l'envie de s'affaler sur la table.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours retentit, et, avant que quelqu'un ait pu faire un geste, elle avait rangé ses affaires dans son sac et était sorti. Ouf ! Un peu d'air frais… Quel cauchemar ces cours ! Dumbledore était complètement cinglé d'avoir engagé un type pareil. Mais… le directeur n'était justement pas connu pour son esprit sain.

Arrivé au coin du couloir, elle se fit percuter par une mass informe. Elle eut tout juste le temps de se rattraper au mur pour éviter de tomber et c'est furieuse qu'elle baissa les yeux vers Peter Pettigrow qui, lui, n'avait pas eut le temps de se retenir à un quelconque objet.

« Tu ne peux pas faire attention, abruti ? lança-t-elle méchemment. C'est pourtant pas toi le binoclard du groupe ! »

« Mais… je… je ne… je suis… »

« Laisse tomber, Queudvert ! intervint Black qui venait d'arriver, accompagné des deux autres Maraudeurs. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser devant une Serpentard ! »

« Evans n'est même pas capable de prononcer une parole agréable, continua Potter ta,dis que Lupin aidait Pettigrow à se relever. Même pas à ceux de sa propre maison. C'est une langue de vipère ! »

« Comme tout Serpentard qui se respecte, ajouta Black. Un boa dangereux qu'on devrait enfermer pour éviter qu'elle n'envenime tout sur son passage. »

Lilly souffla d'ennui. Si ces imbéciles voulaient jouer à ça, pas de problème !

« Toi qui as l'air de tout savoir des Serpents, Black… sais-tu se que l'on dit à propos des lions, aussi ?demanda-t-elle. Eh bien, je vais te répondre ! On dit que les lions sont de vrais fainéants et qu'ils ne savant faire qu'une chose dans leur misérable existence : foutre le bordel. Mais qu'après, ils sont totalement incapables d'assumer leurs erreurs et qu'ils préfèrent laisser la responsabilité aux lionnes. Entre autre, d'après-moi, que ce sont des animaux stupides ! »

« On dit aussi que de toucher un serpent rend impur ! grinça Lupin. Serais-tu impure, Evans ? »

« Serais-tu entrain de te soucier de la pureté du sang, Lupin ? »

« Je ne crois pas, non ! Je dis juste que de toucher un serpent visqueux comme toi me répugne. Le serpent est le symbole type du Mal. D'ailleurs, c'est connu ! Tous les maîtres fourchelangues étaient de mauvais sorciers. »

« Le serpent est aussi roi, Lupin. Contrairement au lion, il n'est pas fénéant et chasse sa proie seul. Et même s'il évite les embrouilles, lorsqu'il se retrouve en plein dedans il lutte jusqu'au bout pour sa survie. Mais que fait le lion, Lupin ? Il préfère tuer les braves petits lionceaux quand il a peur qu'ils deviennent une menace pour lui. Alors, qui est courageux, Lupin ? Le lion ou le serpent ? Pour en revenir à ta dernière réplique, c'est une preuve de plus quant aux préjugés que vous nourrissez tous dans ce château. Le fourchelangue n'est pas un signe de magie noire. Le serpent a toujours insufflait la peur à cause d'un stupide démon qui a tourné le dos à Dieu. Il a eu le malheur de prendre la forme d'un serpent pour tenter la gentille Eve ! Mais il aurait tout aussi bien pu prendre celle d'un lion. Le serpent est juste le symbole de la tentation ! Mais, cela ne prouve une fois de plus que votre gigantesque ignorance. Juste une dernière chose à propos du serpent, Lupin. Il n'attaque pas mais se défend ! »

« Tu te crois maligne, Evans ? lui demanda Potter. »

« Non, Potter ! Je ne me crois pas puisque je le suis ! »

« Tu es trop prétentieuse à mon goût, Evans ! »

Lilly éclata de rire.

« Qui c'est le prétentieux de nous deux, Potter ? Ah lala ! Toute une éducation à refaire ! Mon pauvre ! Beau mais rien dans la caboche ! »

Elle voulut passer à ses côtés pour s'en aller mais le brun lui barra la route avec son bras.

« Cesse de te prendre pour ce que tu n'es pas, Evans ! »

« C'est-à-dire, Potter ? Tu m'excuseras mais ton raisonnement de gamin pourri-gâté m'échappe ! »

« De te prendre pour une sainte-nitouche. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une Serpentard qui finira par grossir les rangs de Voldemort. »

Lilly respira un bon coup pour empêcher ses nerfs de prendre le dessus. Elle n'était pas une future Mangemort ! Ca non ! Jamais ! Plutôt mourir ! Mais si Potter préférait toucher le point sensible… C'était son terrain de prédilection et elle savait parfaitement quel était le sujet sensible le plus proche. Et comme à son premier jour, elle s'approcha de lui d'une démarche féline avec cette fois un regard prédateur. Elle se colla à lui, lui bloquant soudainement la repiration, et passa ses mains autour de son coup.

« A… Arrête… Arrête ça, Evans ! »bégaya-t-il.

« Arrêter quoi ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment.

« C…ça… »

« Ca quoi ? »

« Je… tu… enfin… »

« Fouts lui la paix, Evans ! » s'énerva Black.

« Black, fais moi plaisir et va jouer à la marelle avec les petits ! Je crois que ton ami est assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul, non ? »

« Mais… »

« Elle a raison, Patmol !dit Lupin. Laisse James se débrouiller avec cette vipère ! »

Ledit James ne parvenait toujours pas à bouger et était incapable de dire le moindre mot.

« Très sage décision, Lupin ! » déclara Lilly.

Puis dardant toute son attention sur sa victime.

« Dis-moi, Potter ! Il semblerait que tu aies perdu ta langue ! Dommage ! J'avais pensé accepter ta si délicieuse proposition du mois dernier et jouer un peu avec… Tu sais ! Pour faire un peu plus connaissance. Mais bon… Tu n'es pas en état !

Elle frôla volontairement les lèvres du jeune homme et murmura tout contre :

« Ce sera pour une prochaine fois ! A plus »

Puis elle passa sous son bras et fila dans le couloir.

« _Potter est vraiment un imbécile !_ râla-t-elle._ Comment ose-t-il ? Moi ? Une future Mangemort ? Non, mais je lui en foutrais moi des futurs Mangemorts à ce binoclard sans cervelle ! Et dans un plat de spaghettis, en prime ! Espèce d'abruti !_ »

Elle marchait à grands pas rageurs vers la Grande Salle où le repas serait bientôt servi. Elle en avait plus que marre de se faire traiter de lâche et de futur Mangemort. Surtout par des imbéciles qui ne connaissaient rien d'elle.

Elle pénétra dans la Grande Salle, toujours aussi furieuse, et alla prendre place à la table des Serpentards. Tout le monde autour d'elle remplissait son assiette de mets divers ; mais elle, elle ne se sentait pas le moindre appétit. Elle regarda tour à tour son assiette vide et les plats remplis de nourriture devant elle. Non ! Elle n'avait vraiment pas faim. Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard chocolat de Potter. Il semblait plus ou moins remis mais des séquelles étaient restées.

« Imbécile ! » dit-elle.

« Hein ? » s'étonna Rogue à ses côtés.

« Mais pas toi, andouille ! Le crétin de binoclard à la table des Gryffondors ! »

« Ah ! Potter ! C'est maintenant que tu te rends compte que c'est un imbécile ? »

« Rogue ! Tu n'es pas là pour me parler de Potter, je suppose ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Oh, du calme ! Je voulais te demander un service ! Tu te rappelle : on avait dit donnant donnant ! Donc, je voulais te deman… »

Mais Lilly n'écoutait plus. Elle s'était brusquement redressée, toute son attention vers la grande porte. Une brune venait d'entrer mais de là où elle était, la Serpentard ne pouvait pas distinguer la couleur de ses yeux, ni même l'emblème de sa maison. Ce n'était pas la nouvelle venue en elle-même qui avait attiré son regard, mais l'aura qu'elle dégageait. Une aura puissante… C'était étrange ! Lilly avait analysé tous les étudiants de ce château, sans exception ; et jamais elle n'avait ressenti une aura aussi puissante. C'était comme si… comme si elle venait de se réveiller… comme si elle voulait enfin trouver la voie à suivre…

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? C'est d'accord ? »

« ………………………………….. »

« OH ! Evans ! Je te parle ! OWEEEE ! »

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle brutalement.

« Tu veux bien m'aider pour le devoir d'enchantement qu'on doit rendre demain ? »

Lilly observa la jeune fille s'asseoir à la table des Serdaigles. Cette dernière dû d'ailleurs se sentir observée car elle tourna soudain son regard vers elle et c'est mal à l'aise qu'elle retourna vite fait à son assiette. Lilly fut étonnée de voir que personne ne s'était apperçut de sa présence. C'était à peine si quelqu'un la voyait et se rendait compte de son existence.

« EVANS ! »

« Oui, oui ! C'est d'accord ! Mais, dis moi, Rogue ! Qui la brune qui s'est installée à la table des Serdaigles ? Celle qui s'est installée à part. »

Rogue la regarda un instant puis s'adressa à l'ancienne rouquine.

« Aucune idée ! Mais apparemment, c'est personne d'important. Pourquoi ? »

« Pour rien…pour rien… »

Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas quitter la brunette des yeux.

« Vous êtes en retard, Miss Evans ! » la sermona le professeur Chourave lorsqu'elle entra dans la serre.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de s'excuser et alla rejoindre les rangs des Serpentards, répondant par un grand sourire au regard méprisant de Narcissa Black.

« Bien ! Comme je vous le disais avant que Miss Evans ne nous interrompe… nous allons enfin commencer l'étude des _Cacnaridoms à dards vénéneux_. Les_ Cacnaridoms_ sont des plantes très dangereuses qui nécessitent de très grandes précautions. Elles puisent leur énergie dans le sang, et plus particulièrement dans le sang humain qui est très riche en vitamine. Avez-vous remarqué les épines et les dards autour de son cœur ? C'est grâce à cela qu'elle puise votre énergie vitale. »

« Est les tentacules, elles servent à quoi ? » demanda un élève.

« Une minute, Mr Chang ! J'y viens ! Les _Cacnaridoms_ sont donc… »

Lilly soupira. Encore un cours intéressant qui se prononçait… Elle regarda la plante devant elle. Elle était hideuse : vert caca d'oie, petite, avec des tentacules, des dards et des épines partout… Tout simplement BEURK ! Lilly lui trouvait un petit air de famille avec Ipérite.

Cela faisait vingt minutes que le cours avait commencé quand elle la senti de nouveau. Toujours aussi fraîche de son nouveau réveil et… puissante. En entrant dans la serre, la Serpentard n'avait pas remarqué que le cours était commun aux Serdaigles. Mais maintenant, ça la frappait de plein fouet. La brune devait être dans la serre, non loin. Lilly la chercha des yeux, se focalisant essentiellement sur l'aura qu'elle dégageait. Cette aura qu'elle sentait palper tout autour d'elle. Et elle la trouva. D'ici, il était plus facile de l'observer : ces cheveux étaient longs et bruns, et ses yeux verts comme les siens. Elle aurait pu être beaucoup plus jolie si seulement elle coupait cette horrible frange et qu'elle mettait ses cheveux en arrière. Comme elle l'avait remarqué dés le moment où elle l'avait vu, elle restait seule et personne ne semblait s'apercevoir de sa présence. C'était comme si elle était invisible.

Toute l'heure durant, Lilly ne put s'empêcher de l'observer. Cette fille était trop différente des autres pour qu'elle ne s'en préoccupe pas. A chaque fois, la brune sentait le regard posé sur elle. A chaque fois, elle évitait de croiser les ex-prunelles vertes. A chaque fois, elle baissait la tête, mal à l'aise. A chaque fois, elle rougissait un peu plus. Et à la fin du cours, elle s'empressa de quitter la serre.

Lilly se dépêcha de sortir à son tour pour la rattraper mais elle bouscula Potter qui lui barra une nouvelle fois la route.

« Tu es pressée, Evans ? »chantonna-t-il.

« Potter ! Encore sur mon chemin ! Je vais finir par croire que tu me piste ! Mais maintenant, fais moi plaisir et DEGAGE ! »

« On ne dit pas 'dégage, Potter ' sur ce ton insolent – c'est mal élevé, Evans. Mais à la place, tu peux dire : 'Oh, s'il te plaît mon James adoré ! Toi que j'aimes tant et que je chérie chaque jour durant jusque dans mes nuits, toi que j'adore et dont je rêve depuis toujours, aurais-tu l'amabilité, oh mon amour, de me laisser passer ?' Alors, qu'en penses-tu, Evans ? »

« Je crois que la bière au beurre te monte facilement au cerveau. Tu as l'esprit embrouillé. Alors je dis : Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, binoclard sans cervelle ! »

« Tu es vraiment mal polie, Evans ! Tes parents t'ont très mal éduqués ! »

Lilly voyait rouge et elle grinça entre ses dents.

« Tu es mal placé pour me perler d'éducation, Potter ! Et évite de me parler de mes parents, tu ne sais rien d'eux. »

« Bon, STOP ! s'interposa Lupin. Vous n'allez pas recommencer vos querelles d'enfants gâtés, tous les deux ! Et toi, Cornedrue, je t'ai déjà dit d'ignorer Evans ! Elle n'en vaut pas la peine. »

« Oui, Potter ! Ecoute papa Lupin ! Je ne vaux sûrement pas une attention aussi puérile et stupide que la tienne. Je vaux beaucoup mieux en effet.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière Potter pour voir la Serdaigle entrer dans le château.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça, Evans? »

« Rien qui puisse t'intéresser, Black ! C'est trop compliqué pour ton petit cerveau. Mais ça, je te l'ai déjà dit. On ne peur pas tout avoir dans la vie. Il faut savoir faire un choix : la beauté ou l'intelligence. Et malheureusement pour toi, tu as fais le mauvais. C'est pareil pour Potter et Lupin bien entendu. Quant à Pettigrow… (elle le regarda avec une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux) … il ne possède malheureusement aucune de ces qualités. »

Elle bouscula ce dernier, qui fermait le mur, le faisant s'étaler au sol, et marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'au château.

« Bande de crétins ! Abrutis ratés ! Andouilles mal conçues ! Gryffondors à la noix ! »

Elle pénétra dans la bâtisse et scruta le hall. Par où avait-elle bien pu aller ? La Grande Salle ? Non ! La Grande salle était à éliminer d'office puisqu'à cette heure ci, personne n'avait le droit de s'y rendre. La salle commune des Serdaigles ? Impossible pour elle de s'y rendre puisqu'elle ne connaissait ni le chemin ni le mot de passe. La bibliothèque ? Oui, la bibliothèque était dans ses moyens. Elle en prit donc la direction, oubliant accidentellement de se rendre à son cours de divination. Elle priait intérieurement pour que la jeune fille n'ait plus cours parce qu'elle se voyait mal entrer dans toutes les salles de classes à sa recherche.

Mais la Serdaigle ne se trouvait pas à la bibliothèque. Lilly avait fait tous les rayons, toutes les tables, tous les coins cachés et même la Réserve ; mais elle était introuvable. Et c'est donc le regard morne qu'elle rentra au cachot des Serpentards.

« _Foutus Maraudeurs ! Tout ça, c'est leur faute ! Espèce de double croisement d'espèces de sombres crétins abrutis dotés d'une intelligence artificielle et d'idiots de prétentieux orgueilleux avec un cerveau de scroutt à pétard albinos ! »_

« EVANS ! »l'appela une voix dans son dos.

Elle ne pris même pas la peine de se retourner. Elle connaissait cette voix.

« Oui, Malefoy ? Tu me cherchais ? Ou peut-être cherchais-tu ton nouvel amant ? »

« ARRETE, EVANS ! TU VAS IMMEDIATEMENT ALLER METTRE FIN A CETTE RUMEUR RIDICULE ! »

« Hum… Attends, je réfléchis… Non ! Tu as oublié de dire 's'il te plait. ' »

« FERME-LA ! J'EN AI MARRE D'ENTENDRE MURMURER SUR MON PASSAGE ! »

Une porte s'ouvrit à gauche.

« Mr Malefoy ! s'éleva la voix du professeur McGonnagall tandis qu'elle apparaissait. Veuillez baisser le ton, je vous prie. Vos différents avec Miss Evans ne nous intéressent pas. Veuillez les garder pour dans votre salle commune. Mais… j'y pense ! Ne devriez-vous pas être en cours de divination ? »

Le cœur de Lilly s'arrêta. Et elle profita que son condisciple attirait les foudres de la directrice adjointe pour reculer de quelques pas et s'en aller le plus vite possible sur la pointe des pieds. En tournant le coin du couloir, elle s'adossa au mur et souffla de soulagement. Elle avait eut chaud. Il était hors de question qu'elle se rende à un cours aussi stupide que la divination.

Le pas traînant, elle marcha donc jusqu'à sa salle commune. Mais le chemin qu'elle venait d'emprunter était plus long. Tout ça à cause de Malefoy ! Maudit Malefoy !

« Miss Evans ? » l'appela une voix interrogatrice.

L'appelée se figea en voyant arriver le directeur.

« _Oh, non ! C'est le parcours du combattant ou quoi ? J'ai pas voté pour ça, moi !_ »

« Que faite vous dans ce couloir à cette heure-ci ? Ne devriez-vous pas être à votre cours de divination ? »

« Heu… je… c'est-à-dire… que… »

« « Oh ! Ce n'est pas grave, après tout ! Vous tombez à pic ! Je cherchais justement un avis personnel et j'ai trouvé la personne adéquate. »

« Oui, professeur ? »

« Je dois m'acheter un nouveau pot de chambre. Mais j'ai un petit problème… j'hésite encore sur la couleur. Qu'en pensez-vous, Miss ?

Lilly ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« Heu… eh bien je… »

« Oui ! Je suis du même avis que vous. Mais j'aimerais l'une des couleurs des quatres maisons de Poudlard. »

« Oh ! Dans ce cas… je vous conseillerais le rouge. C'est la couleur de la maison Gryffondor, celle-là même où vous avez fait vos études, professeur. »

« Oui, peut-être… oui, vous avez raison ! Je vais suivre votre conseille, miss. Merci beaucoup. A ce soir ! »

Et il s'en alla, laissant la jeune fille seule dans le couloir.

« Espèce de vieux loufoque !dit-elle. Je me demande si tous les Gryffondors finissent comme ça ? Eh bien ! c'est du joli ! »

« Vous ne faites pas d'effort, Miss ! lui dit le directeur alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. »

« J'aimerais vous y voir ! s'emporta-t-elle. Ce n'est pas votre vie que ce salopard a bousillée ! Ce ne sont pas vos parents qu'il a tués ! Ce n'est pas vous et votre pouvoir qu'il cherche à s'approprier. »

Elle en était à sa quatrième séance d'entraînement. Et comme la toute première fois, ses pensées s'étaient tournées vers le Seigneur des ténèbres. Elle était à quatre pattes au sol, pleurant son chagrin et sa haine par de fines gouttelettes. A chaque fois c'était la même chose. Le chant merveilleux du phoenix s'imprégnait en elle puis, brutalement, il faisait place à la vision d'un Voldemort riant aux éclats, les mains tâchées de sang. Et tout ne redevenait que douleur.

« Vous ne videz pas assez votre esprit. Vous êtes omnubilée par votre désir de vengeance et ce n'est pas bon… Vous considérez cela comme une affaire personnelle… Et c'est égoïste de votre part. »

Rageuse, elle se releva et hurla :

« QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS EN SAVEZ, VOUS ? VOUS N'ETES PAS PASSE PAR LE QUART DE CE QUE J'AI VECU ! VOUS PARLEZ D'EGOISME MAIS VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LA MOINDRE IDEE DE CE PAR QUOI JE SUIS PASSEE ! »

« Miss Evans, calmez-vous et écoutez-m… »

« NON ! C'EST VOUS QUI ALLEZ M'ECOUTER ! VOUS NE SAVEZ PAS ! JE N'AI JAMAIS RIEN DEMANDE A PERSONNE ! JE N'AI JAMAIS DEMANDE À AVOIR CE POUVOIR ! CE POUVOIR QUI À DETRUIT MA PETITE VIE PARFAITE ! SI JE POUVAIS REVENIR EN ARRIERE ET EMPECHER TOUT CA D'ARRIVER, CROYEZ MOI JE LE FERAIS ! J'IRAIS EMPECHER CETTE FICHU LETTRE QUE J'AI RECU IL Y A 5 ANS D'ARRIVER A DESTINATION ! J'IRAIS MEME JUSQU'A EMPECHER MON EXISTENCE SUR CETTE TERRE ! MAIS VOUS… VOUS CROYEZ TOUJOURS TOUT SAVOIR ! SOUS PRETEXTE QUE VOUS ETES LE PLUS GRANS SORCIER DU MONDE ! MAIS J'EN AI RIEN À FAIRE DE VOUS, DE VOS IDEES, DE VOTRE FACON DE FAIRE OU DE VOTRE PUTAIN DE MORALE A LA NOIX ! VOUS CROYEZ PEUT-ËTRE QUE J'AI BESOIN DE VOUS… MAIS VOUS ME FAITES PLUS CHIER QU'AUTRE CHOSE ! ALORS, ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE VOIR ET FICHEZ MOI LA PAIX ! »

Et comme à chaque séance, et s'enfuit en claquant la porte. Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi furieuse depuis longtemps. Même la fureur de son premier jour à Poudlard n'atteignait pas le niveau de celle d'aujourd'hui. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de son directeur. Dumbledore croyait toujours tout savoir… mais il ne savait rien. Et il ne saurait jamais rien. Il parlait d'égoïsme mais lui ne se sentait pas responsable de la mort d'innocents, de la mort de ses parents. Qu'il soit né ou non, Patrick et Orthance Evans seraient toujours en vie. Alors qu'elle, si elle n'avait jamais vu le jour ils seraient encore vivants. Tout était de sa faute en réalité. Et c'est elle qu'elle blâmait chaque nouveau jour qui passait pour ce qu'il s'était produit.

Elle prit la première à droite et se retrouva dans le couloir des Enchantements. Ses larmes avaient disparues mais sa rage, elle, était omniprésente. Et elle cru qu'elle allait de nouveau exploser lorsqu'elle vit devant elle la brune du matin se faire bousculer, tomber au sol, et tous ses livres s'étaler autour d'elle. Le Gryffondor qui l'avait bousculée l'ignora tout simplement et traça son chemin.

« TURNER ! » hurla-t-elle à l'adresse du 6ème année.

Ce dernier se retourna et, la voyant, prit une teinte de lait écaillé. Il avait beau être plus âgé qu'elle, il connaissait le tempérament plus qu'excessif de la Serpentard.

« Oui ? demanda-t-il poliment. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Ce qu'il y a ? Tu oses me demander ce qu'il y a ! Tu viens de m'offenser voila ce qu'il y a ! »

« Moi ? Mais je… je ne t'ai rien fait ! »

« Ah bon ? C'est étrange, moi je dis le contraire ! Tu viens de bousculer quelqu'un – elle montra la jeune fille étalée au sol – et tu vas me faire le plaisir de l'aider à se relever et ramasser ses livres. »

« …Non…mais je… ce n'est… »bégaya la Serdaigle.

« Tu rêves, Evans ! Tu n'as qu'à le faire toi-même ! »

« Je vais te dire un truc, Turner ! Ce soir, je suis très énervée ! Mais VRAIMENT très énervée ! Et ma patience a des limites ! »

« … Non… mais… écoutez… je… ne vous… »

« Va te faire voir, Evans ! Je ne suis pas ta chouette de compagnie ! »

« Oui, tu as raison, Turner ! Une chouette est bien plus utile que toi ! Toi, tu ne sers absolument à rien ! Même une fourmi s'est se rendre utile, mais toi… »

« … S'il… S'il vous plaît… ne vous… ne vous battez pas pour moi… »

« Tu n'es qu'une sale Serpentard visqueuse, Evans ! »

« Je te remercie du compliment ! Moi, au moins, je suis quelque chose, voir même quelqu'un ! Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde ! »

« …Arrêtez… je… ce… ce n'est pas la… la peine… »

« Ferme-la, Evans ! »

« Je veux bien, Turner ! Mais tu as oublié de préciser quoi ! Maintenant, tu bouges ton gros popotin et tu ramasses les affaires que tu viens de faire tomber ! Et par la même occasion, tu aides cette jeune fille à se relever. »

« Et si je n'ai pas envi de le faire ! »

« A ta guise ! Mais, ce serait vraiment dommage pour toi ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien…parce que je pourrais raconter à tout le monde que tu joues les travestis chaque week end… »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« C'est-à-dire que chaque week end tu prends du polynectar féminin. Juste pour le plaisir de te retrouver dans le corps d'une femme. Je pourrais même ajouter que tu fais cela aussi parce que tu es en manque total de sexe et que personne ne veut de toi ! »

« QUOI ? Mais c'est faux ! »

« Non, Turner ! C'est faux pour toi mais c'est ma vérité à moi ! Et tu sais que je suis capable de le faire ! »

« Je ne te crois pas, Evans ! »

« …euh… s'il vous plaît… »

« Ah ! Tu crois ça ? Tu devrais regarder de plus prés la rumeur que j'ai fait circuler sur Malefoy ! »

Turner ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« Malefoy… Malefoy n'est pas… n'est pas… »

« Non, Turner ! Malefoy n'est pas gay ! Quand on me cherche, on me trouve ! Et c'est exactement ce qu'il s'est passé avec Malefoy ! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu décides ? Tu fais ce que je t'ai demandé ou tu préfères passer pour ce que tu n'es pas ? »

Pour toute réponse, Turner revint sur ses pas et aida la jeune fille à se lever.

« … Euh… merci… »

« Y a pas de quoi ! » dit-il d'un ton froid en lançant un regard noir à Lilly.

Et il s'éloigna.

« Hum ! toussota Lilly. Turner ! Tu n'oublierais pas quelque chose par hasard ? »

« Comme quoi ? »grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

« Comme de ramasser ce livre là… et celui-ci… et encore là… et ici aussi…. »

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle montrait les bouquins sur le sol, le Gryffondor les ramassait, rageux.

« Tu en as oublié un, Turner ! précisa-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. Et cesse de me regarder comme ça, sinon je pourrais changer d'avis quant à une certaine rumeur… »

Il tendit les ouvrages à la Serdaigles qui les prit dans ses bras, la tête basse, l'air gêné.

« Ca te va comme ça, Evans ? » lança-t-il hargneusement.

« Hum… oui… ça peut aller… tu peux faire mieux… mais bon… on va faire avec… je ne vais pas t'en demander plus… je ne voudrais pas t'obliger à faire un effort surhumain qui causerait ta mort… Azkaban, très peu pour moi ! »

Hors de lui, le rouge et or partit d'un pas rapide. Le moral de Lilly venait de remonter en flèche. Il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'une petite dispute avec un Gryffondor pour faire de sa vie un pur bonheur. C'est donc avec une joie non feinte qu'elle se tourna vers la Serdaigle.

« Heu… je… merci… » balbutia-t-elle.

« Je t'en prie, c'est normal ! Et puis, j'aime chercher des noises aux Gryffondors. Il n'y a rien de mieux pour remonter le moral. »

La brune fronça les sourcils, cherchant le piège et la cause de cette soudaine gentillesse de la Serpentard. Elle qui était justement connue pour envoyer balader tout le monde.

« Je m'appelle Lilly, dit-elle comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué. Mais ça, tu dois déjà le savoir ! »

« Oui ! Il faut dire que tu ne passes pas inaperçus. Tu es la seule qui n'ait pas peur de se mettre les maraudeurs ou Malefoy à dos. »

« Non, c'est vrai ! Je n'ai pas peur de me mettre les gens à dos. Et encore moins des abrutis dans leur genre. Bon ? et si tu me disais comment toi tu t'appelles ? »

« Oh ! Oui, pardon ! Je m'appelle Cassandre ! Cassandre Holmes ! Je suis à Serdaigle ! »

« Oui, je vois ça ! C'est dessiné sur ton insigne. »

Cassandre eut un petit sourire d'excuse.

« Suis-je bête ! s'exclama-t-elle. Excuse-moi ! »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'excuse ! Tu n'as rien fait de grave. Après tout l'erreur est humaine ; bien que tu n'en ais fait aucune. Et puis, il faut de tout pour faire un monde. »

« Oui, tu as raison ! Mais je n'aurais jamais cru voir un jour une Serpentard aider quelqu'un d'autre que soit. Aucun Serpentard digne de ce non ne l'aurait fait en tout cas. Mais toi, oui ! Merci encore ! »

« Ne me remercie pas, je te dit. C'est tout à fait naturel. Et puis… ça m'a défoulée. »

« Oui mais je… »

« Tut tut tut… On ne discute pas. Grâce à ça, je t'ai rencontrée, et j'en suis ravie. »

« Moi aussi ! »

« Bon, je ne voudrais te vexer mais il faut que j'y aille ! J'ai quelque chose à faire ! »

« Oh ! D'accord ! Ben… salut, alors ! »

« A plus, Cassandre ! »

Et Lilly s'en alla. Elle aurait voulu en savoir plus sur la jeune fille mais elle estimait que pour le moment elle en avait appris suffisamment. D'un caractère timide et réservé, elle comprenait qu'elle reste tout le temps toute seule. Mais elle était gentille. Peut-être trop d'ailleurs. Elle lui faisait penser à elle avant… Et ça, ça l'inquiétait. Cassandre ne semblait pas savoir qu'elle possédait un potentiel magique très développé. Et le jour viendrait où ce potentiel aurait besoin d'être extériorisé et si elle ne savait pas le contrôlait, cela pourrait devenir dangereux.

« Ah, Evans ! Je te cherchais ! l'appela Rogue au bout du couloir. Tu as oublié que nous devions nous voir. Tu sais : pour un certain devoir d'enchantement ! »

Séverus Rogue ! Encore un qui suscitait des questions chez elle.

« Non, Rogue ! Je n'ai pas oublié ! Et si tu regardais ta montre, tu verrais que… »

« … tu as vingt minutes de retard ! »

Lilly observa sa montre.

« Oups ! » marmonna-t-elle.

« Ouais, c'est ça 'oups' ! En attendant, on y va ! »

Il l'attrapa par le bras et la tira à la bibliothèque où ils travaillèrent une bonne partie de la soirée, sautant le repas. Jusqu'à :

« Evans ? J'ai quelque chose à te demander ! » annonça Rogue.

Lilly avait les nerfs à vif à force d'étudier.

« QUOI ? » lança-t-elle brutalement.

« Pourquoi… pourquoi tu as dit que Malefoy… que Malefoy était… était gay ? Je vaux dire…je le connais… et je… et je sais qu'il est hétéro… »

« Oh, ça ! Il m'a énervé et j'ai riposté. La prochaine fois, il saura qu'il faut tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de se mêler de mes affaires. »

« Hein ? »

« Non, rien ! Laisse tomber ! »

« Oh ! D'accord ! »

Il y eut un long silence que seule la plume sur le papier venait troubler.

« Mais…, continua Rogue, tu… tu n'as rien contre ? »

« Contre quoi ? »

« Contre… contre l'homosexualité ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? Ca ne me regarde pas. Il a le droit d'aimer qui il veut. Fille ou garçon. Seulement, moi je frappe au point faible. Et je sais que Malefoy est un homophobe dans l'âme. Ca se sent ce genre de choses. »

« Ah ? Ok ! »

Nouveau grattement de plume puis…

« Evans ? »

« QUOI ENCORE ? »

« Chut ! » râla Mrs Pince, la bibliothécaire.

« Non, rien ! »

« Rogue ! »

« Bon, d'accord ! Puisque tu n'as rien contre… je dois… je dois te dire… te dire que… »

« Accouche, Rogue ! »

« Que je suis gay ! Ca fait trop longtemps que je garde ça pour moi et j'ai besoin d'en parler. Et comme tu es l'une des rares que ça ne dérange pas… Mais, j'ai un problème ! Je suis amoureux ! Mais je…il… enfin… il a fallu que je tombe sur le garçon le plus inaccessible pour moi. C'est… il… il s'agit de… »

« Rogue ! On n'a pas toute la vie ! »

« Black ! »

« Black? Black comme Régulus Black? »

"Non! Black comme Black!"

« Tu… non mais t'es malade! Tu es bien entrain de me parler de… »

« Oui ! De Sirius Black ! »

**Fin du chapitre !**

Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Je sais que la fin doit en étonner plus d'un ! Mais je tiens à vous rassurer en vous disant qu'il n'y aura pas de slash. J'ai réservé quelque chose d'autre à notre Sirinouchet d'amour. Je sais que faire de Rogue un homosexuel peut en choquer plus d'un mais c'était nécessaire pour le suite de l'histoire et plus particulièrement pour l'intrigue amoureuse entre Lilly et James. Mais ça, vous le verrez par vous-même en continuant à me lire. Et pour avoir la suite, une seule solution : reviews please !


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimers: La plupart des personnages de cette fiction ne m' appartiennent pas. Ils sont l' oeuvre de Joanne comme tout le monde le sait. Je lui ai pourtant jeté un Imperium mais elle est imunisée. C' est pas juste! Snifsnif...Pour continuer sur les disclaimers, seuls les personnages tels que Emilie ou encore Cassandre ( deux persos à venir ) sont le fruit de mon imagination débordante.

Résumé: Lily Evans est une jeune orpheline depuis quelques mois maintenant, et se voit dans l'obligation de quitter l'institut Salem pour se rendre au collège Poudlard et y commencer sa 5eme année. Cependant, la vie n'y sera guerre facile entre les coups bas aux - ou des - Maraudeurs, des rêves plus qu'étranges et agaçants, et un mage bien décidé à s'emparer d'elle ou plus particulièrement de CE qui lui appartient...

Note:C'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgents pour la pauvre jeune fille que je suis. Je tiens d'ailleurs à vous préciser que cette fic se déroulera sur la 5, 6 et dernière année de Lily et des Maraudeurs.

**C'est parti pour les RAR:**

queudver:Eh oui, Rogue ne choisit pas la facilité. Tomber amoureux de Sirius, il pouvait pas faire pire. Surtout que tout le monde connaît la haine du Gryffondor pour le Serpentard: au point de l'envoyer rencontrer un loup garou déchaîner sous le saule cogneur. Le caractère bien trempé de Lilly me plaît beaucoup aussi, j'aime à imaginer une Lilly qui envoie balader tout le monde et qui est prête à tout pour ceux qu'elle aime. Pauvre James, tu as raison! Quand elle est enfin d'accord pour l'embrasser, lui il perd tous ses moyens. Quoi que je ne pense pas qu'elle l'aurait embrassé quand même, c'était plus pour le faire mariner. Mais il devrait réfléchir avec sa tête avant de laisser son corps commender le reste comme tu dit. Ah lalala le pauvre! Merci encore pour la review et kissous.

SusyBones: Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup les altercations entre Lilly et James, surtout quand on sait qu'ils vont finir ensemble tous les deux. C'est bien délirant de les voir se casser tout en se séduisant alors qu'ils se détestent mais qu'aprés, ils vont finir par s'aimer. Si Cassandre est toujours seule, c'est plus un chois qu'elle a fait, tout comme Lilly, mais ça tu en sauras plus dans les prochains chapitres. Hum... Avec Sirius? Ouai je ne sais pas... Ca aussi tu verras par toi-même mais quoi qu'il arrive, c'est pas pour tout de suite parce que comme je l'ai déjà dit, l'histoire se déroule sur la 5ème, 6ème et 7ème année de Lilly et des Maraudeurs. Tu n'avais jamais imaginé Rogue en tant qu'homosexuel? Et bien c'est chose faite. Maintenant tu as droit à une nouvelle version de Rogue. Lol! Kissous.

Lunarde: Ma chtite lulu! Tu ne penses qu'à ton estomac ou plutôt, tu ne sais penser qu'avec ton estomac. Lol. Su tu pouvais éviter de me narguer avec la soirée chez loulou ce serait gentil parce que j'aurais trop voulu y aller mais bon, c'était pas possible. En tout cas, j'étais super contente de te voir hier parce que tu m'as super méga giga manqué ma ctite lulu à moi. Pour patou, je lui expliquerais ce week end ou quand elle viendra à la maison, ce sera plus simple. Big kiss ma lulu que j'adore XXX.

lunny: Commen j'ai pu couper le chapitre à un moment pareil? Ben, c'est simple! Je l'ai fait, Lol! Ravie que Lilly te plaise avec son caractère de cochon. Si on peut dire une chose sur elle, c'est qu'elle aime rabaisser les autres. Ca l'amuse beaucoup. Et pour James, c'est plus de la jalousie qu'autre chose. Bisous.

ladybird: Rigolade rigolade quand tu nous tiens.Lol! Mais je ne voudrais être responsable de ta mort tout de même. Alors rassure-moi et dis-moi que tu vas mieux. Parce que moi non plus Azkaban ça ne me tente pas trop. Oui, c'est trop tordant comment James perd tous ses moyens avec Lilly. Le pire pour lui c'est justement qu'elle lui plaît mais que, manque de bol pour lui, c'est une Serpentard. et il est perdu, il hésite tout le temps entre la séduire ou lui faire la guerre. Cassandre va devenir un personnage important par la suite et tu connaîtras bientôt le mystère qui l'entoure. En espérant que ce chapitre te plaira, bisous.

LouLou la chouette: Je ne pense pas que patou sera vexée parce qu'elle était au courrant de se qui allait se passer avec Rogue. Mais dorénavant si j'était elle je me méfierais de Charles au lycée. Lol! Mais elle a de la chance il est pas mal mais niveau intelligence, c'est pas ça. Cassandre timide oui, mais tu verras que de fréquenter Lilly va beaucoup la changer. Toi aussi tu m'as manqué ma chtite loulou et si tu veux je vais botter le cul à l'imbécile qui t'a accueilli chez lui cet été. Big Kiss ma loulou.

_**Chapitre 7,**_

Match de Quidditch et Pré-au-lard,

Assise à la table des Serpentards, Lilly observait celle des Gryffondors, estomacquée. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Black! Sirius Black! Quelle personne saine d'esprit pourrait tomber amoureuse de cet imbécile? Aucune, voilà la réponse. Pareil pour Potter, Lupin et Pettigrow. Mais Black! Un crétin d'idiot sans cervelle! Un Gryffondor qui s'est fait greffé une intelligence artificielle! Un prétentieux et un fier petit rat! Un fils de Mangemorts! Ou presque... Comment Rogue avait pu tomber amoureux de ce crétin? Surtout que Black le détestait. Rectification: toute la bande des Maraudeurs le détestait. En plus, Black était 100 hétéro... et il faisait justement parti des homophobes de l'école.

Cela faisait deux semaines que son condisciple de Poudlard lui avait avoué ses sentiments pour un certain brun de Gryffondor. Et Lilly avait passé toute ses journées durant à observer le dit garçon, cherchant ce qui pouvait lui plaire chez lui. Mais elle ne voyait justement rien d'intéressant chez lui. Même sa beauté n'égalait pas celle de Potter.

"Non, rien à voir Lilly! marmonna-t-elle. Change de sujet! Tu racontes des bêtises!"

"_Quel genre de bêtises?_" demanda une voix endormie.

"_'Milie! Tu pourrais prévenir quand tu rentres dans ma tête!_"

"_Désolée! Bon, tu réponds à ma question?_"

"_Non, c'était ridicule! N' y pense plus!_"

"_Mais..."_

_"'Milie!"_

_"Bon, bon, d'accord! Bon, de quoi on parle alors?"_

_"Tu ne devrais pas dormir par hasard?"_

_"Pour quoi faire, maintenant que je suis réveillée? Je préfère te parler ma lils... J'aime bien t'embêter."_

_"Tes intentions me touchent, 'Milie."_

_"Je sais, je sais! Alors... et cette Cassandre?"_

Lilly avait parlé de sa rencontre avec Cassandre à Emilie. Normal puisqu'elle disait toujours tout à sa meilleure amie, Emilie étant la seule en qui Lilly donnait sa confiance. Et les deux jeunes filles en étaient arrivées à la même conclusion: la Serdaigle avait un don elle aussi. Un don qui ne tarderait pas à faire son apparition tant l'aura qu'elle dégageait était puissante. Cependant, Cassandre ne semblait pas être au courrant de son potenciel magique développé. Et le jour où son don se montrera, elle sera la première étonnée. Lilly devra être là pour réparer les dégats et éviter que quelqu'un ne le remarque. Mais ce dont elle avait le plus peur, c'était que toute cette histoire monte aux oreilles de Voldemort et que comme avec elle et Emilie, il fasse tout pour s'emparer de la jeune Serdaigle.

_"Non! Rien de plus que ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois. Mise à part peut-être des renseignements sur sa famille que j'ai réussi à me procurer en fouillant dans les dossiers de Dumbledore. J'ai failli me faire attrapper d'ailleurs... Mais je crois qu'il soupçonne quelque chose."_

_"Et qu'est-ce que tu as appris sur sa famille?"_

_"Eh bien... elle est fille unique...son père est médicomage... et sa mère tient une boutique au chemin de traverse."_

_"Cool! Faits amie/amie, Lils! Comme ça elle te fera des prix."_

_"'Milie! Tu es irrécupérable."_

_"Je sais ma lils, mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes."_

Lilly soupira et regarda sa montre.

"_Va falloir que je te laisse 'Milie. Il y a un match aujourd'hui. Gryffondor VS Serpentard, on va s'éclater! Surtout avec Potter en tant que capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor et Malefoy pour celle des Serpentards"_

_"Oh, allez Lils! Je suis persuadée que le Grand James Potter te plaît!"_

_"Pardon?"_

_"Je te connais, Lils! Combien de fois tu n'as pas maugrée contre lui quand tu me parlais? Tu veux que je te réfraîchisse la mémoire? **Potter est une andouille! Potter, espèce d' imbécile de mes deux, tu vas le regretter! Mais quand est-ce que cette abrutit de Potter va me fouttre la paix! James Potter, beau comme un ange mais aussi bête qu'une paire de chaussette! On ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie, dommage que Potter ne puisse pas avoir une intelligence qui égale sa beauté! Potter me rend chèvre avec ses tours à deux bals! Rogue est homosexuel, 'Milie, tu te rends compte, il craque pour Black, j'arrive pas à le croire, si c'était Potter encore je comprendrais mais Black!**_"

_"Je t'interdis d'aller plus loin, 'Milie! Et puis je ne t'ai pas donner l'autorisation d'écouter mes conversations avec cet imbécile à tête enflée"_

_"Mais il faut bien quelqu'un pour te surveiller, Lils! Bon, en tout cas, je te souhaite bon courage pour suivre le match des deux équipes que tu déteste le plus. Moi, je retourne au pays des rêves."_

_"Ta solidarité me touche..."_

_"Mais c'est naturel! Entre amies."_

_"Fais de beaux rêves, 'Milie."_

_"Toi aussi, Lils! Ah non, c'est vrai! Excuse-moi! Bon match!"_

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel. Elle se leva et prit lentement la direction du stade de quidditch où aurait lieu le match. Il était seulement 10h30 mais comme ça elle pourrait avoir une petite demie heure en paix er repenser à toute cette histoire avec Cassandre. La Serdaigle était une fille innocente, comme elle lorsque ses parents étaient encore en vie. Elle ne connaissait pas tous les aspects de la vie mais quelquechose lui disait que dans un certain temps, elle en connaîtrait suffisemment pour perdre toute cette innocence qu'elle même avait déjà perdue. Et tout ça à cause d'une seule et même personne: Tom Jédusor. Lilly sentit brusquement deux bras puissants s'enrouler autour de sa taille et une voix sensuelle lui souffler à l'oreille:

"Dis, Evans! Tu m'as bien dit, il y a deux semaines, que tu avais changé d'avis quant à ma propositon !"

"Potter! Encore et tojours toi. Si j'ai un conseil à te donner c'est de me lâcher!"

"Pas avant que tu réponde à mes attentes, petite fleur."

"Depuis quand les Gryffondors font-ils des avances aux Serpentards?"

"Mais depuis que tu es arrivée, très chère Lilly!"

"Pour toi c'est Evans!"

"Je préfère Lilly Jolie..."

"Dis-moi, Potter! Ne serais-tu pas le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor par hasard?"

"Ca se pourrait!"

"Et n'aurais-tu pas une équipe à guider avant le match?"

"Possible!"

"Eh bien...Tu devrais y aller, Potter! Parce que le match est dans 20 minutes et que ton équipe arrive."

En effet, l'équipe de Gryffondor venait de sortir du château, suivie de très près par celle de Serpentard.

"Eh Jamesie! l'appela Black qui jouait au poste de batteur. Tu t'es fait mordre par une vipère ?"

"Bien dit, Patmol. Mais le venin d'Evans est mortel!"

"Oui, Potter! Tu as raison! Je mords et mon venin est mortel! Alors je te conseille de me lâcher si tu veux garder la main. Ne serait-ce que pour attraper le vif d'or tout à l'heure!"

"Tu aimes le Quidditch, Evans?"

"Ce que je préfère, c'est les Cognards! Avec je prendrais un malin plaisir à abîmer ta belle gueule Potter!"

"Au moins, tu viens d'avouer que j'avais une belle gueule!"

"Plus pour longtemps si tu ne me lâche pas immédiatement Potter!"

"Pas de chance Cornedrue! Evans est totalement insensible à ton charme."

"Potter? Charmant? cingla la voix glaciale de Malefoy. Laisse-moi rire!"

Les Serpentards venaient d'arriver avec en tête d'équipe devinez qui!... Je vous le donne en mille: Lucius Malefoy en personne.

"Et si tu te mêlais un peu de tes affaires Miss Malefoy! râla Lilly énervée que ce crétin s'en prenne encore à son... à Potter tout simplement. Nous on ne se mêle pas des tiennes alors fouts nous la paix! Tu seras gentille! Enfin, je veux dire gentil avec un seul L au bout. Je n'arriverais jamais à me faire à ta coupe de cheveux! Tu te les coupes quand?"

"Oui! Evans à raison Malefoy! On ne s'occupe pas de ton homosexualité alors laisse les hétéros tranquilles!" lança Pötter faisant éclater de rire son équipe qui se retenait depuis un petit moment déjà.

Malefoy se figea.

"EVANS! JE CROYAIS T'AVOIR DIT DE METTRE FIN A CETTE RUMEUR RIDICULE!"

"Rumeur? Quelle rumeur? s'étonna-t-elle. Tu vois de quoi il veut parler, Turner?

Ledit Turner vira au rouge avant de passer par le vert puis par le blans et pour finir, il s'arrêta sur le lait cailleux.

"Moi? Mais je... je ne sais pas... je n'en ai aucune idée..."

"Les bras de Potter sont confortables, Evans?" retentit la voix de Bellatrix Black.

"Oui, mes bras sont trés confortables, Black! intervint Potter. Et trés bien adaptés à la taille de Lilly Jolie!"

Lilly rageait. Non seulement elle avait oublié qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras de Potter mais en plus ce dernier s'en ventait. Sans compter qu'en plus il disait vrai: ses bras étaient trés confortables.

"_Non! Mauvaise pensée Lilly!"_

_"Ah, tu vois! Je t'avais dit qu'il te plaisait!"_

_"'Milie!"_

_"Quoi?"_

Lilly se reprit et se dégagea des bras de son assaillant.

"Dégage Potter!"

"Oh Evans! Tu me vexe! Une jolie fille comme toi devrait se montrer plus polie!"

"Tu m'agaces Potter! Est-ce que c'est assez clair pour ton petit cerveau?"

"Huuuuuuuummmmmm!"

"Oh, tu meugles Potter? Comme c'est mignon! Recommence!"

"C'EST QUOI TON PROBLEME EVANS A LA FIN?"

"MON PROBLEME POTTER? C'EST TOI MON PROBLEME POTTER! C'EST TES COPAINS! C'EST TOUS LES ELEVES DE CE FOUTU CHATEAU! C'EST DUMBLEDORE! C'EST LES PROFS! C'EST LUI! C'EST EUX! C'EST ELLE! C'EST MOI! C'EST LA VIE TOUT SIMPLEMENT! hurla-t-elle. VOUS ME FAITE TOUS CHIER! LE VOILA MON PROBLEME! ET PUIS DORENAVaNT TU EVITERA TES SURNOMS DEBILES!

Et elle partit d'un pas rapide vers le stade.

"Imbécile! ragea-t-elle. Comment ose-t-il? Sal Gryffondor à la noix!"

Elle alla s'asseoir dans les gradins des Serpentards toujours aussi furieuse. Il n'y avait vraimet que Potter pour la sortir ainsi de ses gonds. Quand ce n'est pas Black...Ou, Dumbledore aussi...Ou Malfoy, encore...Quoi que si elle devait y reflechir, Emilie ne valait pas mieux, à tout le temps écouter ses pensées.

"_Hey! _s'indigna une blonde à des centaines de kilomètres de là_. J'ai rien fait, moi!"_

_"Et là, qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire, par hasard? Arrêtes ça!"_

_"Ca quoi ?" _

_"De tout le temps écouter ce que je pense!"_

_"Moi?"_

_"Oui TOI! Et cesse de faire de faire l'innocente: 'Milie,ça ne te va pas!"_

_"C'est pas ma faute, moi! C'est pas moi qui attire l'attention d'un beau brun à lunettes!"_

_"Il n'est pas beau!"_

_"C'est pas ce que tu disais tout à l'heure!"_

_"Emilie Rose! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de te coucher, maintenant! On est Samedi et il est à peine 6h50 à Salem. Tu n'as pas envie de faire la grasse matinée?"_

Ce fut un long baillement qui retentit en signe de réponse. Au même moment, toute l'école affubla et pénétra dans les gradins pour assister au match. Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient remplis et le match pouvait commencer.

" Bienvenue au premier match de la saison qui opposera Gryffondor et Serpentard! s'exclama le présentateut Frank Londubat, un ami des Maraudeurs. Cette rencontre exceptionnel devra se faire dans les règles de la constitution des lois internationnales de Quidditch et elle sera surveillée et arbitrée par notre trés chère professeur de vol: Mrs Bibine. Et voici les équipes qui entrent sur le terrain. A ma droite, en rouge et or, vous retrouvez bien entendu la merveilleuse équipe de Gryffondor qui n'a jamais perdu un seul match depuis 4 ans. Elle compte les meilleurs joueurs que Poudlard n'ait jamais eu..."

"Mr Londubat!" s'énerva le professeur McGonnagall qui surveillait le présentateur et ses propos.

"Excusez-moi, professeur! Donc l'équipe de Gryffondor avec à sa tête le grand, le magnifique, l'unique JAMES POTTER!

"_Pas étonnant qu'il ait la tête enflée avec de tels propos à son égard"_ pensa Lilly.

"Eh oui! J'entends les jolies demoiselles hurler le prénom de leur idolle. Mais désolée les filles... Le bel attrapeur de Gryffondor à le béguin pour une jolie Serpentard. Jolie mais dangereuse. Mais peut-être qu'elle finira aussi par prendre son coeur..."

"Crétin! cria la concernée. Tu verras à la sortie!"

"Mr Londubat! Vous n'êtes pas ici pour raconter la vie de Mr Potter!"

"Heu... Oui... A la suite du capitaine des rouges et ors viennent les poursuiveurs Kelly Williamsons, Mikaël Turner et Billius Monaghan. Comme batteur nous retrouvons Christopher Renkins et... LE GRAND, LE SUPER, LE MAGNIFIQUE SIRIUS BLACK ! Hey... Calmez-vous les filles! J'ai dit calmez-vous! Vous nous explosez les tympans! Il est libre mais..."

"Mr Londubat!"

"Mais ce n'est pas ma faute professeur. C'est aux fans hystériques qu'il faut s'en prendre! Moi je n'y suis pour rien! Et enfin, le fameux gardien de Gryffondor: Thomas Grey!"

Tonnerre d'applaudissement chez les Gryffondors, les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles. Mais Lilly dut se boucher les oreilles devant les hurlements scandalisés de ces choses vertes qui l'entouraient, semblables à des Cacnaridums à dards vénéneux, cousins d'Ipérite.

"Et du côté de l'équipe des horribles affreux pas beaux Serpentards..."

"LONDUBAT !"

"Ben quoi ? Je dis la vérité moi !"

" Cessez vos bétises!"

"_Ils sont si moches que ça ces Serpentards ?" _demanda Emilie.

_" 'Milie..."_

_"_Donc, chez les Serpentards, le capitaine et premier batteur, le nouveau gay de l'école: Lucius Malefoy!" dit Franck de la voix la plus calme et plus naturelle du monde.

"LONDUBAT!"

Eclats de rires jusqu'à:

"EVANS! JE T'AVAIS DIT DE METTRE FIN A CETTE RUMEUR!

"Pardon Professeur. Le deuxième batteur de cette équipe de nuls...

"Londubat, je vous ai dit d'arrêter!"

"...n'est autre que Marius Flint, Les Dents de Lapin. Les poursuiveurs..."

"Rendez-moi ce micro Londubat!"

"Mais non, pas besoin! Les poursuiveurs sont donc Rogous Parkinson Le Pékinois, Gabby Nott Les Oreilles d'Ane et Sidenis Download aussi apellé La Pisseuse. Eh oui...Figurez-vous qu'à son âge elle ne sais pas se retenir et se pisse dessus en plein milieux du repas..."

"CA SUFFIT LONDUBAT! RENDEZ-MOI CE MICRO!"

"Nous lui avons pourtant déjà dit d'arrêter le jus de citrouille! Si vous voulez la photo de ce jour maudit, où la pisseuse but trop de jus de citrouille, vous pouvez demander une photocopie aux Maraudeurs, qui en garde un exemplaire dans leur cahier de farces et qui se feront un plaisir de la diffuser..."

" Je sens que je vais m' énerver, Mr Londubat! Et quand je m'énerve..."

"Artémius McGonnagall le cochon sera le gardien de cette équipe de tarlouzes."

"Ca suffit! Arrêtez de vous moquez de mon nom de famille, Londubat!"

"Mais je ne moque pas professeur. Loin de moi l'idée de faire une chose pareille."

"Alors appelez le par son nom!"

"Ben... C'est ce que je fais... C'est son nom que je veins de di..."

"NON! MCDONALD! ARTEMIUS MCDONALD! LE VOILA SON NOM!"

"Oui, oui, c'est ça! Si vous voulez!"

"_Bande de malades! Ils sont complètements timbrés dans ce collège!"_ pensa Lilly.

_"J' suis d'accord, Lils! J'espère que tu ne deviendras pas comme eux!"_

_" 'Milie!"_

"Et pour finir, au poste d'attrapeur, Peggy La Cochonne! Euh... Lacroix, pardon! Bien, le match va pouvoir commencer! Les deux équipes se font face, les capitaines se... se... se massacrent les mains... et... et tentent de se les broyer... et c'est... AU MEURTRE! A L'ASSASSIN, AU MEURTRIER! ON VEUT TUER NOTRE STAR DE QUIDDITCH! A BAT LE NOUVEAU GAY DU COLLEGE!"

"LONDUBAT!"

"PROFESSEUR, C'EST UN SCANDALE! ILS VEULENT TUER NOTRE CAPITAINE!"

"CESSEZ VOS CALEMBREDAINES LONDUBAT!"

"RENDEZ-MOI LE MICRO PROFESSEUR!"

"NON!"

"SI !"

"NON!"

"SI !"

" NON! VOUS AUREZ UNE RETENUE LONDUBAT!"

"M'EN FICHE!"

"TAISEZ VOUS LONDUBAT! VOUS ALLEZ TROP LOIN!"

"NON! VOUS, TAISEZ VOUS! VOUS... CHUT! LE MATCH COMMENCE!"

Lilly soupira. Ils avaient tous un grain dans ce château. Elle laissa tomber les commentaires et se concentra sur le match.

"La balle aux Gryffondors -GENIAL! Turner passe à Williamson qui repasse à Turner qui envoie le souaffle à... Monaghan... Mais cette andouille de Download l'intercèpte... Ouuuuuhhhhhhhhh! Bandes de nuls!"

"LONDUBAT! JE VAIS ME FACHER!"

"Qu'est-ce que ça change de d'habitude?"

"..."

Lilly rit sous cape. Elle imaginait le visage crispé par la fureur de la directrice adjointe, les poings serrés dans le but d'éviter de commettre une erreur.

"Pas grand chose, c'est bien ce que je disais. Je reprend... Le souaffle entre les mains de Dents de Lapin... il s'approche des buts... il fonce comme un flèche...il s'apprête à tirer... NON! ARRETEZ-LE! ... OUI! Magnifique cognard envoyé par le tombeur de ces dames, celui qui détiens le record du nombre de filles mises dans son lit - mais pas en même temps, rassurez vous, le grandissime Sirius Black!"

"Mais on vous paye pour donner de tels commentaires? Vous allez me rendre le micro Londubat!"

"Vas-y Sirius, pète lui sa sale tronche de troll qui pue! La balle à Monaghan qui file vers les buts... C'est une véritable fusée... il passe à Williamson qui... Ouh! Il est passé prés ce fichu cognard! Bravo Kelly, bien esquivé!"

"MR LONDUBAT! PAS DE FAVORITISME!"

"Mais je supporte ma maison professeur. Il n'y a aucun mal à cela. Et puis vous aussi vous préfèreriez que ce soit notre équipe qui gagne la coupe cette année- comme chaque année d'ailleurs. Que ferions-nous sans notre merveilleux attrapeur, je vous le dem..."

Mais au même moment, le stade tout entier-ou presque- explosa de joie. Monaghan venait de marque le premier but en faveur de Gryffondor. Turner avait récupéré le souaffle lancé par Kelly et avait feint de lancer dans l'anneau de droite; mais au dernier moment il avait fait la passe à Monaghan qui avait visé l'anneau central.

"Oh, professeur! se plaignit Londubat. C'est votre faute! Avec vos bêtises et votre manie à me couper on a raté le premier but... Pfff..."

Lilly n'en pouvait plus et elle s'enfonça trois doigts dans la bouche pour empêcher son fou rire d'éclater. Maias ce n'était guère facile quand on entendait Emilie Rose se fendre de rire dans son dortoire à des kilomètres de là et réveiller tout son dortoire.

"Les Serpentards en pessession du souaffle. Pisseuse passe à Oreille d'Ane qui envoie à Pékinois..."

"LONDUBAT!"

"D'accord, d'accord! Parkinson esquive le cognard envoyé par Sirius Black, il fait un dégagement et envoie à... Download qui se prend un cognard envoyé par Renkins. Il perd la balle qui est récupérée par Parkinson... il avance vers les buts où Tthomas Grey l'attend de pied ferme-ou plutôt de balais ferme... il va TIRER... mais Thomas arrête le souaffle... C'est un magnifique arrêt du gardien de Gryffondor! Il n'est pas né celui qui arrivera à marquer un but avec Grey devant les anneaux. Williamson en possession du souaffle... elle passe à Turner qui lui renvoie aussitôt la balle... ils se font passe sur passe et progresse vers les anneaux de Serpentards... Aie! Kelly s'est pris un cognard envoiyé par le nouveau gay de l'école, la tarlouze du collège: Lucius Makefoy..."

"BON, CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT LONDUBAT!"

"Oui, oui, professeur, excusez-moi! Nott récupère la balle et fonce vers les buts... mais on a pas à s'inquiéter avec Thomas, il ne laisse jamais rien passer..."

Mais Thomas manqua le souaffle et les Serpentard égalisèrent le score. Et bien entendu, les gradins de ces derniers furenr remplis de hurlements de joie.

"Mais ils peuvent pas se la fermer!"maugréq Lilly

_"Non, je crois pas! Faut les menacer Lils! Continue à balancer tes rumeurs bidon comme tu en a l'habitude!"_

_"Si ça continue comme ça, ma tête va exploser."_

_"Oh! Pauvre James! Il ne pourra plus voir ton joli visage." _

_"Il ne s'appelle pas James mais Potter, 'Milie!"_

_"C'est du pareil au même."_

_"Pas vraiment. A moins que tu ne sois intime avec lui, ce dont je doute."_

_"C'est vrai! Pas autant que toi! Au fait? J'pourrais être la demoiselle d'honneur?"_

_" 'Milie, mets toi ça dans le crane: je le hais!"_

_"Oui mais on dit que l'amour est proche de la haine. En tout cas il te plait!"_

_"_Donc le score est de 10 à 10 pour les deux équipes. Serpentard, cette équipe de... euh non, j'ai rien dit professeur, donc Nott passe le souaffle à Download qie se prend un cognard envoyé par Sirius Black et... OUAIS! Un deuxième cognard lancé cette fois par Christopher... Niark niark... elle sera bien amochée aprés ça, bien fait pour elle."

"Bon, maintenant, ça marche aux retenues Londubat. Ce sera une semaine de retenues; continuez comme ça et je doublerais à chaque fois..."

"Mais c'est pas juste!"

"A vous de choisir Londubat."

"Bon d'accord! Mais je me plaindrais au directeur!"

Lilly sourit. Elle voyait le directeur dans les gradins d'en face et il semblait bien s'amiser de ces commentaires on ne peut plus abusifs.

"Turner file vers les buts... il est seul... Ah, Monaghan vient à la rescousse et Turner lui donne la balle... il avance et repasse la balle à Turner qui envoie à Williamson qui lance à Monaghan qui... TIRE et qui MARQUE! Vingt à dix en faveur de Gryffondor! On est les meilleurs, je le savait... Euh, oubliez ce que j'ai dit professeur."

"Deux semaines de retenus Londubat!"

"Mais non! Ca m' a échappé..."

"Je n'en ai rien à faire, ça vous servira de leçon!"

"_Il devrait éviter de fréquenter les Maraudeurs!" _pensa Lilly

_"Toi, ça te ferait du bien de fréquenter James, Lils!"_

_"Potter! Et cesse de vouloir me caser avec ce naze!"_

_"Mais tu l'as entendu aussi bien que moi, tu lui as ravie son coeur. Alors profite."_

_"_Le souaffle aux mains de Williamson, continua le présentateur d'une voix morne à cause de ses deux semaines de retenues. Elle frôle un cognard envoyé par Flint mais c'est pas étonnant, elle est trop douée par rapport à ces gros nazes!"

"LONDUBAT ! UN MOIS DE RETENUES !"

"Bah... Au point où j'en suis! Donc je disais, Williamson fonce à toute vitesse vers les buts... Elle est seule... Entourée de ces têtes de plouks de Serpentards... Ils ont tous des têtes à faire peur - désolé James pour Evans, c'est une execption..."

"**FOUTEZ-MOI LA PAIX AVEC POTTER !"**

_"Allons Lils! C'est un compliment!"_

_"_PARKINSON, NOTT ET DOWNLOAD SONT APRES ELLE... MAIS OU SONT PASSE LES AUTRES POURSUIVEURS ? ILS SONT AU PRISE AVEC MALEFOY ET FLINT! BANDE DE SALS TRICHEURS! TURNER, MONAGHAN, BOUGEZ VOS FESSES! QUE QUELQU'UN FASSE QUELQUECHOSE! WILLIAMSON DEVANT LES BUTS! ELLE TIRE... MAIS MCDONALD EST PRES A DEFENDRE LES BUTS! IL VA L'ATTRAPER! IL FAUT QU'IL PASSE! MAIS...MCDONALD TOMBE ET SE RACCROCHE A SON BALAI... ET LE SOUAFFLE ENTRE! GRYFFONDOR EST EN TETE ET MENE PAR 30 A 10! ET CE BUT GRACE AUX BONS REFLEXES DU BATTEUR DE GRYFFONDOR: SIRIUS BLACK !"

Les Serpentards huèrent mais les trois autres maisons applaudirent à tout rompre.

"MAIS... QUE SE PASSE-T-IL ?POTTER FONCE EN PIQUET! AURAIT-IL APPERCU LE VIF? PEGGY LA COCHONE SE LANCE A SA POURSUITE! LES DEUX ATTRAPEURS SONT AUX PRISES! MAIS JAMES EST LE MEILLEUR! IL GAGNE TOUT LE TEMPS... IL TENT LE BRAS... ET IL REMONTE! LA MAIN EN L'AIR EN SIGNE DE TRIOMPHE! IL L'A! IL L'A ATTRAPE! POTTER A ATTRAPE LE VIF D'OR! GRYFFONDOR GAGNE 180 A 10!"

"Faux! s'exclama McGonagall. Gryffondor gagne 180 à 30."

"Hein!"

"Si vous ouvriez un peu plus les yeux, Mr Londubat, vous auriez remarquez que pendant que tout le monde avez les yeux rivés sur monsieur Potter, les Serpentards en ont profitez pour rattrapez leur retard."

"Hein! Mais... Ils ont pô le droit !"dit-il d'une mine dégoutée.

"Aucune règle n'interdit de profiter de l'abscence de réaction des joueurs de l'équipe adverse, pour gagner des points!"

"Mais...je..."

Lilly secoua la tête. Ce match avait était d'un ridicule! Les surnoms donnés aux Serpentards surtout...même s'ils avaient été drôles. Elle se leva et quitta les gradins tandis que les Serpentards continuaient de huer et que la foule des Gryffondors, Serdaigles et Poufsouffles se pressait sur le terrain. Puis elle pris la direction du château, sans un regard en arrière.

"Qu'avez vous pensez de ce match miss Evans?" demanda le professeur Dumbledor en arrivant à ses côtés.

"Pour être franche professeur, je l'ai trouvé royalement... stupide!"

"Dites vous cela car vous avez perdu miss ?"

"Si c'est ce que vous pensez..."

"Ah, je vois! Allez-vous venir manger maintenant?"

"Pourquoi me posez-vous cette question?"

"Juste comme ça! répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel comme si de rien était. J'ai remarqué, depuis voter arrivée ici, que vous n'avaliez pas grand chose, quand vous ne sautez pas le repas! J'aurais seulement aimé que vous fassiez un petit effort..."

"Non, merci! Vous n'êtes pas ma mère, et vous n'avez aucun droit sur moi!"

"Pas à ce niveau là miss...Mais je connais quelqu'un qui a ce pouvoir...Bonne journée."

Et il s'en alla, laissant une Lilly interloquée. Bien sûr, comme elle le lui avait assuré, elle ne se présenta pas au repas, préférant établir le programme de son après-midi. En effet, une journée à Près-au-Lard avait était organisée, et elle comptait bien aller faire un tour à la librairie du village pour écouter les conseils d'Emilie: entre autre, se renseigner sur les rêves -et plus particulièrement sur les rêves prémonitoires. Il fallait absolument qu'elle en est le coeur net. Ce rêve revenait beaucoup trop souvent pour être mis de côté; et maintenant, il fallait que des voix s'en mèlent.

C'est pourquoi, cette après-midi là, elle fût une des premières à se rendre au village sorcier. Prés-au-Lard était un petit village où l'on pouvait trouver divers magasins, vendant divers objets. Il parraissait presque enchanter. Lilly marchait difficilement contre le vent qui c'étais levé un peu plus tôt. Elle se félicitait d'avoir pris son écharpe tant le froid de novembre était glacial.

La librairie était située un peu en retrait du village. Elle était gigantesque et on pouvait y trouver tout ce qu'on voulait facilement puisqu'elle était rangée par thèmes. Prenant la direction "rêves et divination", Lilly remarqua que très peu d'élèves de Poudlard étaient présents. Leur nombre était casiment nul d'ailleurs.

Alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'oeil aux ouvrages rangés dans la bibliothèque, l'une des employés s'approcha d'elle pour savoir si elle pouvait l'aider dans sa recherche; mais elle repoussa l'offre et obseva les différents titres tandis que la vendeuse allait aider quelqu'un d'autre. Elle en choisit quelques uns qui pourraient se référer à son cas puis elle alla s'installer à une table pour les consulter tout à loisir.

La majorité parlait de l'origine des rêves et de leurs sens multiples. Mais tous ces bouquins étaient en rapport avec la divination, et là était le problème. Car Lilly avait en horreur cette branche de la magie qui fonctionnait à seulement 0,000001 de chance. Elle passa tout de même toute l'aprés-midi à lire bouquins sur bouquins, espérant trouver un paragraphe, aussi minuscule soit-il, sur son cas. Mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence: elle ne trouverait jamais rien sur des couloirs et des portes infranchissables.

A la fin de la journée, c'est épuisée qu'elle rangea la pile de livres étalée sur sa table, et alla payer l'un d'entre eux à la vendeuse -juste au cas où. Mais au moment de sortir, elle ressentit trés fort l'aura de Cassandre dans le magasin. Elle entreprit donc de se mettre à sa recherche, et la trouva trés vite dans la section "Quidditch". Cependant, ce n'était pas les livres qu'elle regardait mais plutôt quelque chose que Lilly ne parvenait pas avoir de là où elle était placée. Mais ce qu'elle pouvait voir, c'était les joues rouges de Cassandre. Intriguée, la Serpentard s'approcha d'elle.

"Salut! dit-elle en souriant et la faisant sursauter. Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça?"

La bleue et bronze baissa honteusement la tête, comme une enfant prise la main dans le pot de confiture. Lilly en profita pour se pencher et passer la tête derrière l'étagère qui les cachaient à la vue pour voir ce qu'observait la brune. Un petit sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle reconnu les Maraudeurs en train de feuilleter des livres et des magasines de Quidditch.

"Lequel te plaît?" demanda-t-elle.

"Euh...je...aucun..."

"Oh! A d'autres Cassandre! Tu rougis comme une fille amoureuse!"

"Mais..."

"Tututututut! Dis-moi qui te met dans cet état!"

"Euh...ben...j'ai...c'est à dire que..."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, ça restera entre nous!"

"C'est que...je..."

"Arrètes de bégayer comme ça et dis-moi! C'est Black ?"

Cassandre fit non de la tête.

"C'est Potter ?Lupin ?"

Lilly dut calmer ses nerfs en pensant qu'il pourrait s'agir de Potter. Ca non! Potter était à elle! Non pas qu'elle s'intéressait à lui, c'était plutôt lui qui avait fait d'elle sa chasse gardée.

"_Tu es de mauvaise fois Lils!"_

_"'MILIE! Tu commences vraiment à me gaver!"_

_"Ben pourquoi?"_

_"_Euh...,commenca Cassandre. Je...c'est...Lupin..."

"Ah! fit Lilly soulagée. Il est spécial...comme les deux autres..."

"Je sais! Mais...le problème, c'est...c'est qu'il ne sais même pas que j'existe."

"_Qu'est-ce qu'il a de spécial ce Lupin? Et puis d'abord, j'ai rêvé ou tu as poussé un soupir de soulagement?"_

_"Oui 'Milie, c'est ça, tu as surement rêvé!"_

"Tu ne te fais pas assez remarquer, répondit la Serpentard à la jeune fille. C'est pour ça qu'il ne fait pas attention à toi! Tu ne dégages pas assez ton joli visage. Mets-toi un peu plus en valeur."

"Je...je ne peux pas, je ne sui pas une Gryffondor..."

"Quel rapport?"

"Je n'en ai pas le courage. Lui, il est connu...Et moi...moi je ne suis rien!"

"Ne dis pas de bêtises! L'une de mes philosophies est: quand on veut on peut! Si ça t'intéresse, j'essayerais de faire quelquechose pour toi quand j'aurai un peu de temps libre. Ca te dis?"

"Je ne sais pas...je..."

"Pas de non qui tienne! Tu veux plaire à Lupin, alors je t'aiderai."

"Pourquoi tu ferais ça? Tu détestes les Maraudeurs!"

"_Sauf Potter!"_

_"'Milie! Je ne me répèterai pas! Arrête de lire dans mes pensées quand tu n'y es pas invitée!"_

_"Mais..."_

_"Non! Pas de mais qui tienne! Tu te tais un point c'est tout!"_

_"Mais je..."_

_"Grrrrrrrrrr!"_

"Je ne nie pas! continua Lilly à l'adresse de Cassandre. Même si c'est plus de l'indifférence que de la haine. C'est vrai quoi! Ils sont éxaspérant à la fin... Tout le monde est à leur lécher les basques, juste parce qu'ils sont beaux et drôles. Surtout Potter. Ce crétin d'andouille de Potter! Sous prétexte qu'il est beau comme un dieu, il croit pouvoir mettre toutes les filles dans son lit. Mais ça ne marche pas comme ça, quand est-ce qu'il va comprendre ça? C'est vrai, il est beau...et drôle aussi...et généreux quand il veut...c'est un merveilleux joueur de Quidditch...il a de jolies mains -un peu baladeuses quand même-...un regard à me faire littéralement fondre sur place...et des bras si confortables..."

_"Tu t'égares Lilly! Mais ça prouve une fois de plus encore et toujours raison!"_

_"_...et puis qu'est-ce qu'il est charmant...et son sourire...ahhh...et sa voix sensuelle...mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut être..."

Devant elle, Cassandre souriait; mais son sourire se figea soudain.

"De qui tu parles Lilly-jolie?" demanda un voix qu'elle ne connaissait qu trop bien dans son dos.

"...con..." dit-elle d'une petite voix en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

"Tu parlais de moi, Lilly petite fleur?"

"Dans tes rêves Potter!"

"**_Mitto!"_**

_**"Ta gueule 'Milie!"**_

" A ce que je vois, tu n'as pas terminer ta crise de ce matin!" dit le beau brun...euh le crétin de brun, d'une voix amusée.

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire Potter?"

"Rien, tu as raison! Tu es venue assisté au match, alors?"

"Possible."

"Et comment tu m'as trouvé? Tu m'as vu attrapé le vif d'or?"

"Ce que j'ai vu surtout Potter, c'est un imbécile sur un balai!"

"Oh tu parles de Malefoy! Mais ce n'est pas un imbécile, c'est un gay! Ce n'est pas pareil!" dit-il en la prenant par la taille.

"Potter! grogna-t-elle. Si tu ne me lâches pas maintenant, je hurle!"

"Oué! Style! Tu serais pas cap! Tu aimes être dans mes bras!"

Aux côtés de Potter, Black et Lupin étaient mort de rire. Et à côté d'elle, Cassandre évitait le regard de Lupin.

"Très bien! Je t'aurais prévenue au moins Potter! **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

En entendant le cri strident de la jeune fille, tous les clients et les gerants du magasin se tournèrent vers elle, Cassandre, Black et Lupin se bouchèrent les oreilles, et Potter...Potter fit la chose la plus stupide qu'il aurait pu faire en cet instant: il l'embrassa sur la joue. Ce baiser la stoppa net dans son élan et son cri se perdit dans sa gorge. Furieuse, elle éclata:

"**JAMES RICHARD POTTER! COMMENT AS TU OSE? POURQUOI TU AS FAIT CA ? ESPECE D'IMBECILE DE MES DEUX! TU VAS ME LE PAYER!"**

Et elle lui donna une giffle magistrale qui retentit dans tout le magasin.

"T'as pas la main légère! ironisa Potter. Au moins j'aurais réussi à te faire taire et même à te voler un baiser."

"Potter! Tu n'es qu'un sal..."

Mais au même moment Black saisit le livre qu'elle avait en main.

" 'Rêves et prémonitions:Comment et Pourquoi?' lit-il. Comme c'est intéressant Evans!"

"Ne me dis pas que tu t'intéresse à la divination, Evans!" demanda Potter.

Lilly arracha le livre des mains du Gryffondor.

"Ce à quoi je m'intéresse ne te regarde pas Potter. Et oui, Black, comme tu dis, c'est trés intéressant! Maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais m'en aller. Voir vos têtes d'abrutis m'a gâché la journée."

Et elle s'avança vers la sortie. Cependant, avant de passer la porte, elle se retourna vers Lupin.

"Au fait Lupin? Si j'étais toi je m'achèterais des lunettes. Ne serait-ce que pour regarder un peu mieu autour de toi et t'appercevoir des choses merveilleuses qui t'entourent et que tu loupes! Bye Cassandre!"

Puis elle sortit de la boutique.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Enfin un nouveau chapitre terminée. Il a été long à taper mais heureusement ma nièce' qui est en vacance chez moi, s'est gentillement proposée de m'aider. D'ailleurs, elle m'a donné quelques idées de dernières minutes que nous avons rajoutés. Et je peux vous dire qu'on a bien rigolé toutes les deux. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira parce que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à l'écrire. Pour avaoir la suite, une seule solution: Reviews s'il vous plaît! Kissous à tout le monde. XXX


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimers: La plupart des personnages de cette fiction ne m' appartiennent pas. Ils sont l' oeuvre de Joanne comme tout le monde le sait. Je lui ai pourtant jeté un Imperium mais elle est imunisée. C' est pas juste! Snifsnif...Pour continuer sur les disclaimers, seuls les personnages tels que Emilie ou encore Cassandre ( deux persos à venir ) sont le fruit de mon imagination débordante.

Résumé: Lily Evans est une jeune orpheline depuis quelques mois maintenant, et se voit dans l'obligation de quitter l'institut Salem pour se rendre au collège Poudlard et y commencer sa 5eme année. Cependant, la vie n'y sera guerre facile entre les coups bas aux - ou des - Maraudeurs, des rêves plus qu'étranges et agaçants, et un mage bien décidé à s'emparer d'elle ou plus particulièrement de CE qui lui appartient...

Note:C'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgents pour la pauvre jeune fille que je suis. Je tiens d'ailleurs à vous préciser que cette fic se déroulera sur la 5, 6 et dernière année de Lily et des Maraudeurs.

**C'est parti pour les RAR:**

Lunarde: 100 chapitres? T'es pas un peu folle quand même lulu? Je sais que je suis suicidaire mais quand même! Je t'ai pourtant déjà dit d'arrêter la bière au beurre, que ça te réussissez pas. Lol! Enfin bon, tu peux pas savoir à quel point la maison est calme depuis que les gosses sont partis. Ca fait du bien, c'est moi qui te le dit! Je te fais de gros kissous en attendant la rentrée (snif encore 5 jours) Kiss XXX

ladybird: Je crois que demin je vais voir les flics débarquer chez moi pour homicide involontaire. LOL! Contente de voir que mes surnoms te plaisent; et puis j'adore tellement Frank Londubat qu'il fallait que je trouve un moyen de le mettre dans l'histoire. Alors quoi de mieux pour ça que d'en faire le présentateur des match de quidditch. Je peux comme ça faire ressortir tout son côté tordu. Je sais Emilie n'est pas géné de s'incruster dans l'esprit de sa meilleure amie mais Lilly ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Ce qui m'éclate moi surtout avec Lilly et James c'est qu'ils se détestent mais qu'en même temps ils s'adorent. Ils aiment s'envoyer pètre et flirter en même temps. Bg kiss et merci pour la review.

SusyBones: Et oui, Lilly ne sait pas ce qu'elle pense. Un coup elle cite tous les défauts du binoclard à lunettes et l'autre fois elle cites tous les bons points du beau Gryffondor aux yeux chocolats. Merci pour la review. J'ai vu que tu avais posté le chapitre 6 -enfin- de Malédiction. Mais je vais relire la fic en entier parce que ça fait trop longtemps que j'ai lu ta fic. Kiss.

lunny: Il est vrai que Lilly a un sacré caractère et n'aime pas qu'on l'embête et surtout qu'on se mêle de ses affaires. Le pauvre Lucius Malefoy en a fait les frais. Lol! Et puis Rogue ne choisit pas la facilité... Merci pour avoir pris le peine d'envoyer une review, bisous.

queudver: Je vais te dire un truc. Moi aussi à chaque fois que je relis ce chapitre je suis écroulée, et ça c'est surtout à cause des Frank et ses conneries. Et le mieux c'est de s'imaginer la tête de McGonagall. Totalement furax. Et le pauvre Frank avec son mois de retenues... J'espère quand même que tu n'ira pas à l'asile, ce serait dommage et en plus tu ne pourrais pas lire la suite de ma fic. Mais évite les calmants pour ne pas finir comme Emilie. Bisous.

Black Angel: Merci pour la review et ravie que l'histoire te plaise, ça fait toujours plaisir comme je l'ai déjà dit.

Perruche Cevenole: Lilly aurait craqué depuis longtemps sans Emilie parce qu'elle est celle qui met l'ambiance, voilà la réponse. Tu voulais la suite assez vite alors voilà, j'espère que c'est assez rapide pour toi. Bisous et merci pour la review.

simoi: Tu voulais la suite assez rapidement toi aussi donc je la poste et j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bizous.

C**hapitre 8, **

Que ne fait-on pas pour racheter ses fautes,

Elle regardait les plats étalés devant ses yeux depuis un bon quart d'heure déjà. Elle sentait le regard de Potter sur elle et ça l'agaçait. Depuis qu'elle lui avait foutu une giffle, il se ventait à tout le monde que c'était parce qu'il lui faisait de l'effet. Non mais quel idiot celui là! Il se prenait une giffle et tout de suite sa réaction était d'hurler de joie. Il ne pouvait pas être comme les autres?

"Potter n'arrête pas de te matter!" lui di Rogue à côté.

"Merci, je n'avais pas remarqué! ironisa-t-elle. Il me fait gravement chier! Il ne peut pas regarder quelqu'un d'autre un peu pour changer!"

"Tu n'aurais jamais dû lui foutre une baigne. Tu ne le connais pas comme moi je le connais. Il va vouloir se venger et te le faire regretter."

"Si tu crois que ce naze me fait peur... Et puis, je lui fait trop d'effet pour qu'il ose s'en prendre à moi. Et aprés toutes les fois où je l'ai chauffé sans aller plus loin, crois moi, s'il m'en voulait, il m'aurait déjà mis sur liste noire. Comme toi, tu es sur la leure."

"Merci de me rappeler que la personne que j'aime me déteste Evans!"

"Mmmmmm... Je dirais plutôt que tu le dégoûtes et qu'il te hais."

"Merci Evans!"

"Mais de rien!"

Lilly leva la tête et croisa le regard chocolat de Potter. Il fallait avouer qu'il avait les plus beaux yeux qu'elle n'ait jamais vus? Elle s'y serait presque noyée s'il n'avait pas eu son sourire séducteur. Ce fichu sourire qui l'agaçait et qu'elle aimerait lui faire avaler. Pour y mettre fin, elle lança un regard noir au Gryffondor. Mais malheureusement pour elle, le brun sourit d'avantage et se passa une main dans les cheveux, méthode qu'il utilisait toujours pour faire fondre les filles. Ca marchait plus ou moins, ça lui donnait un petit air sauvage. Mais Lilly savait heureusement se contrôler. A son tour, l'ancienne rouquine sourit et enclencha la méthode séduction elle aussi. Prenant une cuillère de pudding, elle entreprit de la fourrer lentement entre ses lèvres et de la lécher sensuellement. Son regard le transperçait de toute part. Et là, miracle! Pour la première fois de sa vie, James Potter rougit, et d'aprés Lilly il devait se sentir trés à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Lilly était fière de son effet. Devant elle, Potter était plus qu'embarassé. Black dut d'ailleurs lui faire une remarque sur ses joues rouges car le rouge et or secoua bien vite la tête et la baissa honteusement. Son meilleur ami imita le geste jusqu'à ce qu'il relève brusquement la tête et que Potter se levait pour sortir précipitament de la Grande Salle.

Le sourire de Lilly s'éllargit en imaginant Potter dans les toilettes en train de régler son... petit problème. Elle voyait Lupin s'étouffer de rire avec sa tartine, et Black la regardait avec un mélange de colère et d'amusement. A ses côtés, Rogue capta le regard de Black et, comme Potter avant lui, il se leva et partit en catastrophe aux toilettes.

"Tous les mêmes ces mecs! ricana Lilly. Qu'ils soient homos ou hétéros, ils ne pensent qu'à ça!"

Aprés le petit déjeuner - auquel elle ne toucha pas bien entendu - Lilly se rendit à son cours d'enchantements. Mais sur le chemin, elle croisa trois des Maraudeurs qui attendaient devant une porte. En y regardant de plus prés, elle remarqua que c'était celle des toilettes des mecs. Un grand sourire éclaira son visage alors que Black l'arrêtait:

"Bravo, Evans! la félicita-til. Jamais personne n'avait réussi à le mettre dans cet état juste par un simple regard."

Sur le coup, Lilly cru avoir mal entendu. Black qui se montrait agréable avec elle! On aura tout vu!

"Il n'est pas encore sortit?" demanda-t-elle avec un sourire suffisant.

"Comme tu peux le voir! répondit Lupin avec une pointe d'agacement et de désaprobation dans la voix. Tu es fière de toi?"

"Tu penses bien Lupin! Je pourrais raconter à tout le monde que j'ai mis le grand James Potter en difficulté et que à cause de moi - ou grâce, ça dépend du point de vue - il a dû faire une scéance de travaux manuels."

Au même moment, la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit et Potter fit son apparition.

"J'arrive pas à le croire! dit-il. C'est la première fois qu'un truc pareil m'..."

Mais il se figea en appercevant Lilly et il vira au rouge écrevisse. A taton, il chercha la poignée de la porte qu'il avait refermé et recula de quelques pas. Puis il se réenferma dans les toilettes.

"Bah... Jamesie qu'est-ce qui te prend?" questionna Black.

"Tu n'as pas résolu ton... petit problème?"

"Je crois plutôt que ça l'a reprit, si vous voulez savoir, dit Lilly. Bonne journée les garçons!"

Et elle s'en alla en direction de la salle d'enchantement. Pauvre Potter, il était vraiment rouge de gène. Comme il le disait lui même en sortant des toilettes, c'était la première fois qu'un truc pareil lui arrivait. Et le pire, c'était qu'elle connaissait son petit problème. Elle arriva vite fait dans la classe et là, elle s'assit à côté de Cassandre qui avait pris place au tout dernier rang.

"Salut!" lança-t-elle joyeusement en sortant ses affaires.

"Salut! Tu as de la chance, le cours allait commencer sans toi! Tu arrives juste à temps."

"Ca n'aurait pas été si grave -d'ailleurs, je n'en ai que faire! J'aurais fait perdre des points à Serpentard et ça aurait été bien fait pour leur tronche de plouks!"

Cassandre émit un rire légé.

"Je ne te comprendrais jamais Evans! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu es une Serpentard mais pourtant tu sympatises avec une Serdaigle et en plus tu à l'air d'en vouloir particulièrement aux élèves de ta maison."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" s'étonna Lilly.

"Je ne sais pas vraiment mais j'ai l'impression que tu leur tiens recune... Je me trompe?"

"Non, tu dis vrai! Je leur vous une haine farouche mais j'ai mes raisons!"

"Tu veux m'en parler?"

"Non! C'est gentil mais je n'aime pas trop parler de moi. Sauf à ma meilleure amie."

"Ah! L'excécrable Lilly Evans a une amie? C'est marrant!"

"Pourquoi?"

"Eh bien parce que tu repousses tout ceux qui essaient de t'approcher! Alors c'est étonnant que tu me dises avaoir une personne qui comptes beaucoup dans ta vie. Autre que tes parents."

"C'est vrai! Emilie compte beaucoup pour moi... Et elle me suffit amplement. Je peux tout lui dire, elle sait tout de moi... et vice versa!"

"D'accord, j'peux comprendre! Moi même je n'ai pas de véritable amie. Toutes les filles de ma maison se servent de moi juste pour que je les aide à faire leur devoir."

"Tu ne devrais pas te laisser faire Cassandre. C'est ça ton problème! Tu es trop gentille et les gens se servent de ça!"

"C'est sûr je ne suis pas comme toi! Tu es beaucoup trop agressive avec tout le monde. Enfin... sans vouloir te vexer!"

"Je ne t'en veux pas. Mais... j'ai été comme toi à un moment de ma vie; et ça s'est retourné contre moi! C'est pour ça que j'évite les gens maintenant."

"Tu cherches à te protéger?"

"Pas vraiment! C'est eux que je cherche à protéger..."

Cassandre la regarda étonnée.

"De quoi?"

"De moi! Et de... certaines choses."

"Tu sais Evans..."

"Lilly!"

"Hein?"

"Appelle-moi Lilly! Je préfère!"

"D'accord"

Il y eut un lourd silence entre les deux jeunes filles, seulement coupé par les élèves qui rigolaient tant le sortilège du jour les amusait. Seuls les Serpentards tiraient des mines dégoûtés.

"Dis Evans! Enfin j'veux dire Lilly! Je me demande si ce n'est pas pour cette raison que tu repousses Potter!"

"Comment ça?"

"Eh bien... Peut-être que tu as peur de faire du mal à Potter et que c'est pour ça que tu le rejettes! Parce que je crois que au fond de toi, tu l'apprécies. Pas parce qu'il est beau, ne te méprends pas... mais peut-être parce que... enfin, je veux dire que quand je te vois avec lui, je te vois pleine de vie. Quand tu es seule ou avec quelqu'un d'autre, tu à l'air dans un autre monde. Mais lui, il te ramène sur Terre. Tu veux jouer les indifférentes avec tout le monde mais... avec lui, tu n'y parviens pas."

"C'est possible... Mais comme tu l'as dit, je ne peux pas me permettre de faire l'erreur de m'attacher à lui et de lui laisser faire la même chose avec moi."

"C'est à cause d'un garçon?"

"Un garçon?"

"Oui! Est-ce que c'est à cause d'un garçon que tu reffuses toute familiarité avec les autres?"

Lilly partit dans le vague d'une réflexion. Devait elle lui dire la vérité? Ou bien juste partiellement? Car oui! Il y avait eu un garçon dans l'histoire. Lionel Petes! Elle et Lionel étaient sortits ensemble au cours de sa troisième année. Elle était folle amoureuse de lui. Elle voulait déjà finir sa vie avec lui, elle s'imaginait mariée à ce garçon qu'elle aimait tant... Lui aussi était fou d'elle. Mais à cette époque, Voldemort ne permettait déjà pas qu'elle le repousse. Si lui ne pouvait pas l'avoir dans ses rangs, personne ne pourrait l'avoir. Voilà la philosophie de ce salopart assassin. Et en une journée, ses rêves s'étaient retrouvés réduits à néant. Une bouffée de haine la traversa en pensant à celui qui avait détruit sa vie, son avenir et même la vie de sa meilleure amie. Une envie intense de le frapper, de le torturer, de le tuer... Tout simplement de lui faire payer! Ne voulant pas effrayer Cassandre, Lilly se reprit et la regarda avec un sourire.

"Oui et non! répondit-elle énigmatiquement. C'est assez compliqué en fait!"

"Je comprend que tu ne veuilles pas m'en parler. Ne t'en fais pas! J'espère seulement que si un jour tu as besoin de parler, tu n'hésiteras pas à venir me voir. Avec moi, tout est bien gardé!"

"Merci mais j'ai Emilie!"

"Oui, mais Emilie n'est pas là! Alors n'hesites pas!"

"Oh! Tu ne connais pas Emilie! Je peux lui parler quand je veux! Même à 4heures du matin! Mais je penserais à toi quand même si l'envie me prend un jour de parler."

"C'est cool! Pour en revenir à Potter, tu sais, je crois que lui aussi t'apprécie beaucoup. Même si tu n'en a pas l'impression... Mais tu sais, il ne réagit pas avec toi comme avec les autres filles! Et puis je sens que tu l'intrigues beaucoup comme tu m'intrigues moi. Mais moi maintenant, j'ai un avantage!"

"Lequel?"

"J'en sais un peu plus sur toi!"

Et Cassandre tira la langue comme une gamine. Lilly sourit. Pour la première fois de sa vie, quelqu'un d'autre qu 'Emilie réussissez à la faire rire et à lui remonter le moral.

La porte se rapprochait. Doucement mais sûrement. Les voix étaient là, elles aussi, et elles lui montraient le chemin.

"Lilly... n'ais pas peur... suis-nous... nous te protégeront..."

La main tremblante, Lilly la posa sur la poignée et l'actionna. Le coeur battant, elle pénétra enfin dans cette pièce qu'elle espérait tant découvrir depuis des mois. Elle était sombre, trés sombre! Mais malgré cela, on pouvait distinguer une dizaine de portes les une à la suite des autres. La pièce était circulaire. Le coeur de Lilly battait de plus en plus fort dans cette noirceur ténébreuse. Elle avait envie de continuer mais elle avait peur de ce qu'elle risquait de trouver par la suite. Et puis... parmi toutes ces portes, laquelle devait elle emprunter? Il y en avait tellement. Mais si elle écoutait les voix, elle devait les suivre, les laisser la guider. Elle lui montreraient la voie à suivre.

"Et maintenant? demanda-t-elle. Où dois-je aller?"

"Suis-nous!"

"Mais où?"

"Ais confiance..."

"Pourquoi je le ferais? Je ne sais même pas ce que vous êtes! Qui me dit que ce n'est pas un piège de Voldemort? Vous pourriez trés bien être à son service!"

"Tu es beaucoup trop prudente Lilly! Ais conf..."

**"EVANS!"**

Lilly sursauta et croisa les yeux noirs du professeur de potion.

"Alors comme ça on dort en cours Evans?"

"Ca ne se voit pas assez selon vous!"

"Je suppose donc que vos rêves sont beaucoup plus intéressant que mes cours?"

"Parfaitement!"

Ipérite plissa des petits yeux méchants. Un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres.

"Si vos rêves sont plus attraillants, peut-être pourriez-vous raconter le dernier en dâte à l'assemblée ici présente?"

"J'aurais aimé rendre service à tous ceux qui s'ennuient pendant vos cours - c'est à dire la moitié de la classe - mais un imbécile avec une verrue sur le nez m'a empêché de le terminer."

Le rouge monta aux yeux dudit imbécile.

"Vous aurez une retenue Evans! Mais si vous voulez jouer à ce petit jeu... sachez que moi aussi je suis passé maître dans l'art de la moquerie."

Il retourna à son bureau et pria tout le monde de continuer la potion du jour. Mais Lilly ne fit rien de cela et observa Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow qui faisaient les andouilles. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à Emilie. Elle repensait à leur première année, où rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que les garçons, faire les clowns, les escapades nocturnes, les retenues... bref s'amuser. Jusqu'à la mort de Lionel et d'Eryn, là où tout avaient basculé pour la première fois. Ca faisait longtemps que Lilly n'avait pas pensé au jeune garçon. Elle avait banni son chagrin d'amour dans un endroit de sa mémoire depuis fort longtemps mais le fait d'en parler avec Cassandre avait fait ressortir les bons moments; le plaisir d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour notemment. Elle savait qu'elle devait faire confiance aux gens et non les repousser, peut-être même donner sa chance à Potter... mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque. Pourtant Emilie n'avait pas peur. Elle ne voulait pas montrer à Voldemort qu'il la tenait par les ficelles et elle continuait à fréquenter tout le monde. Elle revint à la réalité en sentant le regard interrogatif et inquiet de Potter sur elle. Ca devait faire un petit moment qu'elle était parti dans le vague. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Potter s'acharnait sur elle. Elle faisait tout pour se faire détester, voir hair, par tout le monde dans le château; mais Potter n'y parvenait pas. Il lui était impossible de la détester. Il continuait de la draguer et se mettait lui même en danger ainsi.

"Potter! gronda la voix d'Ipérite. Si regarder Evans est plus atraillant que de faire votre potion, pourquoi n'allez-vous pas vous asseoir à côté d'elle? C'a m'éviterait de voir votre tête mal peignée."

Les Serpentards éclatèrent de rire sous la basse insulte de leur directeur de maison.

"Vous avez raison, professeur! approuva Potter. Et par la même occasion, ca m'éviterais de voir votre tête de chimpanzé!"

"Vous aurez une retenue Potter!"

"Merci!"

"Et moi, j'peux en avoir une aussi?" demanda Black en se levant."

"Rasseyez-vous imbécile!"

"Ah, ça c'est pas juste! Pourquoi Jamesie a le droit à une retenue et pas moi?"

"Trés bien! Pour que cela soit bien clair dans vos petites têtes, je vais procéder à de petits changements! dit le professeur d'une voix hargneuse. Potter, vous allez à côté d'Evans! Lupin, à côté de Malefoy, Pettigrow à côté à côté d'Avery, et Black à côté de Rogue!"

"Ah! Ca non! ll est hors de question que je me mette à côté de Servilo!" râla Black.

Le regard de Lilly dévia sur le Serpentard. Il faisait un gros effort pour s'empêcher de partir en courant et ses joues étaient légèrement rouges.

"Ne crois pas que ça m'arrange, Black! lança-t-il avec dédain. Je préfèrerais encore m'asseoir sur le dos d'un scoutt à pétard plutôt que sur... euh à côté de toi!"

Lilly eut envie de rire a l'entente du mot "sur". Elle pensait plutôt que ça arrangerait Rogue; mais heureusement, personne ne se rendit compte de son erreur. Et puis il fallait avouer qu'il jouait bien la comédie.

"Va te laver les cheveux une bonne fois pour toute, snivellus! Tu devrais y aller maintenant parce que le temps que tu dégraisses tout, dans un an tu y es encore!"

"Tu veux qu'on te prête un produit dégraissant, snivelli?" demanda Potter.

"Oui! ca t'aideriat beaucoup. Avec un peu de chance, tu ne mettras que six mois à tout dégraisser!"

Les Gryffondors éclatèrent de rire. Mais Lilly avait mal au coeur pour Rogue. Il lui faisait pitié. Ca ne devait pas être facile pour lui de se prendre des remarques acerbes de la part du garçon qu'il affectionnait.

"Ca suffit maintenant! intervint le professeur. Une retenue pour Black! A présent à vos places! Et j'enlèves cinquantes points à Gryffondor pour agression verbale sur élève et sur professeur!"

Black lança un regard de tueur à Rogue avant de prendre ses affaires et d'aller s'asseoir à ses côtés, tout en prenant soin de se mettre le plus loin possible. Lupin et Malefoy se défiaient du regard et semblaient jouer à celui qui tuera l'autre le premier. Pettigrow s'assit trés mal à l'aise à côté d'Avery qui poussa sa chaise au dernier moment, le faisant s'étaler au sol et provoquant des éclats de rire chez les Serpentards. Et Potter vint prendre place sur la chaise libre à sa droite.

"Bien! Puisqu'aucun de vous ne semble enclin à travailler, continua Ipérite, je vais vous rendre les copies que vous m'avez rendus la semaine dernière. Inutile de vous dire que les notes sont catastrophiques, vous le savez déjà. Sauf pour les élèves de Serpentard, bien entendu."

Il passa dans les rangs et rendit les parchemins. En passant devant Rogue, il lui fit un grand sourire et s'exclama:

"Je vous félicite Mr Rogue! Vous avez réussi ce devoir avec brillance! Et c'est pourquoi, je vous ai mis un optimal. Continuez comme ça! Vous êtes sur la bonne voie."

Il continua comme ça avec des commentaires débiles. Quand il rendit les devoirs de Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow, ils les observa avec une joie malsaine et leur rendit à chacun une copie portant un gros D comme désolant en rouge sang. Quand vint le tour de Lilly, c'est un regard de jubilation que l'on pouvait voir dans ses yeux.

"Bravo, Miss Evans! Vous aussi continuez comme cela! C'est magnifique! Une note à marquer dans les annales."

Il lui donna sa copie et Lilly faillit s'étouffer en voyant un gros T comme trol s'étendre en grand sur sa copie. Le sal chien! Il n'avait même pas corrigé sa copie. C'était obligé puisque c'était Rogue qui l'avait aider à faire le devoir.

"C'est vache! dit Potter en regardant sa copie."

"Le sal chien! Il n'a même pas corrigé ma copie!"

"T'en fais pas Lilly Jolie! Tu ne ressembles pas du tout à un troll! Tu es la plus magnifique fleur que je n'ai jamais vue!"

"Merci Potter mais si tu crois que ça va me consoler... Ce sal chien va me le payer! On ne s'en prend pas à une Evans comme ça! On en subit les conséquances! Note pour la fin du cours: mettre Ipérite sur ma liste noire!"

"Allons! T'enerves pas! Tu veux qu'on échange la copie? Pour toi je ferais n'importe quoi! Ou mieux encore: à la fin du cours, on va tous les cinq brûler nos copies! T'en penses quoi Fleur de Lys?"

"Non! Ce fichu devoir peut mettre utile par la suite! Mais je jure que ce salopard me le payera! Espèce de résidus de capote troué, va!"

"Heu... Evans? C'est quoi une capote?"

"Potter, Evans! Allez discuter ailleurs que dans mon cours!"

C'est à ce moment que Lilly remarqua qui elle avait à côté d'elle. C'était à Potter qu'elle parlait. Et cet imbécile avait encore utilisé ces surnoms débiles.

"Moi? Discuter avec Potter? cingla-telle. Si vous vouler mon avis, vous devriez arrêter l'alcool! C'est mauvais pour votre santé mental! Et puis, vous devriez repasser votre diplôme parce que quand on voit comment vous faites cours et que vous corrigez..."

Sur ce, elle prit ses affaires sous l'oeil étonné des élèves et s'avança vers la porte.

"Je vous préviens Evans! Si vous passez cette porte maintenant, ce n'est plus la peine de venir!"

"T'en mieux! Je demanderais à quelqu'un de m'aider pour m'éviter de prendre du retard et de voir votre tête de troll mal rasé!"

Puis elle sortit de la classe. En une journée, la rumeur avait fait le tour du collège. Lilly Evans avait quitté le cours de potion dans l'intention de ne plus y retourner. Tous les élèves la montraient du doigt et les professeurs lui mointraient toute leur désaprobation. Et lorsqu'elle croisa Dumbledore, il l'invita à son bureau pour lui demander de cesser ses caprices d'enfant gâtée et d'aller présenter des excuses à Ipérite. Ce à quoi elle avait répondu par un "petit" élèvement de voix et en précisant qu'elle n'était pas une enfant gâtée.

Le soir, elle était furieuse de se rendre à la Grande Salle. Dumbledore l'avait obligé à y aller même si elle ne comptait pas manger.

"Tu ne manges pas?"demanda Rogue.

"Non!"

"Tu n'as pas faim?"

"Non!"

"Tu es sûre que ça va?"

"Non!"

"Tu ne peux pas répondre autre chose que "non"?"

"Non!"

Lilly releva la tête et lança un regard noir au directeur qui lui sourit avec malice. Il semblait attendre quelque chose mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'appréciait pas du tout le regard malicieux et impatient braqué sur elle. Ca sentait le coup fourré. Tout le repas durant, Lilly regardait d'un oeil morne les plats étalés devant ses yeux. Elle voyait bien que le directeur voulait qu'elle se nourrisse mais elle ne lui donnerait pas ce plaisir. Mais c'était sans compter sur ce qui allait arriver par la suite.

Alors que le repas touchait à sa fin, tout le monde fut étonné de voir qu'aucun des plats ne disparaissait. Ils semblaient attendre quelque chose. La rumeur des conversations s'intensifiait quand un bruissement d'ailes au dessus de leur tête leur fit lever les yeux. Une magnifique chouette laponne venait de s'engouffrer par la lucarne avec attaché à sa patte une lettre rouge vif. Du coup, tout le monde se tut, le regard posé sur le rapace. Lilly jeta un coup d'oeil à Dumbledore: il ne paraissait pas le moins du monde étonné par l'intrusion d'une chouette en plein mileu du repas. Il paraissait même plutôt amusé comme s'il connaissait la suite des évènements. La Serpentard reporta son attention sur la chouette et observa son vol majetueux jusqu'à... elle. Elle resta stïque, pensant d'abord à une erreur alors que tous les regards se posaient sur elle et que Potter la regardait avec pitié. Il était vrai qu'il n'était guère agréable de recevoir une Beuglante; et encore moins avec tout un troupeau autour.

"C'est pas moi! dit elle au rapace! C'est la rousse à la table des Serdaigles."

Mais la chouette la regarda avec désaprobation et mécontentement puis elle lui tendit la patte et claqua le bec pour l'obliger à aller plus vite.

"Mais t'es bouchée ou quoi? Je ne connais personne capable de m'envoyer une Beuglante!"

Mais comme elle persistait, Lilly dut bientôt prendre l'enveloppe en mains tandis que le volatil reprenait son envol pour s'éloigner le plus vite possible de la lettre rouge. Et au même moment, le carnage commença:

"LILLY IRIS EVANS! hurla la voix magiquement amplifiée d'Emilie Rose. J'AI APPRIS PAR UN HEUREUX HASARD QUE TU N'AVAIS RIEN AVALE DEPUIS TROIS SEMAINES! ( Lilly se ratatina en lança un regard de pur haine au directeur. Heureux hasard, tu parles!). TU TIENS TANT QUE CA A RESSEMBLER A UN SQUELETTE AMBULANT, ESPECE DE FIL DENTAIRE? T'ES DEJA PRESQUE ANOREXIQUE ALORS ME FAIS PAS CAQUE! TU DIS QUE POTTER EST UNE ANDOUILLE MAIS TU NE VAUX LARGEMENT PAS MIEUX! (Ben merci! s'offusqua ledit Gryffondor.). MAINTENANT, TU VAS ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE TE NOURRIR AVANT QUE JE NE DEBARQUE POUR TE FAIRE AVALER TOUT CA PAR LES TROUS DE NEZ!

Lilly s'était tellement enfoncée sur son banc qu'on ne voyait plus que son front depasser. Rogue, qui était aux premières loges, se bouchait les oreilles en la regardant avec pitié. Cassandre semblait avoir compris qui était l'expéditeur parce qu'elle avait un petit sourire aux lèvre. Elle avait compris aussi qu'il n'y avait qu'Emilie pour la faire réagir de la sorte.

"TU CROIS QUE C'EST COMME CA QUE TU VAS PETER LA TRONCHE A L'AUTRE NAZE? ET CROIS-MOI, JE SUIS GENTILLE PARCE QUE TA MERE NE SERAIT PAS SI DOUCE! ET J'AI REUSSI A CALMER MES PARENTS PARCE QUE EUX AUSSI ILS AVAIENT BIEN ENVIE DE T'ENVOYER UNE BEUGLANTE BIEN PLACEE!"

"Mais... je..."

" LA FERME LILLY! NE M'INTERROMPT PAS QUAND JE PARLE! TU SAIS QUE J'AI HORREUR DE CA! ALORS ARRETE D'ESSAYER D'ARGUMENTER! TU AS INTERET A MANGER LILS! ET SI TU NE LE FAIS PAS, JE LE SAURAIS!

Lilly attrapa le premier plat qui lui vint sous la main. Elle comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi les plats n'avaient pas disparus. Elle pris une fourchette et mangea lentement, trés lentement. Mais...

"PLUS VITE QUE CA!"

Trois bouchées à la seconde. Mais...

"J'AI DIT **PLUS VITE!**"

Dix bouchées à la seconde.

"VOILA! COMME CA C'EST MIEUX! MAIS NE M'OBLIGE PAS A ME REPETER! DEJA QU'A CAUSE DE TOI J'AURAIS PLUS DE VOIX DEMAIN!"

"Mais... 'Milie..." dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

"JE NE VEUX PAS SAVOIR! TU N'AS AUCUNE EXCUSE!"

Lilly restait toujours étonnée. Commen Emilie faisait-elle pour savoir quand et comment elle allait argumenter à l'avance?

"EN PLUS, TU ME DECOIT LILLY! D'HABITUDE, TU ME DIS TOUJOURS TOUT! TU M'AS MEME DIT LA DERNIERE FOIS OU TU AS FAIT PIPI AU LIT, LA FOIS OU TU AS FAIT TOMBE TON DOUDOU DANS LES TOILETTES - LE FAMEUX DOUDOU AVEC LEQUEL TU As DORMI JUSQU'A L'AGE DE 13 ANS! MAINTENANT, SI CA NE TE DERANGE PAS JE VAIS ALLER MANGER PARCE QUE SI TOI TU NE MANGES PAS, MOI AU MOINS JE NE ME LAISSE PAS MOURRIR DE FAIM! BONNE APPETIT!"

Et la lettre s'enflama, laissant une lilly en train de s'empifrer. Plus personne dans la salle n'osait faire un geste et tout le monde la regardait avec pitié, se demandant qui pouvait bien être l'héroine qui avait autant d'autorité sur Lilly Evans. Ainsi, Lilly se remplit l'estomac de tout ce qui passait à porté de sa main; jusqu'à ce qu'une horrible envie de vomir la submerge. Tout le monde avait encore les yeux rivés sur elle mais elle n'en avait que faire. Se sentant soudain trés mal, elle se leva, la main devant la bouche. Elle darda un regard de grande colère sur Dumbledore.

" ESPECE DE BALANCE!" lança-t-elle au vieux sorcier qui feint l'innocence.

Puis elle sortit en courant de la Grande Salle pour régurgiter tout ce qu'elle avait avalé dans les toilettes les plus proches. Ah! Ca on pouvait dire que Lilly Evans faisait moins la fière maintenant. Se prendre une engueulade devant toute l'école réunie et aller vomir tout de suite aprés pour éviter l'explosion ventrale. Sans compter le coup du doudou. Ca Lilly n'était pas prête de l'oublier.

Ce soir là, dans la salle commune, Lilly en avait raz le bol de tous ces abrutis qui s'étaient foutu de sa gueule à cause de la fameuse engeulade. Elle avait envie de comettre un meurtre. Mais heureusement que Rogue était là pour la calmer et que la salle commune était vide.

"Calme-toi, Evans! Ca ne servira a rien de les tuer. Sinon à aller à Azkaban..."

"Je vais craquer! maugréa-t-elle. Toutes ces années à éviter de tuer quelqu'un pour ne pas lui donner ce plaisir... et maintenant, je sens que je vais faire mon premier meurtre!"

"Allons! Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat! Et puis, c'était qui cette fille?"

"Rogue? Est-ce que je me mêle de ton homosexualité?"

"Ben justement! Moi, je m'en suis encore pris plein la tronche par Black aujourd'hui! Et est-ce que j'en ai fait un cinéma? Non! Parce que c'est le seul moyen de me faire remarquer par lui! Tu sais, c'est pas facile d'aimer la personne qui te déteste le plus au monde! Des fois, j'aimerais lui hurler mes sentiments à son égard... mais je risqeurais de me prendre un coup de poing dans la figure. Et Merlin sait qu'il doit avoir un bon crochet du droit!"

"C'est vrai! Je ne suis pas un cas aussi désespéré que toi! Mais... je n'aime pas décevoir Emilie. Je sais que tout ce qu'elle m'a dit elle ne le pensait pas... mais... Bon, parlons d'autre chose, tu veux? Et puis ma vie privée ne te regarde absolument pas!"

Lilly soupira et se décida à aller se coucher.

"Je vais me coucher! dit-elle. Bonne nuit!"

Puis elle descensit au dortoir; et heureusement les filles dormaient déjà. Ca lui éviterait d'assassiner la première qui lui ferait une remarque.

Le lendemain, c'est de meilleure humeure qu'elle remonta vers la Grande Salle. Elle n'avait toujours pas faim mais elle comptait bien manger quelque chose pour Emilie. Elle le lui avait promis la veille alors que la blonde s'était encore incrustée dans sa tête. Sur le chemin elle croisa Rogue et elle lui expliqua ce que cet abrutit d'Ipérite avait fait avec sa copie. C'est à dire la marquer d'un T sans lui avoir lancé un seul coup d'oeil. Mais la matinée -ou plutôt son réveil - avait commencé beaucou trop bien pour durer. Et ce jour là, c'était sur Rogue que le destin semblait s'acharner.

Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi, mais à chaque fois qu'ils passaient à proximité d'élèves, ces derniers ne cessaient de les montrer du doigt et de regader Rogue avec amusement et... dégoût?

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous? s'emporta Lilly. Ils veulent notre photo où quoi?"

"Potter aimerait bien la tienne!" plaisanta Rogue.

"Ahahah! Trés drôle!"

"Tiens! Quand on parle du loup..."

Ils venaient de déboucher dans le grand hall quand Rogue les avait remarqué. Lilly tourna la tête vers eux s'attendant à une nouvelle drague de Potter. Mais les Maraudeurs arrivaient d'un pas précis, rapide et brusque. Ils avaient tous les quates un regard dégoûté sur le visge.

"Mais c'est la journée des mines écoeurées où quoi aujourd'hui?" demanda Rogue à ses côtés.

Lilly ne dit rien. Elle la sentait mal, trés mal cette fois. Quelque chose n'allait pas et elle le savait. En moins d'une minute, les quatres Gryffondors étaient devant eux et Black s'exclama avec hargne à Rogue.

"Tu as raison, snivellus. Tu vas te prendre une bonne droite dans la gueule!"

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Rogue se retrouva par terre, la main sur la machoire.

"Non, mais t'es malade, Black? Faut te faire soigner!"s'énerva Lilly.

"Ne t'en mêles pas Lilly!" intervint Potter.

"Pour toi, c'est Evans, Potter!" répondit elle avec colère.

Le rouge et or n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Black prenait la parole alors qu'une foule se rapprochait pour mieux assister à la scène.

"Comment oses-tu fantasmer sur moi, servilo?"

Le coeur de Rogue sembla s'arrêter tandis que Lilly sentait une trés grande colère monter en elle.

"Sache que tu n'as aucun droit de fantasmer sur moi, est-ce que tu as compris? Tu me dégoûtes!"

"Mais je..."tenta le Serpentard.

"Nott t'a entendu hier soir! Lorsque tu as dit être amoureux de moi! Mais de quel droit te permets-tu?"

Lilly regarda ledit Nott qui observait la scène avec jubilation. Notte pour maintenant: mettre Nott sur liste noire. Note pour aprés tout ce cinéma: casser la figure à ce fils de Mangemort et futur Mangemort. Mais brusquement, Lilly se souvint! C'était sa faute! C'était-elle qui avait amené le sujet sur son homosexualité!

"Tu as quelque chose à dire pour ta défense, Rogue?"

"..."

"Tu me répugnes! Je t'interdit de penser à moi autrement que comme ton ennemi, que comme celui qui te martitise!"

Là s'en éta trop pour Lilly. Elle ne laisserait pas passer ça.

" LA FERME, BLACK!"

"Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas te mêler de ça Lill..."

"Ferme la aussi Potter! Et je ne me répèterais pas: pour toi c'est Evans!"

Elle faisait son maximum pour ne pas laisser sortir la colère qui bouillonnait en elle. Le hall était bondé maintenant et tout le monde les regardait avec une lueure malsaine. Bien sûr, ils étaient tous ravis que Rogue en pleine plein la tronche. "A bat les gays" comme ils diraient. Elle monta quelques marches du grand escalier de marbre pour surplomber tout le monde

"Maintenant, j'aimerais m'assurer que tout le monde m'entends et me vois! dit-elle d'une voix glaciale. Ca vous amuse, hein? Juste parce qu'il est homosexuel... Ca vous répugne et vous croyez tous qu'il ne mérite pas de vivre!"

"Evans!"

"Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire? En quoi ça vous regarde?"

"Justement! Ca me concerne Evans! intervint Black. Je te signale que c'est de moi que ce petit PD est amoureux!"

"Et encore une fois ton côté de sal con reprend le dessus, Black! Il faut toujours que tu fasses les choses en grand, il fallait que tout le monde soit au courant et que tu foutes une raclée à Rogue devant tous ces crétins juste pour le plaisir de faire ressortir ton nom!"

"Evans, calme-toi..."

"Ne me dit pas ce que je dois faire, Potter! Tu vois, c'est aussi pour cette raison que je ne sortirais jamais avec toi! Parce que tous autant que vous êtes, vous prônez l'égalité des sangs - sauf les serpentards bien sûr. Vous accepter tous ceux qui viennent de famille moldue! Vous acceptez les demis-géants comme Hagrid! Vous acceptez les gens de couleur! Mais vous êtes totalement incapable d'accepter une personne simplement parce qu'elle aime une personne du même sexe!"

"C'est différent!"

"En quoi, Lupin? Tu as grandi avec une mère moldue, alors tu devrais comprendre! Pour moi, c'est pareil!"

"Chez les sorciers c'est une chose abjecte Evans, tu devrais le savoir!"

"Eh bien pas chez moi! Chez moi, c'est comme du racisme! C'est de la xénophobie, c'est de l'homophobie tout simplement! Chez les moldus, c'est puni par la loi!"

"Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, Evans! Tu n'es pas Moldue à ce que je sache?"

"Mais mes parents le sont!"

Ce fut un lourd silence qui acceuillit la nouvelle.

"Eh bien alors? Vous avez perdu votre langue? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a je vous dégoûtes parce que mon sang est impur? Parce que je suis une Sang-de-Bourbe? Et alors? J'en suis fière! Tout comme Rogue devrait être fière d'être comme il est! On est tous uniques dans la vie! Vous pensez que Rogue a décidé d'être homosexuel? Vous pensez que c'est un choix qu'il a fait? Eh bien, détrompez-vous! Parce que si c'était un choix, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait pris cette décision! Je ne pense pas que ce soit sur Sirius Black qu'il aurait tourné ses sentiments! Il n'y a qu'à voir comment les Maraudeurs le traîtent! En réalité, vous ne vallez pas mieux que tous ces Mangemorts! Vous ne vallez pas mieux que Voldemort!"

"Arrêtes tes bêtises Evans! Et descends de là!" l'appela Potter comme s'il s'inqiétait pour elle.

"La Mangemort ici Evans, c'est toi! C'est bien toi la Serpentard!" hurla une Serdaigle.

"Ferme-la, Chang! lui lança Potter avec colère. Si tu as quelque chose à dire à Evans, tu me le dis à moi!"

"Je ne suis pas en sucre Potter! C'est quoi que tu nous sors là? Tu réagis comme ça parce que je suis une Sang-de-Bourbe?"

"N'utilises pas ce terme Evans!"

"J'utilise le terme que je veux! Mais ce n'est pas de ça qu'il s'agit ici! c'est de Rogue!"

"Non! Là il s'agit de toi! Tu es dingues d'avoir dit ça devant une assemblée de futurs Mangemorts!"

"Encore des préjugés! Mais quand est-ce que tu comprendras? Serpentard n'est pas la seule maison à recenser des futurs Mangemorts! Toutes les maisons de Poudlard en sont munies!"

"Tu es en train de nous traîter de Mangemorts Evans?"s'emporta Black.

"Je dis que vous êtes tous des imbéciles à croire que les Serpentards sont tous des Mangemorts!"

Tout ça tourné à la dispute générale; Lilly le voyait bien. Rogue était toujours par terre et regardait le sol pour ne pas monter sa gène.

"Tu le savais? demanda Lupin d'une voix assez calme. Tu savais que Rogue était amoureux de Sirius?"

"Je le savais! Mais qui sommes-nous pour juger? De ma vie, je n'ai jamais juger qu'une seule personne! Mais Rogue ne mérite pas d'être juger par vous et vous n'en avait pas le droit! Dieu seul à le droit de juger les gens!"

"C'est qui celui-là?" s'éleva une voix dans la troupe.

"Alors tu savais qu'il était gay et tu l'as défendu? s'énerva Potter. Tu étais sa confidente? Ca ne te dégoûte pas? Malgré que tu l'ai dit à propos de Malefoy?"

"Mais fait un peu la part des choses, Potter! Malefoy n'est pas gay! C'était juste une rumeur ridicule que j'ai fait circuler parce qu'il m'avait agaçé!"

"Mais... il... ce... tu n'en a rien à faire qu'il soit homo?"

"Mais t'es bouché? Je n'en ai pas le droit! On a le droit d'aimer qui l'on veut! Ce n'est pas nous qui choisissons mais notre coeur! Mais tu n'es jamais tombé amoureux Potter! Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que l'on ressent quand on aime! Tu ne paux pas savoir ce que ça fait d'être aimé en retour! Et tu ne peux pas savoir ce que l'on ressents quand on est rejeté par cette personne!"

"Parce que toi tu le peux peut-être Evans?" lança Lupin

"Je n'ai pas envi d'en parler! Mais ce que je veux dire c'est que... Combien dans l'assemblée se moquent totalement que Rogue soit gay?"

Personne ne répondit.

"Levez la main, ceux qui s'en fichent complètement!"

Sur une assemblée de 1023 élèves, seuls 12 levèrent la main.

"Eh bien vous voyez, ça c'est grave! C'est exactement le même genre de préjugés qu' à Voldemort. Sauf que ça concerne les moldus, les sangs mêlés et les Sang-de-Bourbes!"

"Arrêtes de le défendre Evans!" râla Potter.

"Potter! Toi même tu fais parti des homophobes de l'école... Mais si je te disais que moi aussi je suis homosexuel, comment tu réagirais? Est-ce que tu me repousserais?"

L'effet fut immédiat. Tout le monde ouvrit des yeux ronds.

"Tu es... non... ne me dit pas que toi aussi..." bégailla le brun.

Lilly se figea. Ils n'avaient quand même pas compris que...? Non! Elle n'était pas homosexuel, c'était juste un exemple... Mais en y réfléchissant, Lilly trouvait que cela faisait un trés bon exemple.

"Oui! répondit-elle. Je le suis! Je suis homosexuel! Est-ce que ça te pose un problème Potter?"

Au même moment, à des centaines de kilomètres de là, dans une école de sorcellerie de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, Emilie Rose, occupée à récurer les chaudrons du professeur pour sa retenue, éclata d'un rire hystérique et l'infirmière dut lui administrer de force une forte dose de calmant. Au même moment, le professeur McGonagall qui venait d'arriver et avait entendu la dernière phrase, loupa une marche et s'étala par terre. Au même moment, dans son bureau, le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard mangeait un bonbon à la réglisse et s'étouffait avec. Au même moment, James Potter faillit mourrir d'une crise cardiaque. Au même moment Peter Pettigrow s'évanouissait. Au même moment, Sirius Black regardait alternativement Séverus Rogue et Lilly Evans comme s'il espérait que c'était un rêve et qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller. Au même moment, Rémus Lupin allait aider sa directrice de maison à se relever. Au même moment, un oiseau qui ne regardait pas sa route se prit un arbre dans le bec. Et au même moment, Frodon Sacquet quittait la Conté avec, dans sa poche, l'anneau unique, forgé par Sauron lui même, pour le jeter dans le torent de feu de la Montagne du Destin, lieu où il avait été forgé.

**Fin du chapitre 8.**

Un nouveau chapitre de terminer qui a été assez rapide à arriver. La fin doit presque vous tuer mais s'il vous plaî on ne tue pas l'auteur. C'était nécessaire pour la suite, pour mettre un peu plus de punch dans la relation Lilly/James. J'espère que malgré ce petit "incident" (LOL!) vous avez aimé ce chapitre et que vous continuerez à me lire. kissous à tous et Review please!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimers: La plupart des personnages de cette fiction ne m' appartiennent pas. Ils sont l' oeuvre de Joanne comme tout le monde le sait. Je lui ai pourtant jeté un Imperium mais elle est imunisée. C' est pas juste! Snifsnif...Pour continuer sur les disclaimers, seuls les personnages tels que Emilie ou encore Cassandre ( deux persos à venir ) sont le fruit de mon imagination débordante.

Résumé: Lily Evans est une jeune orpheline depuis quelques mois maintenant, et se voit dans l'obligation de quitter l'institut Salem pour se rendre au collège Poudlard et y commencer sa 5eme année. Cependant, la vie n'y sera guerre facile entre les coups bas aux - ou des - Maraudeurs, des rêves plus qu'étranges et agaçants, et un mage bien décidé à s'emparer d'elle ou plus particulièrement de CE qui lui appartient...

Note:C'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgents pour la pauvre jeune fille que je suis. Je tiens d'ailleurs à vous préciser que cette fic se déroulera sur la 5, 6 et dernière année de Lily et des Maraudeurs.

**C'est parti pour les RAR:**

SusyBones: Kikou toi! Contente de voir que quoi qu'il arrive tu restes fidèles au rendez-vous. Alors, tu adores les surprises? Ca tombe bien moi aussi. Pas trop choquée de la dernière phrase de Lilly? Mais ne t'en fait pas, ça ne va pas durer trés longtemps cette mascarade. Quant au petit incident de James au petit déjeuner... Que veux-tu que je te dise? Il reste un mec bourré d'hormones avant tout! Et il en va de même pour Séverus. J'ai beaucoup changé le discours sur l'homosexualité. Au départ, il devait être beaucoup plus cours que ça. Mais à chaque fois que je tape à l'ordi c'est plus fort que moi: je rallonge le chapitre. Lol! Kissous XXX

lunny: tu adores la manière dont j'ai clos le chapitre... Mais à quel moment? quand Lilly dit être homosexuelle (Ouhhhhhh la menteuse!) ou bien l'épisode ou James a une crise cardiaque, McGonagall tombe dans les escaliers, Dumbledore s'étouffe, Frodon quitte la Conté? Ou peut-être les deux? Je ne peux pas te dire ce qu'il va se passer pour Sirius et Séverus, j'en suis désolée (Hey non! Pas de meurtre! C'est pas ma faute!). J'ai déjà tout prévu à l'avance donc... qui sait! Kiss XXX.

Lunarde: Kikou lulu alias la coincée de la sciatique de service! Au fait, ça va mieux ton dos? Si je cherche à te tuer par étouffement? Attends deux minures, téléphone sonne. ... Me re! C'était mon papounet qui voulait parler à ma maman mais elle était pas là donc... Donc je te disais ce que j'ai dit avant que le téléphone sonne et je te réponds: c'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en rends compte? lol! Non, je rigole ma lulu! C'est plutôt Toumou que je chercherais à tuer samedi. J'ai po envi de le revoir! Il faut faire quelque chose! Le torturer! Le tuer! Le faire disparaître! Avec binns par la même occasion; Lol! Kissous ma lulu, je t'adore et vivement samedi qu'on se retrouves toutes ensembles. Au fait? C'est toujours 7h30 sur l'esplanade? Kiss XXX

Patpat:Ma patou! J'ai bien vu que ce chapitre t'a beaucoup fait rire et surtout le dernier paragraphe! Il n'y avait qu'à te voir pliée sur le siège et t'entendre rire pour comprendre. Surtout que tu n'arrivais même plus à lire. LOL! En tout cas dépêche toi de taper les prochains chapitres de tes fics sur disquète pour que je puisse les envoyer pour tous ceux qui ettendent la suite. Je te fais de gros kissous ma patou à moi que j'adore XXX

flo0o'z: Woa! Treize fois, je suis impressionnée! J'espère que tu te sens mieux quand même parce que je préfère éviter les procés pour homicide involontaire (même raté) de la part des mamans furax qu'on ait voulu tuer leur petite coeur. Mais ça, je suis obligée de le dire à tous mes lecteurs. Lol! En plus fait gaffe parce que le chiffre treize porte malheur. Si, si! C'est vrai je t'assure. Par exemple, moi, le 13 février 2004 je me suis faite chopée au perce cent. Tu sais ce jour où 100 jours avant le bac les terminales te balances de la farine et des oeufs pourris à la tronche. Lol! Bon ,rien à voir je sais mais bon... Merci encore pour la review, kissous XXX

ladybird: Non, ça va! Les flics n'ont pas encore débarqués mais ça vapas tarder je pense... Parce que les lecteurs en crises de fous rires, je commence à en avoir beaucoup. Lol! Pour Lilly, c'était un accident quand elle a dit qu'elle était homosexuelle. C'était pas du tout son intention au départ mais ce qui est dit est dit... Oui, c'est vrai que Sirius est horrible d'avoir fait ça à Rogue devant toute l'école réunie mais comme le dit souvent Lilly, il a pas de cerveau. Désolée si Emilie ne s'est pas beaucoup montrée dans ce chapitre mais promis, elle se rattrape dans ce chapitre. Kissous XXX et merci pour ta review.

queudver: C'est vrai que Lilly lui fait quelques frayeurs et plusieurs crises de fous rires à notre Emilie. La pauvre est vraiment pas gâtée. Surtout que c'est toujours sur elle que ça retombe. LOL! Ouais, j'suis d'accord avec toi vive Rogue! C'est l'un des persos que j'apprécie le plus dans les livres. Même si je lui en veux pour certaines choses qu'il va faire dans le 6ème tome. Mais je ne te dis rien parce que je sais que c'est pas agréable mais dépêche toi de le lire dés qu'il sort. Sirius est vache, il ne comprend pas! Il faudrait qu'un truc du même style lui arrive pour qu'il comprenne. Merci pour la review et Kissous XXX

**Chapitre 9,**

Le début d'une amitié,

Une semaine avait passé depuis le jour le plus horrible de la vie de Rogue: celui où tout le monde appris son orientation sexuelle portée sur les hommes et où Black le cogna dans un geste de dégoût. Depuis, il était sujet de railleries de la part des ses camaredes et cela faisait à présent trois jours qu'il s'était enfermé dans son dortoir. Il s'était totalement retiré du monde puisqu'il ne sortait même pas de l'espace que formé son lit à baldaquin, rideaux tirés.

Pour Lilly, la vie était beaucoup plus simple. Plus simple car personne n'osait s'en prendre à elle connaissant son caractère à la fois indifférent, froid et hautain. Cependant, si personne ne faisait de remarques désobligeantes sur sa soit-disant homosexualité, les Serpentards, eux, ne se gênaient pas pour le faire. Ils trouvaient d'autant plus d'insultes à lui balancer à la figure qu'elle était une Sang-deBourbe, selon leur propres termes. Ils trouvaient toujours moyen de lui dire que le sang qui coulait dans se veines était sal et qu'elle était une impure. Mais ça, c'était le dernier de ses soucis du moment qu'aucune insulte ne touchait ses défunts parents.

Ainsi, tout le monde l'évitait, surtout les filles qui avaient peur qu'elle se jette sur elles pour les violer. Tout le monde l'évitait, vraiment? Non! Inéxpliquablement, Potter ne se comportait pas comme les autres. Il avait pris une légère tendance à la surprotéger depuis qu'elle avait avoué être une fille de Moldus. Il s'en prenait à quiconque avait le malheur de la regarder de travers. Il semblait croire que parce que ses parents étaient des Moldus, elle était faible et incapable de se défendre. Pourtant, elle était toujours la même Serpentard qui envoyé balader tout le monde.

En ce qui concernait son homosexualité, il était partagé. Il était beaucoup plus distant qu'auparavant avec elle, sûrement que ça le dégoûtait. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de la regarder et de lui lancer des sourires séducteurs. Quand il se retrouvait dans la même pièce qu'elle, il semblait assez mal à l'aise également. Il était tout simplement choqué. Quand il passé à côté d'elle, il lui lancé un regard déçu et marmonné un léger "C'est vraiment du gâchi! Tout simplement un beau gâchi!" Et ça la faisait toujours rire - mais discrètement.

Black, lui, s'était empressé de sortir avec la première venue pour bien faire comprendre à Rogue qu'il était 100 hétéro et qu'il comptait bien le rester. Peu importait au Gryffondor que la fille en question soit une Poufsouffle de 3ème année seulement, qu'elle était 2 fois plus petite que lui et qu'en plus de ça elle portait un appareil dentaire. Sauf peut-être qaund sa langue était prise dedans. Mais pour ce stupide abruti de première, la seule chose qui comptait c'était de s'éloigner de Rogue. Mais peut-être que c'était aussi sa manière de lui faire encore plus de mal qu'un rejet.

Aprés sa crise de fous rires, dûe à l'entente d'une "nouvelle" lancée par Lilly, Emilie avait eut droit à une nouvelle dose de calmants. Et le lendemain, elle avait dû voir son Psychomage en catastrophe pour le motif suivant: Rechute! La pauvre Emilie avait ainsi passé toute sa journée à essayer de convaicre le médicomage qu'elle était absolument saine d'esprit. Mais ce dernier n'avait rien voulu entendre de ses excuses à "dormir debout", comme il avait dit lui même, et il lui avait préscrit des antidépresseurs en plus des calmants qu'elle prenait déjà.

La réaction des professeurs aussi s'était bien fait ressentir auprés d'elle. Le professeur Ipérite évitait désormais le moindre contact avec elle, de peur qu'elle lui refile une maladie contagieuse. Celui de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal n'osait même plus la regarder dans les yeux. Le professeur Toujourtorr, qui enseignait la divination, n'arrêtait pas de se venter à tout le monde qu'il l'avait vu dans sa boule de crystal et que bientôt il y aurait un coeur brisé au sein de l'école.

"_Déjà fait! _d'ailleurs pensait Lilly._ Il faut pas être sortit de polytechnique pour voir qu'il y a déjà un coeur brisé: celui de Rogue!"_

Le professeur Vector, professeur de runes anciennes, l'évitait quand il la croisait dans un couloir. Le professeur Chourave essayer toujours de la sonder par son simple regard. Mais il y avait encore des exceptions. Les professeurs Dumbledore et Flitwick par exemple, avaient explosé de rire en aprennant la nouvelle. Depuis, il lui offraient souvent des regards complices et amusés parce que bien sûr ils connaissaient la vérité. Le professeur McGonagall, en revanche, n'avait pas rigolé. Elle avait beau être au courrant de la supercherie, elle ne le prenait pas aussi bien. Surtout qu'en plus elle s'était cassée une jambe en l'apprenant à cause de sa chute dans les escaliers. Heureusement que Mrs Pomfresh soignait les fractures mieux que quiconque. En parlant de l'infirmière, c'était un regard de reproche qu'elle avait dardé sur elle quand elle était venue prendre des nouvelles de la directrices adjointe - c'était tout de même sa faute si elle était tombée dans les escaliers.

"A son âge, Miss Evans, vous devriez faire attention à vos paroles! lui avait dit l'infirmière. Imaginez qu'elle ait fait une crise cardiaque!"

C'est ainsi qu'aprés une semaine mouvementée, Lilly se dirigeait d'un pas lent et avec lassitude vers la classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Elle était épuisée. Ses entraînements avec Dumbledore portaient enfin leurs fruits puisque désormais elle arrivait à canalyser ses sentiments. Le directeur lui avait d'ailleurs dit qu'à partir de la prochaine séance ils passeraient à la phase supèrieure. Mais ces entraînements hebdomadaires avaient un effet néfaste sur elle à long terme: ils affaiblissaient beaucoup ses sens et ses défenses spirituelles; ce qui donnait un sérieux avantage à Voldemort si jamais il lui prenait l'idée de la visiter. C'est pourquoi, elle était si fatiguée ces derniers jours. En plus, elle avait un devoir de DCFM maintenant et elle ne connaissait strictement rien. Elle avait eut la mauvaise idée de s'endormir sur sa feuille de révisions la veille.

Elle rentra donc dans la salle de classe, maudissant son professeur d'avoir décidé de faire une interrogation aujourd'hui. En plus, pour comble de malheur, elle se retrouva toute seule assise à une table. Ce qui signifiait clairement: pas de tricherie pour toi aujourd'hui ma belle! Soupirant pour la treizième fois depuis son entrée dans la pièce, elle daigna enfin jeter un coup d'oeil au questionnaire que son "merveilleux" professeur tant aimé avait posé sur sa table. Elle lis:

1: Qu'appelle-t-on un Ergot de feu?

_" J'en sais rien du tout!" _pensa-t-elle avec moquerie.

2: Avec quelle potion se débarasse-t-on des mites bulgares à tête chercheuse?

_" Trés utile comme question, vraiment! Mais j'en ai rien à foutre!" _ironisa-t-elle.

3: Qu'est-ce qu'un léopold?

_" C'est un film! Non, non, c'est vrai! Il s'appelle Kate et Léopold. Ca raconte l'histoire du roi Léopold qui se retrouve au 21ème sièce!"_

4: Quels sont les cinq signes caractéristiques d'un loup-garou?

_" Un: C'est méchant! Deux: c'est mauche! Trois: Ca a des puces! Quatre: Ca pu de la gueule! Et cinq: ca vous gâche les soirées en amoureux les soirs de pleine lune!"_

5: Comment aborde-t-on un Détraqueur?

_" On ne l'aborde pas, on le fuit! Bande d'andouilles! Bon! C'est pas tout ça mais faudrait songer à être sérieuse Lilly!" _

Autour d'elle, les autres étaient déjà penchés sur leurs parchemins où ils s'empressaient de répondre aux questions. Elle reporta son attention sur ce qu'il y avait sous son nez. Elle en avait raz le bol! Il fallait qu'elle sorte de ce cauchemard!

_"Mais je connais aucune réponse à son stupide questionnaire à l'autre naze, moi! La DCFM du mal c'est pas mon truc! C'est plus du ressort d' Emilie ce truc!"_

Et tout d'un coup, ça fit 'tilt' dans sa tête. Emilie!

_" Emilie! _l'appela-t-elle. _Emilie, tu m'entends?"_

_" Oui, c'est elle!... Enfin, je veux dire c'est moi! Qu'y a-t-il trés jolie damoiselle? Que puis-je faire pour vous?"_

_" Ahahahaha... Trés drôle! J'ai besoin de toi!"_

_" Pourquoi faire?"_

_" Pour mon devoir de DCFM!"_

_"Hors de question Lils! Tu dois te débrouiller seule! Je ne serais pas là, le jour des BUSES!"_

_" Je sais mais..."_

_"Et puis je vois pas où est le problème! Tu es plutôt douée en DCFM!"_

_"Non! Juste pour les trucs utiles dans le style: qu'elle est la formule pour faire fuir un Détraqueur, celle contre l'Epouvantard, le sortilège de Réduction, d'Entrave, le Charme du Bouclier... Bref, des trucs qui peuvent me servir contre Voldemort!"_

_"Humhum... je vois... mais c'est toujours non , Lils!"_

_"Allez! S'il te plaît!"_

_"J'ai dit non!"_

_"Mais 'Milie... Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas que je rate cet examen? Tu serais alors responsable de mon échec!"_

_"QUOI? Tu manques pas d'air! Et je peux savoir ce que tu as fait hier soir au lieu de réviser?"_

_"Ben... j'était avec Dumbledore en train de m'entraîner! Et quand je suis rentrée aprés j'était tellement crevée que je me suis endormi sur mes révisions... Tu sais ça fatigue de s'entraîner avec Dumbledore!"_

Lilly sut qu'elle avait gagné quand elle entendit Emilie grogner.

"_Ggggggggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrmmmmmmmmmmm... Bon d'accord! T'as gagné! C'est quoi ton questionnaire?"_

_" Merci 'Milie! T'es vraiment un ange! Alors, mon questionnaire..."_

Et Lilly entreprit de répondre aux questions avec l'aide précieuse d'Emilie.

Qestion 1: Qu'appelle-t-on Ergot de feu?

_"C'est un buisson ardent qui au moindre contact avec la peau humaine se transforme en vrai brasier. C'est une plante dangereuse parce qu'elle enflamme le corps qui brûle instantanément. Tu dois savoir le repérer dés que tu le vois. Surtout que ses épines sont empoisonnées!"_

_"Mouais... C'est pas vraiment utile pour se défendre contre les forces du mal... alors j'me demande ce que ça fait là... "_

_" Tu retrouveras cette plante en botanique et en potion aussi! Parce que ces épines sont utiles pour préparer des potions telle que la potion contre les verrues."_

_" C'est bien ce que je dit! Ca n'a rien à faire là! Ca ne m'aidera jamais à me battre contre des Mangemorts ou des créatures féroces!"_

_" Les Chimères en ont une peur bleue pourtant Lils! Elles ont peur du feu! Tu le sais ça pourtant!"_

_" Bien sûr! C'est pour ça que j'ai toujours des allumettes sur moi!"_

_" Des allumettes? Lils! Je croyais que tu avais arrêter la clope!"_

_" J'ai arrêté, promis! Mais comme je te dit, c'est toujours utile d'avoir des allumettes sur soit!"_

Oui, Lilly avait eu sa période cigarette au début de l'année précédente . Mais quand Emilie l'avait surprise un soir, cigarette au bec, la blonde avait tellement piqué une crise de nerf que Lilly s'était empressée de jeter son paquet.

_" Mouais... si tu le dit... bon, la suite..."_

Question 2: Avec quelle potion se débarasse-t-on des mites bulgares à tête chercheuse?

_" Moi j'utiliserais un insecticide! _dit Lilly_. C'est un insecte comme les autres aprés tout!"_

_" Je pense que ça pourrait être utile, faudrait essayer... Mais c'est pas ça qu'ils veulent. La réponse c'est la potion Antimitardes! Ses effets sont surprennat d'ailleurs! Tu verses une simple goûte sur le sol de la pièce où elles se trouvent et la potion agit immédiatement. L'odeur se répent dans la pièce et les mites prennent feu comme si on leur avait jeté une flamme à la tronche!"_

_" Mais ces questions sont ridicules! En quoi c'est dangereux ces bestioles!"_

_" Cherches pas à comprendre! Là, je vois pas le rapport avec la DCFM! Ton prof est un con!"_

_" Il est nul! On se demande où il va chercher ses professeurs le vieux Dumby!"_

_" Je suis d'accord! Bon, question 3..."_

Question 3: Qu'est-ce qu'un léopold?

" _Ca je le sais! Enfin un truc intéressant et en rapport avec la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal!"_ lança la Serpentard.

" _C'est vrai que les créatures diaboliques c'est plus ton point fort! Je me souviens que depuis que tu es entrée au collège tu fais tout pour te documenter sur les différentes éspèces dangereuses du monde!"_

_"Ca peut être utile! On peut essayer de les mettre de notre côté avant que Voldemort ne le fasse!"_

_" C'est vrai!"_

Question 4: Quels sont les cinqs signes caractéristiques d'un loup-garou?

_" Ne me dit pas que tu ne sais pas ça, Lils! Toi qui est passionné par les loups-garous depuis qu'on en a rencontré un en deuxième année... D'ailleurs, tu m'as fait peur ce soir là! Tu te souviens?"_

Pour toute réponse, Lilly éclata de rire s'attirant les regards de toute la classe.

" Miss Evans? Vous vous sentez bien?" lui demanda le professeur.

" Oui, excusez-moi!"

Et elle retourna à sa copie pendant que Gent fronçait les sourcils.

_" Si je m'en rappelle? Bien sûr que oui! Faut pas être malin pour essayer de dompter un loup-garou!"_

_" Faut surtout avoir une case en moins et s'appeler Lilly Evans!"_

_" Oups! Tu vas pas m'en vouloir? C'était la première fois que j'en voyais un..."_

_" Tu n'as aucune excuse! On a faillit se faire tuer par ta faute ce jour là!"_

_" En tout cas, c'est pas moi qui ais été la première à demander quand est-ce qu'on remettait ça!"_

_" C'est pas moi non plus!"_

_" Oh! Et aprés c'est moi qui suis de mauvaise foie!"_

_" Dis au fait? Je pensais..."_

_" Ah parce que tu sais penser toi!"_

_" La ferme Lils! C'est pas la pleine lune la semaine prochaine?"_

_" Si il me semble..."_

Question 5: Comment aborde-t-on un Détraqueur?

_" Je trouve cette question stupide! On aborde pas un Détraqueur!"_

_" Ben... Justement Lils! C'est une question piège! Il joue sur les mots pour voir si tout le monde a bien compris. Combien tu paries que il y en aura plein qui vont répondre: "avec le sortilège du Patronus!"! Donc, le mieux que tu puisse répondre c'est qu'on ne l'aborde pas! On le fuit ou on le fait fuit!"_

_"Oki!"_

Question 6: Qu'est-ce qu'un patronus?

_"Ca c'est simple!"_ répondit Emilie.

_" Ouais! Mais tu sais, y a un truc qui me chifonne avec les patronus!"_

_" Quoi?_

_" Ben... Est-ce que le patronus prend forcémént la forme de l'animagus qu'on représente ou qu'on représenterait?_

_" J'en sais rien! Pourquoi?"_

_" Parce que pour toi et moi c'est le cas! Notre patronus prend la forme de l'animagus qu'on représente..."_

_" Faudrait que tu demandes à Dumbledore! Lui, il te diras! Parce que au départ, il est prévu pour prendre la forme de ce qui te rassure le plus. Peut-être que c'est parce que nous on a une entière confiance en nous et en notre forme d'animagi!"_

_"Ouai, peut-être!"_

Question 7: Citez les trois sortilèges impardonnables!

_" Le premier: Impérium! Le second: Doloris! Et le dernier, le sortilège de la mort: Avada Kedavra!"_

_" Celui qui sait pas ça..."_

Et elles continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à la dernière question. Il ya avait les questions qui étaient plus du domaine de Lilly car utiles comme elle le disait si bien elle même. Et il y avait encore des questions que les deux amies appelaient les questions à deux noises. En bref, à chaque fois elles donnaient des commentaires débiles pour se moquer du prof qui était totalement incompétent. Mais c'était bien connu que ce poste était maudit. A la fin de l'heure, en allant rendre sa copie au prof, Lilly se rendit compte d'une chose insolite: tout comme Ipérite, il faisait tout pour éviter le moindre contacte avec elle et il pris la perchemin par le coin et du bout des doigts.

" Quelque chose ne va pas Mr?" lui demanda-t-elle pour l'emmerder.

Elle gardait cependant son parchemin en mains alors que le professeur tirait légèrement dessus pour le récupérer.

" Non, Miss! Pourquoi cela?"

" Ben j'sais pas moi! C'est à moi de vous poser la question! C'est vous qui évitez de me toucher! Vous avez peur de quoi? Que je me jette sur vous pour vous étrangler? Que j'ai la peste peut-être?"

" Mais non, Miss! Euh... C'est quoi la peste?"

" Ou peut-être que vous avez peur de vous salir en touchant une sang impure qui plus est homosexuelle!"

Le sorcier baissa la tête comme s'il avait été pris en faute

" C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait! Et aprés on parle de tolérence! Vous nous faites quoi là? Un remake de la WW2 avec Hitler?"

" Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, Miss!"

" Eh bien, louez un livre d'Histoire moldu et vous comprendrez! Bonne journée!"

Puis elle partit d'un pas rapide dans le couloir pour se rendre à son cours de Métamorphose. D'ailleurs, il se passa dans toute la tranquilité du monde. McGonagall avait un don pour faire naître le silence et la tranquilité dans son cours; et ce par un simple regard. Et puis Lilly se débrouillait pas mal dans cette matière, même si ce n'était pas sa matière de prédilection. Contrairement à Potter pour qui il était facile de Métamorphoser un rat en chaise d'un simple mouvement de baguette. Dés le premier coup de baguette magique, son rat s'était métamorphosé en une magnifique chaise aux motifs datant du seizième siècle. Cependant, malheureusement pour elle, elle se trouvait justement à côté de cet abruti.

" Tu veux que je t'aide, Evans?" lui proposa-t-il.

" Non, merci Potter! Je préfère me débrouiller toute seule! Tu ne seras pas là pour moi le jour des BUSES!"

_" Tu manques vraiment pas d'air Lils! Je t'ai dit la même chose tout à l'heure et tu n'as rien voulu savoir!"_

_" 'Milie? Tu veux bien te mêler de ce qui te regarde et arrêter DE RENTER DANS MON ESPRIT QUAND JE NE T'EN DONNE PAS LA PERMISSION!"_

_" Mais... Franchement, Lils! Ca ne te dérange pas de recevoir de l'aide quand ça t'arrange! Et puis, je suis sûre qu'au fond de toi, tu adorerais que Potter t'aide..."_

_" Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour la Métamorphose! Et encore moins de la sienne!"_

_" Un petit cours de langue avec le professeur Potter ça ne te tente pas?"_

_" 'Milie! Je maîtrise parfaitement toutes les langues! L' anglais, le français, le japonais, l'espagnol, l'ita..."_

Mais à ce moment, Lilly compris de quoi voulait parler sa meilleure amie en parlant de " cours de langue."

_" Emilie Rose! Tu n'es qu'une perverse de premier rang! Tu formerais un beau couple avec Black! Le couple des pervers doublés de crétinisme aigü!"_

Emilie éclata de rire mais une chose sembla lui frapper l'esprit.

"_ Et... ce Black? Il est mignon?"_

_" Tu es désespérante 'Milie!"_ reprit Lilly alors qu'Emilie recommençait à rire.

" Evans! Tu m'écoute?" demanda le brun à ses côtés.

" Non, Potter! J'ai mieux à faire que de t'écouter!"

" Ah oui! Je te comprends! Tu préfère fantasmer sur moi!"

" Arrêtes de prendre tes désires pour des réalités Potter! Et maintenant, soit un gentil Gryffondor et laisse-moi travailler!"

" T'es pas marrante Evans!"

" J' suis pas payée pour!"

" Bon, ben puisque c'est comme ça... j'te boude."

" C'est ça! Ca me fera des vacances!"

Et il l'ignora jusqu'à la fin du cours. Mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre! Au moins maintenant, il lui fouttait la paix. De plus, il ne pouvait pas faire mieux parce que, grâce à ça, elle avait grandement réussi son sortilège à la fin du cours. Sa chaise n'était pas aussi jolie que celle du Gryffondor mais elle était bien quand même. Mais elle désenchanta bien vite lorsque la directrice adjointe leur donna une expression écrite à rendre pour la semaine suivante. Alors qu'ils rangeaient tous leurs affaires, elle les avait retenu.

" Une minute, je vous prie! Je veux deux rouleaux de parchemin sur l'utilisation du sortilège _Avifort_ pour la semaine prochaine. Ce sera une étude détaillée bien entendu. Et ça ne sert à rien de vous avertir que ce sera une retenue pour celui - ou celle - qui ne rendra pas sa copie dans les temps. Pour Mr Potter et Mr Black en revanche, ce sera un zéro! Comme ça je suis sûre que vous me rendrez le devoir. Les retenues ont pris la fâcheuse habitude de rebondir sur vous sans aucun domage. Vous me rendrez les parchemins mardi."

" Mais professeur... Nous n'avons pas cours avec vous mardi!"

" Je le sais bien, Miss Croft! C'est pourquoi vous vous concerterez pour savoir lequel d'entre vous me ramènera les copies. Une personne sera désignée pour chaque maison."

" Ben Lunard, mon vieux, ce sera à toi d'y aller!" s'éleva la voix de Potter.

" Ah oui! Et pourquoi?" demanda Lupin.

" Parce que c'est toi le préfet!"

" Cornedrue a raison, Lunard! dit Black. Honneur au préfet!"

" Eh bien... Vous me remènerez les devoirs des Gryffondors Mr Potter!"

" Ah, tu vois! Même McGo est d'acc... Quoi? Pourquoi moi?"

" Parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi Mr Potter!"

" Mais... c'est pas juste!"

" Ca vous apprendra à mieux contrôler vos réactions puériles!"

Black éclata ouvertement de rire et se ficha de la gueule de son meilleur ami.

" Ca vous fait rire, Mr Black? demanda la directrice de la maison des rouges et or. Eh bien, j'ai une merveilleuse nouvelle pour vous! Vous accompagnerez Mr Potter!"

" Quoi?"

" Hahahahahahaha... ricana Potter. Bien fait pour toi, Patmol!"

Lilly sourit et sortit de la classe pendant que Black demandait les raisons du pourquoi du comment de la chose à sa directrice de maison.

" _Oh! Ferme la!" _dit brusquement une voix dans sa tête.

_" Quoi? Mais j'ai rien dit!" _s'offusqua-t-elle.

_" Non pas toi! Elle!"_

_" Elle qui?"_

_" Piedodu! Elle m'agace avec ses révoltes sur les gobelins!"_

_" C'est sûr qu'il y a plus intéressant!"_

La Serpentard soupira et regarda sa montre. Sa journée était terminée et elle n'avait rien à faire. Enfin terminée... Pour elle! Les autres Serpentard avaient cours de potion mais comme elle avait été exclu du cours... Cours de potion... Rogue adorait les cours de potion. Mais il ne s'était pas pour autant présenté au cours précédents. Et Lilly doutait fort qu'il vienne à celui là. Il feinté d'être malade et d'avoir une mauvaise grippe. Ouais! Tu parles! Il avait trop honte pour se montrer plutôt! Quand elle pensait au sacrifice qu'elle avait fait pour lui... Elle avait quand même fait croire à toute l'école qu'elle était homosexuelle! C'était pas rien! Sa réputation en avait pris un coup quand même! Un petit mais un coup quand même! Sans parler de ses origines moldus qu'elle avait révélées alors qu'elle tentait de les cacher depuis le début! Et lui, pour la remercier, il allait se cacher! Non, mais j' vous jure! Quel trouillard! Agacée par ce comportement stupide, Lilly pris une décision: si lui ne voulait pas sortit de lui même, elle irait le chercher et le foutrait en dehors de son dortoir à coups de balais aux fesses. Résolue et fière, elle traversa couloirs, passages secrets et cachots pour enfin se retrouver dans sa salle commune, heureusement vide à cette heure ci de la journée. Lilly descendit au dortoir des garçons de 5ème année et entra dans la pièce sans prendre la peine de frapper avant. Les rideaux du bladaquin du jeune homme étaient fermés. D'un pas déterminé, elle s'avança jusqu'au lit et tira vivement les rideaux verts. Rogue était assis sur son matelas, la tête dans les mains.

" Ca suffit maintenant, Rogue! s'énerva-t-elle. Sors de là!"

" Fiche-moi la paix Evans!"" dit-il sans même la regarder.

" Pas avant que tu ne sois sorti de l'espace que forme ton lit!"

" Je t'ai dit de me foutre la paix! C'est clair?"

" Non! Tu n'as rien avalé depuis trois jours!"

" Ca te va bien de me dire ça!" lança-t-il avec colère.

" Oh, tu te calme ok! Je ne suis pas ta chouette de compagnie! Mais tu peux peut-être m'expliquer ce que tu entends par " ça te va bien de me dire ça!"

" Ce n'est pas moi qui ais reçu une Beuglante la semaine dernière parce que je n'avais rien avalé depuis trois semaines!"

Lilly voyait rouge. De quoi il se mêlait celui-là! Elle essayait de l'aider et lui... lui il lui faisait la morale et retournait ses propos contre elle.

" Va te faire voir, Rogue! lança-t-elle avec dédain. La prochaine fois je tournerai ma langue sept fois dans ma bouche avant de t'aider!"

" Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois!"

" Ben t'en mieux! Ca m'évitera de gaspiller ma salive pour rien!"

Elle tourna les talons dans l'intention de sortir mais elle n'avait pas posé la main sur la poignée que Rogue l'appelait.

" Evans?"

" Quoi? " cingla-t-elle sans même se retourner.

" Je... Excuse-moi! Je devrais me montrer plus reconnaissant envers toi! Tu as bousillé ta réputation à cause de moi... tu te fais passer pour ce que tu n'es pas... et moi je... la seule chose que je trouve à faire, c'est de t'envoyer voir ailleurs..."

Lilly était toujours aussi en colère mais elle s'obligea à adopter un ton calme.

" Tu éviteras tes remarques à l'avenir, Rogue! Si je ne mangeais pas, j'avais des raisons! Pas louables, certes, mais des raisons personnelles. Mais la Beuglante que j'ai reçu m' a fait comprendre que je n'étais pas seule... et que pour Emilie je devais continuer à manger! Mais pas seulement pour Emilie! Pour mes parents aussi! Pour moi! Et pour me battre! Peut-être que toi tu ne vois pas l'intérêt de continuer... parce que tu ne t'entends pas ni avec tes parents ni avec les Serpentards depuis qu'ils savent... Mais montre leur que ce qu'ils pensent de toi ne te fait ni chaud ni froid! Tu vis pour toi, Rogue, pas pour les autres! Tout comme moi je ne me bat que pour moi! Au jourd'hui, je te laisse tranquille! Mais demain, c'est par la peau des fesses que je te ramène en cours!"

Et elle sortit sans un regard en arrière.

Elle errait dans les couloirs depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes maintenant. Elle s'ennuyait ferme du manque d'activité dont elle était la victime. Soupirant et baillant, elle se décida à eller à la bibliothèque pour commencer son devoir de Métamorphose. Ca l'occuperait! Sur le chemin qui la conduisait à la salle d'étude, elle réfléchissait. Pas à quelque chose de précis mais un peu à tout ce qu' il y avait autour d'elle. Rogue et son homosexualité qui venait d' être dévoilée; Et tout le collège qui se moquait de lui, Black qu'il aimait mais qui le détestait et le calomnié jours aprés jours, Pettigrow qui suivait le Gryffondor et insultait le pauvre Serpentard, Lupin qui paraissait malade depuis quelques jours, Potter qui était plus distant avec elle mais qui tentait quand même de se rapprocher... Et Cassandre! Cassandre et ses capacités magiques exceptionnelles, celles-là même qu'elle ignorait. Cassandre et son pouvoir invisible! Cassandre qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle prévienne! Elle devait le lui dire! Lui dire la vérité! A propos d'elle, de son pouvoir, de ses parents, de Voldemort... Elle devait éviter à la jeune fille d'avoir les mêmes plaies à panser qu'elle! D'ailleurs, quand on parlait du loup...

La Serdaigle sortait de la bibliothèque, elle aussi dans ses pensées, quand leurs yeux s'étaient accrochés. Mais inéxpliquablement, alors que Lilly se donnait du courage pour lui parler, la bleue et bronze rougit et rerentra brusquement dans la salle de lecture. Lilly fronça les sourcils et suivit la jeune fille.

La bibliothèque était remplie de Serdaigles venus s'avancer dans leur devoirs. Ils étaient tous penchés sur de gros pavés, plume à la main. Mais Cassandre n'était nul part en vue. Aucun bruit ne venait troubler le silence, pas même le grattement des plumes sur les parchemins. Il régnait un silence de mort. Dés qu'elle était entrée, Mrs Pince, la bibliothéquaire, lui avait lancé un regard qui semblait signifier " Pas de grabuge ici, Miss Evans, sinon vous aurez à faire à moi!". Lilly la rassura d'un geste de tête puis se mit à la recherche de sa camarade qui s'était enfuit. Elle fouilla toutes les allées mais la voleuse - si on pouvait l'appeler comme ça puisqu'elle s'était enfuit comme une voleuse - ne s'y trouvait pas. Mais Lilly n'abandonna pas pour autant et elle fouilla tous les recoins de la salle. Et finallement, à force de persévérence, on finit toujours pas trouver. La Serdaigle s'était cachée derrière la Réserve, le dos tourné. c'est donc pour ça qu'elle ne la vit pas arriver.

" Salut! lança Lilly en la bloquant contre l'étagère. De qui tu te caches?"

La jeune fille sursauta en l'entendant lui parler et se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle rougit violemment et baissa la tête comme pour éviter de croiser son regard. Bien sûr, Lilly n'était pas dupe. Elle savait que c'était d'elle qu'elle se cachait.

" Euh... je... je ne me cache pas... enfin de personne... non, je... je cherchait un livre!"

" Un livre?" interrogea Lilly avec suspission.

" Oui! Un livre!"

" Lequel tu cherches?"

"Euh... Les Enchantements complexes! Mais... je n'arrive pas à le trouver..."

" Pourquoi ne pas jeter un coup d'oeil à ta main droite, alors?"

Cassandre jeta donc un regard à ladite main dans laquelle se trouvait le fameux livre!

" Euh... je... ah oui! Suis-je bête! J'avais oublié que je l'avais trouvé!"

" Cassandre?"

" Hum... oui?"

" Pourquoi tu ne me dit pas franchement que tu te cachais de moi!"

"Non! Je... tu... jamais... enfin, c'est à dire que..."

" C'est à cause de ma soit-disant homosexualite, n'est-ce pas?"

Cassandre rougit encore plus si c'était possible.

"Non... je... enfin je... je suis désolée..."

" Pourquoi? Je ne crois pas que ça te dérange! Tu as bien levé la main l'autre jour? Quand j'ai demandé à ceux qui s'en fichaient de la lever?"

" Je... oui mais..."

" Mais..."

" Mais je... je... moi je... je ne suis pas... je ne suis pas homosexuelle!" répondit-elle avec assurance en relevant la tête.

" Quel rapport?"

" Eh bien je... tu n'as aucune chance avec moi!"

Sur le coup, Lilly ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes puis elle fut prise d'une envie de rire... Elle dût se mordre la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher de rire pendant que Cassandre, visiblement véxée qu'elle se moque d'elle, s'exclamait:

" Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai dit de drôle!"

" C'est juste que... excuse-moi mais c'est vraiment trop drôle..."

Et là, s'en fut trop pour elle, elle laissa échaper un grand rire qui se répercuta dans la bibliothèque. On entendit un grand " CCCCCHHHHUUUUUUTTTT !" se répendre dans la salle. La Serdaigle l'observait avec un froncement de sourcil incompréhensif, et elle attendit qu'elle se soit calmée pour lancer d'une voix énervée:

" C'est bon? Tu as fini de te moquer de moi?"

" Désolée! C'était pas méchant! Mais je... mouarf... Euh... Ecoute Cassandre! On va repartir de zéro, ok? Tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir au sujet de... de toi et moi! Parce que ça ne pourra jamais se faire! Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de te draguer!"

" Quoi? Mais alors... si je ne t'intéresse pas, pourquoi tu..."

" Je cherche à faire amie/ amie? Parce que comme son nom l'indique, je veux qu'on devienne amies toi et moi!"

" Mais l'autre jour... tu as bien dit que tu étais... enfin... euh... homosexuelle? Je n'ai pas rêvé?"

" Je sais bien ce que j'ai dit, Cassandre! J'ai dit à tout le monde que j'aimais les les personnes du même sexe que moi! Entre autre que j'étais homosexuelle et blablabla et blablabla... Mais, c'était faux! J'ai menti!"

" Pourquoi?"

" Pas pourquoi! Mais plutôt pour qui!"

" Pour Rogue?"

" Tu as visé juste! Ce jour la, quand tout le monde à appris qu'il aimait Black... Je m'en suis énormément voulu! Nott nous avait surpris en train d'en parler la veille et c'est moi qui avait amené le sujet de la conversation dessus!"

" Alors tu le savais?"

" Que Rogue était homosexuelle? Oui! Alors c'est pourquoi j'ai pris sa défense la semaine dernière. Et puis j'en suis venue à demander à Potter comment il réagirait s'il apprenait que moi, à qui il ne cessait de faire de l'oeil, j'étais homosexuelle! Et là, tout le monde a compris de travers ce que je voulais expliquer! J'ai voulu nier et expliquer la vérité mais aprés un cours raisonnement, je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne leçon de morale! Alors j'ai approuver quand Potter m'a demandé si je l'étais!"

" Tu as fait ça juste par... loyauté?"

" Oui! Tu apprendras avec moi Cassandre que s'il y a jamais eu quelque chose de vraiment important pour moi, c'est la loyauté! Je suis loyale envers tout le monde! Même envers ceux qui peuvent casser du sucre sur mon dos!"

" Alors pourquoi tu es à Serpentard? Je veux dire... non seulement tu as tout du caractère d'une Gryffondor, d'une Serdaigle ou d'une Poufsouffle..."

" J'ai ma place dans chacune des maisons de Poudlard!"

" Justement! En plus tu es une enfant de Moldus... tu n'as donc rien à faire à Serpentard! Pourquoi le Choixpeau t'y a-t-il envoyé?"

" Je veux bien te le dire mais tu dois me promettre que ça restera entre nous! Tu ne dois rien dire à personne! Encore moins à Dumbledore!"

" Tu as ma parole!"

" Il m'a envoyé à Serpentard parce que je le lui ai demandé!"

" Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu as demandé à être envoyée dans cette maison?"

"Oh!" s'exclama soudain une voix à droite.

Les deux filles se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la Serdaigle qui les regardait. C'était Berta Jorkins, colporteuse de ragots en tout genre du collège. Elle avait sur le visage un air triomphant alors qu'elle les regardait comme si elle savait un truc que personne d'autre ne savait. Lilly et Cassandre se jetèrent un regard avant de remarquer qu'elles étaient assez prêts l'une de l'autre. Quelque chose de tout à fait banal pour deux amies mais peut-être pas quand on croit que l'une d'elle est homosexuelle.

" Je le savais! ajouta l'empêcheuse de tourner en rond. Quand je vais dire à tout le monde que j'ai vu Lilly Evans et Cassandre Holmes se rouler le patin du siècle..."

" Hein?" s'étonna Cassandre.

Mais la Serdaigle avait déjà filé.

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte? demanda Cassandre. On ne s'est pas embrassée, on parlait!"

" ..."

" N'est-ce pas?" ajouta la brune comme si elle avait un doute et qu'elle voulait être rassurée.

" Laisse-les croire ce qu'ils veulent!"

" Mais..."

" Du moment que toi tu sais où est la vérité!"

" Tu es sûre?"

" Oui! Et puis comme ça, tu te feras remarquer pour autre chose que ton intelligence! Surtout par Lupin!"

" Moi je veux bien mais... s'il croit que je suis homosexuelle...?"

" Ne t'en fait pas! J'ai ma petite idée pour ça!"

" Quoi?"

" Cassandre? Est-ce que tu me fais confiance?"

" Heu... je... on est amies, non? Alors bien sûr que je te fait confiance!"

Lilly sourit et entraîna Cassandre en dehors de la bibliothèque.

" Où on va?" demanda la bleue et bronze.

" Aucun endroit en particulier!"

" Alors moi je sais où on va aller! Tu connais Hagrid?"

" Le garde chasse? Non, pas plus que ça!"

" Moi oui! C'est lui qui me consolait quand j'avais du chagrin!"

" Ah ok!"

" Viens, je t'emènes le voir! Je vais te le présenter!"

" Pourquoi?"

" Parce que je suis sûre que tu vas beaucoup l'aimer! Et lui aussi d'ailleurs! Vous allez bien vous entendre!"

Et sur ce, la Serdaigle tira la Serpentard dans le parc et pris la direction de la cabane du demi-géant. Elle frappa trois coups à la grande porte en bois et s'ensuivit un véritable vacarme. De lourds aboiements répétitifs suivis d'un " Ow! Taits-toi Crocdur!", puis un grand BOUM et enfin, la porte s'ouvrit. Le demi-géant apparut dans l'entrebaillemnt de la porte et les invita à enter.

La "maison" ne comportait qu'une seule pièce qui semblait faire multi-fonctions: cuisine, salle à manger et chambre. Tout dans la cabane était d'une taille impressionnante. En partant du lit ou des chaises aux tasses rangées dans un grand meuble mais aux portes cassées. Dés qu'elles furent rentrées, un grand chien noir sauta sur Lilly et lui lécha le visage. Elle le caressa puis le repoussa doucement avant de prendre place autour de la table que leur montrait le gardien des clés.

" Bonjour Hagrid! le salua Cassandre. On ne vous dérange pas j'espère?"

" Non, non! Je... j'étais... enfin..."

Lilly remarqua la barbe du garde chasse qui semblait avoir perdu quelques touffes et une coupure sur sa joue.

" En train de vous raser!" termina-t-elle.

Hagrid rougit et eut l'air embarassé.

" Pourquoi?" demanda Cassandre.

" Ben... parce que... Parce que Malefoy m'a traîté de sauvage!"

" Vous ne devriez pas écouter ce que dit cet imbécile de Malefoy, Hagrid!"

" Je sais... Mais bon, parlons d'autre chose! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite?"

" Eh bien, je voulais vous présenter une amie! Vous devez avoir entendu parler de Lilly Evans!"

Le demi-géant lui lança un regard et sourit.

" Oh ça oui! J'en entends parler au moins tout les week-end!"

" Comment ça?" s'enquit Lilly.

" Si tu savais... Je reçois la visite des Maraudeurs tous les samedi. Et James n'arrête pas de me parler de toi! C'est: Evans par ci, Evans par là... Ou encore Lilly Jolie, Fleur de lys, Petite Fleur..."

" Je vous interdit d'aller plus loin!" le prévint-elle tandis que Cassandre pouffait de rire.

" Tu sais Lilly, je crois qu'il t'aime bien..."

" Stop! Je ne suis pas là pour parler de cet abruti de Potter!"

" Ah, les jeunes! Il faut tout leur mettre sous les yeux! Bon! Alors, Cass' dis-moi où tu en es avec Rémus!"

" Eh bien... Il y a un petit élément perturbateur..."

" Lequel?"

" Berta Jorkins croit qu'elle est homosexuelle et on pense qu'elle va le raconter à tout le monde!" répondit Lilly.

" Pourquoi?"

" Parce qu'elle nous a surprises avec Lilly en train de parler dans un coin de la bibliothèque. Et comme tout le monde croit qu'elle l'est, elle en a..."

" Comment ça "croit qu'elle l'est"? Tu n'es pas..."

" Non, je ne le suis pas!"

" Ah bon? Pauvre James! Lui qui m'a fait une crise de nerf la semaine dernière à cause de ça! Il est venu me voir le soir même en me disant qu'il allait péter un cable et qu'il tuerait toutes les filles qui s'approcheraient de toi, Lilly! J'ai dû le calmer et l'emmener voir l'infirmière pour qu'elle lui donne un calmant."

Lilly et Cassandre éclatèrent de rire.

" Ca vous fait rire? Le pauvre! Il est raide dingue de toi! Je ne l'ai jamais vu autant s'acharner sur une fille qu'avec toi! Même le fait que tu sois une Serpentard ne le dérange pas plus que ça! Sauf au début peut-être..."

" Donc, si j'ai bien compris je dois me méfier de Potter!" l'interrogea Cassandre.

" C'est une précaution à prendre! A moins que tu ne veuilles réellement mourrir!"

" Non, merci! Je ne suis pas déséspérée à ce point!"

" Alors les filles? Vous faites quoi pour Noël? C'est dans moins d'un mois maintenant!"

" Je rentre à la maison! Papa veut nous emener au sky! Me demandez pas ce que c'est, je n'en ai aucune idée!"

" C'est un sport moldu! précisa Lilly. Il faut glisser sur de la neige avec des planches! C'est bien! Mon père nous emenait souvent en faire avant..."

Mais elle s'interrompit. Elle ne se voyait pas dire "avant leur mort".

" Avant quoi?"

" Avant qu'on ne déménage à cause de son travail. Il n'a plus le temps maintenant!" mentit-elle.

" Alors c'est cool! Je vais bien m'amuser pour les vacances!"

Lilly sourit devant le sourire innocent de Cassandre. Mais elle croisa les yeux noirs de Hagrid qui la regardait avec compassion. Encore un que Dumbledore avait mis au courrant.

" Et toi Lilly? Tu fais quoi pour les vacances?" demanda la Serdaigle.

" Euh... je... je reste ici..."

" Hein? Pourquoi tu ne rentres pas chez toi?"

" Mes parents sont assez occupés... ils n'ont pas vraiment le temps de s'occuper de moi en ce moment..."

Elle se sentait mal à mentir comme ça. Elles venaient à peine de devenir amies, et déjà, elle lui mentait. Hagrid dut d'ailleurs sentir son désaroi et son malaise car il changea brusquement le sujet de la conversation.

" Vous avez commencé à réviser pour les BUSES les filles?"

" Oui! répondit Cassandre. J'ai déjà fini tout le programme de Divination."

Elles passèrent ainsi deux bonnes heures à perler avec le demi-géant. Puis, comme la nuit commencait à tomber dehors, elles se décidèrent à rentrer. Surtout qu'il était l'heure de dîner. Elles dirent au revoir à Hagrid et rentrèrent au chateau. En arrivant dans le hall, elles remarquèrent que les regards étaient braqués sur elles. Elles avaient visé juste: Jorkins avait été colporter. Cassandre était mal à l'aise mais Lilly, elle, n'en avait que faire et elle incita la Serdaigle à la suivre dans la Grande Salle. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, la rumeur des conversations disparut lorsqu'elles entrèrent et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. De là où elle était, Lilly pouvait voir le regard furieux que Potter lançait à sa camarade. Une phrase prononcée par le demi-géant lui revint alors en mémoire: il tuerait toutes les filles qui s'approcheraient de toi! Potter n'irait pas jusqu' à tuer, ça elle en était sûr. Il s'était laissé emporter ce jour là; mais une chose était sûr, dés à présent, il détestait Cassandre. Ca n'allait pas les aider avec Lupin!

Les deux amies se séparèrent pour aller chacune à leur table alors que les conversations reprenaient. Lilly pouvait voir le visage rouge de gène de la Serdaigle. Ca ne devait pas être facile pour elle non plus. D'abord Rogue et maintenant elle. Non, Lilly comptait pour du beurre. Elle releva la tête et vit les professeurs en grande conversation.Lilly en comprit d'ailleurs trés vite le sujet lorsqu'elle vit Dumbledore lui lancer un clin d'oeil. C'était pas difficile à deviner. Sa soit disant homosexualité continuait de faire jaser tout le monde. Lilly soupira en retournant à son assiette. Que ne faisait-on pas pour racheter ses fautes!

Brusquement, tous les regards se tournèrent une nouvelle fois vers elle et le silence se fit.

" Allons bon! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore?"

" Tu es trés jolie ce soir Lilly-Jolie!" lui dit une voix dans son dos.

" Mauvaise question!"

Agacée, elle releva la tête vers Potter.

"Potter! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? La table des Gryffondors c'est une table plus loin!"

"Oui, je sais! Mais il fallait que je te pose une question..."

"Ah oui? Laquelle?"

"Comment est-ce qu'une fille aussi bien fouttue que toi puisse être homosexuelle?"

"Moi aussi Potter je vais te poser une question! Comment est-ce qu'un mec aussi con que toi puisse devenir de plus en plus con au fil des jours?"

"Ca t'arrive souvent de répondre à des questions par d'autres questions?"

"Et toi? Ca t'arrive souvent de poser des questions aussi stupides?"

"Non! Juste quand la fille me rend dingue!"

"Tu m'en vois désolée Potter! Mais que veux-tu? On ne choisit pas sa nature! Moi je suis née homosexuelle..."

_"Hou! La menteuse! Lilly c'est pas bien de mentir!"_

_"Chut 'Milie!"_

"Et toi tu est né con! C'est la vie qui en a décidé ainsi!"

_"Ca c'est vrai par contre! Il est con!"_

"Combien tu paries que d'ici la fin de l'année tu es à mes pieds, hétéro et fière de l'être Evans?"

_"Ouhouhouh! Que vas dire notre belle rouquine à ses avances morbides?" _

Lilly tira la grimace. Elle avait oublié de dire à Emilie qu'elle s'était fait une couleur pendant les vacances et que désormais elle était brune. Mais c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Si Emilie apprenait qu'elle avait fait disparaître sa jolie couleur feu au profit d'une couleur moins... disons moins vivante , elle se ferait torturer sur le champ.

"Dans tes rêves Potter! Je suis comme je suis et personne ne pourras me changer! Même pas un abrutit dans ton genre!"

_"Ca c'est envoyé Lils!"_

_"Merci"_

"Tu as peur Evans?"

"Moi? Peur? Mais peur de quoi? D'un crétin comme toi?"

_"Mais elle est déchaînée dite-moi la Serpentard aujourd'hui!"_

"Peur que je puisse avoir raison! Peur qu'à la fin de l'année tu sois réellement folle de moi!"

Pour toute réponses, Lilly éclata de rire; et cela sembla vexer Potter.

"Tu devrais arrêter de te lancer des fleurs Potter! C'est pas bon pour ta tête!"

"Alors accepte!"

Cette phrase avait était murmurée d'une sensualité...

"Accepter quoi?"

"Le pari!"

"Et comment veux-tu mettre en oeuvre un tel pari Potter?"

"Eh bien... Tu devras me laisser la chance de te séduire Evans!"

"Ah oui? Et comment?"

_"Ca deviens chaud là!"_

_"Je ne lui donne pas un mois avant de craquer et d'abandonner!"_

_"Moi je lui donne jusqu'à la fin de l'année!"_

_"T'es de quel côté 'Milie?"_

_"De celui qui pourra faire de ma Lils la plus heureuse des filles - et femme dans un futur proche."_

_"Merci 'Milie!"_

_"De rien!"_

"Eh bien par exemple... continua le Gryffondor, tu n'auras pas le droit de me repousser quand je passerais à l'attaque."

_"Alerte, alerte! Il n'a pas le droit! C'est un mec! Rempli d'hormones en ébulition qui plus est!" _

"Il est hors de question que je te laisse me ploter Potter!"

"Qui t'a parler de te ploter? Je ne le ferais pas, promis Petite Fleur!"

_"Mon cul, oui!"_

_"'Milie!"_

"C'est d'accord! Mais si je gagne... toi et tes copains vous devrez aller présenter des excuses à Rogue et faire sa boniche pendant un mois à la rentrée des vacances d'été!"

"Hors de question!"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter? Tu as peur de perde?"

"Non!"

"Eh bien alors? Je ne comprends pas ta réaction!"

"Tu l'aura cherché Evans! Mais de toute façon, je gagnerai! Tu seras complètement folle de moi! Et ta petite copine se retrouvera toute seule!"

"C'est ce qu'on verra Potter! C'est ce qu'on verra!"

Lilly regarda le brun partir jusqu'à la table des rouges et ors et soupira de désespération.

"_Tu sais ce que ça veut dire Lils?"_

_"Non, quoi?"_

_"Tu devras le laisser faire! Même s'il te viole!"_

_"'Milie?"_

_"Oui?"_

_"T'es con!"_

_"Je sais!"_

**Fin du chapitre 9.**

**Note:** Encore un nouveau chpitre. Il n'est pas totalement complet puisque comme il était un peu long j'ai décidé de mettre certains évènements dans le prochain. Donc voilà, j'ai repris les cours et le pire c'est que j'ai déjà des devoirs. bandes de... Restons poli! LOL! Je ferais mon maximum pour poster le plus rapidement possible ( à fréquence d'une fois par semaine) et en attendant la semaine prochaine, je vous fait de gros kissous XXX. Et revews please!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimers: La plupart des personnages de cette fiction ne m' appartiennent pas. Ils sont l' oeuvre de Joanne comme tout le monde le sait. Je lui ai pourtant jeté un Imperium mais elle est imunisée. C' est pas juste! Snifsnif...Pour continuer sur les disclaimers, seuls les personnages tels que Emilie ou encore Cassandre ( deux persos à venir ) sont le fruit de mon imagination débordante.

Résumé: Lily Evans est une jeune orpheline depuis quelques mois maintenant, et se voit dans l'obligation de quitter l'institut Salem pour se rendre au collège Poudlard et y commencer sa 5eme année. Cependant, la vie n'y sera guerre facile entre les coups bas aux - ou des - Maraudeurs, des rêves plus qu'étranges et agaçants, et un mage bien décidé à s'emparer d'elle ou plus particulièrement de CE qui lui appartient...

Note:C'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgents pour la pauvre jeune fille que je suis. Je tiens d'ailleurs à vous préciser que cette fic se déroulera sur la 5, 6 et dernière année de Lily et des Maraudeurs.

**C'est parti pour les RAR:**

malicia 56: Lily a un sacré caractère. Elle ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. Elle "déteste" un peu tout le monde. Mais peut-être que ça cache quelque chose de plus profond, tu ne crois pas? Pas de l'amour, non! Pas pour le moment mais quelque chose de plus profond! Mais on saura ce que c'est bien plus tard, je te mets juste un peu sur la piste. Lily retrouvera en effet sa couleur rousse mais il faut attendre encore quelques chapitres. Pas beaucoup... Encoe 6 chapitre à attendre si tout va bien et que je ne décide pas au dernier moment de rajouter un chapitre entre deux. Voilà, merci pour la review et kissous. XXX

SusyBones: La perspective de voir James coller Lily sans qu'elle ait le droit de contester? C'est sûr, ça va faire avancer certaines choses mais ce ne sera pas suffisant. Il en faudra beaucoup plus parce que comme je l'ai dit à Malicia toute cette histoire cache quelque chose de plus profond. Je me contente juste de vous mettre sur une piste mais c'est à vous d'y réfléchir. Kissous. XXX

queudver: C'est vrai que ce serait marrant de voir les Maraudeurs aux pieds de Rogue mais d'un côté tu n'aurais pas envie de voir comment James va ( peut-être) concquérir Lily? Je suis sûre que tu te tate un peu, non? Tu hésite et c'est normal. j'ai moi-même hésité un petit moment mais finallement ma décision est prise: ce sera... Bonne question! Qui gagnera? Ben pour le savoir, continues à lire l'histoire et tu le sauras. Niark. Kissous XXX

Juline Black: Une nouvelle ! Bienvenue dans le royame du "_Secret de Lily Evans_"! Lol! ravie que l'histoire te plaise. J'aime beaucoup cette idée de mélanger sérieux et comique. Je trouve que ça met un petit quelque chose en plus. Ca permet de mettre un peu d'avonture tout en faisant un peu rire les lecteurs. Et puis le lecteur ne saura jamais sur quel genre de chapitre il va tomber. C'est un peu nouveau à chaque fois. C'est comme les dragée surprises: on ne sais jamais sur quel parfum on va tomber. Kissous et merci pour la review XXX.

flo0o'z: Ben... je te dis ou je te dis rien? De toute façon je t'aurais rien dit quand même! Niark! Je demande juste par politesse. Lol! Mes avocats t'envoie leurs salutations les plus distinguées et te remercient de préciser que ta morts sera intentionnelle et non ma faute. D'ailleurs je t'en remercie aussi, ça évitera de surcharger mon dossier judiciaire. J'ai été emenée au poste parce que j'étais en manque. En manque de fanfictions est-il besoin de préciser? Ils m'ont dit de me calmer et depuis je suis étroitement surveillée mais je me débrouille toujours pour avoir ma dose. Lol. Kissous XXX

ladybird: Ben je le répète alors: A BAT LES PROFS ET LEURS SALETE DE DEVOIRS ! Ahah! Tu veux connaître mon choix quant au pari! Je te rassure tout de suite, j'ai douté pendant un temps mais finallement j'ai fait mon choix et il s'est porté sur... TADAM ! Ce sera une surprise! Mais c'est vrai que le choix à été dur à faire et ce pour les mêmes raisons que toi. Merci pour la review et les compliments ( je ne les compte plus depuis que je poste mes fanfictions). Kissous XXX

sissine: La chance je n'en manque jamais mais l'inspiration... c'est autre chose. J'ai un peu laissé tombé cette fiction au cours des deux dernières semaines pour me consacrer à de nouvelles idée que j'ai eu. Désolée si tu as trouvé le temps long, normallement je poste une fois par semaine mais depuis que j'ai repris les cours je n'ai plus trop le temps non plus. Cependant j'estime qu'il y a un temps pour les devoirs et un pour les fics. C'est pour ça que je tape toujours tous les soirs et que j'écris mes chapitres en cours de philo - je m'excuse auprés de mon prof mais s'il changeait sa voix de berceuse pour une un peu plus... dynamique! Merci pour la review et n'hesite pas à reviewver encore et encore. Je dis ça parce que certains n'envoient même pas de review, snif.

_**Chapitre 10,**_

Noël au ministère,

Noël approchait à grands pas; et l'hiver avec lui. Ainsi, un frois polaire s'était abattu sur Poudlard alors qu'il neigeait toujours un peu plus chaque jour. Une épaisse couche de glace recouvrait le lac depuis plusieurs jours. Et à chaque fin de journée, les étudiants se précipitaient dans le parc avec l'intention defaire des batailles de boules de neige et de viser l'inconscient qui passerait à proximité.

Mais si Noël approchait, il en allait de même pour les vacances. Et qui disait vacances disait forcément départ. Le professeur McGonagall avait fait le tour de toute l'école pour savoir qui rentrait chez soi pour les fêtes. Le résultat était celui-ci: tout le monde sauf Lily. Elle avait envoyé une lettre à Kris et à la directrice de l'orphelinat pour leur faire part de sa décision de rester au château; elle avait certaines choses à régler avec Dumbledore. Elle serait donc la seule élève présente.

Mais si ça l'avait ennuyée au début, plus les fêtes approchaient plus elle se sentait enclin à une solitude sans limite. Aprés tout, ça ferait bientôt un an. Un an qu'elle avait vu ses parents vivants pour la dernière fois puisque la fois suivante ils étaient tous les deux allongés dans un cercueil, froids comme la glace. Un an qu'elle les avait rejetés. Un an que sa vie s'était dégradée au fil des jours. Elle préférait finallement rester seule dans son coin à méditer sur les raisons qui faisaient qu'elle était encore en vie, merci 'Milie... et celles qui faisaient qu'elle n'avait pas encore été démollir Voldemort. Là encore, merci 'Milie.

Le jour du départ des élèves, Lily avait accompagné Cassandre à la gare de Prés-au-Lard. Là, elle prendrait le Poudlard Express à destination de Londres où elle retrouverait ses parents. Puis ils partiraient pour une semaine dans un chalet en montagne pour skyer.

La Serpentard n'avait toujours pas parlé à Cassandre de l'étendue de ses pouvoirs; et elle s'en sentait coupable. Les deux jeunes filles étaient devenues de trés bonne amies à force de se cotoyer jour aprés jour. Oh, bien sûr on était loin - même trés loin- de l'amitié qui les unissait Emili et elle. La blonde était sa meilleure amie, elle était sa soeur, elle était sa confidente, elle était son seul soutient dans ce monde maudit. Celle qui lui donnait la force de continuer à vivre pour ceux qui s'étaient "sacrifiés" pour elle: ses parents et Lionel.

Tout le long du chemin qui menait à la gare, Lily était ailleurs. Elle voulait dire la vérité à Cassandre mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, par où commencer; pour qu'elle ne la prenne pas pour une folle ni qu'elle s'éloigne en hurlant sur tous les toits qu'elle était dangereuse, la mort incarnée. Cependant elle la comprendrait: c'était comme si elle était elle même la mort puisque tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de la fréquenter en subissait les conséquence par ce seul moyen. Elle devait donc lui dire la vérité sans la troubler. Elles arrivèrent rapidement sur le quaie où la neige avait été retirée pour éviter tout accident. Elles se frayèrent un chemin parmi la foule et s'arrêtèrent devant un wagon.

"Bon... ben, on y est!" dit Cassandre.

" Hum!" répondit Lily toujours dans ses pensées.

" Lily? Tu es sûre que tout va bien?"

" Oui, je... c'est juste que..."

Devait-elle lui dire? ... Quelle question! Oui! Bien sûr que oui! Elle devait lui dire la vérité. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui mentir continuellement. Leur amitié était déjà trop basée sur le mensonge. Elle releva la tête et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

" Ecoute Cassandre! commença-t-elle. Il faut que je..."

Mais deux bras s'enroulant autour de sa taille la firent taire. Les assauts de Potter pour faire d'elle une hétéro pure et dure étaient lassants à foce. Surtout qu'elle ne pouvait pas le repousser et qu'il en profitait un peu trop. Il la prenait dans ses bras, s'installait toujours à ses côtés en cours... Mais le pire: il se débrouillait toujours pour l'embrasser. Oh non! Pas sur les lèvres! Elle était folle mais pas à ce point! Pourtant, c'était pas faute pour lui d'avoir essayé; mais il était reparti avec une marque rouge en forme de main sur la joue. Il se contentait donc de petits baisers sur la joue ou dans le cou. Et ceci au grand dâme de Lily qui faisait à chaque fois un effort surhumain pour ne pas le tuer et laisser son corps en pâture au calmar géant.

D'ailleurs, beaucoup s'étonnaient de ne voir aucune trace de jalousie chez Cassandre. Aprés tout, elle était censée être la petite amie de l'ex rouquine. Mais le bruit qui courrait était que de toute manière Cassandre Holmes avait toujours été bizarre. Elle ne réagissait pas comme la pluspart des gens.

" Dis-moi, Lily Jolie! Je vais te manquer? Parce que moi j'ai du mal à imaginer une nuit sans toi alors 2 semaines! susura la voix du brun à son oreille. Heureusement que je peux passer toutes mes nuits avec toi!"

" Ouais, ben continues de les passer en ma compagnie dans tes rêves, Potter! Et pour êtres franche Jamie-Chéri, je vais enfin avoir un peu de tranquilité loin de toi durant ces deux semaines!"

Cassandre ricana pendant que Lily imaginait bien la grimace de Potter dans son dos. Puisque ce crétin utilisait des surnoms débiles avec elle, elle avait décidé de lui rendre la pareille. D'où le Jamie-Chéri.

" Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, Holmes?" lança-t-il, mauvais, à la brune.

Il était vrai que Potter ne pouvait pas voir Cassandre en peinture. pas depuis qu'il croyait qu'elle sortait avec la fille de ses rêves. Il devait même lui prendre l'envie de l'étrangler parfois si on se référait à ses poings serrés dés qu'il la voyait avec elle. Mais la Serdaigle ne se laissait pas faire quand il l'envoyait balader où quand il lui parlait comme à son chien. Elle avait pris beaucoup en caractère et en assurance grâce à Lily. Quand elle avait quelque chose à dire, elle ne se gênait pas pour le balancer à la figure. C'est pour cela qu'elle répondit à l'attaque du Gryffondor.

" Toi, mon brave Jamie-Chéri!"

Lily sourit. Elle était vraiment fière. Cassandre ne se laissait plus marcher sur les pieds. Elle avait même refusé de faire les devoirs de l'une de ses condisciples et avait précisé à tout le monde que le premier qui viendrait la voir pour qu'elle fasse ses devoirs elle l'envoyer se débrouiller avec " sa petite-amie".

" Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Cendrillon!"

" Mais c'est ce que je fais!"

" As-tu la moindre idée de qui est Cendrillon, Potter?" demanda Lily, consciente qu'il n'en savait strictement rien.

Mais la chance semblait de son côté car Lupin et Black débarquèrent au même moment, s' extrayant de la foule.

" Allez Cornedrue! Tu as assez dragué pour aujourd'hui!" s'exclama Black.

" On y va, faut qu'on te parle d'un truc!" ajouta Lupin.

" Alors dis au revoir à Evans et viens avec nous!"

Cassandre cligna des yeux en regardant le châtain clair et elle ne put s'empêcher de ciller en voyant son sourire: elle rougit fortement, jusqu'à ressembler à un souaffle; mais heureusement personne à part Lily ne s'en rendit compte. La voila sa faiblesse: Rémus Lupin. Le seul qui pouvait affaiblir ses défenses. Tout comme Black était la faiblesse de Rogue. En parlant de Rogue, il avait finallement décidé - aprés les menaces de Lily en réalité- de sortir de son dortoir et encore mieux de sa salle commune. Il marchait la tête haute, ignorant le regard des autres. Mais il perdait tous ses moyens en présence de Black. Dés qu'il le voyait, il baissait honteusement la tête, ne répondant même plus à ses insultes.

" Oh, encore deux petites minutes les gars! Laissez-moi encore un peu avec Lily Jolie!"

" Jamesie, on va manquer le train!"

" Et on a laissé Peter seul dans le compartiment; alors on devrait se dépêcher si on veut lui éviter de se faire agresser par les Serpentard!"

Lupin, la parole de la raison. Quoi que Lily avait plus peur qu'ils viennent le tenter de devenir l'un des toutous de Voldemort qu'ils lui abîment sa tronche et sa cervelle.

" Oh, non! C'est vraiment domage!" ironisa Lily.

Puis se tournant vers Cassandre.

" Passe de bonnes vacances! On se reverra le 2 janvier!"

La brunette se resaisit et l'observa un instant.

" Heu, je... tu es sûre? Ca m'embête de te laisser seule pour les vacances.."

" Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne serais pas seule."

Devant l'air sceptique de son amie, la Serpentard précisa:

" C'est vrai, je t'assure! Il y aura Dumbledore, et McGonagall, et Flitwick et... et tous les autres professeurs."

" Mais... Noël est une fête familliale, Lily."

_" Oui, je sais! Mais justement! Je n'ai plus aucune famille!" _pensa-t-elle amèrement.

" Tu ne rentres pas chez toi pour les vacances, Evans?" demanda le binoclard qui la tenait toujours dans ses bras.

_" Ouais! Comme si j'avais un 'chez moi'! Tu parles!"_

" Mêle-toi de tes affaires Potter! Tu seras gentil!"

Au même moment , des sorciers vigiles en uniformes envahirent le quai et se séparèrent pour fermer toutes les portes de la locomotive rouge.

" On doit y aller, Cornedrue! dit Lupin. Viens, on monte!"

" Ok, ok! J'arrive! Juste le temps de dire au revoir à ma petite fleur préférée... A plus, fleur de lys!"

Il l'embrassa sur le coin des lèvres, la faisant frissoner et maugréer à la fois. Puis il monta dans le train à la suite de ses amis.

" Tu as bien de la chance!" la sortit la voix de Cassandre.

" Pardon? Moi, de la chance?"

" Eh bien... Potter te remarque! Et il fera tout pour t'avoir!"

" Tu parles! Ce n'est que de l'attirance physique! Et peut-être même un défi pour lui..."

" Oui mais au moins... il te regarde lui!"

Lily voulut répondre mais elle s'en empêcha. Elle savait que c'était dur pour Cassandre: le garçon qu'elle affectionnait n'avait jamais posé ne serait-ce qu'un oeil sur elle. Alors qu'elle, elle n'avait jamais rien demandé à Potter.

" Tu devrais y aller, Cassandre!" dit-elle en voyant un sorcier vigile approcher.

" D'accord! Ben... Passe de bonnes fêtes alors..."

" Toi aussi! Et éclate-toi bien au sky."

La Serdaigle monta dans le train au moment même où le sorcier vigile fermait la portière. Le Poudlard Express s'activa quelques instants plus tard et Lily observa la locomotive rouge prendre de la vitesse jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à sa vue aprés un virage.

" Bon! Il ne reste plus que toi et moi, 'Milie!" s'exclama-t-elle.

_" Des vacances entre amies ça se fête, non?"_

_" Ouais des vacances entre nous à des kilomètres l'une de l'autre..."_

_" C'est mieux que rien! Et puis... Moi non plus je ne rentre pas à la maison pour les fêtes! Papa préfère que je reste à Salem pour plus de sécurité."_

Lily ricana.

_" Tu parles! Sécurité pour qui? Pour nous? Ca c'est sûr! On est bien les seules qui ne risque rien dans ce fichu monde!"_

_" ... Hum... Au fait Lily?"_

_" Oui?"_

_" Tu dis que tu n'as plus de famille mais... tu m'as moi! Et mes parents aussi... Ils t'adorent! Et tu fais parti de la famille!"_

Lily sourit à cette ramarque. Oui, Emilie était bien sa seule famille. Et le mieux, elle acceptait de partager la sienne avec elle."

_" 'Milie?"_

_" Oui?"_

_" Je t'aime!" _(1)

_" Moi aussi!"_

" Bien! Nous allons enfin pouvoir passer à la phase supèrieure! dit Dumbledore. Vous avez fait d'énormes progrés, Miss, vous êtes désormais en parfaite osmose avec votre esprit. L'osmose spirituelle vous aidera non seulement à mieux maîtriser votre pouvoir mais également à fermer votre esprit pour y empêcher l'accès à Voldemort."

" Je sais déjà fermer mon esprit!" dit-elle agacée.

" Oui, c'est vrai! Cependant, moi-même, qui suis un puissant sorcier - sans vouloir me venter, bien entendu- au même titre que Voldemort, j'éprouve la plus grande facilité à lire en vous comme dans un livre ouvert sur le coup d'une émotion."

" Ce qui veut dire?"

" Que vous ne savez pas cacher vos émotions lorsqu'elles sont trop intenses! Je peux vous donner des... exemples, si vous voulez! Commençons depuis le début! Premier jour de cours: votrs colère contre Mr Black était tellement palpable que cela m'étonnerait bien que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même ne l'ait pas ressentit! Ce même jour, j'ai perçu jusque dans mon bureau la joie que vous ressentiez à pouvoir enfin communiquer avec Emilie Rose!"

_" Hey! Qu'est-ce que je viens faire dans cette histoire, moi? Fais gaffe Lils! Si il faut il nous épie quand on parle! Aprés tout, " c'est un puissant sorcier au même titre que Voldemort". Méfie-toi!"_

_" Tu vois! Je t'avais dit qu'il était chiant!"_

" Le 8 septembre, jour de votre anniversaire, continua le directeur, vous maudissiez tellement Voldemort que j'étais bien content de ne pas être à sa place et qu'en plus je suis sûr qu'il en a eu des frissons. Le jour du match de Quidditch, vous vous êtes totalement perdue dans vos sentiments: entre être bien ou mal dans les bras de Mr Potter, vous ne saviez que choisir!"

_" Ah, tu vois! Je te l'avais dit! Tu te voiles la face!"_

_" 'Milie! Taits-toi parce que sinon c'est aprés toi que je vais m'énerver!"_

" Le jour où tout le monde a papris l'homosexualité de Mr Rogue, vous avez soudainement été frappée par une vague de colère et der égoût à l'égard des homophobes!"

_" Ca c'est un peu normal!" _lança Emilie.

" A la fin du mois dernier, vous..."

" Oui, bon! C'est bon! Pas la peine d'en rajouter!" s'énerva-t-elle.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver le vieux fou à penser qu'il savait toujours tout et à croire qu'il avait toujours raison.

" Vous avez toujours eu du mal à admettre vos torts, Miss!" déclara le vieux sorcier en souriant.

" Et vous, vous avez toujours eu du mal à vous mêler de vos affaires!"

Dumbledore ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de répondre mais elle le coupa.

" Non, non! Attendez, je n'ai pas terminé! Si moi j'ai du mal à admettre mes torts, vous, votre le plus grand problème c'est que vous ne savez pas fermer votre grande gueule! Et ne me dites pas de rester polie parce que je ne le ferais pas! Je ne fais qu'exprimer mon point de vue! Je ne peux plus la voir en peinture, alors apprenez à la fermer!"

Dumbledore l'observa un cours instant.

" Mars est dans votre signe aujourd'hui..."

Ce fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint. Elle cligna des yeux, se demandant s'il avait perdu l'esprit - ou plutôt si son cas avait encore empiré.

" Je vous demande pardon?" demanda-t-elle.

" J'accepte vos excuses, Miss."

" Hein? Excuses? Quelles excuses?"

" Celles que vous venez de me faire! Vous venez de me demander pardon..."

" Quoi? Mais je ne vous ai jamais dem..."

Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds. Le vieux fou venait de la rouler dans la farine.

" Vous... Vous... ,tempêta-t-elle, Vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile de crétin sortant tout droit de Gryffondor! Vous m'avez bien eu mais je vous assure que je me vengerais, espèce de triple abruti de cervelle de singe!"

" Je vous remercie de tous ces beaux compliment, Miss! Bien! Je pense que maintenant nous pourrions commencer l'entraînement du jour! Qu'en penser-vous?"

" Juste une question!"

" Je suis tout ouïe, Miss!"

" Je peux changer d'entraîneur? Le mien est légèrement déranger de la caboche!"

" Je doute que cela soit possible, Miss! Mes sincères condoléances!"

" Condoléances, hein? C'est sûr qu'à cette allure le mois prochain je rejoint le paradis!"

" Le paradis?"

" Oui! Ici... c'est l'enfer! Mais bon, au moins j'aurais essayé!"

Elle soupira en prenant place au milieu de la pièce. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au directeur qui la regardait par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, puis elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Immédiatement, le vide se fit autour d'elle et elle n'entendit plus que le chant du phoenix qui résonnait en boucle dans sa tête.

Aussitôt, l'agacement qu'elle ressentait pour son directeur fit place au calme et un puissant sentiment de bien-être s'empara d'elle. Elle se détendit et sourit. C'était comme si le chant du phoenix lui parlait encore et toujours. Il lui disait que tout irait bien désormais, qu'elle ne davait pas s'en faire. Il était son chant d'espoir.

" Miss Evans, vous m'entendez?"

La voix de Dumbledore était lointaine. Plus rien ne comptait désormais que ce xhant doucereux qui lui murmurait des mots tendres.

" C'est parfait, Miss. Vous êtes en totale osmose avec votre len protecteur. Maintenant, j'aimerais que vous pensiez trés fort à queqluechose, un objet, n'importe lequel! Mais quoiqu'il arrive, ne brisez en aucun cas l'union! Sinon tout échoura!"

En même temps que le chant se répercutait dans son esprit, Fumseck s'était mis à chanter. Se laissant guider par les douces mélodies, Lily laissa ses pensées vagabonder dans un immense pes de coquelicots. Des papillons volant tout autour, certains se posant sur une fleur rougeoyante. Elle se focalisa sur l'une des fleurs: sa tige verte comme le jade avec une queue repliée sur elle-même, des pétales rouges flamboyantes, s es longues tiges de pistils... L'odeur lui parvenait déjà aux narines.

Elle rouvrit les lentement les yeux, ses paupières entre ouvertes, l'image qu'elle s'était fabriquée toujours en tête. Elle ne réagit même pas en voyant une suite détincelles ors et argents flottant devant elle. C'était comme si elle le savait, comme si elle s'y attendait. Les étincelles remontaient légèrement dans un synchronisme parfait, laissant derrière elles, sur leur passage, une queue verte repliée sur elle même, suivit d'une longue tige de la même couleur... C'était la même qu'elle s'était visualisée! Exactemeny identique à celle qu'elle continuait de visualiser. Et puis, doucement, des pétals de sang apparurent à la suite de la tige, les étincelles continuant de progresser vers le haut.

Lily n'arrivait pas à y croire. C'était si... si simple par rapport à ce qu'elle avait pensé. Jamais elle n'était parvenue à une telle perfection avec l'utilisation de ce don. Et encore moins en si peu de temps.

C'était d'une telle... beauté... d'une telle éblouissance... Rien que la tige valait beaucoup plus en beauté qu'une pure Vélane. Les pétals continuaient de se former petit à petit, allant comme au gré d'un vent invisible... une faible brise...

Elle fronça les sourcils. Fumseck s'était tû, le chant dans son esprit avait suivit, et les pétals devant elles se tintèrent d'une étrange couleur marron avant de se dessécher et de tomber au sol en un petit tas de poussière qui disparut tout seul.

Seule la tige merveilleuse flottait toujours, entourée d'une vague d'étincelles ors et argents. Lily tendit légèrement la main; elle voulait la prendre, la toucher, ou même juste l'effleurer. Mais elle craignait que si elle ne le fasse, elle se volatiserait aussi comme emportée par la marée.

" C'était un bon début, Miss! Réellement un bon début!"

Elle sursauta. Elle avait été tellement émerveillée par l'apparition de la fleur qu'elle avait oublié jusqu'à la présence du directeur dans la pièce. C'était comme si elle avait été emenée ailleurs, dans un autre monde, un univers nouveau où il n'y avait que joie et bonheur, espoir et amour, où tristesse et malheur, désepoir et haine n'existaient pas.

" C'est un grand pas en avant que vous venez de faire!"

" En avant? répéta-t-elle. Je... je n'ai même pas réussi à... à faire apparaître la fleur en... en entier..."

" Où est le problème? Votr e pouvoir est bien trop complexe pour être manipulé comme on manipule une baguette! Il est vrai que je ne m' attendais pas à ce que vous réussissiez du premier coup mais... je suis étonné que vous soyez parvenu à un tel niveau dés la première scéance, Miss! Regardez là, Miss! Regardez cette tige et la perfection dont elle bénéficie! N'est-elle pas magnifique? Juste en l'observant vous pouvez vous rendre compte de l'attention dont elle a fait l'objet, avec quelle précision vous l'avez vous même crée. Vous avez tout imaginé, Miss: de la forme aux différentes teintes de couleurs aux simples petits défaut qui la rendent si... réellle."

" Au fait, pendant que j'y pense! ajouta-t-il alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir. Nous irons au ministère toi et moi le 25! Nous avons certaines choses à y faire."

Elle approuva et sortit du bureau.

Elle se laissa tomber épuisée sur son lit. L'entraînement avait été plus que fatiguant. Elle ne s'en été pas rendue compte tout de suite mais faire ainsi travailler son esprit l'avait beaucoup affaiblie. Ses défenses s'en trouvaient considérablement diminuées et maintenant elle sentait sa tête sur le point d'exploser.

La journée avait été rude. Aprés avoir accompagnée Cassandre à la gare, elle été retournée au château et avait passé toute l'après-midi à travailler les potions à la bibliothèque pour rattraper son retard dans cette matière qui s'accumulé depuis qu'elle avait été virée du cours. Puis à 16heures, elle s'était rendue au bureau de Dumbledore pour suivre son entraînement hebdomadaire; lequel avait fini de l'achever.

Il était encore tôt dans la soirée. Peut-être 18heures! Le repas ne tarderait pas à être servi: peut-être dans une heure... Mais elle se sentait tellement las... Une tempête de neige s'était levée un peu plus tôt dans la journée, le vent soufflait fort secouant des arbres de la Forêt Interdite et accentuant son mal de tête. Elle poussa un gémissement plaintif alors qu'un volet claquait quelque part au dessus.

Elle attrapa son coussin et le posa sur sa tête pour s'isoler de ce vacarme. Elle se glissa ensuite dans ses couvertures et poussa un profond soupir de bien être. Elle avait bien l'intention de dormir: tant pis pour le dîner. Elle sentit une agréable source de chaleur se pelotonner contre sa nuque; Tsunami. Se calant un peu plus confortablement dans son lit, elle ne sentit pas Morphée la bercer et l'accueuillir dans ses bras.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle pensait se retrouver dans le long couloir aux murs froids et gris. Mais ce ne fût pas le cas. Non! Elle se trouvait dans... dans un cimetière! Il était jonché de mauvaises herbes, les tombes rises étaient couvertes de mousse... C'était vraiment... lugubre. Lily en avait de frissons tant c'était un lieu ombrageux et froid. Que pouvait-elle bien faire dans un cimetière? Le meilleur moyen de le savoir était de ne pas rester sur place et de partir à la découverte des secrets de cet endroit. La solution à son interrogation était quelque part autour d'elle. Elle avança parmi les tombes, se frayant difficilement un chemin à cause des mauvaises herbes dans lesquelles elles se prenaient les pieds. Elle trébucha plusieurs fois et parvint même à s'écorcher à plusieurs reprises. Mais elle continuait d'avancer sans se soucier de ca qu'il y avait réellement autour jusqu'à ce que ses yeux tombent par inadvertance sur une tombe... une tombe surlaquelle était écrit un nom qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

_TOM ANDREW JEDUSOR_

_1905-1943_

Lily paniqua. Ce n'était pas possible... n'est-ce pas? Sous le choc, elle s'éloigna de la tombe, reculant de quelques pas, et se cogna contre quelque chose - ou plutôt quelqu'un. Elle sentit une froideur inhabituelle l'envelopper alors qu'un frisson d'horreur la saisissait. Elle se retourna vivement et son sang se glaça sur place en voyant l'être devant lequel elle se trouvait à présent.

Tout habillé de noir, la peau blafarde, les yeux rouges comme le sang... Lord Voldemort en personne la regardait avec un rictus mauvais, ses yeux rouges brillants d'une joie malsaine.

" Tiens, tiens, tiens! De la visite! Quelle joie de te revoir, trés chère Lily!"

Sa voix était grave et aussi venimeuse que le poison d'un serpent. Lily sentit ses cheveux se dressaient sur sa tête alors qu'une grande bouffée de colère, de haine et de dégoût l'envahissaient.

" Ta joie n'est pas réciproque, Tom!" lança-t-elle avec une certaine once de mépris.

Voldemort sourit diaboliquement.

" Oh, Lily! Tu me vexes! Est-ce là une manière d'accueillir son maître?"

Lily éclata d'un grand rire froid qui aurait pu faire peur à n'importe qui tant il était histérique.

" Tu ne parles pas de toi, j'espère! Tu n'es pas mon maître! Et tu ne le seras jamais! Je suis mon propre maître!"

" Oh, pourquoi tant de haine? Je fais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'accueillir de la meilleure des façons et toi tu rejettes mon invitation. La politesse est une vertue que je vais devoir t'apprendre Lily."

La jeune fille respira un bon coup dans l'intention de se calmer. Il y avait quelque chose d'illogique dans cette affaire: elle était dans son lit, alors comment pouvait-elle être ici face à son plus grand ennemi?

" Question trés judicieuse Lily! Mais moi je m'interrogerais surtout sur le pourquoi..."

Lily se figea. Non, ce n'était pas possible! Il ne pouvait pas lire dans ses pensées! Ses défenses ne pouvaient pas s'être affaiblies à ce..."

" Je crais que si, trés chère Lily! Tu peux dores et déjà remercier Dumbledore! Mais je t'en prie, tu es mon invité, assieds-toi!"

Il lui désigna une chaise qui venait d'apparaître à ses côtés.

" Trêve de bavardage, Tom! Je suppose que tu ne m'as pas fais venir ici pour prendre le thé..."

" Tu supposes bien! Non, en effet! J'ai... comme qui dirait, l'impression nette que tu me caches des choses trés intéressantes!"

Elle fronça les sourcils. Oh, oui! Elle savait parfaitement de quoi il voulait parler; et il ne fallait en aucun cas qu'il sache. Elle devait protéger ce secret, coûte que coûte!

" Qui Lily? Qui essaies-tu de protéger?"

" Personne! J'essaie seulement de m'empêcher de laisser mes nerfs prendre le dessus et de te tuer!"

" Le mensonge est une vilaine chose, Lily! Tes parents t'ont mal éduquée si tu veux mon avis."

Lily bouillonnait. Comment osait-il lui parler de ses parents?

" Je me fiche de ton avis! grinça-t-elle. Et puis, ferme-la!"

" Il va falloir que je t'apprenne à me respecter aussi!"

" ARRETE DE JOUER, TOM! ET FERME-LA! VIENS-EN PLUTÔT AU FAIT! QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX?"

" Tu devrais te calmer, Lily! Les montées d'adrénalines c'est bien mais seulement pour tuer!"

Elle serra trés fort les poings. Il était en train de la faire sortir de ses gonds. Elle avait envie de le frapper, de le faire taire, de le tuer!

" J'ai appris une chose trés intéressante, Lily. continua Voldemort. Il paraîtarait que tu t'ai fais une nouvalle amie! Et tu ne me l'as même pas présentée! Je suis sincèrement vexé! Je pensais que toi et moi étions plus proche..."

" Ne la touche pas ! Si tu poses ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur elle..."

" Tu quoi? Tu me tueras?"

Il éclata d'un grand rire encore plus diabolique que le premier.

" Je tue qui je veux, Lily! Je n'ai de pitié pour personne! Je n'ai pas même éprouvé le moindre remord à tuer mon propre père! Quoi que... Si, peut-être un soupçon: celui de ne pas l'avoir torturé avant."

Lily sentit son coeur arrêter de battre un instant/ Faisant toujours face à la tête de serpent, elle tourna légèrement la tête vers la tombe derrière elle.

_TOM ANDREW JEDUSOR_

_1905-1943_

" Oui, Lily! Tu te trouves sur les restes de mon moldu de père! Ce bon à rien! Cette abomination au même titre que tous ceux de sa race! Il a abandonné ma mère quand il a su qu'elle était une sorcière, il ne voulait pas vivre avec une "erreur de la nature", elle le répugnait... Elle a voulu lui donner sa chance en cessant de lui administrer son filtre d'amour en pensant qu'il l'aimait et que pour moi, dont elle était enceinte à l'époque, il ne la quitterait pas! Mais non, il l'a tout de même quittée et elle s' est retrouvée seule, sans argent, elle s'est faite arnaquer par bien des gens... Mais aujourd'hui ils subissent la colère du plus grand des sorciers, l'héritier par le sang de Salazar Serpentard!"

" Vous êtes aussi malade que lui! Aussi dépourvu de sentiments! Votre père a tout de suite compris qui était votre mère! Elle devait déjà être bien atteinte pour lui administrer un filtre d'amour!"

Elle n'en avait peut-être pas l'air mais depuis quelques minutes déjà elle se concentrait de toutes ses forces pour fermer son esprit, pour se réveiller et sortir de ce cauchemard.

" Mais j'aurais dû m'en doûter! Votre capacité à parler Fourchelangue... la même que Serpentard lui-même... Vous êtes ignobles! Mais cela ne vient pas de votre père mais bel et bien de votre apparenté à une famille de cinglés: les descendants direct de Salazar Serpentard!"

Nouveau rire diabolique.

" Oui, Lily! Et bientôt tu travailleras pour ma noble cause: tu détruiras les faibles Moldus et les Sang Mêlés!"

" Alors vous serez le premier sur la liste; aprés tout vous êtes un sang mêle! Mais je suis désolée, Tom! Je me vois dans l'obligation d'écourter ma visite."

Voldemort fronça les sourcils ne voyant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire; et avant qu'il ait eu le temps de comprendre, elle se sentit somme aspirée en arrière.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, en sueur. Les couvertures étaient tombées par terre. Le vent soufflait toujours mais la neige avait cessé de tomber. Sans rien attendre, Lily se leva et se précipita dans la salle de bain. Devant le miroir se tenait une jeune fille brune aux yeux gris, le teint maladif, des égratinures un peu partout sur le corps. Ces égratinures étaient la preuve même que ce n'tait pas seulement un simple rêve. Non, elle s'était réellement retrouvée face à l'assassin de ses parents. Juste cette pensée lui donna une affreuse remontée et elle se précipita sur la cuvette des toilettes.

Lily tremblait. Elle avait peur, peur pour Cassandre. Elle espérait que, quoi que Voldemort ait pu voir dans sa tête, cela ne touchait pas de prés ou de loin à Cassandre et ses compétences magiques. Elle plongea la tête dans le grand lavabo qu'elle avait remplie d'eau glacée puis s'essuya le visage. Elle ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu savoir pour Cassandre mais on était jamais trop prudent.

Le matin du 25, ce fut un rapeux lapement de langue qui la réveilla. Son esprit était légèrement embrouillé. Depuis sa conversation avec Voldemort, elle faisait de gros efforts pour fermer son esprit chaque soir. Elle n'avait parler à personne de son entretient avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ni à Dumbledore, ni à Emilie. Elle préférait éviter l' exclamation horrifiée et haineuse de la blonde et les questions du directeur. Elle préférait garder ça pour elle. De toute manière, elle savait bien qu'elle devrait en parler un jour à sa meilleure amie mais plus elle le repoussait mieux elle se sentait. Ou... peut-être pas! Elle se sentait coupable de ne pas en parler à sa meilleure amie.

Elle se leva et aprés avoir ouvert le paquet d'Emilie, qui contenait un "merveilleux" livre de potions pour "l'aider à rattraper son retard" et une nouvelle cape avec des attaches d'argent, elle monta à la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. En début d'aprés-midi, elle rejoignit Dumbledore dans le hall d'entrée. Elle n'avait pas oublié qu'il voulait l' amener au ministère de la magie. Cependant, elle se demandait bien ce qu'il voulait faire là bas et pourquoi sa présence était requise.

Ils se dirigèrent rapidement aux "Trois balais", un pub où les élèves avaient l'habitude de se rendre pendant les sorties à Prés-au-Lard, où ils prirent la poudre de cheminette à destination du ministère de la magie. Ils arrivèrent trés vite dans le hall du bâtiment. C'était un vaste hall de marbre avec des dizaines de cheminée et des sorciers qui apparaissaient à leur sortie. Au fond, une gigantesque fontaine de marbre attirait l'attention.Elle représentait un sorcier accompagné d'un centaure et d'un elfe de maison.

" Viens par là!" lui dit Dumbledore en avançant vers un comptoir où un vieil homme prenait les visites.

Elle le suivit et ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'homme qui portait une petite barbe grise et des lunettes. Il paraissait trés vieux et Lily voyait bien qu'il ne tiendrait plus trés longtemps ainsi. Cela aurait dû faire un bout de temps qu'il aurait dû prendre sa retraite.

" Ve... F'est pourquoi?" demanda-t-il faiblement en zozotant légèrement.

" Nous avons rendez-vous avec le ministre de la magie, Denius Jones!" répondit Dumbledore.

" Et vous zêtes?"

" Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore accompagné de Lily Iris Orthance Evans!"

" Ze suppose que cette jeune fille est l'une de vos élèves, profezeur Dumbledore!"

" Effectivement!"

" Bien! Puis-ze voir vos baguettes?"

Dumbledrore tendit sa baguette et fit signe à Lily d'en faire autant; mais cette dernière refusa. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait apprise c'était de ne jemais se séparer de sa baguette. Le directeur lui sourit.

" Ne t'inquiètes pas, Lily! Tu la récupèreras dés que nous en aurons terminé." dit-il.

" Sauf votre respect Mr, mais je préfère la garder avec moi. On est jamais trop prudent!"

" Lily! Crois tu que Voldemort prendrait le risque d'apparaître dans un endroit remplie d' Aurors?" tenta-t-il de la raisonner.

Le vieil homme japa et frémit à l'entente du nom interdit.

" On ne sait jamais!" répondit-t-elle.

" Même avec moi?"

Lily soupira. Elle savait que Dumbledore disait vrai: Voldemort ne prendrait jamais le risque d'attaquer le ministère et encore moins avec son plus grand rival à l'intèrieur. Mais elle ne l'avouerait pas.

" Comment pourrait-il savoir que vous êtes ici?"

" C'est une trés bonne question Lily; à laquelle je ne peux cependant répondre car je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais crois-moi, il n'est pas assez fou pour attaquer le ministère."

" Bon, bon, d'accord! Vous avez gagné! Mais si on se fait attaquer, ne venez pas vous plaindre aprés!"

" Tu vas finir comme Alastor si tu continues, Lily!" plaisanta-t-il.

" Je préfère finir aussi paranoïaque que lui plutôt que gâteuse comme vous!"

Elle tendit sa baguette au vieil homme tandis que Dumbledore rigolait.

" Bureau du ministre au 5ème étage! leur dit le vieux sorcier en leur donnant des badges. Zependant, vous ne l'y trouferez pas. Il ze trouve au Département des Mystères en ce moment même pour régler une affaire de prozès ou je ne zais trop quoi..."

" Je vous remercie!"

Dumbledore tourna les talons et s'avança vers les ascensseurs.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est le Département des Mystères?" demanda Lily en arrivant à ses côtés.

" Ca je ne peux te le dire, Lily! Ca concerne le ministère!"

" Mais..."

Elle n'insista pas et monta dans l'ascensseur à la suite du directeur. Elle se demandait ce que pouvait bien être ce Département des Mystères. Un endroit qui suscitait beaucoup d'interrogations. Ne serait-ce que par son nom. "Mystères"! Département des Mystères. Encore un endroit remplie de secrets.

" Tu as l'air bien pensive!" lui dit Dumbledore.

" Hein? Non, non! Ca va!"

" Parfait!"

Il vallait mieux faire comme si de rien n'était. De toute manière, Dumbledore ne lui dirait rien.

" Département des Mystères!" annonça la voix féminine de l'ascensseur.

Ils déscendirent et se retrouvèrent dans un couloir gris aux murs de pierres froides.

" Suis-moi!"

Elle marcha sur les pas du directeur jusqu'à ce qu'un homme de grande taille n'apparaisse devant eux.

" Oh, professeur Dumbledore! s'exclama-t-il. Comment allez-vous? Cela faisait bien longtemps..."

" En effet, Denius! En effet!"

" J'ai bien reçut votre message! Mais je vous avoue que je me suis inquiété un moment. J'espère qu'il n'ya rien de grave?"

" Oh, non, Denius! Pas maintenant!"

" T'en mieux, t'en mieux! Il faut dire que nous vivons dans une certaine crainte depuis que... Vous-Savez-Qui..."

Lily regarda autour d'elle. Un couloir avait capté son attention. Elle aurait bien voulut aller voir mais... Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au ministre qui accaparait toute l'attention de Dumbledore quant à un certain Mangemort qui aurait été arrêté récement et dont le procés venait de se terminer. Elle pouvait bien jeter un coup d'oeil, non?

"Lilyyyyyyy..."

L'appelée tourna vivement la tête.

" Il sera emmené à Azkaban dés..."

La voix du ministre était lointaine.

" Lilyyyyyyyyy..."

Son coeur battait de plus en plus vite. Elle connaissait ces voix. C'étaient les mêmes que celles de son rêves; et elles venaient du couloir.

" Lilyyyyyyyyy... Viens... Viens à nous... Suis-nous..."

" Les Détraqueurs sont plus qu'enchanté..."

" Lilyyyyyyy... J'ai besoin de toi... Tu as besoin de moi..."

Lily se sentait fièvreuse. La tête lui tournait et les voix du ministre et de Dumbledore devenaient de plus en plus lointaines.

" J'en suis persuadé, Denius! Seulement je n'approuve pas et..."

" Lilyyyyyyyy... S'il te plaît... Ne me laisse pas là plus longtemps... Je t'en prie..."

Elle avança lentement vers le couloir.

" Oui... C'est ça... Approche... Lilyyyyyyyy..."

" Ah, oui! C'est vrai! J'avais oublié que vous n'appréciez guère les Détraqueurs!"

" En effet!"

" Lilyyyyyyyy... Dépêche-toi... Avant qu'ils ne viennent pour lui..."

Elle se rapprochait du couloir. La tête lui tournait de plus en plus fort, elle avait mal... La voix criait dans sa tête... Elle continuait de l'appeler à l'aide.

" Peut-être pourrions-nous continuer cette conversation dans votre bureau, Denius!"

" Lilyyyyyyyy... Ne le laisse pas faire..."

C'est la dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant de sombrer dans le néant et de s'écrouler sur le sol.

**_Fin du chapitre 10._**

Voilà un new chapitre qui a été un peu long à envoyer et surtout à taper sur l'ordi parce que je ne pouvais taper que de la main gauche. Snif, me suis cassée le poignet à cause de mon chat! Je vous défends de rire! Ca fait mal! Alors j'espère qu'il vous aura plu autant que les autres et je vous fais de gros kissous XXX

(1) Le verbe "aimer" se comprend ici de la même manière qu'on aime une soeur. Voilàsosu XXX


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimers: La plupart des personnages de cette fiction ne m' appartiennent pas. Ils sont l' oeuvre de Joanne comme tout le monde le sait. Je lui ai pourtant jeté un Imperium mais elle est imunisée. C' est pas juste! Snifsnif...Pour continuer sur les disclaimers, seuls les personnages tels que Emilie ou encore Cassandre ( deux persos à venir ) sont le fruit de mon imagination débordante.

Résumé: Lily Evans est une jeune orpheline depuis quelques mois maintenant, et se voit dans l'obligation de quitter l'institut Salem pour se rendre au collège Poudlard et y commencer sa 5eme année. Cependant, la vie n'y sera guerre facile entre les coups bas aux - ou des - Maraudeurs, des rêves plus qu'étranges et agaçants, et un mage bien décidé à s'emparer d'elle ou plus particulièrement de CE qui lui appartient...

Note:C'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgents pour la pauvre jeune fille que je suis. Je tiens d'ailleurs à vous préciser que cette fic se déroulera sur la 5, 6 et dernière année de Lily et des Maraudeurs.

**C'est parti pour les RAR: mais je ne peux répondre qu'aux reviews anonymes. **

**sissine: **Ce chapitre aura mis un peu de temps à venir, je sais et j'en suis désolée, mais j'ai déjà 5 fics en cours donc il faut que je m'occupe de toutes en même temps. Pourtant ce chapitre était pensé depuis longtemps mais... de toute façon, heureusement que je ne l'ai pas écrit tout de suite parce que finallement j'ai rajouté une scène qui va beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup voux plaire. Mais pour savoir tu vas devoir le lire. C'est bête que tu sois devant en philo. Tu peux pas changer de place ? Moi, j'ai de la chance d'avoir des copines géniales dont l'une d'entre elles prend les cours pour que justement je puisse écrire mes fics. Pour en venir à Emilie... Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Parce que tu aimerais la rencontrée ? Quoi qu'il en soit, en effet Emilie va venir à Poudlard à partir de la 6ème année donc comptes encore à peu prés 6 ou 7 chapitres. Je sais que j'ai été vache à la fin du dernier chapitre - j'arrive pas à croire que je vous ai fait ça- mais bon c'est venu sur le moment de l'inspiration... J'espère que tu m'en veux pas trop ? Kissous et bonne lecture. XXX

**simoi**: L'est ti pas adorable ma petite Cassandre ? A lire ta réaction je crois que tu l'aime bien, je me trompe ? Lol! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Cassandre ne va pas mourir ( je l'aime trop pour ça) mais je crois que tu vas quand même me tuer à la fin de ce chapitre. Mais bon, rien de grave... enfin... Tu verras bien... Kissous XXX

**Lune:** C'est normal que James ne soit pas beaucoup présent, il le devient à partir de la 6ème année. Mais j'ai fait un effort et tu verras qu'il sera beaucoup plus présent dans ce chapitre et dans le suivant... Et un rapprochement en perspective. Enfin si on peut appeler ça un rapprochement... Kissous XXX

**ladybird:** J'aime bien le surnom que tu donnes à Lily: Liloo ! Tu permet que je te l'emprunte ? C'est vari la pauvre, rester toute seule à Poudlard... C'est pas joyeux ! Mais c'est peut-être mieux que de retourner à l'orphelinat, non ? Et puis comme tu dis elle a 'Milie pour veiller sur elle et lui tenir compagnie. James ? Abandonner ? Jamais de la vie ! Il veut Lily et il compte bien l'avoir. Tu t'embêtes encore à savoir sur quel choix je me suis porté ? Niark niark... Encore 7 chapitres à tenir... Mais je te rassure: la fic n'est pas pour autant terminé, loin de là ! Il reste encore la 6 et 7ème année à écrire. Mais je peux te donner un indice: sur les 2 choix que j'ai eu, il n'y en a qu'un que j'ai décidé d'adapter ! Niark, je sais ça t'aide pas mais bon... Kissous XXX

**lulu: **Tu sais que sur le coupj'ai eu un doute ? Parce que lulu c'est le surnom d'une copine et sur le coup j'ai cru que c'était elle. Lol ! Merci pour la review et Kissous XXX

**Lunarde:** Désolée ma 'lu mais c'était pas prévu au départ... Mais j'avoue que ça fait une bonne fin quand même, non ? Hein ? Non, non calme-toi ! T'énerves pas... je... je plaisantais... Mais oui, je t'assure, c'était pour rire. Kissous ma lulu je t'adore XXX

**flo0o'z:** Ben si tu veux rien me dire et ben moi non plus je te dis rien même que ta review m'a fait rire et pis que comme d'habitude ça ma fait plaisir et pis pour la peine et ben je te dis même pas merci. Lol ! Et pis pour la peine je te fais pas de kissous et je te tire la langue. XXX

**loulou the chouette:** Ma loulou, ça va ? 'Milie ma raconté pour la fête... Si tu veux on ramène toute la bande on leur pète la tronche, ça te va ? Lol ! Pat pour les mordre, Lulu pour les bouffer, moi pour leur donner de bons coups de sabots dans la tronche, coq pour les défigurer à coups de bec... Et j'en passe... Kissous ma 'tite chouette adorée que j'adore trop XXX

**Lily la nièce à débo: **Moi aussi je t'aime fort et je te fais de gros kissous XXX. Au fait: n'oublies pas de travailler à l'école. Lol ! Heu... Par contre six reviews... Tu me gâtes là...

**Melu9:** Merci de ta proposition, c'etait vraiment sympa et ça m'aide beaucoup. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Kissous XXX

**Lily la nièce à ma deb d'amour:** Bon maintenant ça suffit ! Je suis pas la bourse à Rothschild, ok ? Tu veux pas une caméra intégrée non plus ? Non mais oh ! En tout cas j'étais à peine parti que je te manquais déjà ? T'es trop adorable ma puce. Je te fais des gros bisous et pour ta fic, quand tu veux tu m'envoies ton chapitre par la poste, je te crée un compte sur et je le poste pour toi. Kiss ma noute.

**Et maintenant:**

**Chapitre 11**

Un grand sentiment de culpabilité,

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et les cligna à plusieurs reprises devant la forte intensité de la lumière de la pièce. Ce n'était pas moins cette lumière éblouissante que le fort éclat lumineux que reflétaient tous les draps blancs qui lui donnaient tant mal aux yeux. Et sa tête... Elle la sentait sur le point d'exploser. Elle parvint cependant à les ouvrir et regarda autour d'elle. Ce n'était pas compliqué: il n'y avait que du blanc. Aussi bien les rideaux des lits à baldaquins, que les draps, que le papier peint... Elle se trouvait donc à l'infirmerie, c'était pas difficile à deviner.

Elle se redressa, faisant glisser les couvertures de son corps, et grimaça de douleur. Elle était surement mal tombée dans sa chute ! En parlant de chute... Pourquoi s'était-elle écroulée au sol ? Pourquoi s'était-elle évanouie ? Elle se souvenait seulement de... de Dumbledore et du ministre qui parlaient... puis elle était partie... comme ailleurs... et plus rien... le noir total... Elle se leva, chancelante, et claqua des dents. Ses pieds nus se tordaient de froid sur le sol glacial alors que le froid de la pièce s'insinuait partout en elle. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa qu'elle ne portait qu'une simple robe d'infirmerie.

Elle avança à pas lents vers la sortie lorsqu'elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir dans son dos et une exclamation étouffée lui parvint aux oreilles.

" Haw ! Non non non non non non non non ! Il en est hors de question ! Je n'ai jamais vu ça !"

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'une main se ferma brusquement sur son bras et la tira de force jusqu'au lit qu'elle venait de quitter; et en un instant elle se retrouva couchée et recouverte d'une couverture blanche remontée jusqu'au menton. Mrs Pomfresh, l'infirmière, se trouvait devant elle, les mains sur les hanches, les sourcils froncés de mécontentement. Lily la regarda avec colère et se redressa dans l'intention ferme de se lever mais l'infirmière pointa un index sur sa poitrine.

" N'essayez pas de bouger Miss sinon ça pourrait mal aller ! Je dois d'abord vous osculter !"

La Serpentard repoussa le doigt d'un geste rapide de la main et la tua du regard.

" Ca va ! Je ne suis pas en sucre tout de même ! Je vais bien ! Je veux juste..."

" Oh non Miss ! C'est à moi de juger si oui ou non vous allez bien ! Et pour le moment je doute que ce soit le cas."

" Je vous dit que ça va ! Je veux voir le directeur !"

" Il viendra il viendra, ne vous en faite pas pour ça. Tirez la langue !"

" Mais vous êtes bouchée ou quoi ! JE-VAIS-BIEN !"

" Ah, n'employez pas ce ton avec moi Miss Evans ! Et calmez-vous ! Je vais chercher de la pimentine dans mon bureau et vous n'avez pas intérêt à bouger de là !"

La rousse soupira d'agacement tandis que Pomfresh retournait dans son bureau à la recherche de son médicament perdu à deux noises. Elle avait horreur de l'infirmerie, ça ressemblait beaucoup trop aux hôpitaux... Et ça faisait remonter en elle de mauvais souvenirs. Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur sa baguette posée sur la table de chevet à ses côtés. Le faire ou ne pas le faire ? C'était risqué... Mais aprés tout elle n'avait pas le choix : c'était le seul moyen... à moins que Pomfresh ne la laisse partir. Elle saisit le fin morceau de bois et commença à se lever...

" Je l'ai ! dit la voix de l'infirmière qui revenait. Vous verrez qu'avec ça vous irez mieux."

" Il est hors de question que je prenne de la pimentine. Je ne veux pas avoir les oreilles qui fument !"

" Je me fiche de votre avis ! Et puis... Miss Evans recouchez-vous immédiatement !"

" Et moi je veux voir Dumbledore ! Et j'y vais de ce pas !"

Elle avança vers la sortie et poussa un soupir éxaspéré quand l'infirmière s'énerva:

" Vous ne sortirez pas de cette infirmerie moi vivante !"

" Je crains que si !"

" Ne m'obligez pas à m'énerver Miss !"

" Mrs Pomfresh... Je suis réellement et sincérement désolée mais vous ne me laissez pas le choix !"

Elle se retourna et pointa sa baguette puis...

" N'y pensez pas Miss !"

" Oh si ! C'est déjà fait ! Pétrificus Totalus !"

Un rayon rouge sortit de sa baguette et alla frapper a pauvre infirmière qui tomba raide comme une statue au sol. Lily savait qu'elle aurait dû avoir ne serait-ce qu'une once de remord mais ce n'était pourtant pas le cas. Elle l'avait bien cherché ! Mais maintenant il fallait qu'elle cache le corps pour éviter de se faire attraper avant d'arriver à destination. Un nouveau sort et le corps de la pauvre sorcière se mouva seul jusqu'à son bureau que Lily entreprit de fermer grâce à un troisième sortilège.

" Voilà, c'est réglé !"

Elle sortit de l'infirmerie et prit la direction du bureau de Dumbledore. Il fallait qu'elle évite toute rencontre dans les couloirs si elle voulait parvenir à son but. Elle était toujours pieds nus et le carrelage était glacé sous elle. Elle marchait depuis 5 petites minutes déjà et rien ni personne ne l'avait dérangée dans son avancée. Mais ce n'était pas fait pour durer. En effet, à peine avait elle pensé que cette absence de présence était étrange que des bruits de pas et des voix se firent entendre, se rapprochant d'elle.

" Encore une attaque... disait la voix du miniuscule professeur Flitwick. De plus en plus de morts viennent s'ajouter aux longues listes qui existent déjà chaque nouveau jour qui passe. Et des enfants Minerva... de pauvres enfants moldus..."

Lily sentit son coeur tomber en morceaux. Voldemort avait encore fait des siennes... Il avait encore tué... des enfants... des enfant moldus sans défense... Elle se cacha derrière une armure du couloir dans lequel elle se trouvait.

" C'est affreux, il est vrai !" répondit le professeur McGonagall alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le couloir.

" Et qu'ont-ils dit ?"

" Incendie de forêt !"

La jeune fille les vit passer devant elle sans la voir et sortit de sa cachette tandis qu'ils disparaissaient au coin du couloir. Une brusque envie de vomir la submergea. Ce n'était que des enfants... Merlin qu'elle pouvait haïr Tom Jedusor. Elle se reprit soudainement, se souvenant des raisons de sa présence ici: elle voulait voir Dumbledore et elle avait une raison supplémentaire de vouloir lui parler d'urgence. Elle reprit sa marche et faillit avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant Rusard qui avançait vers elle en maugréant. Heureusement il ne semblait pas l'avoir encore vue; c'est pourquoi elle rentra dans la première pièce sur son chemin qui s'avéra être la classe d' Histoire de la Magie. Elle colla l'oreille contre ladite porte et soupira lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit de pas disparaître plus loin. Elle sortit de la classe et continua jusqu'au bureau du vieux sorcier.

Une fois devant la gargouille de pierre, laquelle lui lança un regard courroucé ( Lily soupçonnait qu'elle aussi devait être au courant qu'elle devait être à l'infirmerie en ce moment même), elle prononça le mot de passe: Guirlande. La gargouille fronça ses petits yeux et se déplaca d'un pas sur la gauche. De toute façon elle n'avait pas le choix. L'ex-rouquine monta sur la première marche de l'escalier en colimasson qui commença son assenscion jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Mais devant la grande porte qui la séparait du vieil homme, elle hésita à frapper. Elle allait se prendre un savon: d'une part pour n'être pas restée dans son lit, et d'autre part parce qu'elle avait attaqué la pauvre infirmière. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle frappa à la porte.

" Entrez !"

_" Allez Lily ! Souffle un bon coup..."_

Elle souffla.

_"... et rentre."_

Et elle entra.

Dumbledore avait la tête plongée dans un grand rouleau de parchemin et semblait ne pas remarquer sa présence. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Le bureau était toujours le même depuis sa dernière visite, quelques jours plus tôt. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Fumseck qui lui lança un regard de profond reproche. Est-ce que tout le monde dans le château était au courant de son évanouissement ? Aprés la gargouille même le phoenix de Dumbledore s'y mettait.

" Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! dit-elle au phoenix. J'ai tout à fait le droit de me déplacer où je veux !"

" Oh mais Fumseck sait que c'est une trés mauvaise idée, Miss ! Tout comme moi d'ailleurs !"

Elle reporta son attention sur son directeur qui avait posé son parchemin et la regardait à présent trés sèrieusement par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

" Vous saviez que j'arrivais, n'est-ce pas ?"

" En effet Miss ! Je savais que vous étiez en route pour mon bureau."

" Alors pourquoi m'avoir laissée venir ?"

" Parce que je n'aurais rien pu faire pour vous faire faire demi-tour. Mais si vous aviez attendu un peu... je serais venu vous voir."

" Il fallait que je vous vois ! C'était important."

" Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Mais je vous en prie, asseyez-vous !"

Lily s'avança et pris place sur un siège en face de Dumbledore.

" Un bonbon à la menthe ?" proposa-t-il en lui tendant une boîte remplie de ces petites sucreries.

" Hein ? Heu... non merci."

Le vieil homme haussa les épaules et en pris un qu'il fourra dans sa bouche.

" Je suis ravi de voir que vous allez mieux, Miss, dit-il. Comment vous sentez-vous ?"

" Ca peut aller... J'ai connu mieux, c'est sûr."

Dumbledore lui sourit.

" Je suppose que vous voulez des explications ?"

" Oui en effet ! Je ne me souviens plus trop de ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour là."

" De quoi vous souvenez-vous exactement ?"

" Eh bien... Nous étions au département des mystères et nous avons croisé le ministre."

" C'est le cas. Et ensuite ?"

" Vous parliez et puis... je ne sais pas, c'est flou dans ma tête. C'est comme si j'avais été... comme si mon esprit était parti ailleurs... Mais je ne me souviens pas où..."

" Et vous espérez que je pourrais peut-être vous aider ?"

Elle acquiessa et le directeur soupira.

" Je vais vous donner ma version, Miss Evans. Je discutais avec Denius Johns lorsque je vous ai vu vous éloigner de nous. Vous sembliez attirée par quelque chose mais je n'aurais su dire quoi. Je vous ai vu chanceler légèrement, et avant que je n'ai pu faire un geste vous vous êtes évanouie."

" Alors vous ne savez pas plus que moi ce qu'il m'est arrivée ?"

" Je crains que non Miss. Je vous ai ramenée à Poudlard et il s'avérait que vous étiez touchée par une forte fièvre. Mrs Pomfresh s'est trés bien occupée de vous. On peut dire que vous ne lui rendez pas la pareil."

Lily baissa honteusement la tête. Dumbledore était déjà au courant du sort qu'elle avait lancé sur la garde-malade.

" C'était pas ce que je voulais... enfin si... non... elle ne voulait pas me laisser sortir alors j'ai pas eu d'autre choix..."

" Mais je me vois contraint de vous punir pour cela."

" Je sais."

" Bien ! Puisque vous semblez aller mieux, vous pourrez retourner à votre salle commune. Les étudiants rentrent ce soir et..."

" Quoi ? Comment ça les étudiants rentrent ce soir ?"

" Cela fait une semaine Miss que vous vous trouvez à l'infirmerie."

" Autant ?"

" Autant !"

Elle resta muette. En cet instant elle se sentait faible. Faible parce qu'elle avait perdu une partie de sa mémoire. Que lui était-il arrivé ce fameux jour de Noël ? Pourquoi s'était-elle évanouïe ? Elle doutait fort que ce fut la fièvre qui en fut responsable.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir du bureau, elle se souvint d'une chose.

" Heu... professeur ?"

" Oui Miss Evans ?"

" J'ai entendu parler de l'attaque..."

" Owh!"

" Que s'est-il passé professeur ?"

" Les Mangemorts ont lancé une attaque sur une groupe d'enfants moldus partis en classe de neige. C'était il y a 3 jours. Des enfants pas plus âgés que 7 ans."

Lily serra les poings.

" Ils sont tous morts n'est-ce pas ?"

Dumbledore la regarda tristement pour répondre à sa question.

" Les policiers moldus enquêtent. Ils parlent d'incendie de forêt. Bien sûr, comme à cette époque de l'année ce genre d'incident est rare, ils en ont conclus que c'était sûrement un acte criminel."

" Ils n'ont pas tout à fait tort... Mais ils cherchent du mauvais côté."

Le vieux sorcier soupira.

" Bonne journée professeur."

" Bonne journée Miss Evans."

Elle érait seule dans les couloirs, se posant mille et une questions sur ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre de se laisser aller à ses faiblesses; alors pourquoi s'était-elle évanouïe ? C'était impensable.

_" Lily ? Tu m'entends ? Réponds s'il te plaît ?"_

_" Hein ? 'Milie c'est toi ?"_

_" Non non c'est le pape ! Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'au... Oh Merlin ! Lily tu es réveillée ?"_

_" Non non je fais semblant !"_

_" Bon sang Lily c'est pas drôle ! Tu te rends compte dans quel état j'étais ? Ca fait une semaine que je passe mes journées à essayer de te parler sans succès ! J'étais folle d'inquiétude ! J'ai réussi à parler à Dumbledore - avec beaucoup de mal je l'avoue- et c'est lui qui m'a dit que tu te trouvais à l'infirmerie. Il m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé au ministère, pour ta fièvre et tout ça... J'ai eu peur un instant qu'il s'agisse d'un mauvais coup de Voldemort et... Mais Dumbledore m'a confirmé que ça n'avait rien avoir avec tête de serpent. Lily... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?"_

_" 'Milie ! Tu sais qu'il n'est pas venu le jour où Voldemort pourra pénétrer mes défenses."_

La rouqine se sentit mal en disant cela. Elle était en train de mentir à sa meilleure amie... Mais il vallait mieux ne pas inquiéter la blonde et donc ne pas la mettre au courant pour la petite visite de courtoisie que le trés _gentil_ Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait faite.

_" Mais bon... Pour ce qu'il s'est passé... j'en sais strictement rien !"_

_" Comment ça t'en sais strictement rien ? C'est pas possible ! Dis carrément que tu ne veux pas m'en parler !"_

_" Non 'Milie, je t'assure ! Je n'en sais rien ! Je ne m'en souviens plus... En fait c'est... c'est flou... J'étais avec Dumbledore et le minstre et puis... le vide, le néant... Mais là je suis simplement en train de te répéter la même chose que j'ai dit à Dumbledore."_

_" C'est pas normal... Il doit forcément y avoir quelque chose..."_

_" Hum..."_

Il y eut un grand silence puis Lily se décida à reprendre la parole.

_" 'Milie ? On peut changer de sujet, s'il te plaît ? Alors... je sais pas moi... t'as passé de bonnes vacances ? De bonnes fêtes ?"_

_" On peut dire ça comme ça..."_

_" Comment ça ?"_

_" Ben... j'ai passé cette dernière semaine à m'inquiéter pour ma meilleure amie qui était allongée dans un lit à l'infirmerie et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle non plus."_

_" Ah oui... je vois... c'est trés embêtant, en effet."_

_" Tu vois ! Toi aussi t'es d'accord."_

_" Mais je suis sûre que tu lui manques à ta meilleure amie. Et qu'elle tient énormément à toi. Et même qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas t'inquiéter. D'ailleurs ce n'était qu'une petite fièvre apparemment, et une chute de tension par la même occasion."_

_" Mmmm... Moi aussi elle me manque. Tu crois qu'elle le sait ?"_

_" J'en suis sûre !" _rit la Serpentard.

Ce petit jeu l'amusait beaucoup.

_" Et tu crois qu'elle sait que je la considère comme ma soeur ?"_

_" Elle le sait, ça ne fait aucun doute."_

_" Et qu'elle est la personne à qui je tiens le plus ? Que je l'aime et que pour elle je serais prête à tuer ?"_

_" 'Milie, arrête où tu vas la faire pleurer !"_

_" Hein ? Oups, pardon !"_

Et elles éclatèrent de rire.

" Eh ben... Ca te prend souvent de rire toute seule comme ça ?" demanda une voix amusée dans son dos.

Lily se retourna et sourit à Cassandre.

" Juste quand je suis de bonne humeur." répondit-elle.

" T'en mieux ! Ca fait plaisir de te voir sourire. Et surtout de te revoir."

_" _C'est sûr ! Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir Cassandre."

_" Elle est adorable la petite Cassandre."_

_" J'suis d'accord avec toi 'Milie ! C'est un ange. C'est pourquoi il ne faut pas laisser Tom s'en approcher."_

" Tu as passé un bon Noël ? Et un bon Nouvel An ?"

" Ouais... Ca s'est plutôt bien passé !"

_" Ouh la menteuse ! Elle est amoureuse !"_

_" ' Milie ! Taits-toi ! Et puis d'où tu vas sortir que je suis amoureuse ?"_

_" Hmmm... Menteuse ! Comment va James ?"_

_" J'en sais rien je l'ai pa v... Tricheuse ! Je suis pas amoureuse de cet imbécile congénital !"_

_" Mais il te plaît !"_

_" Mâme pas vrai !"_

" Moi aussi ! Le sky c'était... Wouahou ! J'ai adoré ! Je pensais pas que ça pouvait ête si amusant au départ."

" Tu vois ! Je t'avais dit que tu allais aimer."

La brunette émit un petit rire.

" Et toi ? Tu as fait quoi ?"

" Moi ? ben... je suis allée me promener assez souvent à Prés-au-Lard, je me suis prélassée au lit tous les matins, on a bien rigolé avec les profs..."

" Et tes parents ? Tu as eu des nouvelles ?"

Oups ! La question qui faisait mal, **trés** mal. La jeune fille s'efforça de sourire.

" Oui ! mentit-elle. Ils vont bien. Ils m'ont écrit pour Noël."

_" Lily ? Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais lui dire la vérité ? Pour toi, pour moi, pour tes parents, pour... Voldemort ?"_

_" Pas maintenant 'Milie ! Pas tant que je ne saurais pas de quoi elle est capable ! Elle risque fort de prendre peur et de s'éloigner de moi si elle sait. Ou alors... elle va me prendre pour une cinglée."_

Elle entendit distinctement Emilie rire.

_" Je peux savoir ce qui te fait tant rire ?"_

_" Toi ! Tu **es **une cinglée, Lily !"_

_" Traîtresse !"_

_" Moi aussi je t'aime ma Lils ! Bon... je te dis à tout à l'heure et souhaite-moi bonne chance."_

_" Bonne chance !"_

_" T'es drôle tu sais ! Je parie que tu ne sais même pas pourquoi tu le fais. Et pourquoi je te le demande."_

_" Pour être franche... non."_

Elle rit intèrieurement alors qu'elle sentait l'esprit de la blonde s'en aller.

_" Hey, 'Milie !"_

_" Quoi ?"_

_" Je t'aime !"_

_" Moi aussi !"_

Et Lily se retrouva l'esprit libre.

" Lily... Lily ?"

" Hum... ? Désolée Cass', j'avais l'esprit ailleurs."

" J'ai pu voir ça..."

Elle eut un sourire désolée tandis que Cassandre reprenait.

" Je te disais simplement que j'étais soulagée que tu ailles bien."

" Pourquoi ?"

" Eh bien... je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai eu un mauvais présentiment..."

Lily la regarda étonnée.

" Oui... je peux pas l'expliquer mais... j'ai comme eu l'impression que tu avais besoin de quelqu'un... c'est bizarre, hein ?"

Cassandre rit.

" On pourrait croire que je suis atteinte..."

Lily réfléchi un instant. Elle se demandait si cette mauvaise impression avait un rapport avec le pouvoir de Cassandre. Mais ça ne voulait rien dire: aprés tout, à elle aussi ça lui arrivait d"avoir une mauvaise impression qui se justifiait par la suite. Mais... elle n'était pas un bon exemple puisqu'elle avait elle aussi un pouvoir particulier.

" Cass..."

" Viens ! la coupa son amie. Il est bientôt 19 heures et on va passer à table: je meurs de faim, pas toi ? Et puis, je pourrais te raconter mes vacances et toi les tiennes."

La jeune femme ne dit rien et la suivit dans le couloir.

" Tout le monde est arrivé ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Non, il y a des retardataires mais ils ne devraient pas tarder."

" T'es venue comment ?"

" Par le magicobus. C'est pour ça qu'il y a des retardataires justement. D'autres viennent par le Poudlard Express."

Lily se contenta d'acquiesser alors qu'elles descendaient les marches du Hall d'entrée.

Les cours avaient repris depuis plusieurs jours déjà et les assauts de Potter avaient repris. C'était un véritable cauchemard ce gars. Il n'abandonnait jamais ? Mais il ne fallait pas oublier que c'était un courageux Gryffondor. Et il fallait avouer qu'il n'en manquait pas; pas quand on voyait le nombre de rateaux qu'il s'était pris dans la figure. Il n'était pas seulement courageux, il était trés persévérant. Un jour où elle avait craqué, elle lui avait demandé s'il comptait la laisser tranquille et vivre en paix.

" Tu veux sortir avec moi ?" avait-il demandé.

Elle avait soufflé, exaspérée.

" Si je sors avec toi, tu me fouttras la paix ?"

" Ca veut dire oui ?"

" Ca veut dire: va te faire voir Potter !"

Et elle était reparti avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Parce que, mine de rien, il égaillait un peu sa vie. Depuis quelques temps, la vie était un peu plus rose pour elle et elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Ses inquiétudes étaient passées, elle ne pensait plus à l'épisode de Noël, sûrement trop occupée par Potter qui la faisait parfois rire. Mais ça elle ne le dirait pour rien au monde. Ce crétin de Potter qui la faisait penser à autre chose... et s'il le savait il s'en vanterait auprés de tout le monde. Et sa tête grossirait encore un coup. Mais, comme dit le vieil adage, toute bonne chose a une fin.

Un soir, alors qu'elle se rendait à la Grande Salle pour dîner en compagnie de Cassandre et alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à entrer dans la Grande Salle, une voix les retint. Ou plutôt LA retint:

" Tiens ! Mais ne serait-ce pas ma Lily Jolie ?"

Ladite Lily Jolie se retourna vers le brun en serrant les poings alors que Potter s'approchait. Il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres et passa à côté de Cassandre sans même la voir. A côté d'elle, la Serdaigle rougit, comme à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Rémus Lupin. En effet, il n'était pas loin derrière, accompagné de Black et Pettigrow. Le Hall commençait à se remplir d'élèves qui venaient dîner eux aussi. Arrivé à sa hauteur, Potter lui donna un léger baiser sur la joue qui lui donna des frissons et lui susura doucement à l'oreille en la prenant dans ses bras:

" Je t'ai manqué, petite fleur ?"

" Pas vraiment ! Au contraire, je dirais même ! Surtout que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu Potter c'était tout à l'heure."

" Ben justement... Ca fait exactement 1 h 23 minutes et 14 secondes."

" Parce que tu comptes en plus ?"

" Parfaitement ! Chaque seconde loin de toi est une torture, Lily. Mais tu sais tu peux me le dire..."

" Te dire quoi au juste ?"

" Que je t'ai manqué."

Elle éclata d'un grand rire.

" Non mais ça va pas ! T'es bouché ma parole ! Tu ne m'as absolument pas manqué ! Je dirais même que les moments les plus agréables de ma vie sont ceux que je vie loin de toi."

" Ahlala... Le mensonge est une trés vilaine chose, tes parents ne te l'ont jamais appris ?"

Lily ferma les yeux pour se calmer. Elle n'aimait pas parler de ses parents: ça lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas savoir mais... à chaque fois qu'elle entendait ce mot, elle avait une envie folle de pleurer, et la solution c'était de s'énerver.

" Fiche-moi la paix avec mes parents Potter, ok ?"

" Oh ! Du calme tigresse ! Pourquoi tu prends la mouche à chaque fois qu'on te parle d'eux ? Je voulais juste me montrer agréable et toi..."

" Oh, Merlin que c'est triste !" ironisa une voix froide qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien.

Lucius Malfoy se tenait devant eux, en plein milieu du hall, ses yeux glacés posés sur eux.

" Tu ne leur as pas dit, Evans ? A propos de tes parents ?"

" Mêle-toi de tes affaires Malfoy !" lança-t-elle avec hargne.

Que Potter ou Cassandre lui parle de ses parents, passait encore. Mais pas Malfoy ! Pas cet être abjecte qui serait bientôt un futur Mangemort, donc un futur ennemi. Et puis... de quoi il parlait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par " _Tu ne leur as pas dit ?" _Mais le sourire du blond ne fit que s'ellargir alors que sa voix glacial retentissait.

" Et pourquoi ne leur as-tu pas dit Evans ? Tu ne leur as même pas dit je suppose que tu n'es pas rentré chez toi pour Noël ? Si encore tu as un _chez toi_... Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas allée les voir ? Parce qu'ils ne t'aiment pas ? Parce que tu leur fais peur ?"

Lily se sentit soudain trés mal. Il savait ! Elle le sentait. Ce sal petit rat savait.

" Ou peut-être parce qu'ils sont... morts !"

La magie commençait à crépiter autour d'elle. Tout le monde la regardait à présent: Cassandre, Potter, Black et Lupin avec interrogation, et les autres avec... pitié ou même... amusement pour les verts et argents. Lily lança un regard de pure haine au Serpentard, les poings encore plus serrés.

" Je crois que j'ai touché un point sensible !" s'exclama Malfoy avec un sourire de plus en plus diabolique.

" Lil..." commença Cassandre.

" C'est quoi le pire dans l'histoire, Evans ? La manière dont ils sont mort ou le fait que tu te sentes coupable ?"

" La ferme !" grinça-t-elle en baissant la tête pour ne pas le regarder en face et ne pas faire une bêtise.

Elle savait que si elle ne se calmait pas, ça allait mal se passer. Elle sentait la colère monter en elle et bientôt elle ne pourrait plus se contrôler.

" Oh, non... Excuse-moi, j'ai fait une erreur... **c'est** ta faute !"

Le mot à ne pas dire. Elle releva la tête et tout le monde fit un pas en arrière en la regardant avec effarement et peur. Même Malfoy était apeuré - ça se lisait clairement sur son visage - mais lorsqu'il tenta de s'enfuir, il resta scotché au sol. Les yeux de Lily étaient devenus brillant de rage, une lueure rouge sang et démoniaque dans chacun d'entre eux. Elle leva les yeux aux ciel et son regard s'arrêta sur le gigantesque lustre accroché au plafond. Un sourire horriblement jouissif apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle reposait les yeux sur Malfoy. Et elle pensa trés fort:

_" Toi qui est là haut, abandonne tes chaines et rejoinds le monde d'en bas. _

_Vise mon ennemi et retire lui tout souffle de vie. _

_Entame une longue chute qui le fera à jamais disparaître de ma vue !"_

Et alors, le lustre se décrocha et entama une _longue _chute sur Malfoy qui était juste en dessous et qui hurlait de peur en le voyant lui tomber dessus, s'approcher de plus en plus prés de lui...

" PROJECTO !"

Malfoy fut projeté le plus loin possible alors que le lustre s'écrasait à l'endroit même où il s'était trouvé quelques instants plus tôt. Le professeur Dumbledore se trouvait en haut de l'escalier de marbre, entouré de Minerva McGonagall et du professeur Ipérite. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui avec un soupir de soulagement. Tout le monde sauf Lily qui était toujours aussi folle de rage mais qui, pourtant, semblait terrorisée. Les élèves se mirent à parler tous ensembles dans un charabia que personne ne pouvait comprendre. Ils voulaient être les premiers à expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé.

" Il est tombé... comme ça... pouf..."

" Malfoy avait insulté Evans..."

" Il a pas bougé... il a vu le lustre tomber mais il est resté là..."

" Il aurait pu mourrir..."

" Ca aurait pas fait une gande perte !" déclara Black.

" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, professeur ?"

" Sans vous Malfoy devenait de la purée..."

La Serpentard n'avait toujours pas bougé alors que Potter la tenait dans ses bras sans même s'en rendre compte. Cassandre s'approcha d'elle.

" Lily... ça va ? ... Tu vas bien... ?"

Mais elle ne répondit pas. Autour d'elle les élèves continuaient de commenter l'accident. Personne n'avait conscience que c'était elle qui avait tout causé.

" Professeur..."

" Monsieur... il faut amener Malfoy à l'infirmerie..."

" Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

" Heureusement que vous êtes arrivé..."

" SIIIILEEEENNNNNCCE !"

Le brouhaha assourdissant disparut immédiatement. Les élèves s'étaient tûs, attendant les instructions du directeur.

" Mr Rogue, veuillez mener Mr Malfoy à l'infirmerie s'il vous plaît !"

Rogue acquiessa et amena le jeune homme qui était sonné par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

" Tout ceci n'était qu'un regrettable accident qui ne risque plus de se produire ! continua Dumbledore. Je vous en donne ma parole. Maintenant, j'aimerais que vous vous rendiez tous à la Grande Salle pour dîner pendant que j'irais rendre visite à Mr Malfoy pour prendre note de l'état dans lequel il se trouve."

Ils obéirent tous murmurant à propos de l'accident; mais Lily ne bougeait toujours pas. Elle avait à peine conscience du regard inquiet des Maraudeurs et de Cassandre sur elle. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle avait failli le faire. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle avait mal, mal au coeur, mal aux yeux à force de refouler ses larmes. Elle perçut la voix de Potter qui lui demandait si ça allait et elle reconnecta avec la réalité. Elle le repoussa et s'enfuit dans les étages.

Elle courait le plus vite possible pour s'éloigner le plus loin possible. Elle ne voulait pas de ça, elle ne voulait pas recommencer. Elle avait failli le tuer. Elle avait laisser la colère prendre le dessus et elle avait failli devenir comme lui. Non, elle ne voulait pas. Elle n'était pas comme Tom Jedusor. Elle n'était pas un assassin. Et pourtant... elle avait failli tuer quelqu'un ce soir. Mangemort ou pas, Malfoy restait un être humain, un être vivant. Et elle allait lui ôter la vie... si Dumbledore n'était pas intervenu. Elle savait que le vieux sorcier était en colère et qu'il avait senti son pouvoir atteindre un niveau trop élevé, trop... dangereux. Elle avait failli tuer. Elle avait failli parce que c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Sur le moment, elle avait senti le mal qu'il y avait en elle prendre le dessus sur le bien... et elle avait utilisé son pouvoir pour faire le mal. Oh Merlin qu'elle haissait ce qu'elle était... et son pouvoir... sans lui, tout serait tellemnet plus simple, tellement plus normal...

Les larmes coulaient à présent le long de ses joues blanches. Elle sentait Emilie qui essayait tant bien que mal de lui parler... elle avait dû sentir elle aussi... Mais elle ne voulait pas lui parler. Pas aprés ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait voulu tuer et ça lui faisait peur. Elle s'effondra soudain en plein milieu d'un couloir, ne tenant plus sur ses jambes. Elle était fatiguée. Pas seulement physiquement mais moralement. Elle était fatiguée de tout ça, fatiguée de ce qu'elle était, de ce qu'elle représentait, fatiguée de sa vie maudite, du mal qui coulait dans ses veines... Et pourtant, même si elle pleurait, elle refoula bien vite ses larmes. Elle n'avait pas le droit de pleurer. Une personne qui pleure c'est faible. Et surtout c'est une personne qui prend du repos. Elle n'avait pas le droit de se reposer, pas temps que Voldemort serait toujours là...

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte réellement, elle sentit deux bras fort s'enrouler autour de sa taille et la bercer doucement. Elle se laissa aller à cette tendre étreinte, ses yeux rougis.

" Chut... ça va aller... pleure... pleure Lily... ça te fera du bien..."

Elle posa la tête contre l'épaule du Gryffondor qui la tenait étroitement serrée dans ses bras.

" Pleure... ne t'en empêche pas..."

" J'ai pas le doit... senglota-t-elle. J'ai pas le droit de pleurer..."

" Bien sûr que si, tu as le droit. Ne crois pas ceux qui t'ont interdit de pleurer. Moi je te le donne ce droit, Lily... Alors pleure... pleure petite fleur..."

Et elle ne sut pas pourquoi, elle pleura. Elle pleura alors que James Potter la berçait tendrement pour la calmer, pour l'adoucir, pour lui montrer qu'il était là et qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas.

" Chut... ça va aller... je suis là..."

Il posa ses lèvres sur son cou et lui donna de petits baisers de papillon.

" Pleure Lily... repose-toi sur moi... je suis là... ça ira maintenant... je ne laisserais pas ce petit con te faire souffrir comme ça... c'est promis..."

Il la tourna doucement vers lui et essuya les quelques larmes qui coulaient avec ses pouces. Il posa son front contre le sien et posa tendrement ses lèves sur les siennes. Lily ne réagit pas. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir et puis de toute façon, elle n'en avait pas le courage. Ce simple baiser l'apaisait. C'était doux et agréable. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de son consolateur lui lécher doucement les lèvres, elle poussa un soupir de bien être et la lui ravie avec envie et désespoir. Elle noua ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme tandis que leurs langues se cherchaient, se découvraient, se carressaient. C'était bon, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Potter la consolait avec beaucoup de tendresse. Et elle aimait ça, elle aimait le sentir contre lui, elle aimait sentir ses mains sur son corps, elle aimait sa langue qui dansait avec la sienne. Elle aimait être avec lui. Se rendait-il compte à quel point le baiser qu'elle lui rendait était fou d'amour ? Amour...

Elle le repoussa violemment, le faisant s'étaler sur les fesses. Non, elle n'avait pas le droit ! Elle ne méritait pas ça... elle ne méritait pas d'aimer, et encore moins d'être aimé. Il n'avait pas le droit. Devant elle, le rouge et or la regardait avec surprise. Elle devait s'éloigner, **L**'éloiner. Sinon, lui aussi en subirait les conséquences. Elle avait déjà beaucoup trop perdu dans cette guerre et elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui enlève encore celui qu'elle aurait le malheur d'aimer.

" Lil..."

" Ne m'approche plus jamais Potter, c'est clair ?" cingla-t-elle.

" Mais..."

" Tu n'en as pas le droit ! Pour qui tu te prends ? Comment oses-tu me toucher avec tes... tes sales pattes ?"

Le brun ouvrit des yeux ronds et la darda avec colère.

" Pourtant j'avais pas l'air de te dégouter tant que ça, il ya quelques instants ! Tu avais même l'air d'apprécier !"

" Je n'ai pas apprécié ! J'étais mal en point Potter ! Et toi... toi tu... tu en as profité !"

" Quoi ? Je suis juste venu te consoler et toi..."

" Tu m'as embrassée !"

" Tu t'es laissée faire !"

" J'avais l'esprit ailleurs ! Tu en as profité..."

" Jamais de la vie, si tu n'avais pas voulu j'aurais pas insisté !"

" Je te le répète Potter: Ne-Me-Touche-Plus !"

Il eut un rictus méprisant.

" Tu m'écoeures Evans ! Je te croyais différente des autres Serpentards mais je vois que c'est pas le cas ! Vas te faire voir ! Et ne comptes plus sur moi pour te prendre dans mes bras !"

Et sur cette dernière phrase, il tourna les talons et s'en alla, la laissant seule au milieu du couloir. Seule avec ses larmes.

Elle savait qu'elle avait bien fait. Elle devait le protéger; le mettre à l'abris de Voldemort. C'était le seul moyen. S'il apprenait, il le tuerait... et elle ne voulait pas. Non ! Elle l'aimait trop pour ça ! Oui, elle, Lily Iris Evans, elle qui s'était promis de ne plus jamais donner son coeur à personne, de ne plus jamais aimer, oui, elle, elle venait de se rendre compte q'elle aimait James Potter.

Elle avait passé toute la nuit à marcher, seule, dans le froid, dehors, se détestant pour ses faiblesses. Comment en avait-elle pu arriver à ce point ? Elle venait peut-être de signer l'arrêt de mort de James. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Elle avait déjà trop de sang sur les mains sans vouloir en rajouter. Et pas celui de James. Non , pas lui...

Elle était rentrée vers 5 heures et elle était tombée nez à nez avec Dumbledore qui, apparemment, l'attendait dans le hall. Il l'avait menée à l'infirmerie pour la réchauffer et lui avait parlée. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne lui en voulait pas pour Lucius Malfoy mais qu'il fallait qu'elle apprenne à se contrôler, que s'il n'était pas arrivé... Puis il lui avait avoué que tout avait été contrôlé par Voldemort. Il voulait qu'elle tue, alors il avait fait naître un mal puissant en elle. Enfin, il en était venu à la raison qui l'avait obligé à attendre toute la nuit dans le hall qu'elle rentre. Il avait compris qu'elle n'allait pas bien du tout quand il s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas à son dortoir et même qu'elle marchait dans le froid de janvier. Il lui avait demandé le pourquoi de la chose mais elle avait refusé de répondre, prétextant être trop épuisée et vouloir dormir un peu.

Le mois de janvier avait défilé assez vite. L'accident avec Malfoy avait fait taire la vérité sur les parents de Lily et tout le monde se posait encore beaucoup de questions sur ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Elle avait beaucoup parlé avec Cassandre, notemment sur la raison qui l'avait poussée à lui cacher la vérité. Mais la jeune fille ne lui en voulait pas, elle comprenait qu'on puisse vouloir taire la mort des personnes qu'on aimait. Et quand elle lui avait demandé comment ils étaient morts, Lily s'était juste contentée de répondre qu'ils avaient été tué par Voldemort mais qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler.

James l'avait laissée tranquille depuis le baiser et son rejet. Il ne l'approchait plus, ne la draguait plus; il ne voulait même plus entendre parler d'elle et ne manquait pas une occasion pour se foutre d'elle avec ses amis en l'insultant de future Mangemort et tout un tas d'autres trucs dans le genre. Ca soulageait Lily car de cette manière elle ne risquait pas de lui montrer ses sentiments à son égard. Elle devait le protéger et pour ça, elle faisait son maximum pour le détester. Mais elle avait été dans l'obligation de retenir sa peine quand elle l'avait vu entrer un matin dans la Grande Salle avec une nouvelle petite amie. Mais c'était mieux. Mieux pour elle et surtout pour lui.

Pendant ce temps, elle se montrait de plus en plus audieuse avec tout le monde. C'était sa manière de ne pas craquer et de se protéger elle même. Les entraînements avec Dumbledore avaient toujours lieu et elle se donnait à fond dans tout ça. Ils travaillaient le contrôle et grâce à ça elle maîtrisait mieux son don. De plus, elle faisait des scéances de relaxation, le soir, seule dans son dortoir, pour se calmer et ne pas laisser une nouvelle fois sa colère prendre le dessus.

Mais début fevrier, une nouvelle vint encore plus détruire son monde. Mais pas seulement le sien. Elle sortait du dortoir en compagnie de Rogue pour se rendre à la Grande Salle et y prendre un bon petit déjeuner.

" Tu as fait le devoir de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour demain ?" lui demanda le brun.

" Possible !" répondit-elle avec ennui.

" Tu pourras me le passer pour que je recopie ?"

" Rogue, si tu copies mon devoir le prof va bien voir que c'est pas toi qui l'as fait. Et on sera tous les deux punis."

" Et tu veux que je fasse comment ? Tu m'aiderais à le faire toi ?"

" J'en sais rien... Je suis pas mal occupée ces derniers temps avec..."

" Avec Dumbledore, je sais ! Mais vous faites quoi dans son bureau ?"

" Rien qui te regarde, Rogue ! Ca me concerme..."

" Bon, d'accord ! Et moi pour mon devoir je fais comment ?"

Lily soupira.

_" Il m'agace avec ses questions."_

_" Ouais, dis-lui de se taire, il m'a réveillée !"_

_" Parce que même en dormant tu me surveilles maintenant ?" _demanda la Serpentard amusée.

_" Je ne te quitte plus, Lils ! Pas aprés l'accident du mois dernier ! Faut que je te surveille. Je joue le rôle de la Grande soeur, l'oublie pas."_

_" Oui grande soeur !" _dit-elle avec une voix de petite fille.

_" Bien ma chérie ! Tu as bien fait tes devoirs pour aujourd'hui ?"_

_" Heu... Pas celui de potion."_

_" Lily... !"_

_" Mais j'ai une bonne excuse !"_

_" Ah oui, laquelle ?"_

_" Le prof eh ben y m'a virée du cours."_

_" Le salop !"_

Elles ritent en coeur.

_" Bon, Lils... Tu peux le faire taire... ?"_

" Rogue !"

" Quoi ?"

" Taits-toi !"

Ils arrivèrent à la Grande Salle et Lily posa un instant son regard sur la table des Gryffondors. Les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas là. En revanche, Mélissa, elle était là. Mélissa Garbaye: la nouvelle petite amie de Ja... Potter. Continuer à l'appeler Potter c'était une trés bonne résolution pour l'oublier. Elle porta son attention sur la table des bleus et bronzes. Cassandre buvait tranquillement son thé. Lily sourit et suivit son condisciple à leur table.

Elle commençait à se beurrer un toast lorsque les hiboux livrant le courrier arrivèrent. Elle ne leva pas les yeux, sachant petinemment qu'il n'y avait rien pour elle. Emilie était la seule personne plausible de lui écrire et comme elles se parlaient tous les jours, ce serait ridicule de le faire. A moins qu'elle ne lui renvoie une Beuglante mais elle n'avait rien fait pour en mériter une. Elle avait donc l'esprit en paix.

Mais lorsqu'elle releva la tête quelques minutes plus tard, ses yeux tombèrent sur Cassandre qui lisait une lettre. Elle était devenue blanche, figée sur son banc, tremblante comme une feuille. Lily pris soudain peur. Il se passait quelque chose. Personne n'avait rien remarqué mais elle... Une larme glissa le long de la joue de son amie, puis deux, puis trois, puis quatre... et personne ne remarquait toujours rien. La Serpentard se leva rapidement en voyant la Serdaigle vaciller et s'effondrer au sol sous les cris de ceux qui l'entourée. Tout le monde s' était levé et Lily s'apprêtait à rejoindre la jeune fille le plus vite possible lorsque une voix froide, puissante, démoniaque, s'éleva dans sa tête:

" ECHEC, LILY !"

**Fin du chapitre 11**

Il a été trés long à venir je vous l'accorde mais il est là quand même c'est le principale, non ? Je vous avoue que je ne suis guère trés satisfaite de ce chapitre mais comme je devais absolument le poster... Comme d'ahab: une remarque, une critique, un compliment... cliquez sur le petit bouton à gauche. Kiss à tous.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimers: La plupart des personnages de cette fiction ne m' appartiennent pas. Ils sont l' oeuvre de Joanne comme tout le monde le sait. Je lui ai pourtant jeté un Imperium mais elle est imunisée. C' est pas juste! Snifsnif...Pour continuer sur les disclaimers, seuls les personnages tels que Emilie ou encore Cassandre ( deux persos à venir ) sont le fruit de mon imagination débordante.

Résumé: Lily Evans est une jeune orpheline depuis quelques mois maintenant, et se voit dans l'obligation de quitter l'institut Salem pour se rendre au collège Poudlard et y commencer sa 5eme année. Cependant, la vie n'y sera guerre facile entre les coups bas aux - ou des - Maraudeurs, des rêves plus qu'étranges et agaçants, et un mage noir bien décidé à s'emparer d'elle ou plus particulièrement de CE qui lui appartient...

Note:C'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgents pour la pauvre jeune fille que je suis. Je tiens d'ailleurs à vous préciser que cette fic se déroulera sur la 5, 6 et dernière année de Lily et des Maraudeurs.

**RAR anonymes.**

**SusyBones:** Ma plus fidèle lectrice ! C'est sympa de m'avoir laissé une review quand même. T'as vu ? Finallement je les ai mes 100 reviews ! Youpi ! Joyeux noël et comme promis le chapitre 12 pour le 25. Je me suis donnée à fond pour le rendre à temps.

**flo0o'z:** Je n'arrête JAMAIS une fic en cours. Si j'ai envie de l'arrêter, j'ai au moins la déscence de la terminer. Et tu sais pas quoi ? Cette fic elle va m'en faire baver parce qu'elle va faire au moins 45 chapitres. Je m'en mords les doigts d'avance. Kissous et joyeux noël.

**queudver:** Je sais, je suis sadike et fière de l'être. Mwamwamamwamwa... Cette fic c'est le massacre à la tronçonneuse ! Mwamwamwa... Joyeux noël ! Kissous

**marge:** Pourquoi je me suis arrêtée là ? Pour faire languir ! Je sais je suis méchante et surtout je suis sadique, c'est pas la première fois qu'on me le dit. Mais ce chapitre... ben il estt pareil. Mwamwamwamwa... Joyeux noël ! Je vois d'ici les grimlins en train de chanter.

**sissine: **Niarkniark... Le coup du chapitre précédent je le refais dans ce chapitre. C'est-à dire qu'il va encore finir en queue de poisson. Mais c'est une assurance que je prends. Comme ça je suis sûre que les lecteurs ils reviennent au chapitre suivant pour savoir ce qu'il se passe. Lol ! Joyeux noël. Kissous

**alasse:** Il aura été rapide à venir, non ? C'est un beau cadeau de noël que je vous fait là, non ? Pour savoir pourquoi je coupe comme ça, il faut te référer à la RAR précédente. Kissous et joyeux noël.

**melu9:** A bas Mélissa ! T'es pas belle ! Quoi que James choisit pas des laidrons non plus... Mais Lily elle est plus belle, na ! Joyeux noël, kissous.

**Daiji:** Pour salaud je le savais mais je fais jamais attention. J'ai pris pour habitude de l'écrire comme ça depuis longtemps donc... Mais j'essaye d'y remédier et je l'ai corrigé automatiquement dans ce chapitre. Pour notamment, j'ai toujours eu un doute mais maintenant grâce à toi je ne l'aurais plus. Kissous et joyeux noël.

**Arie-Evans:** Blessé ? Un peu beaucoup énormément ! D'ailleurs c'est pas facile pour lui de penser à autre chose qu'à ce baiser. Ce chapitre vous réserve une petite surprise concernant Lily... Vous vouliez tout savoir de son passé ? Ben c'est chose fête. Kissous et joyeux noël.

**luluflo4:** Tu peux terminer tes insultes avec moi, ya pas de problème. Moi je me gêne pas pour le faire. Lol ! Kissous et joyeux noël.

**_Chapitre 12. _**  
Pardon,   
Lily courrait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, bousculant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Elèves, professeurs, armures ayant quittés leur poste... Rien ni personne n'échappait à la règle. D'ailleurs, elle avait reçu plusieurs menaces: Ipérite qui s'était retrouvé les quatre fers en l'air, Rusard après qu'elle ait shouté malencontreusement dans Miss Teigne, Malfoy qui s'était pris une porte dans la figure au moment où elle l'ouvrait... Mais tout ça n'était que le dernier de ces soucis. Le plus important c'était Cassandre. Il fallait qu'elle sache comment elle allait et ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Lily avait tout fait pour venir la voir tout au long de la journée mais Mrs Pomfresh avait rechigné: la Serdaigle avait besoin de repos et la verte et argent devrait attendre qu'elle se réveille.   
Mais Lily ne pouvait pas attendre une minute de plus. A la sortie des cours, elle était sortie la première de la classe et désormais elle courrait le plus vite possible en direction de l'infirmerie. Elle savait que la garde malade ne la laisserait pas entrer mais elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour voir son amie. Elle se rappelait avoir déjà essayé cet aspect de son pouvoir une fois contre Toumou. Ca s'était mal passé bien sûr; mais maintenant elle avait appris à mieux le contrôler alors avec un peu de chance... En plus, pas besoin d'Imperium pour elle donc c'était pas si grave.  
" Echec, Lily !" Ces mots résonnaient en boucle dans sa tête. C'était sa faute ! Elle le savait, elle en était sûre: tout était de sa faute ! Quoi qu'est pu faire Voldemort, il l'avait fait pour la toucher, elle, à travers Cassandre. Tout était de sa faute. Son rêve... Si elle avait mieux fermé son esprit ce soir là... Sa faute ! Coupable ! Elle sentait la haine s'emparer de son corps. Mais cette fois, elle n'était pas entièrement dirigée vers Voldemort mais aussi contre elle. Elle se haïssait pour sa faiblesse.  
Elle arriva dans le couloir de l'infirmerie et s'arrêta dans un long dérapage devant la porte qu'elle ouvrit d'un coup sec.  
" Miss Evans !" s'offusqua l'infirmière en relevant la tête du corps de sa malade.  
Cassandre tourna doucement la tête vers elle et Lily poussa un long soupir de soulagement. D'une part parce que son amie était réveillée, et d'autre part parce qu'elle n'aurait pas à utiliser son pouvoir contre la pauvre garde-malade qui en avait déjà vu des vertes et des pas mûres à cause de la Serpentard. Elle porta son regard sur Cassandre qui paraissait épuisée et avait les yeux gonflés comme si elle avait pleuré.   
" Miss Evans ! Repris la voix de Mrs Pomfresh avec agacement. Vous êtes ici dans une infirmerie pas dans un zoo ! Les malades ont besoin de repos !"  
Elle se tourna vers la garde-malade.  
" Excusez-moi Mrs Pomfresh, mais j'étais tellement inquiète pour Cassandre que je n'ai pas su me contrôler."   
L'infirmière rechigna et se pencha sur la brune qui sourit à Lily.  
" Bien ! Du repos, Miss Holmes ! Du repos, c'est le meilleur remède pour vous. Je vous donnerai une potion de sommeil anti-rêve pour vous éviter de faire de mauvais rêves. Et puis... pas de surmenage, d'accord ?"  
Cassandre approuva tandis que Pomfresh se tournait vers Lily.  
" Je compte sur vous pour veiller à ce qu'elle ne se fatigue trop, Miss Evans !"  
Lily sourit.  
" Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je ne la lâcherais pas d'une semelle !"  
" Bien ! Je vous laisse discuter toutes les deux. Mais pas plus de 5 minutes, je vous préviens !"  
Puis elle alla à son bureau. Lily s'approcha du lit où reposait la Serdaigle et s'assit sur le bord du matelas. Cassandre lui sourit.  
" C'est gentil de t'être inquiétée Lily mais il ne fallait pas." dit-elle d'une petite voix tremblante.  
" Je te demande pardon ? Feint de s'offusque la jeune fille. A quoi servent les amis alors si ce n'est à s'inquiéter pour vous, à vous consoler et à être là pour vous quand vous en avez besoin, hein ? Tu peux me le dire ?"   
Cassandre émit un petit rire.  
" Ca fait bizarre... Tu es ma première et véritable amie. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un vient me voir quand je suis à l'infirmerie."  
" Il faut une première fois à tout ! Et ceux qui n'ont pas su te voir ne sont que des abrutis. T'es une fille merveilleuse; Lupin ferait mieux de s'en rendre compte avant que tu n'ailles voir ailleurs."  
" Tu crois que je pourrais ?"  
" De quoi ?"  
" Allez voir ailleurs... ? Je pense pas... en fait je ne sais pas... je sais plus rien... je sais plus..."  
Des sanglots transparaissaient dans sa voix. Elle souffrait. Pas physiquement mais intérieurement. Lily le sentait. Et la douleur du coeur avait toujours été la plus douloureuse et difficile à supporter; elle était bien placée pour le savoir.  
" ... je suis à l'ouest... à l'est... un peu partout... en fait je ne sais plus du tout où je suis... je suis complètement perdue Lily !"  
Et elle éclata en sanglot, des larmes sillonnant sur ses joues devenues pâles. Lily se rapprocha d'elle et, se callant contre elle, elle l'obligea à se coucher et la serra dans ses bras. Elles étaient toutes les deux couchées, l'une pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, la seconde la réconfortant du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Que lui avait-il fait ? Qu'est-ce que ce salaud de Voldemort avait osé lui faire ?  
" Chuuuuut ! Lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille. Ca va aller, Cass', ça va aller... Je suis là... Chuuuuut !"  
" Pourquoi Lily ? Pourquoi c'est toujours les meilleurs qui partent ?"   
Lily eut mal en entendant ça. C'est exactement ce qu'elle se souvenait avoir demandé à Emilie quand ses parents étaient morts, il y avait presque un an de cela.  
Flash back:  
Elle était dans les bras d'Emilie et pleurait comme jamais elle n'avait pleuré de sa vie. C'était Emilie qui était venue la rejoindre dans son lit, en l'entendant sangloter. Elle se souvenait avoir trembler de froid et de colère toute le nuit, elle se souvenait avoir versé toutes les larmes de son corps au point qu'à un moment donné, elle n'y arrivait plus. Puis c'était sortit tout seul, comme une supplique...  
" Pourquoi 'Milie ? Pourquoi c'est toujours les meilleurs qui partent ?"  
La blonde lui posa un baiser sur le front.  
" Ce n'est pas nous qui choisissons Lils, ce n'est pas nous... Mais quand je pense à Erynn, je me dis qu'elle est partie pour mieux veiller sur nous. Que de là où elle est, elle nous protège... Les anges sont ceux qui font notre bonheur... Et quand je suis heureuse je souris pour elle en sachant qu'elle recueillera mes larmes de rire, quand je suis malheureuse je pleure pour elle en sachant qu'elle recueillera mes larmes de tristesse, quand je fais un mauvais rêve je me détends en sachant qu'elle me protégera et je sais qu'elle veillera sur mes songes pour que je puisse me laisser tendrement bercer par les bras de Morphée sans crainte. Tout ce que je vis, je le vis pour elle, pour qu'elle aussi elle puisse vivre au pays des anges sans craintes, sans avoir peur pour moi..."  
" Tu crois que papa et maman veillent sur moi en ce moment ? Tu crois qu'ils recueillent les larmes que je verse pour eux ? Tu crois qu'ils me berceront la nuit pour que je puisse dormir sans aucune peur de ce que je trouverais dans mes rêves ?"  
" J'en suis sûre ma Lils...j'en suis sûre..."  
Fin du flash back.  
Alors Lily lui répondit la même chose, tout en la berçant.   
" Je n'ai pas de réponse à cette question, Cass'... on ne choisit pas... c'est écrit comme ça... Mais quand je pense à mes parents, je sais que de là où ils sont ils veillent sur moi et me protègent... Et quand je suis heureuse, je ris tout en sachant qu'ils recueilleront mes larmes de rire, quand je suis malheureuse je pleure tout en sachant qu'ils recueilleront mes larmes de tristesses, quand mes songes sont tourmentés je me détends tout en sachant qu'ils me protègeront et veilleront mes songes pour que je puisse donner à l'infinie ma confiance à Morphée qui me prendra dans ces bras et m'amènera dans un lieu des plus magnifiques et des plus reposants. Je vis pour eux, pour qu'ils puissent vivre au pays des anges sans avoir peur pour moi..."   
Cassandre releva la tête et croisa le regard gris de son amie.  
" Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis ?"  
" Je n'y crois pas, Cass'... Je sais que c'est vrai... Emilie m'a appris à vivre avec ces mots, et je sais qu'ils sont vrais..."   
" Alors tu crois que mes parents me regardent en ce moment ?"  
La Serpentard acquiesça. Cassandre eut un petit sourire, mais vraiment minuscule.  
" Alors je pleurerai pour eux... Pour qu'ils puissent me consoler, tout comme les tiens le font avec toi. Pour qu'ils veillent mes rêves cette nuit et que je puisse faire confiance au dieu du Sommeil."   
Elle nicha sa tête au creux de l'épaule de Lily et continua de pleurer. Elles ne dirent plus mot; sa présence lui convenait parfaitement. Elle sera encore plus fort la bleue et bronze contre elle pour lui offrir le soutient dont elle avait besoin. Elle était là, avec elle. Mais son esprit était loin. Il tentait tant bien que mal de visualiser Voldemort. Elle n'était pas légilimens mais elle savait qu'il l'entendrait...  
" Tu me le paieras Tom ! Je te le jure sur mon honneur, tu paieras pour leur mort ! Même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire dans ma vie !"  
C'est la voix de l'infirmière qui les ramena toutes deux à la réalité, ou plutôt qui la ramena.  
" Miss Evans ! Miss Evans, réveillez-vous..."  
Elle entrouvrit doucement des paupières. La nuit au dehors était tombée et les reflets de la pleine lune se laissaient voir sur le plafond dans l'obscurité de l'infirmière. Elle avait dû s'endormir. Cassandre était toujours serrée contre elle et sa respiration était régulière, signe qu'elle aussi s'était endormie. Ca devait bien faire 3 heures qu'elle était là. Mrs Pomfresh était penchée sur elle et l'observait dans le noir.  
" Vous devriez aller vous coucher, Miss Evans. Lui souffla-t-elle. Il est tard; tout le château doit déjà dormir."   
Elle se redressa tant bien que mal.  
" Q'est-ce que..."  
" Vous dormiez tellement bien toutes les deux quand je suis venue vous chercher que je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à vous réveiller." expliqua la garde-malade.  
" Hm..."  
Elle sortit précautionneusement du lit et recouvra Cassandre de la couverture. Elle était encore mal réveillée.  
" Ca ira pour rentrer à votre dortoir ?"  
Elle approuva d'un léger signe de tête et se frotta un oeil tout en baillant.  
" Vous pourrez passer demain." chuchota l'infirmière.  
" Hm..."  
Elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle ne se sentait pas le courage de dire une phrase entière. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à l'horloge au-dessus de la porte: elle indiquait 00h31. Ben finalement ça faisait beaucoup plus que 3 heures. Elle avança vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Mais avant de la franchir, elle se retourna vers l'infirmière.  
" 'Nuit Mrs Pomfresh !" laissa-t-elle échapper.  
Elle aurait au moins eu le courage de dire ça.  
" Bonne nuit, Miss Evans !"  
Puis elle referma la porte. Le trajet jusqu'à son dortoir lui parut une éternité tant elle était épuisée mais en réalité il n'avait pas pris plus de 5 minutes. Soupirant de lassitude dans un nouveau bâillement, elle se fourra toute habillée dans ses couvertures dans l'intention bien évidente de dormir. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'y parviendrait pas: puisse-elle être aussi fatiguée que Morphée lui-même. Elle soupira de bien être en sentant une boule de chaleur venir se positionner sur son ventre et elle se mit à caresser machinalement le petit Tsunami qui ronronnait de bonheur.  
Elle regardait les rideaux verts de son baldaquin, pensant à Cassandre. Cassandre aussi était orpheline maintenant, tout comme elle. C'était injuste. La capacité de Voldemort à faire le mal était insoutenable. Comment pouvait-on tuer ainsi sans jamais avoir de scrupule ? Elle savait que si, elle, elle avait l'occasion, elle n'hésiterait pas une seconde avant de tuer son ennemi. Mais elle savait aussi que ce meurtre la hanterait toute sa vie, qu'elle en rêverait jusqu'à sa mort. Même si on la récompensait pour service rendu au monde entier. Elle avait déjà du mal à porter le meurtre de ses parents sur les épaules alors qu'elle ne les avait pas tués de ses mains.  
Une forte envie de vomir la submergea. Elle ne valait pas mieux que Tom. Si les parents de Cassandre étaient morts, c'était sa faute ! Sa faute, son rêve... Elle n'avait pas su protéger la Serdaigle lorsque Voldemort était entré dans son esprit. S'il les avait tués, c'était pour la toucher elle. Elle n'avait plus seulement le meurtre de Lionel et de ses parents sur les épaules mais aussi celui des parents de son amie. Et si Cassandre venait à l'apprendre... ?  
Elle devait le lui dire. Elle devait dire la vérité à Cassandre. En commençant par le début: son pouvoir, les lettres de Voldemort, son refus, le meurtre de Lionel, son nouveau refus, la mort de ses parents, et la nouvelle mort... Si elle avait parlé à Cassandre dés le départ, si elle avait écouté Emilie... ses parents ne seraient jamais morts. Voldemort n'était pas le seul à blâmer. Elle aussi avait une grande part de responsabilité.  
Elle se redressa. De toute façon elle n'arriverait pas à dormir ce soir. Elle posa Tsunami sur le côté et se leva. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air, elle devait penser à autre chose. Cet endroit était remplie de futurs Mangemorts et se sentait capable de faire un bêtise tant la haine qui l'habitait en ce moment devenait de plus en plus puissante. Elle se rechaussa et sortit du dortoir et de la salle commune, prenant la direction du hall; puis elle sortit dans le parc de Poudlard.  
Elle regretta immédiatement de ne pas avoir pris une cape plus chaude. Le temps était glacial. Resserrant sa cape autour de ses épaules, elle pris la direction du lac qui avait dégelé quelques jours plus tôt. Malgré ce temps frisqué cependant, le ciel était d'un noir parfait et des milliers d'étoiles le parsemaient. Elle alla s'asseoir au bord de l'étendue noire que formait le lac, se ratatinant sur elle-même pour mieux se réchauffer.  
Coupable ! Elle avait toujours été coupable ! Beaucoup de gens la prenaient pour une sainte mais elle était bien loin d'en être une. Elle n'aurait jamais dû approcher Cassandre. Elle aurait dû s'en tenir à sa décision du mois de septembre. Elle n'aurait jamais dû chercher à se faire une amie. Elle avait décidé de protéger les gens en s'en faisant des ennemis et elle avait bafoué cette promesse. Voldemort avait tué les parents de Cassandre et c'était sa faute ! Et s'il apprenait pour James... Tuerait-il sa famille ou le tuerait-il lui ? Sa volonté de le repousser n'en devint que plus forte. Elle allait protéger James; et même si pour cela il devait la haïr encore plus qu'il ne la haïssait déjà. Elle frissonna. Elle aurait vraiment dû prendre une veste en plus.  
Elle resta là un bon moment, à regarder l'étendue lisse du lac. A essayer de penser à autre chose qu'aux problèmes qui la tourmentaient. Un long hurlement s'échappa de la forêt interdire mais elle ne réagit pas. C'était la pleine lune cette nuit. Les loups-garous étaient de sortie. Elle s'allongea dans l'herbe froide et observa la lune. Elle était magnifique, ronde et presque orangée. Un bruissement sur sa droite la fit se redresser et elle darda la forêt qui ne se trouvait pas si loin de là où elle était. Ca pouvait être le vent mais elle préférait s'en assurer. Elle se leva et, doucement, elle s'avança. Elle avait sortit sa baguette: mieux valait se protéger. Loup-garou oblige.  
Elle dégagea une branche d'arbre et le spectacle qui s'offrit à elle ne put que l'attendrir. Un magnifique cerf aux rainures splendides s'était accroché les bois dans les branches basses d'un arbre et un écureuil le faisait tourner en bourrique en sautillant sur son dos. Un sourire vint éclairer son visage alors qu'elle avançait en direction des deux animaux. En la voyant approcher, l'écureuil fui et le cerf s'agita pour s'enfuir. Mais il ne réussit qu'à s'empêtrer encore plus dans les branches.  
Lily s'arrêta et posa ses yeux dans ceux couleur chocolat de cervidé. Une couleur qui lui rappelait étrangement quelque chose.  
" Chuuut ! Souffla-t-elle doucement. Calme-toi... je ne te veux pas de mal..."  
L'animal s'agita encore plus, secouant la tête dans tous les sens.  
" Allons, calme-toi ! Repris Lily en s'approchant. Je vais juste te décrocher, d'accord ? Après je te laisserais partir, c'est promis."  
Le cerf brêma doucement, en jouant des sabots. Elle arriva à ses côtés; mais au moment où elle s'apprêtait à le toucher il claqua les dents en signe d'avertissement. La Serpentard s'arrêta et souffla, exaspérée.  
" T'as un sale caractère, hein ? Mais si tu ne me laisses pas approcher comment veux-tu que je t'aide ! On ne sera pas copains toi et moi si tu me mords ! Surtout que j'en ai besoin de mes mains pour te détacher !"  
Le cerf se figea en l'entendant s'adresser à lui de cette manière.  
" Allez, du calme !"  
Elle avança à nouveau sa main et l'animal eut un mouvement de recul.  
" Chuuuut !"  
Elle attrapa les branches de l'arbre et les bois du cerf qui semblait s'être légèrement calmé. Puis, le plus doucement possible, elle dégagea le cerf de sa prison de bois. Elle recula de quelques pas et observa l'animal qui n'avait pas bougé et la regardait avec une lueur indéfinissable dans les yeux.   
" Tu vois, je ne t'ai pas fait de mal. Mais la prochaine fois, sois plus prudent, d'accord ? Je ne serais pas toujours là pour t'aider. Tu as bien de la chance qu'il m'ait été donné l'envie de sortir ce soir."  
Un aboiement au loin se fit entendre et le cervidé tourna la tête avant de brâmer. Il lança un nouveau regard à sa sauveuse puis, sans plus rien attendre, il partit en sens inverse. Lily n'avait toujours pas bougé, fixant un point que seule elle semblait voir. Un nouveau hurlement la fit revenir à la réalité. Elle ferait mieux de sortir de cette forêt avant de tomber sur le loup-garou qui s'y promenait. Elle n'était pas prête à retenter un dressage. Quoi que, au pire, elle n'aurait qu'à prendre sa forme d'animagus et elle était sûre que le loup ne tiendrait pas longtemps.  
Elle sortit donc de l'océan vert et, après un nouveau frisson, décida qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer si elle ne voulait attraper la mort. Cependant, une fois de retour dans son lit, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus du tout sommeil. Et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour repenser à Cassandre. Parler ! Elle avait besoin de parler. Si elle devait dire la vérité à Cassandre, elle devrait d'abord la dire à Emilie.  
" 'Milie ! ... 'Milie, tu m'entends ?"  
" Yep, j't'entends ma puce !"  
" Je te dérange pas ?"  
" Non pas vraiment ! Au contraire, tu va pouvoir égailler ma retenue."  
Lily eut un petit rire.  
" Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?"  
" J'ai malencontreusement renversé ma potion sur la tête de Toumou tout à l'heure !"  
" Oh ! Mais c'est pas grave, c'est que Toumou !"  
" Va dire ça à la prof !"  
" Hm... 'Milie ? J'suis désolée mais... je vais pas vraiment égailler ta soirée."  
" Pourquoi ?"  
" Faut que j'te parle !"  
" T'as encore fait ce rêve ?"  
" Hein ? Oh, non non ! C'est pas ça ! Mais... c'est pas mieux non plus..."  
" Lily ? Ca va ?"  
" Non ça va pas !"  
" Qu'est-ce que tu as ?"  
" J'ai fait une bêtise 'Milie ! Ou plutôt une erreur ! Une grave erreur !"  
" Quel genre d'erreur... ?"  
Lily pris une grande inspiration.  
" J'tai menti 'Milie !"  
" Comment ça tu m'as menti ?"  
" Tu te souviens le mois dernier, je t'ai dit que Voldemort pourrait jamais entrer dans mon esprit..."  
" ... oui..."  
C'était un tout petit oui, comme si Emilie avait déjà compris où Lily voulait en venir.  
" J'avais déjà reçu sa... visite, au mois de décembre..."  
Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Emilie attendait patiemment que Lily continue.  
" Et c'est là que j'ai fait une erreur de parcours ! J'ai pas fermé mon esprit et... il est venu me voir et il m'a parlé... il savait pour Cassandre... du moins il savait que j'avais une nouvelle amie... Je pensais avoir tout caché à son propos et que rien ne se passerait mais..."  
Des larmes coulaient à présent le long de ses joues.  
" J'ai été faible ce soir là ! Ce matin... Cassandre a reçu une lettre et elle... elle a perdu connaissance... j'suis partie la voir à l'infirmerie et... ses parents sont morts... il a tué ses parents 'Milie... et c'est ma faute... j'ai pas su la protéger... je n'ai jamais su protéger ceux qu'il fallait... c'est comme si... comme si je les avais tués moi-même..."  
" Lily, écoutes-moi..."  
" Je ne pourrais plus la regarder en face maintenant. J'ai tué ses parents !"  
" LILY, JE T'AI DIT DE M'ECOUTER ! Comment est-ce que tu peux penser que c'est toi qui les as tués ? On a déjà eu cette discussion, Lils ! Ce n'est pas toi qui les a tués mais lui ! Il aime faire le mal, le répandre autour de lui ! Il aime faire le malheur des gens et les faire pleurer ! Tu es en train de marcher dans son jeu, Lils ! Il veut que tu te sentes coupable et tu ne dois surtout marcher ! Ce n'est pas ta faute ! Il cherche à te détruire à travers elle et tu ne dois pas le laisser faire ! Sinon, tu perdras une partie du pouvoir que tu as contre lui ! C'est triste pour les parents de Cassandre, je suis d'accord mais... le plus important maintenant c'est de savoir si oui ou non Voldemort est au courant pour ses capacités..."  
" Je... je sais pas... j'en sais rien... Non, j'pense pas..."  
" Alors écoutes-moi Lils... Tu dois parler à Cassandre, lui dire la vérité ! Avant que Voldemort n'apprenne pour son don et décide de s'en prendre directement à elle, ok ?"  
" Elle va me prendre pour une dingue..."  
" C'est le dernier de nos soucis, Lils ! On ne peut pas se permettre de perdre Cassandre ! Et puis... sans vouloir te vexer tu es déjà dingue !"  
Lily ne put s'empêcher de rire.  
" Ah ! Un peu de gaieté et de joie ça ne fait jamais de mal à personne, hein ?"  
" 'Milie ? Tu sais que je t'aime ?"  
" Tu te répètes..."  
" Comme ça, j'suis sûre que tu le sais !"  
" Tu devrais te reposer maintenant, ok ? Je suppose que tu as passé une très mauvaise journée et que tu dois être crevée !"  
" Hm... Bonne nuit 'Milie !"  
" Bonne nuit Lils !"

La première chose qu'elle fit le lendemain en se levant, c'est se rendre à l'infirmerie. Mais elle ne vit que Mrs Pomfresh qui lui avait annoncé que Cassandre était déjà descendue déjeuner. Soulagée que son amie aille mieux, Lily pris donc la direction de la Grande Salle. Elle essayait de se donner un maximum de courage pour annoncer les faits à Cassandre. Il n'y aurait pas 36 solutions: soit Cassandre la prendrait pour une folle, soit elle la croirait et lui en voudrait. Réaction tout à fait normal.  
Une fois dans la Grande Salle, elle fonça droit sur Cassandre. Elle allait tout lui dire. Maintenant ! Pendant qu'elle en avait le courage, sinon elle savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Elle s'assit à côté de son amie à la table des bleus et bronzes sous les regards éberlués de la foule. La Serdaigle tournait dans son thé d'un air distrait et ne semblait pas encore avoir remarqué sa présence.  
" Cassandre ?" l'appela doucement Lily.  
" Hm..."  
La jeune fille tourna lentement la tête vers elle et parut étonnée de la voir assise là.  
" Lily... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"  
Lily ignora la totalité des regards braqués sur elles et répondit d'une voix calme.  
" J'aimerais te parler, si possible."  
" Me parler ? Maintenant ?"  
" Oui, de préférence !"  
" Heu... je... d'accord..."  
Elle se leva et Lily lui attrapa la main, l'emmenant hors de la salle à manger.  
" Heu... Où est-ce qu'on va ?" lui demanda la brune.  
" Dans un endroit tranquille !"  
Elle la tira ainsi jusqu'à une salle dont elle avait entendu parler en tombant par pur hasard sur une conversation entre les Maraudeurs. On l'appelait la salle sur demande d'après ce qu'elle avait pu comprendre. Elle passa 3 fois devant un mur du 7ème étage en pensant à une salle de classe des plus simples puis emprunta la porte qui venait d'apparaître.  
" Comment... comment tu as fait ça ?" s'étonna Cassandre.  
Lily lui sourit.  
" C'est toujours très utile d'espionner les Maraudeurs."  
" Tu as espionné les Maraudeurs ? C'est mesquin !"  
" Serpentard !"  
Cassandre laissa échapper un petit rire alors que Lily souriait. Mais son sourire s'évapora bien vite en pensant à la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait amenée ici.  
" Lily, ça va ?" lui demanda la voix de Cassandre.  
" Moui, pourquoi ?"  
" Je n'sais pas... Tu as l'air triste..."  
La verte et argent soupira.  
" Cassandre... Tu veux bien t'asseoir s'il te plaît ?"  
" ... D'accord..."  
Le Serdaigle s'assit sur une chaise et Lily vint prendre place en face d'elle.  
" Comment tu vas aujourd'hui ?" finit par lui demander Lily.  
" Heu... je... je vais aller... L'enterrement a lieu vendredi."   
" Ca va aller ? Tu n'as rien besoin ?"  
" Non merci ! J'prends sur moi... C'est juste que... j'ai encore beaucoup de mal à me faire à l'idée... si encore je m'y attendais... mais non... ils sont morts... lâchement assassinés..."  
Une larme solitaire glissa le long de sa joue et Lily l'effaça d'un simple geste de la main.  
" Mais bon... se reprit Cassandre. Tu voulais me parler ?"  
Lily acquiesça.  
" ... moui... C'est un peu en rapport avec tes parents... avec les miens... en fait... je n'ai jamais été réellement sincère avec toi..."  
La locutrice fronça doucement les sourcils.  
" Après ce que je vais te dire, tu vas sûrement me prendre pour une folle et ne pas me croire. Mais je t'assure que ce que je m'apprête à te dire est la stricte vérité. Je sais que si tu me crois tu vas me détester mais je ne pourrais pas t'en vouloir. Je comprendrais ta réaction..."   
La brune la regardait à présent avec inquiétude.  
" Je vais devoir partir du début pour que tu puisses bien tout comprendre... Comme tu le sais, je suis née de parents moldus: Patrick et Orthance Evans. J'ai grandi avec eux et avec ma grande soeur, Pétunia, en Amérique. On était très liés. Mais un jour, j'ai reçu une lettre de Salem, m'annonçant mon rang de sorcière. Cette lettre a été le commencement de toute une série de changements dans ma vie. Mes parents étaient fous de joie en apprenant que j'étais... disons spéciale. Mais ma soeur l'a très mal pris. On ne s'entendait déjà pas très bien elle et moi... mais à partir de ce moment ça a été pire.   
Enfin bref ! J'ai fait ma rentrée à Salem et je me suis faite des amies. C'est là bas que j'ai rencontré Emilie et, elle et moi, on est vite devenues inséparables. Va savoir pourquoi il a fallu qu'on se rencontre et que l'on soit si proches l'une de l'autre. Ca devait être écrit comme ça... On faisait tout ensemble ! On était un peu comme les Maraudeurs de Salem si tu veux... On faisait des farces à tout ce qui bougeait, on avait aussi notre souffre-douleur... On passait notre temps à s'amuser.  
Puis un jour, Emilie et moi on a reçu une lettre étrange. C'était à la fin de l'année scolaire. Ca disait que nous étions spéciales, que nous avions un don et qu'il nous fallait l'exploiter. On était folle de joie. Seulement la lettre était signée Lord Voldemort. On a tout de suite pensé que c'était une blague... On savait que Voldemort était le mage noir qui tuait les moldus depuis peu. Il montait progressivement au pouvoir... Alors on a brûlé la lettre. Malgré cela, on ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'on avait réellement un pouvoir, et qu'on était beaucoup plus puissantes que les autres élèves. Alors en cachette, on a essayé de trouver ce don que celui qui se faisait passer pour Voldemort affirmait que nous avions.  
Durant l'été, j'ai été chez Emilie. Et là bas, on a continué nos entraînements. On se doutait que tout ça était faux, qu'on était toutes les deux comme les autres... mais on avait envi de rêver. On a commencé à faire des recherches en allant à la bibliothèque sorcière qu'il y avait non loin de chez Emilie et tout ce qu'on pouvait lire ne nous menait strictement à rien. Puis... un soir, quand on est rentrées, Dumbledore était là. Il a demandé à nous parler et nous a expliqué que nous étions réellement différentes. Que nous avions un don en nous. On s'est regardées avec Emilie et... elle lui a parlé de la lettre du soit disant Voldemort. Dumbledore s'est montré soucieux et nous a dit que quoi qu'il arrive, si on recevait encore une lettre, on devait le prévenir et surtout ne pas répondre.  
On a désobéit. En effet, à peine étions-nous retournées à Salem que nous avons reçu une nouvelle lettre dans laquelle était écrit que Voldemort attendait toujours une réponse qu'il espérait favorable. On a prévenu personne et on a répondu. On lui a dit d'aller se faire voir, que nous garderions ce qui nous appartenait. Mais on a prévenu personne. On a pas eu de réponse; on croyait que tout était terminé."   
Au fur et à mesure de son avancée dans le récit, des larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Mais elle les retenait, elle n'avait pas le droit de pleurer. Pas après ce qu'elle allait dire à Cassandre.  
"Jusqu'au jour où Emilie a appris la mort de sa petite soeur. Erynn avait été assassinée... par Voldemort. Je me rappelle de ce jour... Emilie a pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps en hurlant qu'elle tuerait Voldemort, qu'elle lui ferait payer. Erynn n'avait que 8 ans. La mort d'Erynn nous a donné envi de nous battre contre Voldemort et c'est ce qu'on a fait. On a reçu une nouvelle lettre, peu de temps après la mort d'Erynn. Il disait que si on ne venait pas à lui, Erynn ne serait pas la seule à mourir dans cette histoire. Il l'avait tuée pour que nous abdiquions; mais Emilie a refusé et on l'a encore repoussé.  
Tout le reste de l'année s'est déroulé parfaitement. Emilie pleurait encore sa petite soeur mais je veillais sur elle. Nous développions une haine farouche pour Voldemort alors on a continué à entraîner notre pouvoir, bien que ne sachant pas de quoi il relevait. A la fin de l'année, on s'est rendue compte qu'Emilie arrivait à entrer dans l'esprit des gens. Comment, on ne savait pas. Mais elle le faisait. J'ai découvert pendant l'été que je pouvais donner des ordres à quiconque. C'était un accident... Je m'étais disputée avec Pétunia et je lui ai dit d'aller se jeter par la fenêtre que ça me ferait des vacances. A ce moment, son regard est devenu vitreux et elle a enjambé la fenêtre. Elle aurait sauté si je n'avais pas crié et que mon père n'était pas arrivé pour l'en empêcher.  
J'en ai parlé à Emilie à la rentrée, et on en a conclu que je pouvais obliger les gens à faire ce que je voulais. Mais ça ne s'arrêtait pas seulement là. Il s'était avérer que je pouvais commander aux objets également. Ca ne marchait pas tout le temps, des fois il y avait des ratés. Quant à Emilie, on en a conclu qu'elle devait être légilimens. Mais bon... on s'en serait passé... La troisième année a commencé et il n'y avait aucune menace de Voldemort à l'horizon, mis à part celles dont on entendait parler, concernant ses méfaits en dehors de l'école. J'ai rencontré un garçon... Il était en 5 me année. Il avait beau être plus âgé, je l'aimais déjà. Il s'appelait Lionel. Je ne pourrais pas te dire si lui m'aimait ou non mais en tout cas, il était très attentionné envers moi. J'étais jeune et je me voyais déjà finir ma vie avec lui. Mais Voldemort l'a appris. J'ai reçu une nouvelle lettre dans laquelle il me redemandait de me joindre à lui. Je le repoussais. Quelques mois plus tard, il y a eu une sortie au village sorcier à côté du collège... Il a tué Lionel.  
Notre volonté de le repousser était de plus en plus violente à mesure qu'il tuait les êtres qui nous étaient chers. On a revu Dumbledore pendant l'été et on lui a parlé de notre don. Ce qu'on arrivait à faire... On lui a parlé des lettres qu'on avait encore reçues. Il devait être en colère qu'on les lui ait cachées mais il n'en a rien laissé paraître. Ca a été le début de la 4ème année et Voldemort se faisait de plus en plus insistant. Il devait avoir été mis au courant que Dumbledore nous avait parlé. Dumbledore est la seule personne qu'il n'ait jamais crainte. On a eu des cours de légilimencie pour fermer notre esprit, pour s'assurer que Voldemort ne puisse jamais y pénétrer. C'était une protection supplémentaire. On continuait encore et encore de le repousser; et il a dû comprendre que quoi qu'il arrive on ne lui appartiendrait jamais. Il a voulu se venger...  
Je me souviens parfaitement de ce jour là, c'était le 16 mars. C'était un dimanche. Emilie et moi on avait passé la journée à discuter au coin du feu; quand le directeur adjoint est entré dans notre salle commune et m'a demandé de le suivre. Il me regardait avec peine et avait les yeux rougis. Au fur et à mesure de notre avancée dans les couloirs je me suis rendue compte qu'il évitait mon regard et qu'il m'amenait au bureau de la directrice. J'ai commencé à comprendre... mais je ne voulais pas comprendre, je voulais croire que ce n'était qu'une impression, qu'on allait juste me dire que j'avais raté mon dernier examen... Mais quand je suis entrée dans le bureau, Dumbledore était là aussi. Et là, j'ai su que c'était trop tard, que Voldemort m'avait enlevé l'un de mes derniers remparts. Mes parents... Ils n'ont pas souffert, c'est tout ce qu'a pu me dire la directrice. Dumbledore m'a pris dans ses bras mais je l'ai repoussé. Ce n'était pas de lui dont j'avais besoin. Cette nuit là, je l'ai passée dans les bras d'Emilie à pleurer et à maudire Voldemort. Mais ma volonté n'en était que plus forte: je tuerais Voldemort.  
Le lendemain j'ai parlé avec Dumbledore: des détails pour l'enterrement, à mon entrée prochaine dans un orphelinat, à mes sentiments... C'est alors qu'il m'a proposé de venir à Poudlard. Il m'a dit qu'il pourrait m'aider à contrôler mon don et qu'il veillerait sur moi. Mais je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais pas quitter Emilie. Emilie... C'est pourtant elle qui m'a convaincue de suivre Dumbledore. Elle m'a dit que ce serait mieux pour moi... Alors j'ai accepté. A contre coeur, mais j'ai accepté. Pour elle...  
Je suis donc venue à Poudlard. Avec une idée bien précise en tête. Je repousserais tous ceux qui tenteraient de s'approcher de moi pour les protéger de Voldemort. Ca marchait bien au début: je rejetait tout le monde et tout le monde me détestait. Mais j'ai bafoué cet engagement fait avec moi-même. Un matin, j'ai senti quelque chose d'étrange. Une aura puissante et différente des autres. Une aura qui laissait présager un don spécial. Alors j'ai tout fait pour trouver la personne à qui elle appartenait; et quand je l'ai eue trouvé, j'ai tenté une approche. Il fallait que je sache et surtout il fallait que j'empêche Voldemort de s'emparer de cette personne et de son pouvoir."  
Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de la Serdaigle, comme si elle venait de comprendre qui était cette personne.  
" Mais je n'ai pas su te protéger comme il se doit. Voldemort a réussi à entrer dans mon esprit au mois de décembre et... et il t'a vue. Je lui ai dit de ne pas te toucher mais... Il ferait tout pour me toucher, moi ! Quitte à s'en prendre à toi pour me blesser à travers toi. J'pensais pas qu'il s'en prendrait à tes parents. Je me disais que ce serait toi qu'il tenterait de tuer mais que tant que tu serais avec moi tu ne risquerais rien. J'voulais pas ça Cassandre, je t'assure... Je suis désolée... je te demande pardon..."  
Lily s'en voulait. Elle avait conscience de s'être servie de Cassandre de façon égoïste. Elle aurait voulu que la Serdaigle crie et même la frappe, elle l'aurait parfaitement mérité. Mais au lieu de ça, la jeune fille s'était levée. Elle la regardait avec un mélange de peine et de colère; mais elle ne la frappa pas, elle ne cria pas. Non, elle tourna les talons et s'en alla en claquant la porte.  
La Serpentard ramena ses jambes contre elle-même. C'était encore pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle savait que Cassandre lui en voulait mais elle n'avait pas crié. Elle aurait dû; mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Et Lily se sentait encore plus mal à cause de ça. Elle l'avait mérité de toute façon. Elle l'avait mérité. Se relevant et essuyant ses yeux rougis - bien qu'elle n'ait pas pleuré- et sortit de la salle sur demande.  
Elle avait cours de Métamorphose maintenant mais elle ne voulait pas y aller. Elle ne se sentait pas le courage. Elle se doutait que Cassandre n'y serait pas non plus. La Serdaigle était trop choquée pour pouvoir assister au cours. Resserrant sa cape autour des épaules, elle pris la direction du parc. Etrangement, sa sortie de la nuit précédente l'avait calmée alors peut-être que maintenant... Cependant, elle avait choisi un mauvais chemin. Alors qu'elle passait dans le couloir du troisième étage, elle vit Potter et sa greluche en train de se bécoter alors que Black, Lupin et Pettigrow discutaient. Quoi que... Pettigrow ? Discuter ? Sûrement pas ! Ce mec ne savait même pas aligner deux mots. Lupin paraissait malade et fatigué, des cernes bleus tombaient sous ses yeux. Bref, il avait une mine épouvantable.  
Elle avait bien envie de faire demi-tour mais elle ne leur ferait pas ce plaisir. La tête droite, elle passa à leur côté sans leur lancer un regard. Mais c'était sans compter sur Black.  
" Tiens tiens tiens ! Mais ne serait-ce pas Mrs-J'-Aime-Les-Filles-Et-Je-L'-Assume-Complètement ? T'es pas avec ta copine aujourd'hui, Evans ?"  
Exaspérée, elle se tourna vers ce crétin tout en évitant soigneusement de poser son regard sur Potter et Garbaye.  
" Est-ce que je te fais chier de bon matin, Black ? Non ! Alors fiche-moi la paix !"  
" Oh, on s'est levée du pied gauche ?"  
" Tu aimerais bien, hein ? Ben dommage pour toi, tu as encore tout faux Black ! Et puis, si tu voulais bien laisser les homosexuelles à leur place..."  
" Ben, j'aimerais tu vois ! Mais malheureusement on les a sortis du zoo !"  
Lily lui lança un regard meurtrier puis elle finit par se retourner et avança dans le couloir.  
" J'ai mieux à faire que discuter avec un con fini comme toi ! En plus j'suis crevée et j'ai pas envie de me fatiguer encore plus à comprendre comment marche ton cerveau de p'tit merdeux !"  
" Ah oui, c'est vrai ! J'avais oublié que tu n'étais pas allée te coucher hier soir !" lança Lupin.  
Elle se retourna.  
" Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?"  
" Ca veut dire qu'on t'a vu hier soir, prés de la forêt interdire ! répondit Potter. Qu'est-ce qui a Evans ? On a fait un vilain mauvais cauchemar ? Tu as rêvé d'une poule carnivore ?"  
La greluche pouffa tandis que Black continuait.  
" Ou peut-être de sa copine à poil ? Elle est si laide que ça ?"  
Ils éclatèrent de rire. Sauf Lupin, qui la regardait bizarrement.  
" Au fait, comment elle va ? demanda Mélissa d'un ton totalement hypocrite. Elle a fait une sacré chute hier !"  
" Elle a appris quoi ? Qu'elle était enfin acceptée au zoo dans le groupe des lesbiennes ?"  
Elle serra les poings.  
" Tu crois qu'ils voudraient réellement d'elle là-bas, James ?"  
Cette fois s'en était trop.  
" LA FERME ! FERMEZ VOS PUTAINS DE GRANDES GUEULES À LA CON ! VOUS N'ETES QUE DES ABRUTIS ! AUCUNEMENT CONSCIENTS DE CE QU'IL SE PASSE AUTOUR DE VOUS ! VOUS ME DITES CA MAIS VOUS NE SAVEZ PAS A QUELS POINTS VOS PAROLES PEUVENT FAIRE MAL ! QUAND ON NE SAIS PAS ON SE LA BOUCLE ! IL Y A BIEN PLUS GRAVE DANS LE MONDE QUE LES CONNERIES D'ADOLESCENTS QUI SE FOUTTENT PAS MAL DE CE QUI LES ENTOURE ! PENDANT QUE VOUS FAITES LES CONS A VOUS MOQUER, DES GENS MEURENT ! ET CA VOUS LE REMARQUEZ MÊME PAS !"  
Elle vit avec une joie malsaine que Black s'apprêtait à répondre mais que, malheureusement pour lui, aucun son n'arrivait à sortir de sa gorge. Merlin bénisse son pouvoir quand il ne tuait personne. Pourtant quand elle leur avait dit de la fermer, elle l'avait fait sans arrières pensées. Mais bon... c'était toujours utile. Cependant quelque chose clochait. Parce que si Black et Garbaye ne pouvaient pas parler, Potter lui ne se gênait pas.  
" C'EST TOI QUI VIENS DE DIRE QU'ON SE FOUT DE CE QUI NOUS ENTOURE ? C'EST L'HÔPITAL QUI SE FOUT DE LA CHARITE ! T'AS LA MEMOIRE QUI FLANCHE EVANS ? C'EST TOI QUI ENVOIES BALADER TOUS CEUX QUI ONT LE MALHEUR DE VENIR TE CONSOLER ! T'AS PEUT-ËTRE DEJA OUBLIE ?"  
" Tu comprends rien Potter !"  
" QUOI ? COMENT CA JE COMPRENDS RIEN ? BEN VAS-Y, DIS-MOI ALORS ! OU TU VEUX EN VEN..."  
" James, calme-toi ! S'il te plaît !" le calma Lupin.  
Puis se tournant vers Lily.  
" J'espère qu'elle va mieux Evans ! Sincèrement ! Quoi qu'il lui soit arrivé..."  
Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé mais il s'inquiétait quand même. Lily ne put empêcher un petit sourire de venir orner ses lèvres. C'était un début.  
" Merci Lupin ! Je lui dirais, ça lui fera plaisir."  
Et elle s'en alla. Finalement, elle n'avait pas envi d'aller dans le parc. Non, elle voulait parler à Dumbledore. C'est pourquoi elle pris la direction du bureau du vieux sorcier et qu'elle donna le mot de passe à la gargouille qui en gardait l'entrée.   
" Miss Evans ? S'étonna le directeur en la voyant entrer. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?"  
Elle lui sourit et s'assis sur un siège en face de lui.  
" Je ne vous dérange pas professeur ?"  
" Pas le moins du monde, Miss. Vous ne me dérangerez jamais. Je suis tout ouïe."  
" Merci !"  
" Mais avant toute chose..."  
Il se pencha et lui tendit sa boîte de bonbons au citron.  
" ... un bonbon au citron ?" proposa-t-il, ses yeux pétillant de malice.  
" Avec plaisir !"  
Elle attrapa un bonbon et le fourra entre ses lèvres.  
" Je vous écoute Miss !"  
" J'ai dit la vérité à Cassandre !"   
Dumbledore l'observa silencieusement derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.   
" Je sais que c'est un peu ma faute si ses parents sont morts ! Je n'ai pas su la protéger et... je lui devais au moins la vérité. Inutile de vous dire qu'elle l'a mal pris. Mais je la comprends: j'aurais réagi de la même façon si j'avais été à sa place. Mais enfin... Si je suis là, ce n'est pas vraiment pour vous parler de ça... Je vous ai caché quelque chose et c'est en partie à cause de ça que les choses on mal tourné... J'ai... parlé avec Voldemort, au mois de décembre. Je n'ai pas fermé mon esprit ce soir là et il a vu clair en moi. J'aurais dû vous le dire plutôt mais... je n'ai pas osé. Je savais que j'étais en tort."  
" Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! Vous venez de me le dire. ... Parlez-moi de votre rêve, Miss !"  
" Il n'y a rien à dire... Je me trouvais dans un cimetière, sur la tombe de son père. On a " discuté"... de lui, de ses parents, de moi..."  
Une chose lui revint en mémoire.  
" Professeur, vous saviez qu'il était le descendant direct de Salazar Serpentard ?"  
Le vieux sorcier soupira.  
" Je ne vous ai jamais parlé de Tom Jedusor... Il était brillant, peut-être trop ! C'est moi qui suis allé le chercher à l'orphelinat et..."  
" Orphelinat ?"  
" Oui ! Sa mère est morte en le mettant au monde et, comme il était inconcevable que son père l'élève, il a été mis à l'orphelinat. Je l'ai donc ramené à Poudlard et je dois avouer que tous les enseignants avaient en lui une confiance sans borne. Normal me direz-vous: on a toujours confiance en un élève brillant et qui plus est, préfet en chef. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui a résolu l'affaire de La Chambre des Secrets lors de sa 5ème année. Il a été récompensé pour service rendu à l'école."   
" Service rendu à l'école... répéta-t-elle plus pour elle-même. Alors il doit avoir une coupe à son nom !"  
" Effectivement ! Elle se trouve dans la salle des trophées."   
" Hm... J'irais y jeter un coup d'oeil, avec votre permission bien sûr ?"  
" Bien entendu !"  
On frappa à la porte et le ministre de la magie entra.  
" Oh Denius ! s'exclama Dumbledore. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?"  
" J'aurais besoin de m'entretenir avec vous Albus ! Oh, mais voilà Miss Evans ! Comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois ? Vous vous êtes bien rétablie ?"  
Il avança et lui tendit la main qu'elle serra en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête.  
" Je vais mieux !"  
" Bien, bien..."  
Dumbledore sourit.  
" Lily, tu vas pouvoir y aller ! Nous reprendrons cette discussion plus tard, d'accord ? Je m'arrangerais avec le professeur McGonagall pour l'heure que tu as manqué."  
" Merci professeur, bonne journée !"  
Elle salua les deux hommes puis sortit du bureau. Mais à peine fut elle de retour dans le couloir qu'elle sentit une forte poigne l'attraper et la pousser violemment contre un mur. Elle fit immédiatement face à deux yeux couleur chocolat qui la regardait avec colère.  
" Potter, lâche-moi !"  
" Non ! Je commence à en avoir plus que marre, Evans ! A quoi tu joues ?"  
" Je ne joue pas Potter ! Je ne m'abaisse pas à de telles futilités !"  
" Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors cette nuit ?"  
" Depuis quand tu m'espionnes ?"  
" Je ne t'espionnais pas ! Je suis tombé sur toi par hasard ! Et puis... je ne te connaissais pas cette douceur..."  
Elle essaya de se dégager mais le brun avait appuyé tout son corps contre le sien. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre sa peau.  
" De quoi tu parles ?"  
" Tu joues les filles froides devant nous mais aller rassurer un pauvre cerf sans défense ça ne te gêne pas ?"  
" Et après ça tu dis que tu ne m'espionnes pas ?"  
" J'essayes juste de comprendre !"  
" Comprendre quoi ?"  
" Comprendre pourquoi tu m'as repoussé le mois dernier lorsque je t'ai embrassé !"  
" Oh non ! Ne parle pas de ça ! C'est déjà assez dur de t'éloigner de moi après ça..." Pensa t-elle  
" Tu as oublié une chose Potter ! Je suis homo !"  
" Merlin me pardonne !  
Pourtant tu avais l'air bien dans mes bras, tu avais l'air d'aimer ce baiser !"  
" Je n'étais pas moi-même !"  
Le Griffondor poussa un soupir d'agacement et posa son front contre le sien. Elle se figea. Ses lèvres étaient trop prêts, son souffle sur ses lèvres à elle...  
" Tu es toi-même en ce moment Evans... dit-il dans un souffle. Et si je t'embrassais, là, maintenant, tu me repousserais ?"   
" Non !"  
Elle ferma les yeux pour ne plus penser à ce visage si prés du sien.  
" Je t'ai posé une question Lily... Est-ce que si je t'embrassais, maintenant, tu me repousserais ? Est-ce que tu n'as pas envie de m'embrasser ? Est-ce que tu ne repenses jamais à ce baiser, comme moi j'y pense ?"  
" S'il te plaît ! Pas ça..."  
" Lily... ?"  
Elle rouvrit les yeux et, ne pouvant plus contrôler ce que lui dicter son coeur, elle l'embrassa. C'était une simple caresse, un simple frôlement de lèvre. Juste un chaste baiser. Elle l'aimait. Merlin oui elle l'aimait. Plus que tout au monde. Et c'est pour ça qu'elle devait le protéger. C'est pour ça qu'elle devait le rejeter. C'est pour ça qu'elle ferait tout ce qui était en son possible pour qu'il la haïsse. Et c'est pour ça qu'elle lui donna un bon coup de genoux entre les jambes.  
" Pardon !"  
Le rouge et or poussa une exclamation étouffée, se penchant et couvrant ses parties génitales de ses deux mains.   
" Je t'avais déjà prévenu que je ne voulais plus que tu me touches Potter ! Lança-t-elle avec dédain. J'espère que comme ça c'est enfin claire !"   
Puis, sur ce, elle s'en alla.  
" Excuse-moi James ! Mais je fais ça pour toi ! Mieux vaut souffrir que mourir !"

La semaine était passée à un rythme tellement lent que Lily s'était demandé un instant si personne n'avait jeté un sort pour ralentir le temps bien qu'elle sache qu'il n'existait aucun sort capable d'une telle chose. Cassandre avait été à l'enterrement de ses parents; elle était partie le mercredi soir et n'était rentrée que le dimanche matin. Lily se demandait où elle allait bien pouvoir vivre maintenant. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le lui demander: d'une part parce que ce serait mal vu, et ensuite parce que Cassandre refusait de lui parler. Elle l'ignorait tout simplement. La Serpentard ne s'en formalisait pas: elle l'avait amplement mérité.  
Elle avait été soulagée lorsqu'elle avait vu Potter au déjeuner ce jour là. Il ne semblait plus avoir mal mais Black se fouttait littéralement de sa gueule; et, pris d'un accès de colère, elle avait visualisé une peau de banane dans son esprit. Elle pouvait dire merci aux entraînements de Dumbledore parce que c'était en partie grâce à ça que Black s'était pris la plus belle gamelle de toute sa vie. Il avait en effet marché sur la peau de banane et avait fait une chute en arrière spectaculaire. Tout le monde avait éclaté de rire, même Potter c'était pour dire.  
Elle avait perçu le regard amusé de Dumbledore qui lui avait lancé un clin d'oeil. Et à l'entraînement du soir il lui avait dit être fier de ses progrès, qui lui donnerait des crampes d'estomac. Du moins, il l'espérait.  
Le 14 février au matin, la Grande Salle était décorée tout en rose. C'était d'un pathétique affligent. Elle pouvait au moins reconnaître ça aux Serpentards: eux aussi détestaient le rose et les petits confettis en forme de coeur. La majorité des élèves faisaient la fête. Lily, quant à elle, était heureuse. Non pas à cause de la St Valentin mais parce que c'était le jour de l'anniversaire d'Emilie qui avait 16 ans. Elle lui avait déjà acheté son cadeau et le lui avait envoyé deux jours plus tôt. Et puis... elle voyait un premier vrai sourire sur les joues de Cassandre depuis la mort de ses parents. Alors, tout était parfait. Ou plutôt tout était rose, c'était le cas de le dire.  
" Beurk ! s'exclama Rogue à côté. C'est désolant ! Tout ce rose... J'en ai des frissons d'horreur !"  
Elle éclata de rire.  
" Tu es de bien bonne humeur toi aujourd'hui !"  
" Yep ! C'est l'anniversaire de ma meilleure amie aujourd'hui alors forcément... Dis-moi Rogue, j'étais en train de penser... Tu as acheté quoi pour Black pour la St Valentin ?"   
" Hahaha... Très drôle, vraiment très drôle... !"  
" Oh, ça va, je plaisantais !"  
" Ouais, ben j'goûte pas ! Si j'avais le malheur de lui envoyer un cadeau, il me tuerait sur place... Et j'ai pas encore fait mon testament !"  
Elle lui sourit sincèrement.  
" C'est pas souvent qu'on te voit sourire ?"  
" Que veux-tu ? Il y a des jours avec et des jours sans !"  
Ils furent interrompus par le courrier qui arrivait. Il y avait des petits paquets roses et des lettres assortis pour ceux - ou plutôt celles- qui n'osaient pas se déclarer. Lily vit avec agacement que la plupart étaient destinés au Maraudeurs, et elle eut un pincement au coeur en voyant Mélissa donner un cadeau à James. Mais c'était mieux comme ça.  
" Evans, t'as du courrier !"  
Elle reporta son attention sur la chouette qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle ne la connaissait pas, elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Etrange, la seule personne à lui envoyer du courrier c'était Emilie. Elle détacha l'enveloppe de la patte du rapace qui reprit son envol sans demander son reste.  
Sur l'enveloppe, son nom brillait en lettres rouge sang. Elle n'aimait pas cette couleur... Elle la décacheta et en sortit une lettre soigneusement pliée ainsi qu'une coupure de journal. Elle lu d'abord la lettre. Elle était brève, courte, et écrite à la même encre que celle qui couvrait l'enveloppe:  
" Pour ma Fleur de Lys tant aimée,  
Bonne Saint Valentin !  
L.V"   
Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge. Comment ce salaud osait-il ? Mais son regard se posa sur la coupure de journal qu'elle saisit, la main tremblante. Elle ferma un instant les yeux et les reposa sur l'article. La photo représentait les décombres de ce qui avait dû être une maison, des aurors marchant ça et là. Mais ce qui frappa le plus son attention, c'était le gros titre.  
" NOUVEAU MASSACRE: EMMA ET DAN ROSE, ASSASSINES."  
**_Fin du chapitre 12._**

J'espère qu'il vous plaira parce que je l'ai écris spécialement pour vous. Il ne devait pas venir avant le mois prochain mais je me suis mise à fond dans ce chapitre pour vous en faire un cadeau de noël. Alors je vous le dis: BONNES FETES ET JOYEUX NOEL A TOUS !


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimers: La plupart des personnages de cette fiction ne m' appartiennent pas. Ils sont l' oeuvre de Joanne comme tout le monde le sait. Je lui ai pourtant jeté un Imperium mais elle est imunisée. C' est pas juste! Snifsnif...Pour continuer sur les disclaimers, seuls les personnages tels que Emilie ou encore Cassandre ( deux persos à venir ) sont le fruit de mon imagination débordante.

Résumé: Lily Evans est une jeune orpheline depuis quelques mois maintenant, et se voit dans l'obligation de quitter l'institut Salem pour se rendre au collège Poudlard et y commencer sa 5eme année. Cependant, la vie n'y sera guerre facile entre les coups bas aux - ou des - Maraudeurs, des rêves plus qu'étranges et agaçants, et un mage noir bien décidé à s'emparer d'elle ou plus particulièrement de CE qui lui appartient...

Note: C'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgents pour la pauvre jeune fille que je suis. Je tiens d'ailleurs à vous préciser que cette fic se déroulera sur la 5, 6 et dernière année de Lily et des Maraudeurs.

**Ce chapitre sera assez spécial puisqu'on y retrouvera à plusieurs reprise les POV alternés de Lily et de Dumbledore. Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

_**Pas de nouveau chapitre mais juste la correction du chapitre 12 et 13. Mais je vous rassure: le chapitre 14 pour dans 15 jours au plus tard. Kiss à tous.**_

**Chapitre 13.**

Salem,

Albus Dumbledore était sagement assis à son bureau, en train de tester différentes friandises pour savoir laquelle il préférait. Il attrapa une dragée au chocolat et la laissa fondre sous la langue. Puis un bonbon au miel: c'était pas mauvais mais ça ne valait pas le chocolat. Le suivant fut une dragée à l'orange qui ne valait pas du tout celle au miel. Il essaya ensuite un arlequin: c'était succulent mais l'orange c'était bien meilleur. Il avait passé toute l'après-midi à goûter les divers goûts existants et, à la fin de la journée, il avait enfin trouvé: la framboise restait encore le meilleur parfum qu'il ait jamais goûté. Il faudrait qu'il pense à tester la confiture.

On frappa à la porte et le professeur de Métamorphose entra dans le bureau, un journal entre les mains.

" Bonne journée, n'est-ce pas Minerva ? s'exclama le vieil homme. Je ne me suis pas autant amusé depuis que j'avais caché les produits nettoyant de Rusard et qu'il avait accusé les Maraudeurs. Vous devriez essayer de passer un peu de temps pour vous et de manger toutes ces merveilleuses petites choses que nous appelons friandises. Avez-vous déjà goûté la framboise ? C'est vraiment délicieux !"

" Heu... Non Albus, mais j'y penserais !" répondit l'enseignante.

Elle avait l'air soucieuse et le journal tremblait légèrement dans sa main. Mais le directeur semblait être parti dans un de ses délires et ne le remarqua pas.

" Bonne St Valentin également, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai dû voir au moins une dizaine de personnes se déclarer et la plupart sont désormais en couple. Je leur ferais goûter les bonbons à la framboise ce soir au repas, je suis sûr qu'ils apprécieront. Et tout ce rose Minerva... Que c'est gai ! On a réellement envie de faire la fête. Seul Argon a tiré la tête. Il n'aime pas le rose m'a-t-il dit ! Peut-être devrais-je essayer le rouge l'année prochaine... Qu'en pensez-vous ?"

" Heu..."

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Dumbledore reprenait.

" Vous ne savez pas la nouvelle ? Sirius Black s'est enfin mis en couple ! C'est bien la première fois que je vois ça ! Cette Eloise Brians a vraiment beaucoup de chance ! Je me demande combien de temps ça va durer... Je devrais engager les paris, non ? Oui, cela me semble une bonne idée... Une très bonne idée ! Je parie pour 5 jours et encore je suis généreux !"

Le professeur McGonagall leva les yeux au ciel se disant que son supérieur était vraiment un cinglé pour parier ainsi sur ses élèves. Elle aurait dû le surveiller de plus prés. Les friandises avaient toujours cet effet là sur lui. Il devenait complètement gaga. Elle se racla légèrement la gorge et cela sembla ramener le vieil homme à la réalité.

" Oh oui, excusez-moi Minerva ! Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?"

La directrice adjointe s'approcha du bureau.

" Nous avons un problème Albus ! dit-elle d'une traite faisant froncer les sourcils de Dumbledore. Miss Evans ne s'est pas présentée en cours aujourd'hui ! Ni au mien ni à celui d'Argon !"

" Hum... Peut-être n'a-t-elle pas voulu venir à votre cours... Elle est dispensée de potion donc la question ne se pose pas quand au cours de manqué mais vous... oui, elle a sûrement séché votre cours."

" Seulement personne ne la vue depuis ce matin au petit déjeuner !"

" Et sa salle commune ?"

" Mr Rogue m'a dit qu'elle ne s'y trouvait pas ! J'ai demandé à Miss Black d'aller me la chercher au dortoir mais là non plus aucune trace."

Le directeur remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et, à son tour, pris un air soucieux.

" Ceci est étrange en effet... Le parc de Poudlard ?"

" Aucune trace, nulle part ! Et ce n'est pas tout Albus... Avez-vous lu la Gazette du Sorcier ce matin ?"

" Oui en effet, comme chaque matin !"

" Je parle de la Gazette américaine."

" Ma foi non ! Mais pourquoi cette question ?"

" Eh bien vous devriez la lire !"

Elle lui tendit le journal qu'elle avait en main et le vieil homme y plongea le nez pour le relever immédiatement, le regard inquiet.

" Lily est au courant ?" demanda-t-il.

" Je crains que oui ! Elle a reçu une coupure ce matin ! Albus ? Vous pensez que la disparition de Miss Evans a un quelconque rapport avec..."

" Si je le pense ? Plutôt deux fois qu'une, Minerva !"

" Mais alors... Où est Lily Evans ?"

Le vieux sorcier se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil et observa le professeur McGonagall dans les yeux; puis il soupira et laissa échapper:

" En ce moment même, Lily Evans est en route pour les Etats-Unis !"

**&**

Lily jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. 19h 43 ! Ca lui laissait un maximum de 17 minutes pour se rendre à la tour Evolia. 17 minutes ce serait suffisant. Du moins elle l'espérait. Elle devrait éviter les élèves, les profs et le concierge dans les couloirs. De toute façon, ils sortaient pratiquement tous à 20 heures de la Salle à Manger. La seule personne qu'elle risquait de croiser et qu'elle devrait éviter serait le concierge. Mais on n'était jamais trop prudent. Vigilance constante comme dirait Maugrey. Vigilance Constante !

La Serpentard se colla contre le mur et regarda un bref instant le grand hall d'entrée. Personne ! Tant mieux mais la Salle à Manger était juste à côté et il ne fallait pas qu'elle se fasse repérer. Elle fit un pas dans le hall, puis deux, puis trois puis elle avança à pas rapide vers l'entrée de gauche. Elle monta une volée de marches pour se retrouver dans un petit couloir étroit. Le mieux qu'elle puisse faire c'était de passer par le passage secret d'Aslan Kentarô. C'était le plus proche de la tour qu'elle cherchait.

Elle surveillait tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle. Le moindre bruit n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes. Si elle se faisait attraper on l'empêcherait d'atteindre son but. Et Merlin savait qu'elle devait à tout prix réussir. Pour Emilie ! Emilie... Lily était folle de rage et de chagrin. C'était injuste ! Tout était vraiment injuste ! Comme si elles n'avaient pas assez souffert, comme si elles n'avaient pas assez perdu dans cette histoire, comme si... Voldemort n'avait pas le droit ! Emma et Dan... Emma et Dan étaient morts. Elle se souvenait encore du jour où ses parents étaient morts. Emma et Dan étaient venus la voir et ils l'avaient consolée, ils l'avaient invitée quelques jours chez eux pour l'éloigner de l'atmosphère trop lourde de l'école. Emilie... Ce jour là, Lily avait espéré très fort que jamais Emile ne sache ce que ça faisait d'être orpheline et de se retrouver toute seule... Et maintenant c'était fait... Encore à cause de Voldemort... Emilie était toute seule... Et il était hors de question que Lily ne réagisse pas. Emilie avait été là pour elle quand ses parents étaient morts, aujourd'hui c'était à elle de lui rendre la pareille.

On devait la chercher partout à Poudlard. Du moins, Dumbledore et les autres enseignants avaient dû se rendre compte de son absence. Et peut-être James aussi... Non, lui elle s'en foutait. Le plus important pour le moment c'était 'Milie. Elle avait essayé de lui parler mais la blonde ne répondait pas. Elle devait être vide de toute sensation au point que tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle n'existait plus. Et Lily ne la laisserait pas comme ça, toute seule ! Pas elle, pas sa soeur.

Elle continua sa traversée du château sans croiser personne. Chose étrange: en tant normal, le collège était plus dynamique que ça. Et la sécurité avait été renforcée. On entrait ici comme dans un moulin, c'était pas possible ! Quoi que... Elle était bien plus maligne que tous ces crétins de Mangemorts qui travaillaient pour Voldemort.

Elle regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre: 19h46. Plus que 14 minutes... Elle devait presser le pas. Mais à peine avait-elle avancée de deux pas qu'un bruit se fit entendre dans le couloir adjacent. Des paroles d'après ce qu'elle pouvait entendre. Lily se ratatina contre le mur, se cachant dans l'ombre et cessant de respirer. Personne ne devait la voir, elle ne devait surtout pas se faire attraper avant d'être arrivée à destination. Elle ne bougea plus d'un cil pendant que des étudiants de 3ème année passaient devant sa cachette.

" Elle m'énerve ! Elle m'a encore mis un D ! Râla l'un d'eux. J'suis sûr qu'elle m'aime pas et qu'elle n'a même pas lu ma copie ! Je devrais aller me plaindre au directeur tiens ! Non mais oh !"

" Moi j'ai pas à me plaindre ! Intervint un second. Elle m'a mis un T ! Comme très bien !"

" T'es vraiment qu'un pov'naze Michael ! Soupira un troisième. T ça veut dire Troll !"

Lily ne put empêcher un petit rire de sortir. Mais elle le regretta immédiatement quand elle vit l'un des garçons regarder dans sa direction.

" Vous avez entendu ?"

_" Non non non ! Vous n'avez rien entendu ! Vous n'avez rien entendu ! Pensa-t-elle très fort. Dites lui qu'il a rêvé ! Dites-lui qu'il a rêvé !"_

" Non j'ai rien entendu !" répondit le premier garçon.

" Ouais, moi non plus ! T'as dû rêver !"

" Ah... Bon, on y va ?"

Et les trois amis continuèrent leur route.

Lily souffla de soulagement. Merlin bénisse son pouvoir; même si elle était sûre qu'il n'y était pour rien ici. Elle sortit de sa cachette et avança dans le sombre couloir. Elle s'approchait d'Aslan Kentarô. Elle voyait déjà son ombre qui se découpait au bout du couloir. Elle se mit à courir et en mois d'une seconde, elle était devant la statue. Elle lui chatouilla le menton et pénétra dans le petit couloir de pierres grises et humides qui venait d'apparaître juste derrière. Elle continua sa route: chaque nouveau pas qu'elle faisait la rapprochait de la tour, la rapprochait d'Emilie. Elle sortit enfin de l'autre côté d'une tapisserie représentant un tigre aux dents et aux griffes acérées rugissant.

_" Plus que deux couloirs..." _pensa-t-elle.

Elle avança dans le nouveau corridor qui s'offrait à elle quand elle vit un vieil homme barbu avancer dans sa direction à l'autre bout. La jeune femme regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle à la recherche d'un endroit où se cacher mais rien. Elle était prise au piège. Elle n'était pas parvenue à son but. Priant très fort Merlin, elle se positionna contre le mur, mains à plat. Elle connaissait l'homme: c'était le professeur Grindamsway, professeur de Métamorphose.

_" Qu'il ne me voit pas ! S'il vous plait ! Qu'il ne fasse pas attention à moi !"_

L'enseignant passa devant elle et lui lança un sourire chaleureux. Lily se ratatina d'avantage.

" Bonsoir Miss Evans ! Lança-t-il. Il fait risqué ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? Vous devriez vous rendre à votre salle commune sinon vous allez attraper froid ! Bonne soirée !"

Et il s'en alla, laissant une Lily figée de stupeur dans le couloir. Apparemment il n'avait toujours pas capté qu'elle n'était plus élève ici. Grindamsway avait toujours était un petit personnage renfermé dans son monde. C'était un peu comme le professeur Binns sauf que ses cours étaient bien plus intéressants. Petite question quand même: comment l'avait-il reconnu avec ses yeux gris et sa chevelure brune ? Tout de même soulagée, la Serpentard s'aventura dans le couloir qui suivait et traça sa route jusqu'à une peinture représentant une petite fille avec des petites couettes blondes, toute de bleu vêtue. Elle lisait à l'ombre d'un arbre gigantesque.

" Bonsoir Alice !" la salua-t-elle.

La petite fille leva les yeux de son bouquin et l'observa un instant avant de retourner à sa lecture. Lily s'éclaircit la gorge.

" Heu... Est-ce que je peux entrer ?"

" Tu as le mot de passe ?" demanda la fillette avec une petite voix fluette.

" Heu... non..."

" Ben dans ce cas, repasse quand tu l'auras !"

" Mais..."

" Pas de mot de passe, pas d'ouverture !"

Et Alice lui tira la langue.

_" Sale petite peste ! _pensa-t-elle avec hargne_. Quand je pense que c'est moi qui ai fait d'elle ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui... J'aurais mieux fait de tout garder pour moi !"_

" Heu... Ecoute Alice... Je sais que ça va te paraître drôle mais... je suis Lily... Tu sais, Lily Evans..."

La gamine releva les yeux vers elle et la darda du regard.

" Menteuse ! Lily elle est plus là et puis elle est bien plus jolie que toi ! Na !"

" Je confirme ce que je viens de penser ! Tu es une véritable petite peste Alice !"

La petite Alice lui tira une nouvelle fois la langue puis elle lui dit:

" En plus Lily elle a des plus beaux cheveux que toi ! Ils sont comme le feu ! Et toc, dans les dents !

La dite Lily aux cheveux de feu serra les poings.

_" Espèce de mal élevée !"_

" Mais si c'est moi, je t'assure ! Je me suis juste teint les cheveux en brun et je porte des lentilles de couleur..."

" 'Te crois pas !"

_" Sale gosse pourrie gâtée ! Je vais te montrer moi la politesse !"_

Mais la petite fille reprit:

" Si t'es vraiment Lily, prouves-le moi !"

La Serpentard haussa les sourcils.

" Euh... oui, bien sûr... mais... comment ?"

" Je vais te poser des questions et tu vas devoir répondre !"

" Euh... d'accord..."

Lily fulminait. Elle lança un coup d'oeil à sa montre: 19h 57. Plus que trois minutes.

" Bien... Qu'elle est la couleur préférée de Lily Evans ?"

" Facile: le noir !"

" Hum, bien mais pas suffisant ! Sa date de naissance ? Je veux le jour, le mois et l'année !"

" Le 8 Septembre 1969 !"

" Hum... Mouais... son animal préféré ?"

" Le tigre !"

Lily commençait à se lasser. C'était suffisant maintenant, non !

" Quel est la chose dont elle a le plus honte dans sa vie?"

" Heu... Bonne question... Réfléchis Lily ! Réfléchis ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a vraiment foutu la honte dans ta vie ? Hum... JE SAIS ! En première année je portais des lunettes pour bigleuses averties et j'avais l'appareil dentaire aussi ! C'était la honte parce qu'un jour mon appareil dentaire s'est pris dans le rideau de mon baldaquin à cause d'Emilie ! Et bien sûr ça a fait le tour de tout le collège !"

" Mouais... Mais ça prouve pas que t'es Lily ! Tout le monde peut savoir ça sur elle..."

_" Grrrrr... 19h 59..."_

" Bon, Alice, CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT ! Je dois voir Emilie d'urgence et les autres étudiants vont bientôt arriver ! Personne ne doit savoir que je suis ici alors laisse-moi entrer sinon je me débrouille pour te donner une bonne fessée ! Et tu sais que je suis capable de le faire puisque je l'ai déjà fait !"

La petite fille ouvrit des yeux exorbités.

" Comment tu le sais ? Y a que Lily qui le sait... ?"

" Mais c'est ce que je m'évertue à te dire depuis presque 10 minutes ! Je suis Lily ! S'il te plaît Alice, laisse-moi entrer ! C'est vraiment important !"

" Mais je... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je..."

" Alice !"

" D'accord d'accord ! Je t'ouvre !"

Et, confirmant ses dires, le passage s'ouvrit. Lily remercia la fillette et s'engouffra dans le trou qui venait d'apparaître derrière le portrait. La pièce dans laquelle elle venait de pénétrer était une grande pièce aux murs améthyste. Même le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée avait adopté cette couleur, lui donnant un certain aspect troublant. Sinon, la décoration était un peu dans le même style que la salle commune des Serpentard: fauteuils, canapé, petite table... Mais Lily ne pris pas la peine de s'émerveiller devant ce décors qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien de toute façon et monta l'un des escaliers de la tour pour s'arrêter dans un petit dérapage devant la porte qui indiquait: _CINQUIEME ANNEE._

Elle ne pris pas la peine de frapper et entra dans cette nouvelle salle. Elle savait déjà qu'Emilie s'y trouvait. La blonde n'avait certainement pas le coeur à manger. Pas après ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Voulant être seule avec sa meilleure amie, elle verrouilla la porte d'un sort de son cru puis fit quelques pas en direction d'un lit aux rideaux violets fermés. Il n'y avait pas un seul bruit dans la pièce. La blonde devait certainement dormir: pleurer ça fatiguait. Faisant le moins de bruit possible, elle tira le rideau et le spectacle qui s'offrit à elle l'attendrit grandement. Ses yeux brillaient étrangement et l'ombre d'un sourire s'esquissa sur ses fines lèvres.

Dans le lit, recroquevillée sous les couvertures en position foetale, une adolescente aux cheveux blonds cendrés ondulés, un teint couleur pêche dormait paisiblement. Elle avait un ours en peluche dans les bras qu'elle serrait fortement contre son coeur. Lily connaissait ce doudou: c'était le sien, le fameux doudou avec lequel elle avait dormi jusqu'à l'âge de treize. Elle le lui avait offert avant de partir pour l'Angleterre en lui faisant promettre d'en prendre le plus grand soin. Et elle pouvait voir que c'était le cas.

Observant la jeune endormie, Lily s'assis à ses côtés et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Lily se sentait bien, heureuse, en paix avec ses sentiments. Il aurait juste suffit qu'elle la voit... Emilie était magnifique. Une vraie future jeune femme. Elle sentit un doux frôlement contre ses jambes et baissa les yeux sur un chat siamois qui se frottait contre elle. Elle se baissa et le pris dans ses bras.

" Salut toi ! Comment tu vas depuis le temps ? Ravie de voir que tu m'as pas oubliée."

Le chat lui lécha la joue, ronronnant de bien être sous ses caresses.

" Tu aimes toujours autant les caresses, hein ? T'as pas beaucoup changé en 8 mois... T'as pris un peu de poids et tu as grandi mais sinon, rien de bien méchant."

Elle entendit un bruissement de drap et une petite plainte. Elle se retourna et remonta la couette d'Emilie pour la réchauffer un peu plus. Puis se retournant vers le chat:

" C'est bien que tu sois là pour elle Neptune ! Il faut pas la laisser, d'accord ?"

Le dit Neptune miaula et alla à la rencontre de sa maîtresse qui gémissait encore. Elle avait froid. La Serpentard voulu la réchauffer mais au moment où elle amorçait son mouvement, elle rencontra deux yeux bleus violets qui la regardaient avec interrogation.

" Salut !" murmura Lily en souriant.

" Lily ?"

" Non, c'est sa soeur jumelle ! Tu sais, celle qui s'est perdue dans les WC du colonel moutarde !"

Emilie eut un pincement de lèvre et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand Lily la devança.

" Non non, c'est vrai ! Regarde mieux, tu me reconnais pas ? Pourtant tu devrais; même si ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vues toi et moi ! J'ai réussi à ressortir des toilettes - j'y ai mis le temps d'accord mais bon...-, et c'est grâce à Tarzan. C'est lui qui m'a montrée la sortie sinon je serais encore là bas en train de ch..."

Elle fut brutalement attaquée par une masse de cheveux blonds et deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de son coup. Emilie lui avait sauté au coup, la serrant fort comme si sa vie en dépendait.

" Lily... Si tu savais à quel point ça me fait du bien de te voir, de te savoir là, avec moi. Tu m'as tellement manqué..."

" Tu m'as manqué aussi 'Milie !"

Elles restèrent comme ça une bonne dizaine de minutes. Elles ne voulaient pas briser cet instant de peur de gâcher ce qui se passerait par la suite. Aucune fille n'était montée de la salle commune et ce n'était pas plus mal. Le temps passait et elles ne s'étaient toujours pas éloignées l'une de l'autre. La présence de l'autre suffisait. A travers cette étreinte, c'était bien plus que des mots qui transparaissaient. Il y avait aussi de l'amour, de la confiance, du remerciement, de la joie. La joie de s'être retrouvée et de pouvoir être à nouveau ensembles. Elles pleuraient toutes les deux de bonheur. Mais rien n'est éternel; et cet instant magique se devait d'être brisé. Et c'est Emilie qui s'y colla, en pleurant non plus de joie mais de tristesse. Et ça, Lily le ressentit sans mal.

" Lily... sanglota la blonde. Si tu savais... c'est tellement... c'est... ce n'est pas juste..."

Lily resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille.

" Chut... Calme-toi ma puce... je suis là maintenant, tu peux pleurer... je suis là pour recueillir tes larmes..."

" Ils ne savent pas... ils... ils disent que tout va aller mieux... mais il ne savent pas... rien n'ira jamais pour le mieux... pas tant qu'il sera toujours vivant..."

" Je sais ma puce, je sais."

" Ils... pourquoi... ?"

Emilie se recula et regarda Lily dans les yeux. Des larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues mais elle semblait calme, presque sereine comparé à quelques instants plus tôt. Elle voulait lui dire quelque chose et elle le dirait sans s'interrompre.

" Ce matin, j'ai reçu une lettre. Il devait être 3 heures, pas loin. On a entendu un hibou qui tapait à la fenêtre et Aurore lui a ouvert en râlant. Elle était furieuse de s'être fait réveillée à cette heure. Tu la connais ? Donc, elle l'a fait rentré et il est venu directement vers moi. Je n'ai pas osé ouvrir la lettre toute de suite, j'avais peur... Recevoir une lettre à cette heure c'est mauvais signe. Les filles étaient là, autour de moi, elles attendaient que je me décide et finalement je l'ai ouverte. Tout a été flou quand je l'ai parcourue.

_Chère Miss Rose,_

_Nous avons le regret de vous apprendre la mort de vos parents, Dan et Emma Rose, en ce vendredi 14 février suite à une attaque de Mangemorts. Les obsèques auront lieu ce dimanche à 15 heures. Avec nos sincères condoléances, _

_Gradius Félonius Sébastien._

C'est tout ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. Les filles ont voulu me consoler mais je les ai repoussées. Je ne voulais voir que toi. Et tu est venue... !"

Lily avait beaucoup de peine. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'Emilie ait à passer ce par quoi elle était elle-même passée ? Elle voulu lui parler, lui dire quelque chose mais elle s'inquiéta du froncement de sourcil à la fois étonnée et en colère de son amie.

" Tu t'es teint les cheveux ?"

" Heu..."

" Et tes yeux ? Il est passé où le vert de tes yeux ?"

" Ben... c'est à dire que..."

" Et cette odeur c'est quoi ?"

La jeune fille se ratatina sur elle-même. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû fumer, que c'était une mauvaise idée, que la blonde le sentirait tout de suite. Mais elle avait été tellement stressée...

" Ca sent la cigarette ?"

La Serpentard déglutit avec peine. Le ton d'Emilie était accusateur.

_" Vite ! Trouve une excuse Lily... Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? Rien ne sera valable aux yeux d'Emilie... ! Faut quand même que j'essaie ! Mais quoi ? Heu... Vite, vite vite vite vi..."_

Trop tard. Sa meilleure amie était en colère.

" J'arrive pas à le croire ça ! Tu m'avais dit que tu fumerais PLUS ! Et tu AS FUME !"

" Heu... Ben tu sais..."

" LA FERME ! -Ca y est, elle était furieuse et pétait un câble- ET TES CHEVEUX ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT À TES MAGNIFIQUES CHEVEUX ? HEIN ? ET TES YEUX ? OU ELLE EST PASSEE LEUR COULEUR EMERAUDE QUE J'AIMAIS TANT ? POURQUOI T'AS FAIT CA ?"

" Heu... "

" JE NE VEUX PAS LE SAVOIR, LILS ! TU N'AS AUCUNE EXCUSE ! TU VAS ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE REDEVENIR COMME AVANT, EST-CE QUE C'EST ASSEZ CLAIR ? JE VEUX RETROUVER CES COULEURS QUI FAISAIENT QUE TU ETAIS TOI ! CES COULEURS QUI TE METTAIENT TANT EN VALEUR ET QUI FAISAIENT DE TOI UNE FILLE MAGNIFIQUE ! JE DIS PAS QUE T'ES MOCHE COMME CA MAIS TU ETAIS BEAUCOUP MIEUX AVANT !"

" Heu... je... d'accord..."

" ET TU ARRETES DE FUMER OU JE TE JETTE PAR LA FENÊTRE !"

La jeune fille secoua très vite la tête en signe de réponse. Et, tout à coup, la legilimens se radoucit.

" Bien, comme ça c'est réglé !"

Elle lui sourit et la repris dans ses bras.

" Merci d'être venue ma Lils !"

Lily cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises. Elle ne pourrait jamais comprendre les sautes d'humeur de sa meilleure amie qui, la minute suivante, redevenait la douce et tendre Emilie Rose.

**&**

Le concierge, Mr Netoitou, était occupé à nettoyer le grand hall avec du _Nettoy Tout Magic_, rageant, fulminant, maugréant contre tous ces étudiants mal propres et insolent qui faisaient des bêtises et salissaient tout. Il repassait pour la dixième fois sur une tâche tenace du mur qui ne se décidait pas à partir quand, avant même qu'il ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, il était brusquement saisit par deux bras puissant le secouant dans tous les sens. Il eut juste le temps de voir deux grands yeux bleus derrière des lunettes entourés de blanc avant que tout devienne flou. L'homme devant lui le secouait toujours avec violence lui parlant mais il avait du mal à comprendre de quoi il parlait.

" Où est-elle ? Dites-moi où elle est ! Est-ce que vous l'avez vue ?"

" Euh... mais..."

Et voilà qu'une forte envie de vomir le prenait. Même les adultes étaient irrespectueux de nos jours, ben c'était du jolie. Jamais il n'avait été traité comme ça; pas même par un étudiant. Quoi que si on parlait du coup de la crotte de noueux dans son repas... Oh, non ! Ne surtout pas penser à ça sinon il devrait repayer la robe du sorcier qui le secouait comme un vieux pruneau. Robe qu'il avait fort jolie d'ailleurs. Bleue avec des petites nétoiles, waouh ! Et il avait même le chapeau assorti. Ca y est, il voulait la même. Il devrait négocier son salaire avec la directrice.

" Dites-moi où elle est ! Où se trouve Lily Evans ? Vous savez une rousse aux yeux verts... Enfin non, maintenant elle est brune aux yeux gris mais bon... Où est-elle ?"

" Mais je... rubl... arrêtez de me secouer ainsi, Monsieur ! Et peut-être vous répondrais-je !"

L'homme sembla se calmer et reposa le concierge à terre. Tiens, il n'avait même pas remarqué que ses pieds avaient quittés le sol. Enfin bref... Il regarda son agresseur dans l'intention de lui dire sa façon de penser, mais il se figea en reconnaissant l'homme. C'était Albus Dumbledore. Et il souriait le bougre. Il avait faillit le tuer, lui, le plus grand sorcier du monde avec Vous-Savez-Qui, et il souriait. Finalement, la négociation quant à son salaire peu élevé était obligatoire; surtout avec tous les risques qu'il encourait.

" Je suis désolé ! dit Dumbledore. Je me suis laissé un peu importé."

Un peu ? Ben il voyait les choses en petit, lui. Il avait faillit lui arracher les bras et la tête. Et non, il n'exagérait rien. Il reprit contenance et demanda d'une voix calme.

" Je peux quelque chose pour vous, Mr Dumbledore ?"

" Euh... Oui, en effet... Je recherche l'une de mes élèves que je soupçonne être ici."

Mr Netoitou resta sceptique. Il se moquait de lui c'était pas possible ? Une de ses élèves ? Ici ? Il rêvait debout tout simplement. Il y avait bien assez d'étudiant pour lui pourrir la vie ici pour venir en rajouter un - ou une ça revenait au même. Qui avait dit que Dumbledore était complètement loufoque ? Il votait pour lui à la prochaine élection.

" Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, professeur. Ici, il n'y a que des étudiant d'ici !"

Si c'était pas clair...

" Oh mais mon élève est une maligne. Elle a sûrement réussi à déjouer vos sorts de protection... Mais passons ! Pourrais-je parler à madame la directrice ?"

Le concierge cligna des yeux.

" Euh... je... bien sûr... je vous y emmène."

Il posa sceau et balai, râlant intérieurement contre les vieux fous qui l'agressaient parce qu'ils n'étaient pas capables de s'occuper eux-mêmes de leurs étudiants.

**&**

On frappait violemment à la porte comme si on voulait la défoncer. Lily et Emilie sursautèrent, le regard pointé sur la porte qui tremblait sur ses gonds.

" Emilie, ouvre-nous ! Tu vas pas t'enfermer comme ça et arrêter de vivre ?"

" Et surtout tu vas pas nous laisser dormir dans le couloir !"

" Ouvre cette putain de porte, Rose !"

Lily et Emilie se jetèrent un coup d'oeil et rirent de bon coeur. Elles avaient complètement oublié les filles du dortoir: Léna Willer, Mathilde Zecks et Aurore Li.

" Et en plus ça la fait rire ! Emilie, ouvre cette porte sinon on va chercher le prof d'Enchantements !"

Lily regarda Emilie.

" On fait quoi ? demanda-t-elle. On les laisse dans les escaliers ?"

" Ba... Ca leur fera du bien !"

Elles se sourirent machiavéliquement.

" Rose, si tu n'ouvres pas tout de suite je... je... je je je..."

" Essaie toujours !" rit Emilie

" Tu feras quoi Zecks ? L'interrogea Lily."

" Je je je je... J'en sais rien encore mais je le fer... Mais c'est pas la voix d'Emilie ça..."

Les deux amies rirent silencieusement.

" Emilie t'es là ?"

" Non non mais y a le fantôme de ta Grande tante Betty si tu veux !" lança la blonde.

" Ahah, très drôle ! Allez ouvre ! Avec qui tu es ?"

" Avec son amante ! répondit la Serpentard. C'est pour ça qu'on a fermé la porte ! On aimerait un peu de tranquillité."

" Mais... je connais cette voix... mais d'où... ?"

" Ben cherche Willer, parce que je vous ouvrirai pas tant que vous aurez pas trouvé."

" Sale peste !"

" Respecte tes supérieurs Li !"

Lily et Emilie étaient complètement écroulées sur le lit, essayant de faire passer leur crampe.

" Mais... c'est pas possible... cette voix... je sais que je la connais..."

Lily pris une voix grave et s'exclama:

" As-tu enfin trouvé Léna Willer ? Je suis... ta conscience !"

S'en fut trop pour Emilie qui rit tellement qu'elle tomba du lit. Et Lily se précipita rapidement sur elle, inquiète.

" Merde, 'Milie tu vas bien ?"

Mais la blonde riait tellement qu'elle n'arrivait pas à en placer une.

" Heu... 'Milie, tu vas bien ?"

" Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe derrière ?"

" Ben... 'Milie est en train de s'étouffer de rire et elle s'est fait mal aux fesses, je crois..."

" Ah ça c'est malin Evans ! T'as toujours étais mal..."

" Haw ! s'exclama une voix étouffée derrière la porte. Mathilde t'as trouvé ! C'est Lily !"

" Lily ? Mais n'importe quoi, Lily est... Merde Lily, c'est toi ?"

La jeune fille secoua la tête en signe de désespérance totale et reporta son attention sur Emilie qui pleurait à présent de rire. Lily était inquiète: elle savait que c'était la façon de la blonde de craquer. Emilie avait mal et elle lâchait toute sa peine en pleurant de rire. Elle lui parlait, essayant de calmer ce fou rire qui prenait son amie mais rien à faire. Et derrière les filles continuaient de s'énerver.

" Lily ouvre cette porte !"

" Maintenant !"

Mais elle ne faisait pas attention. Elle avait pris Emilie dans ses bras et tentait de la rassurer, de la laisser aller... Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Alors, respirant un bon coup tandis qu'Emilie riait de plus en plus de façon hystérique, elle lui administra une gifle spectaculaire qui aurait suffit à la faire valser si elle ne se cramponnait pas à Lily. Aussitôt, la légilimens s'arrêta de rire, les yeux exorbités.

" Tu vas mieux ?" lui demanda la brunette.

Pour toute réponse Emilie cligna des yeux.

" C'était quoi ce bruit ?"

" Pourquoi y a plus personne qui rit ?"

" Lily, Emilie, ça va ?"

Ne lâchant pas Emilie du regard comme pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, Lily attrapa sa baguette et jeta le contre sort à la porte qui s'ouvrit instantanément, laissant immédiatement s'écrouler une brune et deux blondes les unes sur les autres. Mais elle n'y prit pas garde, tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était Emilie la remerciant silencieusement et se tournant vers les trois nouvelles venues, un regard moqueur.

" C'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes !" leur dit-elle en souriant.

" On écoutait pas !" lança Léna.

" Non non, on écoutait pas." dit Aurore.

Mathilde fut la dernière à se relever. Lily observa un instant le trio. Mathilde était une blonde au visage rondelet et à l'air timide. Aurore, la brune était plutôt grande, de type asiatique et affichait un air colérique. Quant à Léna, elle était blonde, grande et était en train d'épousseter sa robe et d'en enlever les plis.

Toutes trois portèrent leur attention sur les deux filles toujours assises au sol.

" Qu'est-ce que vous faites par terre ?"

" Heu..."

" Je te l'ai dit Mathilde, Emilie est tombée par terre."

" Ah..."

Léna et Aurore ouvrirent soudain des yeux estomaqué.

" Lily ? Mais... Qu'est-ce que..."

" Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ?"

" Ah c'est vrai tiens... j'avais pas vu..."

Léna et Aurore lancèrent un regard assassin à Mathilde.

" Ben... Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?"

**&**

Dumbledore se trouvait dans le bureau de Mrs McElhone, la directrice. C'était une vieille dame plutôt âgée et à l'air malicieux. En fait, on aurait presque dit Dumbledore en version féminine mais sans la barbe. Albus venait de lui relater les raisons de sa présence ici, et la directrice avait fermé les yeux, semblant réfléchir. Finalement, après quelques instants de silence, elle rouvrit les yeux, les posant sur son confrères, un petit sourie aux lèvres.

" Si je comprends bien où vous voulez en venir Albus, Lily Evans serait revenue ? Je veux dire, qu'en ce moment même elle se trouverait dans Salem ?"

" En effet Amanda, c'est le cas."

" Mais comment ? Il y a pourtant de nombreux sortilèges qui protègent le château."

" Amanda, vous connaissez Lily tout aussi bien que moi. Et vous savez qu'il ne faut jamais la sous-estimer. Lily a certainement dû mettre à profit les sortilèges luttant contre la Magie Noire."

" Hum... Oui Albus, vous devez avoir raison. De plus, ce n'est un secret pour personne que Lily est une fille très intelligente et qui plus est très douée en Enchantements."

Elle attrapa une boîte de réglisse et en proposa au directeur de Poudlard qui accepta volontiers.

" Dites-moi Amanda... Auriez-vous vu Miss Rose aujourd'hui ?"

" Hélas non ! Elle ne s'est pas présentée en cours. C'est bien malheureux tout cela... Ces pauvres filles qui perdent leurs seules attaches... Le Seigneur des Ténèbres devient de plus en plus puissant chaque jour. Emilie voit régulièrement Sabrina Turner. Vous savez, la dire..."

" Directrice du département des pouvoirs ultra développés. En effet je suis au courant."

" A raison de deux fois par semaine. Il semble qu'elle ait fait de grands progrès..."

" Cela n'est pas plus mal. Elle doit savoir utiliser son pouvoir; et à bon escient."

" Avez-vous avancé avec Miss Evans ?"

" Lily fait de gros progrès de son côté également. Mais... le surplus de sentiments qui l'habite peut provoquer certains dégâts. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui j'ai réussi à empêcher des désastres. Mais viendra un jour où je ne serais pas là..."

" C'est bien malheureux. A leur âge... Avoir de telles responsabilités ne doit pas être facile."

" Hum... C'est toujours difficile. Mais elles continuent de repousser Voldemort."

Elle tressaillit en entendant le nom maudit.

" Albus, ne prononcez pas ce nom. C'est mauvais."

" Amanda, je vous croyais plus sage que cela. La peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accentuer la peur de la chose elle-même. Peu nombreux sont les gens qui osent le dire mais rien que ce fait permet de le repousser, de lutter. En le prononçant, vous montrez que vous n'avez pas peur."

" Justement Albus ! Comme beaucoup, comme tous ces gens qui refusent de le prononcer, j'ai peur."

" Vous ne donnez pas l'exemple. Lily et Emilie ont appris à le prononcer, pour lui montrer que jamais elles ne seraient ses esclaves. Elles veulent se battre et elle montrent le chemin à suivre."

" Et à quels sacrifices Albus ? Pouvez-vous me le dire ? Elles se battent et perdent tout ce qu'elles ont !"

" Il est vrai oui... Mais Lily m'a dit un jour des mots que je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier. Savez-vous quels sont-ils ?"

McElhone hocha négativement la tête.

" Elle m'a dit exactement ces mot:_ des gens meurent tous les jours et mes parents font partis de ces gens. Mais plus que tout, je sais qu'ils auraient aimé que je me batte. Je les perds eux, aujourd'hui, mais qui sait peut-être que demain 1000 autres vivront grâce à leur mort. Je les ai sacrifié et je m'en veux. Mais je l'ai fait pour la bonne cause. Je l'ai fait pour que demain, les enfants puissent jouer dehors sans avoir peur, je l'ai fait pour que les parents puissent vivre chaque nouveau jour sans avoir peur pour eux pour leurs enfants et pour leurs amis. Je l'ai fait pour que demain des milliers de sourires éclairent la Terre. Et ce jour là, plus que tout, je serais heureuse. Et je sais que mes parents aussi._ Voilà ce qu'elle m'a dit Amanda. Et ces paroles jamais je ne pourrais les oublier. Et elles m'ont encore plus donné l'envie de me battre pour qu'un jour des milliers de sourires éclairent notre planète."

" Lily est sage. Peu de jeunes de son âge peuvent se vanter de posséder cette sagesse. Et il en va de même pour Emilie."

" Elles sont passées par beaucoup d'épreuves; et jamais elles n'on faibli. Au contraire, elles en sont ressorties plus fortes."

Il y eu un nouveau silence puis la directrice se leva en soupirant.

" Allez Albus ! Allons chercher notre fugueuse !"

**&**

Assises sur le lit d'Emilie, les cinq filles se goinfraient de bonbons, racontant _Les merveilleuses aventures de Lily Evans à Poudlard_ comme les avait surnommées Aurore. Elles riaient de toutes les casses que Lily avaient pu envoyer aux étudiants et qu'elle se faisait un malin plaisir à relater. Elles avaient bien rigolé en apprenant que Lily avait raconté à tout le monde qu'un certain Malfoy était gay, ce qui était totalement faux bien sûr. Léna et Mathilde avaient failli avoir une crise cardiaque en apprenant que Lily avait dit à tout le monde qu'elle aussi était homosexuelle. Puis les quatre étaient parties dans un fou rire incontrôlable quand elle leur avait dit que Cassandre l'avait évitée pendant un moment en croyant qu'elle lui plaisait. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas passé une aussi bonne soirée. Elle avait retrouvée sa meilleure amie et rien ne pouvait la rendre plus heureuse. Et puis elle avait oublié à quel point Léna, Mathilde et Aurore étaient des chouettes filles. Et le mieux était peut-être le fait qu'Emilie ait oublié son malheur le temps de cette soirée. Mais, elle qui adorait Emilie, elle l'aurait bien tué lorsque celle ci avait dit une chose à ne pas dire.

" Au fait Lily, comment va James ? Tu ne nous en a pas parlé une seule fois de tout ton discours..."

Elle avait dit ça l'air de rien mais la Serpentard la soupçonnait de l'avoir fait exprès. Les réactions des trois autres ne se firent pas attendre: elles gloussèrent de curiosité.

_" Espèce de sale traîtresse !"_

_" Moi aussi je t'aime !"_

_" Tu me paieras ça 'Milie."_

_" Mais oui, j'en suis sûre. Mais en attendant... réponds à ma question Lils !"_

" Roooooo... C'est qui James ?" s'enquit rapidement Léna.

" Un garçon ?" demanda Aurore.

" C'est personne ! Bon, je vous ai pas raconté la fois où..." essaya-t-elle de se défiler.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Mathilde.

" Lily, c'est qui James ?"

" Je vous dit que c'est personne d'intéressant ! Un pauvre naze débarqué d'une autre galax..."

" LILY !'

Ces quatre cris la firent sursauter.

" Bon bon, d'accord, vous avez gagné."

" Ouais !"

Léna et Emilie se tapèrent dans les mains.

" C'est un garçon de 5ème année il étudie à Gryffondor. C'est tout !"

_" Lils !"_

_" Mais y a rien d'autre à dire !"_

_" Tu préfères peut-être que je leur donne ma version !"_

_" Grrrr..."_

Elle soupira.

" Il me court après depuis le premier jour et me lâche pas d'une semelle."

" Et il est mignon ?"

" Ben... heu... il est pas mal..." bafouilla-t-elle en rougissant.

" Ca veut tout dire ! Hurla Mathilde en sautant de joie. Lily est amoureuse !"

" Ca va pas non ? Je ne pourrais jamais être amoureuse de ce..."

Mais le baiser qu'il lui avait donné lui revint en mémoire. Bien sûr que oui elle l'aimait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le dire à tout le monde, c'était trop dangereux pour lui.

_" Lily, _la rassura Emilie. _Tu sais que tout ira bien. Léna, Aurore et Mathilde sont digne de confiance."_

La jeune fille lu sourit puis, se tournant vers les autres:

" Peut-être..." finit-elle par dire, énigmatique.

" Waouh ! C'est Jonathan qui va être jaloux."

" Mais au fait, en parlant de Jonathan... lança Emilie en souriant. Il va être ravie que notre Lils soit de retour dans notre bonne vieille Amérique. Et plus particulièrement dans notre bon vieux Salem."

" Ah non ! Râla Lily. Je veux pas le voir. Il m'a pas manqué !Brrrr... Rien qu'en pensant à lui j'en ai des frissons d'horreur."

Elles éclatèrent de rire.

" En tout cas, je peux t'assurer Lily que toi tu lui as manqué. Il paraît qu'il fait des choses cochonnes dans son lit en pensant à toi. C'est Grégoire qui me l'a dit."

" Merci Aurore, c'est très gentil de ta part de vouloir me rendre malade."

" Mais de rien !"

Puis elles éclatèrent de nouveau de rire. Cependant, ces rires s'évanouirent très vite lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de leur chambre. Paniqués, les filles attrapèrent Lily et cachèrent dans la salle de bain en deux trois mouvements. Emilie se jeta sur son lit et attrapa un bouquin qu'elle fit semblant de lire, Mathilde feint de chercher quelque chose sous son lit, Léna caressa sa chouette comme si de rien n'était et Aurore alla ouvrir, en s'assurant que la Poudlardienne était nul part en vue. Mais elle se figea en voyant un vieux sorcier avec une longue barbe blanche lui sourire affectueusement.

" Bonsoir Mademoiselle Li ! Puis-je entrer ?"

" Heu... je... oui..."

Le vieux sorcier entra dans la salle et salua tout le monde d'un signe de la tête. Emilie faisait un effort surhumain pour ne pas éclater de rire. Elle savait pertinemment que le directeur de Poudlard était là pour une seule raison. Et cette raison était cachée dans la salle de bain.

" C'est bien calme tout à coup, dit le vieux sorcier en souriant. Est-ce moi qui vient de casser l'ambiance ? Où sont passés les rires que j'entendais il y a tout juste une minute ?"

La legilimens n'y teint plus et éclata de rire sous l'oeil bienveillant de Dumbledore et étonnés des filles.

" Dans la salle de bain." laissa-t-elle échapper entre deux éclats de rire.

" Je vous remercie de votre sincérité Miss Rose."

" Mais je vous en prie !"

Mais le directeur n'eut pas à se rendre jusqu'à la dite salle car Lily en sortit aussitôt exaspérée.

" Miss Evans ? Quelle curieuse coïncidence de vous voir ici !"

" Coïncidence, hein ?"

Dumbledore lui sourit franchement.

**&**

Dumbledore lui permit de passer le week-end avec sa meilleure amie. Lily n'avait pas eu à tenter de le convaincre très longtemps. Il avait vite fait d'accepter; surtout lorsqu'elle lui avait dit vouloir être présente pour l'enterrement qui aurait lieu de dimanche. Le vieil homme avait alors averti le professeur McGonagall, lui donnât des ordres puisqu'il avait désiré rester également. Et Lily lui en était reconnaissant.

Elle avait passé tout son samedi avec les filles et tout le monde avait été plus qu'étonné en la voyant débarquer pour le déjeuner. Les murmures et les idées les plus folles concernant les raisons de sa présence à Salem allaient bon train. Le cauchemar dans cette histoire avait commencé lorsqu'elle avait croisé Jonathan, alias Toumou, dans un couloir. Il n'avait cessé de la reluquer et à un moment Emilie n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui faire remarque que l'une de ses mains avait disparue sous son pantalon. Elle en avait encore des frissons, c'était répugnant. Mais Léna et Aurore étaient vite partie lui parler de James pour lui faire comprendre que, malheureusement pour lui, son coeur était pris. Bien heureusement pour elles, elles n'avaient donné son nom de famille et c'était préférable. Lily redoutait que cela ne vienne aux oreilles de Tom mais Emilie l'avait rassurée. Cette dernière était restée étrangement calme tout au long de la journée. Elle profitait du moment présent et aucune allusion à ses parents n'avait été faite. Cependant, le soir même, Emilie avait rejoint la Serpentard dans le lit qui lui avait été attribué.

" Lily, tu dors ?"

" Hum..."

Lily ouvrit doucement les yeux. La blonde était devant elle et avait les yeux brillant.

" Je... je peux dormir avec toi ?"

Lily l'observa un instant, remarquant une larme glissait sur la joue de son amie. Elle se recula un peu dans son lit et ouvrit la couverture pour la laisser entrer. Finalement, elle se retrouva avec Emilie collée contre elle, pleurant silencieusement.

" J'appréhende demain." lâcha-t-elle.

Lily ne dit rien, attendant qu'elle continue.

" Parce que demain... quand ils seront enterrés... ça voudra dire que c'est réellement fini, Lils... Je ne les verrais plus jamais..."

La brune resserra son étreinte.

" Je m'en veux tellement de les avoir mêlés à ça... comme Erynn... Ils n'avaient rien à voir dans tout ça... ils étaient innocents... Tu sais... je leur avais dit que c'était ma faute pour Erynn, qu'elle était morte à cause de moi... ce jour là, papa m'a giflée. Il l'avait jamais fait avant... Puis ils m'ont prise dans leurs bras, ils m'ont dit que j'avais pas le droit de dire ça, que rien n'était pas faute. Que je devais me battre... Alors j'ai continué à me battre, même quand je n'en avais plus envie... Se doutaient-ils au moins qu'eux aussi risquaient la même mort ? Se doutaient-ils aussi qu'ils allaient mourir de la même manière qu'elle ? Et là aussi à cause de moi ?"

" Ce n'est pas entièrement ta faute 'Milie ! Je ne te dirais pas que tu n'es pas responsable parce que ce serait hypocrite de ma part ! Je ressens la même chose que toi, moi aussi je sais que je suis coupable de la mort de mes parents, de celle de Lionel... Mais dis-toi que le principal fautif c'est Tom. C'est lui qui nous les enlèves, ce n'est pas toi qui les as tués de tes mains..."

" C'est pour ça que j'aime parler avec toi Lils. Parce que toi tu me comprends, tu me comprends parce que tu es passée aussi passée par là... Les autres n'arrêtent pas de me dire que je ne suis pas responsable, que tout est de _sa_ faute... Ils ne savent pas..."

Elles finirent par s'endormir de cette manière, enlacées l'une contre l'autre. Et cette nuit là, les rêves furent des plus doux pour l'une comme pour l'autre.

Le lendemain Emilie était blanche comme un linge. Elle ne voulait rien avaler et rester collée à Lily. Et cette dernière ne rechignait pas, bien au contraire. Elle voulait rester avec sa meilleure amie. Elle savait que si Emilie restait comme ça accrochée à son bras c'était pour ne pas craquer, pour avoir son soutient. Pas seulement un soutien moral. Lily sentait que si elle s'éloignait, Emilie ne tiendrait pas debout. Ses jambes flageolaient et elle risquait fort de s'écrouler au sol.

Durement l'enterrement, tout était silencieux. Seuls des sanglots étouffés étaient perçus à travers les paroles du prêtres. Lily pleurait à chaudes larmes mais ce n'était rien comparé à Emilie qui devenait de plus en plus pâle au fur et à mesure de l'avancement du prêtre dans son monologue. Emilie avait demandé à ce que Emma et Dan soient enterrés à côté d'Erynn.

" Comme ça, ils se retrouveront plus vite." avait-elle dit à Lily.

Les deux tombes avaient été choisies avec soin par la jeune fille. Blanc, c'était la couleur dominante ce jour là. Le professeur Dumbledore était là, juste derrière elles, une main sur l'épaule d'Emilie qui, Lily le voyait, lui était reconnaissante d'être venu. Et elle lui avait même demandé de dire un mot pour eux, lui qui les avait connus.

" Emma et Dan... étaient les gens les plus merveilleux qu'il soit. Courageux et forts, ils ont maintes fois défendu le bien. Ils avaient des idéaux qu'ils ne cachaient pas, au risque de se faire de nombreux ennemis. Ils avaient beaucoup de coeur, et tout l'amour qu'ils possédaient, ils l'ont donné à leurs filles. Et ils avaient aussi beaucoup de caractère. Dan était un homme fier et orgueilleux, Emma avait beaucoup de répondant. Et il se trouve que... l'on retrouve les mêmes qualités chez Emilie. Pauvres de nous."

Lily eut un petit sourire alors qu'Emilie émettait un léger rire.

" Ils étaient prés à tout pour leurs enfants. Ca il faut dire qu'elles étaient pourries gâtées..."

" Même pas vrai d'abord..." souffla Emilie, essuyant quelques larmes.

Mais cela ne servait à rien, elles revenaient encore et toujours à la charge.

" Ils étaient prés à donner leur vie pour elles..."

A cette phrase, Emilie serra d'avantage la main de Lily.

" Ils étaient heureux tous les quatre et... ils rendaient le bonheur autour d'eux. Ils n'ont jamais cessé de se battre. Le malheur les a frappés une fois en leur arrachant leur petite Erynn et malgré cela ils se sont battus. Le monde sorcier se souviendra toujours d'eux comme les personnes les meilleures qu'il soit, comme un couple qui, jusqu'au bout, s'est battu pour la liberté et le bonheur. Nous ne les oublierons jamais. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Emma, Dan... Nous vous remercions de toute cette joie que vous installés dans nos coeurs, nous vous remercions pour tout le bien que vous avez répandu autour de vous."

Ce fut au tour d'Emilie. La jeune fille avança vers les tombes. Lily voulu lui lâcher la main pour la laisser aller mais Emilie refuser de la lâcher. C'était la façon d'Emilie de lui dire: " Reste avec moi." Alors Lily resta avec elle et elle pris son amie dans ses bras alors qu'elle parlait, les yeux posés sur ce qui servait désormais de lit à ses parents.

" Maman, papa..."

Lily l'encouragea à continuer, posant sa tête contre son épaule.

" ... Je sais pas vraiment quoi dire... par quoi commencer... Il y a tant de choses que j'aurais voulu vous dire... que j'aurais voulu faire avec vous... Peut-être que je devrais commencer par vous demander pardon... Pardon d'avoir était une source de soucis pour vous, pardon de vous avoir fait des peurs bleus quand j'étais encore petite, pardon de vous avoir désobéi à plusieurs reprises... En fait, il y a tant de choses pour lesquelles je dois vous le demander... Et merci aussi... Merci d'avoir été mes parents, d'avoir été des parents géniaux, merci d'avoir toujours été là pour moi. Merci de m'avoir aimé tout simplement. Aimer... Je me rends compte aujourd'hui que je ne vous l'ai pas dit assez souvent, pas assez par rapport à tout l'amour que vous avez pu me donner. Vous m'avez aimé comme tout le monde mérite de l'être et des fois... je me dis que je ne méritais pas votre amour... que vous étiez trop... trop... J'arrive pas à trouver mes mots... Mais aujourd'hui, je veux le dire, cette phrase que je ne vous ai pas dite depuis... depuis trop longtemps selon moi... Je veux pouvoir vous le dire une dernière fois, où même vous le dire chaque jour... Papa, maman... je suis bien consciente que je ne pourrais jamais vous remercier assez pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi... et même des milliers de_ " Je t'aime" _ne suffiraient pas pour vous dire et vous faire comprendre à quel point c'est vrai... Mais je... je tiens à vous le dire... Papa, maman...je vous aime... plus que tout au monde..."

**Fin du chapitre 13.**

Snif, c'est trop triste. J'ai pleuré comme un bébé en écrivant l'enterrement. Ouain... j'en ai mal aux yeux maintenant, c'est malin ça ! J'espère que je serais récompensée pour les larmes que j'ai versées, hein ? Une chtite review ? Au départ, je voulais rajouter une scène après l'enterrement mais après ça faisait un chapitre trop long et puis... je trouvais que ça collait mieux dans le prochain. Kissous à tous et encore merci de me lire.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimers: La plupart des personnages de cette fiction ne m' appartiennent pas. Ils sont l' oeuvre de Joanne comme tout le monde le sait. Je lui ai pourtant jeté un Imperium mais elle est imunisée. C' est pas juste! Snifsnif...Pour continuer sur les disclaimers, seuls les personnages tels que Emilie ou encore Cassandre ( deux persos à venir ) sont le fruit de mon imagination débordante.

Résumé: Lily Evans est une jeune orpheline depuis quelques mois maintenant, et se voit dans l'obligation de quitter l'institut Salem pour se rendre au collège Poudlard et y commencer sa 5eme année. Cependant, la vie n'y sera guerre facile entre les coups bas aux - ou des - Maraudeurs, des rêves plus qu'étranges et agaçants, et un mage noir bien décidé à s'emparer d'elle ou plus particulièrement de CE qui lui appartient...

Note: Cette fic se déroulera sur la 5, 6 et dernière année de Lily et des Maraudeurs.

_**Chapitre 14.**_

Découverte,

Lily et Emilie étaient chacune dans les bras l'une de l'autre, ne parvenant pas à se détacher de leur étreinte. L'heure de la séparation était venue; il était temps pour Lily de rentrer à Poudlard avec son directeur.

" Prends soin de toi, ma 'Milie !" souffla Lily en la serrant fort.

" Ne t'en fais pas, Lils ! Je suis dure comme la brique."

" Je sais, et c'est d'ailleurs l'une des raisons qui font que je suis contente d'être ton amie."

La blonde fronça légèrement des sourcils et Lily crut bon de s'expliquer.

" Ben ouais ! Comme ça je risque pas de me faire cogner par toi puisque tu ne frappes que tes ennemis."

" Oh, vous pourriez être surprise, Lily Evans ! Si la prochaine fois que je vous vois vous n'êtes pas redevenue rousse et que je ne retrouve pas vos magnifiques prunelles vertes... vous passerez un mauvais quart d'heure ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?"

La Serpentard sourit.

" Alors je crois que j'ai tout intérêt à acheter le matériel nécessaire au plus vite."

" Plutôt, oui !"

Un peu plus loin, derrière Emilie, Dumbledore regardait la scène d'un air attendri, tout en discutant avec Mrs McElhone.

" Regradez les toutes les deux ! Ne sont-elles pas adorables ?" dit la vieille femme.

" Elles sont fortes ! Et c'est leur amitié qui leur donne cette force."

Le vieux sorcier sourit en disant cela et croisa le regard de Lily. Il lui fit un clin d'oeil, la faisant froncer des sourcils à son tour.

" Qu'est-ce que ce vieux fou mijotte encore ?"

Sa meilleure amie se dégagea de l'étreinte et se tourna vers les deux sorciers. Elle haussa les épaules.

" Qui sait ? dit-elle. Il ne fait jamais rien au hasard."

" Mmm... Justement, ce n'est guère trés rassurant si tu veux mon avis."

Elles pouffèrent. Il était vrai que les idées folles de Dumbledore leur avaient souvent attiré des ennuis et elles avaient appris à s'en méfier. L'objet de leurs pensées finit par s'approcher d'elles, accompagné de la directrice de Salem.

" Qu'est-ce qui peut bien vous faire rire ?"

" Rien !" répondirent-elles en coeur, souriant d'avantage.

" Attendez ! Chhhuuuuuuttttttt, écoutez !"

Elles jetèrent un coup d'oeil à McElhone qui, comme elles, ne comprenait pas. Elles obéirent donc et tendirent l'oreille. Mais il n'y avait rien, pas même un seul bruissement de feuille ou piaiellement d'oiseau. Le jour n'était pas encore tout à fait levé.

" Vous entendez ?"

Emilie lança un regard à Lily qui signifiait clairement_ " Il se sent pas bien ou c'est encore l'une de ses farces loufoques ?" _

" Ca siffle... J'ai l'oreille qui siffle."

" Il a pété une durite !" s'exclama Lily.

Elles explosèrent de rire, sous l'oeil redevenu malicieux de Dumbledore. Bien sûr, Lily savait qu'il n'était pas dupe et qu'il savait dés le départ qu'elles parlaient de lui mais il en fallait beaucoup plus pour le choquer. Ce qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement, c'était de voir ces deux jeunes filles que le malheur avait frappé tant de fois continuer à vivre et à sourire dans un moment aussi tragique.

" Bien, je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de rentrer, Miss Evans. Il se fait tard."

" Il n'est que 5 heures..."

" Oui, mais il en est 6 de plus à Poudlard; et je suis certain que de nombreuses personnes s'interrogent et s'inquiettent sur votre abscence."

Emilie eut un toussotement dans lequel le mot James fut trés disctinct et cela lui vallut un regard noir de sa meilleure amie, ainsi qu'un petit rire de Dumbledore.

" Je préfèrerais de loin rester ici avec 'Milie."

" Hélas, les bonnes choses - tout comme les mauvaises- ont une fin. D'ailleurs, je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous donner une retenue une fois que nous serons de retour au collège."

" Pourquoi ?"

Ce fut Emilie qui répondit:

" Pour avoir séché les cours, pour être sortie du collège sans permission, pour avoir pris le NMGV illégalement sans titre de transport, pour avoir inquiété le personnel de Poudlard au grand complet, pour avoir déjoué les pièges de Salem et avoir utilisé ton pouvoir sur trois étudiants de 3ème année, pour avoir menacé la pauvre petite Alice, pour..."

" Ouais ouais, c'est bon... Pas la peine d'en rajouter."

La jeune fille lui sourit.

" Mais c'était pour la bonne cause, je suis sûre que le professeur Dumbledore ne sera pas trop sévère sur la punition. Et puis... j'était contente de te voir ma Lils. Et ça m'a fait le plus grand bien que tu sois là."

Mais ladite Lily croisa les bras, feintant un air boudeur.

" Vous êtes adorables quand vous boudez, Miss Evans !" dit la directrice pour l'embêter.

" Oui, peut-être que James aimerait que tu le boudes comme ça !"

Elle faillit s'étrangler.

Finallement, aprés de nouvelles embrassades et une nouvelle et longue étreinte, Lily finit par s'accrocher fermement au directeur de Poudlard afin de transplaner au collège.

" Oh, et Lily ! N'oublie pas de t'occuper de tu sais quoi si tu ne veux pas recevoir une coup de brique dans la tête, ma puce !"

" Je serais bien tentée de l'oublier rien que pour t'embêter !"

" Libre à toi de voir si tu veux te prendre un mur de brique en pleine tête !"

La Serpentard sourit.

" Je m'en souviendrais !"

" Tu ferais bien, oui !"

Une légère secousse la fit rafermer sa prise au directeur de Poudlard alors qu'elle se savait partir pour Poudlard. Elle croisa une dernière fois les yeux lilas de sa meilleure amie avant que l'image ne devienne floue et qu'elle ne parvienne plus à distinguer quoi que ce soit. La nausée la prit subitement, lui confirmant ce qu'elle redoutait depuis le début: elle était toujours aussi malade pendant les transplanages. Une suite de décors floue et impossible à identifier apparut devant ses yeux. La seule chose dont elle avait réellement conscience et qu'elle parvenait à identifier c'était Dumbledore, à ses côtés, qui la tenait fermement également pour éviter de la perdre.

Lily se souvenait l'une des nombreuses anecdotes qu'il lui avait raconté. Il parraitrait que son frère, Alberfort Dumbledore, l'aurait perdu quand ils étaient encore jeunes. Albus était encore un petit garçon à l'époque; et son grand frère l'avait pris avec lors d'un transplanage, ne pouvant le laisser seul à la maison. Seulement, le plus vieux avait perdu son petit frère en cours de route et celui qui deviendrait le plus grand directeur que Poudlard ait jamais eu s'était retrouvé dans un zoo moldu, dans la cage des gorilles qui lui avaient fait partagé leur habituelle scéance de dépouillage. En apprenant cela, Lily n'avait pu s'empêcher de dire qu'elle comprenait mieux pourquoi il faisait souvent des singeries.

Elle sentit doucement ses pieds se poser sur quelque chose de dure et la fluidité cessa. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour constater qu'elle était dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier lui sourit avant d'aller prendre place derrière son bureau et de prendre un bonbon au citron et d'en proposer un à son élève.

" L'aterrissage n'est pas trop sec, Miss Evans ?" lui demanda-t-il.

" Non, ça peut aller. C'est le départ qui est le plus désagréable."

Elle s'avança dans le bureau et alla caresser Fumseck, qui les regardait tous deux avec un air emplie de curiosité.

" Bien !"

La voix du sorcier s'éleva, catégorique, et Lily lui donna toute son attention.

" J'avais pensé à une retenue exemplaire pour votre cas, Miss."

" C'est à dire ?" demanda-t-elle, pas trés rassurée.

" La salle des trophée est remplie de coupes qui ont toutes un trés grand besoin d'être nettoyées."

" Et vous voulez que je m'en occupe !"

" Quelle perspicacité !" se moqua le directeur.

La Serpentard soupira.

" Bon, de toute façon c'est pas comme si j'étais pas habituée. Maman me demandait souvent de l'aider à faire le ménage quand je rentrais pour les vacances."

" Parfaitement ! Et d'ailleurs, ne m'aviez vous pas dit que vous aimeriez visiter cette salle ?"

" ..."

Le vieux sorcier lui sourit.

" La coupe que vous cherchez se trouve sur la troisième étagère de gauche quand vous faites face au tableau de Cordek Brack. Rangée numéro 67, planche numéro 6. Votre retenue aura lieu ce soir à 20 heures alors ne la ratez pas. Sur ce, bonne journée Miss."

Et avant que Lily ait eu le temps de dire quelque chose, elle se retrouva à la porte. Un sourire amusé vint rapidement fleurir sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle restait prostré devant la gargouille de pierre. Une retenue, hein ? Surtout une raison d'aller voir de plus prés la coupe à laquelle que Jedusor avait eu droit pour service rendu à l'école. Elle n'arriverait jamais à s'y faire, à cette façon que Dumbledore avait de tirer avantage de tout. C'était vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel; et un jour elle trouverait moyen de lui rendre la pareille.

Elle se mit lentement en route vers la salle commune des Serpentards. Une chose la chiffonait brusquement... Jedusor avait reçu une coupe à son nom pour avoir résolu l'affaire de la _Chambre des Secrets_, d'aprés les dires du directeur. Mais pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? Quel intérêt aurait-il eu à dénoncer le coupable ? D'autant plus que l'histoire était connue. Et seul l'héritier de Serpentard avait, dit-on, le pouvoir d'ouvrir la _Chambre_. Or, il s'avérait que Voldemort était l'héritier par le sang de Salazard Serpentard. Mais ce n'était pourtant pas lui qui l'avait ouverte puisqu'il avait trouvé le coupable et l'avait dénoncé... Rien n'était vraiment normal dans cette histoire... **( 1) **A moins que... Oui, elle devait en avoir le coeur net. Elle irait voir cette coupe de plus pré et peut-être trouverait-elle des réponses à ses interrogations.

Tout à ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas Rogue qui s'avançait à grands pas furieux vers elle. Pour dire vrai, elle ne remarqua sa présence que lorsque ce dernier lui hurla dessus.

" MERDE EVANS ! OU T'ETAIS PASSEE ?"

Elle sursauta sur le coup de la surprise avant de froncer les sourcils à cause du ton employé par son condisciple. Ce dernier venait de se poster devant elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

" Eh, on se calme là ! lui lança-t-elle avec agacement. Je t'ai rien fait à ce que je sache ! Et au lieu de me casser les oreilles, tu pourrais me dire "_ Oh, salut Evans ! Où étais-tu passée ? Je me faisais un sang d'encre_." Ce à quoi je t'aurais répondu que ça ne te regardait pas et que j'en avais rien à faire que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Mais c'est juste pour le principe, tu saisis ?"

Il tira une grimace à marquer dans les annales et Lily remarqua alors qu'il avait un énorma hamtum à l'oeil gauche.

" Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton oeil ?" demanda-t-elle tant c'était pas joli à voir.

" Ca ? Oh, ça c'est rien ! dit-il avec ironie. ce n'est pas grand chose. C'EST JUSTE LE POING DE POTTER QUE JE ME SUIS PRIS DANS LA FACE QUAND JE LUI AI DIT QUE JE SAVAIS PAS OU T'ETAIS ET QUE J'EN AVAIS RIEN A FOUTRE ! ET QUE MÊME SI JE LE SAVAIS JE LE LUI DIRAIS PAS !"

" ..."

" Eh oui, Evans ! Il ne s'est même pas encombré de sa baguette. J'ai passé tout mon samedi enfermé dans mon dortoir pour éviter de m'en reprendre une. Mais là bas, c'est Malfoy qui m'a pourri l'existence. Et lui, sa baguette il l'utilise. Et là, c'est mon dimanche tout entier que j'ai passé à l'infirmerie avec des courbatures plein le dos ! J'ai passé un week-end de chiotte, et c'est ta PUTAIN DE FAUTE, EVANS !"

Elle haussa les épaules et le dépassa. Il la rattrapa et marcha à sa hauteur.

" Ca te tuerait de t'excuser ?"

" Non mais ça m'écorcherais la bouche. Je ne suis en rien responsable de tes problèmes, Rogue ! Si tu avais un peu plus de caractère, les choses ne se seraient pas passés comme ça. Que je sois là ou pas n'y aurais rien changé. Et puis, si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai pas passé un week-end des plus extras non plus."

" T'as pas passé ton week-end à te faire taper dessus, toi !" lança le brun avec dédain.

" Non, je l'ai passé au cimetière !"

Cette phrase refroidit largement l'atmosphère qui était, jusque là, trés chaude. Rogue se raidit.

" Désole, je savais pas."

" Eh bien, quand on ne sait pas on se la ferme !"

Ils arrivèrent au grand hall d'entrée. Une file d'élèves se pressaient déjà dans la Grande Salle. Il n'était que midi, ils n'étaient pas bien nombreux, la plus part venant toujours sur le coup de 13 heures. Lily, elle, n'avait pas vraiment faim. Ce qu'elle voulait avant tout, c'était se retrouver seule dans la quiétude de son dortoir, et pouvoir serrer contre elle le pauvre Tsunami qu'elle avait lâchement abandonné pendant deux jours. Heureusement que la petite boule de poils était intelligente et pas rancunière. Enfin, jamais trés longtemps...

Mais alors quelle traversait le hall, laissant Rogue prendre la direction de la grande Salle, elle croisa le regard vert deCassandre qui rentrait du parc, accompagnée d'une foule d'étudiants de sa classe. Elle s'arrêta, essayant de lire en elle, savoir si elle allait bien. Il s'était passé tellement de choses ces derniers temps. D'abord la mort de ses parents, il y avait de cela seulement deux semaines; puis leur discussion qui avait mis un terme à leur amitié; et pour finir la mort de Dan et Emma, ce vendredi. En la voyant, la Serdaigle se figea, détournant les yeux. Quoi qu'il arriverait, malgré que leur amitié soit terminée, Lily continuerait de la protéger. Elle ne laisserait pas Voldemort s'approcher d'elle et lui faire plus de mal qu'il ne lui en avait déjà fait. Tout ça c'était terminé. Voldemort paierait et elle se promis d'en être la cause.

Elle s'apprêtait à reprendre sa route quand une voix glaciale retentit dans le hall, la faisant se crisper légèrement.

" Tiens tiens tiens, une revenante !"

Elle sentait, plus qu'elle ne vis, les yeux gris de Malfoy posés sur sa silhouette. Elle se retourna agacé vers ce dernier. Il était, comme à son habitude, entouré de son habituelle bascours. Narcissa Black était accrochée à son bras, un air suffisant sur le visage. Les étudiants présents dans le hall avaient cessé leur avancée et regardaient tour à tour Lily et Malfoy, attendant le début des hostilités. La jeune fille eut un sourire mauvais.

" Tiens tiens tiens, un crétin fini !" lança-t-elle.

Le blond fronça des sourcils.

" J'ai un slogan pour toi, Malfoy. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de _Malfoy, quand l'ennui contre attaque _?"

C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle resentait le besoin de le provoquer pour pouvoir passer ses nerfs sur lui. Pour toutes les fois où il l'avait ennuyée avec ses conneries. Elle continua sur sa lancée.

" Que me vaut le déshonneur de t'entendre t'adresser à moi, Miss Malfoy ? Ca ne fait même pas un quart d'heure que je suis rentrée et déjà tu viens à ma rencontre ! Je vais finir par croire que tu t'ennuyais de moi et que je te manquais. Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi ?"

" Ce dont je ne peux plus me passer, Evans, c'est d'imaginer ta sale face de Sang-de-Bourbe remplie de douleur. Une douleur dûe aux merveilleuses et jouissives scéances de tortures dont tu serais la victime."

" Moi ce que j'aime imaginer quand je "pense" à toi, c'est tes membres arrachés et ta jolie bouille d'abruti aplatie et défigurée aprés le passage d'un train."

Leurs yeux lançaient des éclairs. Merlin qu'elle haïssait tous ces Mangemorts qui se pensaient supèrieurs aux autres. Malfoy savait-il au moins que son maître - ou futur maître- était un Sang-Mêlé ? Elle soupira de lassitude, feintant un baillement.

" Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais presque. Si tu veux vraiment te rendre utile Malfoy, vas donc te jeter dans le lac. Ca nous fera des vancances à tous."

Sur ce, elle reprit sa direction première, sans jeter un coup d'oeil en arrière. Ce fut les murmures étonnés de la foule qui la firent se retourner avec un froncement de sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient encore ceux-là ? Son regard tomba alors sur le blond qui marchait d'un pas lent vers la grande porte donnant sur le parc de Poudlard. Les yeux dans le vague, l'air ailleurs, il se dirigeait tel un automate vers un but qu'il se serait donné brusquement, à savoir: se jeter dans le lac pour s'y noyer. Sauf que le but, c'était Lily qui venait de le lui donner, sans vraiment le faire exprés. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de contrôle sur son pouvoir ces derniers temps. Elle l'observa un instant continuer son avancée sous les regards surpris des élèves et les appelles de Black.

" Lucius, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Où vas-tu ? Lucius !"

Mais ce dernier ne répondait à aucun de ses cris paniqués. Il fallait dire que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'ignorer ainsi la blonde. Lily, elle, réfléchissait à la meilleure décision à prendre. Que devait-elle faire ? Telle était la question. L'avantage à le laisser faire son geste_ impardonnable_ était qu'au moins, grâce à cela, elle serait débarassée de cet abruti et ça ferait un Mangemort de moins sur cette pauvre planète qui n'avait pas demandé à avoir de tels crétins en son sein. Mais d'un autre côté... il y avait eu des témoins à ses paroles. Et même s'ils n'étaient au courant de rien quant à son pouvoir, ça ferait vite le tour du collège et du ministère de la Magie qui, lui, était au courant. Et là, elle serait accusée de meurtre. Alors, que faire ? Sacré dilemne.

Elle sentit alors le regard pesant d'une jeune fille de sa connaissance posé sur elle. Cassandre, la seule qui comprenait vraiment ce qu'il se passait en ce moment. Soupira devant la facilité de la Serdaigle à _l'amadouer_- si on pouvait dire-, elle acheva de prendre sa décision qu'elle savait qu'elle regretterait sûrement plus tard.

" Malfoy !"

L'appelé se tourna vers elle, les yeux toujours dans le vague. Toutes les paires d'yeux avaient suivi le mouvement.

" C'est bon, casse-toi ! Va bouffer et évite de t'étouffer ! Malgré que te tête de con fini ne me revienne pas, j'ai pas envie d'avoir ta mort sur la conscience."

Puis, sans ajouter un mot, elle emprunta le couloir des cachots. Les cachots étaient vides à cette heure-ci: tous étaient soit à la Grande Salle en train de manger, soit dehors en train de profiter du soleil et de la chaleur qu'il produisait; chaleur qui s'était fait trés rare depuis noël. Elle avait été soulagé de voir que Cassandre allait bien. De même que le fait qu'elle ait pu croiser les yeux de la Serdaigle lui avait fait un bien fou. Cela faisait deux semaines que la brune lui empêchait tout accés, et ça, Lily le comprenait parfaitement. Elle espérait juste que la bleue et bronze avait pris pleinement conscience de ce qu'elle lui avait dit quant à son don et quant au fait que Voldemort tenterait de s'en emparer.

Elle arriva bientôt devant le mur qui cachait l'entrée de la salle commune des verts et argents. Elle donna le mot de passe et pénétra dans la salle. Il n'y avait là que quelques étudiants de première et deuxième année qui ne firent pas attention à elle et qu'elle ignora tout bonnement, se rendant directement à son dortoir. Un tendre sourire éclaira ses lèvres quand elle vit Tsunami qui dormait paisiblement sur son lit, ronronnant de bien être. Elle vint s'allonger à ses côtés, le faisant ouvrir ses magnifiques yeux bleus en amandes. Magnifiques yeux bleus qui la fusillèrent du regard en la voyant.

" Tu m'en veux, c'est ça ?" demanda-t-elle au petit chat.

La petite boule de poils ferma les yeux avant de tourner violemment la tête sur le côté pour ne pas avoir à la regarder.

" Tsunami... Mon petit chat à moi, tu sais que je t'aime, non ?"

Elle lui caressa doucement la tête et il se dégagea pour aller se poser au bout du lit, le plus éloigné d'elle. Elle soupira.

" Je ne voulais pas te laisser, je t'assure. Mais j'ai vraiment pas eu le choix."

Mais il l'ignora complètement. Voyant qu'elle ne pourrait rien tirer de lui, elle râla.

" Argh, t'es vraiment une tête de mulle toi ! Ben si tu veux faire la tête, fais la tête !"

Elle étouffa un long baillement. Elle n'avait pas eu un week-end des plus faciles et elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Elle tira les rideaux de son baldaquins et se glissa dans ses couvertures. Tant pis pour les cours de la journée, elle était bien trop fatiguée. Fermant les yeux, elle tomba presque instantanément dans les bras cajoleurs de Morphée.

Elle marchait à nouveau dans l'étroit couloir. Il n'avait pas changé depuis la première fois; il était toujours aussi nu de décoration, toujours aussi froid, aussi gris et aussi terne. La porte noire se dessinait déjà dans le fond, dans l'obscurité. Elle avança à grandes enjambées pour y arriver le plus vite possible mais elle se figea brutalement en passant devant un second couloir sur la gauche avec une volée de marches qui montaient au dessus de sa tête. Son coeur battait la chamade. Il y avait quelque chose de... une sensation de... de déjà vu. Et cette fois, c'était différent des autres fois. Ce n'était pas la même sensation de déjà vu due à ses rêves. Non, là c'était différent. Elle était déjà venu ici. En vrai. Elle le sentait; c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette impression. Mais quand ? Et où ?

" Lily..."

Elle ne fut même pas surprise par la présence de cette voix douce et mélodieuse. Elle en avait l'habitude et elle savait qu'aujourd'hui encore elle serait là. Elle reporta son attention sur la porte au bout du couloir d'où elle provenait.

" Lily... Viens... Viens, s'il te plaît. Dépêche-toi, Lily ! Le temps presse. Il approche de plus en plus."

" Mais qui es-tu ?" demanda-t-elle comme si elle s'adresser à la porte.

" Ne le sais-tu pas déjà ?"

" Non ! Non, j'en sais rien ! J'ai... j'ai l'impression de te connaître mais... comment ?"

" Tu me connais depuis bien plus longtemps que tu ne le crois, Lily. De même que je te connais depuis toujours. J'ai toujours était là... Sous diverses formes."

" Alors pourquoi veux-tu que je vienne te chercher ?"

" Je suis la pièce centrale, Lily. Ne le ressens-tu pas ?"

Elle ne répondit rien, réflechissant à toute vitesse. Si, bien sûr que si elle le sentait. Elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Mais qu'était-elle exactement ?

" Si ! Si je le ressens ! répondit-elle. Tu es... tu es la pièce manquante."

" Alors tu comprends pourquoi il est vital que tu viennes me chercher au plus vite. Avant eux. Avant _Lui_ !"

Elle serra les poings. Qui était ce_ 'eux' _. Et ce_ 'lui' _? Parlait-elle de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts .

" Qui est _'lui' _?"

"_ 'Lui _est mon opposé contraire. Il est le mal incarné; et son seul but et de me détruire. Tout comme celui de son maître est de te détruire toi."

" Me... détruire ? Je ne comprends pas !"

" Tu sauras tout en temps et en heure, Lily. Ne traînes pas ! Beaucoup de temps a déjà passé; et il continue d'approcher. Chaque jour... Viens me chercher, vite."

Une lueur déterminée apparut dans les yeux de l'adolescente avant qu'elle ne s'adresse une nouvelle fois à son interlocuteur.

" Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ? C'est bien ça ? D'accord, alors je viens te chercher !"

Elle avança de nouveau vers la porte, se rapprochant. Mais elle accélérait le pas: il était hors de question qu'on la sorte de son rêve avant d'avoir trouvé les réponses à ses questions. Elle se positionna face à la porte puis, sans plus attendre, elle l'ouvrit, se retrouvant pour la deuxième fois de sa vie dans la pièce circulaire aux portes indénombrables. Elle vint se placer au milieu de la pièce, jetant des regards frénétiques tout autour d'elle, sur les diverses portes qui composaient l'endroit.

" Où dois-je aller maintenant ?"

" Tu le sais déjà. Suis ton coeur."

La voix résonnait en échos, si bien qu'il était impossible de savoir d'où elle venait exactement.

" Mais je ne peux pas ! s'écria-t-elle soudain, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Je ne peux pas suivre mon coeur. C'est trop dangereux. A chaque fois... A chaque fois que je l'ai fait des gens sont morts par ma faute. Les gens meurent tous à cause de moi. A cause du mal qu'il y a en moi, à cause du mal qui a pris possession de mon coeur. Je suis mauvaise !"

" Si tu l'étais réellement Lily, je ne serais pas là. Je ne t'appelerais pas pour que tu viennes me chercher. Viens Lily. Suis ton coeur; et n'ais pas peur de le faire. Il te guidera toujours. Et je te guiderais. Pour que tu fasses les bons choix."

La Serpentard ne su que répondre à cela. Elle se contenta de baisser les yeux, serrant les poings, tentant de comprendre. La voix reprit de plus belle.

" Tu n'es pas encore prête... Mais bientôt... Bientôt Lily. Réfléchis à tout ce que je t'ai dit. Et n'oublie pas: le temps presse..."

Une puissante lumière blanche l'aveugla aussitôt et elle se sentit brutalement partir en arrière. Elle essayait de se débattre pour revenir là où elle était mais la force qui la tirée était bien plus puissante qu'elle. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle était toujours dans son dortoir, mais essouflée comme si elle venait de courrir le 400 mètres. Elle referma les yeux, positionnant un bras devant ses yeux pour se cacher de la forte clarté de la chambre.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle avait beau essayer de comprendre, rien n'y faisait. A chaque rêve elle en apprenait un peu plus. Mais c'était la première fois que cette voix - _la voix_- lui parlait aussi calmement. Contrairement aux autres fois, elle avait une intonnation douce et caressante, telle un murmure. Elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps... Mais plus beaucoup de temps pour quoi ? Et qu'était cette force opposé ? Pourquoi voulait-elle la détruire ? Est-ce que son rêve avait pour unique but de lui faire comprendre que la femme à qui appartenait cette voix avait des ennuis et qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir l'aider ? Et si c'était réellement le cas, comment ? Et pourquoi elle ? N'avait-elle pas assez de soucis comme ça, sans en plus se soucier de ceux des autres ? Mais pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, Lily se sentait proche de la voix, de ce qu'elle représentait. Et même si elle l'avait voulu, elle ne pourrait pas l'abandonner. Elle sentait que... que si elle l'abandonnait, elle s'abandonnerait elle-même. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais c'était ce qu'elle resentait.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. 15h02. Puisqu'elle était réveillée, autant aller au cours de Métamorphose qui aurait lieu dans moins d'une demie heure maintenant. Ne serait que pour s'assurer que lui aussi allait bien. Et aussi pour le revoir. Elle ne voulait que ça, revoir le garçon à la tête la plus enflée qu'elle ait jamais vu mais qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde. Elle voulu se redresser mais elle suspendit son geste. Reposant sur ses coudes, elle observa son ventre un instant avec un grand sourire amusé. Une petite boule de poils toute noire dormait sur son ventre, ronronnant de contentement qu'elle lui caressa les oreilles.

" Eh bien toi ? Je croyais que tu me faisais la tête !"

Le petit chat releva la tête et la regarda de ses grands yeux bleus, ronronnant de plus bel. Lily ne put s'empêcher de rire.

" Crapule, va !"

Elle frottait depuis maintenant plus de deux heures et elle avait mal au bras. La salle des trophées était tellement gigantesque qu'elle n'avait même passé la moitié au chiffon. Et elle en était encore loin. Elle n'avait pas encore trouvé la coupe de Jedusor et ça l'agaçait un peu. Elle 'aurait qu'à s'arrêter dix minutes avant la fin pour pouvoir l'osculter sous tous les anles tout à loisir.

La journée avait été longue et elle avait du mal à croire que le matin même elle était avec Emilie, la serrait dans ses bras, riait et parlait avec elle. Ca lui manquait déjà. Puis il y avait eu le petit de coup de pouce du directeur pour l'aider à trouver des réponses à ses questions- Dumbledore était un sorcier complètement cinglé mais qui savait forcer le respect, il faisait vraiment tout pour ses élèves et c'était une trés bonne qualité. L'altercation avec Malfoy avait vite suivie et, elle en était sûre, il aurait réellement été se jeter dans le lac si elle ne l'avait pas arrêté - il pourrait dire merci à Cassandre. Ensuite, ses retrouvailles avec son petit chat préféré qui, bien qu'étant été plutôt houleuse au début, s'étaient bien terminées. Et pour finir, le cours de Métamorphose où elle en avait montré plein la vue à ce crétin de Petigrow qui était juste à côté d'elle, comble de malchance. La seule de la journée d'ailleurs... Chose marrante, Potter avait fait la tête à son ami tout le reste de la journée.

" Hmm... Jaloux ?" avait pensé Lily ?

Quoi qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire. Il restait son préféré, même si elle lui dirait jamais. Et surtout, pour être jaloux de Petegrox, il fallait le faire.

Elle attrapa une énième médaille en soupirant et s'apprêtait à la nettoyer quand elle figea son geste. Cette médaille appartenait à quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait trés bien, un garçon à qui elle n'avait pas parlé depuis deux semaines, un garçon qui, elle l'avait senti, avait suivi chacun de ses faits et gestes toute la soirée pendant le repas sans parler du cours de Métamorphose, un garçon - _le_ garçon- qui faisait battre son coeur à la seule entente ou vue de son nom: James Potter. Elle caressa doucement et tendrement chacune des lettres de son nom incrustées dans la médaille

Comment avait-elle pu en arriver là ? Elle qui s'était promise de ne plus jamais aimer ? Juste un baiser... Un putain de baiser pour la consoler et la rassurer et elle avait laissé ses barrières s'écrouler pour lui. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui donner son coeur; elle avait donné son amitié à Cassandre et elle avait bien vu où ça avait mené. Normalement, c'était la Serdaigle qui aurait dû mourrir, pas ses parents. Mais Lily avait compris: si Voldemort n'avait pas touché à la brunette, c'était à cause - ou grâce, selon le point de vu- de son don. Il _savait _que Cassandre avait d'énormes capacités.

Le mois de février avait été un mois de deuils. D'abord la mort des Holmes, puis celle de Dan et Emma. Elle se demandait qui seraient les prochaines victimes... Mais une pensée peut-être égoïste mais réconfortante lui assaillit l'esprit: que que ce soit, ça ne la toucherait que de loin. De toute manière, aprés Dan et Emma, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Sauf Emilie et Cassandre mais elles il ne les toucherait pas. Rogue n'était pas vraiment l'un de ses amis alors il s'en moqurait. A bien y réfléchir... il n'y avait que James. Mais lui, tant qu'elle le haïrait, il ne tenterait rien.

Oui, elle haïssait James Potter. Elle le haïssait tellement que ça lui en faisait mal. Elle le haïssait comme jamais elle n'avait haït. Et pour cause, elle haïssait d'amour.

" Je ne savais pas que mon nom et ma médaille te plaisaient tant que ça, Evans ! Remarque c'est normal: tout chez moi - de mon doigt de pied à mon dernier cheveux- plaît. Combien de filles ne voudraient pas recevoir ne serait-ce qu'un seul regard de ma part, ou même une parole ! Même si c'est pour leur dire qu'elles sont moches, elle tombent toutes à la renverse. Et combien de gars ne rêvent pas chaque nuit d'être à ma place !"

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et reposa la médaille sans même se retourner. Elle saisit une autre médaille et commença à l'astiquer.

" Potter ! dit-elle. Que me vaut le déplaisir de ta visite ?"

Car déplaisir il y avait, malgré le fait qu'elle l'aime. D'ailleurs, des fois elle se demander ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui trouver. Comme en ce moment, par exemple.

" Eh bien, vois-tu Lily-Jolie-Fleur, je suis moi aussi en retenue."

" Tu m'en vois désolée et agacée. Et si tu voulais bien éviter de m'appeler par tes surnoms affectifs à 1 dollar..."

" On ne t'a jamais appris à regarder une personne quand tu lui parles ?"

" Oh si ! Mais seulement quand cette personne en vaut la peine."

Il ne répondit rien et Lily le sentit bouger dans son dos. Il entra alors dans son champs de vision, sur sa gauche, et elle sentit son coeur battre encore plus fort qu'il ne battait déjà. Mais pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi ? Du coin de l'oeil, elle le vit s'adosser à une étagère et la regarder pendant de longues minutes. Au départ, elle fit mine de l'ignorer, malgré que son malaise s'intensifiait au fil des minutes. Il faisait de plus en plus chaud et elle savait que ses joues s'empourpraient sous ses yeux noisette qui la déshabillaient du regard. Finallement, ne tenant plus face au regard insistant du Gryffondor, elle lui demanda d'un ton sec:

" Potter, t'as pas autre chose à faire que de glander comme un con, là ?"

" Non, pas vraiment. J'essaie surtout de comprendre..."

Elle finit par se tourner vers lui, exaspérée.

" Comprendre quoi ?"

Il fronça les sourcils, prenant un air vraimen sèrieux, ce qui était rarissime chez lui.

" A un moment j'ai eu un doute. J'ai vraiment cru que tu pouvais être quelqu'un de bien, différente des autres. Mais en réalité, tu ne vaux pas mieux que Malfoy. Et que tous les autres Serpentards."

Elle retourna à sa médaille.

" Pense ce que tu veux, Potter ! Tu ne me conna..."

" T'étais où ?"

Elle fronça les sourcils et lui redonna toute son attention.

" Je te demande pardon ?"

" Pourquoi ? Pour t'être servie de moi comme d'un jouet ? Pour m'avoir laissé t'embrasser pour mieux me rejeter ensuite ? Ou pour m'avoir frappé peut-être ?"

Le ton était glacial et accusateur. Et Lily, bien que sachant qu'elle devait se sentir coupable, ne l'était pas du tout. Au contraire: elle lui sauvait la vie en agissant ainsi. Il fallait le dire s'il tenait tant que ça à mourir.

" Ne te prends pas pour ce que tu n'es pas Potter ! Je ne regrette en rien ce que je t'ai fait; bien au contraire. Je t'avais prévenu de ne pas aller trop loin et tu ne m'as pas écoutée. C'est ton problème, pas le mien. C'est toi qui cherche les ennuis !"

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules mais continua de la regarder.

" Arrête de me regarder comme ça !"

" Non Evans ! J'attends que tu réponde à ma question ! Tu étais où ce week-end ?"

Elle serra les poings de colère.

" Non mais j'allucine ! En quoi ça te regarde ? Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie, que je sache !"

" Tu n'étais pas à Poudlard ! ajouta le brun comme si elle n'avait rien dit. Et Dumbledore non plus. J'en conclu donc que vous étiez ensembles."

Elle eut un grand rire forcé, puis, prise dans son élan, elle lui lança un sourire on ne peut plus moqueur.

" Bien Potter ! Tu nous as mis à jour: Albus et moi sommes amants !"

" ARRÊTE DE TE FICHER DE MOI, EVANS !"

Ses traits étaient déformés par la colère et il la regardait avec une once de mépris et de haine non feintes.

" J'en ai plus que marre de jouer avec toi !"

" Ca tombe bien, moi aussi !"

" Parfait ! Comme ça, tout est clair: à partir de maintenant, tu sors de ma vie !"

" Je n'y suis même jamais entrée !"

Ils se défièrent du regard pendant un moment qui parut une éternité à Lily. Ils auraient pu rester ainsi pendant des heures si le concierge n'était pas arrivé à cet instant, courrant et soufflant comme un boeuf.

" Potter ! Vous vous... vous vous croyez où à hurler ainsi ? cingla-t-il. Et qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?"

" Je suis en retenue !" répondit-il froidement.

" En retenue ? Personne ne m'a prév..."

" C'est parce que je me suis invité !"

" Quoi ? s'offusqua la Serpentard. Alors tu es venu juste pour me faire chier !"

" Disons plutôt que je passais par là et que quand je t'ai vu je n'ai pas pu y résister."

Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs.

" T'es vraiment qu'un abruti Potter ! Ta conduite est dictée par la conscience d'un gamin de 5 ans !"

" Et toi par celle du vil serpent que tu es !"

" T'as pas trouvé mieux ?"

" De toute façon qu'est-ce que cela importe puisque tu n'existes plus pour moi !"

Rusard suivait l'échange sans rien comprendre. Son regard se baladait de l'un à l'autre alors qu'ils se fusillaient. Lily se sentait à la fois furieuse et... triste. C'était bête à dire mais oui, elle était triste. Cette dernière phrase... Ca faisait mal. Mais ce n'était pas plus mal. C'était sa chance pour l'éloigner définitivement. C'est pour cela qu'elle continua sur sa lancée la dispute précédemment commencée.

" Mais toi tu n'as jamais rien été pour moi, Potter ! Sauf un fils à papa et maman pourri-gâté ! Un petit prétencieux arrogant sans cervelle qui se croit au dessus de toutes les lois. Rien qu'un voyou ! Tes parents devraient te reprendre en main. Moi, à la place de ta mère, j'aurais honte de toi."

" Mais tu n'es pas ma mère, Evans ! Et avant de donner des conseils idiots aux parents des autres, occupes-toi d'abord des tiens ! Ah non, c'est vrai: tu n'as pas de parents !"

Lily plissa des yeux remplie de dégoût et de douleur. Potter venait de poser sa main sur ses lèvres, comme s'il regrettait. Mais le mal était dajà fait, il était allé trop loin.

" Ne parles pas de mes parents, Potter ! Personne n'en a le droit !"

" Je... je ne voul..."

" D'accord mes parents sont morts, mais eux m'ont élevée comme il se doit. Ils m'ont appris où étaient mes priorités, ils m'ont appris à réfléchir à prendre des choix difficiles ! Tu n'es pas moi Potter, tu ne sais pas ce par quoi je suis passée. Je vis continuellement de façon à ce qu'ils aient été fiers de moi s'ils étaient toujours en vie. Mais ne te crois pas le droit de me parler d'eux de cette manière sous pretexte que tu me connais un temps soit peu. Parce qu'en fait, tu es comme les autres: tu ne sais rien de moi ! Alors fait moi le plaisir de la boucler quand tu comptes parler de quelque chose me concernant."

L'orgueil du brun refit brutalement surface.

" Et c'est tant mieux que je ne connaisse rien de toi, Evans ! Tu ne veux tout de même pas que je te plaigne ? Pas aprés ce que tu m'as f..."

" Oh, Merlin non merci ! Je ne veux pas que tu t'écorches la gueule pour moi, Potter ! Je ne veux pas de pitié; et encore moins de la tienne ! Mais c'était un avertissement: ne parles plus jamais de mes parents, Potter ! Respecte au moins leur mémoire ! Tu ne m'as jamais vu quand je suis vraiment en colère, tu ne sais pas à quel point je peux être dangereuse ! Mais si tu veux avoir une idée... demande à Malfoy ! Lui il te dira peut-être; s'il en a le courage !"

Sur ce, elle balança son chiffon et s'en alla sous les cris de Rusard qui la sommait de revenir_ immédiatement _car elle n'avait pas terminé son travail. C'est furieuse qu'elle entra dans le dortoir, en claquant la porte, 10 minutes plus tard, faisant trembler les murs et s'attirant les regards foudroyant des filles de la chambre.

" Ca te prend souvent ce genre de comportement, Evans !" râla Black.

" Ouais, c'est uen chambre ici !"

Elle eur un sourire mauvais alors qu'elle prenait la direction de son lit, où Tsunami la regardait avec étonnement. Il devait sentir que sa maîtresse était d'une humeur massacrante et que si Black et sa troupe s'y mettaient aussi ça allait dégénérer.

" Vous êtes pas encore couchées les _petites pijamas _? demanda Lily. Il se fait tard pourtant ! A votre âge, il faut se coucher tôt; c'est meilleur pour la santé."

" Ferme-là, Evans !"

" Je la ferme si je veux ! Et là, vois-tu, chère Narcissa, j'ai pas envie."

Elle s'allongea sur son lit, écoutant d'une oreille distrète les_ petites pijamas_ raconter des histoires qui se voulaient intéressantes mais qui étaient plus ennuyante qu'autre chose. Finallement, épuisée, elle finit par s'endormir rapidement, sous l'oeil bien veillant d'un petit chat noir, celui d'un directeur loufoque trés inquiet pour son élève, et celui d'une meilleure amie qui avait sentit sa rage éclater.

Quelques jours plus tard, Lily marchait dans les couloirs en direction de son cours de Potions sans se presser. Car qui disait Potions, disait forcément Argon Ipérite. Et celui-là, elle avait beau faire tous les efforts du monde, elle n'arrivait pas à le supporter. Elle n'était donc pas presser de se rendre à son cours.

Elle n'avait pas "reparlé" à James depuis sa retenue et elle avait comme l'impression qu'il l'évitait quelque peu. Il était vrai qu'elle s'était vraiment mal terminé la dernière fois et elle avait eu le droit à une retenue en plus pour ne pas avoir fait son travail jusqu'ai bout. En plus de ça, elle n'avait pas pu aller voir la coupe de Jedusor de plus prés et toutes les questions auxquelles elle aurait pu répondre restaient en attendant sans réponse. D'autant plus qu'elle n'avait jamais le temps d'aller la voir entre deux courts et encore moins le soir à cause de ses entraînements.

Pour en revenir à James, s'il l'évitait c'était seulement quand il était seul. Parce que lorsqu'il était accompagné de sa bande de copains, il ne se gênait pas pour se foutre d'elle pour un infime détail que d'ailleurs elle ne voyait même pas elle même. Mais elle préférait encore qu'il l'ignore ou être victime de leurs moqueries à lui, Black, Lupin et Petigrow plutôt que de voir le pire selon elle: le voir main dans la main avec Melissa Garbaye, les voir s'embrasser - ce qu'il ne manquait jamais de faire quand elle passait dans les parages-, les voir se sourire et se murmurer des mots d'amours... bref, toute une panoplie qui la dégoûtait mais qui lui donnait parfois une envie forte de hurler. Mais elle ne le montrait pas; elle ne marcherait pas dans son jeu de jalousie. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas de la jalousie qu'elle éprouvait mais seulement de la tristesse. De la tristesse parce qu'elle savait qu'elle n'aurais jamais droit à ce bonheur et à ce répit. Jamais. Du moins, pas tant que Voldemort serait là.

Elle tourna le coin du couloir des Enchantements et se retrouve alors face à face avec une jeune fille brune et aux yeux verts clair, le blason des Serdaigles brillant sur sa poitrine. Cassandre rougit avant de baisser honteusement la tête, devant le regard scutateur de la Serpentrad. Lily ne savait trop comment réagir. C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait aussi proche de Cassandre depuis qu'elle lui avait avoué la réalité, au début du mois. Elle aurait aimé lui parler mais elle avait peur de la réaction de la jeune fille. C'est pourquoi, sans dire un mot, elle passa à ses côté et s'éloigna aprés un dernier regard. Et il se passa alors un évènement qu'elle n'avait pas prévu.

Alors qu'elle s'éloigner de son ancienne amie, la voix de la jeune fille s'éleva dans le couloir désert. C'était un faible murmure; et ce qu'elle dit la fit se retourner brutalement, le coeur battant trés fort.

" Je ne t'en veux pas."

Cassandre avait toujours les yeux posés sur le sol, et lui tournait le dos.

" Ce n'est pas ta faute. Je veux dire... ce n'est pas toi qui les as tués..."

Lily se sentait incapable de réagir tandis que la Serdaigle s'était retournée et lui faisait face. Une larme coulait silencieusement sur sa joue.

" Je suis désolée d'avoir réagit aussi brutalement aprés ton... aprés ta déclaration... ? C'est pas... Je n'étais pas vraiment en colère contre toi, Lily. En fait, j'ai... j'ai eu peur. Tout bonnement eu peur."

" ...De quoi ?"

" Je n' sais pas... Mais ce que je sais c'est que... c'est pas ta faute. Non, c'est la faute de Tu-Sais-Qui. Et puis... ce que tu m'as dit... ton histoire... ça m'a touché. Et... même si je t'en ai un peu voulu au début, même si j'étais en colère contre toi, je ne le suis plus. Ca fait un moment que j'y pense maintenant... Quand tu es partie la semaine dernière, j'ai eu peur... J'ai vraiment eu peur qu'il te soit arriver quelque chose. Je m'en suis énormément voulu. Je me suis dit... s'il lui ai arrivé quelque chose, si elle... si elle doit mourrir... je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que je la déteste."

Elle pleurait vraiment à présent mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de parler.

" Je comprendrais que tu m'en veuille pour mon comportement, Lily. Mais je veux que tu saches que moi je ne t'en veux. Tu es... Tu es ma seule et unique amie; et moi je t'en ai voulu seulement parce que tu as tenté de me protéger. C'est stupide et égoïste de ma part... Et puis je... je crois que... que j'ai eu peur aussi de vivre la même chose que toi, de devenir comme toi... Ce jour là, quand tu m'as dit la vérité, tu étais tellement... tellement différente de ce que tu étais d'habitude... Ce jour là, j'ai vu la vrai Lily, la Lily qui laissait parler son coeur, la Lily qui... la Lily que tu étais avant... Et là, je me suis posée des tas de questions... Tu caches toujours tes émotions et tes sentiments... et je comprends pourquoi maintenant. Mais j'ai eu peur de devenir comme ça moi aussi. J'ai eu peur de ne plus montrer qui j'étais, ce que j'étais... J'ai eu peur de ne plus être... moi, tout simplement..."

Elle avait de nouveau baissé la tête à ses mots, les larmes continuant de glisser sur ses joues pâles. Lily, elle, n'arrivait pas à croire tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Cassandre semblait se sentir coupable de tout ça alors qu'en réalité c'était elle la vraie coupable. Elle s'approcha de la brunette et la prit dans ses bras. Cassandre se raccrochait à elle, comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

" Shhhhhttttt... Ce n'est rien, Cass'... Pleure si tu veux, ça te fera du bien mais... Sache que rien n'est ta faute. Je ne t'en veux pas, ok ? C'est moi qui suis responsable. J'aurais dû te dire la vérité dés le départ..."

" Non !"

Cassandre avait relevé la tête.

" Non ! Tu voulais seulement me protéger !"

" Mais garder le silence n'est pas toujours la meilleure solution pour protéger quelqu'un. Pour dire vrai... Emilie m'avait suggérer de le faire, de tout te dire mais... je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait. J'avais peut-être peur, moi aussi. Et je voulais m'assurer que je ne me tromper pas non plus. Je voulais te voir à l'oeuvre pour..."

" Mais je... la coupa la jeune fille. Comment peux-tu savoir que... que je suis... différente ?"

" Tu n'es pas différente, Cass'... Tu es juste plus douée que les autres. Comme moi, et comme Emilie. Tu as un don en toi, et tu dois le mettre à profit."

" Mais je n'ai jamais..."

" Tu dois lui laisser le temps de se manifester. Il n'apparaîtra pas du jour au lendemain, comme ça. Il prend de plus en plus d'ampleur, il est déjà là. Sauf qu'un jour, il se manifestera pour une raison encore inconnue."

Cassandre observa longuement Lily de ses grands yeux verts, puis un petit sourire nacquit sur ses lèvres.

" Tu m'as manqué, Lily."

Ladite Lily sourit à son tour et effaça les quelques sillons de larmes qui restaient sur les joues de son amie.

" Toi aussi."

Mars arriva assez vite et, avec lui, la pluie, la brûme et le vent. Lily se sentait morose car plus les jours passaient, plus elle s'approcher du premier anniversaire de mort de ses parents, ainsi que du premier mois d'anniversaire de la mort de Dan et Emma. Elle avait parlé avec Emilie aujourd'hui encore et elle paraissait aller bien, dans le sens où la vie continuait. Bien sûr, elle avait mal au coeur, comme toute personne qui perd un être cher, mais elle ne laissait rien transparaître. Au contraire, Emilie semblait beaucoupl plus inquiète pour elle. Le premier anniversaire de mort était toujours le plus douloureux à supporter; mais Lily savait que sa meilleure amie était là pour veiller sur elle et que tout irait bien.

Sa relation avec Cassandre s'était consolidée au cours du mois. Le fait qu'elle connaisse désormais la vérité avait été un plus dans leur relation bien qu'elle ait faillit tout gâcher. Pour dire vraie, Cassandre lui posait souvent des questions. Elle avait peur de la manière dont pourrait se manifester son don; mais surtout elle avait peur de ce que ça pouvait bien être.

" Et si je me transformais en monstre hideux, vert, gluant et puant ?" avait-elle dit avec le plus grand sèrieux un jour qu'elles faisaient leurs devoirs à la bibliothèque.

Lily n'avait pu empêcher un incroyable fou rire de la prendre, si bien qu'elles avaient été mises à la porte.

Mais si sa relation avec Cassandre s'améliorait, il en était tout autrement quant à celle qu'elle entretenait avec Potter. Elle savait qu'il la suivait toujours du regard où qu'elle aille et elle ne s'en formalisait pas parce qu'elle faisait la même chose. Mais en cours, c'était une vraie plaie. Ils étaient tout le temps en train de s'envoyer des casses à la figures et Lily savait parfaitement pourquoi ils faisaient ça tous deux: pour mieux taire leurs sentiments et décupler la haine. Et ça marchait. Le seul ennui: le professeur McGonagll en avait eu tellement assez de leur comportement qu'elle avait décidé de les mettre en binôme jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Elle se retrouvait donc à passer toutes les heures de Métamorphoses _à côté de lui_, à faire ses devoirs _avec lui _et à réviser pour les BUSE _avec lui_. Le tout pour cette seule matière. Et c'était tellement dure de se retrouver tant de fois à ses côtés avec le coeur au bord de l'explosion qu'elle avait souvent envie d'arrêter cette matière. Mais quand elle pensait que c'était la seule manière de passer un peu de temps avec lui... La vie était vraiment injuste.

Les BUSE approchaient également, comme ne manquaient pas de leur faire remarquer chacun de leur professeur. Il ne restait plus que trois mois et il fallait s'y mettre le plus tôt possible pour ne pas accumuler tout en même temps. Lily passa donc tout le mois de Mars à ses révisions, à se disputer avec Potter, à répondre aux questions de Cassandre, à discuter avec Emilie de tout et de rien comme de choses beaucoup plus sèrieuses, à s'entraîner avec Dumbledore... Le mois avait été chargé. Mais elle s'était autorisée une petite pause, le 16 mars. Et le directeur ne lui en avait pas tenue rigueur. Ce jour là, elle l'avait passé à flâner dans le parc, repensant à certains épisodes heureux de sa vie. Ses parents étaient trés présents dans son esprit et, chose surprenante, Pétunia aussi. La Serpentard s'était beaucoup intérogée en pensant à sa grande soeur. Dans le genre: _Que devenait-elle ? Avait-elle trouvé quelqu'un avec qui partager sa vie ? Continuait-elle ses études ? Allait-elle encore sur la tombe de leurs parents ?_ Malgré la dernière crasse qu'elle lui avait faite, Lily pensait encore à elle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Et pourtant, elle lui en voulait de l'avoir abandonnée et trahie de la sorte. Mais cette journée, elle ne l'avait pas passée seule. Non, parce qu'Emilie était là; et elles avaient beaucoup parlé toutes les deux des vacances qu'elles passaient l'une chez l'autre et de la gentillesse de Patrick et Orthance et de celle de Dan et Emma.

Le mois d'avril était enfin là. Il ne restait plus que deux mois avant les examens et Lily avait une envie folle d'égorger chaque professeur qui leur rappeler. Heureusement, les vancances aussi étaient arrivées et elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Allongée sur son lit, Tsunami sur le ventre, elle regardait le plafond d'un air abscent. Elle était seule dans le dortoir: la quasi totalité des élèves étaient sortis dans le parc pour fêter le début des vacances de pâques. Cassandre lui avait demandé de venir avec elle prés du lac puis qu'elles iraient faire un tour chez Hagrid mais elle n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à s'amuser. En revanche, elle lui avait promis de la rejoindre chez le garde-chasse à 18h30.

Machinallement, elle caressa Tsunami, le faisant ronronner, puis ferma les yeux. Elle repensait à son dernier entraînement avec Dumbledore, deux jours plus tôt. Le vieux sorcier lui avait demandé de se concentrer pour créer une source de protection autour d'elle. Elle n'avait d'abord pas compris de quoi il voulait parler mais elle avait obéi. Elle ne savait pas vraiment à partir de quoi partir mais elle avait tenté sa chance. Elle laisserait son pouvoir faire le choix pour elle, en attendant de mieux saisir les détails. Comme à chaque scéance, elle avait vidé son esprit et le chant du phoenix s'était imposé à son esprit. Elle avait fermé les yeux pour mieux se concentrer et elle sentait que quelque chose se produisait, la vidant de ses forces petit à petit. Cependant, elle refusait d'ouvrir les yeux, pas tant que ce ne sois terminé. Elle craignait que si elle ouvre les yeux, le mince_ bouclier _qu'elle avait créée ne s'estompe. Au bout de longues minutes qui l'avaient grandement épuisée à cause de l'énergie dépensé, Elle avait ouvert les yeux et l'étonnement était parut sur son visage. Elle s'était retrouvée prisonière d'un mur de brique qui l'encadrée. Où qu'elle ait pu regarder, il n'y avait plus que ce mur. Pourtant elle savait que Dumbledore était là, juste derrière; et elle voyait déjà le grand sourire que ce dernier affichait.

Elle n'en revenait toujours pas des progrés qu'elle avait fait depuis le début de l'année. Elle ne savait même pas quoi créer pour être protégée et, même si ce mur n'était pas grand chose, c'était déjà beaucoup pour elle, pour une protection qu'elle n'avait pas le moins du monde visualisé. Et le directeur s'était montré trés fier d'elle.

Elle soupira de bien-être et rouvrit les yeux. Elle se redressa violemment mais cela n'eut pas l'effet esconté: elle était déjà debout, dans le long couloir aus murs gris et froids. Elle avait dû s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte...

" Lily !"

Elle sursauta alors qu'une petite boule de lumière blanche apparaissait juste devant elle. La voix semblait en émaner mais elle était... quelque peu paniquée.

" Il est plus proche que jamais ! J'ai besoin de toi, maintenant ! Il ne faut pas le laisser faire, Lily !"

" Comment ça, "_ il est plus proche que jamais_" ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

Lily avait demandé ça à vive voix. Elle sentait la panique la prendre elle aussi, elle sentait qu'il fallait agir et **_tout de suite_**.

" Tu es prête ! Et au fond de toi, tu sais déjà où me trouver ! Alors viens, maintenant ! Aprés il sera trop tard. Ils arrivent ! Et lui aussi viendra. Il a décidé de venir parce qu'il sait que tu viendras. Il veut te voir."

" Comment sais-tu tout ça ?"

" Je le sens !

" Si ce_ il _veut me voir, ne devrais-je pas au contraire rester là où je suis ?"

" Non ! Tu ne craindras rien en venant me chercher. Ton don te protègera; et moi aussi. Mais tu ne dois pas les laisser s'emparer de moi."

" Mais qui es-tu ?" hurla Lily.

" Tu sais déjà qui je suis. Tu le sais depuis le début mais tu n'essayes pas..."

" Est-ce que ce que vous m'avez dit la première fois était vrai ?"

Elles parlaient toutes deux de plus en plus vite. Lily le resentait, le temps pressait vraiment: elles n'avaient pas le temps de continuer à bavarder sinon elle arriverait trop tard. Mais elle devait savoir.

" Oui ! Tout ce qui t'a été dit est la stricte vrérité ! Je suis toi, mais indirectement."

" Non, bien sûr que non ! Tu n'es pas moi mais tu fais partie de moi !"

" Dépêche-toi, Lily !"

" Mais où ? Où dois-je venir te chercher ?"

" Tu le sais déjà ! Regarde autour de toi, et tu sauras !"

La jeune fille s'exécuta. Tout était gris, étroit, froid, glacial. Comment pourrait-elle savoir où elle se trouvait ? Jamais elle n'avait vu d'endroit aussi sombre. Ca lui faisait froid dans le dos. C'était comme la fois où... Elle se figea.

" Maintenant tu sais où me trouver."

La lumière blanche s'évapora et Lily ouvrit les yeux, se redressant aussitôt, comme si elle avait été tiré d'un cauchemar. Le temps pressait réellement...

" Le Département des Mystères !"

_**Fin du chapitre 14.**_

Je sais il aura été long à venir mais malgré toutes mes idées, je n'arrivait pas à l'écrire. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous doivent se plaindre de l'abscence trop fréquente de James tout au long de l'histoire mais rassurez-vous, j'ai une grande nouvelle. Bon... Déjà, je suis désolée mais on ne le verra peut-être pas - je dis bien peut-être- dans le chapitre précédent car l'action ne se déroulera pas à Poudlard. Vous l'aurez compris en lisant les derniers mots de ce chapitre. Cependant, j'ai beaucoup de scènes intéressantes pour lui dans le chapitre 16. De même, par la suite, il y aura les grandes vacances et la 6ème année débutera. Et c'est là que vous allez m'aimer... Car la 6ème année sera quasiment entièrement consacrée à la romance Lily/ James et j'ai beaucoup d'idées trés intéressantes. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira. Kissous XXX

PS: le chapitre 7 de _Quand on fait des bêtises _arrivera... ce week-end. L'est-y pas belle la vie ?


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimers: La plupart des personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont l' oeuvre de Joanne comme tout le monde le sait. Je lui ai pourtant jeté un Imperium mais elle est immunisée. C' est pas juste! Snifsnif...Pour continuer sur les disclaimers, seuls les personnages tels que Emilie ou encore Cassandre ( deux persos à venir ) sont le fruit de mon imagination débordante.

Résumé: Lily Evans est une jeune orpheline depuis quelques mois maintenant, et se voit dans l'obligation de quitter l'institut Salem pour se rendre au collège Poudlard et y commencer sa 5eme année. Cependant, la vie n'y sera guerre facile entre les coups bas aux - ou des - Maraudeurs, des rêves plus qu'étranges et agaçants, et un mage noir bien décidé à s'emparer d'elle ou plus particulièrement de CE qui lui appartient...

Note: Cette fic se déroulera sur la 5, 6 et dernière année de Lily et des Maraudeurs.

_**Chapitre 15.**_

La salle de l'épreuve,

Lily courrait comme une furie dans les cachots de Poudlard, faisant fit des regards étonnés posés sur elle. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle se dépêche. Si ce que la voix avait dit était vrai - ce qui était certain d'après la rousse puisqu'elle la croyait étant donné le lien qui les unissait- il ne restait que très peu de temps. S'ilvenait à s'en emparer, Merlin seul savait ce qu'il risquait d'arriver. La destruction des hommes et même de tout être vivant sur cette planète: les mammifères, les oiseaux, les plantes... La destruction de tout. Aucune vie n'y survivrait; et elle était la seule à pouvoir empêcher ce massacre. Elle était la seule à vraiment pouvoir le posséder et l'utiliser, il faisait parti d'elle, et ce depuis le début, bien avant de sa naissance.

La réaction logique aurait été, bien entendu, de prévenir Dumbledore mais elle ne pouvait pas - elle n'avait pas le temps. De même qu'elle ne devait pas le mêler à cette histoire: c'était son histoire qui se jouait et celle de personne d'autre. Elle ne voulait pas que quiconque risque quoi que ce soit dans cette affaire. Puis si quelqu'un intervenait elle ne pourrait pas s'occuper de _le _récupérer avant _lui _et de protéger cette personne. Même si elle savait que Dumbledore était loin de nécessiter toute protection. Sans parler qu'elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de ses rêves et que si elle allait le retrouver il lui demanderait des explications; ce qui amènerait irrémédiablement à une nouvelle perte de temps. Alors non, il fallait qu'elle se débrouille toute seule.

Elle déboula à toute vitesse dans le hall d'entrée et, avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle se retrouva les fesses au sol. Elle allait tellement vite qu'elle en avait oublié tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle et avait foncé droit sur un élève. Elle se releva tant bien que mal et jeta un regard assassin à la personne qu'elle avait bousculée: c'était James, lequel était bien entendu accompagné de ses trois compères ainsi que de sa petite amie, Mélissa. Contrairement à elle, le jeune Potter n'était pas tombé à terre, il avait juste été surpris du choc. Un sourire goguenard était apparu sur ses lèvres en avisant la Serpentard au sol alors que les trois autres garçons l'observaient avec amusement pour Black et Petigrow, et interrogation pour Lupin. Gilbert, quant à elle, la fusillait de ses deux yeux bleus.

" Tu peux pas faire attention où tu vas, Evans ? l'agressa-t-elle aussitôt. Ca te prend souvent de foncer sur les gens comme ça ?"

Lily se contenta de l'ignorer, se mettant à marcher vers la sortie.

" Il fallait le dire que tu voulais faire du rentre-dedans à James !" lança Black en riant légèrement.

Elle l'ignora aussi. Il fallait qu'elle reste calme pour le moment. Sa course dans le couloir avait trop attiré l'attention sur elle et c'était une mauvaise chose; elle devait d'abord sortir du collège sans être vue, et ensuite elle pourrait se mettre à courir et trouver un moyen rapide de se rendre à Londres, au Ministère de la Magie.

" Dommage pour elle ! James est à moi, maintenant ! De toute façon, il ne s'intéresse plus à toi, Evans !"

" Reste calme, Lily ! Ne t'énerve pas !" marmonna-t-elle.

" Tu aurais dû l'entendre l'autre soir ! Tout ce qu'il a dit sur toi... ça m'aurait pas plu à ta place !"

_" Respire ! Tu as plus important que de te mêler de cette affaire ! Il va aller le chercher, je ne dois pas le laisser faire ! Concentre-toi sur ta mission !"_

_" Quelle mission ?"_

La verte et argent se figea sur place. Elle avait oublié Emilie, Emilie qui pouvait lire dans ses pensées et donc savoir.

_" Savoir quoi ? Lily, qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?"_

_" Quelque chose que tu ne dois pas savoir pour le moment, ma 'Milie !"_

_" Pourquoi ? Lily, tu m'inquiètes là..."_

_" Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien ! Je suis désolée..."_

_" Désolée pour quoi ?"_

Mais Lily ne répondit pas à cette question. Déjà, elle se servait de l'occlumencie pour fermer son esprit à toute intrusion. Elle ne voulait pas mêler Emilie à cette histoire non plus. La blonde avait déjà assez de problèmes comme ça sans en plus se préoccuper des siens. Il fallait donc qu'elle se dépêche: ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne prévienne Dumbledore et que ce dernier n'arrive. Il ne devait pas savoir où elle allait...

" Tu pourrais répondre quand on te cause, Evans !"

Elle se retourna, agacée, vers le groupe des 5.

" Pour quoi faire ? Pour vous entendre m'insulter ? Non merci, ça ne m'intéresse pas ! J'ai plus important à faire pour le moment ! Sur ce... passez une bonne soirée !"

" _Pendant que moi je vais risquer ma vie au ministère !" _rajouta-t-elle en pensée.

Elle croisa alors les yeux chocolat de James qui avait froncé des sourcils. C'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle les voyait... Elle se raidit: il ne fallait pas être aussi défaitiste. Si elle arrivait avant_ Lui_, elle serait en position de force et donc elle ne craindrait plus rien. Du moins elle l'espérait...

" Oui, c'est vrai que les problèmes des Mangemorts sont plus intéressants, hein Evans ? s'exclama alors l'adolescent de son coeur. Tu préfères de loin aller rendre une petite visite amicale à tes amis déjà à son service ! Eh bien, tu m'en vois désolé mais je ne salue pas ton _maître_ !"

Le mot " maître" avait été prononcé avec une certaine répugnance dans la voix, et Lily sourit gentiment à cette remarque, s'attirant un regard plus que surpris.

" Ne t'inquiète pas, Potter ! Je lui passerais le message la prochaine fois que je le verrais !"

_" Ce qui peut très bien s'avérer être aujourd'hui."_

Et sur cette dernière phrase, elle se retourna et sortit du château, marchant d'un pas calme vers la sortie. Son coeur battait la chamade alors qu'elle se rendait compte de ce qui allait se passer d'ici quelques heures pour elle. Tout pourrait tourner au drame, tout comme tout pourrait bien se passer. Et la survie du monde sorcier et celle du monde moldu ne dépendaient plus que d'elle.

Elle traversa le parc discrètement mais s'arrêta quand même à quelque pas de la cabane de Hagrid. De là où elle était, elle voyait nettement bien le demi géant à travers la fenêtre de sa petite maison qui parlait avec animation à une personne qu'elle ne pouvait voir mais qu'elle savait être Cassandre. Le barbu semblait ravi et Lily imaginait parfaitement le petit sourire amusé que devait arborer la Serdaigle en cet instant en l'écoutant parler d'on ne savait quelle créature abominable mais qu'il affectionnait tant.

Elle avait promis à Cassandre de la rejoindre, et encore une fois elle ne pourrait tenir sa promesse. Comme celle qu'elle s'était faite de la protéger de Voldemort. La bleue et bronze serait certainement en colère lorsqu'elle apprendrait qu'elle n'était plus à Poudlard ; car il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle finirait par l'apprendre. Dumbledore la mettrait au courant, sans aucun doute. Mais comme elle l'avait déjà dit, c'était son histoire.

Ses yeux prirent une lueur déterminée alors qu'elle prenait la direction de la forêt interdite, en contournant la cabane. Justement, c'était son histoire, et c'était elle qu'elle _appelait_, cette voix qui, depuis le début, avait toujours été cette partie sombre d'elle-même. Elle pénétra dans la forêt, mais n'alla pas bien loin. Il lui suffit juste de trouver un petit coin dégagé, et assurément vide de tout ennemi potentiel, avant qu'elle ne s'arrête. Elle se positionna au centre de la petite clairière et, immédiatement, elle fit le vide en elle. Elle se laissa imprégner du chant du phoenix qui siffla mélodieusement dans sa tête, toute pensée violente éjectée avec force.

Elle savait que le transplanage s'apprenait à l'âge de 16 ans et que le permis avait lieu l'année suivante. Mais elle s'était dit qu'étant donné toutes les choses que son pouvoir avait la capacité de lui faire faire, il était tout à fait possible, voir probable, qu'il puisse l'emmener d'un lieu à un autre. A la condition qu'elle se concentre parfaitement et qu'elle visualise le lieu d'arrivée dans ses moindres détails. C'est donc ce qu'elle tenta de faire, revoyant défiler dans sa tête le souvenir des images qu'elle avait du hall du Ministère de la Magie, lorsqu'elle s'y était rendue au moins de décembre.

Cependant, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Elle n'avait jamais tenté pareille chose, et elle ne contrôlait pas encore tout à fait son don. Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle était toujours au même endroit, ne parvenant pas à se rendre là où elle le désirait. La nuit commençait à tomber, et, de plus, le temps lui manquait. Elle ne pouvait pas rester une heure – voire plus- à essayer de transplaner. D'ici à ce qu'elle y arrive, Voldemort aurait déjà tout exterminé. Pourtant, elle revoyait clairement le hall du ministère, comme si elle y était : le sol était tout de marbre et des dizaines de cheminées s'élevaient de tous les côtés, il y avait la fontaine du centaure, de l'elfe et du sorcier au fond où l'eau coulait doucement dans un léger clapotis, le guichet du vieil homme qui prenait les entrées et les sorties était situé dans le coin gauche. Alors pour quelle raison n'y arrivait-elle pas ?

Elle se rappela soudainement l'une des nombreuses séances d'entraînement qu'elle avait eu avec Dumbledore. Ce jour là, alors qu'elle avait fait d'énormes progrès, elle avait été incapable de faire apparaître la gargouille qu'il lui avait demandé. C'était d'autant plus qu'agaçant que le directeur s'amusait à faire des jeu de mots débiles à chaque fois que le sort échoué, soit tout le temps. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des « Non d'une gargouille ! » ou « Oh, ça gargouille ! ». Ce petit jeu l'avait grandement amusé, et c'est quand Lily avait commencé à s'énerver qu'il lui avait dit avec sérieux que la magie n'était pas toujours simple à utiliser et que la parole valait, parfois, mieux que toute autre chose.

Elle se concentra une nouvelle fois sur la destination choisie, se remémorant le hall de marbre, les cheminées, le guichet, les ascenseurs… Puis elle lâcha :

« Je veux aller au Ministère de la Magie ! Tout de suite ! »

Elle ressentit une secousse sous elle et ses pieds quittèrent instantanément le sol. Mais contrairement au transplanage qu'elle avait effectué avec Dumbledore, ce voyage ci était beaucoup plus agréable. Elle semblait se trouver dans une petite bulle, toute de bleu entourée, et il n'y avait plus aucune secousse. C'était calme et agréable. De plus, son habituel envie de vomir à chaque transplanage ne se faisait même pas ressentir. Une forte lumière blanche l'aveugla bientôt et elle ferma les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, tout le bleu avait disparu et elle se trouvait dans un grand hall aux dalles de marbre blanc. Elle avisa immédiatement les cheminées, le guichet et la fontaine, et sourit. Elle avait réussi.

Elle n'attendit pas une minute de plus et courut vers les ascenseurs du fond et pénétra dans le premier dont la porte était déjà ouverte. Lily annonça d'une haute et intelligible voix l'étage de destination et les portes se refermèrent. Pendant que l'ascenseur entamait sa descente, Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète. Et si elle arrivait en retard ? Et s'il s'était déjà emparé ce qu'elle était venue chercher ?

« Du calme, Lils ! Ca ne sert à rien de s'inquiéter comme ça, tu verras en temps et en heure. Et puis, je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu arriver avant moi. Et si c'était le cas, j'aurais sans doute déjà des Mangemorts aux basques. » tenta-t-elle de se rassurer.

Au même moment, les portes s'ouvrirent sur le même couloir aux murs gris de son rêve, et elle sortit de l'ascenseur, prenant la même direction qu'elle avait prise avec Dumbledore. Sauf qu'au lieu de continuer tout droit à la première embouchure, elle tourna à gauche. Son cœur battait la chamade alors qu'elle se retrouvait enfin dans l'étroit couloir qu'elle ne cessait de voir indéfiniment en rêve depuis des mois. Chaque pas qu'elle faisait la rapprochait du mystère et l'éloignait du point de non retour. Mais avait-elle réellement envie de faire demi tour ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Elle était venue chercher ce qui lui appartenait de droit ; et elle voulait savoir. Savoir pourquoi cette chose l'avait choisie elle et pas une autre, alors qu'elle n'était pas même encore née.

« Lilyyyy… Viens, s'il te plait… il n'est plus très loin, je le sens… »

La jeune fille accentua le pas, non surprise de l'entendre s'adresser à elle.

« Est-ce qu'il est là ? »

« Non… mais cela ne saurait tarder… il fera tout pour m'avoir Lily… ne le laisse pas faire… »

« Oui, mais s'il te récupère ? »

La porte noire était enfin en vue et l'adolescente pressa le pas. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques mètres.

« Il ne pourra plus rien une fois que tu m'auras en ta possession… il aura perdu cette bataille… Lilyyy, dépêche-toi… le mal rôde non loin d'ici, je le sens… »

Lily ne perdit pas plus de temps et courut les derniers mètres. De la même manière, elle ne s'égosilla pas devant la porte noire, qu'elle avait pourtant cherché à ouvrir pendant prés d'un an sans succès, et pénétra dans la grande pièce ronde aux portes multiples. Comme dans son rêve, la salle était sombre, seulement éclairée par deux torches sur deux murs opposés. Mais un problème se présentait, plus important que le peu de luminosité dont elle bénéficiait depuis son arrivée au ministère : elle ne savait toujours pas quelle porte était la bonne et elle préférait éviter d'avoir à toutes les essayer avant de trouver celle qui la mènerait à ce qu'elle recherchait. D'un geste circulaire de la tête, elle observa tour à tour toutes les portes qui s'offraient à elle, se demandant laquelle était la bonne. Cependant, elle avait une précieuse alliée avec elle, et elle comptait bien lui demander de l'aide. A peine cette pensée lui effleura-t-elle l'esprit que l'une des portes se mit à briller puissamment, l'aveuglant quelque peu. Son regard se posa sur ladite porte et Lily sentit son cœur pulser dans sa poitrine. Tout à coup, elle prenait conscience de ce qui était en train de se jouer et de se qui allait se passer d'un instant à l'autre, dés qu'elle aurait franchi cette porte. Cette porte qu'elle tentait de franchir presque toutes les nuits depuis la mort de ses parents. Jamais, à l'époque, elle n'aurait cru qu'un jour viendrait où elle la passerait vraiment, et cette fois dans la réalité.

« Je ne pourrais plus t'aider une fois à l'intérieur… »

Elle sourit.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je suis une grande fille. »

C'est donc le coeur battant à tout rompre que Lily finit pas enclencher la poignet d'argent. Et pour la première fois depuis 18 mois, elle se retrouva de l'autre côté de la porte qu'elle cherchait à ouvrir. C'était une gigantesque pièce rectangulaire, au plafond aussi haut que celui de la Grande Salle et aux murs aussi larges. Tout y était de blanc: du sol au plafond, il n'y avait pas une seule nuance de couleur.

Dés qu'elle eut mis un pas dans la grande salle, son regard en fit le tour. Il n'y avait aucun meuble ni aucun objet sur le sol dallé. En revanche, le sang de Lily ne fit qu'un tour quand elle constata avec effarement qu'il y avait trois corps inertes, plus loin, devant elle, et qu'ils pataugeaient dans des marres de sang. La réaction de la Serpentard fut immédiate: elle se mit à courir en direction des trois personnes, priant Merlin pour qu'il ait encore de l'espoir et qu'elles soient toujours vivantes. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'accroupir auprès de l'un d'entre eux, un sursaut d'horreur la prit.

Elle se figea, observant tour à tour les trois corps, ne sachant comment réagir. Ce n'était pas possible, comment pouvaient-il être ici... ? Une subite envie de vomir la prit alors que des larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Non, elle ne voulait pas... ils ne pouvaient pas être là... ce n'était pas possible... Précautionneusement, elle s'abaissa prés du premier cadavre, et le retourna pour croiser les yeux noisette sans vie de James. Elle eut un mouvement de recule devant l'horreur de la situation, et doucement, comme si elle redoutait ce qu'elle allait voir, elle glissa son regard sur les deux autres cadavres: ceux d'Emilie et de Cassandre.

Les larmes affluaient désormais sur son joli visage et elle poussa un cri de désespoir en se laissant tomber prés du cadavre de celui qu'elle aimait, le regard posé sur les corps de sa meilleure amie et de Cassandre. Elle venait de perdre les trois personnes qui comptaient le plus pour elle... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui enlevait-on toujours ce qu'elle avait de plus cher au monde ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas connaître le bonheur ? Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait pris le corps sans vie dans ses bras, continuant de déverser son chagrin. Ses mains étaient recouvertes du sang du Gryffondor, mais elle n'y faisait pas vraiment attention. Elle les avait perdus... elles les avait perdus parce qu'elle avait eu le malheur de les aimer...

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur ses mains ensanglantées et elle se recula vivement. Ce sang, c'était elle qui l'avait fait couler. Pas directement mais c'était sa faute s'ils étaient morts. Tout était entièrement de sa faute. Elle n'était pas arrivée à temps pour empêcher Voldemort d'arriver avant elle, et pour l'empêcher de faire du mal à ceux qu'elle aimait. Si seulement Potter et les autres ne l'avaient pas retardée...

Elle se raidit brusquement, ce qu'elle venait de penser la frappant de plein fouet. James était à Poudlard... et Cassandre aussi, de la même manière qu'Emilie était en sécurité à Salem. Elle reposa les yeux tour à tour sur Emilie, Cassandre et James. Ils semblaient tellement réels... Elle finit par se relever, bouillonnant de rage, la main serrée sur sa baguette. Elle venait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait et ça venait de la mettre dans une rage noire.

Furieuse, elle enjamba les corps, les ignorant totalement, et se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce. Où qu'il se cache, elle le dénicherait et lui ferait subir la pire honte de toute sa vie. Cependant, force était de constater qu'il n'y avait vraiment aucun meuble dans la pièce, et qu'il n'y avait donc aucun moyen pour lui de se cacher. Après cinq minutes de recherches infructueuses, elle se retourna vers les trois corps toujours étendus sur le sol et réfléchit un instant. Elle était certaine que c'était bien un épouvantard qui était derrière tout ça, il n'y avait que cette immonde créature pour pouvoir faire une chose pareille; et elle savait que sa plus grande peur était de perdre toutes les personnes qui lui restaient et qu'elle aimait.

Un léger courant d'air la fit frissonner et elle releva la tête. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre non plus... Son regard s'attarda un instant sur les murs blancs et sur le plafond, avant de revenir au sol. Un sourire mauvais orna ses lèvres. Elle comprenait mieux à présent: cette pièce était un moyen comme un autre de protéger le trésor qui se trouvait de l'autre côté, et comme quiconque tenterait de s'en emparer, elle allait devoir passer cette épreuve pour le récupérer. Ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un test comme un autre. Et le piège ici, c'était la salle elle-même. Elle leva sa baguette, et, visant l'un mur, elle prononça la formule adéquate:

" Riddikulus !"

La pièce devint alors plus petite, se ratatinant sur elle même, les murs prirent une jolie couleur bleue ciel avec des reflets or, des peluches de toutes tailles apparurent sur le sol où un tapis venait d'apparaître, une petite commode blanche avec des motifs en forme de nounours apparurent dans un coins, et un lit de bébé en bois bleu apparut au centre. Une douce mélodie se fit alors entendre, et Lily reconnu immédiatement la comptine que lui fredonnait sa mère quand elle était petite et qu'elle faisait des cauchemars. Elle sourit, se laissant apaiser par la mélodie.

Des souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire, souvenirs auxquels ses parents, Pétunia et Emilie avaient pris part. Pétunia... Elle eut un pincement au coeur; cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas repensé à sa soeur, et elle se demandait ce qu'elle devenait. Connaissant la blonde, elle doutait fortement qu'elle ait décidé de rester à l'orphelinat en attendant sa majorité. Sûrement aura-t-elle trouvé un moyen de partir...

Elle poussa un profond soupir lorsqu'un bruit sec attira son attention vers le fond de cette nouvelle pièce. Une porte venait d'apparaître dans le mur, lui indiquant le chemin à suivre. Prenant sur elle même, elle s'avança vers la porte blanche, et après un dernier coup d'oeil à la chambre pour enfant, elle pénétra dans la pièce suivante.

Aussitôt, la porte disparut derrière elle, l'empêchant par ce fait de faire demi tour. Elle jeta alors un coup d'oeil à cette nouvelle pièce et constata qu'elle était non pas dans une salle, comme elle l'avait pensé en y entrant, mais dans une forêt: le sol était jonchait de pierres grises et de mauvaises herbes, des arbres étaient déracinés et d'autres avaient été totalement brûlés par quelqu'un ou quelque chose. En levant les yeux au ciel, elle constata que la nuit n'était pas encore totalement tombée.

Elle fut prise d'un frisson: elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette forêt ne la rassurait pas le moins du monde. Bien au contraire, tous ces arbres arrachés et brûlés lui donnaient la chaire de poule. Quelque chose se cachait dans le coin, elle en était certaine, et elle espérait que ce quelque chose n'attente pas à sa vie. Il lui faudrait toutes ses forces en cas de rencontre avec Voldemort.

Sachant que de toute façon il lui faudrait avancer pour sortir de là, elle s'enfonça dans l'océan vert devant elle, ignorant comme elle le pouvait les plantes à l'agonie. Ce qu'elle trouvait le plus étrange dans ce décors, et qui la rassurait encore moins, c'était le manque de présence animale. Partout autour d'elle, il n'y avait que des plantes, mais aucune bête d'aucune sorte: lapins, loups, renards, serpents... En parlant de serpents, elle avait beau les détester, mais en voir un, là, maintenant, surgir devant elle, la rassurerait. Cette absence était toute sauf normale.

Alors qu'elle marchait depuis une dizaine de minutes, accordant des regards à chaque coin d'ombre, un hurlement de rage se répercuta dans l'immense forêt, et elle sut immédiatement qu'elle avait eu raison dés le départ. Elle se figea sur place, l'oreille aux aguets. Une personne plus sage aurait certainement fait demi tour ou pris la fuite, mais elle voulait savoir qu'elle était cette créature. Malgré qu'elle se doutait qu'elle n'apprécierait certainement pas leur rencontre...

Un bruit sourd suivit d'un léger tremblement de terre lui survint sur sa droite et elle se tourna, le coeur battant, dans la direction en question. Un nouveau grondement sourd retentit ainsi qu'un deuxième tremblement de terre. Le rituel continua plusieurs fois et Lily comprenait ce qu'il signifiait: la créature devait être gigantesque pour faire un vacarme pareil à chaque nouveau pas ainsi que pour faire trembler le sol. Ce n'était guère rassurant; elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle reste là, qu'elle devait partir et s'éloigner de la _chose_, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle sentait un mélange de peur et d'excitation monter en elle, comme la fois où elle avait essayer de dompter un loup-garou lors de sa seconde année.

Puis soudain, la créature fit son apparition, surgissant de derrière les arbres, et Lily commença à regretter de ne pas avoir fuit plus tôt. Des pattes gigantesques et un corps aux muscles puissants, des sabots au bout de chaque patte de la taille d'un couvercle de poubelle, une longue crinière brillante et des crocs acérés, un serpent d'au moins deux mètres de long en guise de queue... Si Lily avait eu à décrire cette chimère, elle l'aurait qualifiée de magnifique; mais le moment n'y était pas le moins du monde. Les yeux de la bête venaient de se poser sur elle, et ses crocs s'étaient retroussés à sa vue. Elle gronda de mécontentement et se mit à l'affût. Il ne restait plus qu'une chose à faire à Lily: prendre la fuite, et rapidement.

Ses jambes semblèrent lui obéir tout à coup car elle se mit à courir vite, très vite, dans la direction opposée à celle de la créature. Un hurlement de rage retentit derrière la jeune femme et de légers tremblements de terre retentirent autour d'elle, lui indiquant que la bête s'était lancée à sa poursuite; mais elle ne prit pas la peine de vérifier par elle-même, c'était bien trop dangereux. Elle aurait pu utiliser sa baguette pour se défendre et la paralyser, mais elle savait que cela aurait été vain: les chimères étaient bien trop puissantes pour se faire assommer par un simple sort. L'attaquer à coup de baguette magique aurait eu le même effet que se battre avec un lion à mains nues.

Elle prit brusquement un virage en épingle - si elle continuait à aller tout droit, elle se ferait rattraper rapidement- et courut à travers une volée d'arbres toujours intacts de la forêt. Mais les pauvres ne tinrent pas longtemps lorsque la chimère bifurqua à son tour et les détruit tout sur son passage. Lily ne savait pas quoi faire pour la semer: la chimère était plus rapide qu'elle et les arbres ne la gênaient pas, contrairement à elle. De même, elle ne pouvait pas lui lancer un sort pour lui échapper. Elle serait fichue si elle ne trouvait pas rapidement la sortie de cette forêt.

Elle commençait à paniquer. Pourtant elle savait que cette escapade ne serait pas une partie de plaisir, mais ce serait stupide de mourir maintenant, et, surtout, de cette façon. Voldemort en rigolerait bien après ça: Lily Evans, la grande sorcière qu'il voulait à son service, dévorée par une chimère alors qu'elle touchait au but. Il en était hors de question: elle se battrait jusqu'au bout. Mais comment échapper à **ça** ?

_" Aidez-moi ! Quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! Il me faut quelque chose pour me protéger, mais quoi ?"_

Alors qu'elle courrait, elle ne remarqua pas la grosse racine de l'arbre et s'étala de tout son long au sol. Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se relever, elle savait que c'était trop tard, la bête était arrivée à sa hauteur. Elle se retourna sur le dos pour faire face à son assaillante et vit immédiatement sa grosse tête repoussante et ses crocs fondrent sur elle. Elle avait perdu, elle était morte... Elle ferma les yeux pour ne rien voir du "spectacle", elle aurait suffisamment assez de la douleur... Mais rien ne vint mis à part un hurlement de frustration qui faillit la rendre sourde. Elle rouvrit les yeux, plus qu'étonnée par cet arrêt soudain et constata avec effarement que la bête essayait tant bien que mal de fondre sur elle, mordant dans le vide, comme si quelque chose lui bloquait le passage.

Et là, elle comprit: elle avait invoqué, sans s'en rendre compte, un bouclier invisible qui la tenait hors de portée de la créature féroce. Le sortilège du bouclier n'était pas suffisant pour bloquer une chimère, c'était la raison pour laquelle elle ne l'avait pas utilisé, mais apparemment son don avait, lui, la capacité de créer des boucliers d'une puissance telle que rien ne pouvait le passer.

La queue de serpent fendit l'air et vint se fracasser sur le bouclier qui resta pourtant intact et la bête rugit de colère, fonçant une nouvelle fois pour se saisir de sa proie. Mais toujours rien... La rouquine sourit: n'avait-elle jamais dit qu'elle aimait son pouvoir quand il lui était bénéfique et qu'il n'était pas le responsable de nouveaux massacres ? Elle observa longuement la chimère tenter tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour détruire sa protection, se demandant comment la faire fuir. La réponse lui vint d'elle même, elle se serait baffée de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt sur le coup de la panique. Elle pointa sa baguette sur les arbres autour d'elle.

" Incendio !"

Un éclair de lumière rouge jaillit de sa baguette, et aussitôt de hautes flammes orangées s'attaquèrent aux arbres présents, montant haut dans le ciel, et détruisant les bois encore debout. La chimère poussa un cri étranglé devant les flammes et tourna sur elle même pour prendre la fuite, mettant le plus de distance entre elle et le feu qui gagnait du terrain et brûlerait certainement tout sur son passage. L'adolescente se fraya un chemin parmi les flammes grâce à son bouclier toujours intact et, une fois cette barrière passée, elle jeta un nouveau sortilège pour éteindre le feu. Elle rangea ensuite sa baguette dans l'une des poches de sa robe.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver la porte de sortie de cette forêt en espérant que la bête ne remontrerait plus le bout de son nez. Elle était passée très prés de la mort quelques instants plus tôt, et elle se demandait ce que lui réservait la suite. Quoi que soit ce qu'elle était venue chercher, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il était très protégé et que l'épouvantard et la chimère n'étaient que des prémices comparé à ce qui l'attendait plus loin. Et cela ne la rassurait pas le moins du monde. Elle se demandait ce qui pouvait encore le protéger mais aucune idée ne lui venait à l'esprit. Et de toute façon, ce n'était pas en restant ici qu'elle le saurait et qu'elle l'arracherait des mains de Voldemort.

Mais la chance ne semblait pas de son côté. Cette forêt était un véritable labyrinthe, et en sortir était bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire. La porte de sortie pouvait se trouver à n'importe lequel des quatre points cardinaux. En admettant bien sûr qu'elle existait. Lily tourna ainsi une bonne vingtaine de minutes supplémentaire dans ce qui semblait être un cul de sac incommensurable avant de tomber sur un gigantesque précipice. La vue d'ici y était splendide : une montagne se trouvait sur l'autre versant, dans un océan de couleurs bleu, violet, rose, un couché de soleil des plus magnifique, voilà le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Sur le moment, l'adolescente regretta que ce paysage ne soit qu'une illusion et qu'il n'existe pas dans a réalité. Elle aurait tant aimé qu'Emilie voie ça. Elle était certaine que la blonde aurait adoré.

Elle poussa un profond soupir et s'approcha du bord de la falaise. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine d'observer un tel spectacle, alors qu'avant, à chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion, elle en profitait. Avec la guerre et tout ce qui lui était arrivé, ces moments s'étaient fait rare, et cela risquait bien de durer encore quelques années. Elle se pencha légèrement en avant pour voir la profondeur du ravin en dessous d'elle et siffla : il était tellement profond qu'on n'en voyait pas le fond ; juste une épaisse brume noire recouvrait l'étendue tout en bas. Apparemment, la sortie n'était pas dans cette direction, et il lui fallait désormais faire demi-tour, tout en sachant que la chimère pouvait revenir d'un instant à l'autre. Elle se redressa dans l'intention de partir à la recherche de la porte de sortie de cette forêt maudite, mais à peine eut-elle fait ce mouvement qu'une puissante bourrasque de vent fendit l'air dans un vacarme assourdissant et qu'elle se sentit pousser en avant. Elle n'eut le temps de se rattraper à rien et tomba dans le ravin, se rapprochant toujours un peu plus de l'épaisse brume. Elle aurait pu crier mais elle savait que cela n'aurait servi à rien. Tout ça n'était qu'une illusion qui prendrait bientôt fin ; du moins, elle l'espérait.

Un choc, une douleur insupportable au dos, une onomatopée qui franchissait ses lèvres, très vite suivit d'un juron. Lily avait atterri sur ce qui semblait un sol de marbre blanc. Elle s'était fait mal dans sa chute, en retombant sur le dos, mais l'essentiel était qu'elle était toujours en vie. C'était d'ailleurs surprenant au vu de la chute qu'elle venait de faire et qui n'était visiblement pas du tout une illusion, comme elle avait pensé de prime abord puisqu'elle avait finit par atterrir quelque part. De plus, au dessus d'elle s'étendait toujours la brume noire qu'elle avait vu du sommet de la falaise. C'est donc courbaturée de partout qu'elle se releva avec beaucoup de mal pour visiter ce nouveau lieu qui s'offrait à elle.

Contrairement à la toute première salle, cet endroit était tout de noir munie et, chose curieuse, Lily ne se trouvait plus en pleine nature mais bel et bien dans une nouvelle pièce qui ressemblait de prés à la première quant à sa forme géométrique et la largeur de ses murs. Mais même si tout y était noir, on y voyait pourtant clair comme en plein jour. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas une seule source de lumière. La magie pouvait faire des choses incroyables, et si elle n'avait pas aidé à détruire sa vie, Lily en serait tombée irrémédiablement amoureuse. Une porte unique se trouvait sur le mur du fond, reculée dans un coin.

Aussitôt, la jeune fille s'avança précautionneusement dans sa direction, jetant tout de même des regards soupçonneux autour d'elle, attendant la première attaque d'une nouvelle créature sortant de nulle part. Et cette attaque ne fut guère longue à arriver. Une nouvelle bourrasque glacée la frappa soudain en pleine face et elle recula sous le choc, se retrouvant sur les fesses. Puis doucement, un froid polaire s'installa dans la pièce alors que des souvenirs lui revenaient à l'esprit.

_Elle était dans le bureau d'Amanda McElhone, le regard incertain et essayant de comprendre les raisons de sa présence ici. La directrice de Salem se triturait les doigts, signe de son état de très grande nervosité. Elle avait également un petit air triste sur ses traits fins, des larmes menaçant de tomber d'un instant à l'autre de ses grands yeux bleus._

_« Professeur, commença Lily d'une petite voix, elle aussi les larmes aux yeux. Je… Est-ce que je pourrais savoir pour quelles raisons vous m'avez fait venir ici après ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Je sais que c'est impoli de ma part mais j'aimerais retrouver Emilie. Et puis j'aimerais m'assurer que Lionel va bien. »_

_« Oui, je… je comprends Miss Evans. Mais justement, si je vous ai fait venir ici c'est pour vous parler de Mr Li… »_

_Un doute immense envahit la jeune fille. Pourquoi la directrice voulait-elle lui parler de Lionel ? N'avait-elle pas plus important à faite pour le moment ? Comme de superviser avec l'infirmière le nombre de blessés, de morts ou de disparus appartenant à l'école ? Lily, elle, avait mieux à faire que de rester là. Elle voulait retrouver Lionel. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis le matin même._

_« Je crains de ne pas comprendre, Mrs la directrice. Lionel va bien, n'est-ce… n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Le doute s'installait de plus en plus. Lionel allait bien, elle en était sûre. Lionel ne pouvait qu'allait bien, il ne pouvait pas aller mal. Mais la voix de McElhone était tremblotante quand elle répondit à sa question ; et sa seule réponse fut :_

_« Je suis désolée. » _

_**---**_

_ Lily pleurait silencieusement devant les deux tombes blanches alors que la cérémonie continuait. Il n'y avait que des Moldus tout autour, les seuls sorciers présents étant Emilie et sa famille ainsi que Dumbledore. Un ami proche de son père était en train de parler, citant une à une les qualités de ses parents. Mais Lily avait déconnecté depuis longtemps déjà. Dans sa tête ne cessaient de s'entrechoquer des menaces de morts toutes plus terribles et monstrueuses les unes que les autres. Elle avait tellement la tête ailleurs qu'elle ne remarqua pas que c'était terminé et que les tombes avaient été mises sous terre. Tout le monde s'éloignait mais elle restait là, pleurant toujours, regardant sans le voir le lieu où ses parents reposeraient à présent pour l'éternité. Emilie vint la prendre dans ses bras un instant et lui souffla qu'il fallait partir à présent._

_« Non ! Je veux… je veux rester encore un peu… je veux rester un peu seule avec eux… »_

_« D'accord ! Je t'attends à l'entrée du cimetière. »_

_Elle approuva d'un signe de tête et la blonde s'en alla, la laissant seule. Elle avait tout perdu maintenant, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Qu'était-elle sensé faire maintenant sans ses parents ? Maintenant qu'elle était orpheline ? Orthance et Patrick avaient été sa barrière la plus solide contre Voldemort, et maintenant ils n'étaient plus là pour la protéger. Qu'avait-elle maintenant à part sa haine ? Sa haine de Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, sa haine de la vie, sa haine de tous ceux qui avaient encore les personnes qu'ils aimaient avec eux. Sa vie était détruite. Toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait lui étaient arrachées les unes après les autres._

_Elle sentit soudain une présence derrière elle et se retourna. Elle ne vit pas la gifle venir et recula d'un pas sous la violence du choc. Elle porta sa main à sa joue, regardant sans la comprendre Pétunia la fusiller du regard. Elle n'esquissa pas un geste quand une deuxième gifle fendit l'air pour venir s'abattre sur son autre joue. De ses deux yeux verts, elle chercha ceux plus sombres en cet instant de sa sœur, y cherchant une réponse._

_« Tout ça c'est ta faute ! »_

_La voix de Pétunia claqua sèche comme un fouet._

_« Je l'ai toujours dit ! Je leur ai toujours dit que toi et tes amis bizarres vous nous apporterais des ennuis ! Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! Tu es responsable de tout ça ! C'est ta faute si je suis orpheline maintenant ! C'est ta faute si je n'ai plus de parents ! Tu as tué papa et maman ! Tu aurais dû mourir à leur place ! C'était à toi de mourir, pas à eux ! Tu mériterais de crever comme un rat pour ce que tu as fait ! J'espère que tu pourriras comme la sale garce que tu es ! »_

_Lily ouvrit des yeux ronds sous ces méchancetés, ses yeux se remplissant d'avantage de larmes. _

_« Je… Pétunia… »_

_« Tais-toi ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre, plus jamais ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, tu m'entends ! Tu n'es plus ma sœur, tu ne l'as jamais été ! Alors barre-toi et disparais ! »_

_Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit : Pétunia avait déjà tourné les talons et prenait la direction de la sortie. Les jambes de Lily s'écroulèrent tout à coup sous elle et elle tomba à genoux dans la terre fraîchement retournée. Non, elle n'avait vraiment plus rien à perdre. Et elle n'aurait plus jamais la mort de qui que ce soit sur la conscience à partir de maintenant. Désormais, elle était sa propre barrière ; et quiconque tenterait de la lézarder serait considéré comme un ennemi potentiel. Désormais, ses seules alliées seraient elle-même et Emilie. Quand à Voldemort, il allait payer pour tous les crimes qu'il avait commis. Il allait payer parce qu'il devait payer pour le meurtre de ses parents._

D'autres souvenirs envahissaient sa tête alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Tous ces souvenirs qu'elle avait voulus oubliés et qui revenaient encore et encore, inlassablement. Le froid s'installait partout autour d'elle jusqu'à pénétrer l'essence même de ses os. Elle repensait à la mort d'Erynn, celle de Dan et de Rose, elle revoyait Cassandre qui pleurait à cause d'elle et de sa lâcheté… Au fur et à mesure que ces souvenirs remontaient à la surface, la douleur se faisait de plus en plus pressante ; mais il était une chose d'encore plus puissante qui grandissait en elle, annihilent ainsi la douleur qui s'emparait de son cœur. La rage se faisait de plus en plus puissante.

Brusquement, Lily se releva en hurlant, les poings serrés par la colère. Elle avisa immédiatement le responsable de cette suite de souvenirs douloureux et sa rage augmenta d'encore un cran si c'était possible. Le Détraqueur n'était qu'à quelques mètres seulement d'elle, glissant vers elle, sa capuche relevée sur sa tête. Elle ne la voyait pas, mais elle imaginait facilement sa bouche béante commençant déjà à s'ouvrir pour aspirer son âme. Une bouffée de haine s'empara alors d'elle : cette saloperie hideuse avait osé s'en prendre à elle en prenant un chemin dangereux et elle allait récolter les pots cassés.

Elle attrapa sa baguette d'un geste sec et visa la créature.

« SPERO PATRONUM ! »

Une gigantesque lumière argentée jaillit de sa baguette et une aura puissante s'éleva tout autour d'elle. La lumière qui venait de sortir n'avait aucune forme particulière et restait, par ce fait, indistincte. Le Détraqueur s'était soudainement figé, sentant certainement le patronus qui venait de se poser entre eux deux. Puis, soudain, un rugissement enragé retentit dans la grande pièce et la fumée qui constituait le patronus prit des contours de moins en moins flous jusqu'à prendre l'aspect d'un gigantesque et magnifique félin.

Lily observa un instant le tigre qu'elle venait de faire apparaître : l'un de ses plus fidèles amis qui avait toujours été là quand elle avait eu besoin de lui. Que ce soit sous sa forme animagus ou de patronus. Le tigre se mit à remuer sa queue d'un geste mécontent, grognant contre le Détraqueur qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Le félin se mit à l'affût, crachant dangereusement, attendant un ordre de Lily. Et à peine la jeune fille lui eut-elle donné l'ordre d'attaquer qu'il sauta sur la hideuse apparition, toutes griffes dehors, les crocs en avant. Le Détraqueur ne résista pas longtemps devant la puissance du félin et il fut contraint de prendre la fuite. Cependant, le tigre continua à grogner et souffler rageusement, même après la fuite de la créature, suivant la mauvaise humeur de Lily dont la rage avait atteint des sommets.

L'adolescente avait toujours les poings serrés par la colère du fait d'avoir revécu tous ces moments de sa vie qu'elle détestait. Mais lorsque son regard se posa sur l'animal, sa colère retomba brusquement. Elle desserra les poings, son regard s'attendrit et ses traits s'adoucirent. Comme s'il avait sentit le changement chez la jeune fille, le félin se redressa et cessa de cracher. Il se retourna et s'approcha d'elle à pas lents. Elle s'accroupit alors qu'il arrivait à sa hauteur et qu'il se frottait avec tendresse contre ses jambes en ronronnant de bien être. Lily sourit en le caressant.

« Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait appel à toi, commença-t-elle doucement. Et pourtant, tu es toujours fidèle au rendez-vous. Merci ! »

Le félin ronronna un peu plus fort en lui donnant un petit coup de tête affectif. Lily sourit dans sa fourrure argentée en entourant la grosse tête de ses deux bras. Puis, doucement, la forme animal commença à s'évaporer jusqu'à revenir une simple fumée argentée avant de disparaître, et les bras de Lily se refermèrent sur du vide.

Elle se releva en soupirant, le cœur léger, et s'approcha de la porte qu'elle avait vue dés son arrivée. Elle actionna la poignée mais ne la franchit pourtant pas. De là où elle était, elle voyait que cette pièce était envahie par les ténèbres et qu'aucune lumière ne venait l'éclairer. Si elle entrait là dedans, elle n'y verrait rien. Elle brandit sa baguette et, tout en entrant dans la nouvelle salle, souffla un _Lumos_ à peine perceptible. Sa baguette s'alluma au même moment que la porte derrière elle se refermait dans un bruit sec. Elle fit quelques pas seulement avant qu'une sensation étrange ne s'empare d'elle. Cet endroit sentait la magie à l'état pur, et elle y était puissante.

Sa baguette s'éteignit brusquement et Lily se retrouva dans le noir complet. Mais cela ne dura qu'un court instant car une petite boule de lumière bleue s'était formée plus loin. Elle n'éclairait rien pourtant, mais grâce à elle la jeune fille put se guider dans cette grande étendue noire. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle progressait dans la pièce, la magie autour d'elle devenait de plus en plus puissante, et la sphère bleue grossissait. Cependant, lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres, elle fut presque déçue de constater qu'elle n'était pas plus grande qu'un ballon de foot ; mais la lueur qu'elle dégageait avait quelque chose d'attirant. Elle brillait d'une façon unique et Lily sentit avec effarement sa propre magie réagir à son approche.

Lentement et précautionneusement, elle avança sa main vers la boule de lumière, le rythme de son cœur s'accélérant à chaque fois un peu plus. La magie crépitait autour d'elle, d'une puissance et d'une pureté qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible. Elle avait toujours su la Magie puissante, mais jamais à ce point. De même qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé se retrouver un jour en présence d'une matérialisation à l'état pur de la Magie.

Ses doigts entrèrent soudainement en contact avec la boule de lumière et un flash de lumière en sortit, la faisant reculer de quelques pas, perdant de vue le phénomène. Elle reposa les yeux sur la substance lumineuse pour la voir fondre sur elle à une vitesse incroyable. L'instant d'après, elle tombait genoux, le souffle saccadé comme si elle venait de courir un marathon, et ses yeux avaient pris une légère teinte bleutée qui disparue presque aussitôt. Elle se sentait brusquement épuisée. Elle avait l'impression étrange que toute force l'avait quittée et elle ne se sentait plus capable de faire un seul mouvement. Elle eut toutes les peines du monde à parvenir à se relever, et, lorsqu'elle redressa la tête, elle constata que la boule de lumière n'était plus là et qu'elle était non plus dans la salle toute noire mais dans la salle circulaire du début. Et elle n'était pas seule : devant chacune des portes de sorties se trouvait un sorcier ou une sorcière portant une cape noire, la capuche relevée sur la tête. Et devant elle, elle reconnut facilement la personne à qui appartenaient ce teint blafard et ces yeux rouges comme le sang. Voldemort eut un sourire satisfait.

« Mes fidèles Mangemorts, voilà la célébrité du jour : Lily Evans ! »

_**Fin du chapitre 15**_

Je sais, je suis de plus en plus longue à poster et, croyez-moi, j'en suis désolée. Mais l'essentiel, c'est que je continue toujours mes fics, ne ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Vous remarquerez quand même que j'ai réussi à caser une petite scène avec Jamesie.

Kisu à tous


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimers: La plupart des personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont l' oeuvre de Joanne comme tout le monde le sait. Je lui ai pourtant jeté un Imperium mais elle est immunisée. C' est pas juste! Snifsnif...Pour continuer sur les disclaimers, seuls les personnages tels que Emilie ou encore Cassandre (deux persos à venir ) sont le fruit de mon imagination débordante.

Résumé: Lily Evans est orpheline depuis quelques mois maintenant, et se voit dans l'obligation de quitter l'institut Salem pour se rendre au collège Poudlard et y commencer sa 5eme année. Cependant, la vie n'y sera guerre facile entre les coups bas des - Maraudeurs, des rêves plus qu'étranges et agaçants, et un mage noir bien décidé à s'emparer d'elle.

Note: Cette fic se déroulera sur la 5, 6 et dernière année de Lily et des Maraudeurs.

_**Chapitre 16.**_

Révélation,

Le sang de Lily se glaça alors que les yeux rouges de Voldemort la dardaient avec un mélange de cruauté et d'amusement. Elle était encerclée dans la salle aux multiples portes par une dizaine de Mangemorts qui l'observaient avec un sadisme non feint. Pourtant, la jeune fille savait qu'elle risquait de se trouver face au Seigneur des ténèbres, mais elle avait baissé sa garde à un moment donné. Elle ne savait pas exacement où, ni pourquoi; mais le fait était là: elle risquait gros à présent.

Elle se sentait tellement las, épuisée, qu'elle ne se sentait pas capable du moindre effort. Elle ne se sentait même pas capable du moindre sortilège de base. Les épreuves qu'elle venait de passer avaient suffies à lui enlever la moindre force, physique comme morale. Elle restait donc là, au centre de cette pièce, face au meurtrier de ses parents, immobile, le coeur battant à tout rompre et le souffle saccadé. Et elle fixait les yeux rouges sang avec un mélange de mépris, de colère et de haine. C'était à peu près tout ce dont elle se sentait capable. Mais Voldemort ne semblait pouvoir s'en contenter.

" Très chère Lily, quelle joie de te revoir_ vivante_. J'allais finir par croire que tu avais échoué si tu ne sortais pas."

La voix était froide mais ne cachait aucunement l'amusement de son propriétaire. Les encagoulés ricanèrent, leurs yeux luisant de malveillance. Lily, elle ne répondit pas, fixant l'homme en face en lui avec toute la haine qu'elle possédait. Elle avait envie de le faire taire, de faire disparaître ce sourire moqueur de son visage diforme. Elle avait envie de le frapper, de le molester, de le lapider... de le tuer tout simplement. Elle serra les poings. Voldemort ricana.

" Eh bien Lily, aurais-tu perdu ta langue ? Je t'ai pourtant connue plus bavarde."

Il amorça un mouvement vers elle et Lily le fusilla du regard, prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis son retour dans cette pièce.

" Ne m'approche pas, face de serpent ! Rien que de respirer le même air que toi en ce moment même me donne la nausée, alors te savoir si près... n'en parlons pas !"

Le Lord s'arrêta, l'air quelque peu surpris, et éclata de rire. Un rire qui lui donna froid dans le dos, un rire qui augmenta la bouffée de haine en elle.

" Tu ne veux pas que je t'approche Lily ? Et que feras-tu si j'approche malgré tes menaces ? Tu as l'air épuisée, et toute ta magie s'évapore de seconde en seconde. Tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes."

Ceci étant dit, il s'approcha d'elle. Elle recula d'un pas, sortant sa baguette, mais il continua d'avancer, un sourire amusé apparaissant à la commisure de ses lèvres. Elle pointa sa baguette sur lui.

" N'avance pas, Tom !"

Mais il n'écouta pas et Lily prononça le sortilège de désarmement. Cependant, il n'eut aucun effet. Seules quelques étincelles rouges apparurent à l'extrémité du morceau de bois. Lily sentit la panique la prendre mais elle n'en montra rien. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas capable de se défendre, elle savait que Voldemort disait vrai. Il pouvait sentir sa faiblesse.

Les Mangemorts rirent de nouveau et Voldemort sourit. La distance qui les séparait se faisait de plus en plus courte à mesure que le Seigneur des ténèbres avançait sur elle. Elle jeta des regards autour d'elle, cherchant une quelconque issue pour ne pas le laisser s'approcher d'elle, pour ne pas le laisser la toucher. Mais chaque porte était soigneusement gardée par les hommes en noir. Et quand elle regarda de nouveau devant elle, il était déjà là.

Elle se raidit, voulant reculer d'encore quelques pas, mais Voldemort la saisit violemment par le bras, la tirant à lui. Elle aterrit sur son torse et se recula violemment. Cependant, il tenait toujours fermemant son poignet dans sa grande main blanchâtre.

" Ne me touche pas !" s'emporta-t-elle en essayant de se dégager de sa poigne, sans succès.

" Tu me vexes là, Lily. Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade."

" Ce stade ? Tu as tué mes parents, espèce d'enfoiré !"

" C'est malencontreux, je te l'accorde, se moqua-t-il. Mais avoue que si tu avais accédé à ma demande ils seraient encore de ce monde aujourd'hui."

" Va te faire foutre !"

Elle le repoussa brutalement, le regardant avec fureur.

" Je n'ai rien à me reprocher, tout est entièrement ta faute ! Tu as tué Lionel et mes parents, tu as tué Erynn, Dan et Emma ! Et tu as tué les parents de Cassandre !"

" Oh ! C'est ainsi qu'elle se nomme ? Très jolie prénom."

Lily ne sut trop comment réagir à cette phrase. La haine se faisait de plus en plus présente mais les derniers mots de Voldemort... Il avait tué les parents de Cassandre sans rien savoir d'elle, juste qu'elle pouvait s'avérer utile dans son camp. La nausée la prit à ces mots. Puis elle réalisa la situation, les raisons de sa présence ici, mais aussi les raisons de celle son ennemi.

" De toute façon, tu arrives trop tard Tom. Elle est déjà en ma possession."

Il la regarda avec surprise avant de sourire d'avantage.

" Mais ça je le sais déjà, Lily. Tu as fais exactement ce que je voulais."

Elle fronça des sourcils, ne comprenant pas en quoi elle avait été piégée. Elle avait juste suivi la voix, et elle savait qu'elle avait eu raison de le faire. Désormais elle était complète.

" Oui Lily, tu as foncé tête baissée dans le piège que je t'ai tendu, continua Voldemort. S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai compris au cours de ces 5 années de reigne, c'est que même si tu as le pouvoir tu dois laisser la tâche la plus ardue aux autres. Tu m'as ramené ce pouvoir que je voulais tant sans que je n'ai rien eu à faire. N'est-ce pas ironique ? Toi qui voulais tant m'empêcher de le posséder, voilà que tu me l'amènes sur un plateau d'argent."

Il éclata d'un grand rire froid et cruel qui la fit frissonner quelque peu alors que les encagoulés ricanaient. Lily réfléchissait aux paroles qu'il venait de prononcer, réalisant un détail insolite.

" Mais il n'est pas en ta possession, s'exclama-t-elle. C'est moi qui l'ai; et je ne peux pas te le céder ! Et même si je le pouvais, je ne le ferais pas !"

Il l'avait écoutée avec attention dire ces mots, son sourire mauvais ne le quittant pas. De nouveau, il éclata de rire.

" Mais je ne veux pas que tu me le cèdes, Lily. Je veux que**_ tu _**me cèdes, c'est différent."

" Que je te..." répéta-t-elle surprise, sans pour autant terminer sa phrase.

Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Elle pensait que depuis le temps, Voldemort avait compris que jamais elle ne lui vendrait son âme. Pas alors qu'elle avait tout perdu par sa faute, pas alors que sa vie entière n'était plus que souffrance.

" Rejoins ma cause Lily, tu verras tu ne le regretteras pas. Avec moi, tu auras le pouvoir et la puissance, tu seras crainte de tous et je t'offrirais tout ce dont tu auras besoin. Mes fidèles Mangemorts sont prêts à t'accueillir avec la plus grande joie. Ensemble, nous débarrasserons le monde de la vermine. Tous ces Moldus et ces sales Sangs-de-Bourbes sont la vermine qui régit le monde, tous ces sangs mêlés qui se croient supèrieurs et puissants alors qu'en eux coule le sang impur des Moldus... Tous méritent de disparaître."

" Non mais qu'est-ce qui faut pas entendre ! lança-t-elle avec moquerie et dédain. Tu n'as même pas conscience de ce que tu racontes, Tom._ 'Les Moldus, les Sangs-de-Bourbe, les sangs mêlés doivent tous disparaître.' _Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne me tues-tu pas tout de suite ?"

" C'est ce qui arrivera si tu refuses mon offre !"

" Alors dans ce cas, vas te faire voir avec ton offre. Et n'oublie pas de _disparaître_ en chemin, parce que je te rappelle que tu fais parti de cette _vermine_ ! En tant que sang mêlé, tu devrais être l'un des premiers à mourir !"

Les yeux du seigneur des Ténèbres luisèrent dangereusement à ces mots mais Lily continua de le darder avec haine. Autour d'eux, les Mangemorts commençaient à s'agiter et certains d'entre eux avaient même sorti leurs baguettes. L'un d'entre eux osa même prendre la parole et s'adressa à elle.

" Mensonge ! Comment oses-tu insulter le Maître de cette manière, lui qui t'offre le pouvoir ! Comment oses-tu bafouer sa noble naissance ?! Tu as la chance d'être choisie pour faire partie de son armée, très peu possèdent cette ch..."

" Silence Kinsle ! claqua sèchement la voix du Lord. Je ne t'ai pas donné la permission de parler !"

A travers ce ton brusque, on sentait la colère du sorcier. Et cette colère était due à Lily. Elle l'avait rabaissé en lui rappelant sa véritable nature devant quelques un de ses fidèles et ça il ne pouvait le supporter. Il toisa la jeune fille avec rage, ses yeux rouges luisant comme un cailloux de sang.

" Et maintenant ?" l'interrogea Lily, sachant pertinament ce qui allait suivre; et bien qu'elle avait conscience de sa faiblesse et de son incapacité à combattre, elle n'avait pas peur. Elle n'avait jamais eu peur de la mort. Au contraire, elle lui était toujours apparue comme une libération.

" Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Tom ? continua-t-elle. Me tuer ? Tu sais que tu n'as pas d'autre solution si tu ne veux pas voir ce pouvoir que tu convoitais tant se retourner contre toi."

" Alors je te tuerais, et tu mourras comme ta vermine de parents ! La seule différence tiendra du fait que ce sera moi qui te tuerais de ma propre baguette."

Lily se raidit à ces mots, la colère et la haine disparaissant de ses traits, remplacées par des questions muettes.

" Comment ça _'la seule différence'_ ?" parvint-elle à articuler, le coeur battant à tout rompre.

Voldemort éclata de rire pour la énième fois, l'amusement se lisant parfaitement dans ses yeux injectés de sang.

" Voyons Lily, tu ne crois tout de même pas que j'ai moi-même pris la peine de les tuer ? Non, ils n'étaient pas assez important pour que je les extermine moi-même. Le menu fretin, je le réserve en cadeau à mes fidèles."

Lily serra les poings, tentant tant bien que mal de contenir la colère qui bouillonnait de nouveau en elle. Mais en plus de cette colère, il y avait quelque chose en plus: le dégoût et la douleur se faisaient nettement ressentir. En plus d'une envie incommensurable de massacrer cette face diforme et souriante. Mais aussi, une envie, un besoin incommensurable de savoir.

" Alors qui ?" grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

" Oh, pourquoi tant de haine ? Après tout, ce n'était que de faibles Moldus."

" ILS ETAIENT MES PARENTS !!! hurla-t-elle. ET TU AS COMMANDITE LEUR ASSASSINAT ! JE N'AI PLUS RIEN PAR TA FAUTE, TU M'AS ENLEVE LES PERSONNES QUI COMPTAIENT LE PLUS POUR MOI ! ET APRES TU AS LE CULOT DE ME DEMANDER DE REJOINDRE TA CAUSE ?! VA TE FAIRE VOIR, ESPECE D'ENFOIRE !!!"

" La colère et la haine décuplent la rage. Ils montrent ta vraie personnalité, Lily."

" LA FERME !"

" Sois qui tu es, laisse la rage t'envahir, elle reflète ta véritable identité. Et si tu en as la force et le pouvoir... tue-moi ! Tue-moi de la même façon que Storm a tué tes parents !"

Les yeux de la jeune fille luisèrent de rage. Storm ! Elle le connaissait parfaitement, tout le monde le connaissait. Il avait été l'un des premiers à rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort et cela en avait étonné plus d'un aux Etats-Unis. Il était connu pour tous ses dons de charités et toute l'aide qu'il avait pu apporter aux plus démunis. Mais quand les Aurors avaient fait une virée chez lui après l'avoir reconnu lors d'une attaque, il s'était avéré que Alan Storm était un malade: des dizaines de cadavres avaient été retrouvés dans la cave de sa demeure, tous morts sous la torture, tous étant les personnes qu'il avait_ "aidées"_ et qu'il avait dit parties pour un autre pays; et le fait que ce soit lui qui se soit chargé de ses parents lui fit comprendre une chose essentielle - chose que Voldemort avait voulu qu'elle sache pour la rendre folle de rage: ses parents aussi avaient dû être torturés pendant des heures.

" Te sens-tu la force de combattre, Lily ? demanda alors l'homme en face d'elle. Tu me sembles épuisée... Non pas que je m'inquiète pour ta santé, c'est juste que je n'aime pas trop la facilité."

Il haussa les épaules alors qu'elle ne bougeait toujours pas, comme paralysée, tête baissée. Oui, elle était épuisée. Elle ne se sentait pas capable du moindre effort, elle était vidée de toute sa puissance magique comme si quelque chose en elle la lui avait pompée.

" Tant pis, au moins je serais débarrassé de toi une bonne fois pour toute ! J'espère que la souffrance et la mort ne te font pas peur, Lily, parce que ce soir... tu vas apprendre ce qu'il en coûte de se dresser contre moi ! Endoloris !"

Elle redressa la tête, la lumière rouge se dirigeant droit sur elle se reflétant dans ses yeux. Elle aurait pu essayer de l'esquiver mais elle ne le fit pas: elle n'en avait ni la force ni le temps. Au lieu de ça, elle se contenta de lâcher sa baguette. Elle n'avait même plus envie de se défendre, de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle voulait juste disparaître, quitter ce monde qui n'avait su que lui apporter douleur et souffrance.

Le sort se rapprochait et Lily le regardait approcher avec une lenteur folle comme si le temps avait été ralenti. Puis soudain, une violente bourrasque de vent s'éleva et une puissante aura magique naquit autour d'elle. Non, en elle. Une puissance magique qui traversait chaque paure de sa peau et qui lui rendait toute sa force perdue. Et alors, une sphère gigantesque l'entoura de toute part - une sphère qui ressemblait étrangement à celle qu'elle avait touchée un peu plus tôt, sauf que celle-ci était beaucoup plus grosse et qu'elle se trouvait à l'intèrieur- au moment même où le sortilège de torture venait se fracasser dessus. Mais le sort ne disparut pas pour autant, à la place il fut absorbé venant grossir un peu plus la sphère de Magie. Car cette sphère était bien de la Magie à l'état pure, et elle semblait absorber tout ce qui de magie était fait.

De là où elle était, Lily, bien que surprise par ce qu'il se passait, put voir l'agitation importante qui venait de parcourir l'assemblée de Mangemorts qui semblait prise de panique au point de reculer le plus loin possible d'elle, jusqu'au mur. Voldemort lui-même avait ouvert des yeux ronds et avait reculé. Et les sorts fusèrent de toute part, lancés par les encagoulés, absorbés par la sphère qui ne cessait de grossir. Elle entendit Voldemort leur crier d'arrêter et de ne surtout pas utiliser la magie alors qu'il continuait de la regarder, presque ébêté.

La magie palpitait tout autour d'elle, et surtout elle palpitait**_ en _**elle. Elle le sentait mais elle ne pouvait l'expliquer: elle devenait Magie. Elle sentait ce changement obtempérer en elle, la Magie contrôlait tout. Et elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle devait se plier à ce qu'il se passait, jusqu'à ce que tout devienne blanc et silencieux autour d'elle, dans la bulle. Un calme plat reignait, l'incitant au calme, lui procurant un bien être intarrissable. Puis une voix... Une voix douce et mélodieuse.

" Tout ira bien maintenant, je me charge de tout."

Puis ce fut le trou noir.

---

Lily se sentait nauséeuse alors qu'elle ouvrait doucement les yeux dans la pénombre de ce lieu qu'elle savait déjà être l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Elle se redressa tant bien que mal dans son lit. Etrangement, à part cette horrible envie de vomir, elle se sentait en pleine forme. Pourtant, elle se rappelait parfaitement le Département des Mystères et les épreuves qu'elle avait affrontées, ainsi que son face à face avec Voldemort. Mais c'était comme si elle ne portait aucune trace de tout ça, comme si son énergie n'avait jamais été employée au point de lui faire perdre connaissance.

Cependant, elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir usé de son énergie. En fait, elle ne se souvenait de rien à partir du moment où cette étrange sphère était apparue autour d'elle comme pour la protéger. Pourtant, si elle était sûre d'une chose, c'est que ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait invoquée et que c'était loin d'être un simple bouclier. Il était bien différent de celui qu'elle avait utilisé pour se protéger de la Chimère. Et puis il y avait eu cette voix qui l'avait rassurée avant de la plonger dans le noir total...

Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. L'infirmerie était vide de toute présence humaine. Ne se sentant ni l'envie ni le besoin de rester allongée dans ce lit, elle se leva et s'habilla des vêtements posés sur la chaise au bout de son lit. Puis, après avoir récupéré sa baguette, elle sortit dans le couloir. Il faisait nuit dehors, et c'était la pleine lune. Le ciel était éclairé de millions d'étoiles qui brillaient toutes d'une intensité plus ou moins importante.

Elle marcha dans les couloirs, se rendant au bureau du directeur, sachant que, plus que quiconque, elle avait besoin d'explications. Par chance, elle ne croisa personne dans les couloirs mis à part des armures qui lui souhaitèrent une bonne ballade et quelques portraits qui lui firent la morale. Rapidement, elle arriva à la gargouille de pierre qui cachait l'entrée au bureau de Dumbledore et, après lui avoir donné le mot de passe, elle escalada les marches jusqu'au sommet de la tour.

La porte était entre-ouverte et elle jeta un coup d'oeil par l'entrebaillement, étonnée de constater que la porte n'était pas fermée. A première vue, le bureau semblait vide. Seul Fumseck somnolait sur son perchoir. Elle frappa doucement à la porte et entra dans la pièce légèrement éclairée. A son entrée, Fumseck ouvrit les yeux et siffla doucement avant de voler jusqu'à elle. Il se posa sur la chaise devant elle et elle le gratifia d'une légère caresse avant de jeter un regard alentour à la recherche de son directeur.

" Enfin réveillée ?"

Elle ne sursauta même pas, continuant de caresser le volatil, ne se tournant même pas vers le vieux sorcier qui venait d'arriver dans son dos. Elle se contenta juste de sourire.

" J'ai dormi longtemps ?"

" Quatre jours complets ! lui répondit le vieil homme en allant s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Miss Holmes s'est beaucoup inquiétée, et pas seulement elle. Miss Rose m'a dit de vous avertir que vous risquez de passer un sale quart d'heure lorsqu'elle aura l'occasion de vous parler."

Il lui fit un petit clin d'oeil et elle émit un petit rire. Puis elle vint prendre place sur la chaise où s'était perché Fumseck. Dumbledore l'observa attentivement derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune et elle soutint son regard. Finallement, il soupira.

" Que vais-je faire de vous, Miss Evans ?"

" M'attacher semble une très bonne idée mais je risque de défaire le noeud." dit-elle en plaisantant.

Mais son sourire disparut devant le regard sérieux que lui soutenait le vieil homme. Elle savait qu'elle avait fait une erreur en laissant sa prétention prendre le dessus et en refusant toute aide extèrieure, et elle savait que c'était ça qu'allait lui reprocher le directeur. Elle baissa la tête, se triturant nerveusement les mains, même si pourtant ce n'était pas dans son habitude d'être aussi nerveuse et inquiète à cause d'une simple discussion.

" Que vous est-il passé par la tête Miss pour que vous fassiez une chose aussi inconsciente ? s'éleva alors la voix de Dumbledore. Toutes les épreuves par lesquelles vous êtes passées n'ont-elle pas suffies à vous faire comprendre que la réflexion doit être maîtresse de l'action ?"

" Je n'ai pas eu à réfléchir, dit-elle tout bas, relevant la tête et le regardant droit dans ses yeux bleus. J'ai juste eu à suivre mon coeur... mon instinct..."

" Ce n'est pas cela que je te reproche, Lily. Je te reproche de ne pas être venue m'en parler avant."

" Je n'avais pas le temps, je devais me rendre là bas le plus vite possible."

" Mais tu aurais pu me parler de ton rêve avant, ne crois-tu pas ? Il a fallu que ce soit Emilie qui m'explique ce qui te tracassait depuis tous ces mois; elle était calme mais je savais qu'au fond d'elle elle était très inquiète pour toi. Elle a senti que tu avais des ennuis et que tu préférais les régler seule. Elle a eu très peur pour toi, d'autant plus que tu lui a refusé l'accès à ton esprit."

" Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter..."

" C'est pourtant ce que tu as fait."

Il y eut un lourd silence pesant, seulement rompu par le doux chant de Fumseck. Lily ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire à cela; maintenant que tout était passé, elle savait qu'elle avait été stupide de vouloir s'occuper de cette affaire seule, même si une partie d'elle même lui soufflait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix, qu'elle avait réussi à régler son_ histoire _toute seule sans mettre personne en danger. Elle baissa de nouveau la tête.

" Mais comme je dis toujours, reprit le directeur, le passé et le passé. On ne revient jamais en arrière, ce qui est fait est fait et il faut en assumer les conséquences. Toi mieux que quiconque est capable de le comprendre, n'est-ce pas ?"

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête. Bien sûr qu'elle pouvait comprendre, avec tous les choix importants qu'elle avait dus faire dans sa vie... Tous ces choix qu'elle avait regrettés à un moment donné de son existence mais qui, après réflexion, s'étaient montrés les meilleurs. Dumbledore parlait là du choix qu'elle avait fait de sacrifier ses parents pour protéger d'autres gens, du choix qu'elle avait fait de rester bonne au lieu de suivre les ténèbres qui l'appelaient.

" Maintenant, j'aimerais, si tu le veux bien, que tu me racontes ce que tu as vu et ce qu'il s'est passé au Département des Mystères."

" Voldemort était là... Il m'attendait, il voulait que je lui ramène..."

" Que tu lui ramènes... ?"

" Je ne sais pas vraiment que que c'était; ça m'appelait, c'était comme si... comme si ça faisait parti de moi, et je le ressentais. Je l'avais déjà ressenti avant, sans vraiment le comprendre. Je ne l'ai vraiment compris que ce soir là, avant de partir pour le Ministère... C'était de la Magie à l'état pur, c'était magnifique. C'était tout simplement magique."

Dumbledore sourit à l'entente de ces mots.

" La Magie _est_ magique Lily, c'est ce qu'elle est, c'est sa nature."

" Je sais, j'ai simplement du mal à m'exprimer."

" Je te comprends. Les cas où les différentes sources de magie se regroupent pour former une entité à part entière sont très rares; et ces magies forment une entité tellement puissante qu'elle attire le sorcier désireux, le sorcier qui voudrait s'accaparer le pouvoir."

" C'est pour ça que Voldemort la désirait tant ?"

" En effet, Lily. La Magie créée est particulière; puisqu'elle est un mélange de magies, toute utilisation magique contre elle est veine. Elle rend le sorcier qui la possède invulnérable."

" Mais on ne peut pas posséder une telle magie ?! Si ?"

" En tant normal, non ! Cette source de Magie que tu as vue au ministère contrôle, en quelque sorte, toutes les autres magies. C'est elle qui permet au sorcier de la pratiquer. Mais il peut arriver que, dans certains cas, la Magie se sente en danger, qu'elle sente un pouvoir maléfique non loin, un pouvoir qui veut s'emparer d'elle. Alors, elle cherche un endroit où elle pourra être en sécurité. Et ce choix n'est pas fait au hasard."

" Comment détermine-t-elle le lieu où elle sera le plus en sécurité ?"

" Elle recherche avant tout la Pureté, l'Amour et la Puissance. Car le sorcier choisi doit être assez fort, assez puissant, pour pouvoir supporter cette grande quantité de Magie en lui. Les conséquences peuvent être désastreuses dans le cas contraire."

" La mort ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Ca, et la folie."

Lily acquiessa silencieusement essayant d'assimiler les paroles que lui disait Dumbledore en ce qui concernait la Magie en elle-même, en ce qu'elle était. Mais une chose la tracassait cependant.

" Pourquoi elle m'a choisie moi ? Je suis loin d'être pure, je suis animée par ma colère et ma haine. Je ne souhaite qu'une chose: me venger de Voldemort."

" Certes, et je ne peux vraiment expliquer son choix. Nous ne pouvons faire que des suppositions. Dis-toi seulement qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait, et que si elle a fait ce choix elle ne l'a pas fait au hasard. Elle a décidé que tu étais la plus apte à la protéger, et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle t'a appelée à elle tout au long de l'année, te pressant quand elle a pris conscience de la proximité du danger."

Lily ne répondit pas, ne comprenant toujours pas les raisons qui avaient poussé cette entité à vouloir la posséder **_elle_** pour se protéger. Elle était bien loin d'être pure, d'autant plus si on se rappelait qu'elle avait un jour essayé de tuer Malfoy. Voyant que Lily ne comprenait toujours pas la situation, Dumbledore crut bon de rajouter une chose.

" Et puis, peut-être que la pureté de l'esprit n'est pas la seule à être prise en compte. Peut-être que la pureté recherchée est tout autre..."

La Serpentard ouvrit des yeux ronds à ces mots. Il ne voulait quand même pas signifier ce qu'elle croyait qu'il voulait bel et bien signifier ? Quel rapport avec la pureté du corps ? Et puis, surtout, en quoi ça le regardait ce vieux fou ?

" Encore une fois, ce ne sont que des suppositions, Miss Evans. Personne ne peut réellement comprendre cette Magie, elle est bien trop complexe pour l'esprit humain. Elle est une entité à part entière, capable de penser et de réfléchir. Nous devons seulement nous contenter de ce qu'elle ait fait ce choix. Les raisons vous en seront peut-être plus évidentes dans quelques années."

" Peut-être..."

Ce fut la seule chose qu'elle fut capable de dire alors que des millions de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle était perdue dans un toutbillon de sentiments tous plus confus les uns que les autres.

" Et maintenant, si tu me parlais de ta rencontre avec Voldemort ?"

Elle soupira.

" Il n'y a rien à en dire: il a passé son temps à me provoquer et à me demander de le rejoindre."

Cependant, le coeur de Lily se serra, les paroles prononcées par le Mage Noir lui revenant à l'esprit. " _Ils n'étaient pas assez importants pour que je les extermine moi-même. Le menu fretin, je le réserve en cadeau à mes fidèles." " Tue-moi, Lily ! Tue-moi de la même façon que Storm a tué ta vermine de parents !"_ Elle serra les poings, empêchant ses larmes de couler. Dumbledore dut le remarquer car il l'appela doucement.

" Il a dit..., commença-t-elle, il a dit que ce n'était pas lui qui avait tué mes parents, qu'il n'avait fait que donner l'ordre à Alan Storm. Il les a insultés, et à travers ses mots j'ai compris... Vous savez ce que ça veut dire, n'est-ce pas professeur ? Alan Storm est connu pour son sadisme et sa folie... J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Voldemort ne se déplace jamais quand la cible visée n'est pas dangereuse pour lui-même. Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ?!"

" Tu n'as pas été stupide Lily, loin de là. Tu as été humaine; ta réaction de le voir comme l'assassin de tes parents est justifiée et fondée. Car, parès tout, n'est-ce pas lui qui a donné l'ordre à Storm de les assassiner ? Indirectement, il est leur meurtrier."

" Vous avez certainement raison..."

Bien sûr, elle n'avait jamais douter de l'implication de Voldemort dans leur meurtre, elle avait toujours su qu'il était responsable. Mais elle avait pensé que c'était lui qui leur avait lancé le sort mortel. Son ennemi n'était donc plus seulement Voldemort, mais aussi Alan Storm, lequel ne s'était certainement pas privé de s'amuser avant d'abréger la souffrance de Patrick et Orthance Evans.

" Dis-moi Lily..."

Elle redressa la tête à ses mots, croisant le regard soucieux de Dimbledore. Il semblait penser à quelque chose qui attisait grandement sa curiosité.

" Oui ?"

" Te souviens-tu de ce qu'il s'est passé après votre "conversation" ?"

Elle fronça quelque peu des sourcils et réfléchit un instant. Elle se souvenait du blanc et de la voix, mais rien de ce qu'il s'était passé après. Elle se souvenait juste de n'avoir plus vu que du noir avant de sombrer dans un abîme profond.

" Non, dit-elle. Je ne me souviens plus de rien à partir du moment où les Mangemorts ont commencé à jeter des sorts sur la sphère, la nourrissant à chaque fois un peu plus d'énergie magique."

" C'est bien ce que je pensais, le contraire m'aurait étonné au vu de la posture dans laquelle je t'ai retrouvée."

" Vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

Il soupira, se levant et se mettant à faire les cents pas dans son bureau.

" Je ne sais pas _vraiment_ ce qu'il s'est passé; j'ai bien une petite idée mais elle ne te suffira pas, de la même façon qu'elle me laisse moi aussi dans le noir total."

Il s'arrêta, se tournant vers elle et l'observant fixement.

" Quand je suis arrivé au Ministère, la première chose que j'ai vu ce sont les Mangemorts qui fuyaient le Département des Mystères en proie à une panique incontrolable. Il voulaient rejoindre le hall pour transplaner, certains d'entre eux ont pu être arrêtés par les quelques Aurors qui m'accompagnaient. Tom également était là. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'il était dans le même état que ses fidèles, bien au contraire, mais il semblait dans un état second: on aurait dit qu'il était atteint d'une folie démente de joie et de colère."

" Sans vouloir vous contredire professeur, mais Tom a toujours été un fou furieux. Et puis, comment peut-on être à la fois fou de joie et fou de rage ?"

Le directeur eut un sourire enigmatique qui lui fit froncer les soucirls.

" Je pense qu'un jour tu pourras comprendre cette réaction. Moi-même j'en suis capable, alors pourquoi pas toi ?"

" Vous ne pourriez pas vous contenter de me l'expliquer ?"

" Je crains que non: ça ne serait pas une bonne chose. Enfin bref... Toujours est-il qu'il a réussi à s'échapper avec une grande majorité de Mangemorts. Seuls quatre ont pu être arrêtés."

" La belle affaire ! souffla-t-elle. Et moi ?"

" Toi, tu n'étais nulle part en vue; aussi me suis-je dépêcher de descendre au Département des Mystères où je t'ai retrouvée, évanouie au milieu de la pièce."

" Evanouie ? Je ne comprends pas ! Vous venez de me dire que les Mangemorts prenaient la fuite... Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu les..."

" Les effrayer ? Ma réponse ne te suffiera pas, je te le rappelle. D'après moi, à un moment précis, la Magie s'est sentie en danger, et afin de se protéger elle a pris le contrôle sur toi: ton corps et ton esprit lui ont cédé la place, et c'est pour cela que tu ne te souviens de rien."

" Ce qui signifie ?"

" Je t'avais dit que cette réponse ne te suffirait pas. J'ignore ce qui a réellement pu les effrayer; mais l'entité qui t'a appelée toute l'année, cette entité même qui s'est encrée en toi pour se mettre en sécurité, cette même entité qui a pris ton contrôle au Département des Mystères, il faut que tu gardes en tête qu'elle est puissante Lily. Et que trop de Magie n'est jamais bon, pour qui que ce soit."

Elle entre-ouvrit les lèvres afin de demander des explications supplémentaires au vieux sorcier mais ce dernier la coupa.

" Je ne peux rien te dire plus, puisque je n'en sais pas plus moi-même. Mais si tu gardes tout ce que je viens de te dire en tête, et si tu n'en oublies pas un seul fragment, alors un jour tu comprendras. Et peut-être qu'alors tu seras apte à te servir de cette Magie pour te protéger toi-même."

Elle acquiessa légèrement et se leva, comprenant que la conversation était terminée et qu'elle n'aurait plus de réponse à ses questions. Elle s'avança vers la sortie, et alors qu'elle allait actionner la poignée...

" Oh Lily..."

Elle se retourna, un brin de curiosité dans ses yeux gris.

" J'aimerais que tu retournes à l'infirmerie pour la nuit, sinon je vais me faire gronder par Pompom. De plus, Miss Holmes passera certainement te voir demain, dans la matiné."

Bien que réticente, elle acquiessa à la demande du directeur et actionna la poignée. Mais avant de sortir...

" Dites-moi, professeur ?"

" Oui ?"

" Ca ne vous arrive jamais de dormir, comme la plupart des mortels ?"

Il rit, lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

" Mais si je dormais tout le temps, Miss Evans, comment serais-je au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe dans le collège ?"

" Comment vous faites alors ? Vous ne dormez réellement jamais ?"

" Peut-être vous le dirais-je un jour, si l'envie me prend. Bonne nuit, Lily."

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et ferma la porte derrière elle.

Cependant, Lily ne put fermer l'oeil cette nuit là. Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, toutes en rapport à ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore. S'était-elle trompée à ce point ? Elle s'étaient persuadée que cette chose qui l'avait appelée tout au long de l'année faisait partie d'elle, qu'elle était une part d'elle-même qu'elle devait absolment récupérer. Elle en avait été convaincue. Mais les paroles du directeur niaient ce lien qu'elle avait cru avoir avec cette Magie, elles disaient qu'il n'existait aucun lien entre elles. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi s'était-elle sentie attirée à ce point par elle ?

_" T'as rien de mieux à faire que de te poser des questions existencielles à 6h00 du matin ?"_ retentit alors une voix qu'elle connaissait parfaitement.

Elle sourit, contente d'entendre la douce voix de sa meilleure amie.

_" Désolée, je t'ai réveillée ?"_

_" Pas vraiment; je ne dormais pas en fait. Ca fait quatre jours que je n'ai pas fermé l'oeil. Normal, je les passe toutes à veiller sur ta petite cervelle d'abrutie !"_

La Serpentard tira une légère grimace. Emilie n'avait pas tardé à entrer dans le vif du sujet.

_" Bon sang, Lily ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Je t'ai connue beaucoup plus intelligente que ça ! Pourquoi avoir sauté dans le ravin comme une sauterelle aveugle ? Tu devais savoir que Voldemort risquait d'être là-bas. Et pour preuve: tu m'as volontairement éjectée de ton esprit ! J'étais folle d'inquiétude, d'ailleurs tu me paieras cette frayeur."_

_" Tu sais bien pourquoi je l'ai fait, je ne vais pas te l'expliquer. Je suppose que tu as passé ces deux dernières heures à sonder mon esprit à mon insu ?"_

_" Ce n'est pas une raison ! On ne saute pas dans un piège comme ça, sans même préparer de plan d'attaque ! Et puis, tu aurais au moins pu me prévenir Lils, j'aurais pu t'aider."_

_" Je ne voulais pas t'atirer plus d'ennuis que tu n'en avais déjà."_expliqua-t-elle, avec un ton légèrement coupable.

_" La belle affaire ! Lily, je te signale qu'on est déjà **toutes les deux **embarquées dans une histoire pas possible. Ce n'est pas seulement ton combat, c'est aussi le mien. C'est **notre** combat, à **toutes les deux** ! J'aurais au moins pu t'aider à concevoir un plan au lieu de te laisser te jeter dans le gouffre. Tu sais bien que si tu me l'avais demandé, je n'aurais pas prévenu Dumbledore. On aurait réglé ça à deux. En plus, j'ai eu un mal fou à pénétrer son esprit tordu. Faut pas croire, quand il est **enfin** parvenu à m'entendre, il a cru que c'était son bonbon à la praline qui tentait de lui faire passer un message. Un cinglé ce mec, moi j'te le dit."_

Lily ne put s'empêcher de ricaner à ses mots et Emilie la suivit rapidement.

"_ Il avait omis ce détail_." dit-elle.

_" C'était pas le plus important de votre conversation; et puis faut avouer: c'est trop la honte. On croirait pas comme ça que c'est le plus grand sorcier du monde."_

_" Je suis bien d'accord. Mais pourrait-on se passer de ce cher Albus ?"_

Emilie fit mine de réfléchir un instant avant de laisser échapper un _Non_ catégorique et amusé.

_" Il amène de la fraicheur et de l'amusement dans nos vies. Je crois bien que sans lui tout le monde se laisserait dépérir. On a tous besoin de rire en ces temps ci, et Dumbledore nous donne tous les ingrédients nécéssaires pour se faire."_

_" Oui..."_

_" Enfin bon ! _soupira alors la bonde. _C'est la dernière fois que tu me fais un coup pareil, la prochaine fois je serais là pour t'en empêcher."_

_" Et comment ?" _demanda Lily, amusée.

_" Ahaha, je n'te le dirais pas ! C'est... disons, une surprise."_

_" Une surprise ? Tu sais que j'ai horreur des surprises, à chaque fois je suis plus déçue qu'autre chose."_

_" Et ben là, t'as pas intérêt à être déçue sinon ça va mal aller pour toi. Et puis, ça m'étonnerait bien que tu le sois..."_

Lily ne dit rien, se contentant de hausser des sourcils.

" _Te prends pas la tête avec ça maintenant, ça n'en vaut pas la peine, _continua la française._ Tu devrais dormir maintenant, tu as besoin de repos."_

_" Ouais, tu parles ! J'ai dormi pendant quatre jours !"_

_" Dors quand même un peu; au moins deux petites heures, le temps que Cassandre arrive. Je pense pas qu'elle va venir trop tard, Dumbledore l'aura certainement mise au courant dés le début du petit-déjeuner. Et inquiète comme elle est, elle ne prendra même pas la peine de manger un petit quelque chose. Repose-toi ma puce, je reviendrais te parler plus tard dans la journée."_

La Serpentard poussa un profond soupir. Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de dormir. Mais bon, elle devait au moins ça à Emilie qui avait passé quatre nuits complètes à la surveiller. Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle l'aimer sa 'Milie. Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle ferait sans elle.

_" D'accord. A toute à l'heure 'Milie."_

_" Toute, ma Lils."_

Obéissant ainsi à sa meilleure amie, l'adoldescente ferma les yeux, se vidant l'esprit de toute pensée, quelle qu'elle soit, et se laissa emporter dans les bras de Morphée. Etonnament, elle ne fit pas un seul rêve concernant ce qu'il s'était passé au Département des Mystères. Elle dormit d'un sommeil sans rêve, de ceux qui vous laisse une agréable sensation de bien être à votre réveil. Et c'est pour cela que, quand elle se réveilla trois heures plus tard, elle se sentait bien comme elle ne s'était pas sentie depuis longtemps. D'ailleurs, elle ne doûtait pas une seconde qu'Emilie y soit étrangère.

Elle cligna doucement les paupillères à la lumière de l'infirmerie alors qu'elle sortait des bras du dieu Sommeil. Elle entendait distinctivement des voix autour d'elle, et, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle se concentra sur ce qu'elles disaient.

" N'empêche, tu as de la chance que Dumbledore t'ai seulement donné deux mois de retenues et des devoirs supplémentaires dans chaque matière. Tu aurais pu être renvoyé de l'école."

" D'accord j'ai fait le con ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait à nous tourner autour pour savoir ce qu'avait Lunard aussi, hein ?"

" Ce n'est pas seulement ça Sirius ! Tu as fait ça aussi à cause de ce qu'il ressent pour toi; je veux bien admettre que se faire aimer par Rogue n'est pas facile en soit mais de là à essayer de le faire tuer..."

Lily ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Elle avait reconnu les deux voix: il s'agissait bel et bien des voix de Black et Potter. Et apparemment, Black avait fait une grave connerie. De celles qui peuvent coûter la vie à un innocent, en l'occurence, ici, celle de de Rogue. Instinctivement, elle tourna la tête en provenance des voix, même si elle ne pouvait voir les deux protagonistes à cause du rideau de son lit.

" Et tu imagines dans quel état sera Rémus quand il se réveillera ? Il risque de très mal le prendre. Et ce n'est pas sur toi qu'il va rejeter la faute, mais sur lui-même."

" Je n'y avais pas pensé... Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris à toi aussi d'aller chercher Rogue sous l'arbre ?"

" Sirius ! s'exaspéra la voix du jeune Potter. J'ai beau détester Rogue, je n'suis pas un assassin ! Et toi non plus d'ailleurs !"

Elle entendit Black soupirer avant qu'il ne reprenne.

" T'as raison, je sais pas vraiment ce qui m'a pris hier soir... Il m'énervait et j'ai pas réfléchi... Je n'ai pas une seule seconde pensé aux conséquences: ni pour Rogue, ni pour Rémus, ni pour vous... ni pour moi."

Au même moment, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et les deux garçons se turent. Lily fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler exactement. Qu'est-ce que Black avait bien pu faire _exactement _pour que Lupin en rejette la faute directement sur lui-même ? Et en quoi cela avait-il à voir avec Potter et Pettigrow ? La voix de l'infirmière retentit alors.

" Vous êtes encore là tous les deux ?"

Lily imaginait parfaitement ses lèvres pincées et son air réprobateur alors qu'elle s'adressait aux deux adolescents.

" Il va bientôt se réveiller, Mrs Pomfresh ?"

" Hmm... Oui, il ne devrait plus tarder à se réveiller Mr Potter. Cependant, j'aimerais que vous sortiez; c'est une infirmerie et il y a d'autres malades ici que Mr Lupin. D'autant plus que le directeur aimerait vous voir avec Mr Pettigrow et Mr Rogue dans son bureau le plus tôt possible. Après ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit..."

Le reproche était clairement visible dans sa voix et Lily se demanda un instant si les deux Maraudeurs y avaient été sensibles.

" On sait bien... commença Black. Mais on voudrait être là quand il se réveillera. Il faut que je m'excuse et que je le rassure. Connaissant Rémus, il va croire que c'est sa faute... comme lors de notre première année..."

" Mr Black..."

" S'il vous plait, Mrs Pomfresh ! On vous promet de ne plus dire un mot et d'attendre sagement qu'il se réveille."

" Je ne crois pas que..."

Potter la coupa.

" Et ensuite on ira directement au bureau du dirceteur, c'est promis. Mais s'il vous plait... si vous ne le faites pas pour nous, faites le au moins pour Rémus. Il n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire."

La garde malade ronchonna un instant avant de leur donner son accord. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et Lily comprit qu'elle était retournée à son bureau. Cependant, elle n'entendit plus rien du côté des Maraudeurs. Ils avaient tenu leur promesse et attendaient patiemment et silencieusement que leur ami se réveille. Lily poussa un petit soupire, s'interrogeant sur ce qu'elle avait entendu, se demandant aussi comment allait Rogue puisque, visiblement, il était passé proche de la mort. Tout comme elle en fait.

De nouveau, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et un bruit de pas lui parvint aux oreilles. Il cessa un instant, comme si la personne qui venait d'entrer venait de réaliser la présence des deux Gryffondors dans la pièce, et reprit, se rapprochant d'elle. Lily tourna la tête au moment même où le rideau de son lit de malade s'ouvrait, son regard tombant sur les mèches brunes et les yeux jades de Cassandre. Cette dernière ouvrit grand les yeux en la voyant réveillée, se figeant sur place, et laissant échapper une exclamation étouffée.

" Haw !!! Lily ! Lily, tu es réveillée ?"

La Serdaigle se jeta quasiment sur elle, l'air très soulagé. Devant sa mine, Lily ne put s'empêcher de blaguer.

" Non non, je fais semblant, ça se voit pas ?"

Cassandre lui lança un regard légèrement colérique.

" C'est ça, fait ta maline ! En tout cas, moi je trouve pas ça drôle !"

Elle plaça les mains sur les hanches, détournant la tête, offusquée. Lily éclata de rire.

" Arrête, tu va me faire mourir avant l'âge ! On dirait le professeur McGonagall."

" Toi, t'as de la chance d'être clouée au lit sinon..."

" Sinon quoi ? Oulala, j'ai peur ! La grande méchante Cassandre va me punir de mon insolence."

" Pas seulement ton insolence, mais aussi pour ta bêtise incommensurable !"

A ces mots, elle baissa la tête, quelque peu honteuse. Si même Cassandre se mettait à lui faire la morale...

" Enfin bon, je ne crois pas que ce soit à moi de t'enguirlander pour ton inconscience, je pense que Dumbledore et Emilie s'en sont déjà chargés ?"

Lily se contenta de bougonner pour toute réponse. Cassandre lui sourit avant de prendre un air sérieux.

" N'empêche que je me suis beaucoup inquiétée... Quand j'ai vu que tu n'arrivais pas chez Hagrid et qu'il commençait à faire nuit, je suis rentrée au château avec pour idée de t'y retrouver quelque part. C'est dans le hall que j'ai croisé le professeur McGonagall, elle m'a demandé si je savais où tu étais et je lui ai répondu par la négative. Elle avait l'air soucieux et j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter, je me demandais ce qu'il se passait. Alors, elle m'a amenée au bureau du directeur; j'étais très intimidée, c'était la première fois que je m'y rendais. Là, Dumbledore m'a demandé de m'asseoir et a demandé au professeur McGonagall de joindre au plus vite le ministre de la Magie. Si j'étais inquiète avant, ce n'était rien comparé à ce que j'ai ressenti en l'entendant dire ça à la directrice adjointe. D'autant plus qu'il a parlé d'Aurores... Puis, il m'a expliqué brièvement la situation et m'a demandé si je savais quelque chose. Je lui ai dit que je ne savais rien de plus que ce que lui savait déjà sur ton passé, en rajoutant que que tu devais me retrouver chez Hagrid et que tu n'étais pas venue. Le professeur McGonagall est revenue, disant que le ministre envoyait des Aurores, et Dumbledore s'est levé et lui a demandé de me ramener à ma salle commune. Il m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, qu'il se chargeait de te ramener. Puis, il est parti."

Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être ébahi en écoutant son amie raconter ce qu'il s'était passé de son côté. On n'aurait pas dit qu'elle racontait une histoire, mais plutôt qu'elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle disait.

" Mais dans la nuit, continua la brunette, comme je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je me suis levée pour aller voir Dumbledore. Je voulais savoir s'il t'avait retrouvée. Mais je me suis faite attrapée par Rusard; heureusement, le professeur McGonagall est arrivée et lui a dit que ça allait et que j'étais appelée au bureau du directeur. T'imagines pas la tête de Rusard..."

La Serpentard sourit.

" Oh, crois-moi que si ! Je ne peux qu'imaginer."

En effet, elle voyait très clairement la mine réjouie de Rusard lorsqu'il avait attrapé la Serdaigle, ravi de savoir qu'une élève allait avoir des ennuis. Puis, elle voyait le professeur McGonagall arriver et le sourire du concierge se faner en une tête de six pieds de longs.

" Enfin bref, et après ? Que t'a dit Dumbledore une fois arrivée à son bureau ?"

" Il m'a dit qu'il t'avait retrouvée et que tu avais besoin de repos."

" Il t'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé ?" lui demanda Lily.

" Pas en détail, il a dit que tu t'en chargerais."

Elle acquiessa silencieusement, plus par automatisme qu'autre chose. De toute façon, elle devrait forcément dire la vérité à Cassandre. C'était plus ou moins une façon de la préserver de Voldemort. Ainsi, elle saurait à quoi s'attendre avec lui. Le rideau de l'autre côté du lit fut tiré violemment et elle se tourna, légèrement aveuglée par la lumière du soleil, pour voir Mrs Pomfreh, les mains sur les hanches, le regard mi sévère, mi exaspéré. Derrière elle, Lily put voir les deux Maraudeurs près du lit de Lupin, en train de la regarder.

Son regard s'attarda un instant sur James. Il avait l'air quelque peu fatigué. Ses mèches brunes semblaient encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, ses lunettes tombaient sur le bout de son nez. Elle croisa la couleur noisette de ses yeux où une lueur d'angoisse, de curiosité et de soulagement se mélangeaient dans un tourbillon de pensées. Elle haussa les épaules et se tourna vers l'infirmière.

" Vous auriez pu me dire que vous étiez réveillée, Miss Evans !" dit-elle avec reproche.

" Et comment j'aurais fait ? J'ai pas bougé de mon lit ?"

Elle fronça des sourcils.

" Et cessez d'être aussi insolente ! Quand on est aussi stupide que vous pour faire ce que vous avez fait, on se tait !"

Lily leva les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer d'agacement.

" Vous êtes encore nombreux à savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

" Pratiquement tout le personnel enseignant ! Quand on a des élèves suicidaires, il faut mettre tout le monde au courant avant de les préserver d'un quelconque danger."

Derrière elle, Lily vit nettement Potter et Black ouvrir des yeux ronds. Il ne manquait plus que ça: bientôt, ils allaient croire qu'elle avait fait une tentative de suicide. Comme si elle en serait capable.

" Je ne suis pas suicidaire ! J'ai fait ce qui me semblait le plus approprié !"

" Sans même demander d'aide ? Vous êtes une inconsciente, Miss Evans !"

" J'ai toujours été comme ça, on me changera pas !"

" Malheureusement non ! Enfin bon, je vais vous osculter rapidement et vous pourrez partir, parce que je suppose que vous ne voulez pas rester une nuit de plus dans cet endroit ?"

" Ca va pas, non ? Quatre nuits ici c'est déjà trop pour moi !"

" Parfait !"

La garde malade s'approcha d'elle, et alors qu'elle allait commencer son oscultation elle regarda Cassandre.

" Miss Holmes, je vous prierais de bien vouloir prendre la baguette de Miss Evans sur la table de nuit à vos côtés et de la tenir le plus éloigné possible de ma patiente."

Cassandre cligna des yeux, surprise par la demande. Lily, elle, éclata de rire, se souvenant parfaitement de la fois où elle avait agressé l'infirmière pour s'enfuir de l'infirmerie.

" Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, Miss Evans ! s'offusqua Mrs Pomfreh. Je suis prudente, avec vous on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre."

Lily éclata encore plus de rire si c'était possible. La Serdaigle les regarda toutes deux tour à tour, complètement larguée.

" Pourquoi ?"

Mais elle ne reçut aucune réponse: Lily était trop hilare pour pouvoir répondre. Quand à Mrs Pomfresh, elle ne raconterait jamais cette épisode de sa vie à quiconque. Pas même à ses petits-enfants, et pas même sous la torture.

---

Le mois de mai passa à une vitesse folle pour toutes les 5èmes années du collège. Aisni que pour toutes les 7èmes années. En effet, la période des examens aprochant, tous passaient leur temps libre la tête enfuie dans leurs bouquins pour réviser. Lily elle-même n'échappait pas à la règle. Il y avait des matières où elle avait grandement besoin de s'exercer si elle voulait pouvoir passer haut la main en 6ème année. Par chance, Dumbledore avait arrêté leurs entraînements hebdomadaires, lui affirmant qu'il ne servirait à rien qu'elle s'exerce maintenant à ce type d'exercices. Les BUSEs étaient, pour le moment, la priorité de tous, et également celle de la Serpentard.

Même les Maraudeurs s'étaient tenus à peu près tranquilles durant le mois, mais Lily doutait fort que ce ne fut que pour mieux réviser les BUSEs et permettre aux autres étudiants de réviser en paix et à tête reposée. En effet, ils avaient plutôt l'air de se tenir à carreau vis à vis de Lupin qui semblait avoir perdu quelques kilos au cours des quatre dernières semaines. Ce fait avait beaucoup inquiété Cassandre à qui se détail n'avait pas échappé. Lily se demandait même comment il se faisait qu'elle n'ait pas encore monté un fan club Rémus Lupin tant elle le surveillait de près. Et cette surveillance s'était vue rapprochée depuis qu'il y avait eu l'incident avec Rogue.

Ce dernier se sentait responsable de l'incident avec le Serpentard. Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur la chose, se demandant en quoi le Gryffondor pouvait se sentir plus coupable que Black. D'ailleurs, ce dernier semblait plus s'inquiéter pour son ami que pour Rogue qui était passé proche de la mort, mais cela Lily n'en était même pas étonnée. Le vert et argent, lui, semblait avoit tiré un trait sur cette histoire, refusant d'en parler à qui que ce soit. Mais ce n'était qu'une apparence: au fond, Lily voyait parfaitement que le souvenir de cette nuit là restait gravé dans sa memoire et qu'il le resterait encore longtemps.

Elle avait essayé de lui faire avouer la vérité mais l'adolescent avait refusé, lui assurant avoir promis au directeur de ne jamais rien dire à quiconque sur ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit là. La jeune fille avait trouvé cela grandement culoté de la part de Dumbledore de vouloir cacher une chose aussi importante, selon elle la punition de Black n'était pas suffisante. Quoi que... Elle pouvait bien penser ce qu'elle voulait, elle était mal placée pour critiquer le jeune Black. Après tout, n'avait-elle pas essayer de tuer Malfoy au retour des vacances de Noël ?

Ainsi, la semaine des BUSEs arriva rapidement -trop rapidement aux yeux de certains- et les 5èmes années passaient leurs journées entre les salles d'examens et leurs salles communes pour réviser l'épreuve du lendemain. Rares étaient ceux qui prenaient une heures ou deux après une épreuve pour décompresser un peu. Et il était fréquent de voir certains d'entre eux commenter leurs réponses où se jeter à la bibliothèques pour vérifier qu'il ne s'étaient pas trompés.

Cassandre faisait partie de ceux là, et Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de se moquer d'elle à chaque fois qu'elle courrait vérifier ses réponses. La Serpentard, elle, faisait partie de ceux qui ne voulaient pas se prendre la tête avec ça, préférant attendre les résultats plutôt que d'angoisser sur ses notes en voyant qu'elle avait fait telle ou telle erreur. C'est pour quoi, quand elle avait du temps libre, elle le passait installée dans un coin du parc, à discuter avec Emilie qui, tout comme elle, préférait attendre sagement ses résultats. Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, Lily n'avait pas une seule fois demandé d'aide à sa meilleure amie pour avoir des réponses à ses questions. Les contrôles c'était une chose, les examens s'en était une autre.

Une après-midi, alors qu'ils avaient passé l'épreuve de Métamorphose le matin même, Lily était assise à l'ombre d'un grand hêtre, en train de discuter avec Emilie, quand elle avait vu passer les Maraudeurs. James tenait la main de sa peste de petite amie qui se dandinait presque à ses côtés, suivit de Black qui riait à gorge déployée, de Pettigrow qui avait un air plus que soucieux, et de Lupin qui ne disait rien, se contentant de les suivre.

Le regard de Lily s'attarda sur le préfet. Il avait encore maigri et semblait toujours aussi malade. Il avait la tête baissée, les mains dans les poches, l'air triste. Cependant, quand Black se tourna vers lui pour lui dire quelque chose, elle le vit se forcer à sourire et même à rire. La Serpentard fronça les sourcils.

_" Lily, tu m'écoutes ?"_ râla la voix d'Emilie dans sa tête.

Elle reprit contact avec la réalité, ne lâchant pas pour autant Lupin du regard.

_" Hein ?"_

La blonde soupira.

_" Non, mais à quoi tu penses encore ?"_

Elle ne répondit pas, suivant les Maraudeurs du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aillent s'installer près du lac. Elle se leva, l'air déterminé.

_" 'Milie, je suis désolée mais j'ai quelque chose à régler."_

_" Je vois... Quel genre de chose ?"_

_" Du genre importante pour la personne concernée et importante pour une amie. J'ai comme l'impression que Lupin va mal et qu'il faut le réveiller."_

_" Tu vas encore jouer les bons samaritain ?" _

Lily sourit.

_" On peut rien te cacher."_

_" Très bien, Jolie Fleur ! Marche, Cours, Galope, que dis-je, Vole au secours du jeune Lupin !"_

Elle éclata de rire, et sans mot dire de plus, marcha d'un pas sûr et rapide jusqu'au petit groupe. Son regard restait scotché à Lupin, mais plus elle s'approchait d'eux, moins elle pouvait l'empêcher de bifurquer sur James. Ce dernier discutait gaiement avec Black alors que Gilbert se collait impunément à lui. Elle en vint rapidement à l'embrasser et Lily eut une envie subite de vomir. Elle ne l'embrassait pas, elle lui léchait carrément les amydales. Elle se força à garder un regard neutre et à les lâcher des yeux alors qu'elle arrivait à leur hauteur. Black fut le premier à le remaqreur et la fusilla du regard.

" Qu'est-ce que nous veux, Evans ?" demanda-t-il froidement.

Aussitôt, les quatre paires d'yeux qui l'accompagnaient se posèrent sur elle. Elle resta stoïque et ne répondit pas à la question. A la place, elle se tourna vers Lupin.

" Lupin, je peux te parler s'il te plait ?"

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, l'observant fixement, comme pour essayer de la sonder.

" Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? s'énerva Black. Il n'a pas envie de te suivre !"

Elle soupira et se tourna vers lui.

" Je ne crois pas t'avoir sonné, Black ! Et puis t'es pas sa mère pour prendre les décisions à sa place !"

Le jeune homme s'apprêta à se lever mais Potter l'en empêcha en lui attrapant le bras.

" Laisse Sirius, c'est à Rémus de répondre."

Il posa les yeux sur ce dernier en se disant, puis les posa sur la Serpentard. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Lily fut incapable de détourner le regard de la magnifique couleur de ses yeux. Inconsciemment, son regard glissa sur le nez du jeune homme, glissant sur sa machoire pour remonter jusqu'à ses lèvres. Des lèvres qu'elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de goûter, des lèvres qu'elle aimerait de nouveau goûter. Mais soudainement, les lèvres se firent happer par une bouche avide et Lily remonta jusqu'au yeux du jeune homme. Ce dernier, alors que Gilbert continuait de l'embrasser goulument, l'observait fixement et intensément.

Se reprenant brusquement, elle se retourna vers Lupin.

" Alors ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

" Désolée, c'est personnel."

Il ne réagit pas sur le moment mais finit par se lever. Aucun mot supplémentaire ne fut échangé et Lily le mena un peu plus loin à l'écart.

" Alors Evans, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?" demanda Lupin, une fois qu'ils furent assez loin pour être sûrs de ne pas être entendus.

Voyant que Rémus ne semblait guère patient quant à ce qu'elle avait à lui dire, elle décida d'y aller sans ambage.

" Ecoute Lupin, je ne vais pas prendre des pincettes et te dire tout de suite ce qui n'va pas ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé exactement le mois dernier avec Rogue mais..."

L'adolescent blémit.

" Comment est-ce que tu..."

" Ce n'est pas le plus important, et de toute façon je ne sais rien -juste que ton ami Black a cru bon de faire le malin et que tu te sens responsable de sa connerie-; seulement, moi je ne suis pas aveugle et je vois bien que ça va pas pour toi. T'as perdu au moins cinq kilos depuis le mois dernier et on dirait que tu ne dors pas, ou alors très peu."

" Ca ne te concerne pas, Evans !" s'énerva le jeune homme.

" Non, c'est vrai ! Mais ça concerne une personne de ma connaissance."

" Je ne vois pas..."

" Cette personne s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi et je ne supporte plus ses regards emplie d'angoisse quand elle te regarde. De plus, même si Black a fait une connerie c'est son problème et c'est à lui de l'assumer. Moi quand je fais une connerie, je l'assume pleinement et je rassure mon entourage. Et, ça me coûte de le dire, mais Potter et Black sont de très bons amis. Ils s'inquiètent pour toi, et je pense que Black a consience qu'il a fait une grave erreur. Et si tu ne te reprends pas, j'ai peur que cette histoire se finisse mal. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais le pour eux. Black a besoin d'oublier qu'il a fait une connerie et qu'il a, d'une certaine façon, failli perdre ton amitié."

Le jeune homme ne dit rien et Lily amorça un mouvement pour partir. Mais...

" Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ?"

Elle ne se retourna pas, se contentant de sourire.

" Dis-toi que c'est dans ma nature d'aider les gens que j'aime bien."

" Tu m'aimes bien, toi ?"

Elle ne dit rien, reprenant sa marche vers le château. Mais si elle dit rien, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser.

_" Il y a des tas de gens que j'aime bien, Lupin. Seulement, je n'ai pas le droit de le montrer."_

---

L'année scolaire touchait enfin à sa fin et tous les étudiants étaient surexcités par l'idée d'être en vacances dés le lendemain. En effet, le Poudlard Express reprendrait la route de Londres avec à son bord tous les élèves qu'il déposerait sur le quai 9 3/4. En attendant, toute l'école était en totale effervescence: le soir même, lors du repas, les vainqueurs de la coupe des quatre maisons seraient déclarés; et tous voulaient connaître le résultat qui était resté secret tout au long de cette dernière semaine.

" A ton avis, qui des Serpentards ou des Gryffondors va gagner la coupe ?" lui demanda Cassandre alors qu'elle se dirigeaient toutes deux vers la Grande Salle où le banquet de fin d'année allait bientôt débuter.

Lily se contenta de hausser les épaules.

" J'en sais trop rien, la semaine dernière c'était serré entre les deux. Et vu comment les quatre maisons se sont déchaînées au cours des sept derniers jours, on peut toujours avoir des surprises ce soir."

Elles pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle et s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée. Lily parcourut la salle du regard, s'attardant sur la table des professeurs, en passant par les quatre longues tables des quatre maisons et sur le plafond magique où une fine pluie tombait en goutelettes cristalines.

" T'as pas l'impression de gêner Evans ?"

Un sourire nacquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle se tournait vers les Maraudeurs. Black la regardait exaspéré, Lupin avait un air amusé, Pettigrow n'était pas rassuré, et Potter semblait attendre qu'elle veuille bien répondre à sa question.

" Tiens Potter, t'as enfin retrouvé l'usage de la parole ?" demanda-t-elle, feintant l'étonnement.

Il fronça les sourcils et elle jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui.

" Où est passée Mélissa ? Tu l'as perdue quelque part ? Comment t'as fait pour la décoller ?"

" Serais-tu jalouse, Evans ?"

" Pas le moins du monde."

" C'est pas l'impression que tu donnes en tout cas." intervint Black.

" On peut donner des tas d'impressions différentes à des tas de personnes différentes, Black."

Elle regarda alors Lupin. Ce dernier semblait avoir repris du poil de la bête, il avait repris quelques kilos, même s'il ne les avait pas encore tous repris, et il s'était remis à sourire normalement. Il était redevenu lui-même, cessant de jouer la comédie. Elle retourna ensuite au jeune Potter.

" T'es prête à perdre, Evans ?" demanda ce dernier.

" Perdre quoi ? Tu ne crois tout de même pas que les Gryffondors vont gagner, Potter ?"

Ce fut Black qui répondit.

" Oh que si, Evans ! On va vous ratatiner en morceaux !"

" T'as de l'espoir !"

Cassandre ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

" Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ?" s'offusqua le jeune homme.

Mais la bleue et bronze ne répondit rien, essayant tant bien que mal de taire le rire qui venait de la prendre. Black et Potter la regardaient comme si elle était devenue folle et Lupin émit un petit rire.

" Quoi que tu ais dit de drôle Sirius tu devrais en dire plus souvent des conneries, parce que j'avoue que ça lui va bien de rire à Holmes."

Le rire mourut dans la gorge de la Serdaigle à ces mots et elle rougit violemment. Lily secoua désespérément la tête, levant les yeux au ciel. Puis elle reprit, plus pour sauver l'honneur de Cassandre qu'autre chose.

" Bien, les garçons, que de _bonheur _d'être avec vous, vous vous en doutez. Cependant, le repas va commencer et bientôt nous connaîtrons les résultats de notre _course. _Alors, que le meilleur gagne !"

Et sur cette dernière phrase, elle rejoignit la table des Serpentards alors que Cassandre, toujours aussi rouge, rejoignait celle des Serdaigles.

Le repas se passa dans un mélange de conversations et de bruit de couverts assourdissant. L'excitation avait gagné toute la Grande Salle dés le départ et elle ne cessait d'augmenter au fur et à mesure que les secondes et les minutes s'écoulaient. A chaque fois, on se rapprochait un peu plus du résultat tant attendu.

A un moment donné, Lily ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil du côté des Maraudeurs, et plus particulièrement du côté de James. Mais soudainement, elle ferma les yeux, une forte envie de vomir la prenant. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais brusquement l'image qu'elle avait vue de lui au Département du Mistère lui était revenue à l'esprit, lui coupant l'appétit. Elle l'avait revu, allongé et couvert de sang, le teint pâle et les lèvres devenues bleus.

" Evans, ça va ?"

Elle rouvrit les yeux, les reposant inconsciemment sur le garçon de son coeur. Ce dernier l'observait, les sourcils froncés, l'air quelque peu inquiet. A ses côtés, Mélissa essayait d'attirer son attention. Elle coupa volontairement le lien visuel et se tourna vers Rogue.

" Oui, ça va, j'ai juste un peu mal à la tête."

" Mais..."

" Ca va Rogue, ok ?!" lança-t-elle alors avec froideur, lui montrant clairement son agacement.

Le Serpentard ne dit donc rien de plus et retourna à son assiette.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que les dernières assiettes et les derniers plats disparaissaient des tables, Dumbledore se levait. Il frappa deux fois dans ses mains, s'assurant ainsi le silence et l'attention de tous. Attention qui ne fut guère longue à lui être donnée.

" Une autre année s'achève, chers élèves. Et oui, je sais ce que vous vous dites: déjà, déjà ! Il est vrai que cette année est passée très rapidement et que nous n'avons pas eu le temps de la voir nous passer juste sous le nez. Mais après tout, nous nous sommes tous très bien amusés, n'est-ce pas ? Et je suis sûr et certain que l'année prochaine n'échappera pas à la règle. J'espère juste que certains d'entre vous profiteront des vacances pour mûrir et pour devenir moins stupides."

Lily le vit jeter un coup d'oeil aux Maraudeurs au mot "mûrir" et elle ricana intèrieurement. Mais elle faillit s'étouffer quand son regard bleu s'attarda sur elle en parlant d'élèves stupides. Elle lui jeta un regard assassin. Quand est-ce qu'on allait cesser de faire référence à sa manie d'avoir voulu se débrouiller seule ? Dumbledore lui sourit avec amusement avant de retourner à son discours.

" Mis à part ça, je vous souhaite à tous d'agréables vacances."

Il regarda l'asssemblée des élèves atablés devant lui et sourit gaiement.

" Bien ! je ne vais pas faire durer le suspens plus longtemps. Il me semble que vous attendez tous le résultat des points de l'année ?"

" OUI !!!" hurla une voix dans l'assemblée.

" Vous n'êtes pas patient, Mr Black." plaisanta le directeur.

" Sirius n'a jamais été patient." ne put s'empêcher de lancer James, riant.

Il se reçut une baffe derrière la tête par son meilleur ami.

" Pas de violence Mr Black, je vous prie. Nous sommes dans une école, pas dans un ring de boxe."

" Désolé !"

" Bien, alors le classement de cette année... En quatrième place, avec 383 points, Poufsouffle."

Il y eut quelques applaudissements de politesse dans la salles.

" Ensuite, avec 399 points, Serdaigle."

De nouveau, des applaudissements de politesse. Lily jeta un coup d'oeil à Cassandre, cette dernière l'observait avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle lui rendit son sourire et se tourna vers la table du fond.

" Le combat est resté serré tout au long de cette semaine entre la maison Gryffondor et la maison Serpentard. Tous les étudiants appartenant à l'une d'entre elles se sont engagés dans une lutte pour la victoire, et je peux d'ores et déjà vous dire que le résultat de ce soir est satisfaisant. Gryffondor possède un total de 412 points et se classe en seconde place, juste derrière Serpentard avec 417 points. La maison Serpentard est donc la grande gagnante de l'année !"

La maison des verts et argents éclata en salvations à cette annonce alors que les Gryffondors se mettaient à tirer des têtes d'enterrement. Toute la table verte s'était levée pour sauter et trépigner de joie, se moquant des rouges et ors qui leurs lançaient des regards meurtriers. Lily, elle, était restée assise, faisant son maximum pour s'empêcher de rire. La tête de Black et Potter était vraiment à prendre en photo et à mettre dans les annales. Un sourire amusé nacquit alors sur ses lèvres, un sourire qu'elle n'arriva pas à retenir. Les deux Maraudeurs durent d'ailleurs le remarquer car ils la fusillèrent du regard, de même que Gilbert. Seul Lupin et Pettigrow restèrent aux-même. Pettigrow avait un air dégoûté sur le visage, quant à Lupin il souriait de toutes ses dents, s'attirant une réflexion de son ami Black.

---

Le Poudlard Express avait quitté la gare depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Lily et Cassandre étaient toutes deux installées dans un compratiment, discutant de tout et de rien. Plus que tout, Lily essayait de rassurer Cassandre sur la vie à l'orphelinat. En effet, il avait été décidé que l'adolescente serait envoyée dans le même orphelinat que la Serpentard afin qu'elle se sente moins seule et qu'elle s'habitue plus facilement à la vie là bas. D'autant plus que la directrice de l'établissement, ainsi que Kris, connaissaient l'existence du monde de la Magie. Ce serait beaucoup moins compliqué.

Kris ! Lily n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de la jeune femme depuis le mois de mars. Tout au long de l'année elle avait reçu des lettres de la stagiaire et lui avait répondu. Cependant, elle n'avait pas répondu à sa dernière lettre, trop occupée qu'elle avait été par l'épisode au département des Mystères et par ses révisions. Elle allait certainement se prendre un savon. Elle sourit en imaginant Kris, à la gare King's Cross, juste derrière la barrière de la voie 9 3/4, les mains sur les hanches, l'air pas contente du tout.

" Qu'est-ce qui te fait tant sourire ?" lui demanda son amie.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

" Rien, j'étais juste en train d'imaginer mes retrouvailles avec Kris."

" Kris ? C'est la stagiaire dont tu m'as parlée, c'est ça ?"

Elle acquiessa. Tsunami, allongé sur ses genoux, ronronna d'avantage. Elle caressa le jeune chat.

" Toi aussi tu es pressé de la revoir notre Kris, hein Tatsu ?"

Le train arriva à la gare King's Cross à 17 heures. Lily attrapa sa valise alors que Tsunami venait se nicher dans le creux de son cou, et sortit du compartiment, Cassandre sur les talons. La jeune Serdaigle avait l'air confiante même si, au fond d'elle, une peur sourde lui tiraillait l'estomac. C'était chose normale après tout, elle aussi avait craint son premier séjour à l'orphelinat. C'était nouveau, et c'était généralement à ce moment là qu'on prenait conscience de la triste vérité.

« Ca va aller, tu verras. » lui dit-elle doucement, comme pour la rassurer.

« Je sais, puisque tu seras là. »

Elles sortirent du train pour se retrouver immédiatement sur le quai, là où tous les étudiants se bousculaient, pressés de rentrer chez eux. Plus loin devant elle, Lily avisa la bande des Maraudeurs qui semblaient avoir retrouvé leurs familles. Son regard se posa sur James qui tenait la main de Gilbert et parlait avec animation à son père. Sûrement lui présentait-il sa petite amie. Lily soupira.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit Cassandre. Dis-toi qu'on les reverra à la rentrée. »

« Parle pour toi, c'est toi qui est amoureuse de Lupin ! »

La brunette entrouvrit les lèvres en une onomatopée surprise.

« Oh ! Parce que tu n'es pas attirée par Potter peut-être ? »

« Pas du tout ! » répondit-elle en faisant non de la tête.

« Mais oui ! Et c'est la petite marmotte qui roule l'herbe dans les petites feuilles. »

La bleue et bronze se reçut une petite claque sur la tête et lui tira la langue. Lily secoua la tête et lui sourit, amusée par son comportement de gamine. Se sentant soudain observée, elle tourna la tête et vit que James la regardait. Leurs yeux se croisèrent l'espace d'une seconde avant que le Maraudeur ne suive ses parents et amis, toujours accompagné de sa petite amie. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Cassandre qui regardait dans la même direction qu'elle.

" Rémus va me manquer." souffla-t-elle.

Lily éclata de rire.

" Et après tu as le culot de dire que c'est moi qui suis à crocs à Potter !"

La Serdaigle éclata de rire à son tour, puis elle suivit Lily vers la sortie. La vert et argent passa la première la barrière qui menait du côté Moldu; mais une fois de l'autre côté, elle se figea sur place, son coeur battant à tout rompre. Elle avait reconnu Kris au premier coup d'oeil, la jeune femme était exactement dans la même position qu'elle l'avait imaginée un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Mais à ses côtés il y avait aussi...

Un sourire resplandissant s'accrocha à ses lèvres alors que, telle une hytérique, elle se jetait sur Emilie. La blonde éclata de rire, la réceptionnant dans ses bras.

" Ma 'Milie ! s'exclama Lily. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte, regardant sa meilleure amie dans les yeux. Cassandre venait d'arriver juste derrière et regardait les deux amies avec amusement.

" Je t'avais dit que j'aurais une surprise pour toi à la fin des vacances."

" Mais..."

" J'ai discuté avec Dumbledore ! la rassura la blonde. Et on a pris cette décision à deux. Tu as besoin de moi, j'ai besoin de toi, et puis il faut bien que je te surveille de plus près, non ?"

Puis, se tournant vers Cassandre.

" Je suis contente de te rencontrer Cassandre ! Lily m'a beaucoup parlé de toi."

" De même; et je peux t'affirmer que moi aussi j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi."

Les deux jeune filles se sourirent sous le regard de Lily.

" Eh bien, merci pour moi ! C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait de me revoir ?"

Elle se tourna vers Kris avec un regard désolé.

" Exuse-moi Kris, je me suis laissée emportée par ma joie de reoir 'Milie. Mais je suis contente de te revoir aussi."

" Hmm... Mouais, c'est ce que tu dis."

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et, instinctivement, pris la jeune stagiaire dans ses bras. Quelque peu déconcertée, Kris se laissa faire mais la regarda étrangement à la fin de l'étreinte.

" Depuis quand Lily Evans est-elle devenue si émotive ?"

" J'ai toujours été comme ça; seulement ça m'avait passé pendant un temps."

Elles se sourirent quand, tout à coup...

" LILY IRIS EVANS !!! TU N'AS TOUJOURS PAS RETROUVE LA VERITABLE PERSONNALITE ???!!! NE T'AVAIS-JE PAS DIT QUE JE VOULAIS TE RETROUVER COMME JE T'AVAIS QUITTEE L'ETE DERNIER ???"

Et Lily tira la grimace: elle allait devoir rendre des comptes à Emilie.

_**Fin du chapitre 16.**_

Voilà une année de terminée. Le prochain chapitre sera consacré aux deux mois de vacances à l'orphelinat avec l'apparition soudaine du don de Cassandre. Ensuite, la 6ème année sera entièrement consacrée à la relation Lily/James. Promis.

Bisous à tous.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimers: La plupart des personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont l' oeuvre de Joanne comme tout le monde le sait. Je lui ai pourtant jeté un Imperium mais elle est immunisée. C' est pas juste! Snifsnif...Pour continuer sur les disclaimers, seuls les personnages tels que Emilie ou encore Cassandre (deux persos à venir ) sont le fruit de mon imagination débordante.

Résumé: Lily Evans est orpheline depuis quelques mois maintenant, et se voit dans l'obligation de quitter l'institut Salem pour se rendre au collège Poudlard et y commencer sa 5eme année. Cependant, la vie n'y sera guerre facile entre les coups bas des - Maraudeurs, des rêves plus qu'étranges et agaçants, et un mage noir bien décidé à s'emparer d'elle.

Note: Cette fic se déroulera sur la 5, 6 et dernière année de Lily et des Maraudeurs.

_**Chapitre 17.**_

La jeune femme pénétra dans le couloir, se dirigeant vers la porte du fond. Ses longs cheveux bruns volaient dans son dos alors qu'elle marchait d'un pas rapide. Elle croisa quelques visages souriants sur son chemin, des enfants et adolescents qui retournaient à leurs chambres respectives. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour: voir tous ces sourires lui mettait du baume au coeur. Tous ses enfants n'avaient pas eu la vie facile: tous orphelins, la plus part étaient dans l'orphelinat depuis des années; et tous avaient réussi à se relever et garder la tête haute. Tous s'étaient trouvés une nouvelle famille ici.

Elle ariva enfin au bour du corridor. Elle frappa doucement à la porte et entra.

" Les filles, vous voulez bien..."

Le son mourut dans sa gorge et elle fronça les sourcils. La chambre était vide. Seuls Tsunami et Neptune jouaient avec une pelotte de laine au milieu de la pièce, et à côté du lit de Cassandre, un magnifique hiboux Grand Duc dormait paisiblement dans sa cage. La stagiaire soupira de lassitude.

" C'est pas vrai ça ! Où est-ce qu'elles sont encore passées ?"

---

La chaleur était suffoquente en ce mois de juillet; au point que tous, dés qu'ils mettaient les pieds dehors, devaient s'habiller en tenue légère. Tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de rester au soleil au moins dix minutes retournaient dans le bâtiment avec un magnifique coup de soleil. Et l'infirmière de l'orphelinat avait un travail monstre à cause de ça. Elle avait dû commander une centaine de tubes de biafine pour les pauvres malheureux qui étaient dans ce cas. Les plus intelligents d'entre eux trouvaient un lieu où se poser, à l'ombre, bien à l'abris du soleil. Et c'est à l'un de ces endroits que s'étaient posées trois jeunes filles.

La première avait des cheveux roux qui tombaient négligemment dans son cou et des yeux verts comme l'émeraude. Quelques tâches de rousseur s'étallaient sur ses pommettes blanches. La deuxième, et la plus grande des trois, avait des cheveux blonds cendrés et des yeux tellement bleus qu'ils en étaient presque améthystes. Et la troisième avait de longs cheveux bruns qui tombaient au creux de ses reins, et ses yeux étaient d'un vert très clair.

Cachées et protégées des rayons du soleil, elle discutaient gaiement tout en caressant Nookie, le chien de l'orphelinat, qui prenait beaucoup de plaisir à toute l'attention dont il bénéficiait.

" C'est vrai que tu es mieux en rousse, quand même." dit Cassandre tout en regardant la chevelure feu de Lily avec insitance.

Cette dernière lui sourit, la remerciant.

" Je comprends pas pourquoi tu t'es teinte en brune, tu es beaucoup mieux naturelle."

" C'est parce qu'elle est stupide ! s'exclama Emilie. Lily Evans ou l'éloge de la stupidité !"

" Hey ! lança la rouqine, outrée. Je ne suis pas stupide ! Et je fais ce que je veux de mes cheveux d'abord !"

Tout en disant cela, elle tira la langue à sa meilleure amie.

" Tu parles ! Tu les as coupés et teints pour oublier qui tu étais ! De même pour tes yeux ! Je n'ai jamais rien vu, ni entendu, d'aussi stupide. Tu es toi, tout simplement, et ça ne pourra jamais changer. Et comme je dis, Lily Evans a toujours été aussi bête qu'une paire de chaussettes."

Elle se reçut un regard noir et une tapette derrière la tête à ces mots. Cassandre éclata de rire, entraînant les deux jeunes filles avec elle.

" Au fait, Emilie ! demanda soudain la brunette. Tu as déjà réfléchi à quelle maison tu aimerais être admise ?"

" Ca coule de source, non ? répondit cette dernière. Je serais à Gryffondor ! Il est hors de question que je sois scolarisée à Serpentard, quelle horreur !"

Tout en disant cela, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Lily qui réagit immédiatement.

" Qu'est-ce que t'as contre les Serpentards ? Je te signale, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié - même si j'en doute-, que ta meilleure amie y est scolarisée. Et puis c'est toujours mieux que Gryffondor. Là bàs, ils ont tous un ego démesuré et une tête super enflée."

" Hmm... Tu parles en connaissance de cause ?"

" Eh bien, intervint Cassandre, _James_ est à Gryffondor."

" Oui ! Et tout le monde sait que sa tête est une véritable montgolfière à elle toute seule."

" Ah oui, c'est vrai ! le merveilleux _James Potter _!" la taquina la blonde.

Si les regards pouvaient tuer, Emilie serait morte dix fois tant celui que lui lança Lily était meurtrier.

" Il n'est pas merveilleux ! la contredit cette dernière avec agacement. Il est stupide, immature, égoïste, malhonnête, menteur, intolérant, emplie de préjugés et prétencieux ! En bref, il n'a que des défauts !"

" Mais c'est comme ça que tu l'aimes."

" Je ne l'aime pas, je le déteste ! Il est trop gamin pour moi !"

" Je pense plutôt que c'est toi qui est trop mûre pour lui." ne put s'empêcher de dire la Serdaigle.

Lily la fusilla de ses deux orbes émeraudes.

" T'es de quel côté, toi ?"

" Oh Lily, je t'en prie ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Cassandre a raison. D'ailleurs, j'ai hâte de le rencontrer; je veux m'assurer que ma meilleure amie est entre de bonnes mains."

" Laisse tomber, 'Milie ! Lui et moi ça se fera jamais de toute façon."

" Et pourquoi cela, Miss Evans ? J'aimerais bien savoir ce que votre esprit tordu a encore trouvé comme excuse."

" Mon esprit tordu est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sain, 'Milie. Et puis, tu connais très bien mes raisons. Et de toute façon, il a déjà une petite-amie."

" Oui, mais je crois qu'il serait prêt à rompre avec elle pour toi, dit la bleue et bronze. Y a qu'à voir comment il t'a draguée tout au long de l'année. Il est fou de toi."

Lily soupira. Elles commençaient à l'agasser à essayer à tout prix de la caser avec le Maraudeur. Elle l'aimait, certes, mais jamais elle ne sortirait avec lui. Elle préférait encore sa haine plutôt que sa mort.

" De toute façon il me déteste maintenant. Au vu de notre dernière dispute..."

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, se remémorant leur dispute du mois de février; celle qui avait poussé James à la mettre sur liste noire et à ne plus s'occuper de quoi que ce soit la concernant, celle-là même qui l'avait poussé à ne plus la voir que comme une Serpentard donc comme une ennemie, et même comme une Mangemort. C'était peut-être le pire pour elle: qu'il puisse la voir comme l'un de ces monstres impitoyables et sanguinaires qui avaient vendu leur âme au diable.

" Personnellement, je ne vois pas les choses comme ça. Il a toujours cette façon de te regarder, cette lueur dans les yeux... Je ne sais pas ce que c'est exactement mais..."

" C'est pas de l'amour Cass ! Ca peut-être de l'attirance, du désir et tout ce que tu veux, mais pas de l'amour. Tout sauf de l'amour !"

" En tout cas, j'aimerais bien que Rémus me regarde comme ça. Mais c'est vrai qu'avec de l'amour c'est mieux."

Elle rougit, évitant le regard amusé de la blonde.

" Rémus ? demanda celle-ci. C'est pas un des amis à _James_ aussi ?"

La rouquine sourit et approuva. C'était au tour de Cassandre de s'en prendre plein la figure. Bien fait pour elle ! C'était très puérile comme pensée mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher: chacun son tour ! La brunette rougit d'avantage.

" Mais alors si je comprends bien... Vous deux craquez sur deux Maraudeurs ? Deux Gryffondors _à la tête enflée _de surcroît."

" Rémus n'a pas la tête enflée !" s'offusqua Cassandre.

" Oui, mais c'est la seule exception chez les rouges et ors, et encore ! lança Lily. C'est une manie chez eux de pas s'prendre pour de la merde ! Et les vainqueurs dans cette catégorie sont Potter et Black."

" Tu vas devoir t'y faire, Lils."

" Pourquoi ?"

" Parce que si tu l'épouses..."

" Je te déconseille de terminer ta phrase, ' Milie !"

La française éclata de rire au moment même où Nookie se levait et se jetait sur Cassandre pour lui léchouiller le visage. Cette dernière partit dans un fou rire sous les regards amusés des deux autres. Cependant, la jeune fille parvint à échapper à son tortionnaire et s'enfuit à travers la cour, Nookie aux trousses.

" Je la trouve rayonnante." dit alors Emilie.

" Oui c'est vrai, elle s'est plutôt bien remise de la mort de ses parents; même si au fond d'elle, j'imagine que ce n'est pas tous les jours facile. C'est comme pour nous, en fait. On fait semblant que tout va bien pour ne pas inquiéter les autres."

Emilie opina de la tête avant de froncer les sourcils. Elle se tourna vers Lily.

" On ne sait toujours rien sur... ?"

" Non ! Pourtant, je l'ai observée tout au long de l'année, même quand on a eu notre période de froid. Je ne l'ai pas lâchée une seule seconde des yeux. Mais je pense que s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose d'étrange, elle m'en aurait parlé. Je l'ai prévenue que la moindre petite chose pouvait s'avérer sérieuse et importante."

Elle se tût un instant avant de reprendre.

" J'espère que ça se passera bien pour elle, c'est pas toujours quelque chose de facile à supporter. C'est beaucoup de responsabilité."

" Elle s'en sortira, je pense. Elle ne sera pas seule, on sera là pour l'aider."

Lily hocha la tête en signe d'accord et reposa les yeux sur leur amie un peu plus loin alors qu'un _Plouf _sonore retentissait à leurs oreilles. Cassandre venait de tomber dans le petite étang au bout du terrain, poussée par Nookie. Elles se sourirent pendant que la Serdaigle se relevait tant bien que mal, trempée jusqu'aux os. Elle commença à essorer ses vêtements, l'air faussement agacé; mais quand elle redressa la tête...

PLOUF !!!

Nookie venait une nouvelle fois de se jeter sur elle et de la faire tomber dans l'étang. Elles éclatèrent de rire, s'attirant un regard courroucé de la jeune fille qui finit, elle aussi, par éclater de rire.

" Ah, enfin vous voilà !"

Les deux amis se tournèrent dans un mouvement identique vers Kris qui venait d'arriver. Les mains sur les hanches, elle avait un air mécontent.

" Ca fait vingt minutes que je vous cherche partout ! Vous allez me faire mourir avant l'âge à force de me faire courir partout comme ça."

" Mais non ! T'es en parfaite santé, Kris; et puis t'es increvable !" lança Emilie.

Elle faisait référance à la fois où, deux semaines plus tôt, la stagiaire avait failli se prendre un pot de fleurs sur la tête. Le pot était tombé d'une fenêtre du deuxième étage après que la femme de ménage lui ait, involontairement, donné un coup de fesses. Kris se trouvait dehors, juste en dessous de la fenêtre, et le pot l'avait frôlée de près. Deux centimètres plus à droite et Kris se le recevait sur la tête.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils à cette remarque.

" Toi, je te déconseille de faire ta maline ! dit-elle à la blonde en la pointant d'un doigt menaçant. Sinon, ça pourrait mal aller pour toi, et je pourrais raconter à tout le monde ici certaines choses très désagréables pour toi."

" Quel genre de choses ?" demanda-t-elle, pas impressionnée du tout.

" Des choses qui feraient se retourner de rire ma grand-mère dans sa tombe."

" En gros, des _choses_ que tu aurais inventées, conclut Lily. Et tu n'aurais pas honte de mentir à toutes ces petites bouilles innocentes ?"

Kris lui fit un clin d'oeil alors qu'Emilie tirait une grimace scandalisée.

" C'est en mentant aux plus jeunes qu'on leur apprend à mentir, stagiaire de pacotille."

Kris et Lily sourirent à cette remarque.

" Si vous voulez reprendre cette conversation plus tard Miss Rose, je serais toute fraîche et dispo. Mais en attendant, vous êtes toutes les trois appelées au bureau de la directrice."

" Pourquoi ?" demanda Cassandre avec curiosité, revenant de sa baignade.

" Vous avez de la visite !"

---

Lorsqu'elles frappèrent à la porte du bureau de la directrice cinq minutes plus tard et que cette dernière leur eut permis d'entrer, elles constatèrent que la vieille femme était seule dans la pièce. Pourtant, Kris leur avait bien dit de se rendre au bureau de la directrice... ? En les voyant entrer, la directrice leur sourit avec bien veillance avant de froncer les sourcils lorsque son regard se posa sur Cassandre.

" Mais que vous est-il arrivé, ma petite ?" s'exclama-t-elle.

La Serdaigle eut un sourire gêné.

" Je suis tombée dans l'étang."

" Ma pauvre petite, mais pourquoi ne pas être allée vous changer ?"

" C'est ce que j'aurais aimé faire mais on nous a fait appeler à votre bureau, Mlle la directrice."

" Si j'avais su, je vous aurais épargné la peine de venir. Votre visiteur vous attend d'ores et déjà dans votre chambre, mesdemoiselles."

Lily jeta un coup d'oeil à Emilie qui lui rendit son regard. La Serpentard pensait bien bien savoir qui était leur visiteur mais elle se demandait tout de même les raisons de sa venue. Les trois amies remercièrent la directrice et se retirèrent donc, prenant la direction de leur chambre.

" A votre avis, qui ça peut bien être ?" interrogea la brunette sur le chemin.

" J'ai bien une petite idée mais je n'suis pas certaine." répondit la légilimens.

" Moi je suis sûre que c'est lui ! intervint Lily. C'est le seul à être venu me voir ici l'année passée. Et c'est normal qu'il vienne nous voir, pour s'assurer que tout se passe bien et régler les quelques détails nous concernant pour la rentrée prochaine. Du moins, je pense."

" Si je suis ton raisonnement, tu penses que c'est Dumbledore ?" conclut Cassandre.

" Hmm, oui."

" De toute façon, on ne le saura que d'une seule manière !" dit la française alors qu'elles arrivaient devant la porte de leur chambre.

Elle ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce, suivit par les deux autres. Un sourira amusé nacquit sur les lèvres de chacune lorsque leurs yeux se posèrent sur le directeur de Poudlard qui parlait tout seul dans la pièce -ou plutôt, il parlait à Tsunami et Neptune. Même le Grand Duc de Cassandre semblait l'écouter attentivement, ses grands yeux jaunes fixés sur lui. Dos à la porte, le vieux sorcier ne les avait pas vues entrer. Il ne les avait pas même entendues.

" Ma couleur préférée reste avant tout le rouge. C'est une couleur vive et chaude, elle met du baume au coeur. C'est toujours mieux que le noir ou le gris, c'est bien trop fade et sombre comme couleur. Ca me fait penser à un film en noir et blanc; bien sûr ce genre de film est toujours joyeux et drôle, mais je ne trouve pas ceci assez gaie. Ah, je me souviens encore mon tout premier film en noir et blanc: Laurel et Hardi. Ah ce que c'était drôle, ce que c'était drôle ! Mais ça aurait été bien mieux en couleur. Mais hélas, à la l'époque, la télévision couleur n'existait pas encore."

Lily et Emilie eurent un sourire moqueur alors que Cassandre le regardait interloquée. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que le grand Albus Dumbledore, le plus grand directeur que Poudlard ait jamais eu, puisse être assez fou pour parler tout seul. Après tout, elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Elle ne connaissait de lui que ce qu'il était dans la Grande Salle ou que ce qu'il avait été au mois d'avril quand il l'avait appelée à son bureau. De plus, elle ne semblait pas savoir ce qu'était une télévision.

" Je sais, je sais, le rouge c'est bien mieux. C'est une bien plus jolie couleur, et bien plus drôle. Comme les nez rouges des clowns qu'on voit dans les cirques. Vous savez, ceux qui font pleins de bêtises sous les chapiteaux, ils s'envoient des tartes à la figure, ils n'arrêtent pas de glisser sur des peaux de bananes, ils font des bruitages comiques..."

C'en fut trop pour Emilie qui éclata de rire, faisant se retourner le vieux sorcier. Cassandre se recomposa un air serein pour ne pas donner celui de se moquer de lui. Lily, elle, soupira, désespérée.

" Vous êtes irrécupérable, professeur !" souffla-t-elle.

" Un cas désespéré ! ajouta Emilie. Que vous parliez ainsi à des animaux, ça peut passer. Que vous leur parliez de films, de clowns, de chapiteaux, de votre couleur, là ça devient franchement dérangeant. Vous avez une case en moins, c'est sûr maintenant."

" Ce qui m'étonne c'est de voir à quel point Tsunami, Neptune et Howl étaient captivés par ce qu'il racontait." dit la bleue et bronze d'une petite voix toute timide.

" Moi ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est qu'on lui ait donné le poste de directeur de Poudlard." la corrigea la blonde.

" Et moi c'est que j'ai réussi à le supporter une année entière sans devenir folle. Je sais pas si je vais tenir deux années supplémentaires."

" Je vous remercie pour tous ces compliments, mesdemoiselles. Cela me fait chaud au coeur."

Il leur sourit malicieusement et leur fit un clin d'oeil.

" En revanche, continua-t-il, Miss Holmes va attraper froid si elle ne se change pas très vite."

Cassandre rougit violemment d'embarras et Lily eut quelque peu pitié d'elle. La Serdaigle avait toujours été quelqu'un de timide et réservée et Dumbledore avait le don d'intimidider assez facilement les gens. Il n'était donc pas surpenant de la voir réagir ainsi. Elle referma la porte de la chambre pendant qu'Emilie s'avançait dans la pièce. Quand elle regarda de nouveau le vieux sorcier, ce fut pour le voir lever sa baguette et sécher la brunette d'un sortilège. A son tour, Lily avança dans la pièce, traînant la bleue et bronze derrière elle.

" Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, professeur ?" demanda-t-elle alors, de but en blanc.

" Moi aussi Lily, je suis ravi de te revoir. Mes vacances ont été exaltentes: j'ai pu passer trois jours au Séchelle au début du mois. Il y faisait une chaleur encore plus suffoquente qu'ici, mais l'eau était vraiment très bonne."

Lily tira une grimace mentale. En l'écoutant lui raconter ses vacances, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'imaginer Dumbledore sur une plage, en caleçon, des lunettes de soleil cachant ses yeux bleus, sa longue barbe attachée pour permettre un meilleur bronzage à son torse blanc.

" S'il vous plait, professeur, on peut parler d'autre chose ?" demanda la voix blanche d'Emilie.

Lily et Cassandre ricanèrent. Aparamment, Emilie aussi avait eu une vison de Dumbledore en mayot de bain, sur une plage au Séchelle. Le sorcier sourit.

" Mais bien sûr, après tout je ne suis pas ici pour vous raconter mes vacances."

" Ca ne vous a pas empêché de le faire." lança Cassandre, amusée.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et alla s'installer sur le lit de sa meilleure amie, face au directeur. Les deux autres la rejoignirent immédiatement.

" Je vois que vous êtes toutes les trois en pleine forme, ça me fait plaisir. Comment vos quatre premières semaines de vacances se sont-elles passées ?"

Ce fut Emilie qui répondit.

" Relativement bien, je dois dire. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas facile tous les jours mais on fait avec ce qu'on a. Je dirais que c'est moins dur aussi, parce qu'on veille chacune sur les autres. On est là pour s'assurer qu'aucune de nous ne craque."

Lily aurait voulut rajouter quelque chose mais elle se tut. En fait, elle aurait souhaité parler de Cassandre, dire que des trois il était certain qu'elle était celle qui souffrait le plus de la situation; parce qu'elle n'avait jamais été préparée à ce qui lui était arrivé. A cause de Lily qui n'avait pas pris la peine de lui parler à temps. Contrairement à elle, Lily et Emilie avaient toujours connu les risques.

" C'est vrai... s'exclama soudain la jeune fille. Je crois que si Lily et Emilie n'étaient pas là, je ne le supporterais pas. Elles arrivent à me faire oublier des fois que je suis orpheline. En plus, elles sont dans le même cas que moi, et comme on vient toutes les trois du même monde ça aide également beaucoup. On peut en discuter, même si on évite de trop parler de_ Vous-Savez-Qui_."

" Voldemort, Cassandre ! la reprit le directeur. Voldemort. Apprends à nommer les choses par leur nom, sinon on n'en oublie ce qu'elles sont réellement."

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

" Ce qu'il veut dire, commença la blonde, c'est qu'en utilisant cette appellation tu en oublies ce que Voldemort est réellement. Il n'est rien d'autre qu'un sorcier, comme nous. Certes, il est puissant mais c'est quand même un sorcier."

" Et sous le sorcier se cache un homme comme un autre, continua Lily. Un homme monstrueux, mais un homme."

Dumbledore leur sourit et questionna la brunette.

" Alors, comment devons-nous l'appeler ?"

Elle parut réfléchir un instant mais donna la réponse attendue.

" Voldemort !"

" Bien, cette première leçon est donc terminée."

" Leçon ?"

" Parfaitement, leçon. Je pense que tout comme Lily et Emilie, tu devras apprendre à contrôler ton don."

" Mon don ? Mais je ne sais pas encore ce qu..."

" Ca viendra, il ne faut pas que tu t'en fasse pour cela. Il apparaîtra quand il apparaîtra, et il est certain que tu ne le contrôleras pas comme ça, d'un simple claquement de doigts. Lily et Emilie ont dû beaucoup s'entraîner pour arriver au niveau où elles sont actuellement; et elles n'exploitent pas encore toutes les capacités de leurs dons. C'est pour cette raison que, à la rentrée, tu devras suivre quelques cours particuliers. Avec moi, bien sûr. Je ne sais pas encore avec quoi on va attaquer, puisque je ne sais pas encore en quoi consiste exactement ton pouvoir, mais j'aviserais. Et je compte sur Miss Rose et Miss Evans pour me donner un petit coup de mains dans ce domaine."

Les deux concernées approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête.

" Puisqu'on est en plein dans le sujet, j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer Mrs Turner pendant les vacances."

" Mrs Turner ?" s'enquit Emilie.

" Elle-même, et nous avons discuté de ton cas Emilie. Il a été décidé que tu continuerais à suivre tes entraînements avec elle. Tu dois apprendre à mieux contrôler ta légilimensie parce que, d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, il arrive que tu t'égares dans la tête de certaines personnes, parfois ? Avec impossibilité d'en sortir ?"

Lily ricana à cette remarque. Elle se souvenait de la fois où, s'en faire exprès, Emilie s'était incrustée dans la tête de Toumou à la place de celle de leur enseignant de Métamorphose. Elle en avait fait des cauchemars pendant plus d'une semaine tant ce qu'elle avait vu dans son esprit était abominable. Quand Lily lui avait demandé de lui raconter, cette dernière lui avait tout simplement répondu: " _Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir."_

" C'est arrivé que très peu de fois, et c'était à chaque fois un accident."

" Accidents qu'il vaut mieux éviter à l'avenir. Mais il n'y a pas que ça: Aurora pense que tu peux encore faire d'énormes progrés et elle aimerait que tu exploites ton don autant que possible."

Emilie resta coî un instant avant d'accepter. Dumbledore se tourna alors vers Lily.

" Quant à toi Lily... Tu reprendras tes entraînements avec moi également."

" Pourquoi ? Je croyais que j'avais fait des progrés."

" En effet, mais tu peux faire mieux. Et il t'arrive encore de parler pour ne rien dire et causer des ennuis à tes camarades: je parles de la fois où Mrs Malfoy a failli aller se jeter dans le lac, et de la fois où il a failli se prendre un lustre sur la tête."

Elle baissa la tête, légèrement honteuse. Cet épisode était toujours gravé dans sa mémoire. Elle avait failli tuer après tout.

" De plus, reprit le vieux sorcier, les évènements du Ministère de la Magie m'intriguent. On ne sait pas encore ce qu'il s'est réellement passé entre le moment où tu as perdu connaissance et celui où je suis arrivé. Je dois analyser la source de Magie qu'il y a désormais en toi et t'apprendre à la contrôler. Parce qu'elle est différente du don que tu possèdes déjà. Elle en est totalement indépendante. Elle peut nourrire ta propre Magie, mais si elle prend de nouveau le contrôle sur toi elle peut l'utiliser à ses propres fins. A ce moment là, t'apprendre à réguler ton don ne sert stictement à rien; tu dois savoir la maîtriser elle avant tout."

" Ca donne mal au crâne." souffla Emilie.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de rire à ces mots et sa meilleure amie la suivit. Seule Cassandre était larguée. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au directeur.

" Ne faites pas attention Miss Holmes, moi non plus je ne comprends rien à la façon dont fonctionne leur matière grise."

Ce fut au tour de la Serdaigle d'éclater de rire.

---

Le mois d'août était entamé depuis une semaine maintenant et il faisait toujours aussi chaud qu'en juillet, sinon plus. Les élèves avaient rapidement commencé à s'ennuyer vers la fin du mois, montrant des signes de fatigue dûs à l'intensité de la chaleur. Afin de leur changer les idées, la directrice avait été prise d'un dessein qui les avait tous enchantés: une sortie en forêt. C'est pourquoi, tous se trouvaient entourés d'arbres en cet instant. Certains avaient déjà trébuché à plusieurs reprises sur des racines d'arbres relevés et d'autres râlaient à cause des moustiques qui peuplaient l'endroit; mais au fond d'eux, tous étaient ravis: il faisait beaucoup plus frais ici qu'en dehors des arbres.

Ils marchaient depuis près d'une heure et demie maintenant. Les filles étaient légèrement à la traîne, mais elles continuaient de suivre le petit groupe droit devant. Emilie était en tête, suivit de Lily, et Cassandre fermait la marche. Elles discutaient, riant parfois de futilités, et à d'autres moments restaient silencieuses, écoutant le silence paisible qui régnait aux alentours.

" Cette zone ressemble étrangement à la petite clairière qu'on trouve dans la forêt interdite, près du château, souffla Lily. C'était calme et apaisant; à ce moment là, j'avais du mal à imaginer qu'elle puisse être si dangereuse. Si je n'avais pas été aussi pressée, je serais bien restée un peu pour profiter de l'ambiance."

" Si tu n'avais pas été si suicidaire, tu veux dire !" ajouta Emilie.

" Haha haha haha ! feint-elle de rire. Tu vas encore me le reprocher longtemps ?"

" Jusqu'à ce que j'ai trouvé la meilleure punition qu'il soit et que tu ais subi mon_ courroux._ Quand on fait des bêtises, il faut en assumer les conséquences **(1)**. Tu nous a fait une belle frayeur ce soir là, Mrs-je-suis-tellement-stupide-que-je-saute-aveuglément-dans-le-trou-béant-juste-en-dessous-de-moi ! Pas vrai, Cass' ?"

Elle se tourna vers la Serdaigle et fronça les sourcils. Voyant son air de total incompréhension, Lily fit un demi-tour sur elle même. A son tour, elle fronça les sourcils en constatant la disparition de leur amie.

" Ben... où est-ce qu'elle est ?"

Lily secoua négativement la tête et se décida à appeler la brunette.

" Cassandre !"

" Quoi ?"

Elles se tournèrent d'un même mouvement sur leur droite, là d'où provenait la voix. Mais il n'y avait rien.

" Où est-ce que tu es ?" cria à son tour la française.

" Mais je suis là, pourquoi ?"

Les deux jeunes filles se jetèrent un regard et Lily soupira.

" Cassandre c'est pas drôle ! On a passé l'âge de jouer à cache-cache, tu n'crois pas ?"

" Mais je n'joue pas à cache-cache ! C'est plutôt vous qui faites semblant de n'pas m'voir, ou alors vous êtes devenues bigleuses. Vous avez les yeux fixés sur moi."

Et pourtant, la partie du bois qu'elles fixaient été vide de toute présence humaine. Cependant, la voix de Cassandre était bien réelle, elle. Emilie jeta un coup d'oeil discret à Lily et cette dernière opina de la tête. Apparemment, elles avaient eu la même idée.

" Cass', tu veux bien faire un pas sur ta droite s'il te plait ?"

" Quoi ? Pourquoi ?"

" T'inquiète donc pas ! la rassura Lily. Fais ce qu'on te dit !"

Comme elles ne voyaient pas l'adolescente, elle ne purent voir sa réaction. Mais elles virent parfaitement, quelques secondes plus tard, un petit tas de feuilles s'entasser sous le poids de quelque chose, juste à droite de l'endroit où elle devait se trouver.

" _Putain de merde _!' jura Emilie en français, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

" Reste polie, 'Milie !" la reprit Lily.

" On s'en fout, y a personne pour m'entendre ! Mais Lily, tu te rends compte. C'est... elle..."

" Quoi ? retentit alors la voix paniquée de Cassandre. Je quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, qu'est-ce que j'ai ?"

Lily regarda Emilie puis l'endroit où son amie était censée se trouver. Elle ne savait pas comment expliquer la situation à Cassandre, et en voyant la tête que tirait Emilie, elle se doutait qu'elle ne plus ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. La Serpentard avait bien envie de se donner une baffe. Malgré qu'elle savait que ça risquait d'arriver, elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle était préparée à tout sauf à **ça**. Et comment expliquer ce **ça **à la Serdaigle ? Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se décida à parler, repensant à une ancienne conversation qu'elle avait eu avec la bleue et bronze à la fin février.

" Ecoute Cass', la bonne nouvelle c'est que tu ne t'es pas changée en abominable monstre vert, gluant et qui pue..."

" Et la mauvaise ?" demanda-t-elle, comprenant visiblement à quoi Lily faisait référence.

" La mauvaise c'est que... tu as... comment dire, tu as..."

" Disparu !" termina Emilie.

Il y eut un lourd silence, seulement rompu par le coassement d'un corbeau quelque part dans un arbre. Puis, à nouveau, la voix de Cassandre retentit.

" Disparu ?"

Les deux jeunes filles approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête positif.

" Mais... comment j'ai pu disparaître ?"

" Exactement de la même façon que je peux lire dans les esprits et que Lily peut commander aux objets. Ta disparition est due à la puissance de ta magie. A tous les coups..."

Mais elle fut coupée par la voix de Kris qui venait d'arriver.

" Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes à traîner autant ? Pourq... Où est Cassandre ?"

Emilie s'empressa de répondre avant que l'idée de le faire ne prenne à la concernée.

" Partie au petit coin !"

Lily se contenta d'approuver silencieusement et fit signe à Cassandre de se taire. Mieux vallait ne rien dire à Kris. Hystérique comme elle était, elle risquait fort de pousser une grande exclamation excitée et ça allait attirer l'attention des élèves et du corps professionnel de l'orphelinat qui ne devait guère être très loin.

" C'est pour ça qu'on s'est arrêtées, continua la blonde. Elle est partie se cacher derrière un arbre."

La rouquine s'empêcha de sourire, faisant un effort considérable pour garder son sérieux. Emilie était vraiment une professionnelle quand il s'agissait de mentir et de trouver des excuses pour expliquer tel ou tel comportement. Une menteuse émérite qui avait toujours su les tirer des plus mauvaises situations au bon moment. Kris secoua désespérément la tête.

" D'accord, ne traînez pas ! dit-elle en s'avançant sur le chemin, rejoignant le lieu qu'elle venait de quitter. Et ne perdez pas la Miss !"

" Non non, t'en fais pas !" lança Lily.

Mais une fois Kris disparue, elle se pencha sur Emilie.

" On l'a déjà perdue de vue, comment on fait pour pas la perdre tout court ?"

" Hey, j'ai entendu !"

" Oups !"

" Oups ? Oups ? s'égosilla Cassandre d'une vois aigüe. Lily j'ai... j'ai disparu et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?"

" Eh ben... techniquement tu n'as pas disparu." tenta de la rassurer Emilie.

" Comment ça ?"

" Eh bien, tu es toujours là, non ? Enfin je veux dire, ton corps a disparu ok ! Mais toi, tu es toujours là puisque tu peux nous parler et qu'on peut t'entendre. Donc, techniquement, tu n'as pas disparu, tu es présente dans cette forêt, juste à côté de nous. Si j'avais à décrire ta situation, je dirais plutôt que tu es devenue invisible. C'est un bon point, non ? Faut savoir positiver."

Lily eut envie de rire. Voir Emilie philosopher c'était quelque chose d'époustoufflant. Mais mieux vallait ne pas rire pour ne pas vexer Cassandre, d'autant plus que cette dernère avait raison. Comment devaient-elles procéder pour la faire réapparaître ? D'ailleurs, pour l'occasion, Lily aurait aimé voir la tête qu'affichait la Serdaigle en ce moment. Après tout, on était pas tous capables de se rendre invisible à volonté. Cassandre devait probablement être partagée entre panique et exaspération après ce discours philosophique.

" Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, on a toujours un problème." continua la blonde.

" Je te l'accorde !" lança Cass', agacée.

En effet, il se posait un problème. Mis à part le fait que la brunette était devenue invisible, elles avaient un problème à régler vis à vis du groupe qui les attendait plus loin. Comment leur expliquer la disparition de la jeune fille ? Elle sentit soudain le regard perçant et brûlant de sa meilleure amie sur elle.

" Quoi ?" s'enquit-elle immédiatement.

" A ton avis ?"

Lily ouvrit des yeux ronds.

" T'es pas sèrieuse ?"

" Oh si, je le suis ! Et plutôt deux fois qu'une !"

" C'est hors de question !"

" Mais Lily..."

" Non, je ne peux pas ! Et je ne sais pas le faire !"

" Et tes entraînements alors, ils ont servi à quoi ?"

" 'Milie, tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de me demander ?"

" Oui !"

" Et ma réponse est non !"

" Et comment tu veux qu'on fasse autrement, hein ? Tu te vois aller leur dire qu'on a une sorcière invisible perdue dans la forêt ? C'est la seule solution qu'on a Lils, et elle est en ta possession."

" Mais j'ai jamais fait ça..."

" Si, tu l'as déjà fait ! Tu l'as fait sur Malfoy et sur trois étudiants de Salem en février. Et tu as déjà transplané au mois d'avril."

" Toute seule ! Et à chaque fois c'était un coup de chance !"

" Et ben, nous nous en remettons à ta chance."

" Mais..."

" Lily, je t'en prie ! Tu es notre seule chance ! Non, tu es la seule chance de Cassandre ! Il faut qu'on l'éloigne d'ici, et on doit envoyer une lettre à Dumbledore le plus vite possible !"

La Serpentard ne sut quoi répondre à cela. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'Emilie avait raison mais elle lui en mettait peut-être trop sur les épaules. Elle n'avait réussi à transplaner qu'une seule fois et sans passager. De plus, elle n'avait jamais utilisé son don sur toute un groupe comme la française le lui demandait.

" Je crois pas que j'en serais capable. Le faire sur Malfoy et sur trois troisièmes années, ça peut passer. Mais sur un groupe de 20 personnes... Et la seule fois où j'ai transplané j'étais seule. Là, tu m'en demandes trop, ' Milie."

" Je n't'en demande pas trop, au contraire. Si je le fais c'est parce que je sais que tu peux pas y arriver."

" Mais..."

" Emilie a raison, Lily. Après tout, tu as suivi un entraînement intensif pendant une année entière. Et pas avec n'importe qui: avec Dumbledore."

Lily voulut répliquer mais Cassandre continua.

" Je t'en prie Lily ! Je veux pas rester comme ça."

" De toute façon, tu ne resteras pas comme ça ! Viendra bien un moment où tu réapparaîtra."

" Oui, et tu vas dire quoi à Kris et à la directrice quand elles s'appercevront de mon abscence ?"

Lily ne répondit rien, soupirant intèrieurement. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas le choix: Cassandre et Emilie ne la lâcheraient pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas tenté au moins une fois l'expèrience.

" Ca va, ça va, j'ai compris, j'vais le faire ! Mais je vous préviens que je ne garantie rien: ni que vous arriverez entière, ni que vous arriverez vivante."

" C'est rassurant." lança Emilie ironique.

Lily la fusilla du regard.

" C'est ton idée après tout ! S'il arrive quoi que ce soit, ce sera ta faute ! Je dénie toute responsabilité !"

" Sympa la meilleure amie."

" Je sais !"

Et ce disant, Lily ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur le bruit des conversations un peu plus loin. Remettant en pratique les conseils de Dumbledore, elle se laissa imprégner par le chant du phoenix qui s'insinuait peu à peu en elle. Un feu étouffant la traversa alors que la magie se faisait étrangement plus puissante en elle - c'était bien la première fois qu'elle sentait sa Magie réagir ainsi. La dernière fois que c'était arrivé... c'était au département des Mystères.

Puis tout à coup, elle visualisa le groupe d'élèves, entouré de quelques enseignants et de Kris, comme si elle y était. Elle voyait les enfants jouer à chat et des adolescents discuter, le corps de l'orphelinat regardait alentours avec curiosité, et Kris fronçait les sourcils juste avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

Alors Lily se focalisa sur toutes les personnes présentes et, priant pour que ça fonctionne, elle essaya d'insuffler à l'esprit de tous que ni elle, ni Emilie, ni Cassandre ne se trouvaient dans la forêt en ce moment. Tous devaient oublier jusqu'à leur accompagnement afin de leur laisser une chance de rentrer à l'orphelinat sans inquiéter personne. Elle resta ainsi axée sur le groupe pendant près de deux minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'une enfant de 10 ans demande aux adultes ce qu'ils attendaient tous ici; et comme ces derniers étaient incapables de répondre à la question de la gamine, Lily jugea qu'elle devait avoir réussi l'épreuve.

Soupirant de soulagement, elle rouvrit les yeux, éloignant son esprit du groupe.

" Alors ?" s'enquit aussitôt sa meilleure amie.

" Ca a l'air d'avoir marché, mais je ne suis pas sûre..."

Emilie leva les yeux aux ciel.

" Tu es désespérante, tu le sait ça ? Répond par oui ou par non, tout simplement !"

" Et bien, je dirais que oui si j'en crois la non réponse qui a été donnée à la gamine."

" D'accord, laisses tomber ! Après tout, on verra bien plus tard."

Puis elle se tourna vers l'endroit où devait toujours se trouver la brunette.

" Ca va aller, toi ?"

" Mis à part que je suis invisible et que je ne sais pas si je vais un jour retrouver mon corps... oui, on peut dire que ça va. Mais..."

" T'iqnuiètes pas pour ça ! la rassura Lily. Dés qu'on sera rentrées, on enverra une missive à Dumbledore. Lui saura certainement quoi faire."

" Si on rentre vivantes." souffla la Serdaigle.

" Hey ! Après tout, c'est votre idée !"

" Oui oui, Lils ! T'en fais pas: si tu nous perds un bras où une jambe - ou même la tête-, on ne t'en voudra pas ! Parce que ça aura été mon idée, ça te va ?"

Lily ne répondit rien. Elle adorait vraiment Emilie, mais elle détestait la voir aussi sarcastique.

" Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?" demanda-t-elle, légèrement agacée.

" Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée finalement... Et si on perdait la tête ?"

" Rassures-toi Cass' ! la contredit Lily. Emilie l'a déjà perdue depuis longtemps; quant à toi... on se passera de commentaire."

Ce fut au tour d'Emilie de fusiller la rouquine de ses deux yeux violets.

" Ma tête va parfaitement bien, j'te signale ! Ce qui n'est pas le cas de la tienne si je me souviens un certain épisode qui s'est déroulé au mois d'avril."

" Heu... Je crois pas que ce soit vraiment le moment... Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, j'ai disparu."

" Invisible ! la corrigea aussitôt la française. Tu n'as pas disparu, tu es devenue invisible, nuance."

" Je vois pas vraiment ce que ça change... De toute façon, vous ne me voyez quand même pas."

" Elle marque un point ! s'exclama Lily. Et puis, puisqu'on en reparle, comment je fais pour la ramener à l'orphelinat si je ne peux pas la voir ?"

" Y a que moi qui est un cerveau ici ?"

" Oui, ça se pourrait ! Mais ton cerveau est grandement endommagé 'Milie, alors je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de suivre ce qu'il te dit."

" Je t'emmerde, Lily !"

La dite Lily lui sourit.

" Moi aussi je t'aime."

" L'idée c'est qu'elle et moi on s'accroche à toi. Et si tu nous perds, gares à toi ! Parce que je ne sais pas comment on va faire pour retrouver notre petite aigle si tu la perds en chemin."

" Quoi qu'il arrive, t'as dit que ça serait pas ma faute." dit la Serpentard en sifflotant.

Emilie leva les yeux au ciel avant d'appeler Cassandre pour qu'elle les rejoigne. Bien qu'elle fut incapable de la voir, Lily pouvait voir des tas de feuilles s'écraser sous le poids de la jeune fille; et elle sentit parfaitement quelque chose lui agripper la main. De son côté, Emilie en fit autant.

" C'est la dernière fois que je le dis: je dénie toute responsabilité. S'il vous arrive quelque chose, je ne suis au courant de rien."

" C'est pour ça que je t'aime tant et que tu es ma meilleure amie."

" Pourquoi ?"

" Parce que tu peux être très garce quand tu veux !"

" Serpentard !"

" Lily, je te fais confiance, lui dit alors la Serdaigle. Tu tiens ma vie entre tes mains."

" Pourquoi ça me tombe toujours dessus ?!" soupira-t-elle.

" Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, ce n'est pas toi qui es invisible."

" Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, c'est tout de même moi qui ait dû effacer les souvenirs d'un groupe de vingt personnes et c'est moi qui m'apprête à transplaner avec deux passagers; alors que, soit dit en passant, je ne l'ai jamais fait."

" Vous vous engueulez souvent comme ça ?" retentit la voix de la brune.

Emilie et Lily se jetèrent un coup d'oeil et se sourirent.

" Qui aime bien châtie bien, non ?" dirent-elles en coeur.

" D'accord, j'a compris. Finallement, je vais retourner dans mon petit concon une fois de retour à Poudlard. Parce que si apprenez à m'aimer comme ça, je vais souffrir moi cette année."

Lily sourit intèrieurement. A quoi ça pouvait bien servir d'avoir des amis aussi si on ne pouvait pas les embêter un tout petit peu ?

" Bon, vous êtes prêtes ?"

" A quoi ? A mourir ou à perdre la tête ?"

" 'Milie !"

" Pardon ! Je me tais, je te laisse te... concentrer."

Lily ignora sa dernière réplique et ferma de nouveau les yeux. Mais cette fois, elle ne se focalisa pas sur le bruit des convesations qui retentissait toujours un peu plus loin; au contraire, elle se focalisa surtout sur un endroit précis. Elle voyait déjà leur chambre de l'orphelinat, les trois lits placés les uns à côté des autres, la tapisserie bleue et le petit bureau dans un coin de la pièce. Elle voyait leurs malles posées au bout de chaque lit et les petites lampes vertes sur chaque table de nuit. Et tout en imaginant chaque détail de la pièce, elle pensait très fort à se rendre dans ce lieu.

_" Je veux me rendre là-bas, je veux me rendre là-bas, je veux me rendre là-bas, je veux me rendre là-bas, je veux me rendre là-bas..."_

" Je veux me rendre là-bas !" s'exclama-t-elle à haute voix.

Elle éprouva une légère secousse au niveau du nombril, et l'instant d'après ses pieds décollaient du sol. Le vent souffla quelque peu sur son visage avant qu'une sorte de bulle protectrice ne l'entoure, la protégeant du flux de l'air, comme la première fois qu'elle avait effectué seule ce type de voyage. Elle aurait pu ouvrir les yeux mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle préféra attendre de sentir ses pieds toucher de nouveau le sol et que tout se soit stabilisé autour d'elle. Alors seulement, elle souleva les paupières, clignant ses émeraudes vertes à plusieurs reprises.

Elle reconnut immédiatement la chambre qu'elle avait entrevue avant d'arriver. Elle sourit et se tourna vers Emilie, mais son sourire se fana en constatant que la française ne se trouvait pas à ses côtés.

" Cassandre, t'es là ?"

Le coeur de Lily manqua un battement en constatant que la bleue et bronze ne lui répondait pas. Cela signifiait donc qu'elle non plus n'était pas présente avec elle dans la pièce. Elle tira une grimace, espérant de tout son coeur que ses deux amies soient toujours dans la forêt et qu'elle ne les ait perdue nulle part sur le chemin. Ou, pire, qu'elle leur ait_ vraiment _fait perdre ma tête. Au sens propre du terme.

Pour lors, elle dirigea ses pensées vers la forêt qu'elle venait de déserter. Elle espérait vraiment que...

Ses pieds se détachèrent à nouveau du sol, et l'instant d'après elle aterrisait là où elle l'avait voulu. Son regard tomba immédiatement sur Emilie, les fesses au sol, la foudoyant du regard. A ses côtés, on pouvait entendre Cassandre se plaindre qu'elle s'était fait mal aux fesses en tombant à terre. Au fond d'elle, Lily était soulagée - Emilie et Cassandre étaient toujours dans la forêt et, mieux, elles étaient indemnes- mais elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un tout petit oups qui lui vallut une oeillade noire de Cassandre. Mais ça, elle ne put le voir, la Serdaigle étant toujours invisible.

---

Elles étaient finalement parvenues à retourner à leur chambre personnelle de l'orphelinat après plusieurs essais de la rouquine et quelques commentaires bien placés d'Emilie. Aussitôt rentrées, elles avaient immédiatement envoyé un courrier au directeur de Poudlard avec Howl pour lui expliquer la situation et avaient tenté comme elles pouvaient de rassurer Cassandre. Cette dernière était, en effet, folle d'inquiétude. Elle craignait de ne jamais réapparaître et il avait fallu toute l'assurance de Lily et Emilie pour la convaincre que tout se passerait bien et qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre.

Comme Cassandre n'avait pas récupéré une seule once de son corps à l'heure du repas, Emilie avait dû descendre chercher à manger pour elles trois pendant que Lily continuait de s'assurer du bien être de son amie; mais ce n'était pas toujours évident puisque cette dernière était invisible. Et quand la blonde était revenue, ça avait été pour lui dire qu'elle avait bien réussi à convaincre le personnel, Kris et quelques étudiants de leur abscence dans la forêt mais que certains lui avaient quand même demandé si elles n'étaient_ réellement _pas venues. Apparemment, tous n'avaient pas été touchés par le sortilège.

Ce n'est que très tard dans la nuit que Cassandre avait récupéré son corps. Pour passer le temps, Emilie et Lily avaient sorti un jeu de cartes et avaient commencé une partie de cartes explosives tout en discutant avec la Serdaigle qui commençait à s'impatienter. Puis, tout à coup, un hurlement sonore avait retentit: la main gauche de la jeune fille avait fait son grand retour. Et, petit à petit, le reste du corps avait suivi. Rassurée, l'ex _femme invisible _avait débuté une danse de joie, s'attirant une réprimande d'une enseignante qui passait par là à ce moment là.

On était maintenant à la fin du mois, et il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant la rentrée scolaire. Elles n'avaient toujours pas eu de réponse du directeur; il devait certainement être très occupé à cause des diverses attaques qui avaient eu lieu partout dans le monde durant le mois. Etant le seul dont Voldemort avait peur, ce n'était un secret pour personne, il avait dû être appelé par le Ministère de nombreuses fois. Mais Lily ne doutait pas que, s'il n'avait pas répondu à leur lettre, c'était parce qu'il ne jugeait pas cet _incident_ si terrible. Au grand damne de Cassandre qui craignait que ça lui arrive de nouveau.

" De toute façon, ça t'arrivera encore ! lui avait affirmé Emilie. Ca fait parti de toi maintenant, tu dois juste apprendre à le contrôler."

" Mais si ça m'arrive en cours ?"

" Personne ne le remarquera, tu ne seras plus là."

Cassandre l'avait fusillée du regard.

" T'es certaine de ce que tu avances ?"

" Pas du tout ! Mais c'est cool, non ? Qui n'aimerait pas pouvoir disparaître à volonté ? Tu te rends comptes de tout ce que tu peux faire ? Tu peux faire des coups bas à tous ceux que tu n'aimes pas sans qu'il sachent que c'est toi, tu peux aller chercher les sujets d'examens à l'avance, tu peux... hmmm... Tu pourras aller espionner Rémus sous la douche !"

En l'entendant dire ça le plus sèrieusement du monde, Lily était partie dans un fou rire et Cassandre avait rougi jusqu'aux oreilles.

Les jours contniuant de défiler, et l'année scolaire approchant, les trois amies avaient décidé d'aller chercher leurs affaires d'école au Chemin de Traverse en ce jour. Elles avaient ainsi passé la journée à flanner dans la grande rue pavée, entrant dans de nombreux magasins et en ressortant les mains prises par des sachets. La journée touchait à sa fin et il allait falloir rentrer bientôt, Kris leur aillant fait promettre de se trouver devant le Chaudron baveur à 18h00.

" Il me reste à acheter un chaudron et quelques fioles pour les potions." leur dit Emilie en vérifiant sa liste.

" Ok, tu n'as qu'à y aller avec Cass'. Il faut que je passe chez Mrs Guipure me chercher de nouvelles robes. Celles de l'année dernière sont devenues trop courtes."

" D'accord, on te rejoint là-bas, alors ? On en aura certainement pour moins longtemps que toi."

Lily hocha positivement la tête et laissa là ses deux amies, suivant la rue jusqu'à la boutique de vêtements. A peine fut elle rentrée qu'une vendeuse se jeta sur elle pour s'acquitter des raisons de sa présence dans le magasin. Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch, la jeune femme prenait ses mensurations. Lily n'était là que depuis cinq minutes que la porte de la boutique s'ouvrit; elle se figea instentanément en reconnaissant les voix des nouveaux arrivants.

" Non, mais vous avez vu cette bombe ?"

" Oui Patmol, on l'a vue ! Et la baffe qu'elle t'a donné aussi."

" Baffe qui était tout bonnement justifiée, précisons-le."

" N'empêche, ça a claqué fort. Ouile, j'ai eu mal pour toi."

Par automatisme, Lily se tourna vers les quatre Maraudeurs qui venaient d'entrer. Ils étaient tous les quatre devant la porte d'entrée, semblant attendre que Mrs Guipure, la gérante du magasin, vienne s'occuper d'eux.

" Hahaha, très drôle, vraiment ! Je l'ai à peine regardée."

" Oui, parce que tes mains étaient trop occupées à la plotter."

" Pff, même pas vrai d'abord."

" Ben voyons, Patmol ou la mauvaise foi réincarnée."

" Après tout c'est Patmol, on le changera pas."

" Tu as raison Queudvert, et c'est bien dommage quand on voit que c'est cas désespéré."

" Très désespéré alors !"

James, Rémus et Peter éclatèrent de rire pendant que Sirius feintait de bouder.

" Mais non, je ne plaisante pas ! Je l'ai à peine frôlée."

" Et tu la frôlais aussi quand tu avais ta main gauche sur sa hanche et la droite sur ses fesses ?" demanda James, amusé.

Sirius lui lança un regard meurtrier.

" Faux frère !"

" Qui aime bien châtie bien !"

Il éclata de rire et redressa la tête, son regard se posant sur Lily qui continuait de les observer. Il lui fit un sourire charmeur et elle fronça les sourcils, décontenancée. Les trois autres regardèrent aussi autour d'eux mais aucun de réagit en la voyant. Apparamment, ils ne l'avaient pas reconnue. Elle voulait bien admettre que de brune à rousse il y avait une marge mais il y avait tout de même une limite.

Agacée, elle redonna toute son attention à la vendeuse qui lui parlait, pendant que Mrs Guipure s'avançait vers les Maraudeurs.

" Tu as pris quelques centimètres au cours de l'année."

C'était plus une constatation qu'autre chose et Lily haussa les épaules.

" Comme tous les adolescents je suppose."

La vendeuse opina et s'éloigna, se rendant dans l'arrière boutique. Lily ne bougea pas, reposant les yeux sur les quatre garçons qui discutaient avec Mrs Guipure.

" J'ai les robes de soirée que m'a commandées votre mère, Mr Potter. Je vais aller vous les chercher. Anna !"

Une vendeuse arriva rapidement, manquant de tomber en trébuchant contre une boîte qui trainait au sol.

" Eh bien, faites attention ma fille !"

La jeune femme rougit fortement.

" Oui, madame, excusez-moi !"

Mrs Guipure eut un léger pincement de lèvres.

" Allez me chercher deux robes de soirée à l'arrière du magasin. La bleue et ocre ainsi que la noire et blanche. Penderie 105, rangée 380, étagère 9."

" Bien madame."

" Et ne vous trompez pas !"

" Oui madame."

" Eh bien alors, vous devriez déjà y être !"

" Oui, excusez moi madame."

Elle partit précipitamment, manquant une nouvelle fois de tomber à cause de la même boîte. Lily leva les yeux au ciel. La gérante n'était vraiment pas gênée: _Je vais aller vous les chercher _avait-elle dit avant d'envoyer une vendeuse à sa place.

" Bien ! Je vous laisse ici, messieurs. J'ai énormément de travail qui m'attend. Votre père a déjà réglé la note, Mr Potter. Bonne journée à vous."

Et elle s'en alla, laissant les quatre garçons à nouveau seuls.

" Pas fûtée cette fille !" s'exclama Black.

" Hmm..."

Le capitaine de l'équipe de Quiddich hocha la tête avant de regarder de nouveau alentours. Et encore une fois, son regard se posa sur Lily. Cette dernière ne pouvait détacher les yeux de ses cheveux ébouriffés, de ses yeux noisettes, de ses lèvres. Ses lunettes glissaient légèrement sur son nez droit, son sourire était tout ce qu'il y a de plus charmeur. Il portait l'habituel uniforme de Poudlard, contrairement à elle qui était habillée à la moldue.

" Cornedrue, je crois que t'as une touche mon vieux !"

Lily sortit de sa transe à cette remarque de Black et cligna les paupières. Ce dernier l'observait avec amusement en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de son ami. Lupin avait levé les yeux au ciel et Petigrow l'observait fixement. Elle soupira d'agacement: ils ne l'avaient toujours pas reconnue. C'était pas possible d'être aussi stupide et bigleux à la fois. Un rictus moqueur apparut bientôt sur ses lèvres.

" Rêves pas Black ! Je ne suis pas intéressée par les gamins sans cervelle, imbus d'eux-même, égoïstes et intolérants."

Les Gryffondors ouvrirent des yeux ronds et Potter jeta un coup d'oeil à son meilleur ami. Il l'interrogea du regard avant de se tourner vers la rouquine.

" On s'connait ?"

Pour le coup, Lily serait bien tombée au sol en une chute grotesque. Etait-ce bien Potter qui se tenait devant elle ? Le même Potter qui avait passé toute l'année à draguer ? Qu'il ne la reconnaisse pas juste à cause d'une couleur de cheveux et une couleur des yeux, c'était un comble. Et il n'avait même reconnu sa voix. Pourtant, il avait l'habitude de l'entendre s'adresser à lui sur ce ton. Elle les fusilla du regard et ses yeux bifurquèrent sur Lupin qui semblait pris d'un énorme doute, comme s'il connaissait cette voix mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus.

Au même moment, la porte de la boutique s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Emilie, suivit de Cassandre. La blonde lui sourit mais se elle se figea en voyant les Maraudeurs. Ces derniers s'étaient tournés vers elle et Black eut un sourire carnassier à l'encontre de la française.

" Ravales ton gros sourire pervers, espèce de dépravé sexuel !" lança-t-elle au jeune Black.

" Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu m'en veux encore ?"

" Non ! Non non, je n't'en veux pas du tout ! C'est pas comme si tu m'avais plottée en me donnant rendez-vous dans les toilettes pour te faire une pipe !"

Lily faillit s'étouffer de rire. S'il avait dit ça à Emilie, elle ne s'étonnait même pas qu'il ait reçu une giffle.

" Qu'est-ce qui y a toi, ça te fait rire ?"

Elle ignora superbement le regard assassin de sa meilleure amie et lui sourit moqueusement. Derrière elle, Cassandre se mordait les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire.

" Un peu oui ! C'est le genre de comportement qui m'étonne pas de Black."

Emilie ouvrit des yeux ronds, comprenant l'étendue des paroles de la rousse. Si celui qui l'avait plottée s'appelait Black, alors les trois autres ne pouvaient être que James Potter, Rémus Lupin et Peter Petigrow. Lily éclata de rire devant sa tête, la ramenant au moment présent.

" Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !"

" Ta tête, 'Milie ! Tu devrais voir ta tête !"

Cassandre la rejoignit dans son fou rire.

" Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi, amies infidèles ! Vous réagiriez comment si un imbécile vous plottait en vous demandant une pipe, hein ?"

" Imbécile ? s'offusqua Black. Mais je n'suis pas un imbécile !"

" Non t'as raison ! En fait, t'es un détraqué hormono-ancéphalique à forte tendance perverse, sexuelle et crimille si j'en crois les dires de Lily !" **(2)**

" Lily ? répéta James. Evans ?"

" Evans ?" répéta aussi Sirius.

La Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel alors que, comme s'ils avaient enfin fait tous les liens, tous les regards convergeaient vers elle.

" Oui Potter, oui Black ! lança-t-elle avec agacement. Lily comme Evans, pas comme la Mère Noël !"

" Mais... qu'est-ce t'as fait à tes cheveux ? Et à tes yeux ?" s'enquit le jeune Potter.

" En quoi ça te regarde ? Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie, après tout !"

" Elle a récupéré ses couleurs d'origine, voilà tout ! Cette imbécile que tu vois là bas n'est autre que ma meilleure amie; mais stupide comme elle est, elle s'est teint les cheveux et a utilisé des lentilles de couleur tout au long de l'année scolaire écoulée. Alors, quand je l'ai revue en juin et que je me suis rendue compte qu'elle était toujours brune et que ses yeux avaient toujours cette fade couleur grise, je l'ai engueulée pour qu'elle redevienne rousse et qu'elle récupère la magnifique couleur émeraude de ses yeux. C'est pas plus simple !" répondit Emilie d'une traite.

Lily la meurtrissa du regard.

" Tu veux pas raconter ma vie pendant que t'y es ? Après tout, t'as bien raconté à toute l'école que je ne mangeais plus et que j'avais dormi avec un ours en peluche jusqu'à l'âge de 13 ans."

" C'était très attentionné de sa part." lui dit Cassandre, amusée par la situation.

" Très ! Je n'ai fait ça que pour ton bien ma Lils."

Lily s'apprêta à répliquer mais, au même moment, la vendeuse qui s'occupait d'elle revint avec une robe de sorcier verte pâle.

" Je pense que celle-ci devrait aller, elle ira très bien avec vos yeux."

Furieuse Lily lui arracha la robe des mains et descendit du tabouret, inquiétant la vendeuse. Elle vit alors Emilie et Cassandre s'échanger un sourire complice pendant que Black jetait un coup d'oeil à Petigrow et Lupin. Potter, lui, la dévorait du regard. Lily avait bien envie de se donner des baffes: elle aurait mieux fait de se mettre en jeans plutôt que d'opter pour une jupe.

" Veux-tu bien regarder ailleurs que dans ma direction, Potter ?"

" Pourquoi, je te trouble ?"

" Non, ça me dérange ! Je pense à cette pauvre Mélissa; je crains qu'elle n'apprécie guère que son crétin de petit-ami se rince l'oeil sur d'autres filles. Surtout quand la fille en question est une Serpentard et qu'elle ne peut pas se la voir en peinture."

" Mais pourquoi je me prends la tête avec toi ?" souffla le Gryffondor.

" Parce que c'est Lily, tout le monde l'aime, elle est parfaite !"

" 'Milie, fermes-là tu veux ?!"

" Désolée, motus et bouche cousue !"

Mais Lily voyait bien qu'Emilie s'amusait comme une petite folle de la situation. James étant là, elle ne pouvait qu'en profiter. Elle soupira.

" Moi aussi Potter, je me pose la même question que toi ! Je croyais qu'on avait réglé notre problème - si on peut dire, bien entendu, qu'il y a un on ?"

" Je confirme ! Il y a un futur _on_ qui se profile à l'ho..."

" 'Milie, ça suffit !"

" C'est plus fort que moi !"

La rouquine secoua désespérément la tête. Il vallait mieux qu'elle se taise sinon Emilie allait tout foutre à l'eau. Elle se tourna alors vers la vendeuse.

" Je vais payer tout de suite, comme ça on pourra sortir de cet enfer !"

La jeune femme cligna des yeux, surprise, avant de réagir.

" Hein ? Heu... oui, bien sûr... Ca vous fera 11 Gallions et 23 Noises."

Lily ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle sortit l'argent de sa poche et le donna à la vendeuse. Puis, elle retourna à sa meilleure amie.

" Libre à toi de rester avec le pervers qui t'a plottée, mais moi je m'en vais !"

Elle s'avança vers la sortie sans aucun regard pour personne, mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à la franchir...

" Evans !"

Elle stoppa dans son mouvement, exaspérée.

" Quoi encore, Potter ?"

" T'es mieux comme ça ! J'te préfère quand t'es toi-même, même si ça fait un peu..."

" Bizarre ?" termina Emilie.

" Heu... Oui, c'est ça, bizarre."

Lily ne sut trop si elle avait envie de sourir au compliment du jeune homme ou d'étrangler sa meilleure amie. Finalement, elle ne fit ni l'un ni l'autre et sortit de la boutique.

" Lily est en colère." constata alors Cassandre.

La française sourit de toutes ses dents.

" Je n'suis pas d'accord ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser cette année."

Et à son tour, elle sortit du magasin, tirant la brune derrière elle et laissant là quatre Maraudeurs complètement largués.

---

Allongée dans son lit, Lily observait le plafond blanc de la chambre. La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures déjà mais elle n'arrivait pas à fermer l'oeil. Elle ne cessait de repenser aux évènements de la journée. Et plus particulièrement à la scène qui s'était jouée dans la boutique de Mrs Guipure.

" 'Milie, tu dors ?"

" Hmm... moui..."

Elle sourit.

" Tu n'dors pas puisque tu me parles !"

" Hmm... je dors..."

" Mouais, c'est ça ! En tout cas, je voulais juste te dire..."

Elle coupa volontairement sa phrase, attendant la réaction de son amie. Elle savait que la jeune femme ne pourrait pas s'en empêcher.

" Me dire quoi ?" demanda soudain la voix éveillée d'Emilie Rose.

La rouquine ricana.

" Je le savais, tu n'dormais pas !"

" Mais si, c'est même toi qui m'as réveillée !"

" Quelle mauvaise foi ! C'est bien c'que je dis: une Serpentard !"

" J'ai rien d'une Serpentard ! J'irais à Gryffondor !"

" Hmm... mouais, on tient le paris ?"

" Si tu veux ! Tu me payes une glace si je vais à Gryffondor !"

" Ok !"

Il y eut un court instant de silence avant que Lily ne reprenne.

" 'Milie ?"

" Quoi ?"

" J'tadore, tu sais ?"

Elle sentit, plus qu'elle ne vit, la blonde se redresser violemment dans son lit.

" Rhoooooo !!! C'est vrai ça ?"

" Puisque je te le dis !"

" Ah merci ! Moi aussi je m'adore !"

Elle se reçut un coussin dans la figure, la faisant rire à son tour. Puis, une voix s'éleva dans la chambre.

" Moi aussi je m'adore, et j'vous adore aussi les filles, mais vous pourriez vous taire et me laisser dormir ?"

Lily eut un sourire amusé et, accompagnée d'Emilie, elle se leva silencieusement et s'approcha du lit de Cassandre. Puis, sans crier gare, elle se jetèrent sur elle, la faisant hurler. En mois de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch, elles l'avaient immobilisée.

" Mais nous aussi on t'adore, 'Cass !" dit Emilie.

" Si bien qu'on va même te chatouiller !"

" Ah non, pas les chatouilles !"

" Et si !!!"

Et c'est comme ça que débuta une séance de chatouilles qui fit hurler de rire la bleue et bronze. Et pendant que Cassandre essayait d'échapper à ses tortionnaires, Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à une chose: cette année s'annonçait meilleure que la précédente.

_**Fin du chapitre 17.**_

**(1) **Petite référence à ma fic du même nom.

**(2)** Formule reprise à The Wolf-Blood Princess, anciennement LesSchizos.

**_Note: J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes, ce chapitre n'a pas été bêta-lecté puisque je n'ai plus de nouvelle de ma bêta-lectrice depuis un bon moment maintenant. Sinon, n'oubliez pas comment ça marche: y a un petit bouton en bas à gauche, il suffit juste de cliquer dessus._**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimers: La plupart des personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont l' oeuvre de Joanne comme tout le monde le sait. Je lui ai pourtant jeté un Imperium mais elle est immunisée. C' est pas juste! Snifsnif...Pour continuer sur les disclaimers, seuls les personnages tels que Emilie ou encore Cassandre (deux persos à venir ) sont le fruit de mon imagination débordante.

Résumé: Lily Evans est orpheline depuis quelques mois maintenant, et se voit dans l'obligation de quitter l'institut Salem pour se rendre au collège Poudlard et y commencer sa 5eme année. Cependant, la vie n'y sera guerre facile entre les coups bas des - Maraudeurs, des rêves plus qu'étranges et agaçants, et un mage noir bien décidé à s'emparer d'elle.

Note: Cette fic se déroulera sur la 5, 6 et dernière année de Lily et des Maraudeurs.

_**Chapitre 18,**_

" Mais c'est pas vrai ça, où il est passé ?" s'énerva Emilie en retirant les vêtements qu'elle avait soigneusement rangés dans sa valise.

Cela faisait déjà ving minutes qu'elle fouillait frénétiquement la chambre à la recherche de son chemisier préféré, le dernier cadeau que ses parents lui avaient fait. Elle était tombée éperdument amoureuse de ce haut quand elle l'avait vu dans la vitrine, et elle avait tiré Dan et Emma de force dans le magasin pour en resortir dix minutes plus tard avec un sac plastique dans lequel se trouvait le corsage tant désiré. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle était si irritée en cet instant alors qu'elle continuait à défaire sa valise pour vérifier si elle ne l'avait pas déjà mis à l'intèrieur sans faire attention.

" Raaah, et bien sûr on n'a pas le droit d'utiliser la magie ! Qui est l'idiot qui a inventé cette loi idiote ?"

" Midran Longus en 1354 après qu'un élève de cinquième année de Beaubâton ait volontairement attaqué un Moldu avec sa baguette magique. Le Moldu lui avait mené la vie dure à l'école primaire alors un jour, quand il l'a croisé dans la rue, il a décidé de se venger." répondit Cassandre.

" Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au Moldu ?" demanda Lily avec curiosité.

" Je ne partirai pas sans mon chemisier, qu'on se le tienne pour dit !" lança Emilie qui n'écoutait pas un mot de la conversation qui venait de s'engager, trop obnubilée qu'elle était par sa recherche.

Lily la vit se détourner de la valise et courir jusqu'à la salle de bain pour y entrependre de nouvelles recherches.

" Il a été envoyé à Sainte Mangouste avec un problème de taille à régler: ses pieds avaient décuplé de taille, et sa tête... envolée on ne sait où." affirma la brune pour répondre à sa question.

La rouquine tira la grimace. Ca devait pas être très joli à voir, loin de là même. Elle imagina un instant un corps humain sans tête zigzaguant dans les rues de Paris avec des pieds de la tailles de pattes d'éléphant. Elle réprima un rire.

" Il y est resté trois semaines avant que les Médicomages parviennent à régler le problème."

" Et l'élève, il a été renvoyé de l'école ?"

" Non, mais ça a failli. Il est passé en conseil de discipline. Mais après je ne sais pas... Il était écrit qu'il n'avait pas été renvoyé mais qu'il se souviendrait de sa punition jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Je crois que c'était un moyen de dissuader les futurs étudiants de Poudlard de tenter l'expèrience."

Un miaulement sonore retentit dans la pièce et les deux amies se tournèrent vers Tsunami et Neptune qui louchaient étrangement sur le hiboux de Cassandre, posé sur le haut de l'armoire. Ce dernier claquait furieusement du bec pour les dissuader d'essayer de grimper sur le meuble.

" YATTA ! Je l'ai trouvé !"

Le cri de gloire qui venait de retentir provenait de la salle de bain où Emilie était entrée deux minutes plus tôt. Elle en resortit aussitôt, brandissant son chemisier comme un trophée. Lily lui lança un regard moqueur.

" Je t'avais dit que tu finirai pas le retouver, lui dit-elle avec un ton mélangeant reproche et amusement. Il était où ?"

" Sous le meuble où on range les serviettes. Il a dû tomber quand je l'ai mis à sécher la dernière fois"

" Eh ben tu vois, fallait pas t'énerver pour si p..."

La Serdaigle fut interrompu par un hululement derrière elle. Une chouette lapone venait de s'engouffrer par la fenêtre qu'elle avait ouverte pour aérer la pièce, une missive accrochée à la patte. Les trois amies se tournèrent vers elle, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Emilie soupira alors.

" Il était temps qu'il nous réponde, la rentrée c'est aujourd'hui au cas où il ne le saurait pas."

Le visage de Cassandre s'éclaira à ces mots et elle courut jusqu'au rapace pour récupérer le parchemin. Elle gratifia l'oiseau d'une caresse avant d'ouvrir l'enveloppe. Les deux autres la rejoignirent et elles se penchèrent sur le parchemin pour le lire.

_De Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_à mesdemoiselles Lily Evans, Emilie Rose et Cassandre Holmes_,

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!! ... Ah, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux tellement c'est drôle. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais ri ainsi. Ca doit dater des années où j'enseignais encore la Métamorphose... Une étudiante de sixième année, l'une de mes élèves, s'était par mégarde, suite à une mauvaise prononciation de sa part, fait pousser des moustaches en guidon de vélo. C'était mémorable, le souvenir le plus drôle de toute mon existence._

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!! Cette pauvre jeune fille m'en a voulu pendant longtemps, aujourd'hui encore je crois qu'elle me tient rancune. Mais que voulez-vous, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant sa mine sévère et colérique, asociée à cette si jolie moustache... C'était d'autant plus pénible pour elle que j'étais le directeur de sa maison. Ah que de bons souvenirs ! J'en pleure encore de rire._

_Mais je dois avouer que disparaître sans même savoir comme on en est arrivé là et sans même savoir comment réapparaître, c'est fort. Très fort, même. Je m'en souviendrai... Ca m'a mis du baume au coeur; quand je suis rentré et que j'ai vu la tonne de paperasses qui m'attendait sur mon bureau, j'ai poussé un très long soupir de lassitude, ayant passé tout mon mois d'août à régler certaines choses pour le ministère de la magie. Mais je ne regrette en rien d'avoir lu votre courrier mesdemoiselles. J'espère sincèrement que les missives qu'il me reste à lire seront aussi amusantes, même si j'en doute fort._

_En vous souhaitant une bonne fin de vacances..._

_Cordialement, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore -qui se marre bien. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!! _

Lily, Emilie et Cassandre se jetèrent un regard interloqué. Tout au long de sa lettre, le directeur de Poudlard se moquait d'elles et leur racontait sa jolie petite vie passée, qui, soit dit en passant, ne les intéressait pas le moins du monde. Pas une seule fois il n'avait fait mine de s'intéresser au cas de Cassandre, c'était à peine s'il l'avait mentionné. Non, il avait pris la chose à la rigolade. Alors que si elles lui avaient écrit c'était pour avoir un conseil sur l'attitude à adopter en cas de récidive involontaire de la Serdaigle. Mais rien, pas même une petite once de compassion à son égard alors qu'elle avait dû passer une journée entière sans corps ni rien... Et puis, c'était quoi cette histoire de Gryffondor qui s'était retrouvée avec une moustache en guidon de vélo ? Quel était le rapport avec Cassandre ?

" Il a perdu la boule ?" s'enquit Emilie avec un haussement de sourcil qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait du vieux sorcier.

" C'est pas d'aujourd'hui, si tu veux mon avis." dit la verte et argent qui avait pris un air blasé.

" Oui, mais là il a dépassé la limite. C'est maladif chez lui."

" C'est même pas maladif, laissa échapper la Serdaigle, c'est calamiteux tu veux dire. Il se fiche totalement de mon problème, il va même jusqu'à se moquer de moi."

" Oui, quand on cotoie Dumbledore plus que nécessaire on se rend vite compte qu'il est totalement cinglé. Faut pas trop traîner avec lui si tu ne veux pas être atteinte par sa débilité profonde. Pour sûr, s'il n'était pas le plus grand sorcier du monde, c'est pas directeur de Poudlard qu'il serait mais patient à Sainte Mangouste."

" Au service des malades mentaux désespérés."

" Ca n'existe pas." fit judicieusement remarquer la brune.

" Ben faudrait rajouter une aile spéciale, rien que pour lui. Je veux bien me promener une journée entière toute nue si on trouve un cas plus grave que le sien."

" Je retiens, Lils." lança la française avec un sourire mauvais.

C'est ce moment que choisit Kris pour pénétrer dans la chambre. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil alentour, avisant la valise défaite d'Emilie et le lit non fait de Lily. Ses yeux se portèrent ensuite sur l'armoire où le hiboux était toujours perché avant de glisser sur le sol où une paire de chaussettes trainait dans un coin de la pièce. La stagiaire soupira avant de leur lancer un regard exaspéré.

" Les filles, il est neuf heure et demi. Il faudrait peut-être songer à vous dépêcher, vous ne croyez pas ?"

" Mais on est prêtes." dit Emilie avec un sourire angélique.

Kris les regarda toutes les trois tour à tour, candide.

" Très bien ! fit-elle alors. Emilie, ta valise n'est pas faite, tous tes vêtements son entassés par terre au pied du lit. Lily, tes draps ne sont pas changés et ton lit non fait. Cassandre, il reste une paire de chaussettes sales près de ton meuble de rangement et ton hiboux n'est même pas dans sa cage. Vous avez quinze minutes pour y remédier; passez ce délai, vous arriverez en retard à la gare et vous pourrez dire adieu à votre train."

Et sur ces mots fort réconfortants, elle referma la porte et sortit de la chambre. Les trois amies jetèrent un coup d'oeil à la pièce, avec une petite grimace chacune.

" Combien de temps elle a dit qu'on avait ?"

" Quinze minutes."

" On a intérêt à s'y mettre rapidement alors."

Et sans un mot de plus, elles s'empressèrent de remédier à leur problème personnel. Elles n'eurent aucun mal à ranger rapidement la pièce, ni même à attraper les deux chats qui étaient trop excités par le départ pour pouvoir être laissés en liberté. En revanche, attraper Cloud, le hiboux de Cassandre, s'avéra plus difficile que prévu. En effet, ce dernier restait hors d'atteinte de la portée des jeunes filles et, lorsque ces dernières utilisaient une chaise pour pouvoir le capturer, il s'envolait ailleurs, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une ridicule petite plume de sa queue. Il était presque dix heures et Emilie, qui n'était pas d'un naturel patient, commençait à s'énerver.

" Je jure que si on attrape pas ce hiboux dans les cinq minutes, je le pulvérise à coup de baguette magique !" lança-t-elle furieusement lorsque l'animal lança un hululement moqueur avec un air de défi.

" Tu ne feras rien du tout ! C'est mon hiboux, et même s'il a mauvais caractère je n'en veux pas d'autre."

" Et puis, j'ai franchement pas envie de ramasser les petits morceaux qu'il restera de lui après que tu te sois occupée de son sort." renchérit Lily.

Cette réplique lui valut un regard assassin de la brune.

Finalement, elles durent abandonner la lutte et s'en remettre à leur neuronnes pour pouvoir s'emparer du volatile. Constatant que lui courir après ne servirait à rien, elle décidèrent de le pièger. Pendant cinq minutes, elles feintèrent de vaquer à d'autres occupations pour mieux endormir son attention. Emilie fit semblant de vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien oublié, Lily vérifia qu'elle avait bien vérouillé la cage de Tsunami et Cassandre simulait d'être intéressée par le décor qui s'offrait à elle à travers la fenêtre. Lentement alors, elle se régroupèrent l'air de rien au même endroit, non loin de l'oiseau, et, sans crier gare, se jetèrent dessus. Cependant, elles avaient oublié un détail de taille: les hiboux et les chouettes n'étaient pas les coursiers des sorciers pour rien. Malins, fûtés, intelligents... Tels étaient les meilleurs mots pour les décrire. Avant qu'elles ne comprennent ce qui leur était arrivé, elle se retrouvèrent allongées au sol, dans des positions grotesques.

" Les filles, je vous ai donné un quart d'heure et ça fait presque une demi..."

Kris se tut, les sourcils haussés, en les appercevant toutes trois étendues par terre.

" Vous jouez à quoi, là ?"

" On a l'air de jouer ? râla Emilie. Ce fichu pigeon refuse de rentrer dans sa cage !"

" Ce pigeon, comme tu le dis si bien, c'est mon hiboux !" s'offusqua la Serdaigle.

" C'est pour ça que j'ai toujours refusé d'avoir une de ces bestioles pour animal de compagnie. Ca pue, ça lâche des fientes à tout va et ça a mauvais caractère."

Lily, qui se trouvait au sommet de la _pyramide_, soupira et se leva tant bien que mal. Elle s'épousseta pendant que ses deux amies se remettaient sur leurs pieds et que Kris râlait dans sa barbe inexistente.

" Vous êtes conscientes qu'il est bientôt dix heures, que le taxi attend depuis plus de vingt minutes déjà et qu'il nous faut minimum trois quart d'heure pour nous rendre à la gare ? Et que votre train part à onze heures, soit dit en passant ?"

" Merci, on est au courant, lança la blonde avec ironie. Le petit problème c'est que Cassandre refuse de partir sans son oiseau de malheur et que ce dernier refuse de..."

" Retourner dans sa cage, j'ai compris."

Tout en se disant, la jeune femme jeta un coup d'oeil au rapace qui s'était à nouveau perché sur l'armoire et qui observait la scène d'un oeil amusé.

" On n'est pas sorties de l'auberge !" lâcha-t-elle alors.

---

Après plusieurs nouveaux essais infructueux, elles avaient dû recourir au chantage, lui faisant miroiter un morceau de sa friandise préférée: un bâton de réglisse que Lily se souvenait avoir encore. Par chance, le stratagème fonctionna et le rapace entra de mauvaise grâce dans sa cage pour pouvoir goûter à sa confisserie. Après ça, elles durent s'activer pour amener leurs valises jusqu'au taxi. C'est à peine si elles eurent le temps de faire leurs adieux à toute la population de l'orphelinat, Kris les avait poussées avec force dans le véhicule. Il était dix heures dix passées et le chauffeur fut obligé d'appuyer sur le champignon, ainsi que de s'engager dans de minuscules ruelles, pour qu'elles n'arrivent pas trop en retard à la gare. C'est pour cette raison que les quatre jeunes femme couraient à prèsent comme des dératés dans le hall de King's Cross en direction de la voie 9 3/4, bousculant personnes et chariots sur leur passage et prenant à peine le temps de s'excuser.

" Il est onze heures moins cinq, hâtez-vous !" leur hurla Kris à travers le bruit des conversations qui avait envahi le lieu.

Lily appercevait déjà l'entrée de la voie recherchée et, sans même en prendre conscience, elle accéléra le pas. Son chariot grinçait bizarrement et les miaulements scandalisés de Tsunami lui laissaient visualiser une nouvelle crise de froid de sa part à son égard.

" Dépêchez-vous, allez-y, ne perdez pas de temps ! s'écria la stagiaire. Vous me direz au revoir plus tard, par courrier !"

Obéissant, Emilie et Cassandre ne prirent pas la peine de répondre et foncèrent dans la barrière qui séparait les voies neuf et dix. En revanche, Lily ralentit jusqu'à s'arrêter et se tourna vers l'adulte.

" Dépêche-toi où tu vas louper ton train."

" Mais..."

" Plus tard Lily, on n'a pas le temps. Vous m'enverrez un courrier une fois arivées, ok ?"

La rouquine approuva d'un geste de la tête et, obtempérant à la demande, suivit ses amies sur la voie où le Poudlard Express s'apprêtait à partir d'un instant à l'autre. Le quai était déjà vide de tout étudiant, seuls les parents restaient encore, attendant le départ définitif du train. Sans prendre garde aux regards qui se posaient sur elles, elles se jetèrent sur la première porte qu'elles purent atteindre et s'engouffrèrent à l'intèrieur de la locomotive, non sans mal en raison des grosses malles qu'elles portaient, en plus des cages qu'elles devaient se coltiner. Et à peine Lily eut-elle mis un pied dans le train que la porte se refermait dans son dos et que le véhicule s'ébranlait. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'Emilie se permit un long soupir.

" Une minute de plus et on le manquait."

" Une chance que le chauffeur du taxi ait été concilient avec nous." s'exclama Cassandre, les joues rouges et le souffle sacadé.

" Une chose est sûre en tout cas, c'est que c'est pas grâce à ton fichu pigeon."

La Serdaigle ne répondit pas à la provocation et se contenta d'hausser les épaules pendant que la vert et argent jetait un coup d'oeil dans le couloir. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle saisit sa malle par la poignée et s'engagea dans le passage. Derrière elle, elle entendit sa meilleure amie pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme.

" On peut pas respirer deux minutes ?"

Lily se tourna vers elle.

" On va déjà avoir du mal à trouver un compartiment vide, alors plus vite on s'y met et plus vite on aura fini."

La blonde tira une grimace avant de se décider à la suivre, Cassandre sur les talons. Cependant, elles cherchaient à peine depuis une dizaine de minutes lorsque Lily s'arrêta au beau milieu d'un wagon, l'air plus qu'agacé.

" Pas eux..." ne put-elle s'empêcher de souffler dans un soupir de profonde lassitude.

En effet, à travers la vitre de la porte qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir pour rejoindre le wagon suivant, elle pouvait nettement distinguer le groupe des Maraudeurs, occupé à _discuter _avec un groupe de filles. Ou plutôt, deux d'entre eux faisaient du charme à un groupe de trois filles; et inutile de donner le nom des deux garçons en question.

" Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?" la questionna Emilie.

" Regarde par toi-même et tu comprendras."

Elle se décalla légèrement sur la gauche pour que la jeune Rose puisse constater par elle-même, tout en jetant inconsciemment un regard vers les quatre Gryffondors. Et plus précisément, vers un Gryffondor. Comme à l'accoutumé, ses cheveux étaient dans un désordre démesuré, il avait le même sourire charmeur que d'habitude, et les même lunettes rondes qui tombaient sur son nez. Il ne portait pas encore sa robe de sorcier -chose qui la surpris grandement puisqu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu qu'habillé avec.

" Il a une de ces paires de fesses !" s'exclama soudain la française.

Lily lui lança un regard terrifiant.

" On peut savoir de qui tu parles ?"

" A ton avis ? Sur les quatre, y en a qu'un qui ne porte pas encore sa robe." lui répondit-elle, en lui lançant un oeillade amusée.

" Tu peux pas cesser d'agir comme une perverse pour changer ?"

" Pourquoi ? Si Dieu a créé les jean, ça ne peut être que pour permettre à des filles comme moi de se rincer l'oeil sur des corps d'Apollon comme celui de James."

Si les regards pouvaient tuer, Emilie serait certainement morte dans la seconde qui suivit sa réplique tant celui que lui lança Lily était meurtrier. Elle lui répondit par un large sourire alors que, derrière elle, Cassandre commençait à se poser des questions.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi vous vous arrêtez ?"

Lily s'apprêtait à répondre à son amie mais la voix d'Emilie l'en empêcha.

" C'est vraiment le seul regret que j'ai, concernant le monde de la magie. Pourquoi sommes-nous obligés de mettre des robes aussi larges ? Franchement, t'imagines si tous les mecs pouvaient porter des jeans aussi moulant ?"

" Tu serais capable de les violer, c'est pas plus mal."

Cassandre fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant toujours pas de quoi elles parlaient. Et comme elles bloquaient tous les deux le passage, il était impossible pour elle de constater par ses propres yeux.

" Bon, qu'est-ce que t'attends pour avancer ? reprit la jeune Rose à l'adresse de la rousse. T'as peur de quoi ? Que la jolie paire de fesses te mange toute crue ?"

" Arrête de dire des conneries !"

" Ou peut-être que ce dont tu as le plus peur, c'est que** toi **tu te jettes dessus pour le dévorer."

Se disant, elle éclata de rire sous l'air blasé de sa meilleure amie et celui de totale imcompréhension de la Serdaigle.

" Il y a vraiment des jours où elle fait peur." s'exclama cette dernière.

" Moi, c'est pas peur qu'elle me fait: elle m'exaspère plutôt."

Elles se sourirent mutuellement et Lily en profita pour rejeter un coup d'oeil dans le wagon suivant. Les Maraudeurs étaient toujours là, mais seuls. Leur fan club semblait avoir déserté l'endroit. Se lamentant intèrieurement sur son sort, elle se décida tout de même à ouvrir la porte. Il fallait bien qu'elles trouvent un compartiment sinon elles allaient devoir passer leur voyage dans le couloir.

" Ah enfin ! Tu te te décides."

Elle ignora superbement la réplique de la blonde et s'engagea dans le passage suivant, s'attirant automatqiement le regard inquisiteur des quatre garçons sur elle. Presque aussitôt, la voix de Black s'éleva, avec un entrain à faire froid dans le dos.

" Evans, quelle joie de te revoir !"

Elle stoppa, l'observant avec intérêt, cherchant la farce.

" Non non non, tu n'as pas avoir peur. Je dis bonjour à tout le monde aujourd'hui, je me sens d'excellente humeur. Tout le monde m'a tant manqué, même toi. Même si ça fait trois jours qu'on s'est vus pour la dernière fois."

" Toujours aussi con celui là à ce que je vois."

Lily réprima un rire alors que le visage du Gryffondor s'éclairait.

" Ravi de te revoir aussi, toi dont j'ignore le nom. Je n'aurais pas cru te revoir, et encore moins dans ce train. Tu vas à Poudlard aussi ?"

Son timbre de voix était tellement enjoué qu'il sonnait étrangement faux.

" En quoi ça te regarde ? Il parait que tu t'intéresses qu'à ta misérable petite vie, alors pourquoi tu t'intéresses à la mienne ?"

" Oui, mais il faut un début à tout, non ? dit-il, tout aussi joyeux. Quant à ma petite vie misérable, elle te dit d'aller te faire voir."

Potter ricana, Lupin leva les yeux au sol et Pettigrow regardait tour à tour Black et Emilie. Avant qu'Emilie ne puisse répondre à l'insulte, Lily interpella le jeune homme.

" Black, ce que tu es en train de dire c'est que tu te montres agréable avec tout le monde aujourd'hui ?"

" Mais bien entendu !"

" Avec tout le monde ? Tu as dis bonjour à Malfoy, à Lestrange, à tes cousines et tout le reste ?"

" Mais oui ! Je te l'ai dit, je me sens d'humeur à serrer tout le monde dans mes bras aujourd'hui."

La Serpentard parut réfléchir un instant avant de sourire narquoisement.

" Tu ne m'en voudras pas alors si je te demande d'aller prendre Rogue dans tes bras ? Parce que je suis persuadée qu'à lui, tu ne lui a pas dit un traître mot. Je me trompe ?"

Aussitôt, les yeux gris s'assombrirent.

" Rogue, c'est un cas à part. Je vais quand même pas prendre ce truc dans mes bras ?! Ce serait lui faire trop plaisir en plus."

" Ben bien sûr, je m'en serais doutée."

" Pourquoi tu le défends toujours, Evans ?"

Pour la première fois, la voix de Potter retentissait dans le couloir et Lily se tourna vers lui.

" Sincèrement, qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ?"

" Tu veux vraiment que je te réponde, Potter ?"

" Heu... Je sais que ça n'a rien à voir avec votre convesation mais..."

" Mais quoi Black ?" s'énerva Emilie.

" Heu... Elle est où Holmes ? Vous l'avez perdue quelque part ou quoi ? Parce que d'habitude, elle te quitte jamais Evans."

A ces mots, Lily et Emilie regardèrent derrière elles pour vérifier la véracité des dires de l'adolescent. Et en effet, Cassandre n'était pas là. Lily arqua un sourcil de surprise alors qu'une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien retentissait dans un souffle.

" Oh non, pas encore !"

Elle perçut alors le regard d'Emilie qui l'observait avec un sourire qui présageait un futur éclat de rire. C'était exactement ce dont elles avaient besoin: que le don de Cassandre refasse une apparition maintenant. Où plutôt, devrait-elle dire une disparition ? Décidant de prendre la situation en mains, elle se tourna vers les Maraudeurs.

" De quoi je me mêle, Black ? Est-ce que moi je te demande si ta grand-mère fait du vélo ?"

Puis, convenant qu'il fallait sortir la brunette de cet enfer, elle attrapa sa malle et continua sa route, passant à côté d'eux sans un regard supplémentaire. Cependant, Potter ne semblait pas vouloir la laisser partir comme ça.

" Evans !"

" Non Potter, je n'ai rien à te dire !"

Mais au même moment, une exclamation étouffée sortir de la bouche de Cassandre, suivit d'un juron.

" C'était quoi ça ?"

Lily sentit son coeur s'affoler; il fallait qu'elle trouve une excuse et vite. Mais elle n'eut pas besoin de chercher: du coin de l'oeil, elle vit Emilie lever la main et l'abattre sur la joue de Sirius. Estomaqué, ce dernier posa la main sur sa joue pendant qu'Emilie le fusillait du regard. Les trois autres Maraudeurs avaient ouvert des yeux ronds.

" Mais... pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?"

" Tu m'as touché les fesses, espèce de dépravé !"

" Quoi ? Mais non, mais pas du to..."

Mais déjà, Emilie ne l'écoutait plus. Elle poussa Lily à continuer sa route et elle passèrent au wagon suivant, sans un regard en arrière.

Elles restèrent silencieuses jusqu'à ce qu'elles trouvent enfin un compartiment de libre, cinq minutes plus tard. Là, elles s'empressèrent d'entrer et de s'y enfermer, jetant un sortilège de dissimulation pour éviter que qui que se soit surprenne leur conversation. A peine la porte fut elle fermée que Cassandre ragea.

" C'est pas vrai ça ! Pourquoi je suis encore invisible ? Si Black l'avait pas fait remarqué je ne le saurais même pas."

" Tu n'as pas senti de changement ?" l'interrogea Emilie, les sourcils froncés.

" Non ! C'est comme la première fois: j'étais derrière vous, suivant la conversation jusqu'à ce que vous me fassiez remarquer que je n'étais plus là."

" Si, tu étais encore là. Mais on ne te voyait pas."

Lily sourit, amusée, se doutant bien qu'en ce moment, Cassandre devait assassiner la blonde de ses deux yeux verts. Emilie adorait jouer sur les mots, mais dans ce genre de situation c'était très mal venu. Elle entendit la brunette grogner et elle crut bon d'intervenir.

" La question n'est pas là. Dans un premier temps, il faudrait trouver comment la faire réapparaître puisque Dumbledore ne nous pas répondu à ce sujet - en sachant qu'il vaudrait mieux que cette question soit réglé avant le banquet de ce soir, et dans un second trouver l'élément déclancheur."

" Mouais... La première question on y a déjà songé pendant toutes les vacances et ça n'a servi à rien. Le mieux ce serait d'en discuter avec Dumbledore. En revanche, on n'a pas encore réfléchi au pourquoi... Or, je pense que si on connait le déclencheur, on a plus de chance de trouver comment la faire réapparaître."

Lily réfléchit un instant à la chose avant d'opiner de la tête.

" C'est pas une mauvaise idée..."

Elle se tourna vers l'endroit où devait se trouver son amie et lui demanda sans ambage:

" Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce que que ça pourrait être ?"

" Non, aucune. Le seul point commun entre la première fois et aujourd'hui c'est que vous étiez là."

Emilie ricana, s'attirant le regard interrogateur de la rouquine.

" J'ai l'impression de parler de sexe."

La Serpentard secoua la tête, désespérée, et sa meilleure amie lui fit un sourire d'excuse. Puis, jetant un coup d'oeil à sa malle elle dit:

" Je pense que le trajet va être long si on doit trouver un moyen pour faire revenir Cassandre en plus de trouver la raison de ses disparitions. Je propose qu'on range nos affaires et qu'on s'installe avant de se triturer les méninges."

---

L'après midi était bien entamé et elles n'avaient encore trouvé aucune solution à leur double problème. Sentant un mal de tête pointer le bout de son nez, Lily avait laissé ses deux amies en plan pour se rendre aux toilettes dans le but de se rafréchir un peu au robinet. Epuisée, elle entreprit alors de se barbouiller le visage d'eau glacée pour se remettre les idées en place. D'autant plus qu'il faisait une chaleur insupportable en ce jour de rentrée. Une fois fait, elle jeta un coup d'oeil dans le petit miroir au dessus du lavabo et grimaça devant son air pâle. Elle fit apparaître une petite serviette avec laquelle elle s'essuya le visage puis sortit de la petite pièce. Mais ce fut pour se figer immédiatement: devant elle, James était adossé à la fenêtre, un pied replié sur le mur et bras croisés sur la poitrine, semblant l'attendre. Elle soupira de lassitude.

" T'as pas autre chose à faire que de me suivre, Potter ?"

" Pas vraiment ! dit-il avec un sourire. Peter s'est endormi dés les vingt premières minutes du voyage, Rémus bouquine je ne sais quel livre idiot et Sirius est parti draguer. Alors, faut bien que je m'occupe."

" Et tu pouvais pas suivre quelqu'un d'autre ?"

" Disons plutôt que je n'avais pas envie de suivre quelqu'un d'autre. J'errais sans but dans les couloirs quand je t'ai vue entrer ici."

" Alors tu t'es dit: _'Ben tiens, pourquoi ne pas aller emmerder Evans. Elle me fera passer le temps, elle.'_ "

" Non, je me suis dit: _' Tiens, pourquoi ne pas aller voir Evans, il faut qu'on discute elle et moi.'_ "

" Je n'ai rien à te dire, Potter."

" Oui, ça je crois que j'avais compris. Mais moi j'ai des choses à te dire."

" Et qui te dit que j'ai envie de les entendre ?"

Il ne répondit rien, l'observant fixement dans les yeux. Elle ne cilla pas un instant, fixant elle aussi ses deux yeux marrons. Deux yeux qu'elle aimait par dessus tout mais qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'aimer. En fait, elle n'avait rien le droit d'aimer chez lui. Ne supportant plus ce regard insistant posé sur elle, elle finit par détourner le regard pour le poser sur la vitre à côté d'elle, où on voyait le paysage défiler.

" C'est rare que tu détournes les yeux la première."

" J'ai plus envie de jouer Potter."

" Ca tombe bien, moi non plus. Il me semblait te l'avoir déjà dit pourtant."

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

Son ton était brusque et elle se tourna vers lui avec un regard qui se voulait froid.

" Je sais pas ce que je veux, Evans. Une partie de moi dit A et l'autre dit B."

" En quoi ça me concerne que tu ne sois pas en accord avec toi-même ?"

" Mais ça te concerne en tout, parce que c'est à cause de toi."

" Moi ?"

Lily sentit son coeur s'emballer. Etrangement, elle n'arrivait pas à se montrer agressive avec lui. Elle se sentait certainement trop fatiguée et accablée par leur petite guerre pour pouvoir s'énerver et l'attaquer par de simples mots.

" Oui. Vois-tu, il y a cette voix qui me dit que tu es quelqu'un de bien, que j'ai envie de te connaître, que j'ai envie d'être avec toi. Elle me dit même que tu as besoin de moi mais que tu as peur."

" Peur ? Et de quoi aurais-je peur ?"

Sa voix se voulait assurée mais elle sonna étrangement tremblante à son goût. Cependant, le rouge et or n'y prit pas garde et continua, comme si elle n'avait jamais rien dit.

" Et il y a celle qui me dit que tu es dangereuse et qu'il vaut mieux pour moi que je ne t'approche pas. Que la seule chose que tu es capable de faire c'est de faire souffrir ton entourage."

Lily inclina légèrement la tête et se permit un petit sourire triste. La partie B, comme s'aimait à l'appeler James, était indubitablement la plus sûre des deux. Il vallait mieux pour lui qu'il ne l'approche pas car, comme elle le lui avait dit, elle ne savait que faire souffrir les gens qu'elle aimait. Et elle était dangereuse.

" Alors dis-moi, Evans, laquelle dois-je suivre ?"

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache ? s'exclama-t-elle avec un mélange de lassitude et d'agacement. Depuis de début je te dis de me foutre la paix, de ne pas t'approcher de moi. Mais est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? Non, bien sûr que non. Tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je te dirais d'écouter la seconde, celle qui te dit que je ne suis pas une personne de confiance. Mais m'écouteras-tu, Potter ? De toute façon, toi-même tu n'as pas confiance en moi. Ce que tu veux, c'est que je dise que oui, mais, quoi que je te dise, tu ne me croiras pas. Tu as même été jusqu'à dire qu'il y avait des chances pour que je sois une Mangemort. Pourrais-tu avoir confiance en moi en étant persuadé que j'en suis une ?"

" Le problème Evans, c'est que je ne sais plus quoi penser. Ton comportement est tellement instable qu'il est impossible pour moi de te sonder vraiment."

" Non mais j'y crois pas, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Et ton comportement à toi, il est comment ? Je ne sais plus sur quel pied danser avec toi: un jour tu m'accostes en me sortant de jolies paroles dans lesquelles les mots_ jolie_, _plaire_,_ apprécier _ressortent très souvent, et le jour suivant tu me dis que tu me détestes, que je suis comme les autres Serpentards et que je finirai Mangemort, que tu ne veux plus que je t'approche et j'en passe."

" Et à cause de qui ? C'est toi qui me rends aussi instable. Je ne sais plus du tout où j'en suis avec toi. Je n'ai jamais été comme ça avec quiconque."

Elle ne sut quoi répondre à cela. Bien entendu, il avait raison, elle savait que c'était de sa faute. Tout avait toujours été de sa faute: la mauvaise relation qu'elle avait toujours entretenue avec Pétunia, la mort de ses parents, la mort de Lionel, la mort des parents de Cassandre... Si elle n'avait pas été une sorcière, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Elle avait toujours été coupable, même avec James. Elle jouait sur deux tableaux avec lui. Il y avait les moments où elle le repoussait parce qu'elle savait que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui, et il y avait ceux où, plus que tout, elle avait besoin de lui et de ses bras. Comme au mois de janvier, lorsqu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la consoler. Elle s'était sentie tellement mieux contre lui, sa chaleur lui assurant le réconfort qu'elle réclamait, ses baisers lui procurant une tendresse à laquelle elle aspirait inconsciemment depuis si longtemps.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite que le brun s'était approché et qu'il se tenait à quelques centimètres à peine d'elle. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle le constata, elle ne se recula pas. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et l'interrogea.

" Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?"

" Parce que toi et moi, nous devons prendre une décision."

" A quel sujet ?"

" Sur ce que nous devons faire. Tu ne sais plus où tu en es, je le vois bien."

" Parce que toi tu sais où tu en es, peut-être ?! Tu dis à chaque fois que tu ne veux plus avoir à faire à moi et, pourtant, à chaque fois, tu reviens. Pourquoi ?"

" Parce que je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée d'être loin de toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Evans... Tu me plais, c'est un fait, mais il n'y a pas que ça... Il y a quelque chose chez toi qui m'attire. Je ne saurais dire quoi. C'est différent de ce que j'ai toujours pu ressentir..."

Lily ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou pleurer. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, elle ne pouvait supporter ce qu'il était en train de lui dire. Elle avait toujours tout fait pour qu'il la déteste, alors pourquoi ne la détestait-il pas tout simplement ? Refoulant ses larmes, elle lui dit alors sans ambage.

" Je suis dangereuse, Potter, et il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne m'approches pas. Tu ferais mieux de m'oublier, de me rayer définitivement de ta liste."

" Et si je ne veux pas ?"

" C'est toi qui viens me demander conseil sur le comportement à adopter ! Je t'ai donné ma réponse, je ne peux rien faire de plus. Je ne peux rien t'offrir, tu comprends ?"

" Tu ne peux pas, ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne veux pas."

Lily souffla, exaspérée.

" Guilbert a bien plus à t'offrir que moi."

" On n'est plus ensemble. Je sais que c'est lâche, mais j'ai rompu par courrier cet été."

La rouquine souffla, blasée. Lui compliquer la vie semblait être devenu le passe temps favori de Potter. Cependant, une question tournait en boucle dans sa tête après cette déclaration.

" Pourquoi ?"

Etrangement, le jeune homme reprit son sourire charmeur.

" Pourquoi, t'es intéressée ?"

Elle soupira.

" Tu m'exaspères."

" C'est réciproque."

Mais son visage était fendu d'un large sourire.

" Potter, je viens de te dire que tu devais me rayer de ta vie. Comment tu peux sourire ainsi ?"

" Peut-être parce que, malgré le fait que tu veuilles que je t'oublie, je ne m'y plirai pas."

" Par soucis de contradiction ?"

" Parce que je ne peux pas, Evans. Et je ne peux pas parce que je ne veux pas."

" Là, je suis de bonne humeur et c'est pour cette raison que je ne t'ai pas encore envoyé voir ailleurs. Mais les autres jours, tu feras comment ?"

" Je persévèrerai."

" Je ne suis pas ton amie, et je ne veux pas l'être."

" Je sais, tu veux être bien plus que ça."

" Je suis sérieuse."

" Moi aussi."

A aucun moment son visage ne s'était départit de son sourire. Son envie de pleurer était passée depuis un moment déjà; maintenant, elle avait plus envie de rire du comportement puérile du jeune homme qu'autre chose. Mais elle ne le ferait pas. Elle ne le ferait pas parce qu'il était hors de question qu'il paye pour ses choix.

" Tu oublies une chose essentielle."

" Laquelle ?"

" Je sors avec Cassandre."

Son sourire devint moqueur.

" Ah oui, c'est sûr, c'est un problème... Hmmm... Mais ça ne marche pas avec moi."

" Ce qui veut dire ?"

" Que je sais que tu es loin d'être homo, Evans."

Comment pouvait-on tour à tour avoir envie de pleurer, rire et hurler ? Ce n'était plus de l'agacement qu'elle ressentait concernant cette conversation mais bel et bien de la colère. Potter ne comprenait rien à rien. Il trouverait toutes les excuses pour qu'elle sorte avec lui, il ne semblait pas vouloir comprendre que jamais elle ne sortirait avec lui. Il ne semblait pas vouloir comprendre que si elle le repoussait encore et encore c'était pour lui, pour le protéger.

" Très bien Potter, tu as gagné ! s'exclama-t-elle alors, la voix aussi coupante qu'une lame de rasoir. Tu as raison: je ne suis pas lesbienne et je ne sors pas avec Cassandre. Mais ça ne change rien, tu peux comprendre ça ? Tu ne m'intéresses pas et jamais je ne sortirai avec toi. Quoi qu'il arrive, tu pourras faire tout ce que tu voudras, tu n'auras jamais aucune chance avec moi. Je ne peux pas te supporter et je pense que c'est réciproque. Même s'il t'arrive de te dire que non, je sais que tu me détestes. Il faut que tu me détestes, est-ce que tu peux comprendre ça ? Ou bien est-ce trop compliqué pour ta petite cervelle gryffondorienne ? Rien ! C'est tout ce que tu peux espérer du _'nous' _que tu as employé tout à l'heure. Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'on entendra parler de Lily Evans et James Potter, un seul mot doit y être associé: haine. De la haine et rien d'autre. Il n'y aura ni amitié ni amour ! Surtout pas d'amour ! C'est pathétique et ça rend faible. Tu ne dois rien attendre de moi, parce que je ne te donnerai jamais rien. Je n'aime que moi, je ne crois qu'en moi, je n'ai confiance qu'en moi. Sais-tu ce que ça veut dire ? Ca veut dire que je déteste tout le monde, toi y compris."

Le Gryffondor avait quelque peu pâlit tout au long de sa tirade, mais lorsqu'elle y eut mis le point final il ricana.

" Je me demandais quand est-ce que cette Lily là allait faire son apparition. Tu veux que je te dise un truc, Evans ? Tu essaies de cacher tes sentiments et tes émotions, et tu t'y prends très mal. Parce que, crois-moi, j'ai pris connaissance de tes deux facettes. Mine de rien, je t'ai beaucoup analysée au cours de l'année écoulée. Et je sais que lorsque tu te montres aussi agressive comme maintenant c'est parce que tu ressens quelque chose de particulier. Ca peut-être de la peur, de la tristesse ou de l'amour. En bref, ça représente tout ce que tu penses être une faiblesse. Et tu détestes tellement être faible que pour sauver les apparences tu te montres désagréable."

Lily serra le poing. Un désir ardent la démangeait soudain: celui de le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt, de lui hurler dessus des choses horribles jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente mal et que lui aussi ait envie de la frapper. Elle voulait que la haine du début revienne, elle voulait n'avoir jamais eu à l'aimer, elle aurait voulu ne l'avoir jamais rencontré. Tout aurait été tellement plus facile sans lui.

Une douce caresse sur sa joue la rappela au moment présent et lui fit rouvrir les yeux, qu'elle ne se souvenait d'ailleurs pas avoir fermés. Aussitôt, son regard accrocha celui du Gryffondor et elle sentit son coeur s'affoler dans sa poitrine. Ne se sentant pas la force de faire face à ces yeux emplis d'interrogations et de tendresse, elle détourna la tête. Plus que tout, elle voulait oublier qui et ce qu'elle était. Elle voulait oublier tout le mal qu'elle avait fait autour d'elle et qu'elle allait encore faire, elle voulait se laisser aller contre le jeune homme et pouvoir se dire qu'elle aussi elle avait le droit d'aimer, de l'aimer. Et elle savait que si elle l'avait regardé à cet instant, c'est ce qu'elle aurait fait. Elle aurait mis de côté sa conscience pour écouter son coeur. Alors elle préférait regarder ailleurs, sans pour autant le repousser. Parce qu'elle n'en avait pas le courage: elle avait besoin de ce geste de tendresse, elle avait besoin que James soit près d'elle.

" De quoi as-tu peur, Lily ?"

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, menant un combat intèrieur. Une partie d'elle avait envie de tout lui dire, resentant le besoin d'être rassurée et de se décharger de ses peurs et de ses doutes. Et une autre l'empêchait de le faire, le lui interdisait sous peine de se faire à l'idée de le voir mourir lui aussi. Lily ne comprenait le pouvoir que James avait sur elle. Comment pouvait-il autant lui faire perdre les bases de toutes les règles qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à établir ? Comment arrivait-il à faire s'écrouler tous ses barrières ? Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre et s'éloigner d'elle de lui-même ?

" Comme c'est touchant, n'est-il pas ?" s'exclama soudain une voix au timbre froid avec une ironie non feinte.

La rouquine sursauta et s'éloigna immédiatement du rouge et or pour faire face à Malfoy. Ce dernier était accompagné de Narcissa Black et de trois autres Serpentards dont elle ne se souvenait pas des noms.

" Dégage de là, Malfoy ! On t'a pas sonné, le valet de chambre c'est trois coups !" lança Potter avec colère, visiblant agacé d'avoir été dérangé.

Au contraire, Lily était soulagée que le blond ait décidé d'intervenir. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi ravie de le voir qu'à cet instant. Sans s'en rendre compte, il venait de la sortir d'un mauvais pas.

" De nous tous, ici, il n'y a qu'un seul pouilleux - ou devrais-je dire une seule pouilleuse ?"

Disant cela, il posa ses yeux gris metaliques sur elle mais, plus blasée que vexée, elle leva les yeux au ciel. Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit que le brun s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose mais elle prit les devants. Elle savait se défendre toute seule, elle n'avait pas besoin de lui pour ça.

" C'est censé me faire quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle avec désinvolture. Parce que, pour tout te dire, tes insultes n'ont absolument aucun effet sur moi."

Le vert et argent renifla de mépris et ouvrit la bouche dans le but den rajouter mais, comme elle l'avait fair deux minutes plus tôt avec James, elle parla avant même qu'il ait le temps de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot.

" Par Merlin, Malfoy, évite de me sortir ton speech parce que je le connais déjà. Je sais que je suis une sale _Sang-de-Bourbe_, inutile de me le répéter. Ca, je crois que tout le monde est au courant."

" N'utilise pas ce mot, Evans ! C'est avilissant."

Elle soupira et se tourna vers le garçon de son coeur pour rétorquer mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Malfoy de prendre la parole. Et ce n'était pas à Lily qu'il s'adressait, mais bel et bien à James.

" Tu aurais pu faire de grandes choses, Potter, si seulement tu ne t'étais pas acoquiné avec des Sangs mêlés et des Sangs-de-Bourbe. Mais tu as choisi le mauvais camp et tu fniras comme tous ces sangs impurs. C'est dommage, le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait pu t'offrir beaucoup."

" Ne me mets pas dans le même sac que toi, Malfoy ! Jamais je ne serai le toutou de ce malade !"

A ces mots, les yeux du vert et argent se rétrécirent à l'état de deux fentes et Lily crut bon d'en rajouter.

" Puisqu'on en parle, Malfoy... Savais-tu que ton _merveilleux_ Seigneur des Ténèbres était un Sang-mêlé, du côté de son père ?"

Tous se tournèrent vers elle: Potter avec étonnement et curiosité, Malfoy et sa bande avec un mélange d'interrogations et d'animosité. Fière de son effet, elle eut un grand sourire moqueur et ricana.

" Non, bien sûr que non. Voldemort n'est pas assez stupide pour dire à ses fidèles qu'il n'est qu'un pathétique sang mêlé. Cela reviendrait à admettre qu'il leur est infèrieur et que sa cause n'est même pas justifiée."

" Mensonge ! s'écria Black. Tu dis n'importe quoi, Evans ! Comment quelqu'un d'aussi compréhensif que lui pourrait-il être un de ces êtres abjectes ?"

" Tu dijonctes, ma petite _'Cissa_. Si tu appelles ça être compréhensif c'est qu'il te faut vraiment un psy, chantonna-t-elle avec amusement. Et tu es bien naïve aussi. Voldemort vous prend tous pour des cons. A juste titre, d'ailleurs."

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Malfoy avait sortit sa baguette et la pointait sur elle. Immédiatement, Potter fit de même et elle soupira d'agacement. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours en venir aux mains pour régler ce genre de conflit ? Mais à peine eut-elle pensé cela que les deux garçons se retrouvèrent désarmés et, d'un même mouvement, tous se tournèrent vers l'entrée du compartiment où une Serdaigle de 7ème année les fusillait du regard. Un insigne de préfèt en chef brillait sur sa robe, au niveau de la poitrine.

" Je peux savoir pourquoi vous vous battez ?" les interrogea-t-elle avec froideur.

Bien entendu, personne ne répondit et la préfète-en-chef s'énerva.

" Cela ne m'étonne pas de vous, et je suppose également que personne n'a commencé ?"

Encore une fois, seul le silence lui répondit. Potter et Malfoy venaient de se lancer dans une lutte de regards tous plus meurtriers les uns que les autres.

" Très bien ! Puisque c'est comme ça, je mettrai vos directeurs de maison au courant dès notre arrivée à Poudlard. En attendant, vous allez retourner dans vos compartiments. Tout de suite. Je ne vous rendrai vos baguette qu'une fois arrivés à la gare, par mesure de précaution."

" QUOI ? Mais on n'a rien fait !" s'exlama le Gryffondor.

" Non, parce que vous n'en avez pas eu le temps. Merlin seul sait ce qui aurait pu se passer si jamais j'étais arrivée deux minutes plus tard. Et ne joues pas au plus malin avec moi, Potter, ça ne marche pas. Contrairement à de nombreuses filles, je ne suis pas fan de ta débilité profonde."

Lily ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire à cette phrase, ce qui lui vallut un regard noir du brun.

" Maintenant, retournez dans vos compartiments respectifs !"

Elle croisa ses bras sur la poitrine, signalant par ce fait qu'elle ne partirait pas tant qu'ils ne seraient pas partis chacun de leur côté. Ne souhaitant pas s'attarder plus longtemps ici, Lily obéit immédiatement et prit la direction du compartiment où Emilie et Cassandre devaient l'attendre. Mais la voix de James l'arrêta.

" Evans, tu n'as pas..."

" On a plus rien à se dire, Potter. L'affaire est close."

Pui elle franchit la porte et s'engouffra dans le wagon suivant.

Quand elle entra dans son compartiment deux minutes plus tard, ce fut pour recevoir un véritable boulet de canon dans le ventre. Elle avisa aussitôt l'identité dudit boulet et sourit en reconnaissant Cassandre. Cette dernière avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et s'était mise à sautiller sur place. D'emblée, elle se tourna vers sa meilleure amie.

" C'est revenu tout seul pendant qu'elle se plaignait de sa misérable existence et de son misérable pouvoir, expliqua-t-elle. J'ai eu beau lui expliquer que c'était un super don parce que, grâce à ça, elle pourrait espionner les garçons sous la douche et dans les vestiaires mais elle ne veut rien savoir. Y en a qui ont de la chance. Je suis prête à échanger avec elle si elle veut."

La rouquine rit aux paroles de son amie avant d'aller rejoindre la banquette.

" T'en as mis du temps, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?" s'enquit alors la blonde tandis que la brune se décidait enfin à se calmer et retournait s'asseoir à sa place, le rouge aux joues et le souffle saccadé.

" Rien. J'ai traîné un peu, j'avais envie de prendre l'air."

Emilie la regarda, sceptique, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle savait que Lily ne lui disait pas tout mais elle ne la forcerait pas à lui dire si elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler. De son côté, Lily lui était reconnaissante. Après ce qu'il venait de se passer avec James, elle n'avait absolument pas envie de parler de lui. Elle se sentait fatiguée de devoir toujours se battre contre ses assaults et elle s'en voulait d'avoir faillit craquer tout à l'heure. Si Malfoy n'était pas arrivé, elle était persuadée qu'elle serait tombée en larmes dans les bras du Gryffondor.

---

Les élèves étaient tous réunis dans le hall d'entrée de Poudlard, attendant que le professeur McGonagall arrive pour leur ouvrir les portes de la Grande Salle. A côté de Lily, Emilie trépignait d'impatience, voulant absolument connaître le nom de la maison à laquelle elle serait rattachée, sous l'oeil à la fois moqueur et amusé de la bleue et bronze.

" N'oublie pas ta promesse Lily: si je vais à Gryffondor, tu me payes une glace."

" Et si tu vas dans une autre maison, c'est toi qui nous payes une glace à toutes les deux." lui dit Cassandre.

" Mais comme j'irai à Gryffondor..."

" Tu lis l'avenir maintenant ?" la taquina Lily.

" Non, je suis mon instinct. Et il ne me trompe jamais."

" Il faut une première fois à tout."

Les discussions allaient bon train autour d'elles et Lily se surprit à sourire d'enchantement. Etrangement, elle se sentait ravie d'être de retour à Poudlard. En un an, elle avait appris à considérer l'endroit comme son _chez soi_, le seul qu'elle aurait à partir de maintenant.

" Encore une année à m'en prendre plein la gueule." grogna soudain quelqu'un à ses côtés.

Les trois amies se tournèrent vers le jeune homme qui venait de parler et Lily lui sourit avec compassion. Rogue avait un air sombre tandis que ses yeux dévisageaient le groupe des Maraudeurs un peu plus loin. Et plus particulièrement, ils dévisageaient Sirius Black dans toute sa splendeur.

" Bah, c'est pas comme si t'étais pas habitué."

" Il n'empêche que je me passerais bien d'être leur souffre-douleur préféré. Dans le train, cet abruti de Black a pris tout le monde dans ses bras... sauf moi, ça aurait été trop beau."

Elle lui fit un petit sourire désolée tandis que Cassandre mettait une main sur son épaule pour le réconforter comme elle pouvait.

" Franchement, je vois pas ce que tu lui trouves à ce mec: c'est qu'un pauvre crétin sans cervelle qui pense qu'au sexe."

Emilie et son tact légendaire. Rogue se tourna vers elle, avec un haussement de sourcil.

" Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? la charria Cassandre. C'est pas toi qui a trouvé moyen de glisser le mot _'sexe' _dans la conversation quand on parlait de mon problème tout à l'heure ?"

Pour toute réponse, la blonde lui tira la langue dans un geste d'une puerilité affligeante. Voyant les yeux de son condisciple se remplir d'interrogations, Lily crut bon de lever le voile sur l'identité de son amie.

" Je t'ai déjà parlé d'Emilie, Rogue." dit-elle.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, ne lâchant pas la blonde du regard.

" Elle vient d'être transférée. Et si elle dit ça de Black, c'est parce qu'elle a eu l'occasion de faire connaissance avec lui cet été."

" Avec lui et ses sales mains baladeuses." précisa la concernée en gratifiant le Gryffondor d'un regard assassin.

Puis se tournant vers le Serpentard.

" Tu dois être Séverus Rogue ?"

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question et il en fut surpris. Il devait certainement se demander comment elle connaissait son nom. Mais il ne put lui poser la question: le professeur McGonagall venait d'arriver.

" Un peu de silence, s'il vous plait !" s'exclama-t-elle.

Sitôt, la rumeur des conversations s'effaça et toute l'attention se posa sur elle.

" Bien, le banquet de début d'année devrait commencer d'ici quelques dix minutes, le temps qu'Hagrid fasse la traversée du lac avec les premières années. Dans le calme et sans forcer le passage, vous allez rejoindre vos tables respectives. Je vous laisse sous la surveillance du professeur Flitwick et de mes autres collègues durant ce laps de temps. Pendant ce temps, j'accompagnerai notre nouvelle élève au bureau du directeur."

A l'entente de ce mot, des murmures se firent entendre et les têtes se tournèrent à la recherche de la dite nouvelle élève, laquelle prenait un malin plaisir à se promener dans la tête de quelques uns de ses futurs camarades et qui, par ce fait, n'avait pas entendu les paroles de la directrice adjointe. Dans le but de la réveiller, Lily lui donna un violent coup dans les côtes qui lui fit lâcher une exclamation étoufée.

" Haw ! Non mais t'es malade ? Ca fait mal."

Tous les regards convergèrent vers elles et Cassandre se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, détestant être le centre d'attention. Rogue, lui, s'éloigna quelque peu d'elle, tentant de se faire tout petit. Quant à la rouquine, elle souffla d'exaspération. Pas démontée pour un sou, la blonde fit un sourire éclatant à l'assemblée.

" Salut tout le monde ! Je m'appelle Emilie Rose, j'ai 16 ans. Je suis française d'origine mais j'ai grandi aux Etats-Unis. Jusque là, j'ai été scolarisée à Salem mais je suis certaine que je vais beaucoup me plaire à Poudlard."

Ceci dit, elle fit une révérence alors que l'assistance l'observait avec curiosité. Lily leva les yeux au ciel: Emilie ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire la maline. Elle aimait se faire remarquer. Si Cassandre était introvertie, Emilie, elle, était tout le contraire. Ses yeux verts se posèrent alors sur l'enseignante qui s'avançait vers elles, les lèvres pincées. Rapidement, elle arriva à leur hauteur et, sans équivoque, invita Emilie la suivre.

" Elle n'a jamais honte de rien ?" lui souffla alors Cassandre tandis que la troupe se décidait à avancer pour entrer dans la grande salle.

Lily lui répondit par un regard qui en disait long et suivit les autres étudiants, juste derrière Rogue. Ce dernier faisant bien une tête de plus qu'elle, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite que, parmis tous les étudiants, un n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, attendant qu'elle arrive à sa hauteur. Mais lorsqu'elle s'en apperçut, il était déjà trop tard et elle poussa un profond soupir, se lamentant considérablement sur son sort.

" Potter, que puis-je faire pour toi ?"

" On n'a pas fini notre conversation de tout à l'heure."

Tout en se disant, il se mit à marcher à ses côtés.

" Je croyais t'avoir dit que je n'avais plus envie d'en parler."

" Naturellement; et je l'avais compris. Seulement, je ne suis pas d'accord. Toi et moi on pourrait..."

" On pourrait faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé dans le train aujourd'hui parce que, justement, il ne s'est rien passé."

" On pourrait discuter et être beaucoup plus que ce qu'on est, Evans." dit-il avec son sourire charmeur

Elle s'arrêta à l'entrée de la Grande Salle et se tourna vers lui, exaspérée, faisant râler les élèves qu'elle bloquait dans le hall.

" Ecoute-moi bien, Potter, parce que je ne me répèterai pas ! Toi et moi, on n'est rien. Je croyais qu'avec le temps tu aurais fini par te faire à cette idée mais visiblement ce n'est pas le cas."

" Toi même tu n'y crois pas, Lily. Et tu n'en as pas envie non plus. Sinon, comment expliques-tu ce qu'il s'est passé dans le train ?"

" Il ne s'est rien passé dans le train, Potter ! On a discuté, Malfoy est arrivé, ça a tourné à la dispute et c'est tout. Point final, à la ligne. Maintenant, tu m'excuseras, mais je meurs de faim et j'ai comme l'impression qu'on gêne."

En effet, derrière eux, des jérémiades et des lamentations se faisaient entendre. Sans attendre la réponse du rouge et or, Lily se remit donc en mouvement et se dirigea vers la table des verts et argents, où elle s'assit aux côtés de Rogue.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?" s'enquit immédiatement ce dernier.

" De quoi je me mêle ?!"

Le brun haussa les épaules.

" T'es toujours de mauvaise humeur quand ça concerne Potter."

Lily ignora superbement sa réplique et jeta un coup d'oeil à la table des Serdaigles où Cassandre était déjà bien installée, n'ayant pas voulu se mêler de sa conversation avec James. Incontestablement, son regard dévia rapidement sur la table des rouges et ors où ce dernier était en train de s'asseoir tout en la fixant. Elle le snoba promptement et observa la table des professeurs où il manquait toujours Dumbledore, le professeur McGonagall et Hagrid. Au moment même où elle se fit cette réflexion, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et le garde chasse entra, suivit des premières années qui contemplaient l'endroit avec une totale admiration.

Il les mena jusque devant la table des professeur et, pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans la pièce, Lily constata que le Choipeaux avait déjà été installé sur un tabouret. La salle se fit soudain silencieuse et le chapeau se mit à chanter une chanson de son crue qui citait les louanges des quatre maisons de Poudlard. A la fin de sa prestation, la salle éclata en applaudissements et l'objet magique s'amusa à faire des courbettes, fier de son effet. La répartition commença ensuite, guidée par le minuscule professeur Flitwick, et ne se termina que vingt minutes plus tard, l'étoffe prenant parfois le temps de la réflexion avant d'envoyer un élève dans l'une ou l'autre maison. Lily avait remarqué que le directeur était revenu, accompagné de la directrice adjointe et de sa meilleure amie, depuis le tout début de la cérémonie. Mais dans un souci de politesse, il n'était pas intervenu, se contentant d'applaudir respectueusement à chaque fois.

La cérémonie terminée, il s'approcha de la table des professeurs, sous le regard de tous, Emilie derrière lui, l'air tout à fait décontracté. Ce n'est que sur l'estrade qu'il se décida à parler, la blonde toujours à ses côtés.

" Bienvenue à tous ! s'exclama-t-il, les bras ouverts chaleureusement. Il me semble que c'est hier que nous nous sommes quittés pour la dernière année. Ah, comme le temps passe vite. Pour cette nouvelle année, j'avise déjà de nombreuses farces, de nombreux secrets à découvrir, de nombreuses heures de colle également... Mais surtout, de nombreuses heures de cours. Eh oui, si nous sommes ici, c'est avant tout pour apprendre et remplir nos cerveaux de connaissance. Mais la connaissance seule ne suffit pas, il faut bien plus que cela pour apprendre à grandir. Et c'est à cela que servent ces sept années d'étude. Je propose donc à ceux qui refusent de se plier à cette règle -à savoir grandir et mûrir- y réfléchissent pleinement."

Il posa ses deux yeux bleus sur les Maraudeurs après avoir dit cela puis reprit son discours.

" Je continurai mon bavardage incessant, comme doivent le penser nombre d'entre vous, en vous annonçant le départ du professeur Ipérite, qui enseignait les potions. Ce dernier a, en effet, dû prendre un congé prolongé pour cause de problèmes familiaux. Je tiens donc à ce que vous vous leviez et que vous souhaitiez la bienvenue au professeur Horace Slughorn."

A la table des professeurs, un petit homme rondelet avec seulement trois cheveux sur la tête se leva et salua l'assemblée d'un signe de tête. De là où elle était, Lily percevait un anneau d'argent sur son oreille gauche et un bouc qui s'étendait de dessous son nez au menton - _sûrement pour compenser ses trois cheveux sur la tête_, pensa-t-elle. Les élèves frappèrent dans leur mains avec respect mais certains se moquaient déjà de son look qui se voulait jeune et de sa robe de sorcier marron. Slughorn se rassit et Dumbledore continua sur sa lancée.

" Cette année encore, vous remarquerez que nous accueillons une élève supplémentaire. Je pense qu'il est inutile que je la présente en détails puisqu'il semblerait qu'elle l'ait fait d'elle même un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Je me contenterai juste de vous dire qu'elle entrera directement en sixième année et, pour les premières années qui n'étaient pas encore là au moment de sa présentation, elle s'appelle Emilie Rose. Comme tous les élèves de Poudlard, il est de notoriété qu'elle passe également l'examen de notre très cher Choixpeau, qui déterminera la maison à laquelle elle sera rattachée. Aussi, je pense qu'il est temps de mettre fin à cette allocution et de commencer, sans plus attendre, la répartition de notre nouvelle élève. D'autant plus que je suis persuadé que vous êtes tous morts de faim."

Il fit signe à Emilie d'aller prendre place sur le tabouret avant d'aller, lui aussi, s'asseoir avec ses collègues. La française obéit et, bientôt, sa tête disparut sous le textile. Le temps que la pièce de tissu mit à prendre sa décision sembla une éternité à Lily. Les secondes et les minutes s'écoulaient sans qu'aucun son ne soit lâché dans l'assistance. Elle n'avait pas eu le sentiment que ce fut si long pour elle, mais elle ne doutait pourtant pas que ce fut pourtant le cas. Elle avait tellement discuté avec le chapeau qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention au temps qui continuait de s'écouler, inexorablement. Toute l'attention était tournée vers la blonde qui, Lily le devinait la connaissant de longue date, devait commencer à perdre patience. Ou peut-être que, comme elle, elle essayait de convaincre le chapeau de l'envoyer à...

" GRYFFONDOR !!!"

La table des rouges et ors explosa en acclamations tandis que, ravie, la nouvelle venue, se dirigeait vers ses nouveaux condisciples. Lily, elle, tira une grimace, tout en la suivant du regard. Elle était convaincu qu'Emilie avait acheté le chapeau pour être envoyée à Gryffondor. Elle croisa soudain les yeux de sa meilleure amie qui articula silencieusement les mots: ' tu me dois une glace.' Ce à quoi elle répondit par un tirage de langue. Très pueril, certes, mais si Emilie avait le droit de le faire pourquoi pas elle ?

_**Fin du chapitre 18.**_

Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard mais en ce moment j'ai énormément de mal à écrire. J'ai envie de le faire mais quand je me pose devant l'ordinateur, l'inspiration me quitte et rien ne sort. J'espère cependant que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Gros kisu à tous et, n'oubliez pas, laissez-moi une chtite review. XXX

**Note 1:** Ca n'a rien à voir mais à un moment, dans ce chapitre, j'ai écrit Rogie au lieu de Rogue. Et bien entendu, stupide comme je suis, je suis partie dans un fou rire au point que même mon chat me regardait bizarrement.

**Note 2: **Ce chapitre n'a pas été bêta-lecté ( comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai plus de nouvelles de ma bêta-lectrice) alors s'il y a des fautes je m'en excuse. J'ai essayé d'en enlever un maximum mais personne n'est parfait. Il y en a certainement qui ont échappé à mon radar.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimers: La plupart des personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont l' oeuvre de Joanne comme tout le monde le sait. Je lui ai pourtant jeté un Imperium mais elle est immunisée. C' est pas juste! Snifsnif...Pour continuer sur les disclaimers, seuls les personnages tels que Emilie ou encore Cassandre (deux persos à venir ) sont le fruit de mon imagination débordante.

Résumé: Lily Evans est orpheline depuis quelques mois maintenant, et se voit dans l'obligation de quitter l'institut Salem pour se rendre au collège Poudlard et y commencer sa 5eme année. Cependant, la vie n'y sera guerre facile entre les coups bas des Maraudeurs, des rêves plus qu'étranges et agaçants, et un mage noir bien décidé à s'emparer d'elle.

Note: Cette fic se déroulera sur la 5, 6 et dernière année de Lily et des Maraudeurs.

_**Chapitre 19.**_

Lily déjeunait tranquilement à la table des Serpentards, ignorant les nouveaux arrivants et le bruit de leurs conversations qui, petits à petits, emplissaient la Grande Salle. Elle s'était levée trés tôt ce matin-là, ayant été réveillée par le cri strident de sa meilleure amie qui s'était glissée sous une douche froide, sorte de bizutage pour fêter son arrivée. Inutile de dire qu'elle l'avait trés mal pris et que le quart d'heure qui avait suivi, Lily avait pu entendre Emilie lancer des remarques acerbes à ses compagnes de dortoir, leur signifiant qu'elle n'appréciait pas plus que ça ce genre d'accueil. Et la rouquine n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui demander pourquoi elle la mêlée à cette histoire, elle qui n'avait absolument rien à voir là-dedans et qui se situait huit étages plus bas. Et elle attendait toujours la réponse, Emilie étant trop occupée à grogner et à râler pour s'intéresser à ce qu'elle lui disait.

Elle poussa un soupir blasé, son regard se glissant accidentellement sur la table des professeurs. Le professeur Dumbledore avait été la première personne de la journée qu'elle avait vue, ce dernier semblant trouver un intérêt particulier dans le fait d'arriver avant tous ses élèves et de partir bien après eux. Combien de fois Lily ne s'était-elle pas demandée ce qu'il trouvait de si exaltant à rester atablé une heure durant devant tout un amoncellement de nourriture. Mais bien sûr, elle n'obtiendrait jamais de réponse à cette question. Dumbledore appréciait plus que tout faire tourner ses élèves en bourrique, et elle tout particulièrement.

Elle posa ensuite les yeux sur le sorcier avec lequel le vieil homme discutait. En l'observant de plus près, il était difficile de saisir les raisons qui avaient pu pousser Dumbledore à engager un homme comme Horace Slughorn. Lily avait toujours détesté Ipérite, à n'en pas douter, mais elle devait admettre qu'il dégageait un certain charisme. Chose dont, visiblement, Slughorn était totalement dépossédé. Il était petit, rondelet, presque chauve. Son aura n'était pas spécialement puissante. Il n'avait pas l'air mauvais, mais il n'avait pas l'air bon non plus. Et elle trouvait qu'il n'avait rien de particulier pour lui. Si elle devait utiliser un adjectif pour le décrire, elle aurait utiliser le terme 'insondable'. Cependant, si elle avait appris quelque chose dans la vie, c'était qu'il ne fallait jamais se fier à ce qu'on voyait.

Un mouvement derrière la table attira alors son attention et elle croisa les petits yeux noirs du garde-chasse. Ce dernier paraissait on ne peut plus joyeux et la Serpentard se surprit à sourire. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de parler beaucoup à Hagrid,juste quelques rares fois où elles l'avaient croisé dans le parc alors qu'elle se promenait avec Cassandre. Mais il n'y avait pas à douter une seule seconde de son bon fond. Il était extrêmement gentil, et il était le confident de la Serdaigle depuis sa seconde année, étant donné qu'elle n'avait eu aucune amie avant Lily. Le demi-géant dut d'ailleur sentir son regard sur lui car il se tourna vers elle et lui fit un petit signe de la main auquel elle répondit.

Des rires se firent soudain entendre autour d'elle et elle releva la tête vers la porte d'entrée où un adolescent venait d'apparaître, l'air sombre, les poings serrés, les cheveux dégoulinants d'une substance verdâtre inconnue. Le regard de la jeune femme glissa alors sur la robe du vert et argent et constata qu'elle n'était plus noire, comme le voulait la règle de l'établissement, mais d'un affreux rose bonbon. Et tous les élèves présents riaient ouvertement du pauvre Séverus Rogue qui, le regard dur et la tête baissée, s'avança jusqu'à sa propre table.

" Eh bien Rogue, tu lances une nouvelle mode ?" s'exclama un Serdaigle de septième année lorsqu'il passa à côté de lui.

Les rires redoublèrent d'intensité et Lily fronça les sourcils tandis que son condisciple venait s'asseoir à côté d'elle, bouillonnant de rage. Mais il ne disait rien, gardant la tête baissée, ignorant les rires gras qui résonnaient dans la pièce. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix bien connue s'élève à la table des Gryffondors.

" Le rose te va à merveille, Servilo. Ca fait très... gay."

Lily remarqua aussitôt les mains du Serpentard se crisper sur sa robe et une grimace se former sur ses traits. Mais encore une fois, il ne dit rien, laissant les autres étudiants le montrer du doigt et lui lancer des insultes toutes plus dégradantes les unes que les autres. Bien sûr, c'était la rentrée, et les Maraudeurs avaient vu les choses en grand pour fêter ça. Et encore une fois, c'était ce pauvre Rogue qui en pâtissait.

" Tu revendiques les droits des pédés, Servilo ?"

Si Rogue ne réagissait pas, c'en fut trop pour Lily. Elle leva les yeux vers la table des Gryffondors et fusilla Black de ses yeux verts.

" Et toi Black, tu revendiques les droits des connards ? C'est plus fort que toi, tu peux pas t'empêcher de lui casser les pieds. T'as vraiment rien dans ta petite cervelle d'abruti. A moins que tu ne mettes en application le proverbe qui dit _'Qui aime bien châtie bien' _?"

Le Maraudeur faillit s'étrangler à ces mots alors que ses amis se foutaient royalement de lui.

" Eh bien Patmol, qu'as-tu à répondre à cela ?" s'enquit Lupin, un brin amusé.

" Sans vouloir te vexer, je t'ai connu de meilleurs goûts, ajouta Potter, hilare. En fait, tu caches bien ton jeu. Tu sors avec tout un tas de filles pour cacher ton attirance pour Sevilo ?!"

" On ne se serait jamais attendu à ça de toi." lança le quatrième Maraudeur.

" Ca va pas la tête ? s'exclama le concerné, outré, avant de prendre une mine dégoûtée. Comment est-ce que je pourrais être attiré par... _ça_ ?"

Il renifla de mépris.

" Non seulement c'est un mec, mais en plus c'est une chauve-souris graisseuse. Même un scroutt est plus attrayant à regarder."

Du coin de l'oeil, Lily perçut son camarade serrer les poings et elle voulut répliquer. Mais ce dernier la devança.

" Je préfère encore être une chauve-souris dégoulinante de graisse qu'un connard comme toi, Black ! Tu crois quoi ? Que tu es une bombe sexuelle ?"

" Etant donné que tu fantasmes sur moi, ça se passera de commentaires."

Touché.

" Merlin, j'arrive toujours pas à m'y faire, c'est répugnant. Rien que l'idée que tu puisses penser à moi le soir quand... quand... Ah, affreuse image mentale, ça me donne envie de vomir."

Autour d'eux, les étudiants approuvèrent et Lily entendit nettement Malfoy ricaner.

" Malfoy, Quasimodo t'a pas encore sonné, alors t'es gentil et tu la fermes."

" Oh non Evans, c'est hors de question ! Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec Black sur quelque chose... Tu ne veux quand même pas priver Poudlard d'une courte _alliance_ entre Serpentard et Gryffondor ? Mais il y a un point que je voudrais ajouter. Vois-tu, Rogue n'est pas le seul à me donner envie de vomir. Toi aussi Evans, et tu es placée en tête de liste."

Voyant parfaitement où il voulait en venir, elle répliqua:

" Mon sang est certainement plus pur que le tien, Malfoy, dans la mesure où il n'est pas corrompu par un psychopathe au sang-mêlé."

Le blond ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de rétorquer mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Un_'Silence' _sonore retentit dans la Grande Salle, coupant cours à la dispute qui s'installait petit à petit dans la pièce. D'emblée, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le directeur qui s'était levé et posait sur les quatre tables un regard lourd de sens.

" Ces disputes deviennent extrêmement contrariantes et déplaisantes, surtout au vu de la situation dans laquelle notre monde se trouve plongé aujourd'hui." s'exclama-t-il avec une colère non feinte.

Cependant, le ton qu'il utilisait pour s'adresser à eux restait tout ce qu'il y a de plus calme. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la table des Serpentards et à celles des Gryffondors, leur montrant clairement qu'il les jugeait responsables de ces diverses tensions. Il reprit.

" Et je trouve que celle-ci est diablement mal venue. La rentrée vient à peine d'être entamée et les algarades ont déjà débuté. De plus, j'ai également été mis au courant d'un incident entre Serpentards et Gryffondors qui aurait eu lieu hier dans le Poudlard Express. J'ai voulu faire profil bas et mettre cet incident de côté, espérant ne pas avoir à intervenir. Cependant, vous ne me laissez pas le choix. Je vais convoquer mes collègues dans la soirée et nous vous tiendrons au courant de votre punition ce soir, lors du repas. Je compte sur vous pour avertir vos condisciples qui ne sont pas encore descendus déjeuner. Sur ce, j'aimerais que nous puissions tous terminer notre petit déjeuner le plus tranquillement possible, sans aucune anicroche quelle qu'elle soit. Bon appétit."

Il se rassit sous les regards ébahis de tous les élèves présents. Certains étaient même entrés dans la salle en plein milieu de son allocution et n'avaient, par conséquent, pas tout compris.

" Professeur, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !"

" Oh si, je le peux, Mr Black. Et je trouve votre intervention mal placée puisque c'est à cause de vous et de vos amis que cette altercation s'est déclenchée."

" Mais..."

" D'ailleurs, le coupa le vieux sorcier, vous aller immédiatement présenter des excuses à Mr Rogue pour votre mauvaise blague et pour les propos que vous lui avez tenus."

" QUOI ?!"

" Ne m'obligez pas à me répéter, Mr Black, vous m'avez parfaitement entendu. Jugez une personne sur ses goûts ne vaut pas mieux que juger une personne sur son sang. En agissant comme vous l'avez fait, vous m'avez montré que vous ne saisissiez pas plus que ça le conflit dans lequel nous sommes engrangés aujourd'hui."

" Sauf votre respect monsieur, je ne vois pas le rapport avec Voldemort !"

" Moi je le vois, Mr Black. Maintenant, excusez-vous ! Tous les quatre !"

" QUOI ?"

Cette fois, ce fut le cri de Potter qui retentit dans la salle.

" J'ai rien à voir la-dedans, moi !"

" Détrompez-vous, Mr Potter. Non seulement vous êtes l'investigateur de cette blague mais en plus vous avez vous aussi unjurié Mr Rogue."

Les deux Maraudeurs lui lancèrent un regard meurtrier auquel le directeur répondit par un coup d'oeil appuyé. Finalement, aprés un moment qui parut une éternité à Lily, il se tournèrent vers Rogue qui pâlit considérablement. Ils le fusillèrent également du regard et la rouquine se permit un petit sourire moqueur. Le percevant distinctement, James lui fit une mine indignée qui ne fit qu'accentuer son envie de rire.

" Alors, on a perdu sa langue ?"

" Ma langue aimerait faire autre chose plutôt que de présenter des excuses à Servilus, Evans. En outre, elle aimerait rencontrer la tienne pour un balet enflammé, _une_ _nouvelle fois_."

Des murmures se firent entendre et, à son tour, Lily lui lança une oeillade meurtrière. Potter sourit, fier de son effet. En revanche, Black ne semblait vraiment pas avoir envie de rire.

" Messieurs Black, Potter, Lupin et Pettigrow, je crois que Mr Rogue attend vos excuses."

" Oui, c'est bon, on a compris !" grommela le jeune Black.

Un silence de mort régnait dans la Grande Salle. Tous attendaient de voir la suite et Lily percevait du coin de l'oeil certains étudiants s'échanger les paris. Le temps continuait de s'écouler inéxorablement et toujours aucune excuse n'avait été faite.

" Le temps passe, Messieurs."

C'était étrange de voir comment Dumbledore semblait lui aussi s'amuser de la situation. Puis elles tombèrent, toutes en même temps.

" Pardon !"

Ce fut plus un bougonnement imcompréhensible qu'autre chose mais cela sembla satisfaire Dumbledore qui sourit. Rogue, lui, était passé du blanc trés pâle au rouge cramoisi. Ca lui donnait d'ailleurs un étrange teint.

" C'est parfait, messieurs. Je suis fier de l'effort que vous avez fait."

Lupin leva les yeux au ciel et Pettigrow poussa un profond soupir de soulagement mais Black et Potter tiraient des têtes d'enterrement. Lily ricana.

" Puisqu'on en est aux excuses, continua Dumbledore, Miss Evans, c'est à votre tour."

Lily crut recevoir une décharge éléctrique. Pourquoi devait-elle s'excuser ? Elle n'avait rien fait.

" Quoi ?"

" Oui, vous devez présenter des excuses à Mr Potter et à Mr Black pour les avoir provoqués."

" J'ai provoqué personne, moi. J'ai juste défendu Rogue."

" Et comment applez-vous ce que vous avez fait il n'y a pas trois minutes de cela ?"

Elle ouvrit la bouche dans un geste scandalisé. Comment osait-il lui faire un coup pareil ? Elle observa Black qui semblait avoir envoyé sa mauvaise humeur au cimetière au profit d'un sourire amusé, puis Potter qui semblait plus que ravie.

" Et parce que je désire réellement l'entente entre les différentes maisons de Poudlard, vous allez leur faire la bise."

On aurait dit que c'était noël avant l'heure pour le jeune Potter.

" C'est hors de question !"

" Mais je ne vous laisse pas le choix, Miss Evans. Chacun son tour."

" Mais pourquoi je dois les embrasser ? Et ne me sortez pas que c'est pour améliorer l'entente entre les maisons, ça n'a rien à voir. En fait, c'est pour votre plaisir personnel, vous vous amusez de la situation."

" Ma foi, c'est bien vrai."

Et il ne niait pas en plus. Elle serra les poings de colère et jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil aux Maraudeurs. Elle ne pouvait pas embrasser Potter, pas aprés tous les efforts qu'elle avait fait pour le repousser.

" Miss Evans, j'attends."

Elle bouillonnait littéralement de rage.

" Ca va, ça va, j'ai compris." lança-t-elle d'un ton brusque en se levant et prenant la direction de la table des Gryffondors.

Mais elle le promettait, elle finirait par trouver quelque chose pour se venger. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on disait que la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid. Toutefois, plus elle s'approchait des deux garçons, plus son coeur s'emballait. Elle évitait plus que tout de regader Potter ; surtout pas lui, surtout pas ses yeux, et surtout pas ses lèvres. A chaque nouveau pas qu'elle faisait, elle sentait ses joues s'échauffer et ses jambes devenaient cotonneuses. Elle ne voulait pas l'embrasser, elle ne pouvait pas.

_" Dis-toi que ce n'est qu'un petit bisou sur la joue, Lily. Un petit bisou sur la joue et rien de plus."_

Néanmoins, ça n'empêcher pas les battements fous de son coeur, ni les rougeurs sur ses joues.

Elle arriva bientôt devant les deux adolescents, et ce malgré tout ce qu'elle ait pu faire pour retader le moment fatidique. Elle sentait les regards de tous sur elle et ça l'agaçait au plus haut point. Elle allait devoir le faire devant toute l'école réunie, ou presque. Elle s'arrêta devant Black et, prenant son courage à deux mains, leva les yeux vers lui. Elle lui aurait bien arraché ce fichu sourire pour ensuite le lui faire avaler par les trous de nez mais c'était impossible. Dumbledore risquait de lui demander deux fois pire. Elle prit une grande inspiration puis...

" Excuse-moi !"

Ca lui avait écorché la bouche mais elle avait réussi à le dire. Maintenant, il restait le _petit bisou sur la joue _puis Potter, et le calvaire serait fini. Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds, le Maraudeur étant légèrement plus grand qu'elle, et déposa ses lèvres sur sa joue. Aussitôt, elle s'écarta, rouge de honte, puis se tourna vers le directeur. Ce dernier semblait plus que ravie et elle se demanda un instant comment elle avait pu l'apprécier jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Car elle était certaine d'une chose, c'était qu'elle allait lui en tenir rancune toute sa vie.

Un rire dans son dos lui lança une décharge dans l'échine et elle se figea. Etait-elle maudite au nom de Merlin pour mériter ça ? Maintenant c'était certain qu'elle en entendrait parler pendant longtemps. Le rire cristalin d'Emilie sonnait comme un glas pour elle. Se refusant d'affronter le regard moqueur de sa meilleure amie et celui compatissant de Cassandre, elle fit face au second Maraudeur. Grossière erreur. Son coeur en fit presque un salto arrière devant l'air heureux qu'affichait le jeune homme. Il était foutrement beau, ses yeux étaient emplis d'une lueur qu'elle n'aurait su déchiffrer mais qui accéléra les battements de son coeur. Et ses lèvres étaient légèrement entre-ouvertes dans un appel au baiser.

Et c'était exatement ce qu'elle avait envie de faire. Maudit soit Dumbledore et ses idées à deux mornilles. Elle s'avança doucement vers lui, évitant de croiser ses yeux et de regarder ses lèvres. Elle devait se concentrer sur son objectif, à savoir embrasser sa joue. Sa joue et non ses lèvres. Elle s'arrêta devant lui, les yeux fixés sur sa poitrine. Elle les remonta lentement sur le visage du jeune homme et déglutit en constatant qu'il ne souriait plus. Il arborait un air on ne peut plus sérieux qui la dérangea grandement. Parce qu'avec ce petit air sérieux, elle avait le sentiment que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire aussi était sérieux. Et pourtant, ce n'était qu'un _jeu_ déstiné à amuser Dumbledore. A l'amuser et à l'embêter, elle.

Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et dirigea automatiquement ses lèvres vers l'objectif prévu. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à les déposer sur la joue du Gryffondor, ce dernier se tourna vers elle et elle suspendit son geste. Leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres, il suffisait juste qu'elle s'avance et elle pourrait les toucher, les carresser. Mais il parla, et elle ne put y penser davantage.

" Et maintenant Evans ? Tu en crèves d'envie autant que moi."

Il parla tellement bas que Lily sut à l'instant même où il les prononçait que personne d'autre qu'elle ne les avaient entendus. Même pas Sirius qui se trouvait pourtant juste à côté.

" Ca se sent, tout ton être le crie." continua-t-il.

Elle le savait, elle en avait envie. Mais elle ne le ferait pas. La discussion de la veille était censée mettre les points sur les I, alors pourquoi n'abandonnait-il pas ? Elle lui fit un sourire sincère puis, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle saisit sa tête entre ses deux mains, le forçant à la tourner sur sa droite. Elle déposa ensuite ses lèvres sur sa joue et se retira aussi rapidement qu'elle l'avait fait avec Black.

" Désolée, Potter."

Ce 'désolée' avait une double connotation, et Lily sut que le jeune homme l'avait comprise. Dans ses yeux brillait une lueur de regret et de mélancolie qui lui comprima la poitrine. Elle refoula ce sentiment et, ignorant le jeune homme, fit volte face. C'est ce moment que choisit le professeur McGonagall pour intervenir.

" Que faites vous tous ici ? Retournez à vos tables respectives, et vite !"

Mais comme personne ne bougeait, elle dut hausser le ton.

" Vous êtes sourds ou quoi ? Celui qui n'est pas retourné à sa place dans la minute qui suit se verra attribuer une punition."

A l'entente de ces mots, tous obéirent et retournèrent rapidement s'asseoir à leur table. Lily voulut en faire de même, Emilie et Cassandre n'ayant pas bougé d'un milimètre et l'attendant un peu plus loin, mais à peine avait-elle fait un pas que James lui saisit le poignet, l'obligeant ainsi à se retourner.

" Je ne vais pas rester à t'attendre, Evans." lui dit-il, mortellement sérieux.

" Alors ne m'attends pas, parce que je ne viendrai jamais. Et ne viens plus jusqu'à moi, tu ne ferais que gaspiller ton temps."

Sur ce, elle se dégagea de sa poigne et rejoignit ses deux amies. Emilie avait un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres tandis que Cassandre la regardait fixement, comme si elle cherchait à la sonder. Une fois arrivée à leur hauteur, la blonde les saisit toutes les deux par la main et les tira jusqu'à la table la plus proche, à savoir celle des Serdaigles.

" 'Milie, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, tu es scolarisée à Gryffondor, et moi à Serpentard." dit-elle agacée, alors que les élèves atablés autour d'elles les observaient avec stupéfaction.

" Et alors ? On est dans un pays libre, je peux m'asseoir où je veux quand même."

Sur ces bonnes paroles, elle s'assit et incita les deux autres à en faire de même. Lily leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Cassandre laissait échapper un petit rire. Finalement, voyant la brunette poser les fesses sur le banc à son tour, elle abdiqua.

" Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix." soupira-t-elle en prenant place entre les deux jeunes filles.

En l'entendant, Emilie sourit dangereusement.

" On a toujours le choix, Lils." dit-elle avec un sous-entendu prononcé qu'elle ne comprit cependant pas.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Cassandre, mais cette dernière semblait tout aussi perdue qu'elle l'était. Visiblement, seule Emilie se comprenait; d'un certain côté, il était difficile de ne pas se comprendre soit-même. Voyant qu'aucune des deux ne la suivait, la blonde claqua la langue contre son palet dans un geste agacé, avant que son sourire ne réapparaisse.

" Par exemple, quoi que tu en dises, tu avais le choix de désobéir à Dumbledore, quitte à te prendre une retenue. Mais tu as préféré embrasser Potter."

Lily la fusilla du regard alors que Cassandre se mettait à rire doucement.

" Ca n'a rien à voir ! lança-t-elle, cinglante. C'est juste que je n'avais pas envie de me prendre la tête d'aussi bon matin, surtout quand on voit la façon brutale dont **tu** m'as réveillée. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à l'embrasser, tu es bien placée pour connaître tous les efforts que je fais de ce côté-là."

" Mouais, c'est ce qu'on dit."

" Et puis, comment tu sais que c'est Dumbledore qui m'a obligée ? Tu n'étais même pas là."

Pour toute réponse, la nouvelle rouge et or lui fit un large sourire

" Légilimencie oblige, très chère."

Courroucée, Lily se tourna vers Cassandre.

" Tu peux me dire pourquoi je traîne avec elle ?"

La Serdaigle parut réfléchir un instant.

" La pitié, je pense, dit-elle alors. Regarde-la, pauvre petite Emilie. C'est qu'elle nous donnerait presque mal au coeur avec la stupidité affligeante qui l'habite."

La concernée s'étouffa avec son jus de citrouille.

" Vous vous êtes vues toutes les deux ? Toi, tu perds tous tes moyens dès que Lupin est dans le coin, au point même d'en disparaître. Parce que, mine de rien, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi hier soir, et j'en suis venue à la conclusion que si tu avais disparu c'était certainement parce qu'il était là."

" Bonne déduction, lança Lily, mais alors pourquoi elle n'a pas disparu l'autre jour quand on a croisé les Maraudeurs chez Mrs Guipure ?"

Incapable de répondre, la jeune Rose resta coî un instant.

" De toutes façons, ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais parler."

" Ben bien sûr, change de sujet." souffla la rousse.

Mais comme si elle n'avait rien dit, la nouvelle élève continua.

" Parce que si Cassandre perd tous ses moyens quand Lupin est dans les parages, toi Lily tu préfères repousser les avances de Potter plutôt que d'admettre que tu ressens quelque chose pour lui. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, il est _encore _en train de te regarder."

" Emilie, très chère amie, tiens-tu tant que cela à rencontrer Merlin en personne ?"

" Non merci, sans façon."

" Moi ça ne me dérangerait pas, s'exclama la bleue et bronze. Après tout, c'est l'un des plus grands sorciers du monde, il devrait pouvoir m'enseigner tout un tas de trucs utiles."

" Plus utiles que les enseignements loufoques de ce qui nous sert de directeur, c'est certain."

" Tu es d'une mauvaise foi affligeante, Lils. Dumbledore nous a quand même appris pas mal de choses."

" Comme ?"

" C'est vrai, il n'a même pas pris mon problème au sérieux. Il nous a renvoyé une missive où il nous faisait clairement comprendre que ça le faisait rire. C'était la meilleure de l'année pour lui."

" Sans parler de sa vie ô combien palpitante. Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre de sa vie ?"

" J'admets qu'on se fiche pas mal des détails de sa vie, mais c'est quand même le plus grand sorcier du monde."

" Tu te reconnais en Dumbledore seulement grâce à la débilité profonde qui vous afflige tous les deux."

" Ya de ça aussi." répondit la blonde tout sourire.

" Elle l'admet, c'est déjà ça, plaisanta Cassandre. Au fait, on ne devrait pas aller voir Dumbledore ? Il avait dit qu'il faudrait qu'on se voit à la rentrée."

" Oui, je suppose qu'il veut nous donner les directives pour cette année, concernant les entraînements et tout ça. Il ne nous prendra certainement pas en même temps."

" Il prend vraiment son travail à coeur, il va gaspiller son temps à s'occuper de nous."

" C'est pas comme s'il avait autre chose à faire non plus. Et puis, il prend aussi bien son travail à coeur que les problèmes de ses élèves. Pour ça, on peut dire que c'est un bon directeur. J'arrête pas de m'en plaindre mais au fond... je l'aime bien."

Elle jeta une oeillade au vieux sorcier qui avait repris sa conversation avec Slughorn.

" Sans lui, on n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui. Et par les temps qui courent, on se doit de penser à autre chose qu'à la guerre. Et, ça il sait le faire. De même, il sait nous la rappeler dans certains cas."

Se sentant observé, le directeur détacha les yeux de son interlocuteur pour les poser sur elle et lui sourit. Cependant, elle n'y répondit pas et lui envoya un regard meurtrier, la scène qui s'était déroulée un quart d'heure plus tôt encore parfaitement en tête. Elle regarda sa meilleure amie.

" Tu as eu des nouvelles de Aurora Turner ?"

" Oui, je devrais la voir samedi. Ca a été prévu comme ça: tous les samedi à partir de maintenant, elle viendra me voir et on passera deux heures à s'entraîner. Et je devrais avoir deux heures supplémentaires dans la semaine avec Dumbledore. Il devrait me le confirmer. C'est pour ça qu'on ne devrait pas trop traîner à aller le voir."

Au même moment, le professeur McGonagall arriva à leur hauteur.

" Miss Evans, Miss Rose, j'ai demandé à ce que chacun retourne à sa table respective, pas à celle qui l'arrangeait le mieux, fit-elle, excédée. L'année scolaire vient à peine de débuter et déjà des écarts sont apparus."

" C'est parce qu'ils ne se sont pas vus depuis deux mois professeur, alors tout le monde profite de la présence des autres." répondit Emilie

L'enseignante fronça les sourcils.

" J'espère que vous ne parlez pas de vous, Miss Rose, étant donné que vous avez toutes les trois passé les vacances ensembles."

" Oui, mais il faut prendre les circonstances en considération."

" Les circonstances ?"

" Nous sommes de pauvres orphelines et nous avons chacune besoin de la présence de l'autre à ses côtés."

McGonagall leva les yeux au ciel.

" Quatre hurluberlus c'était déjà bien assez. Que va devenir cette école maintenant que vous êtes là ?!"

" J'ai bien une idée sur la quetion mais je ne crois pas que vous soyez prête à l'entendre."

" Non en effet, je ne le pense pas non plus. Vos emplois du temps, mesdemoiselles."

Elle leur tendit à chacune une feuille différente et Lily saisit la sienne. Elle y jeta un coup d'oeil pendant que la directrice adjointe s'éloignait.

**Lundi**

_8h-10h: Soin aux créatures magiques_

_10h-12h: Botanique_

_14h-15h: Enchantements_

_15h-17h: Potions_

**Mardi**

_9h-11h: Métamorphoses_

_11h-12h: Défense contre les forces du Mal_

_14h-15h: Potions_

_15h-16h: Enchantements_

_16h-18h: Histoire de la Magie_

**Mercredi**

_8h-10h: Défense contre les forces du Mal_

_10h-11h: Soin aux créatures magiques_

_11h-12h: Histoire de la Magie_

**Jeudi**

_8h-10h: Potions_

_10h-12h Métamorphoses_

_14h-16h: Défense contre les forces du Mal_

_16h-18h: Enchantements_

**Vendredi**

_8h-10h: Divination_

_10h-11h: Métamorphoses_

_11h-12h: Botanique_

Elle tira une grimace en lisant la toute première colonne de la liste. Elle allait devoir passer toute la matinée dehors, et ce tous les lundi jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Pour le moment, ce n'était pas trop gênant en soit, ce serait seulement un peu fatiguant. Mais comment feraient-ils lorsque, en novembre, le froid hivernal s'installerait sur Poudlard ? Elle se pencha tour à tour sur ses deux amies et constata avec agacement qu'elle se devrait d'affronter ces lundis matins seule, comme une âme en peine...

**---HP---**

Le cours de botanique était ennuyeux au possible, tout comme l'avait été celui de Soin aux créatures magiques. Bien que les ASPICs n'auraient lieu que l'année suivante, les professeurs Brûlopot et Chourave semblaient s'être donné le mot pour leur faire un discours sur l'importance de _'travailler pleinement d'ores et déjà afin de ne pas accumuler de retard et, par conséquent, éviter l'échec'._ Deux heures avaient été nécessaire à Brûlopot pour dire tout ce qu'il avait à dire sur le sujet et, visiblement, Chourave empruntait exactement le même chemin que son confrère. Cela faisait un peu plus d'une heure que Serpentards et Poufsouffles s'étaient rassemblés dans la serre numéro 8 auprès du professeur de Botanique et Lily ne voyait pas la fin du cours poindre le bout de son nez.

Elle poussa un long soupire de lassitude, imaginant parfaitement Cassandre et Emilie tranquillement assise sur une chaise en train de dormir pendant leur cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Du moins, connaissant Emilie, c'était de façon très probable ce qu'elle était en train de faire. La Serdaigle, elle, devait alterner entre notes et rêvasseries. Quant aux Maraudeurs, il était inutile de se demander ce qu'ils faisaient: Lupin devait prendre le cours, Pettigrow devait dormir, et les deux autres devaient préparer un nouveau mauvais coup pour fêter la rentrée scolaire. Parce que la mauvaise blague de ce matin dont Rogue avait était la pauvre victime n'était certainement qu'une entrée en matière.

En parlant de ce dernier, il n'avait pas dit un mot de toute la matinée, et Lily se doutait fort bien de la raison de ce mutisme. Il avait du mal à digérer que Black, Potter, Lupin et Pettigrow lui aient présenté des excuses. Des exuses forcées, certes, mais des excuses quand même. Il ne pensait pas qu'ils l'auraient fait. Jusqu'au bout, il avait été persuadé que quelques heures de retenues leurs étaient préférables et que la simple idée de lui présenter des excuses officielles, devant presque toute l'école réunie qui plus est, les aurait incités à l'insulter davantage. Mais il s'était contenté de le fusiller du regard avant de s'excuser. Lily aussi s'étonnait de se comportement. Après tout, les Maraudeurs n'avaient-il pas montré maintes et maintes fois qu'une retenue ne leur faisait pas peur ? Bien au contraire d'ailleurs, ils semblaient n'attendre que ça à chaque cours. Mais peut-être avaient-ils obéit car l'ordre venait de Dumbledore lui-même...

Elle en était là de ses pensées lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un la pousser quelque peu brutalement dans son dos. Elle se retint à la table de travail devant elle de justesse et voulut se retourner lorsqu'une voix très désagréable se fit entendre, assez forte pour que les élèves alentours l'entendent, mais pas assez pour attirer l'attention de l'enseignante qui continuait son monologue sur l'importance des ASPICs.

" Dis-moi Evans, aux dernières nouvelles, t'étais pas lesbienne ?"

Elle se retourna, blasée, vers son condisciple.

" Dis-moi Malfoy, aux dernières nouvelles, ma présence ne te gênait-elle pas à cause du 'sang impur' qui coule dans mes veines ?"

" Le simple fait de te parler me répugne, Evans."

" Alors justement, ne me parle pas. Ca nous arrangera tous les deux."

" Oui mais, vois-tu, parfois il faut savoir faire des concessions, même si elles te déplaisent."

Elle lui fit un sourire moqueur.

" Te chercherais-tu une excuse pour venir me parler, Malfoy ? Il faut le dire, tu sais, si je te plais tant que ça."

Il renifla de dédain.

" La seule chose que tu m'inspires, Evans, c'est du dégoût. C'est à se demander ce que Potter peut trouver à une sale Sang-de-Bourbe comme toi."

" Ca, c'est à lui qu'il faut demander, pas à moi."

Il ricana.

" Après-tout, ce n'est peut-être pas si étonnant. Les Potter avaient tout pour eux mais ils se sont entichés de ces êtres abjectes que sont les Moldus, ils ont tourné le dos à leur propre sang. En gros, ils ont choisi le mauvais camp. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, Evans ? D'abord les Moldus et les Sangs-de-Bourbes, puis les amoureux des Moldus."

Elle serra les poings, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

" Peu importe le nombre de personnes qui perdront la vie dans cette guerre, Malfoy, il y a quelque chose de certain, c'est que quoi qu'il arrive Voldemort finira par comettre une erreur. Et cette guerre, il ne la gagnera jamais. Il y a une choses qui ni toi ni lui ne comprenez, c'est que dans la vie il y a autre chose que la haine et la puissance."

L'Assemblée tressaillit lorsqu'elle utilisa le nom du Mage Noir mais elle n'y prit pas garde. Au lieu de ça, elle se focalisait sur elle-même pour ne pas faire quelque chose qu'elle pourrait regretter ensuite. Les paroles de Malfoy l'avaient touchée plus qu'elle ne voulait bien le montrer. James faisait parti de la liste des gens à abattre de Voldemort, ne serait-ce que par son nom de famille.

" Tu es bien courageuse de l'appeler par son nom, Evans, mais ça ne va pas te mener bien loin."

" Ca n'a rien à voir avec le courage, Malfoy. C'est juste une question de principes : la peur ne mènera jamais nulle part. Et je préfère affronter la mienne plutôt que de me laisser ronger par elle. De même qu'il est absolument hors de question que je me laisse mettre une laisse autour du cou. Tu veux jouer les petits toutous obéissants ? Libre à toi. Mais tu perdras gros, ta dignité en premier lieu."

Les deux adolescents se regardaient droit dans les yeux, s'envoyant chacun la haine qu'ils pouvaient ressentir l'un pour l'autre. Le silence était pesant autour d'eux, et c'est certainement cela qui dû faire réagir Chourave.

" Que se passe-t-il encore ici ?" s'exclama-t-elle avec agacement.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle, excepté les deux concernés qui continuaient s'envoyer les regards haineux. Lily n'était pas dupe: si Maloy lui avait parlé de James, c'était parce qu'il soupçonnait quelque chose entre eux. L'épisode du train, la veille, et les paroles de James, le matin même, concernant un précédent baiser avaient du faire leur petit bout de chemin dans sa tête. Quelle idée avait pris à James aussi d'aller crier sur les toits qu'il l'avait déjà embrassée ? Il réduisait toujours à néant tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour le protéger. Finalement, Malfoy coupa le contact visuel et répondit à la question du professeur.

" Rien professeur, il n'y a rien du tout. Je réglai juste un problème avec Evans, mais c'est réglé. N'est-ce pas, Evans ?"

Elle émit un petit rire ironique. Bien entendu que c'était terminé, mais seulement momentanément. Il fallait qu'elle règle les choses avant que ça n'aille trop loin. En l'occurence, elle devrait d'abord faire comprendre au blond qu'il n'y avait absolument rien entre elle et Potter. Car même s'il était sur la liste de Voldemort, son nom n'y était pas clairement noté non plus. Mais il le serait si jamais Malfoy allait raconter à Voldemort qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux.

" Oui, c'est terminé, dit-elle, sans lâcher le vert et argent des yeux. Pour l'instant."

**---HP---**

Lorsque la fin du cours sonna, Lily s'empressa de jeter ses gants dans un coins de la serre et se jeta sur la porte de sortie, rejoignant un air beaucoup plus frais que celui de la serre. Doucement alors, elle prit le chemin du chateau. La matinée lui avait paru extrêmement longue. Elle ne se voyait pas refaire chaque lundi la même matinée qu'elle venait d'avoir. Dumbledore avait dû forcer sur la dose de bonbons au citron le jour où il avait fait les emplois du temps. Et bien entendu, il avait fallu que ça tombe sur elle. Tout en marchant, elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à sa robe et grogna dans sa barbe inexistante: elle était maculée de terre boueuse. Il n'y avait vraiment pas à dire: elle commençait bien l'année. Se jetant un sort de nettoyage, elle s'engouffra dans le grand hall d'entrée et, la faim lui tiraillant l'estomac depuis prés de vingt minutes, se dirigea vers la Grande Salle.

Errintée et énervée par sa conversation avec Malfoy, elle alla prendre place à la table des Serpentards, le plus loin possible du blond. Elle se sentait capable de l'envoyer se jeter par la fenêtre tant il lui avait pris la tête durant le cours de botanique. Elle n'avait pas du tout aimé son regard trop sûr de lui et l'allusion qu'il avait faite au Potter. Si elle ne réglait pas le problème très vite, tout ce à quoi elle avait travaillé toute l'année durant n'aurait servi strictement à rien.

Elle en était là de ses pensées lorsqu'une louche gracieusement garnie de purée entra dans son champ de vision pour aller terminer sa course dans son assiette. Elle tira une grimace en redressant la tête vers sa meilleure amie qui était présentement en train de mettre une tranche de boeuf en plus dans son assiette.

" 'Milie, je peux me servir toute seule. Tu m'en as mis trop, là."

" C'est fait exprès ! répondit l'autre avec un large sourire. Regarde comme t'es toute maigre, tu ne manges pas assez."

Sachant que quoi qu'elle dise ce serait perdu d'avance, elle préféra se passer de commentaires et se tourna vers Cassandre que la blonde venait d'obliger à s'asseoir à la même table.

" Alors, cette matinée ?"

La brunette lui fit un sourire forcé.

" Boule de cristal et révolte des gobelins de 1623. Ca te parle ?"

" Oui, ça me dit que vous avez passé une meilleure matinée que moi. Brûlopot et Chourave ont passé la totalité de leur cours à nous parler des ASPICs."

" La prof de Divination nous en a parlé aussi, mais pas Binns. Tu vas dire, qu'est-ce qui l'intéresse mises à part les révoltes des gobelins ?!"

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête et jeta un coup d'oeil à son assiette.

" 'Milie, je suis obligée de tout manger ? Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas faim, au contraire même, c'est juste que tu m'en as trop mis." dit-elle alors avec un air presque larmoyant.

Sa meilleure amie lui renvoya un regard sévère.

" Lily, tu as intérêt à manger tout le contenu de ton assiette si tu ne veux pas passer pour une idiote devant tout le monde !"

" Bah, au point où j'en suis..."

Cependant, elle n'était elle-même pas convaincue par ses propres mots. Le souvenir de la Beuglante que la blonde lui avait envoyée près d'un an plus tôt était encore bien présent dans son esprit.

" Tu pourrais faire un effort et manger un minimum, Lils. Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu ressemble suffisament à un fil dentaire comme ça."

Cassandre pouffa de rire, recevant un regard courroucé de la rouquine.

" Tout ce que vous êtes en train de faire, c'est de me couper l'appétit." dit-elle.

A peine eut-elle dit cela qu'un cri retentit à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, suivit par des pleurs. D'emblée, le silence se fit dans la salle tandis que tous les élèves présents se tournaient vers la responsable de tout ce bruit. Les Maraudeurs venaient de pénétrer dans le lieu, suivit de près par Mélissa Gilbert qui pleurait à chaudes larmes, accrochée aux bras de Potter, lequel semblait plus qu'agacé. Black et Pettigrow étaient, eux, amusés par la situation. En revanche Lupin paraissait complètement désapprouver le comportement de ses amis, bien qu'il ne semblait guère apprécier non plus de se faire hurler dans les oreilles par la jeune femme.

" Je t'en prie James, dis-moi au moins ce que j'ai fait... Je croyais que tu m'aimais, on était bien tous les deux. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? En plus, tu n'as même pas eu la décence de me le dire en face, tu t'es contenté de me le dire par courrier. Tu n'as même pas répondu à mes lettres..."

Son visage était rougi et innondé par les larmes, et sa voix montait de plus en plus dans les aigüs à mesure qu'elle déblatait sa relation avec le brun, ou plutôt la fin de leur relation. James leva les yeux au ciel tout en dégageant son bras de son emprise.

" Je t'en prie Mélissa, ne complique pas la situation plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Tu passes pour une idiote."

La jeune femme pleura davantage à ces mots et lily, ayant pitié d'elle, préféra détourner le regard. La voix de sa meilleure amie s'adressant à elles se fit entendre à cet instant.

" Pauvre fille ! Si ses cris ne m'agaçaient pas autant, je pourrais avoir pitié d'elle."

" N'empêche qu'elle a raison, s'exclama Cassandre. James s'y est vraiment mal pris. On ne largue pas quelqu'un comme ça, par courrier."

" Tu voulais qu'il fasse comment ? Moi, à sa place, j'aurais fait la même chose."

La bleue et bronze jeta un coup d'oeil à Lily qui haussa les épaules avant d'arquer un sourcil en entendant son nom dans la dispute.

" C'est à cause d'Evans, c'est ça ? Encore et toujours elle !"

Emilie ricana alors que Cassandre ouvrait des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Qu'est-ce que Lily venait faire là-dedans ? Même si James lui courrait sans cesse après et voulait sortir avec elle, elle n'avait rien à voir avec cette histoire. A moins qu'elle n'ait loupé un épisode.

" Voyons Lils ! C'est pas sérieux ça, de détruire les couples que Poudlard se donne tant de mal à former." lança la blonde avec amusement.

La concernée la fusilla du regard mais au même moment Guilbert débarqua devant elle, les yeux brillant de haine, les poings serrés. Lily avisa la jeune femme et lui lança un regard vide de toute expression. Toutes les têtes étaient à présent tournées vers elles.

" Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, Guilbert ?" l'interrogea-t-elle alors d'un ton polaire.

" T'en as jamais assez, Evans. Tu te sentais obligée de me piquer mon copain."

" Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je ne t'ai rien volé du tout. Si Potter t'as larguée, c'est certainement à cause de ta voix de crécelle et du pot de glue que tu représentais pour lui. Et puis, il serait peut-être temps que toi et Potter compreniez que sa tête enflée ne m'intéresse pas, et même qu'elle m'insupporte."

Elle avait dit cela en regardant James qui venait d'arriver et avait froncé les sourcils en entendant ses paroles. Cependant, elles étaient destinées à une toute autre personne qui se trouvait à seulement quelques mètres d'elle. Guilbert lui offrait une possibilité de s'expliquer avec Malfoy et elle n'allait vraiment pas s'en priver. Ainsi, les choses seraient réglées avec le blond, il comprendrait qu'il n'y avait rien entre elle et le Gryffondor.

" Alors Potter, continua-t-elle donc sur le même ton, si tu pouvais cesser de me tourner autour ça m'arrangerait. J'ai autant que toi horreur des pots de colle. De plus, j'en ai plus que marre d'avoir ce genre de conversation avec toi, je pense que tu n'es plus un enfant et que tu es en âge de comprendre, même si ton comportement prouve le contraire. Sans parler du fait que ta copine..."

" Ex !" la coupa Emilie.

" C'est du pareil au même ! Sans parler que ton _ex-copine_ me rend responsable de tous ses maux. Je ne suis pas un bouc émissaire, ok ?"

Guilbert lui lança un regard mauvais tandis que James souriait. A son tour, elle fronça les sourcils.

"Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, Evans, ça ne changera rien. Je ne suis pas un Gryffondor pour rien, je suis très patient et je n'abandonne jamais. Quand je veux quelque chose je l'ai, et avec toi ce ne sera qu'une question de temps. Et je sais que tu finiras tôt ou tarc par me tomber dans les br..."

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge alors qu'une giffle magistrale s'écrasait sur sa joue, laissant derrière elle une marque rouge. Guilbert venait certainement de voir rouge et n'avait pu s'empêcher de laisser éclater sa colère contre le brun. La giffle était partie toute seule et Lily ne pouvait la blâmer : à sa place elle aurait fait exactement la même chose. Potter parlait d'elle comme si elle n'avait été qu'un substitut, sa réaction était des plus logiques. Ce qui l'était moins en revanche, c'est ce qu'elle dit à Lily juste après.

" Tout est de ta faute, tu n'es qu'une sale peste de voleuse. Je suis persuadée que tu as mis un filtre d'amour dans son jus de citrouille."

" Ben voyons, comme si j'avais que ça à faire." dit-elle avec lassitude.

" N'empêche que je suis sûre que tu as le niveau pour en faire un." lança sa meilleure amie.

Lily la fusilla du regard tandis que Cassandre, voyant Guilbert serrer les poings, se décidait à intervenir.

" Je pense qu'il serait temps de cesser là cette dispute, vous ne pensez pas ? Ca ne va nous mener nulle part."

" Holmes a raison, clama Lupin qui venait de les rejoindre avec Black et Pettigrow. De plus, vous avez passez l'âge de vous disputer pour des broutilles."

" Mais..."

" Mélissa, si James t'as larguée je suppose qu'il avait ses raisons, quelles qu'elles soient. Cela importe peu désormais. Ne mêle pas les autres à cette histoire et laisse tomber, passe à autre chose."

Un raclement de chaise attira leur attention et tous se tournèrent pour voir la rouquine se lever.

" Où tu vas ?" l'interrogea la Serdaigle.

" Cette histoire ne me concerne pas, je n'ai absolument rien à voir là-dedans. Si Potter me court après, ce n'est pas ma faute, je n'ai rien demandé à personne. Et comme il est bouché, j'ai autre chose à faire qu'essayer _encore_ de le convaincre de me foutre la paix. Avec le temps, ça finira par lui passer."

Sur ce, elle se dirigea vers la sortie, la bleue et bronze derrière le dos. Emilie la regarda partir jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait disparu de l'autre côté de la porte puis se tourna vers James.

" T'es un imbécile Potter, tu ne t'y prends pas comme il faut avec elle. Lily est quelqu'un qui a besoin d'être rassurée sur certaines choses, en particulier sur la capacité de chacun à se défendre. Et ton comportement n'aide sérieusement pas à le faire."

" De quoi tu parles, Rose ?" l'interrogea Sirius.

" Je parle de la guerre, Black, mais vous ne semblez pas vous en préoccuper plus que ça. Sache en tout cas Potter que Lily, elle, la prend très au sérieux, et que si tu veux avoir une chance avec elle tu vas devoir garder ça en tête. C'est un indice suffisant si tu veux un jour la comprendre."

Puis se tournant vers Guilbert.

" Quant à toi, tu fais ce que tu veux avec Potter, vos problèmes on s'en fiche pas mal, vous les réglez entre vous. Mais je te préviens, touche à Lily - que ce soit physiquement ou moralement - et je te promets qu'à côté un Doloris te semblera la plus douce des caresses."

Elle avait dit ça avec un large sourire mais la lueur dans ses yeux laissait comprendre qu'elle était parfaitement capable de mettre sa menace à exécution. Emilie n'était pas méchante pour un sou, mais il était une chose qu'il ne fallait pas faire avec elle: s'en prendre aux personnes qu'elle aimait. Voldemort avait tué ses parents et sa petite soeur, et elle comptait bien le lui faire regretter un jour, et si on touchait à Lily ce serait la même rengaine. La rouquine avait suffisament souffert comme ça. Même si elle doutait que Guilbert puisse lui faire grand chose. Elle était juste devenue très protectrice envers sa meilleure amie, et même envers la Serdaigle. Cassandre avait un petit quelque chose qui la rendait touchante et attachante. Maintenant qu'elle la connaissait, elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Lily la qualifiait toujours d'adorable petite perle. En revanche, elle ne saisissait pas pourquoi la brunette était restée invisible aux yeux de tous jusqu'à l'année précédente, jusqu'à ce que Lily la remarque pour dire vrai. Elle était tellement gentille avec tout le monde.

Un bras autour de ses épaules la sortit de ses pensées. Black avait pris un air séducteur, un immense sourire collé sur le visage.

" Dis-moi Rose, t'as un copain en ce moment ? Parce que je pensais que toi et moi on pourrait faire plus ample connaissance, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?"

" J'en pense que tes sales mains balladeuses ont déjà amplement fait connaissance avec mes fesses, Black."

Le jeune homme se frotta la tête avec une main, affichant un air presque désolé.

" Oui, et ma joue avec la tienne, dit-il. Je sais que je m'y suis mal pris mais on pourrait repartir de zéro, non ?"

" Mais bien sûr ! Et quand tu te seras lassé de moi, tu feras comme avec les autres ? Le problème Black, c'est que je ne suis pas comme les autres, et je déteste les gars comme toi qui se la jouent alors qu'ils n'ont absolument rien dans la tête. Ou dans le pantalon."

Le rouge et or resta coî tandis que ses amis riaient sous cape et qu'elle s'en allait d'un pas conquérant, amenant avec elle de quoi manger pour ses deux amies qui étaient parties sans rien avaler.

" Elles se sont bien trouvées, Rose et Evans, dit Peter. On se demande ce que Holmes, qui est si gentille, fait avec elles."

Rémus approuva.

" Bah, comme ça, Patmol et moi on va pouvoir se serrer les coudes maintenant qu'on est deux à se prendre des rateaux."

" Pff, combien tu paries qu'avant la fin du mois elle est folle de moi ?!"

" Mouais, je te rappelle que Cornedrue avait dit la même chose à propos d'Evans, l'année passée." lança le châtain.

Le brun lui lança une oeillade meurtrière. De son côté, James repensait aux paroles de la blonde. Qu'avait-elle voulut dire ? Il se tourna vers la porte d'entrée, et c'est là qu'il constata que Mélissa était toujours là.

" T'es encore là ? Ecoute Méli, t'es vraiment sympa comme fille mais..."

" Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce que cette fille a de plus que moi ? C'est une Serpentard, elle est froide et hautaine, et elle ne cesse de te repousser. Elle ne t'aime pas, moi si. Je pourrais te donner tout ce que tu veux."

" Le problème, c'est que tout ce que je veux c'est Evans. En outre, tu ne peux pas me combler."

Ceci dit, il retourna à la table des Gryffondors, Lunard, Patmol et Queudver sur les talons, Mélissa laissée sur place. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à Lily. La Serpentard avait toujours été un vrai mystère pour lui. Bien sûr, au départ, il n'avait vu en elle qu'une conquête parmis tant d'autres, mais il avait fallut qu'elle le repousse. A partir de ce moment, elle était devenue un défi. Mais avec le temps, elle avait fini par l'intriguer. Pour dire vrai, il avait commencé à se poser des questions quand elle avait pris la défense de Rogue, affirmant devant tous qu'elle était fille de Moldus, elle, une Serpentard. D'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas hésité à employer le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres sans crainte. Et les évènements s'étaient enchainés, et il s'était à chaque fois interrogé un peu plus.

Elle semblait à la fois si forte et si faible, James avait très vite discerné ses deux facettes: il y avait la vrai Lily, gentille et douce, et pourtant fatiguée de tant de choses, et il y avait la Lily qui sortait les dents quand elle se sentait menacée. Quand il la regardait, James avait toujours l'irrésistible envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour qu'elle puisse mettre ses soucis de côté et se reposer sur lui, elle qui semblait si épuisée. Mais c'était toujours dans ces moments là que sa deuxième facette ressortait. Parce qu'elle voyait en lui un ennemi potentiel, mais pour quelles raisons ? Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était la connaître, alors pourquoi le considérait-elle comme un ennemi, lui qui ne demandait qu'à l'aider. C'était la première fille à laquelle il s'intéressait pour autre chose que son physique. Il s'intéressait à elle parce qu'elle lui donnait l'impression de porter le monde sur les épaules, et il voulait savoir pourquoi et l'aider, juste être là pour elle. Il y avait peut-être un peu de curiosité mal placée aussi -certainement même- mais c'était surtout une envie d'être avec elle.

Durant l'été, il s'était beaucoup interrogé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi avec elle, pourquoi il continuait de s'acharner sur elle. Il n'avait cessé de penser à elle, il voulait savoir où elle était et avec qui. Malfoy avait dit que ses parents étaient morts alors chez qui habitait-elle ? Et surtout, il s'était demandé pourquoi elle l'obsédé autant et pourquoi il ne parvenait pas à l'oublier malgré toutes ses résolutions pour se faire. Toute l'année durant, à chaque nouveau rejet, il avait tenté de l'ignorer. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, son regard finissait toujours par la chercher et se posait irrémédiablement sur elle. Il voulait connaître la vérité la concernant. Pourquoi repoussait-elle les autres alors qu'elle semblait avoir besoin de leur présence autour d'elle ? Pourquoi se montrait-elle agressive quand on lui parlait alors que quand elle était seule elle semblait calme et sereine, et parfois même amusée ? C'est quand il avait vu cet aspect de sa personnalité qu'il s'était le plus interrogé. Elle était tellement adorable quand elle était avec Rose et Holmes que la différence en était déconcertante. Il avait passé l'année à l'observer, à l'étudier, alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à la discerner ?

_Tu ne t'y prends pas comme il faut_, avait dit Rose. Mais alors, comment devait-il s'y prendre ? Quoi qu'il fasse, ce n'était jamais assez bien pour la rouquine, elle le repoussait quand même.

" Lunard, toi qui sais toujours tout, à ton avis, comment je dois m'y prendre avec Evans ?"

" Je ne la comprends pas plus que toi, Cornedrue. Mais si on en croit les paroles de Rose, tu devrais changer ton comportement. En lisant entre les lignes, il n'est pas difficile de comprendre que ce qu'elle a voulu dire c'est qu'Evans a peur de s'attacher aux gens à cause de la guerre."

" Pourquoi ? s'étonna Sirius. Au contraire, avec cette guerre, il faut vivre au jour le jour et profiter de la vie au maximum."

" Je crois qu'elle ne voit pas les choses comme ça, intervint Peter, même si je ne saisis pas son point de vue non plus."

" Beaucoup de sorciers ont peur de se lier à d'autres qu'ils ne connaissent pas à cause de Voldemort, tu crois que ça a un rapport ?" questionna l'héritier Potter.

" Non, vous n'y êtes pas. Je pense qu'Evans a peur de se lier avec les gens parce qu'elle a peur de les perdre. On ne sait rien sur les circonstances de la mort de ses parents. M'est avis qu'ils ont été victimes de la guerre."

" Tu crois que Tu-Sais-Qui les a tués ?" demanda Queudver d'une toute petite voix fluette et tremblottante.

" Rose a dit qu'Evans prenait cette guerre très au sérieux. En prenant ça en ligne de compte, ma théorie se tient."

James serra les poings. Est-ce que c'était ça ? Est-ce qu'elle le repoussait parce qu'elle avait peur de s'attacher à lui et de le perdre comme elle avait perdu ses parents ?

" C'est idiot ! dit-il enfin. Je n'ai pas peur de Voldemort, et je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir. Si je dis ça à Evans, alors peut-être que..."

" C'est toi qui est idiot, Cornedue ! Le fait que tu n'ais pas peur de lui ne change rien, pas plus que le fait que tu n'ais pas l'intention de mourir. Ses parents non plus ne devaient pas avoir peur de lui, étant Moldus ils ne devaient pas comprendre l'importance du conflit. Et je ne pense pas qu'ils aient eu l'intention de mourir."

" Mais elle ne va pas rester seule jusqu'à la fin de la guerre tout de même ?" s'égosilla Patmol.

" Au fond, elle n'est pas si seule. Elle a Rose et Holmes."

" Justement ! Pourquoi à elles elle leur donne de l'attention et pas à moi ? Pourquoi elle s'est attachée à elles si elle a si peur que ça de perdre les personnes qu'elle aime ?"

" Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, je ne fais que des suppositions. Pour le reste, je suppose qu'elle a ses raisons."

James sentait poindre le mal de tête, Lily Evans était bien trop compliquée pour lui. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle être comme les autres filles ?

_" Si c'était le cas, elle ne t'intéresserait pas."_ dit une voix dans sa tête avec raison.

Dans ce cas, il reformula sa question. Pourquoi se prenait-il autant la tête avec elle, lui qui aimait les choses simples ?

---

Le cours d'Enchantement avait lui aussi débuté avec un monologue sur l'importance des ASPICs l'années suivante, mais il fut très bref. S'en était suivi un monologue sur le programme de l'année, concernant autant la téhorie que la pratique. Installée au fond de la salle, Lily n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite les recommandations de l'enseignant. Etant douée dans cette matière, elle pouvait se le permettre. Cependant, une chose la chiffonnait: à ses côtés, Cassandre paraissait elle aussi dans la lune. Or, les Serdaigles étaient connus pour leur soif de connaissance et leur esprit attentif en cours. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien tracasser la jeune femme comme ça ? Elle se pencha sur son amie dans le but de la questionner mais cette dernière fut plus rapide. Lily étant certainement le centre de ses pensées, elle avait décidé de l'interroger aussi.

" Dis-moi Lily, je peux te poser une question ?"

D'abord étonnée, la Serpentard approuva.

" Bien sûr."

" Pourquoi tu rejettes James ? Je veux dire, Emilie m'a expliqué et je comprends ta réaction, mais justement d'un autre côté, je ne comprends pas comment tu peux repousser avec tant de fougue une personne que tu aimes autant."

Sur le coup, Lily ne sut quoi répondre, mais quelque chose dans les paroles de son amie la frappa.

" Qui a dit que je l'aimais ?"

Cassandre sourit d'un air gêné.

" Une intuition peut-être. Et même si ce n'est pas de l'amour, je sens que tu es attachée à lui. Si tu le repousses, c'est parce que tu as peur que Tu-Sais-Qui lui fasse du mal, c'est Emilie qui me l'a dit. Donc, c'est que d'une manière ou d'une autre, tu tiens à lui. Je me trompe ?"

" Il est possible que je tienne à cet abrutit plus que je ne veux bien le faire croire." dit-elle, faisant pouffer de rire la brunette.

" Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?"

" Le fait que tu l'insultes."

" Ben quoi, c'est pas ce qu'il est ? Comment je peux avoir un faible pour ce crétin, franchement ?!"

" Ca se commande pas."

Lily lui sourit avant de reprendre.

" Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne vois pas le rapport avec ta question."

" Eh bien, je me demandais s'il allait falloir que je fasse la même chose. Tu-Sais-Qui..."

" Voldemort."

" Voldemort connait mon existence, mais il n'a encore rien tenté contre moi. Enfin, je veux dire contre moi, en particulier. Tu m'as dit que toi et Emilie il vous avait contactées, mais moi il ne l'a pas fait... Je me demandais ce qu'il y avait lieu de faire."

" Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne le fasse. Il va essayer de te faire peur mais ne te laisse surtout pas impressionner. Ne fais pas comme moi et ne t'éloigne pas des autres à cause de lui. Ce serait lui donner du pouvoir sur toi."

" Alors tu veux dire qu..."

" Oui, il a du pouvoir sur moi, parce que j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire aux personnes que j'aime. Ce n'est pas de lui que j'ai peur en fait mais c'est de souffrir encore et de me retrouver seule."

" Mais c'est en t'éloignant des autres que tu vas te retrouver seule."

" C'est vrai. Ce que je veux dire c'est que de savoir que je ne suis pas seule sur Terre, qu'il y a des gens autour de moi, me suffit amplement. Même si ces personnes me détestent. Là, je ne suis pas seule et je ne risque pas de souffrir puisque Voldemort n'a personne a m'enlever. La pire des douleurs, Cassandre, ce n'est pas la douleur physique, c'est celle qui vient du coeur. Je pourrais supporter mille et une tortures mais je sais que je ne supporterais pas de perdre une personne qui m'est chère encore une fois. Je serais capable de tuer dans ce cas, et c'est ce que Voldemort attends de moi. Que je laisse éclater ma haine. C'est pourquoi je ne comprends pas que ce soit moi que l'entité ait choisie pour la protéger. Elle est de la Magie à l'état pur, elle symbolise quelque chose de positif. Et je ne suis pas assez positive moi-même pour la protéger comme il se doit."

" _Qu'est-ce qu'y faut pas entendre !_ s'exclama soudain la voix d'Emilie dans sa tête. _Lils, on a tous une part d'obscurité en nous. Tu penses bien que dans ces circonstances, personne n'est assez bien pour elle. On ne sait rien de cette entité à part qu'elle est assez puissante pour être convoitée par Voldemort et pour lui faire peur. Dumbledore lui-même ne sait pas pourquoi elle t'a choisie, mais si elle l'a fait c'est qu'elle avait ses raisons. Toute l'année durant elle t'a appelée, c'est donc qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait."_

" C'est étrange, j'ai cette chose en moi et pourtant je ne me sens pas différente. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de mauvais en elle, je n'ai même jamais eu à me méfier d'elle. Depuis le début, je sais que je peux lui faire confiance."

" Depuis qu'elle est en toi, t'as jamais essayé de communiquer avec elle ?" demanda Cassandre.

Lily fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait jamais songé à ça mais maintenant que la bleue et bronze le lui suggérait, ça lui paraissait une excellente idée. Peut-être qu'ainsi, elle pourrait avoir des réponses à ses questions. Même si elle ignorait comment faire.

" _C'est une bonne idée, Cass'_." fit la blonde qui fut aussitôt remerciée par la concernée.

Et c'est là que ça frappa Lily. Emilie venait de s'adresser à Cassandre et pourtant elle l'avait entendue aussi.

" 'Milie, depuis quand tu peux entrer dans deux esprits en même temps ?"

" _De quoi tu parles ?_

" Tu viens de parler à Cassandre et j'ai tout entendu."

" Maintenant que tu le dis, j'ai entendu tout ce qu'elle t'a dit tout à l'heure." dit Cassandre.

" _Attendez, vous êtes en train de me dire que je suis entrée dans vos esprits à toutes les deux ? Mais, je ne m'en suis même pas rendue compte_."

" On a toujours su que nos pouvoirs allaient se développer."

_" Je crois qu'on devrait aller voir Dumbledore très vite_."

" Est-ce que ça veut dire que moi aussi mon don va se développer ?"

" Probablement."

" Génial ! Déjà que je ne contrôle pas mes périodes d'invisibilités."

" On a encore tout notre temps pour ça. On va commencer doucement. Dumbledore se chargera du plus gros, nous on sera juste là pour te tenir en condition."

" Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?"

" On va commencer par t'enseigner doucement l'occlumencie, c'est important. Et comme ça, avec Dumbledore, vous pourrez vous concentrer sur ton don."

" Et ça nous gardera en condition aussi."

C'est sur cette décision qu'Emilie les laissa, retournant à son cours, tandis qu'elles retournaient à celui d'Enchantements.

---

Les Gyffondors et les Serpentards de sixième année étaient tous rassemblés devant la salle de potions pour leur premier cours de l'année. Le professeur Slughorn n'était pas encore là et tous attendaient qu'il veuille bien daigner se montrer. La plupart des étudiants semblaient impatients d'assister à ses cours, n'ayant jusque là expérimenté que ceux d'Ipérite qui se montrait toujours exécrable. Peut-être que maintenant, malgré qu'il ait été assigné au poste de leur directeur de maison, Slughorn ne favoriserait pas les Serpentards.

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?!" s'impatienta Emilie pour la vingtième fois.

Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement les potions mais elle détestait encore plus attendre. Lily soupira, se laissant choir contre le mur, ignorant le sourire mauvais que lui lançait Malfoy depuis près de cinq minutes.

" Pourquoi il te regarde comme ça ?" la questionna Rogue qui se tenait juste à côté d'elle.

" Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ! Peut-être qu'il louche. Regarde sa tête d'abruti congénital, c'est tout à fait probable."

En disant cela, elle renvoya un sourire moqueur au blond qui haussa un sourcil sceptique.

" Dégage Servilo, il faut que je parle à Evans !"

Aussitôt, elle se tourna vers son condisciple qui venait d'entamer un combat de regards avec Potter.

" T'as oublié le mot magique, Potter."

Ce dernier sourit hypocritement.

" Oh, excuse-moi, Servilo. Aurais-tu l'amabilité de dégager ton cul de tapette de cet endroit, s'il te plait ?"

Voyant Rogue sur le point de se jeter sur le rouge et or, elle préféra intervenir.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore, Potter ?"

L'entendant s'adresser à lui, il se tourna vers elle avec son air séducteur.

" Juste passer un peu de temps avec toi, Lily Jolie."

Elle grogna à l'emploi du surnom.

" Pas moi !"

" Oh, allez, fais un effort Evans. Mon contact ne te dégoûte pas tant que ça sinon, tu en conviens avec moi, tu ne m'aurais pas embrassé à plusieurs reprises."

" Qui a embrassé qui, Potter ? C'est toi qui t'es jeté sur moi comme une bête vorace."

" Mais tu as aimé, ne dis pas le contraire."

" Dis-moi Potter, aurais-tu déjà oublié ce que ton entre-jambe a subi la dernière fois que tu m'as embrassée ?"

Le Gryffondor sourit.

" Oh, ça va, pas besoin de me le rappeler. Mais Evans, tout ce que je veux, c'est..."

" Je me fiche pas mal de ce que tu veux. Moi, je ne le veux pas."

" Tu ne sais même pas ce que je veux."

" Connaissant ton esprit pervers, c'est pas nécessaire."

Rogue ricana, se foutant littéralement de lui.

" Quelque chose te fait rire, Servilo ?" demanda froidement Sirius.

" Je ne t'ai pas sonné, Black !"

" Voyons, ce n'est pas une façon de s'adresser à la personne qu'on aime, Roguie chéri."

Le vert et argent rougit tandis que Black et Potter se mettaient à rire sous l'air agacé de Lupin et amusé de Pettigrow. D'emblée, les Gryffondors alentour se mirent à rire également sous les regards dédaigneux des Serpentards. Un rire cristalin sortant du lot se fit alors entendre et tous se tournèrent vers Emilie. Lily l'observa avec curiosité jusqu'à ce que sa meilleure amie prenne un air vainqueur, bras croisés sur la poitrine.

" Tu peux rire, Black, mais il me semble que toi et ton groupe de copains avez oublié quelque chose d'une importance capitale. Vous avez fait un pari avec Lily, l'année dernière, me semble-t-il."

Le déclic se fit dans la tête de Lily à ces mots. Elle avait complètement oublié ce pari, mais mantenant que la blonde le lui rappelait... Et si Emilie était au courant, c'est parce qu'elle était là le jour où il avait été fait. Du moins, elle était dans sa tête. Cependant, les Maraudeurs devaient l'avoir oublié également, ainsi Rogue, puisqu'ils regardaient tous la jeune Rose avec incompréhension. C'est pourquoi celle-ci crut bon de les renseigner.

" Un pari selon lequel si tu ne sortais pas avec Lily d'ici la fin de votre cinquième année, vous seriez tous les quatre à la botte de Rogue durant une semaine."

L'effet fut immédiat: les cinq garçons ouvrirent les yeux de stuppeur. Du moins, ce fut le cas pour quatre d'entre eux. Lupin, lui, souffla, blasé. Non pas à cause du pari mais à cause de ses amis et de leur stupidité qui venaient de faire de lui aussi, pauvre victime innocente, l'objet de Rogue pour une semaine entière. Lily sourit d'un air sadique. Pauvre, pauvre Lupin.

" Ca marche pas ! s'écria soudain James. Le marché c'était seulement si j'arrivais à rendre Evans hétéro et à la faire sortir avec moi. Or, il y avait tromperie depuis le début: Evans n'a jamais été homo."

" Ne change pas les closes, Potter, j'étais là. Et le but était le même, tu devais sortir avec elle."

" De quoi tu parles Rose, t'étais pas là !" lança Sirius avec agacement.

Cette dernière lui sourit d'un air sournois qui lui donna un doute.

" N'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-il, pas très assuré.

Elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

" Comment t'aurais pu être là ?"

" Chacun ses petits secrets, Black." dit-elle d'un air mystérieux.

" De toutes façons, 'Milie a raison. Vous avez perdu, vous devez honorer votre promesse."

" Quel honneur, vraiment ! fit James, sarcastique. Tu crois qu'être le toutou de Servilo est honorable ?!"

" Ne réponds pas Potter, tu dois tenir ta promesse."

" C'était pas une promesse, c'était un pari !"

" Que tu as perdu."

Le Maraudeur lança un regard assassin à la blonde tandis que les trois autres faisaient la même chose, sauf que là c'était lui la cible. Après tout, c'était sa faute si eux aussi étaient inclus dans cette histoire. James et ses idées géniales.

" Allez, je suis généreuse, ça ne prendra effet qu'à partir de la semaine prochaine. Le temps que vous vous fassiez à l'idée, déclara Lily. Et attention, si vous désobéissez à Rogue ou que vous vous en prenez à lui entre temps, la durée de votre punition sera doublée."

Elle reçut quatre regards noirs et sourit.

" Tu finiras par me détester, Potter."

" Je ne crois pas, non. En fait, je trouve votre comportement très maraudeurien, j'aime ça."

En disant cela, il lui lança un sourire ultrabright qui signifiait clairement_ ' Bien essayé Evans, mais tu ne m'auras pas_.' Emilie ricana tandis que la rouquine maudissait le brun sur ses vingt prochaines générations.

" De toutes façons, ça ne change rien. Tu seras le chien de Rogue pendant une semaine."

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au concerné qui était devenu rouge pivoine et essayait de se faire tout petit.

" Mais bien sûr, tout ce que tu voudras."

Le ton enjoué du jeune homme la fit froncer les sourcils alors que trois cris retentissaient dans les couloirs.

" Quoi ? Cornedrue, t'es malade ? Il est hors de question qu'on joue les toutous de Servilo la tap..."

" Fais attention à ce que tu dis Black, sinon c'est doublé." se moqua Emilie.

" Pourquoi tu souris comme un imbécile, Potter ?"

" Pour rien."

Ce fut à ce moment précis que le professeur Slughorn apparut, les invitant tous à entrer. Gêné, Rogue s'empressa d'entrer, laissant le groupe des six se débrouiller. Mais les choses étaient réglées. Après un signe de tête à sa meilleure amie, Lily entra à son tour dans la salle de classe, suivie par la blonde. Il ne restait plus que les Maraudeurs dans le couloir.

" On peut savoir ce qui t'a pris d'accepter ?" s'énerva aussitôt Patmol.

" C'est simple: Evans veut que je lui prouve que je peux être mature. En montrant que je suis fairplay et en ne faisant pas de mal à Servilus pendant un certain temps, elle finira par se dire que je suis parfait et elle me tombera dans les bras."

" Quoi ? Juste pour ça ?! Mais t'es con, c'est pas possible !"

" Evans a intérêt à en valoir le coup, Cornedrue."

" T'inquiètes Queudver, j'en suis sûr."

" Si tu crois que ce sera suffisant, tu te foures le doigt dans l'oeil." glissa le loup-garou avant de suivre ses condisciples.

Peter et Sirius firent de même mais le brun se tourna une dernière fois vers son meilleure ami, une lueur assassine dans le regard.

" Ca, tu vas me le payer, crois-moi !"

Et il entra dans la salle. James soupira. Dans quoi s'était-il encore fourré ? Sur cette pensée, il suivit le reste des Maraudeurs pour deux heures de Potions.

Le professeur Slughorn était totalement différent du professeur Ipérite. Alors que le second était froid et moqueur la plupart du temps, le premier était d'un naturel enjoué et semblait ravi d'enseigner son savoir aux étudiants atablés devant lui. Il se promenait dans les rangs, chantonnant presque, se penchant parfois au-dessus des chaudrons pour laisser échapper des commentaires tels que _'Parfait', 'Bien', 'Pas assez fluide' _ou encore _'Trop vert_." Ses critiques n'étaient pas là pour rabaisser l'élève en question, mais au contraire pour l'aider. Cependant, ce qu'il ne remarquait pas, c'était les regards moqueur qu'on lui lançait ainsi que les chuchottements qui parcouraient les rangs dès qu'il s'éloignait un peu.

Son look était très loin de l'idée qu'on se faisait de celui d'un professeur. Comme Lily l'avait pensée le matin même en l'observant, il n'avait absolument rien pour lui. Mais d'un autre côté, elle avait le sentiment qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre de lui, elle ne sentait aucune once de méchanceté en lui. Son sourire et son air enjoué étaient on ne peut plus sincères; il était donc réellement inconscient de l'image qu'il donnait à ses étudiants.

Le cours avait commencé près d'une heure plus tôt, et dans l'ensemble Lily trouvait qu'elle se débrouillait bien. Ayant été exemptée de cette matière toute l'année durant, à cause d'Ipérite, elle avait pensé avoir plus de lacunes, bien que dans l'ensemble, les résultats qu'elle avait obtenus aux BUSEs étaient bons. Elle avait en effet eu un Optimal en Enchatements et en Défense contre les forces de Mal, un Effort exceptionnel en Métamorphoses et en Soin aux créatures magiques, Acceptable en Botanique et Potions et un Désolant en Divination. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu avoir de telles notes, trop absorbée qu'elle avait été par ses problèmes personnels pour se concentrer correctement sur ses révisions.

" Votre potion devrait virer au turquoise après que vous ayez ajouté les poils de Sniggle" dit le professeur en passant devant un élève qui avait certainement dû rater la sienne.

" De toute façon, les potions ça sert à rien."

" Voyons Mr Black, les potions sont d'une grande utilité. La majorité d'entre elles sont des antidotes à la plupart des poisons."

" Ce qu'il ne dit pas, c'est que sans potions il n'y aurait pas de poisons non plus, lança Malfoy avec un air goguenard. C'est pour ça que je les aime autant, avec ça on pourrait empoisonner Evans."

Il se tourna vers la concernée pour lui lancer un regard mauvais et manqua par ce fait le tentacule de fulicoop que Potter venait de faire léviter jusqu'à son chaudron. En revanche, Lily, elle, le vit mais préféra agir comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle préférait se concentrer sur sa potion. Pourtant, l'ajout de cet ingrédient dans la potion du blond ne fut pas long à se montrer. A peine deux minutes plus tard, sa potion se mit à bouillir dangereusement puis lui explosa à la figure. Des cris se firent aussitôt entendre, les Maraudeurs se mirent à rire, Lily leva les yeux au ciel et Emilie partit dans un fou rire en voyant la tête du Serpentard. En effet, son visage s'était couvert d'une épaisse fourrure blanche. Voyant cela, les étudiants de Gryffondors éclatèrent de rire à leur tour tandis que le blond essayait de s'arracher les poils, en vain.

Ramenant le calme dans sa classe, Slughorn obligea Narcissa Black, qui poussait des cris hystériques à l'encontre de son cousin et de ses amis, à emmener le Serpentard à l'infirmerie. Cette dernière s'exécuta tout en continuant à hurler et dès qu'elle eut franchi la porte Slughorn se tourna vers les responsables.

" Bien joué Messieurs, vraiment très joli coup."

Flâtés, Black et Potter se levèrent et saluèrent l'enseignant sous les regards assassins des étudiants Serpentard.

" Cependant, je me vois contraint de vous punir pour votre geste. Vous aurez donc une retenue jeudi soir, à 21h."

Sur ce, Slughorn retourna à son bureau, manquant le claquement de mains des deux fauteurs de trouble.

La fin du cours se passa sans aucun autre incident notable et Lily réalisé même le fabuleux exploit de réussir sa potion. C'est donc des plus étonnée, bien que ravie, qu'elle se leva dans l'intention de partir lorsque le cours prit fin. Cependant, Slughorn la retint avant même qu'elle ait mis un pied dehors.

" Miss Khleiss, Miss Evans, Mr Rogue, pourriez-vous rester un instant s'il vous plait, j'aimerais vous parler. Rassurez-vous, ce ne sera pas long."

Surprise, Lily jeta un coup d'oeil à sa meilleure amie.

" Je t'attends dehors." lui dit-elle tout simplement avant de sortir.

Elle hocha la tête et fit demi-tout, mais c'était sans compter sur Potter.

" A tout à l'heure Lily Jolie, je t'attendrais bien aussi mais..."

" Mais tu as autre chose à faire, Potter, fit-elle blasée. Comme de te faire défoncer par ton copain Black vu la tête qu'il tire."

" C'est ta faute, Evans. J'espère que tu apprécies les efforts que je fais pour toi."

" Dégage Potter !"

Elle le poussa sur le côté et rejoignit ses deux camarades. Merlin que ce mec pouvait l'insupporter avec ses grands airs. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui ?

Le professeur Slughorn était occupé à ranger des parchemins dans sa malette quand elle arriva. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Rogue qui restait impassible puis le posa sur Elisabeth Khleiss, une Gryffondor plutôt timide et introvertie. Cette dernière se triturait les mains dans un signe de nervosité intense que leur nouveau professeur dû remarquer.

" Allons, inutile de vous inquiéter ainsi Miss Khleiss. Je n'ai pas le moins du monde l'intention de vous punir, bien au contraire. J'ai été très impressionné par votre talent à tous les trois dans ma matière. La dextérité, la précision et la patience avec lesquelles vous avez préparé votre potion m'ont ébloui."

La rouquine haussa un sourcil. Quel talent ? Elle détestait les potions et n'avait réussi les siennes que très rarement et seulement sur des coups de chances.

" C'est pourquoi, continua Slughorn, j'aimerais que vous veniez à ma réunion. Ce n'est pas grand chose, juste une petite réunion que j'organise avec certains... comment dire... hum... qualifiés. Ce sera le 16 Septembre à 20h dans mon bureau personnel. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?"

Du coin de l'oeil, Lily perçut la Gryffondor souffler de soulagement avant de répondre, tout sourire.

" Bien sûr professeur, je serai là."

" Parfait ! Je compte sur vous trois."

Lily ricana. Il tenait pour acquis leur présence ce soir-là alors que seule la rouge et or avait accepté. Préférant se passer de commentaires cependant, Lily tourna les talons, les deux autres faisant de même dans son dos.

" Oh, une dernière chose ! Mr Rogue, Miss Evans, pourriez-vous faire part de mon invitation à Mr Malfoy ?"

La rousse ne répondit rien, traçant son chemin, tandis que son condisciple répondait par l'affirmative. Comme promis, Emilie l'attendait dans le couloir.

" Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?"

Tout en se mettant en route, Lily entreprit de lui rapporter brièvement la proposition de Slughorn.

" Il est bizarre ce prof. Sympa mais bizarre. Du moins, c'est l'impression qu'il donne."

" Je n'ai rien ressenti de mauvais en lui. Son aura est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Et puis, il ne faut pas oublier que l'analyse des auras peut parfois être trompeuse."

" C'est vrai. Tu te souviens de la fois où tu avais lancé un Stupéfix au gérant de la boutique de bonbons."

" Son aura était aussi sombre que celle d'un Détraqueur."

" Il avait passé une mauvaise journée le pauvre, comprends-le."

" N'empêche que ça a été la seule fois où je me suis trompée. Je ne maitrisais pas tout à fait mes dons d'analyse à ce moment là. Maintenant, je sais faire la différence entre les auras négatives périodiques et les auras négatives permanentes."

Arrivées au bout du couloir, elle se tourna vers la blonde.

" Bon, je te laisse, je file au dortoir. Je vous rejoindrai, Cassandre et toi, devant la Grande Salle à 19h."

" Ok !"

Sur ce, Lily se dirigea vers la salle commune des verts et argents, en faisant un signe de main à sa meilleure amie.

---

Le repas venait de se terminer. Les dernières miettes de tarte, les derniers pots de yaourt et les derniers verres de jus de citrouille avaient disparu des quatre longues tables qui étaient désormais vides. Les étudiants avaient tous envie de retourner dans leurs dortoirs respectifs mais personne n'en avait l'autorisation. Juste avant que le repas ne soit servi, Dumbledore avait annoncé à tout le monde qu'aucune sortie de table ne serait tolérée avant la fin du repas car il avait une information de la plus grande importance à leur communiquer et qu'il refusait de la leur annoncer plus tôt afin de ne pas leur gâcher le repas. Cela avait grandement préoccupé les élèves qui n'avaient cessé de s'interroger là-dessus jusqu'à présent. Cependant, tous se doutaient que cela avait un rapport avec l'altercation Serpentard/Gryffondor de ce matin et de la réunion que le directeur avait dû avoir avec ses enseignants.

Tous avaient à présent les yeux braqués sur le vieux sorcier qui finissait tranquillement son verre. Deux minutes plus tard, il se leva et perça la foule de ses yeux bleus. Puis, il parla.

" Il serait inutile de mêler ceux qui n'y sont strictement pour rien à cette histoire. Aussi, tous les élèves de la première à la quatrième année peuvent retourner à leur salle commune respective. Seuls resteront tous les étudiants de la cinquième à la septième année."

Ne bronchant pas, et même plutôt rassurés de ne pas être punis également, les plus jeunes s'en allèrent, laissant derrière eux les trois années supérieures. Une fois sortis, Dumbledore reprit.

" Bien que sachant que le problème concerne tout particulièrement les Gryffondors et les Serpentards, j'ai décidé d'inclure dans le programme dont je vais vous faire part les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles. Ce programme aura pour but de vous responsabiliser et de vous aider à mieux vous entendre. Je trouve inadmissible que par les temps qui courent les maisons de Poudlard se déchirent entre elles. Vous êtes rivaux, pas ennemis. Une guerre vient de commencer dehors, et vous ne trouvez pas mieux à faire que de vous disputer pour des broutilles. Le professeur Slughorn m'a fait part d'un autre règlement de compte Gryffondor/Serpentard pendant son cours. Etrangement, mes confrères et moi-même avons remarqué que les même noms ressortaient toujours de ces altercations. Je ne citerai aucun nom, les concernés se reconnaîtront. Aussi, nous allons dès à présent prendre des mesures drastiques. A partir d'aujourd'hui, et toute l'année durant, chaque exercice en classe verra se former des binômes d'élèves appartenant à deux maisons différentes. Il en sera de même pour tous les devoirs à rendre. Les professeurs établieront eux-même les binômes, vous devrez tous, sans exception, vous plier à la règle. Les élèves assignés devront se retrouver à mesure de deux heures deux fois par semaines à la bibliothèque pour effectuer leur travail. Le non respect de cette règle ainsi que toute altercation me sera rapporté et sera sévèrement puni. Et pour que certaines personnes comprennent l'importance de la situation, je ne parle pas de retenues mais de points. Les professeurs ont pour ordre de retirer cent points à chaque nouvelle altercation. Voilà pour ce qui est de l'aspect scolaire.

Pour le reste, je tiens à vous signaler que différentes activitées seront organisées dans l'année et que vous devrez accomplir un travail d'équipe si vous souhaitez être récompensés. Les notes vous informant de ces activités seront placardées dans votre salle commune le jour même de l'épreuve. Si vous avez des questions, posez les à votre directeur ou directrice de maison. Pour les plaintes, c'est à moi qu'il faut les faire mais sachez que je serai sourd à toutes vos protestations."

Tout au long de son discours, les élèves s'étaient rembrunis et avaient commencé de vives protestations. A ces derniers mots cependant, tous se turent pour se fusiller du regard les uns les autres. Non pas Dumbledore, qui était l'investigateur de tout ça, mais biel et bien les étudiants des quatre maisons. Ou plus particulièrement, les Gryffondors et les Serpentards s'envoyaient des regards haineux tandis que les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles jaugeaient ces derniers - ceux qu'ils jugeaient avec raison comme étant les responsables - avec méchanceté.

De sa table, Lily jeta un coup d'oeil aux Maraudeurs qui ne semblaient pas ravis de cette intervention. Et comme il fallait s'y attendre, deux d'entre eux se levèrent.

" C'est hors de question ! s'exclama Black. Je ne me lierai jamais avec Servilo, Malfoy ou ce qui me sert de cousine ! Jamais ! Plutôt crever !"

" Les serpillères on n'en veut pas à Gryffondor !" ajouta Potter avec colère.

McGonagall se leva, furieuse.

" Ca suffit ! Black, Potter, vous faites tous les deux partis des responsables des évènements qui se passent dans ce château entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Nous nous sommes tous mis d'accord avec ce programme, vous méritez cette punition !"

" Il n'y aura jamais rien entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards !" s'écria Potter.

" Si vous partez avec cette idée, Mr Potter, cela est certain, dit Dumbledore avec le plus grand calme. Et il est tout aussi certain que nous perdrons cette guerre. L'union fait la force, et la division fera notre notre faiblesse. En agissant comme vous le faites, vous entrez tous dans le jeu de Voldemort."

L'assemblée tressaillit à l'entente du nom interdit. Lily observa un court instant Malfoy, qui était revenu de l'infirmerie sans aucune séquelle, pour constater qu'il souriait avec froideur. Sentant le dégoût poindre en elle et une envie de lui jeter un sort de son cru, elle redonna toute son attention au directeur.

" Voldemort se croit surpuissant et invincible. Or, il est une chose qu'il ne possède pas et qu'il ne comprendra jamais. Le plus puissant des pouvoirs, la plus belle de toutes les choses. Voldemort ignore ce qu'est l'amour. Montrez-lui que vous, vous savez ce que c'est. Vous connaissez cette chose et, grâce à elle, vous êtes bien plus puissant qu'il ne le sera jamais. Ne vous laissez pas dévorer par votre haine comme ce fut le cas pour lui. Battez-vous contre lui de tout votre coeur et non pas avec votre colère et votre haine. Croyez en l'amour et l'amitié, et pour cela apprenez à vous accepter tels que vous êtes."

Un instant, les yeux bleus du directeur se posèrent sur Lily avec insistance, mais ce fut si bref que Lily crut l'avoir rêvé. Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que ces mots s'adressaient autant à elle qu'aux autres. Parce qu'elle avait parfois tendance à se laisser dominer par sa colère et par sa haine. Parce qu'elle repoussait l'amitié des autres, se complaisant dans son monde de solitude. Elle était persuadée qu'à elle seule elle arriverait à plus de choses qu'avec quelqu'un dans les jambes.

Quoi qu'il en soit, cette petite conclusion eut l'effet escompté. Black et Potter, bien que détestant les Serpentards, ne pouvaient nier l'importance d'une association dans la guerre contre Voldemort. Même s'ils agissaient comme si cette guerre ne les atteignait pas, ils en avaient pourtant parfaitement conscience. Ils avaient juste leur façon de vivre avec. A l'abris entre les murs du château, ils préféraient oublier. Parce qu'en fait, qui savait qui étaient réellement les Maraudeurs à l'extérieur de Poudlard ?

" Bien ! Ceci étant dit, vous pouvez retourner dans vos dortoirs."

Les paroles de Dumbledore ayant fait leur petit bout de chemin dans leurs têtes, aucun des étudiants présents ne songea à protester. Tous se levèrent et sortirent de la Grande Salle. Lily rejoignit ses deux amies devant l'entrée des cachots.

" J'ai bien aimé le discours de Dumbledore sur Voldemort, dit la blonde en observant les élèves grimper les escaliers qui menaient aux différents étages. Les élèves ne prennent pas assez cette guerre au sérieux. Comme s'ils étaient persuadés que le Ministère finirait par mettre la main sur Voldemort et que tout serait terminé."

" J'y pense beaucoup, moi, en ce moment, dit la Serdaigle. Mais c'est vrai qu'avant je préférais ne pas cogiter là-dessus. C'était plus facile. Mais ce soir, Dumbledore a dit des trucs très pertinents auxquels je n'avais jamais songé avant."

" Un homme intelligent ce Dumbledore quand il veut." plaisanta Emilie.

" Je pense que ce qu'il a dit ce soir a touché énormément de monde." souffla Lily.

En effet, tous les étudiants montaient dans un silence presque religieux, une mine sérieuse affichée sur le visage. Les deux filles approuvèrent tandis que la Serpentard se décidait à emprunter le chemin des cachots.

" A demain les filles."

" Bonne nuit, Lils."

" Bonne nuit, à demain."

Elle amorça un pas pour s'en aller mais son nom retentit soudain dans son dos, rompant le calme ambiant.

" Hey Evans !"

Agacée, elle se tourna vers les Maraudeurs.

" Quoi encore Potter ?"

Ce dernier lui sourit sincèrement, la faisant froncer les sourcils.

" Rien, je voulais juste te dire bonne nuit."

Emilie ricana alors que, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, Lily se mettait à rougir.

_**Fin du chapitre 19.**_

Ca y est, la chapitre 19 est enfin baclé. Yatta !!! Il fait exactement 99ko et, croyez-moi, j'ai écrit plus de la moitié de ce chapitre sur mon téléphone portable. L'avantage du portable c'est que dès que j'ai l'inspiration je peux écrire immédiatement puisque je l'ai toujours sur moi, c'est pas comme les feuilles et le stylo que je n'ai que très rarement, voir jamais, sous la main. Mais bon, le portable représente aussi un inconvénient: le mien n'a jamais passé autant de temps à charger. Et figurez-vous que les première lignes du chapitre 20 sont déjà écrites... sur mon portable également Fondrait que je songe à me calmer et à lui offrir un peu de repos le pauvre, il l'a tout de même bien mérité.

Enfin bref, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. Je vous fait tous de gros bisous et pour ceux qui n'ont aucun problème en anglais n'hésitez pas à courir à la Virgin acheter votre tome 7. Je me sens toute nostalgique. La saga Harry Potter est terminée, snif. J'ai autant envie de lire ce livre que de ne pas le lire du tout. C'est vrai quoi, la fin me fout les pétoches. Déjà parce qu'après y aura pas de suite et après parce que je suis certaine que Draco va mourir sans avoir dit à Harry qu'il l'aimait. Lol, j'ai le droit de rêver, non ? Mais je veux pas que Draco meurt, c'est mon chéri a moi et rien qu'à moi. Voldy, si tu touches à Drake, fais gaffe à tes fesses ! Une Drudrue en colère ça fait peur. Mwahahahahaha !!!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimers: La plupart des personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont l' oeuvre de Joanne comme tout le monde le sait. Je lui ai pourtant jeté un Imperium mais elle est immunisée. C' est pas juste! Snifsnif...Pour continuer sur les disclaimers, seuls les personnages tels que Emilie ou encore Cassandre (deux persos à venir ) sont le fruit de mon imagination débordante.

Résumé: Lily Evans est orpheline depuis quelques mois maintenant, et se voit dans l'obligation de quitter l'institut Salem pour se rendre au collège Poudlard et y commencer sa 5eme année. Cependant, la vie n'y sera guerre facile entre les coups bas des Maraudeurs, des rêves plus qu'étranges et agaçants, et un mage noir bien décidé à s'emparer d'elle.

Note: Cette fic se déroulera sur la 5, 6 et dernière année de Lily et des Maraudeurs.

Note 2: Ce chapitre n'a pas encore été corrigé. Au vu du retard monstre que j'ai pris, j'ai préféré vous le poster le plus rapidement possible comme je sais que vous n'avez qu'une hâte: le lire et connaître la suite. Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous tous et vraiment désolée pour le retard.

_**Chapitre 20.**_

Le week end était enfin arrivé et aucun élève ne s'en plaignait. Du moins, aucun élève au-dessus de la cinquième année. Leur première semaine de cours avait été érintante, autant à cause des devoirs que des binômes qui avaient déjà été assignés pour la semaine. Et la semaine suivante, les binômes formés seraient écartelés pour en former de nouveaux. 'Ceci afin que vous appreniez tous à vous connaître' avait dit Dumbledore. Ainsi, Lily s'était déjà retrouvée avec Camilla Jewell de Gryffondor, Frederic Spinell de Serdaigle et Katy Lindsay de Poufsouffle. Et tout ne s'était pas toujours bien passé.

En effet, il avait fallu que Camilla soit une amie de Guilbert et lui reproche les problèmes de son amie, que Fredéric la drague ouvertement et qu'elle lui jette un sortilège de Croc-en-jambe pour s'en débarasser -ce qui lui avait bien entendu vallu des points en moins- et que Katy soit amoureuse de James. Par conséquent, elle avait passé la semaine à se prendre des remarques désobligeantes. De plus, elles n'avaient toujours pas eu l'occasion de parler à Dumbledore et les entraînements n'avaient donc toujours pas débutés. D'un côté, c'était un soulagement, c'était déjà ça en moins à gérer. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Potter n'avait cessé de lui faire des avances toutes plus poussées les unes que les autres. Elle était maintenant obligée de l'éviter pour avoir la paix mais c'était d'autant plus dur que le Maraudeur semblait la pister, et elle ignorait comment.

Pour en revenir à cette histoire de binôme, les catastrophes n'avaient cessé de se succéder tout au long de la semaine. La haine qui unissait Serpentards et Gryffondors était trop conséquente pour être balayée ainsi d'un seul seul sort. De nombreux étudiants des deux maisons ennemies avaient dû terminer la semaine à l'infirmerie et avaient fait perdre un nombre collosal de points à leurs propres maisons. Pour la première fois dans l'histoire de Poudlard, on décomptait les points en dessous de zéro. Pour ce qui était des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles, tout se passait pour le mieux avec les rouges et ors, mais dès qu'ils se trouvaient avec un vert et argent, les choses dégénéraient. A cause de ces derniers bien sûr, qui profitaient de leur gentillesse et de leur générosité.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Lily comptait bien profiter de ces deux jours de repos. Elle savait d'emblée que la semaine suivante serait aussi épuisante que la première sinon plus et que la pluie de devoirs qu'on leur donnait n'allait pas tarder à se transformer en une véritable averse. De plus, avec Emilie et Cassandre, elles avaient prévu d'aller rendre visite à Dumbledore dans la soirée pour régler les dates de leurs scéances d'entrainements et de discuter de certains sujets importants. Puis, il fallait prendre en compte les différents rendez-vous d'Emilie avec Aurora Turner, laquelle elle verrait d'ailleurs dans la journée.

Effectivement, la nouvelle rouge et or avait rendez-vous avec la directrice des pouvoirs surdéveloppés à 14h. Celle-ci viendrait la chercher à l'entrée du parc et l'amènerait dans un endroit tranquille pour organiser un nouvel emploi du temps. Et si elles avaient le temps, elles feraient sûrement un peu d'exercice. Les trois amies avaient décidé de rendre visite au directeur à son retour afin que la blonde puisse lui rapporter son entrevue avec Aurora Turner.

Pour le moment, Lily était allongée sur son lit, l'esprit vide de toute pensée. C'était une habitude qu'elle avait prise: vider son esprit et s'amuser à créer de petits objets d'une grande simplicité. Non pas seulement parce que Dumbledore le lui avait demandé mais surtout parce que ça la calmait et qu'entendre le chant du phoenix avait quelque chose de reposant. Elle s'exerçait à chaque fois à créer des objets plus difficiles sans pour autant entrer dans l'excés. La lampe qu'elle était présentement en train de faire était des plus simples. Seuls les quelques motifs qu'elle s'était amusée à imaginer par ci par là étaient d'une grande complexité et n'étaient pas toujours réussis. Mais dans l'ensemble, Lily pouvait être fière d'elle. Elle avait fait d'énormes progrés en un an, et cela grâce à Dumbledore.

Un an plus tôt, elle ne contrôlait aucun aspect de ses dons ou alors très peu. Dumbledore lui avait appris à refouler sa colère et grâce à cela elle savait désormais créer des choses par la pensée et contrôler des gens selon son bon vouloir, et non plus par accident. Du moins, c'était un minimum. Elle ne contrôlait pas tout parfaitement non plus.

Un cri perçant en provenance de la salle commune la fit sursauter et la lampe se zébra d'une longue fissure. Agacée, Lily leva les yeux au ciel jusqu'à ce qu'un miaulement aigu à l'entrée du dortoir attire son attention. Au même moment, elle reçut Tsunami dans les bras qui crachait de mécontentement et alla se cacher sous la couette où il se roula rapidement en boule. L'instant suivant, Narcissa Black débarquait dans la chambre, telle une furie, ses cheveux blonds décoiffés et des rougeurs de colère sur les pommettes.

" Où est passé cette sale bestiole que je l'étripe ?!"

Lily ricana et la Serpentard se tourna vers elle.

" Où t'as planqué ton sal rat, Evans ?"

Lily haussa les épaules, sachant pertinament que sa petite boule de poils préférée se trouvait sous la couette, pelotonnée tout contre ses jambes.

" Ca suffit ! s'énerva la jeune Black. Ton truc m'a quasiment scalpée ! Où est-il ?"

" Tu crois quand même pas que je vais te le dire ? C'est pas ma faute si ta tête ne lui revient pas."

Furieuse, la blonde saisit sa baguette et la pointa sur elle.

" Si tu la planques, c'est toi qui va prendre pour elle."

La rouquine eut un air amusé.

" Tu crois ça ? Alors pourquoi tu ne tentes pas ta chance ?"

Black ouvrit des yeux ronds avant de sourire, sarcastique.

" Et puis quoi encore ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu prépares, Evans, mais je ne suis pas assez stupide pour tomber dans le piège."

" Dis plutôt que tu as peur. Mais tu sais, chère _Cissa_, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi."

" Qui a peur de toi ? Certainement pas moi !"

" Mouais..." fit-elle, pas convaincue.

La blonde serra les poings avant de tourner violemment les talons et de remonter à la salle commune en jurant.

" Sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! Tu finiras comme tes parents !" entendit-elle distinctement.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Si Black voulait jouer à ce jeu là, elle allait être servie. La différence entre elles deux, c'était que Lily pouvait utiliser la magie contre sa camarade puisqu'il faudrait d'abord prouver qu'elle était responsable de l'accident de la blonde avant de pouvoir l'accuser. Le problème, c'était qu'il n'y avait jamais aucune preuve. Avec un sourire mauvais, Lily visualisa la jeune femme dans les escaliers et marmonna:

" Marches, estompez-vous !"

Un nouveau hurlement se fit entendre, cette fois beaucoup plus près, et un BOUM suivit d'un 'Aie' sonore retentit devant la porte. Lily sourit fièrement. Oui, elle avait fait d'énormes progrès.

---

Lily ne venait pas souvent voir Hagrid. Elle ne l'avait fait que quelques rares fois l'année précédente et toujours accompagnée de Cassandre. De l'été, rien n'avait changé. La cabane du garde chasse était toujours aussi petite et aménagée de la même façon. La même grande table trônait au milieu de la pièce avec ses grandes chaises, le grand lit était toujours dans le même coin et on retrouvait la même marmitte sur le feu. Seuls les quelques fourures posées sur le manteau de la cheminée étaient différentes.

Assises à la table, Cassandre et Lily buvaient tranquillement un thé, elles avaient habilement refusé les biscuits que le demi-géant leur avait proposés.

" Alors, et cette première semaines de cours, comment ça s'est passé ?" les interrogea le garde-chasse en venant prendre place à leurs côtés.

" Ca a été difficile mais on s'en est sorties." répondit la Serdaigle avec un grand sourire.

" Oui, c'est vrai, la décision de Dumbledore était assez sévère mais il ne fait jamais rien au hasard. S'il a pris cette décision, c'est qu'il est persuadé qu'une entente entre les maisons est possible. Un grand homme, Dumbledore."

La rouquine ne répondit rien, se contentant de boir son thé, tandis que Cassandre hochait positivement la tête.

" Après tout, vous en êtes la preuve même, continua Hagrid. Vous êtes bien amies toutes les deux, tout en faisant parties de deux maisons différentes. Et si je ne me trompe, la jeune Emilie Rose est ta meilleure amie, Lily, non ?"

" Emilie et moi on se connait depuis Salem, ce n'est pas pareil. Et puis, pour être franche, je me fiche pas mal de cette soit disant entente entre les maisons. Je n'ai pas besoin des autres."

" Tu ne devrais pas dire ça. Un jour ou l'autre, on a toujours besoin de quelqu'un d'autre que soit-même sur qui compter. Et si tu veux mon avis, James aimerait beaucoup être ce quelqu'un pour toi." dit l'adulte avec un clin d'oeil.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

" J'en ai rien à faire de Potter et de ce qu'il veut."

Hagrid rit de bon coeur alors que Cassandre souriait de toutes ses dents. Oui, il était vrai que Lily se fichait pas mal des désirs du jeune homme, en revanche la bleue et bronze était bien placée pour savoir qu'elle était loin de se moquer de ce qui pouvait lui arriver.

" Voyons, il ne faut pas dire ça. Tu sais, ça lui ferait beaucoup de mal s'il t'entendait."

" J'en doute. Tout ce que je peux lui dire rebondit sur lui comme un ballon de basket."

" Je connais James, c'est un Potter. Il a énormément de fierté, il cache toujours quand il est blessé, par de la moquerie ou bien en étant froid."

" Mais ça ne le dérange pas de blesser les autres ! dit-elle froidement. Rogue ne mérite pas qu'il s'acharne sur lui ainsi."

Hagrid soupira.

" Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais dis-toi que c'est leur façon à lui et à Sirius de s'amuser."

" Il y a d'autres façons de s'amuser qu'en faisant du mal aux autres. Il ne vallent pas mieux que Voldemort."

Le garde-chasse tressaillit en l'entendant prononcer le nom interdit. Cependant, elle n'y prit pas garde. Elle était furieuse que ce dernier trouve des excuses aux Maraudeurs pour expliquer leur audieux comportement. Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas dire de Voldemort qu'il avait lui aussi une très bonne excuse pour justifier tous ses crimes, lui, pauvre petit orphelin ayant été rejeté par son père et ayant grandi dans un orphelinat. Voyant qu'elle sortait de ses gonds, Cassandre se décida à intervenir.

" Et vous Hagrid, comment s'est passée votre semaine ?"

" Oh, c'est toute une histoire, j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire. Dumbledore me demande beaucoup de choses depuis cet été, pour l'Ordre et tout ça."

Il s'arrêta soudain, les yeux exorbités.

" Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça."

Lily, elle, haussa un sourcil, se demandant ce que Dumbledore avait bien pu demander à Hagrid qui pouvait aider l'Ordre du Phoenix.

" Il y a des problèmes au niveau de l'Ordre du Phoenix ?" interrogea-t-elle avec curiosité.

Le demi-géant vira au rouge cramoisi tandis que Cassandre essayait de suivre ce début de conversation. Lily ne lui avait jamais parlé de l'Ordre du Phoenix, n'y ayant jamais songé auparavant.

" Comment connais-tu l'Ordre du Phoenix ? demanda Hagrid, soudain paniqué. C'est pas bon ça, pas bon du tout."

Prise de compassion, Lily voulut le rassurer.

" C'est Dumbledore lui-même qui m'en a parlé. A cause de certaines choses qui me sont arrivées, il a jugé bon de me mettre au courant."

Hagrid parut réfléchir un instant avant de soupirer de soulagement. Puis, il sourit.

" Bien sûr, c'est tout Dumbledore ça. Un grand homme."

Des coups frappés à la porte retentirent soudain, les obligeant à redresser la tête. Le garde-chasse se leva donc et alla ouvrir. De là où elles étaient, il était impossible aux deux filles d'identifier les nouveaux venus. En revanche, elles reconnurent aussitôt leurs voix et Lily se crispa sur sa chaise.

" Bonjour Hagrid, on ne vous dérange pas ?"

" Oh non ! Non non, pas du tout. Je me demandais quand est-ce que vous alliez venir me voir."

" On n'a pas eu trop de temps cette semaine."

" Je vois... Trop occupés à faire des farces ?"

" Vous nous connaissez trop bien."

Lily grimaça.

" C'est pas vrai, je suis maudite. Ce type me poursuit."

La Serdaigle rigola, s'attirant un regard noir de sa camarade.

" Tu peux rire, mais je te signale que si Potter et Black sont là ça veut dire que Lupin et Pettigrow sont là aussi."

La réaction de la bleue et bronze ne se fit pas attendre: elle rougit considérablement. Et tandis que Lily ruminait dans son coin, Hagrid fit entrer les nouveaux arrivants. D'abord surpris de les voir là, le visage de James s'éclaira à sa vue, Sirius ricana, Rémus sourit gentiment et Peter ne dit rien.

" Evans, je vais finir par croire que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi." dit aussitôt le jeune Potter en venant, bien évidemment, se poser à ses côtés.

Elle lui fit un sourire crispé.

" Très drôle, Potter."

" Cassandre et Lily sont venues prendre de mes nouvelles, précisa Hagrid. Cassandre vient me voir toutes les semaines depuis sa première année."

" C'est gentil de sa part." lança Rémus, en souriant à la concernée qui baissa la tête de gêne.

" Et toi, Evans ? Tu viens souvent ici ?"

" Du moment que je ne vois pas ta tête d'abruti, tout est mieux."

Le brun ne dit rien sur le coup mais se reprit bien vite.

" Tu sais ce qu'on dit, Lily Jolie: qui aime bien châtie bien. En fait, tu m'aimes tellement que tu m'insultes à longueur de journée."

" C'est peut-être ça qu'on appelle l'amour vache." ne put s'empêcher de lancer Cassandre.

Encore une fois, elle se reçut un regard noir de la part de la verte et argent tandis que Sirius et Rémus se mettaient à rire.

" Exactement !" renchérit James.

Lily serra les poings, s'efforçant à garder son calme.

" Mais au fait, s'exclama soudain le jeune Black, je ne vois pas Rose. Elle est passée où ?"

" Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?" lança-t-elle avec froideur.

Mais Sirius n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Peter laissa échapper une phrase qu'il n'eut certainement pas le temps de retenir.

" T'as vraiment un caratère de merde, Evans."

Ne s'y attendant pas du tout de la part de Pettigrow, Lily se contenta de cligner des yeux tandis que ce dernier se mettait à baffouiller. Par contre, James le fusilla du regard.

" C'est justement ce qui fait son charme, Queudvert. T'as vraiment rien compris."

Sirius ricana une nouvelle fois et Rémus haussa les yeux au ciel. Ravi, Hagrid prit la parole.

" Ah, que ça fait plaisir de vous voir tous attablés ici."

" Y a qu'à vous que ça fait plaisir." répondit Lily en bougonnant.

" Non, moi aussi ça me fait plaisir d'être ici, répondit Cassandre. Je trouve qu'on est jamais mieux qu'à Poudlard, c'est comme une seconde maison."

" Parfois c'est aussi la seule." ronchonna Lily.

L'atmosphère se refroidit quelque peu à cette phrase et Cassandre, sans doute désireuse de la détendre, s'exclama:

" Au fait Lily, Emilie m'a dit que mardi c'était ton anniversaire. Tu veux faire quelque chose de particulier ?"

La rouquine papillonna des yeux. Elle avait totalement oublié son anniversaire.

" Hein ? C'est ton anniversaire, Evans ? Et tu comptais ne pas nous le dire ? Pas même à moi ? Mais il faut faire quelque chose, on a pas seize ans tous les jours."

" C'est vrai ça, on va improviser un truc à Gryffondor. Sûr que tu vas adorer." renchérit Sirius.

" Non que ça me dérange, intervint Rémus, mais je vous ferai remarquer qu'Evans est scolarisée à Serpentard. Si on fait une fête dans la salle commune, ni elle ni Holmes ne pourront venir."

" De toutes façons, j'ai pas l'intention de le fêter, dit-elle en se levant. Ca fait deux ans que je ne l'ai pas fait et c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer. J'ai toujours eu horreur des fêtes d'anniversaire, en particulier quand c'était le mien qu'on fêtait."

Elle s'avança vers la sortie et, sans se retourner, dit:

" On se retrouve à 18 heures, Cass'."

Puis elle sortit, laissant derrière elle cinq personnes interloquées. Seule la bleue et bronze semblait comprendre sa réaction et elle s'en voulait parce que c'était elle qui avait amené le sujet de la conversation sur son anniversaire. Lily était toujours à cran quand il s'agissait de s'amuser et d'oublier Voldemort, et elle l'était encore plus quand Potter était dans les parages. Elle qui voulait détendre l'atmosphère, c'était raté. A peine eut-elle pensé cela que James se leva.

" Où tu vas ?" demanda son meilleur ami.

" Faut que je parle à Evans, on se retrouve plus tard."

" Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée..." commença la Serdaigle, mais le Gryffondor l'interrompit.

" Au contraire, c'est maintenant ou jamais."

' Elle va encore t'envoyer balader."

" C'est pas grave, ça fera que la 48ème fois, répondit-il tout sourire. Je dois absolument régler quelque chose avec elle."

" Bonne chance Cornedrue, t'en auras besoin."

Ignorant la remarque de son presque frère, il sortit de la cabane, les laissant seuls avec le garde-chasse. D'emblée, Sirius se tourna vers Cassandre.

" C'est quoi son problème à Evans ? J'ai jamais vu James aussi accroché à une fille, et si tu veux mon avis, elle ne mérite pas tous les efforts qu'il fait pour elle."

" Tu ne sais rien de Lily, Black, répondit-elle sans s'énerver. Alors ne la juge pas sur son comportement. Lily agit de la façon qu'elle croit la mieux adaptée, même si ce n'est pas forcément la meilleure. Elle n'agit pas par méchanceté mais parce qu'elle croit que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire."

Sentant le regard perçant de Rémus sur elle, et réalisant soudain la situation, elle rougit et détourna la tête.

" Chacun à ses secrets, intervint Hagrid. Certains sont plus durs à garder que d'autres."

Un blanc s'installa dans la pièce, durant lequel Cassandre se tritura les doigts, puis le garde-chasse se leva et demanda:

" Quelqu'un veut du thé ?"

---

Pendant ce temps, Lily remontait le chemin du chateau, reserrant sa cape autour de ses épaules. Un froid glacial s'était levé et de fines goutelettes d'eau glacée tombaient du ciel. Frissonnant, elle baissa la tête, continuant son avancée. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle agissait ainsi; ou plutôt si, elle savait mais elle ignorait encore pourquoi elle s'énervait pour si peu. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle n'aimait pas être le centre d'intérêt, et plus que tout elle ne supportait pas l'insouciance des Maraudeurs. Avaient-ils seulement conscience de l'enjeu de la guerre qui se jouait dehors ? Comment pouvaient-ils songer à s'amuser alors que de l'autre côté de ces murs, des gens mourraient tous les jours ? Lily ne voyait pas l'intérêt de fêter son anniversaire, surtout quand on voyait de quelle manière s'était déroulé le dernier qu'Emilie avait fêté.

Elle atteignit bientôt le hall d'entrée de Poudlard et prit aussitôt la direction des cachots. Mais à peine s'était-elle engouffré dans l'étroit couloir au bout duquel se trouvaient les escaliers qui y menaient qu'une voix qu'elle connaissait bien la héla. Cependant, elle ne se retourna que lorsque la personne à qui elle appartenait l'eut rattrapée.

«Si je suis partie de chez Hagrid, Potter, ce n'était certainement pas pour que tu me suives. Tu n'as peut-être pas bien saisi que j'évite ta présence comme la peste.»

Le jeune homme avait le souffle cours d'avoir couru mais ces mots eurent l'avantage de lui faire reprendre sa respiration afin qu'il lâche un soupir agacé à la place.

«Pourquoi tu te montres aussi agressive avec moi, Evans? Je fais plein d'éfforts pour te plaire mais quoi que je fasse ce n'est jamais assez bien pour toi. Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que Lily Evans m'accepte enfin comme je suis?»

«Me lâcher la grappe!»

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il complique les choses? Qu'il persiste autant malgré tous ses rejets? Les Gryffondors étaient-ils tous aussi têtus?

«Ecoute Evans, j'ai pensé à quelque chose… Et si on recommençait tout à partir de zéro? Toi et moi on est partis sur de mauvaises bases. On pourrait tout effacer et devenir amis, qu'est-ce que t'en penses?»

Elle ricana.

« Réfléchit un peu Potter avant de sortir des âneries pareilles. Tu ne veux pas être mon ami, tu veux être bien plus que ça.»

La voix du jeune homme s'éleva à nouveaux, mais cette fois avec froideur.

«Tu crois quoi? Que je n'ai jamais songé à t'oublier? J'ai essayé figure-toi, mais quoi que j'ai pu faire je n'y suis jamais parvenu. Alors puisque tu es si maligne, dis-moi ce que je dois faire. Si tu veux que je sorte définitivement de ta vie, dis-moi quoi faire pour t'oublier. Parce que si tu crois que ça m'amuse de tout le temps penser à toi, tu te trompes. C'est pas une partie de plaisir d'être attiré par une personne anti-sociable qui ne veut même pas entendre parler de toi.»

Elle ne sut que répondre à cela. Qu'y avait-il à y répondre de toutes façons? N'avait-elle pas elle aussi essayé sans succés d'oublier le Gryffondor? N'était-elle pas obligée de jouer la comédie pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle et les sentiments qu'elle ressentait à son égard? Aussi, d'un certain côté, elle se sentait touchée par les mots du Maraudeur. Alors qu'au début elle n'était qu'un enjeu pour lui, il avait fini par s'attacher à elle à force de persévérence. Mais malgré ça, un autre sentiment prédominait: la colère. On pouvait même dire qu'elle était furieuse. Il continuait à s'attacher à elle malgré toutes les abominations qu'elle avait pu lui dire ou même lui faire. Mais que devait-elle faire pour qu'il comprenne qu'il ne devait surtout pas s'attacher à elle ?

Elle leva les yeux afin de répliquer une quelconque nouvelle méchanceté mais elle se figea net en rencontrant son regard. Il était tellement intense qu'il lui était impossible de laisser éclater sa colère. James était sincère en ce moment, plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà été jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

" C'est vrai, continua-t-il. Je ne veux pas qu'on soit amis, je veux qu'on soit plus que ça. Mais si ça peut me permettre d'être avec toi et d'apprendre à te connaître, je suis prêt à m'en contenter."

Lily détourna les yeux. Son coeur battait fort dans sa poitrine, ses mains tremblaient. James était à quelques centimètres à peine d'elle. Il aurait été si simple de lui dire qu'elle ne voulait pas de son amitié non plus, que comme lui elle attendait autre chose de sa part, lui dire qu'elle aimerait pouvoir rester avec lui. Qu'elle l'aimait tout simplement. Mais Lily n'était pas quelqu'un de simple. Et pour elle, aimer quelqu'un c'était avant tout protéger cette personne même si pour cela elle devait rester loin d'elle. Elle avait déjà tant perdu: ses parents, Lionel, la famille d'Emilie qui était un peu devenue la sienne. Et même Pétunia, qui était le seul membre de sa famille encore vivant et qui la détestait. Elle ne voulait pas perdre James en plus. _On ne peut pas perdre quelque chose qu'on a jamais eu..._C'est pour cette raison qu'elle se contenta d'un simple 'désolé' qui n'arracha aucune réaction visible au jeune homme. Puis, sans rien ajouter d'autre, elle tourna les talons pour cette fois ne plus se retourner.

---

Il était dix huit heures passées alors que Lily avançait dans les couloirs vides en direction du bureau de Dumbledore. Avec Emilie et Cassandre, elles avaient convenu de se retrouver devant la gargouille qui en gardait l'entrée à 18h00 pétente et Lily avait déjà presque un quart d'heure de retard. Aussi se fit-elle gentiment réprimendé lorsqu'elle arriva à destination, Emilie étant quelqu'un de trés à cheval sur la ponctualité.

" On avait dit 18h00 Lils, et il est 18h13 !" accusa-t-elle.

" Elle s'impatiente depuis dix bonnes minutes déjà." précisa Cassandre avec un sourire.

" Désolée, j'ai pas fait attention à l'heure."

" T'étais où ?" interrogea la blonde.

" A mon dortoire, pourquoi ?"

" Oui, ton corps y était certainement mais tu ne me feras pas ta croire que ta tête y était également. Je te connais comme si je t'avais faite, Lils."

" C'est rien, je suis là maintenant, on peut y aller."

Elle amorça un pas pour passer devant ses deux amies mais la Gryffondor l'attrapa par le poignet, la forçant à se tourner vers elle.

" T'es sûre qu'il n'y a rien ? Cassandre m'a dit que tout à l'heure vous avez été chez Hagrid et que les Maraudeurs sont arrivés."

" Et alors ? Je vois pas le rapport avec moi."

" Elle m'a aussi dit que quand tu es partie, Potter est parti à ta poursuite pour te parler. Or connaissant Potter, et te connaissant, je peux d'ores et déjà dire qu'il s'est passé quelque chose."

" Même si c'était le cas 'Milie, je n'aurais vraiment pas envie d'en parler."

" C'est si dur que ça d'admettre que tu as des sentiments pour lui et que de les lui avouer ?"

Agacée, Lily se retira de sa poigne.

" On en a déjà discuté et tu connais mon point de vue là-dessus. Tu as ta façon de prendre les choses et j'ai la mienne. De même que Cassandre à la sienne. Si je n'ai pas envie de m'accrocher à lui, c'est mon problème, pas le tien. Alors au lieu de t'occuper de mes affaires, occupes-toi d'abord des tiennes. Si tu as tant que ça envie de sortir avec lui , fais-le, personne ne te retient. Et certainement pas moi."

Les deux jeunes filles se regardaient droit dans les yeux, Lily avec un air de défi et Emilie avec lassitude. Cassandre, elle, était mal à l'aise. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Lily s'énerver après la rouge et or. Et en les regardant toutes deux ainsi, elle comprenait qu'enfin de compte elle ne savait pas grand chose d'elles. Elles les connaissait, certes, mais pas assez pour pouvoir analyser et comprendre leurs différents comportements. Au final, il y avait des moments où, comme maintenant, elle avait du mal à saisir leurs réactions.

Emilie finit par hausser les épaules.

" Comme tu voudras. Je laisse tomber pour le moment."

" Mais tu vas revenir à la charge..." souffla la rouquine.

La blonde sourit.

" Tu me connais, ce serait pas drôle sinon."

Lily souffla et Cassandre ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Parce que même si elle ne les comprenait pas toujours, leurs comportements étaient tellements inattendus que ça mettait du piment dans leurs vies. Et plus particulièrement dans la sienne. Elle se souvenait encore de l'ancienne Cassandre qui restait dans son coin, invisible aux yeux de tous. Et quand elle voyait Emilie et Lily, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais retourner à cette vie qu'elle supportait pourtant parfaitement à l'époque.

" Bon, on y va où vous comptez camper là ? dit-elle alors. Parce que, mine de rien, ça fait quand même vingt minutes qu'on est là à attendre et que la gargouille de Dumbledore nous regarde bizarrement."

En effet, ladite gargouille les observait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà avec un regard mi-agacé mi-suspicieux. Obéissant à la Serdaigle, Lily avança dans sa direction et, une fois devant, lui donna le mot de passe. Avec un dernier coup d'oeil mauvais, la gargouille se déplaça de quelques centimètres afin de leur laisser le champ libre, laissant apparaître derrière elle l'escalier en colimaçon.

" Il voit les choses en grand, Dumbledore." souffla Emilie en grimpant la volée de marches à la suite de Lily et Cassandre.

" La dernière fois que je suis venue, c'est quand Lily a disparu au mois de mars. J'avais croisé le professeur McGonagall dans les couloirs et elle m'y avait emmenée. Je devrais peut-être préciser que c'était aussi la première fois que je m'y rendais."

" La première fois ? s'étonna la blonde. Tu n'avais jamais été convoqué avant ça ?"

" Non."

" Cassandre, c'est toute une éducation à refaire. Il faut t'apprendre à faire plein de bêtises. Tu verras ainsi toutes les merveilleuses choses que tu rates."

" Que je rate ?"

" Mais oui ! C'est en désobéissant aux règles qu'on apprends plein de choses. Regarde les Maraudeurs, et Lily et moi: si on connait autant de choses, c'est parce qu'on ne suit jamais les règles."

" Je vois..."

" Continues comme ça et tu vas pervertir notre tendre et douce Cassandre, dit Lily. C'est la seule d'entre nous qui est encore lucide alors évite de lui enlever cette part de lucidité."

" Parle pour toi. Je ne me suis encore jamais jetée comme une andouille dans un piège tendu par Voldemort."

" Mais tu es partie à la rencontre d'un loup-garou en première année."

" Oui, mais c'est toi qui m'a entraînée là-dedans avec ton_ 'Je veux voir un loup-garou et je veux lui passer la corde autour du coup. Je suis sûre qu'une fois dressé, c'est un merveilleux animal de compagnie'_ Admets-le Lils, tu es la plus timbrée de nous trois. Et en plus, tu es celle qui n'accepte pas ses sentiments pour un certain Maraudeur dont je ne citerai pas le nom parce que tu vois parfaitement de qui il s'agit."

A ces mots, Lily se tourna vers elle avec un regard meurtrier et Cassandre se mit à rire devant l'air angélique qu'avait soudain pris la jeune Rose.

" Tu trompes personne, je sais bien que t'es loin d'être un ange, lança la rousse. Et Cassandre aussi le sait. Ainsi que Dumbledore et McGonagall."

Emilie lui fit un sourire insolent.

" Potter non plus n'est pas un ange, ça ne t'a pas empêché de tomber am..."

" Je te déconseille de terminer cette phrase si tu ne veux pas que je t'arrache la langue."

Emilie partit dans un grand éclat de rire, faisant froncer les sourcils aux deux autres jeunes filles.

" Pourquoi elle se met à rire comme ça ? Ca fait peur." laissa échapper la brune.

" Et après c'est moi la moins lucide des trois." souffla Lily.

" Disons plutôt que tu es la moins lucide et que Emilie est la plus folle."

" Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous, Miss Holmes. Mais ne pensez-vous pas que vous seriez plus à l'aise pour discuter dans mon bureau plutôt que devant la porte ?"

Les trois adolescentes se tournèrent aussitôt vers le directeur qui les observait par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, leur tenant galamant la porte pour les inviter à entrer. D'emblée, la bleue et bronze rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

" On ne vous a jamais appris qu'il ne fallait pas écouter aux portes, professeur ?" s'exclama Lily, avec un faux air outré.

" Mais je n'ai pas eu besoin de coller l'oreille au montant de la porte, Miss Evans. Vous parliez bien assez fort sans cela. Il est même possible que Mr Potter ait tout entendu de votre conversation. Ou qu'il ait au moins eu les oreilles qui sifflaient."

Lily faillit s'étrangler devant cette révélation tandis que Emilie partait dans un nouveau fou rire, que le visage de Cassandre s'élargissait d'un grand sourire et que Dumbledore leur faisait un clin d'oeil complice.

" Je vous préviens, vous n'avez pas intérêt à raconter quoi que ce soit de ce que vous avez entendu à quiconque. De toute façon, tout ce qu'a dit Emilie est totalement faux, je n'aime pas Potter. Je le déteste, je l'exècre et je le honni !"

" Tu veux plutôt dire que tu nies l'évidence, non ?"

A nouveau, elle fusilla sa meilleure amie du regard.

" Ne vous en faites pas, Miss Evans. Tout ce qui se passe dans mon bureau reste toujours classé confidentiel."

" Mais on n'est pas dans votre bureau, professeur." crut bon de faire remarquer la Serdaigle.

" C'est tout à fait vrai, Miss Holmes. Vous avez l'oeil observateur."

Il émit un petit rire puis se décalla afin de les inviter à entrer. Ce qu'elles firent aussitôt.

Le bureau n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois où Lily était venue. Le même bureau aux pieds en forme de pattes de Gryffon trônait au milieu de la pièce, la même grande armoire reposait contre le mur avec à son sommet le fameux Choixpeau Magique et les même petits objets étranges qui cliquetaient ça et là dans la pièce. Et, à droite, le perchoir de Fumseck. Sauf que ce dernier ne s'y trouvait pas.

Lily fronça les sourcils, Fumseck était toujours sur son perchoir en temps normal. Cela voulait-il dire que Dumbledore lui avait confié une mission ? Connaissant Dumbledore, il ne devait pas s'agir de rien, bien au contraire.

" Eh bien, vous faites vraiment les choses en grand. Le bureau de McElhone n'était pas aussi classe." dit Emilie.

" Le professeur McElhone, Emilie." la corrigea-t-il en allant s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

Il leur fit un geste de la main, leur signifiant qu'elles pouvaient prendre place sur les trois sièges devant lui, et elles obéirent. Cassandre était très mal à l'aise et regardait posément ses mains qui semblaient des plus attrayantes. Comme à son habitude, le directeur leur proposa un bonbon au citron que Lily et Cassandre refusèrent mais que Emilie accepta volontier.

" Alors mesdemoiselles, je suppose que vous êtes là pour me parler de quelque chose ?!"

Lily faillit tomber de son siège. Comme s'il ne se doutait pas de la raison de leur visite. Cependant, agissant tout naturellement, Emilie prit la parole.

" J'ai vu Aurora Turner, un peu plus tôt dans la journée. On a convenu d'une séance d'entraînement par semaine le samedi après-midi de 14 heures à 16 heures. Elle a dit qu'on ne pourrait plus suivre le même programme que l'année dernière en raison de la distance qu'il y a entre les Etats-Unis et l'Angleterre. Le raiseau des cheminées est très surveillé et de plus en plus restreint à cause de Voldemort. Et elle ne peut pas se permettre de transplaner deux fois par semaine sur une si longue distance. C'est fatiguant et ça affaiblit la puissance magique pour plusieurs heures."

" Oui, en effet. Seul de très puissants mages sont capables d'un tel exploit. Moi-même je ne peux transplaner sur de longues distances qu'un nombre de fois limité."

" Qu'est-ce que vous appelez un nombre de fois limité ?" interrogea Lily, sachant que Dumbledore était vu dans le monde magique comme l'un des plus puissants sorciers de son temps.

" Oh, une petite vingtaine de fois par semaine."

Cassandre ouvrit des yeux exorbités en entendant cela. Dumbledore lui sourit.

" Je sais ce que vous pensez Miss Holmes, mais croyez-moi quand je vous dis que c'est peu dire quand on connait la puissance magique de très grands sorciers comme Merlin, Godric Gryffondor, Salazard Serpentard, Helga Poufsouffle et Rowena Serdaigle."

" En attendant, vous êtes certainement l'une des seules personnes de notre époque à pouvoir accomplir un tel exploit." dit Emilie.

" Pour être franc avec vous, Miss Rose, c'est tout à fait vrai. De ma vie, je n'ai rencontré que deux personnes capable d'en faire autant. Et ces deux sorciers ont rapidement été dévorés par l'ambition et le pouvoir."

Lily comprit tout de suite de qui il parlait. Voldemort et Grindelwald. Lily ne connaissait que très peu de choses sur ce dernier. Juste que Dumbledore et lui s'étaient retrouvés dans un duel que celui qui deviendrait un jour le directeur de Poudlard avait remporté.

" Pour en revenir aux séances d'entraînement que vous devrez suivre, reprit le vieux sorcier, j'y ai travaillé durant la semaine en fonction de vos emplois du temps respectifs. J'ai convenu que les lundis et jeudis soirs seraient consacrés aux entraînements de Miss Evans. J'avais ensuite pensé que Miss Holmes pourrait venir les mardis et vendredis soirs. Et pour Miss Rose, étant donné que Miss Turner m'avait déjà informé de sa décision de vous prendre deux heures le samedi, j'ai convenu du mercredi soir. Cela vous convient-il, mesdemoiselles ?"

Elles approuvèrent silencieusement. Puis Cassandre demanda:

" A quelle heure ce sera, et combien de temps ça durera ?"

" Judicieuse question, Miss Holmes. Les séances débuteront à 20h30 et s'étendront sur une durée de une heure et demie, parfois deux. Mais pour les deux prochaines semaines, il vaut mieux ne pas trop les alourdir, aussi ne dureront-elles qu'une heure."

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce circulaire que Dumbledore rompit en reprenant la parole.

" Cependant, vous remarquerez que je ne pourrai pas toujours assumer ces heures d'entraînements. Je vous le ferais alors savoir d'une manière ou d'une autre."

" Est-ce que cela a à voir avec Voldemort et l'Ordre du Phoenix ? interrogea la rouquine. Il est resté assez discret ces derniers temps, on en a discuté avec Emilie et..."

" Avant que tu ne termines ta phrase, Lily, je tiens à dire une chose. L'Ordre du Phoenix n'est pas quelque chose qu'il faut prendre à la légère. Tous les jours, des sorciers risquent leur vie pour le préserver. Ils se battent pour une cause en laquelle ils croient. Et je pense que vous êtes encore trop jeunes pour l'intégrer."

" Mais..." commença Emilie.

" Je sais ce que tu vas dire, Emilie. Vous avez déjà eu à faire à Voldemort, vous savez contre quoi vous vous battez, et vous savez mieux que quiconque de quoi il est capable. Je vous l'accorde et je suis d'accord sur ce point avec vous, mais il n'en reste pas moins que vous êtes encore trop jeunes. Je ne peux me permettre de vous intégrer dans l'Ordre tant que vous n'aurez pas atteint la majorité. Une fois ce fait établit, je ne pourrai plus m'opposer à vos décisions mais, pour le moment, c'est moi qui suis en charge de votre éducation et je ne peux accéder à votre requête."

Lily souffla, agacée. Elle se doûtait bien que la réponse de Dumbledore serait négative. Cependant, ce dernier avait tort quand il disait qu'elles avaient pris cette décision à la légère. Au contraire, elles savaient ce que ça impliquait et la dangerosité de la chose. Elles y avaient mûrement réfléchi pendant les vacances d'été et elles avaient tout de même décidé de l'intégrer. Mais c'était sans compter sur Dumbledore.

" Qu'est-ce que l'Ordre du Phoenix ?" interrogea alors Cassandre.

Le vieux sorcier se tourna vers elle et lui fit un sourire bienveillant.

" L'Ordre du Phoenix est un Ordre qui ne comprend que des opposants à Voldemort. L'Ordre se regroupe dans un quartier général dans lequel nous nous battons contre Voldemort et ses partisans. Mais il ne faut en parler à personne, Cassandre. Très peu de personnes connaissent l'existence de l'Ordre. Son existence doit rester secrète."

Cassandre hocha la tête. Elle semblait très surprise d'apprendre que, dans l'ombre, des sorciers se battaient contre la prise de pouvoir de Voldemort.

" Bien, maintenant que ceci est réglé, si vous me racontiez votre semaine de cours, mesdemoiselles ?"

" Comme si vous ne le saviez pas ! s'insurgea Lily. Vous vous êtes arrangé pour mélanger les quatre maisons de Poudlard plus que nécessaire pendant les cours. C'est un véritable cauchemar, on s'en prend plein la tête. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire** je **m'en prends plein la tête."

Dumbledore sourit malicieusement.

" Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut venir vous plaindre, Miss Evans, mais à Mr Potter."

" Pourquoi Potter ?" demanda-t-elle avec méfiance, tandis que Emilie et Cassandre se mettaient à pouffer.

" C'est bien parce que Mr Potter a pris une place importante dans votre vie que votre semaine a été si difficile, non ?"

Lily prit un air indigné.

" Ne dites pas n'importe quoi, je me fiche pas mal de Potter. Ce n'est qu'un imbécile à l'égo démesuré."

" Dont tu es pourtant folle amoureuse." sifflota la blonde, l'air de rien.

" De toute façon, rajouta la brune, Lily n'est pas à Serpentard pour rien. Parce que à part le malin, le roublard, qui parvient toujours à ses fins, le Choixpeau oublie toujours de dire que à Serpentards sont aussi envoyé ceux qui sont de mauvaise foi."

" Quel rapport ?" questionna la rousse.

" Tu es tellement de mauvaise foi que tu n'admettras jamais être amoureuse de lui."

Emilie partit dans un fou rire sous l'air amusé de Dumbledore pour lequel ce spectacle semblait être un régal pour les yeux.

" Tu t'y mets aussi ?" s'exclama Lily, outrée.

Ce à quoi la Serdaigle répondit par un large sourire.

Les vingt minutes qui suivirent, les trois amies les passèrent à discuter avec le directeur, lequel semblait on ne peut plus ravi de la visite de ses trois étudiantes. Cependant, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et c'est Dumbledore lui-même qui le leur fit remarquer.

" Bien ! Non pas que je veuille vous mettre à la porte, mesdemoiselles, mais mon estomac crie famine. Que diriez-vous de descendre à la Grande Salle afin de nous restaurer ?"

Elles approuvèrent et se levèrent en même temps sous le sourire bienveillant du vieux sorcier qui restait confortablement installé dans son fauteuil. Lily fronça les sourcils.

" Vous ne venez pas avec nous ?"

" Je descends dans 5 minutes, Miss Evans. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi: mon estomac crie peut-être famine mais je peux encore patienter quelques minutes."

Lily l'observa quelques instants, comprenant qu'il devait certainement avoir quelque chose à faire et qu'il ne voulait pas le faire devant elles. Elle aurait voulu lui poser la question -savoir ce qu'il leur cachait- mais elle préféra s'abstenir. Se connaissant, elle savait que, tôt ou tard, elle découvrirait la vérité. C'est pour cela qu'elle tourna les talons, et sur un 'Bon appétit' prononcé par le directeur, les trois jeunes femmes s'eclipsèrent du bureau.

Cependant, à peine la gargouille refermée derrière elles, Emilie prit la parole.

" Si seulement je pouvais lire dans la tête de Dumbledore, il ne pourrait rien nous cacher. Ca nous éviterait bien du travail inutile."

" Tout ce silence autour de Voldemort et de ses activités depuis quelques mois déjà, ça n'est pas rassurant, dit la Serpentard, tout en réfléchissant. Et vous avez remarqué ? Fumseck n'était pas dans le bureau, c'est la première fois que ça arrive. Il doit se préparer quelque chose, et Dumbledore ne veut pas nous en parler."

Emilie hocha la tête en signe d'accord. Quant à Cassandre, elle semblait en pleine réflexion.

" Quelque chose ne va pas, Cassandre ?" l'interogea la blonde.

La bleue et bronze sursauta en s'entendant appeler et se tourna vers la rouge et or.

" Non non, tout va bien."

Il y eut un court silence, seulement rompu par le bruit de leurs pas.

" Enfin, c'est à dire que... je me pose pas mal de questions, sur l'Ordre du Phoenix et tout ça. Vous ne m'en aviez jamais parlé avant."

" Si tu veux nous poser des questions, tu peux. C'est vrai qu'on aurait dû t'en parler plus tôt, mais on a préféré attendre un peu. Mais tu as le droit de savoir."

" En fait, je me demandais pourquoi Dumbledore voulait que son existence reste secrète. Si le but est de se battre contre Vous-Sav... enfin, je veux dire Voldemort, l'idéal serait de mettre le plus de monde au courant afin d'avoir le plus de partisans possible, non ?"

" Tout est une question de confiance. Aujourd'hui, on ne sait plus qui est dans quel camp. Seuls les quelques rares en qui Dumbledore..."

Lily se tut un instant tandis qu'elles croisaient un groupe de Gryffondors de 5ème année. Elle attendit qu'ils aient disparu de son champ de vision avant de reprendre.

"... en qui Dumbledore a véritablement confiance font partis de l'Ordre."

" De plus, continua Emilie, on ne veut surtout pas que le Ministère mette son énorme nez là-dedans. Le Ministère est corrompu, et il pourrait essayer d'en prendre le contrôle. Rajoute à ça que si le Ministère connait l'existence de l'Ordre, il ne faudra pas plus de quelques jours à Voldemort pour l'apprendre également. Bien sûr, tôt ou tard, il le saura, mais le plus tard sera le mieux."

" Mais comment Dumbledore peut-il être si confiant ? Comment peut-il être certain que les gens qu'il a mis au secret sont dans le camp de la lumière ?"

" C'est un risque à prendre. Mais en général, Dumbledore ne se trompe jamais."

" Je ne sais pas... Même Dumbledore n'est pas infaillible."

" Comme tout le monde. Mais personnellement, je n'ai aucun doute sur la fiabilité de l'Ordre."

La conversation se termina là. Elles étaient arrivées devant les portes de la Grande Salle, lesquelles étaient grandes ouvertes et laissaient donc voir une multitude d'élèves déjà attablés.

" Bon, ben on se retrouve à la sortie." lança Lily en amorçant un pas.

Cependant, Emilie la retint: elle venait d'avoir une idée diabolique et elle comptait bien la mettre en application. Il fallait bien que Lily cesse un jour cette comédie, et elle allait tout faire pour l'y aider. De même, il fallait bien donner un coup de pouce à Cassandre également.

" Une minute !"

Lily se tourna vers sa meilleure amie, un air interrogateur se lisant parfaitement sur ses traits fins.

" Je pensais qu'on pourrait manger toutes les trois ensembles." dit-elle sur un ton angélique.

" Pour quoi faire ?"

" Il me faut une raison particulière pour avoir envie de manger avec mes deux meilleures amies ?"

" Oui, en effet. Je te connais 'Milie, et l'air angéliquement stupide que tu as présentement ne trompe personne."

" Mais non, tu deviens parano, Lils. Je t'assure que je veux seulement manger avec vous deux à ma table."

A sa table, hein ? Et puis quoi encore ?! Accepter de manger à la table des rouges et ors, cela revenait à manger avec le groupe des Maraudeurs au grand complet à proximité.

" C'est hors de question ! Je ne mangerai pas à la table des lions !"

" Oh, allez Lils, fais pas ta mijorée. Même Cassandre est tentée par l'idée. C'est marqué sur son visage."

" Qui ça ? Moi ? Jamais de la vie !" s'exclama la brune.

Emilie souffla d'agacement.

" Vous savez, Potter et Lupin ne mordent pas."

_" Enfin si, Lupin ça lui arrive trois fois par mois. Mais vaut mieux pas que je le dise_." pensa la blonde.

Comme si elle avait visé juste, la bleue et bronze rougit quelque peu.

" Mais n'importe quoi, ça n'a rien à avoir avec Lupin !" lança-t-elle, le feu aux joues.

" Alors pourquoi t'es devenue toute rouge ?" plaisanta la jeune Rose.

La brune resta coî un instant avant de répondre.

" Parce que j'ai chaud ! J'ai pas le droit d'avoir chaud ?"

" Tu vois, tu admets toi-même que Lupin te donne chaud. C'es t-y pas mignon tout plein ?!"

Cette fois, la bleue et bronze devint écrevisse. Prenant pitié d'elle, Lily se décida à intervenir.

" De toute façon c'est non, et ce quel qu'en soit la raison."

A nouveau, elle amorça un mouvement pour partir, mais cette fois encore on l'interpella. Mais ce n'était pas Emilie.

" Eh bien mesdemoiselles, vous n'êtes toujours pas à table ?"

Elles se tournèrent vers le directeur qui les regardait à tour de rôle. Et bien sûr, le côté machiavélique d'Emilie ne put que profiter de la situation.

" Eh bien, voyez-vous professeur, j'étais en train de suggérer à Lily et Cassandre l'idée de venir manger avec moi à la table des Gryffondors."

Lily ouvrit des yeux ronds, comprenant parfaitement où voulait en venir la rouge et or. Et Dumbledore, dupe comme il était, ne pouvait que sauter dans la machination.

" Mais quelle merveilleuse idée, Miss Rose. L'entente entre les maisons est primordial, je vois que vous avez à coeur de créer des liens entre les quatre maisons de Poudlard. Je suis ravi de cette initiative et vous avez mon accord."

A ces mots, Emilie sourit telle un ange. Cassandre n'en revenait pas et regardait le directeur la bouche grande ouverte de stupéfaction. Comment Dumbledore, lui qui était considéré comme le plus grand sorcier du siècle, lui qui savait transplaner à l'étranger à volonté, lui dont de la talent et la puissance magique n'étaient plus à démontrer, comment lui pouvait-il se faire avoir aussi facilement par l'une de ses élèves ?

" Merci beaucoup professeur." s'exclama la Gryffondor avant d'attraper ses deux amies chacune par un bras et de les tirer dans la Grande Salle sous l'oeil chaleureux du vieux sorcier.

" J'arrive pas à croire que tu ais fait ça." gronda Lily entre ses dents alors qu'elles longeaient la table des rouges et ors.

" Mais Lily, tu comprends, l'entente entre les maisons et tout ça..."

Lily la fusilla du regard.

" Y a que Dumbledore qui ait cru à cette histoire, 'Milie."

Ladite 'Milie sourit, on ne peut plus fière d'elle. Cassandre, elle, était tout aussi scandalisée que Lily. Emilie avait ce dont de se faire passer pour un ange alors qu'elle était trés loin d'en être un. Elle était même plutôt diabolique, elle avait un don pour manipuler les gens.

Elles se laissèrent donc trainer par la blonde tandis que le directeur allait lui-même prendre place à la table des professeurs. Arrivées à une zone libre, Emilie s'installa et invita les deux autres à en faire autant mais les regards étonnés qu'on posa sur elles en dissuada Cassandre. De plus, certains étudiants lançaient à Lily des regards noirs tout en chuchottant.

" Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là, celle-là ? La table des verts et argents c'est deux tables plus loin."

" Elle peut pas rester avec ses potes les Mangemorts, non ? Il faut qu'elle vienne poluer notre espace."

Bien entendu, Lily n'avait pas le moins du monde envie de s'installer à cette table. Cependant, elle avait un esprit de contradiction trés développé et c'est pour cette raison que, souriant d'un air narquois, elle s'assit aux côtés de sa meilleure amie. L'imitant, Cassandre prit place à la gauche de la rouquine, non sans aucune gêne. On avait donc une Lily à l'allure fière, une Cassandre à l'air gêné, et une Emilie qui souriait stupidement.

" 'Milie, tu veux bien arrêter de sourire comme une andouille !"

La blonde obéit et commença à remplir les assiettes de ses deux amies. Elle était vraiment fière d'elle: tout marchait comme prévu, et elle avait choisi des places de choix.

" Je peux savoir pourquoi tu remplis nos assiettes ?" râla Lily, agacée.

" Cassandre pour lui rendre service, et toi pour t'obliger à avaler autre chose qu'une tartine de pain. Mais je te rends service également, c'est pour te maintenair en bonne santé."

" 'Milie, je suis en bonne santé." dit-elle, excédée.

" Pour l'instant mais si tu contniues comme ça, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau. Tu dois peser 40 kilos tout mouiller. On te soufflerait dessus que tu t'envolerais comme une feuille."

Elle voulut répliquer mais un souffle sur son visage l'obligea à lever les yeux pour croiser deux orbes grises. Sirius Black dans toute sa splendeur. Et bien entendu, il n'était pas seul, un Maraudeur n'est jamais seul, ça se ballade en bande ce truc là. Il était donc accompagné de Potter, Lupin et Petigrow.

" Tu dis n'importe quoi, Rose. J'ai soufflé sur Evans et pourtant elle s'envole pas. Pourtant, ça aurait été drôle. Et peut-être que comme ça, elle cesserait de faire du mal à mon..."

" Sirius ! gronda Lupin. Ne commence pas, s'il te plait."

Emilie était aux anges. Elle savait qu'elle était parfaite, mais pas à ce point.

" C'était une métaphore Black, répondit-elle, mais vu le peu d'intelligence que tu as ça ne m'étonne pas que tu n'ais pas compris."

Black était vraiment quelqu'un de bien foutu et, malgré ce qu'on pourrait en croire, Emilie l'appréciait énormément. Non pas parce qu'il était mignon mais parce que, comme elle, ses meilleurs amis semblaient être ce qu'il avait de plus important.

Le jeune homme voulut répliquer à sa vacherie mais il fut devancé par Potter.

" Vous êtes assis à nos places, Rose."

" Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas." dit-elle innocemment.

Tellement innocemment que Lily en fronça les sourcils. C'était donc ça, son plan ? Quelle sale petite peste.

_" 'Milie, je vais te tuer."_

_" Mais non, Lils, tu m'aimes trop pour ça."_

De son côté, Cassandre était vraiment mal à l'aise.

_" C'est pas sympa ce que tu viens de faire: forcer Lily à rester avec Potter, alors qu'elle ne veut pas le voir, et m'obliger moi à venir manger avec Rémus alors que tu sais à quel point il m'intimide."_

_" Tu me remercieras plus tard, tu verras."_

" De toute façon, ici c'est la table des Gryffondors, fit remarquer Petigrow. Qu'est-ce qu'elles font là ?"

" Eh bien, tu sais, l'entente entre les maisons... Il faut savoir faire des concessions dans la vie, et pardonner, essayer de comprendre, être patient..."

Elle lança un regard au jeune Potter, le faisant froncer les sourcils. Lily, elle, n'eut aucun mal à comprendre où Emilie voulait en venir et elle la fusilla du regard.

_" 'Milie, la ferme !"_

_" Où ça une ferme ?"_ dit-elle, l'air de rien.

Lupin secoua désespérément la tête avant de s'asseoir en face de la blonde.

" Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" s'enquit aussitôt l'aîné des Black.

" Je m'assois pour manger, Sirius. Evans, Rose et Holmes ne me dérangent pas le moins du monde et j'ai faim. Et si tu regardais autour de toi, tu verrais qu'il n'y a plus aucune autre place de libre."

Et en effet, la table des Gryffondors était bondée. Ronchonnant donc, il s'assit en face de Lily, James s'installa en face de Cassandre, et Petigrow s'installa à ses côtés. Un silence s'installa, trois des Maraudeurs tirant vraisemblablement la tête, mais cela n'était pas pour gêner la jeune Rose.

" Bon, ben bon appétit tout le monde."

Et se disant, elle enfourna un gros morceau de viande dans sa bouche. Les Maraudeurs la fusillèrent du regard et Cassandre suivit son exemple.

" Bon appétit !" lança Lupin, lui aussi tout sourire, avant d'entamer son repas.

Cette fois, les coups d'oeil convergèrent vers lui. Il ne restait plus que Lily, James, Sirius et Peter pour bouder. Soupirant, Lily se laissa donc tenter et commença à manger. Puis, le ventre de Peter criant famine, à son tour il saisit sa fourchette. Et les deux autres suivirent.

C'est ainsi que débuta leur repas dans la Grande Salle ce soir là. Le silence perdura une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que les quatre garçons ne débutent une conversation visiblement importante et secrète puisqu'ils se penchaient les uns sur les autres et parlaient le plus silencieusement possible afin d'être sûrs de ne pas être entendus. Mais c'était sans compter sur Emilie qui, avec sa curiosité maladive, se baladait dans la tête de chacun d'entre eux pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Et ce qu'elle apprenait était des plus intéressant.

Lily et Cassandre, elles, discutaient cours, et plus particulièrement du professeur Slughorn.

" Je le trouve étrange, disait Cassandre. Il est très loin de l'idée qu'on se fait d'un professeur. Pourtant, il n'a pas l'air méchant, mais je me demande ce qui a poussé Dumbledore a engagé quelqu'un comme lui."

" Dumbledore ne fait jamais rien comme les autres. Je suppose que s'il a engagé un type comme Slughorn, il avait ses raisons."

Tout en disant cela, elle se tourna vers ledit professeur pour l'observer mais elle ne put approfondir son introspection. Bien vite, elle sentit un regard brûlant posé sur elle. Un regard insistant et dérangeant, un regard qu'elle aurait voulut ignorer mais qui la troublait énormément. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour se calmer et essayer d'oublier ses yeux posés sur elle, mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. James avait parfois une telle façon de la regarder que s'en était déconcertant. C'était un feu brûlant, désireux. Quand il la regardait comme ça, elle avait l'impression étrange d'être la personne la plus importante au monde, pour lui. Mais ce n'était pas possible, il ne fallait pas.

Sentant ce regard de braise la transpercer de l'intérieur, et comprenant qu'elle ne pouvait plus l'ignorer, elle finit par se tourner vers le jeune homme. Leurs yeux ne mirent pas une seconde avant de se croiser pour ne plus se lâcher. Et tandis que James lui posait des questions silencieuses, des questions auxquelles il voulait des réponses, des tas de _'Pourquoi'_, Lily, elle, se contentait de le regarder sans répondre. Et dans son regard vert, on pouvait également voir des mots, des question, le même_ 'Pourquoi'._

" Dis Lily, je peux te poser une question ?" demanda soudain Cassandre, la sortant de sa léthargie.

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers son amie, coupant par ce fait le contact visuel. Elle ne dit rien pendant quelques instants, sentant toujours le regard chocolat posé sur elle, sonnée par ses quelques secondes qu'elle avait passées perdue dans ses yeux.

" Oui, bien sûr." dit-elle finalement à Cassandre.

" Je me demandais pourquoi on entendait si peu parler de Tu-s... de Voldemort ces derniers temps. Ce que je veux dire c'est que... il n'est pas le genre de personne à rester dans son coin sans ne rien faire. Il aime le pouvoir, et par dessus tout il veut prendre le contrôle du monde de la magie, non ? Alors pourquoi ce silence autour de lui ?"

" Ce n'est pas Voldemort qui est silencieux, du moins je ne pense pas. C'est plutôt le Ministère qui filtre les informations."

" Comment ça ?"

" Le Ministère veut éviter une crise de panique, il a peur de perdre le contrôle. Pourtant, ça fait des années qu'il ne contrôle plus rien, mais ça il refuse de l'admettre. En fait, les gens du Ministère ont peur de voir la vérité en face. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils font souvent appelle à Dumbledore, parce qu'ils savent que Voldemort en a peur. Ils se donnent une illsusion et ils font croire à la population que tous va pour le mieux. Bien sûr, personne n'y croit, tout le monde a conscience de ce qu'il se passe, mais ils préfèrent tous se bercer d'illusions. Eux aussi ont trop peur d'admettre la vérité. C'est ce qu'on appelle la faiblesse humaine. Plutôt que d'admettre la vérité, les gens se complaisent dans un monde qu'ils croient vrai mais qui n'est qu'uthopique."

Cassandre parut réfléchir un instant avant de poser une nouvelle question.

" Pourquoi Voldemort a-t-il si peur de Dumbledore ?"

" Je ne sais pas vraiment. Ce que je sais, c'est que Dumbledore était enseignant à Poudlard a l'époque où Voldemort y était élève."

Un battement d'ailes au-dessus de sa tête la força soudain à lever les yeux au plafond pour constater qu'un magnifique hiboux Grand Duc venait de pénétrer dans la Grande Salle par une lucarne encore ouverte. Le vol du rapace attira l'attention de tous et, imitant la rouquine, toutes les têtes se levèrent pour observer l'oiseau fondre sur un étudiant de troisième année de Serdaigle qui en resta bouche-bée l'espace de quelques secondes.

Tous les regards avaient maintenant convergés vers lui et passaient de l'élève au rapace qui claquait furieusement du bec devant le manque de réaction de l'adolescent devant lui. De là, où elle était Lily perçut un de ses amis lui donner un coup de coude pour l'inciter à ouvrir son courier, ce que le bleu et bronze s'empressa de faire.

Si ça avait été Lily, elle n'aurait jamais ouvert cette lettre. Parce qu'au fond d'elle, elle savait déjà ce qu'il y avait écrit dedans. Même si le Ministère filtrait les informations, il ne pouvait pas cacher à une personne la mort de quelqu'un qui lui était proche. Et, comme elle s'y attendait, à peine le garçon eut-il parcourut la lettre des yeux qu'il poussa un cri déchirant, éclatant en sanglots incontrolables. Et tandis qu'un préfet de cinquième année s'empressait de l'emmener à l'infirmerie sous les ordres du directeur qui suivait derrière lui, les murmures s'élevèrent dans la Grande Salle, curiosité monstrueuse d'adolescents inconscients du danger.

---

Lily était fatiguée. Fatiguée de penser à longueur de journée à des choses loin d'être joyeuses, fatiguée de réfléchir constament, fatiguée de ne pas réussir à trouver le sommeil, fatiguée aussi bien physiquement que moralement.

Cela faisait près de deux heures qu'elle s'était couchée mais elle ne parvenait pas à fermer l'oeil. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête, des choses qu'elle aurait voulut chasser de son esprit d'un geste de la main mais ça lui était impossible. Depuis samedi soir, elle ne cessait de ressasser les mêmes choses et c'était de plus en plus agaçant.

En premier lieu, il y avait le manque d'informations sur Voldemort qui se faisait de plus en plus pesant. Car en effet, si dimanche matin Dumbledore leur avait confirmé l'assassinat de la famille Grinn par quelques Mangemorts, le Ministère s'était bien caché de le faire savoir dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Il n'y avait rien, pas un seul paragraphe, pas une ligne. Pas même un mot de réconfort pour le jeune Jérémy Grinn qui venait de perdre ses parents d'une manière affreuse et cruelle et se retrouvait désormais orphelin.

Lily ne comprenait pas le comportement du Ministère. Comment pouvait-il agir de la sorte ? Croyait-il vraiment protéger la population en se comportant de cette façon ? Ou bien croyait-il se protéger lui ? Dans les deux cas, le résultat était le même. Le mot 'croire' avait ici toute son importance, car si tous le croyaient c'était pourtant très loin d'être le cas.

Aussi, personne n'avait revu Jérémy depuis samedi soir dans la Grande Salle. Lily avait entendu le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Fllitwick en discuter le matin même. Le professeur d'Enchantements expliquait à la directrice des rouges et ors que le Serdaigle était parti chez ses grands-parents, les seuls membres de sa famille encore vivant.

Une bouffée de colère l'envahissait quand elle pensait à tout ça. Quand tout ça allait-il s'arrêter ? Quand est-ce que les gens pourraient enfin dormir sur leurs deux oreilles sans crainte pour leur vie ou celle de leurs proches ? Voldemort s'arrêterait-il un jour ? Ou bien fallait-il vraiment attendre que quelqu'un se décide à l'arrêter ?

Mais malgré ça, plus que la colère, c'était la tristesse qui prédominait. Et le pire, c'était qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Et dans ce fond de tristesse, il y avait une part minime d'une chose qu'elle ne voulait pas admettre éprouver; et encore moins pour une personne comme Tom Jedusort. Et pourtant, la pitié était bien là.

Rageant de ne pas trouver le sommeil, la Serpentard se tourna dans son lit et son regard croisa les chiffres argentée de son réveil. 23h17. Deux heures qu'elle était couchée et qu'elle se torturait l'esprit, au point de ne pas pouvoir en fermer l'oeil. Comprenant que quoi qu'il advienne elle ne parviendrait pas à s'endormir maintenant, elle se leva doucement de son lit pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades de chambre, enfila ses chaussons et sortit de la pièce.

Elle se retrouva bien vite errant dans le couloirs du chateau, l'esprit libéré pour quelques temps de Voldemort, trop occupée qu'elle était à veiller à ne pas se faire attraper par Rusard ou son abominable chatte. Non pas qu'elle s'inquiétait pour les points qu'elle risquait de faire perdre à sa maison. Non, c'était plutôt qu'elle avait autre chose à faire que de passer sa semaine en retenues, comme de suivre les entraînements de Dumbledore par exemple.

D'ailleurs, elle avait eu droit à sa première scéance ce soir. Ca n'avait pas duré longtemps, juste trois quart d'heures, le temps de revoir quelques bases. Le directeur avait été ravi des quelques progrés qu'elle avait fait d'elle-même pendant les vacances. Et il lui avait affirmé que, selon lui, ils n'auraient besoin que de deux scéances pour revoir les bases et que, par conséquent, la semaine suivante ils pourraient en voir de nouvelles.

Par ailleurs, cette journée avait également marqué le début du cauchemar des Maraudeurs. En effet, depuis le matin même, et ce jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, les Maraudeurs se devaient d'obéir aux moindres désirs de Rogue qui, selon Lily et Emilie n'en profitait pas assez. Au contraire même, il évitait de les croiser et de leur donner des ordres. C'était donc aux deux jeunes filles d'intervenir afin de s'assurer que les quatre rouges et ors tiennent leur part du marché. Le problème c'était que Rogue craignait des représailles une fois la semaine terminée. Et il avait probablement raison. Mais Lily guettait: c'était elle qui avait lancé ce pari, il était hors de question que les Maraudeurs le lui fasse payer alors qu'elle était la responsable.

Lily soupira. Il fallait toujours qu'elle pense à lui. Elle parvenait enfin à cesser de penser à Voldemort, et c'était pour penser à son deuxième plus gros soucis. Pourtant, depuis leur dernière conversation, James ne lui avait plus décroché un mot, il agissait comme si elle n'existait pas et l'ignorait dans les couloirs. Cependant, malgré ça, elle sentait toujours ses yeux la brûler pendant les cours qu'ils avaient ensemble. Mais il ne se contentait plus de la contempler; non, il la sondait comme s'il cherchait en elle les réponses à toutes les questions qu'il se posait.

Bien entendu, Emilie et Cassandre l'avaient remarqué et lui avaient fait plusieurs remarques tout au long de la journée.

" James te regarde encore Lily. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui parler ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit samedi, mais ça a dû lui faire de la peine." disait Cassandre.

" Quand est-ce que tu vas cesser de jouer les aveugles et mettre ta fierté de côté ? Il te dévore du regard, Lils. Moi, si un mec me regardait avec autant de passion, j'irais lui parler tout de suite." disait Emilie.

Mais Lily ne pouvait pas, et ne voulait pas. Elle savait que, dans le fond, Cassandre et Emilie avait raison. Qu'elle lui faisait du mal, qu'elle devrait aller s'excuser et accepter au moins son amitié. Mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Et ce n'était pas seulement une question de fierté. Non, il s'agissait avant tout de Voldemort. Et ça, Emilie le savait mais elle avait préféré ne pas soulever la question aujourd'hui.

Un cri dans le couloir adjacent, suivit d'un bruit de course, attita soudain son attention et elle leva la tête pour se prendre un véritable boulet de canon dans le ventre. Elle tomba en arrière sur les fesses en tirant une grimace et une petite exclamation étouffée avant de lever les yeux sur son agresseur.

Elle croisa deux yeux marrons qui la regadaient avec surprise. Et il fallait que ce soit lui. Mais elle fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Pourtant elle aurait voulu. Lui dire... quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Juste pour se rassurer. Elle avait besoin d'être rassurer. Même s'il elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Mais les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge.

C'est alors que James se baissa pour être à sa hauteur.

" Tu ne t'es pas fait mal."

" Non ça va. Mais fais attention la prochaine fois." dit-elle sur un ton qu'elle n'aurait pas voulut aussi froid.

" Désolé." lui dit-il avec un sourire.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Il ne lui avait rien dit depuis deux jours, chose extrêmemnt rare chez lui, et maintenant, sans raison apparente il lui parlait à nouveau et il n'avait toujours pas sorti l'habituel "Evans, tu me plait. Tu veux sortir avec moi ?" Que cétait-il passé pour que, depuis quelques jours, James Potter se montre si sincère avec elle et mette de côté son précieux sourire ravageur ?

Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment sans rien dire, sans même se regarder. James regardait le sol à sa gauche comme s'il était devenu soudain très atrayant et Lily observait le mur à sa gauche à elle. Au bout de quelques minutes cependant le Gryffondor prit la parole. Ou du moins, il ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole mais un nouveau bruit de course non loin l'en empêcha. Rusard, soufflant comme un boeuf, se rapprochait de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Avant que Lily ait le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, James l'attrapa par la main et la tira rapidement mais doucement dans le couloir, l'amenant elle ne savait trop où. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'il l'amenait le plus loin possible de Rusard. Ils remontèrent ainsi plusieurs couloirs avant que le Gryffondor ne s'arrête tout à coup devant un pan de mur que Lily reconnut comme étant l'entrée de la Salle sur Demande. Une porte apparut bientôt et, sans qu'elle ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il la poussa à l'intérieur et se précipita à sa suite.

Il faisait noir et ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Lily aurait presque pu croire qu'il l'avait fait exprès si elle ne savait pas déjà que dans ce genre de situation on cherchait seulement un endroit où se caher et peu importe la place qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Malgré ça, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer une pique.

" T'aurais pas pu demander encore plus étroit, Potter ?!" grogna-t-elle tout bas.

" Pourquoi ? Tu trouves pas la situation excitante ?" dit-il en plaisantant.

Ces paroles lui arrachèrent un frisson: collés l'un à l'autre de cette façon, le souffle du jeune homme avait caressé son visage.

" Oh si, même très romantique." dit-elle sarcastique, plus pour se donner le change qu'autre chose.

Elle voulait sortir de là. Ils étaient trop près pour son propre bien.

" De quoi tu te plaints alors ?"

De nouveau, ces mots la firent frissonner. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de parler ?

" Mais de rien, bien entendu. La situation est excitante et romantique, que demander de plus ?"

" Une déclaration d'amour ?"

Peut-être que si elle cessait de lui lancer des piques, il ne se sentirait pas obliger de répondre non plus. Et encore moins d'amener la conversation sur un terrain dangereux. Aussi, ne répondit-elle pas. Mais cela ne sembla pas plaire au jeune homme.

" Tu ne dis rien ? Pourtant, c'est ton tour, je t'ai déjà fait la mienne."

" Tu ne m'as fait aucune déclaration d'amour, Potter. Tu es juste fichu de me dire que tu veux sortir avec moi, rien de plus. C'est pas de l'amour ça."

Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle réplique ?

" Tu veux que je te les dise ?"

" Dire quoi ?"

" Ces mots d'amour dont tu parles. De toute façon, même si je te les disais, tu ne me croirai pas. Et puis, moi même je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour ou pas. Ce que je sais, c'est que je veux te connaître et rester avec toi."

Elle déglutit. Il fallait changer de conversation. ca devenait vitale.

" Potter, je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de parler de ça."

" C'est jamais le moment avec toi, Evans. Mais un jour ou l'autre, il faut savoir affronter ses peurs."

" Qui t'as dit que j'avais peur de t'affronter ?"

" Rose. Elle l'a sous-entendu de nombreuses fois au cours de la semaine. Elle a dit plein de choses bizarre à ton sujet qui m'ont encore plus fait réfléchir."

Elle resta interdite quelques secondes. Vraiment Emilie avait un véritable don de manipulation. Elle savait toujours quoi faire et quoi dire pour que les gens se posent les bonnes questions. Elle allait la zigouiller, meilleure amie ou pas.

" Tu te fais des films, Potter. Emilie n'a jamais essayé de te passer le moindre message." tenta-t-elle tout de même.

Il souffla d'agacement.

" Tu es d'une mauvaise foi à toute épreuve. Ou alors, c'est que t'as vraiment besoin de lunettes."

Elle le fusilla du regard, mais dans le noir ce ne fut très guère trés concluant dans la mesure où il lui était totalement impossible de la voir. Il ne pouvait que voir sa silhouette.

" Mais tu m'épargnerais bien du travail inutile si tu m'avouais toute la vérité maintenant."

" Quelle vérité ?" demanda-t-elle, pas vraiment sûre de vouloir connaître la réponse.

" Que tu ressens effectivement quelque chose pour moi. Et tu pourrais également en profiter pour m'expliquer pour quelles raisons c'est si difficile de l'admettre."

Son coeur manqua un battement. Etait-elle donc si transparente ? Pourtant, elle agissait comme s'il l'insupportait. Et ce n'était pas bien difficile puisque la majeure partie du temps c'était le cas.

" Potter, une bonne fois pour toute, je ne ressens rien pour toi. Quand est-ce que tu vas te mettre ça dans le crâne ?"

" Mais je te plais. Et ça, c'est innéluctable, trés chère."

Elle leva les yeux au ciel: ce qu'il pouvait être exaspérant.

" Tout de suite les grands mots. Est-ce que tu sais au moins ce que ça..."

Mais elle ne put terminer sa phrase. Ayant entendu les pas du concierge non loin, le Gruffondor s'était brusquement collé à elle et avait posé sa main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire. Cette fois, son coeur s'affolla. Il était trop près: elle sentait chaque parcelle de son corps contre elle, ses cheveux caresser son visage, son souffle s'égarer dans son cou.

A nouveau, un frisson lui échappa et elle ferma les yeux pour se calmer. Mais c'était sans conter le souffle chaud du rouge et or qui sussura à son oreille:

" C'est moi qui te mets dans cet état ? Viens me dire après que tu ne ressens rien pour moi."

Encore un frisson, il fallait vraiment qu'elle se calme. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire quand le garçon que vous aimez se tient si près de vous, vous chuchotte à l'oreille et vous dépose un baiser sur la joue. Lily était prisonnière, elle ne pouvait ni rien dire ni rien faire. Elle se sentait perdue. Elle aurait voulut le repousser mais elle ne pouvait pas, ses barrières s'effondraient une à une alors qu'à nouveau il déposait ses lèvres sur sa joue. Puis une troisième fois, et une quatrième, se rapprochant dangereusement de sa bouche. Et lorsqu'il retira sa main, elle sut ce qui allait se passer mais elle ne put l'en empêcehr. Au fond d'elle, elle en avait même envie. Et elle n'avait plus aucun rempart pour se protéger, tous ceux qu'elle possédait s'était déjà écroulés sous ses assauts répétés.

Aussi, quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, elle poussa un soupir de désespoir qui fit quelque peu sourire le jeune homme. Mais elle ne le remarqua même pas car, tandis que leurs langues entamaient une danse intense et se découvraient, il avait posé sa main dans ses cheveux qu'il caressa avec une douceur infinie et presque amoureuse.

Elle se sentait bien là, dans ses bras, contre lui. Il n'y avait plus de guerre ni de Mangemorts derrière elle. Même la menace que représentait Voldemort avait disparu. Plus rien n'existait. Il n'y avait plus que James. James qui était en train de l'amener dans un autre monde, un monde où Voldemort n'existait pas, un monde où la mort n'était plus, un monde où il n'y avait plus qu'eux et le baiser qu'ils étaient en train d'échanger.

Mais comme toute chose, le baiser prit fin, la laissant encore plus perdue qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle se sentait étrange, incapable de réagir. Et quand James accolla son front contre le sien, elle ne dit rien. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Parce qu'elle avait compris. Elle avait comprit... quoi qu'elle fasse... elle était... prisonnière... Après ça...

Le carillon de l'école sonna quelque part dans le château.

Après ça, elle comprenait enfin que...

Douze coups qui marquaient le début d'un nouveau jour.

Jamais plus...

James déposa un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres.

" Bon anniversaire, Lily." souffla-t-il.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il sortit du placard, la laissant seule. Une larme coula sur sa joue.

Jamais plus rien ne serait comme avant.

Il était 00h02 en cette nuit du 8 Septembre, et Lily Evans pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

_**Fin du chapitre 20.**_

Un énorme pardon pour le retard monstre que ce chapitre a mis avant d'arriver. C'est entièrement ma faute. Depuis que j'ai commencé la fac, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour moi. De plus, j'ai passé mes vacances de Toussaint et de Noël à travailler, j'ai déménager au mois de janvier alors que j'étais en pleine periode d'examens, et je me suis choppée une grosse grippe dans le même temps. Les seuls moment où j'ai vraiment le temps d'écrire c'est pendant les vacances. J'ai écrit la deuxième moitié de ce chapitre pendant les vacances de février, pendant lesquelle je n'ai pas travailler (heureusement d'ailleurs, j'avais vraiment besoin de repos). La première a été écrit entre le mois d'août et le mois de janvier. Je m'excuse vraiment du retard, je ne sais pas quand arrivera la suite. Quand j'aurais un peu plus de temps, sûrement. C'est à dire au plus tôt fin mai. Mais je ne vous garantie rien.

Un énorme bisou à vous tous quand même et un énorme merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewer et sont venus au nouvelles. Sans quoi, je ne crois pas que vous auriez pu avoir ce chapitre aujourd'hui.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimers: La plupart des personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont l' oeuvre de Joanne comme tout le monde le sait. Je lui ai pourtant jeté un Imperium mais elle est immunisée. C' est pas juste! Snifsnif...Pour continuer sur les disclaimers, seuls les personnages tels que Emilie ou encore Cassandre (deux persos à venir ) sont le fruit de mon imagination débordante.

Résumé: Lily Evans est orpheline depuis quelques mois maintenant, et se voit dans l'obligation de quitter l'institut Salem pour se rendre au collège Poudlard et y commencer sa 5eme année. Cependant, la vie n'y sera guerre facile entre les coups bas des Maraudeurs, des rêves plus qu'étranges et agaçants, et un mage noir bien décidé à s'emparer d'elle.

Note: Cette fic se déroulera sur la 5, 6 et dernière année de Lily et des Maraudeurs.

Je tiens à vous remercier pour tous vos encouragements, je tiens à vous dire que sans eux ce chapitre ne serait n'aurait certainement pas pointé le bout de son nez aujourd'hui. Alors merci beaucoup et un énorme bisous à vous qui me lisez et m'encouragez régulièrement.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à vos reviews mais sachez que je les ai lues et qu'elles m'ont vraiment fait plaisir. Et comme je viens de vos le dire, c'est grâce à elles que j'ai réussi à finir ce chapitre. Encore un énorme bisous à vous tous.

_**Chapitre 21**_

Assise sur une chaise dans le bureau de Dubledore, Lily caressait machinalement Fumseck qui était venu se poser sur ses genoux. Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, le professeur McGonagall lui avait fait savoir que le vieux sorcier l'avait faite demander à son bureau. Cependant, arrivée sur place, elle avait constaté que Dumbledore n'était pas là et c'est pourquoi elle se retrouvait seule dans la pièce avec pour seule compagnie celle du phoenix qui lui mordillait affectueusement les doigts. Mais le directeur ne fut pas long à pointer le bout de son nez. Alors qu'elle lâchait un long baillement dut à l'épuisement, ce dernier pénétra dans la pièce.

" Veuillez m'excusez, Miss Evans, j'ai eu un petit contre temps. Une histoire de toilettes explosives dans le couloir des Enchantements. Certains plaisantins ont trouvé judicieux de jeter un sort régurgitant sur les cabinets."

Disant cela, il alla prendre place derrière le bureau tandis que Lily levait les yeux au ciel.

" De vrais gamins ! Ils n'iront pas bien loin avec leurs jeux puerils. Vous devriez être plus sévère avec eux, professeur."

" Mais de qui parlez-vous, Miss ?" demanda ledit professeur avec une innocence feinte.

" Comme si vous ne le saviez pas. Je veux parler d'un groupe composé de quatre garçons scolarisés à Gryffondor dont l'un est miope comme une taupe, un autre est complètement idiot et le troisième pourrait être intelligent si seulement il ne trainait avec ces deux là. Quant au dernier, n'en parlons pas."

" Si je ne me trompe, vous étiez exactement pareils avec Miss Rose il y a quelques années."

" Comme vous l'avez dit, c'était il y a quelques années. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées depuis et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'être irréfléchies."

" Mais s'amuser un peu n'a jamais tué personne, Miss Evans."

" Dans notre cas, si. Si nous nous permettons autant d'infanteries, énormément de gens le paieront."

Elle étouffa un nouveau baillement qu'elle ne put retenir alors que Dumbledore l'observait sérieusement par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

" Excusez-moi."

" Il n'y a pas de mal, Miss Evans. Et c'est justement pour cette raison que je vous ai faite appeler."

Elle ne dit rien, bien qu'au fond d'elle elle s'en doutait un peu. Ca devait bien arriver un jour ou l'autre.

" D'après les dires des professeurs, vous vous endormez régulièrement en classe ces derniers temps."

Ce n'était pas un reproche, juste un fait qu'il lui faisait remarquer. Et il voulait une explication, non pas parce qu'il était en colère mais plutôt parce qu'il s'inquiétait. Mais que voulait-il qu'elle lui dise ? Depuis prés d'un mois maintenant, Lily passait son temps à travailler et à s'entraîner. Quand elle n'était pas à la bibliothèque pour faire ses devoirs ou lire n'importe quelle reliure trouvée, elle était installée sur son lit dans le dortoir, l'esprit vidé de toute pensée. En fait, depuis un mois, elle faisait tout son possible pour s'occuper l'esprit et penser à autre chose qu'à ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir là dans le placard. Et depuis ce même jour, elle faisait tout pour éviter le responsable de ses tourments. D'ailleurs, ce dernier avait dû le remarquer car il n'avait jamais cherché à lui parler. Il ne l'évitait pas. Il ne l'ignorait pas non plus. Elle s'en chargeait très bien toute seule. Non, il respectait juste son choix et la laissait tranquille.

Soutenant le regard du vieux sorcier, elle répondit:

" Tout va bien professeur, je suis juste un peu fatiguée en ce moment. Mais rassurez-vous, ça ne se reproduira plus."

Dumbledore ne dit rien, continuant à l'observer avec son regard sérieux, cherchant à la sonder. Puis, finallement, il reprit la parole:

" Et si tu me disais plutôt pourquoi tu passes ton temps à la bibliothèque, Lily ?"

Elle grimaça intèrieurement à l'emploie de son prénom. Cela ne pouvait dire qu'une chose: Dumbledore prenait cette discussion très au sérieux.

" Je t'ai observée au cours des dernières semaines et j'ai pu constater que tu t'impliquais vraiment dans ton travail scolaire, sans parler de tes entraînements. En fait, tu travailles jusqu'à t'épuiser physiquement, au point de ne plus avoir la force de suivre en cours. Et je pense, ou plutôt je suis certain, que cela a un rapport avec Mr Potter. Après tout, tu passes ton temps à l'éviter depuis plusieurs semaines également. Et étrangement, les dates concordent."

Lily soupira.

" Vous êtes trop intelligent pour votre bien, professeur."

" Tu penses ? Je ne suis pas plus intelligent qu'un autre, pourtant. Je dirais plutôt que je suis attentif au moindre détail." dit-il en souriant.

Cependant, elle n'y répondit pas. A la place de cela, elle se leva, obligeant ainsi Fumseck à retourner sur son perchoir.

" Même si ça a un rapport avec Potter, cela me regarde. Pour ce qui est des cours, je peux vous assurer que ça ne se reproduira pas."

" Il est plus dur de fuir ses sentiments que ses responsabilités, Lily."

A nouveau, un silence s'installa entre eux, un silence pendant lequel ils se regardèrent fixement sans bouger. Puis:

" Bonne nuit, professeur."

Et sans se retourner, elle franchit la porte du bureau pour se retrouver dans l'escalier en colimaçon qui entreprit de la déposer dans le couloir du 5ème étage. Sur place, elle bailla une nouvelle fois tout en jetant un regard à sa montre. Il était 18 heures passées. D'un pas lent, elle prit alors la direction des cachots

Mais bientôt, alors qu'elle traversait le couloir d'histoire de la Magie, elle entendit une série de rires plus loin devant elle et elle se raidit en reconnaissant les personnes à qui ils appartenaient. Elle avait tout fait pour l'éviter au cours du mois écoulé, et elle se faisait coincer maintenant ? C'était vraiment trop bête.

Piégée, elle recula de quelques pas avant de remarquer un petit renfoncement dans le mur de gauche. Là, ils ne la verraient certainement pas. C'était lâche, mais tout plutôt que de devoir l'affronter. Elle ne se sentait pas prête, pas encore. C'est pourquoi elle se précipita dans sa cachette improvisée.

" La tête que tirait Flatterman était à mettre dans les annales. J'aurais eu un appareil photo sous la main, je ne me serais pas gêné."

" Et celle de Rusard ! J'ai bien cru qu'il allait exploser aussi tant il était rouge de colère."

" Et Dumbledore qui se fendait la poire dans son dos."

Lily leva les yeux au ciel. Que ça fasse rire ces deux abrutis, elle voulait bien. Mais si Dumbledore s'y mettait, où allait le monde ? Ou plutôt, où allait le collège Poudlard ?

" N'empêche que les toilettes du 1er étage seront inutilisables pendant un moment."

" Oh Lunard, ne fait pas ton rabat-joie. Ca t'a bien fait rire aussi."

" Je n'ai pas dit le contraire."

Lily coupa sa respiration de peur qu'ils ne l'entendent au moment où ils passèrent devant elles sans la voir. Son regard se posa l'espace de quelques secondes sur James qui riait aux éclats, portant sa tenue de Quidditch et son balais sur l'épaule. Ils devaient sûrement se rendre au stade pour un entraînement. Ils sortirent rapidement de son champs de vision et elle se permit un soupir de soulagement alors qu'ils s'éloignaient. Une chance pour elle que ce renfoncement se soit trouvé là.

Mais elle ne devait pas avoir tant de chance que ça en fait car un ricanement retentit soudain au dessus de sa tête et alors qu'elle levait les yeux...

SPLATCH !!!

Elle se raidit immédiatement tandis que le rire grossier et excité de Peeves se faisait entendre et que le seau, vide de l'eau qu'il contenait quelques secondes auparavant, tombait dans un bruit sourd à ses côtés. L'eau dégoulinant le long de ses cheveux, elle serra les poings. Au dessus de sa tête, Peeves s'était mis à faire des cabrioles en hurlant à tue-tête.

" Evans, t'es mouillée. Je t'ai eue et t'as rien vu ! Mwahahahahaha !!! Evans, t'es mouillée. Je t'ai eue et t'as rien vu ! Evans, t'es mouillée. Je t'ai eue et t'as rien vu !"

Elle allait tuer cet esprit frappeur.

" Evans, t'es mouillée. Je t'ai eue et t'as rien vu ! Evans, t'es mouillée. Je t'ai eue et t'as rien vu !"

Et caquettant comme une poule, il prit la fuite dans le couloir. Furieuse, la rouquine sortit de sa cachette, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

" Reviens ici, esprit de mes deux ! Je te jure que je vais te tordre le cou."

" Evans ?"

Pour la seconde fois en l'espace de quelques secondes, la Serpentard se raidit. Pourquoi étaient-ils toujours là ? Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas partis ? Un rire semblable à un aboiement de chien se fit entendre et elle comprit que Black se foutait royalement d'elle. _Petit con arrogant !_ Puis, elle eut une idée. Focalisant toute son attention sur le rouge et or, elle pensa très fort.

L'instant d'après, le Gryffondor poussait un cri de douleur qui fit vite suivit par les rires étouffés de Potter, Lupin et Pettigrow. Lily se permit un sourire mauvais tandis que Black se plaignait en machonnant sa langue qu'il venait de se mordre. Elle amorça alors un mouvement pour partir mais cela sembla rappeler sa présence à l'attrapeur Gryffondor.

" Evans, je..."

" Dégage Potter !"

Le ton était froid et sans appel et Lily elle-même sentit un point lui tirailler la poitrine alors qu'elle lâchait ces mots. James ne termina pas sa phrase et elle ne sut donc pas ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Elle partit sous les cris outrés de Sirius qui hurlait qu'elle n'était pas obligée de se montrer si froide.

Elle partit sans se retourner. Pas une seule fois elle n'avait vu son visage mais elle se le refusait. Car si elle faisait face, elle perdrait pied.

---

" Lily, réveille-toi !"

L'appelée papillonna des yeux avant de recevoir un violent coup dans les côtes. Totalement réveillée, la rouquine poussa un cri de douleur qui se répercuta dans la salle de classe, s'attirant ainsi les regards de tous.

" Il y a un problème, Miss Evans ?"

Ladite Evans releva la tête à ces mots et posa les yeux sur son professeur de Métamorphose. A ses côtés, Emilie faisait l'innocente, feintant l'étonnement quant au cri qu'elle avait poussé.

" Non professeur, tout va bien." s'excusa-t-elle tout en maudissant intérieurement sa meilleure amie.

La sorcière la sonda un instant, la suspectant à raison de s'être à nouveau endormie.

" Bien, alors reprenons. Mais suivez bien le cours Miss Evans, car nous passerons à la pratique au cours suivant."

Puis elle repartit dans ses explications. Furieuse, Lily se tourna vers la jeune Rose et lui lança un regard meurtrier.

" Tu peux me regarder comme ça Lils, ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid."

" Pourquoi tu m'as réveillée ?"

" Pour deux raisons: la première c'est que si tu es en cours c'est pour bosser et pas pour dormir, la seconde c'est que tu as promis à Dumbledore hier de ne plus t'endormir en cours, et la troisième c'est que au lieu de t'acharner à la tâche tous les jours tu devrais dormir la nuit; ainsi tu n'aurais plus à rattraper tes heures de sommeil durant les cours. Donc, en fait, ça fait trois raisons. Mais peut-être que je pourrais me montrer plus clémente si seulement tu voulais bien me dire ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et Potter pour que tu l'évites au point de te tuer à la tâche."

" Je n'ai rien à dire. De toute façon, tu ne seras pas d'accord avec mon point de vue et la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin c'est que tu m'enfonces."

" Donc tu admets que ta réaction est excessive."

" Je n'ai jamais dit ça."

Emilie soupira.

" Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais une chose est certaine: c'est qu'en plus de te faire du mal, tu lui en fais à lui aussi. Il ne le montre pas, il est bien trop fier, mais il est fatigué. Il en a marre d'attendre. Et crois moi, il n'y a pas beaucoup de garçons qui apprécieraient d'être traités comme tu le traites."

Tout en l'écoutant, Lily posa les yeux sur le Maraudeur qui faisait l'idiot avec Black deux rangées plus haut sur sa gauche. Elle n'était pas encore prête. Elle savait qu'un jour elle se tournerait vers lui. Elle l'avait compris un mois plus tôt, elle était irrémédiablement attirée par lui. Mais pas maintenant, il devait attendre encore un peu. Juste le temps qu'elle règle certaines choses.

Se sentant probablement observé, James tourna la tête vers elle et leurs regards se croisèrent. Très vite, le brun fronça les sourcils, se demandant sûrement pourquoi elle le regardait alors que depuis un mois elle l'ignorait royalement.

" J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps. Tout ce que je lui demande c'est d'attendre un peu."

" Ca fait plus d'un an qu'il attend, Lils." souffla la blonde, exaspérée.

Lily voulut répondre mais un regard meurtrier posé sur elle l'en empêcha et elle n'eut guère de mal à identifier la personne à qui il appartenait. A côté de James, Sirius semblait très énervé à son encontre.

" Black n'a pas l'air de t'aimer beaucoup. Et sincèrement, je me demande bien pourquoi." dit Emilie, l'air de rien.

Elle préféra ne rien répondre et se concentra sur le cours. La réaction de Black était naturelle. Après tout, ne considérait-il pas James comme son propre frère ?

---

Un instant, Lily pensa avoir mal entendu mais quand elle entendit clairement Black s'insurger, elle comprit que ce n'était pas le cas et que Slughorn venait bel et bien de les mettre en binôme tous les deux. Et cette idée ne l'enchantait guère si l'on en jugeait le regard mauvais que le Maraudeur lui lança à cette annonce. D'autant plus que ce dernier s'était montré tout sauf agréable avec elle au cours des derniers jours.

" Je veux changer ! dit-il soudain, faisant ricaner Emilie. Je refuse de faire équipe avec cette fille !"

" Mr Black, voyons ! tenta de le calmer l'enseignant. Un peu de bonne volonté. D'autant plus que Miss Evans est une excellente élève dans ma matière."

" Rien à foutre ! Je ne travaillerai pas avec Evans, plutôt crever. Je vous assure qu'il va y avoir un meurtre si vous me mettez à côté de cette fille. Je ne pourrais pas me retenir."

" Bien sûr que si. Et dites vous que c'est l'occasion d'enterrer la hâche de guerre."

" Enterrer quoi ?" s'exclamèrent certains élèves.

Le professeur de Potions sourit.

" La hâche de guerre. C'est une expression Moldue qui signifie faire la paix."

" Je me fiche de ce que ça veut dire, râla le Gryffondor. Et je refuse de faire la paix avec elle."

Agacée par un tel comportement, Lily finit par souffler.

" Ca suffit, Black ! Tu veux bien arrêter de faire ton gamin ? Je n'ai pas plus que toi envie qu'on fasse équipe tous les deux mais là t'es en train de faire perdre du temps à tout le monde. Et on ne te l'a peut-être jamais dit mais il faut savoir faire des concessions dans la vie."

A ces mots, le Gryffondor la fusilla du regard et Lily dut admettre que si elle n'avait eu aucune fierté, et si elle avait été facile à impressioner, elle serait déjà aller se terrer loin de la folie meurtrière qui brillait dans ses yeux.

" Voilà qui est bien parlé, Miss Evans." s'exclama Slughorn.

Cependant, si elle avait eu le choix, Lily aurait tout fait pour éviter de se retrouver avec Black. Et si elle avait su ce qui l'attendait durant ce cours, jamais elle n'aurait accepté. Même se retrouver avec James eut été mieux.

Obéissant donc aux ordres de leur enseignant, chaque binôme se forma. Et tandis que Emilie allait prendre place aux côtés de l'étudiant qui lui avait été assigné, Lily, elle, attendit l'arrivée de Black qui avait finit par céder à la demande du professeur. Et lorsque ce dernier arriva à sa hauteur, la première remarque tomba.

" Ne prends surtout pas la peine de te déplacer, Evans !"

L'ignorant, Lily sortit son livre de potions de son sac tandis que le jeune homme s'installait.

" Quoi que, à bien y réfléchir, plus tu es loin de James mieux c'est."

Il cherchait à la provoquer, c'était certain. Ca avait été comme ça au cours des derniers jours, ça n'allait pas s'arrêter maintenant. A nouveau, elle l'ignora et consulta la liste des ingrédients de la potion du jour.

" De toute façon, c'est..."

" Je reviens, le coupa-t-elle sans même lui accorder un regard. Je vais chercher les ingrédients qu'il nous manque. Pour le moment, tu n'as qu'à te montrer utile et laver les flacons et ustenssiles."

Pris au dépourvu, il ne put répliquer quoi que se soit et Lily en profita pour faire selon ses dires. Le cours venait à peine de commencer et elle appréhendait déjà la suite. Black semblait vouloir régler ses comptes avec elle durant ses deux heures de cours et elle devait admettre que ce n'était pas pour lui plaire.

" Bonne chance, Lils." entendit-elle murmurer à ses côtés alors qu'elle s'approchait de l'étagère à ingrédients.

Elle se tourna vers Emilie, l'air interrogateur.

" J'ai comme l'impression que tu vas en avoir besoin."

Se disant, la blonde saisit les ingrédients dont elle avait besoin et retourna à sa place. Lily la regarda faire sans bouger, sachant qu'elle avait parfaitement raison. Elle allait devoir tenir le coup pendant deux heures. Deux heures durant lesquelles Black ferait tout pour la faire sortir de ses gonds.

Soupirant, elle saisit ce dont elle avait besoin et fit demi-tour afin de retourner à sa place. Mais elle s'arrêta de justesse avant d'entrer en colision avec quelqu'un. Un quelqu'un qui portait, bien entendu, le nom de James Potter. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard surpris avant de se pousser pour la laisser passer. Elle le gratifia à peine d'un merci et amorça un pas pour retourner à sa place mais la voix du jeune homme l'en empêcha.

" Il est en colère, Evans. Alors ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il dit."

Surprise, elle s'arrêta et lui jeta un regard. Mais ce dernier joua la carte de l'indifférence et retourna prendre place à sa table. Elle resta là quelques instants, se rappelant des paroles de sa meilleure amie quelques instants plus tôt. Puis, elle leva la tête pour regarder Black qui, de là où il était, la fusillait du regard. Soupirant, elle s'avança dans sa direction.

" Bon courage, Lily." se dit-elle à elle-même pour se donner du courage.

Et elle en eut grandement besoin. Car comme elle l'avait prévu, Black passa les deux heures qui suivirent à la provoquer et à l'insulter et, à chaque fois, elle se devait d'ignorer ses propos. Elle devait admettre que c'était loin d'être facile. En effet, Black semblait avoir pris son comportement envers Potter comme un affront personnel. Considérant le brun comme son propre frère, il était tout à fait normal qu'il agisse de la sorte mais Lily était sur le point de craquer. Se faire insulter et reprocher tout un tas de chose pendant deux heures, c'était fatiguant à la longue. Et la rouquine devait sans cesse se lancer des petits mots d'auto-perssuasion afin d'éviter de perdre son sang froid et de partir dans une colère froide.

Aussi, lorsque Slughorn annonça la fin du cours, elle se permit un soupir de soulagement car elle était à deux doigts de s'énerver défiitivement contre son condisciple au moment où l'heure de la libération fut annoncée. Saisissant l'occasion, elle saisit une fiole qu'elle remplit d'une dose de la potion qu'ils venaient de préparer et s'empressa de l'apporter à l'enseignant tandis que Black lui lançait une énième remarque dont elle n'entendit que la moitié.

Cependant, alors qu'elle remettait sa potion à Slughorn -sa potion car, mis à part l'insulter à tout bout de champs, Black n'avait rien fait pour l'aider- ce dernier lui demanda de rester quelques minutes car il devait s'entretenir avec elle. D'abord surprise, elle fit signe à Emilie de ne pas l'attendre et attendit patiemment que tous les autres étudiants aient remis leur travail de groupe à l'enseignant et soient sortis de la pièce. Une fois cela fait, Slughorn n'y alla pas par quatre chemins.

" Miss Evans, je vous ai attendue l'autre jour mais vous n'êtes jamais venue."

Lily cligna des yeux, ne comprenant où le professeur voulait en venir. Mais celui-ci continuait déjà sans même prêter attention à sa réaction.

" J'ai essayé de vous en parler plus tôt mais vous filez toujours à toute vitesse à la fin du cours. Pourtant, tous les autres étudiants sont venus alors je me demandais pour quelles raisons vous ne nous avez pas fait don de votre présence. Vous ne vous seriez pas ennuyée, je peux vous l'assurer. Mr Rogue ne vous l'a-t-il pas dit ?"

Plus il parlait et plus Lily se sentait perdue. Elle avait eu l'esprit occupé par tellement de choses au cours du dernier mois qu'elle avait visiblement omis un détail. Voyant que Slughorn attendait une réponse, elle se décida à parler.

" Excusez-moi professeur mais j'ai été pas mal occupée ces derniers temps et j'ai eu également certains problèmes à résoudre. Aussi, je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parlez."

Elle avait dit ceci sur un ton d'excuse mais à peine eut-elle terminé que Slughorn eut un air choqué.

" Mais la réunion, Miss Evans. La réunion à laquelle je vous avais conviée le mois dernier. Souvenez-vous, c'était le 16 Septembre à 20 heures dans mon bureau personnel."

Et là, Lily se souvint. Slughorn l'avait retenue avec Rogue et une élève de Gryffondor à la fin du tout premier cours de potions de l'année pour la convier à une soirée qu'il organisait avec quelques 'qualifiés', comme il les avaient appelés. Mais avec toutes les choses qu'elle avait eu à régler entre temps, elle avait complètement oublié de s'y rendre.

" Je suis désolée professeur, ça m'était complètement sortit de l'esprit."

L'enseignant eut un air attristé avant de sourire joyeusement.

" Ca ne fait rien Miss Evans, je sais que vous avez beaucoup à faire. D'autant plus que les ASPICs approchent à grand pas."

" Les ASPICs ? s'enquit-elle aussitôt, les sourcils froncés. Mais ce n'est pas avant l'année prochaine."

" Il est vrai mais le temps passe extrêmement vite, Miss Evans."

Lily ne répondit rien mais n'en pensait pour autant pas moins. Slughorn avait un grain.

" Bien, je vous libère donc Miss. Mais j'espère que vous serez présente à la prochaine réunion, d'accord ? Je vous tiendrai au courrant quant à la date à laquelle elle se tiendra."

Elle acquiessa puis, sans demander son reste, fila de la salle. Emilie l'attendait juste devant et Lily sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas à la mine qu'elle affichait.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" s'enquit-elle aussitôt.

" A ton avis ?"

La Serpentard fronça les sourcils tant le ton de sa meilleure amie était agacé.

" Si c'est au sujet de Slughorn, il voulait..."

" Ca n'a rien à voir Lily, et tu le sais parfaitement."

Cette fois, le ton était polaire alors que la blonde prenait la direction du hall d'entrée. Lily la rejoignit mais non sans mal tant Emilie marchait vite, signe de son énervement.

" Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?"

" Si tu ne le sais pas, c'est que tu es vraiment plus idiote que je ne le pensais."

" Ne m'insulte pas, ok ? s'emporta soudain la rousse. Je viens de passer deux heures à me faire insulter de tous les noms alors y en a marre maintenant."

" Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne l'avais pas cherché."

Franchement énervée cette fois, Lily attrapa Emilie par le bras et l'obligea à lui faire face.

" Je peux savoir ce que ça veut dire ?"

" Ca veut dire que qui sème le vent récolte la tempête. Je t'avais prévenu que ça te pendait au nez."

Les deux amies se faisaient face et se fusillaient du regard, ignorant qu'elles se trouvaient à présent dans le hall d'entrée et que bon nombre d'élèves assistaient à leur dispute.

" Eh bien excuse-moi, tu vas certainement me trouver encore plus idiote car je ne vois pas du tout où tu veux en venir !"

" Tu sais parfaiement où je veux en venir Lily, et il est bien là le problème. Tu ne veux pas voir la vérité en face et tu préfères fuir. Tu fuis la vérité, tu fuis tes sentiments et par dessus tout tu fuis Potter."

" Et bientôt tu vas me dire que je fuis mes responsabilités aussi ?!"

" Oh ça non, tu es loin de les fuir puisque tu vas jusqu'à te noyer dedans au point d'en passer des nuits blanches."

" Ce que je fais de mes nuits ne te regarde pas !"

" Tu as raison, tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie. Alors ne viens pas te plaindre à moi après."

" Et quand est-ce que je me suis plainte, hein ? Tu peux me le dire ? Tu m'as agressée dès que je suis sortie de la salle de classe."

" Et avec raison ! J'en ai plus que marre de ton comportement."

" Eh bien, si je te fais tant chier que ça, tu n'as qu'à pas trainer avec moi. Personne ne t'y oblige à ce que je sache."

" Ca n'a rien à voir et tu le sais ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu devrais arrêter de vivre dans le passé et penser à l'avenir. Que tu sois coupable ou non de ce qu'il s'est passé ne le fera pas revenir."

Lily serra les poings à cette dernière phrase et lança un regard haineux à la Gryffondor. Car elle avait visé juste et venait de toucher le point sensible. Et bien que sachant cela, Emilie n'en démordait pas. Il était plus que temps que Lily enterre ses fantômes. C'est pourquoi elle rajouta:

" Parce que si tu réagis de cette manière avec Potter c'est à cause de lui, n'est-ce pas ?"

Mais Lily ne répondit pas. Autour d'elles les regards se faisaient curieux, tentant de comprendre de quoi il retournait. Mais Lily n'en avait cure. Peu importait que la moitié du collège venait d'assister à cette dispute et peu importait que les Maraudeurs étaient présents et que, par conséquent, James comprenait qu'il en était l'un des principaux concernés. Tout ce qui comptait c'était que Lily avait mal et qu'elle était déçue. Déçue que Emilie ne puisse pas comprendre son état d'esprit. Mais elle ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder sa meilleure amie qui commençait à comprendre qu'elle était allée trop loin.

" Ecoute Lily, ce que je veux dire c'est..."

" J'ai parfaitement compris ce que tu voulais dire."

Un silence s'installa entre les deux amies durant lequel elles ne se quittèrent pas des yeux. Cependant, il était tout à fait impossible d'y lire leurs émotions. Le silence s'éternisait quand, brusquement, une voix retentit non loin.

" Eh bien, que se passe-t-il ici ? Ne trainez pas comme ça en plein milieu du chemin jeunes gens et dépêchez-vous d'allez manger !"

Mais comme personne ne réagit à la demande du professeur de Métamorphose, cette dernière fronça les sourcils et s'avança dans la foule pour voir ce qu'y attisait tant leur curiosité. Avisant les deux jeunes femmes, elle se décida à les interroger.

" Miss Evans, Miss Rose, que se passe-t-il ?"

Elle ne reçut tout d'abord aucune réponse mais bien vite, Lily rompit le contact visuel avec la rouge et or et prit la direction des cachots tout en répondant à la question de la directrice adjointe.

" Il n'y a rien professeur, dit-elle. Du moins, plus rien qui ne vaille la peine d'être dit."

Elle manqua l'air interloqué de l'enseignante qui jeta un coup d'oeil à Emilie.

" Oui, dit celle-ci. Tout a été dit."

Et elle s'extirpa du cercle qu'avaient formé les curieux pour prendre le chemin de la tour de Gryffondor. Aucune des deux n'avait l'intention d'aller manger. L'absés venait d'être crevé et il n'y avait plus rien à dire.

---

Lorsque Lily pénétra dans la Grande Salle ce soir là, la rumeur des conversations cessa aussitôt et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Sa dispute avec Emilie en fin de matiné semblait avoir fait le tour du collège et, considérant leur amitié qui paraissait jusque là invincible, elle était le centre de toutes les attentions. Préférant jouer la carte de l'indifférence, comme à son habitude, elle alla s'asseoir à la table des verts et argents. Et alors qu'elle se faisait, les élèves retournèrent à leurs dialogues.

Mais bientôt, ce fut au tour d'Emilie de faire son entrée et comme il fallait s'y attendre, une nouvelle fois, tous les élèves présents se turent et observèrent la nouvelles venue. Seule Lily ne réagit pas, continuant de manger, agissant comme si de rien n'était. De son côté, Emilie fit de même et alla prendre place à sa table, sans jeter un simple coup d'oeil à la rousse. Puis, une fois assise, elle remplit son assiette de mets divers et commença son repas.

" C'est morne comme ambiance, dit alors Rogue à côté d'elle. J'espère que tu es consciente que vous en êtes responables avec Rose."

Elle ne répondit pas à son camarade qui comprit qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur et retourna donc à ses pommes de terre. Mais si lui avait compris qu'elle voulait qu'on la laisse tranquille, ce ne fut pas le cas de quelques filles autour d'elle.

" Il était temps que tu jettes cette fille, Evans. Tu aurais dû comprendre depuis le temps que Serpentard et Gryffondor ne font pas bon ménage."

" Oui, même si vous étiez amies déjà avant, il fallait vous doûter que votre amitié ne tiendrait pas avec une telle séparation."

" C'était courru d'avance."

Mais au lieu d'avoir l'effet escompté, c'est-à-dire l'énerver, ces quelques phrases la firent ricaner. D'abord déconcertées, les trois filles prirent la mouche et lui tournèrent le dos, vexées.

" La stupidité est vraiment quelque chose d'incroyable. Avec elle, on croit avoir tout vu mais on se rend compte toujours très vite que tout comme la voix de Dieu elle est impénétrable."

Elle avait pensé tout haut et cette réflexion était sortie sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Bien entendu, elle ne passa pas innaperçue et les trois adolecentes se tournèrent vers elle.

" Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?" s'exclama l'une d'entre elles, assez énervée.

" Ni plus ni moins que la vérité. Cependant, je veux bien me montrer magnanime et répéter pour vous, si le coeur vous en dit."

L'une d'elles s'apprêtait à saisir sa baguette mais son amie l'en empêcha d'un geste de la main.

" Arrête, tu ne vas pas faire ça devant tous les professeurs quand même ?"

La vert et argent parut hésiter un instant sous l'air guilleret de Lily. Puis, après un regard meurtrier à son encontre, elle lâcha le manche de sa baguette. La rouquine leva les yeux aux ciel. Toujours aussi courageux ces Serpentards.

Un nouveau silence s'installa soudain dans la Grande Salle et Lily jeta un coup d'oeil alentour pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle ne tarda pas à comprendre lorsqu'elle vit un hiboux Grand Duc quitter la table des Serdaigle dans un vol majestueux. Mais elle ne suivit pas le volatil des yeux, au contraire elle les posa sur la destinataire du courrier qu'il venait d'apporter. Reconnaissant la personne en question, elle fronça les sourcils, l'incompréhension se lisant parfaitement sur ses traits. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, Cassandre quittait la salle, sa lettre qu'elle n'avait pas ouverte à la main.

Ne cherchant pas plus loin Lily se leva, bien décidée à retrouver la bleue et bronze,

sachant que de l'autre côté, Emilie en faisait autant. Des murmures avaient commencé à se faire entendre, chacune des personnes présentes étant persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise nouvelle comme celle qu'avait reçue Jerémy Grinn près d'un mois plus tôt. Mais pour Lily, il en était tout autre. Cassandre n'avait plus aucune famille, il ne pouvait donc s'agir d'un courrier de condoléance. En revanche, elle connaissait quelqu'un susceptible de lui envoyer une missive.

Arrivée dans le hall d'entrée, elle observa les alentours, se questionnant sur l'éventuel endroit où la brune aurait pu se rendre.

" Elle doit être dans le coin, dit soudain Emilie qui venait de la rejoindre. Elle n'est pas idiote, elle doit nous attendre quelque part."

La rousse approuva, emboîtant le pas de son amie qui empruntait déjà l'escalier central. Mais la blonde s'arrêta une fois en haut et se tourna vers elle.

" Tu as une idée ?"

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, jetant un coup d'oeil à sa droite. Comme l'avait dit Emilie, Cassandre était une fille intelligente. Si elle ne voulait pas être dérangée dans sa lecture par un quelconque gêneur, elle avait certainement dû aller se réfugier dans un lieu où elle était sûre que ce serait le cas. Il fallait donc trouver un endroit tranquille, où personne ne se rendait jamais. Elle fit part de son point de vue à la rouge et or et, bientôt, elles se mirent en quête de chercher la bleue et bronze.

" Il fallait s'y attendre, fit remarquer Lily pendant le trajet. Pas une seule fois il n'a essayé de la contacter jusqu'à présent."

" Oui, mais pourquoi maintenant ? Il sait bien qu'on est toujours avec elle."

" C'est peut-être le bon moment justement. Tous les jours, on recense de plus en plus de morts, les attaques se font de plus en plus nombreuses... En agissant ainsi, il cherche à lui montrer de quoi il est capable, il cherche à lui passer un message."

Emilie rit jaune.

" Rejoints-moi si tu ne veux finir comme eux, c'est ça ?"

La Serpentard ne répondit pas, il n'y avait pas besoin de réponse après tout. Voldemort avait toujours été comme ça, il prévoyait tout dans les moindres détails. Il était fou, certes, mais pas idiot. C'était un être machiavélique qui manipulait les gens comme s'il s'était agit de simple marionnettes pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Elle s'arrêta soudain en plein milieu du couloir, avisant une porte à seulement quelques mètres devant elles.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" la questionna la jeune Rose.

" Les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde."

" Quoi ?"

Mais encore une fois, Emilie n'obtint aucune réponse. Lily venait de partir à grand pas sans même un mot supplémentaire. Surprise, elle la suivit et la rattrapa au moment où elle actionnait la poignée de la porte des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Qui était Mimi Geignarde, ça elle n'en savait rien. Mais elle se doutait que le mystère serait bientôt résolu.

Cassandre y était bien présente, plongée dans la lecture de la lettre qu'elle avait reçue lors du repas et elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'elles venaient d'entrer dans la pièce. Ce n'est que lorsqu' Emilie l'appela qu'elle consentit à lever la tête. Elle sourit en les voyant. Ou du moins, elle essaya sans grand succès. La Gryffondor fronça les sourcils, s'approchant de la brunette et, une fois à sa hauteur, elle lui dit:

" Ne te force pas à sourire si tu n'en as pas envie."

La Serdaigle cligna des yeux avant de hocher doucement la tête. Lily, elle, restait en retrait, observant son amie qui paraissait quelque peu secouée par son courrier. Emilie était la meilleure pour rassurer les gens et les consoler, c'était toujours vers elle que Lily se tournait quand elle n'avait pas le moral. Aussi, préféra-t-elle laisser la blonde s'en occuper, se contentant de regarder la scène. Sans rien dire, Cassandre ne tarda pas à tendre le parchemin qu'elle avait à la main à Emilie qui s'en saisit. S'approchant, Lily se pencha par dessus l'épaule de sa meilleure-amie pour en constater le contenu.

Il s'agissait de tout un tas d'extraits d'articles de journaux, lesquels avaient été soigneusement collés à l'aide d'un sortilège. Lily retint un haut le coeur lorsqu'elle avisa les titres que portaient ces articles et les photos qui les accompagnaient. Le premier d'entre eux, portait comme encoche _Drame chez les Wintless_. La photographie qui le représentait montrait une maison tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale si ce n'était l'horrible tête de mort qui voletait au-dessus. Le deuxième était intiulé _Suite de disparitions mystérieuses_ et sur l'image en mouvement on pouvait voir des Aurores en train de faire des investigations chez l'un des disparus. Une liste de nom avait été ajoutée: Scott, Oliver, Marks, Vladowsky, Iries... Un autre avait pour titre _Vous-Savez-Qui a encore frappé_. Cette fois, la marque des ténèbres trônait non plus au-dessus d'une maison mais au-dessus d'un petit vilage de banlieu.

Lily ferma les yeux, refoulant une forte envie de vomir. Elle en avait assez vu, elle ne voulait pas lire les autres titres. Cependant, une crispation d'Emilie l'y obligea et elle jeta un coup d'oeil au bas de la page. A son tour, elle se figea. Ces articles, elle les connaissait parfaitement. _Vous-Savez-Qui assassine un couple de Moldus, leur fille est scolarisée à Salem__, A__ttaque à Landes-sur-Long : 15 étudiants de Salem sont à déplorer__, __Nouvelle perte aux Etats-Unis: Dan et Emma Rose enterrent aujourd'hui leur petite Erynn, à peine âgée de huit ans,__Lionel Li, 15ans, assassiné lors d'une sortie scolaire__, __Nouveau massacre: Emma et Dan Rose assassinés_. La Serpentard serra les poings, son sentiment de dégoût remplacé par une haine féroce et glacée qu'elle sentait se former chez Emilie également. Voldemort aurait pu s'arrêter aux premiers articles mais il s'était senti obligé de mettre ceux relatant la mort de leurs proches à Emilie et elle. Cela la rendait folle de rage. D'autant plus qu'à la fin, juste en dessous de ces cinq derniers articles, un mot avait été griffonné, de la main du responsable de tous ces crimes. **Ne manque pas la prochaine nécrologie, elle pourrait faire honneur à l'un de tes proches.**

La menace était à peine voilée. Voldemort savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il avait décidé d'envoyer ce courrier à Cassandre. Il voulait lui faire peur, et au vu de la réaction de cette dernière, c'était réussi. Blanche comme un linge, elle avait baissé la tête pour éviter d'avoir à les regarder, les mains tremblantes. Bien que furieuse, Lily respira une bonne goulée d'air et tenta de se calmer, autant que faire se peut. Puis, elle alla se poster devant la Serdaigle et l'obligea à lui faire face. Une lueur de tristesse et de peur étaient parfaitement visibles dans le vert de ses yeux. Forçant un sourire à naître sur son visage, Lily essaya tant bien que mal de la rassurer. Ou du moins, elle aurait voulu; mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Qu'y avait-il à dire de toute façon ? Qu'elle et Emilie ne craignaient rien, malgré la menace évidente d'être les prochaines sur la liste ? C'était faux. Voldemort n'était pas connu pour son inestimable patience, bien au contraire. A force de jouer avec ses nerfs et de rejeter sans cesse ses propositions de se joindre à lui, il avait fini par en avoir assez. Et plutôt que de les avoir Emilie et elle dans le clan ennemi, il préférait encore les voir mortes. C'était le message qu'il voulait faire passer. Un message qui s'adressait aussi bien à Cassandre qu'à la Serpentard et la Gryffondor. Par cette missive, il signifiait à la première qu'il lui donnait une chance de le rejoindre et aux deux autres que leurs jours étaient comptés. Il avait joué de main de maître.

Pourtant, Lily prenait l'idée de sa mort prochaine avec un flegme déstabilisant. Elle aurait dû avoir peur; cependant, elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle avait tellement cotoyé la mort au cours de ces dernières années qu'elle avait appris à vivre avec. Par ailleurs, ne préférait-elle pas encore cette éventualité là plutôt que celle de se savoir aux bottes de l'assassin de ses parents ? Oui, certainement. La mort lui paraissait même être une échappatoire. Lily se demanda un instant comment, de son côté, Emilie prenait la chose et elle lui lança un coup d'oeil en biais. La rouge et or ne laissait paraître une aucune émotion particulière. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle enflamme soudain le parchemin et le laisse tomber par terre avant de se frotter les mains.

" Bien, une bonne chose de faite." dit-elle ensuite en se tournant vers ses deux amies.

La réaction de Cassandre ne se fit pas attendre: elle fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Lily, elle, observa un instant le feu conssumer le papier, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un tout petit tas de cendres sur le sol.

" Pourquoi t'y as mis le feu ? s'enquit aussitôt la brune. N'aurait-il pas mieux vallu la montrer à Dumbledore ?"

" Pas besoin, répondit-elle tout sourire. Il dramatiserait la situation. Ou du moins, il dirait que tout va bien et de ne pas nous inquiéter sans en penser un traître mot."

" Et ça te fait rire ? s'énerva quelque peu la bleue et bronze. Tu-Sais-Qui m'envoie une lettre de menace de mort à votre encontre et ça ne te traumatises pas plus que ça ?"

" Au contraire même. Voldemort avoue à demi-mot qu'on a gagné Lily et moi."

Si cette phrase interloqua Cassandre, elle arracha un sourire à Lily. Emilie avait raison, elles avaient gagné.

" Oui, souffla-t-elle, s'attirant les regards des deux autres. Voldemort admet enfin sa défaite. Malgré tout ce qu'il a pu faire pour nous convaincre de le rejoindre, nous n'avons pas fléchi une seule seconde. Il ne lui reste donc plus qu'une seule solution: nous tuer."

" Je ne vois pas ce que ça a de drôle."

" Ca n'a rien de drôle Cassandre, c'est juste un soulagement."

Un silence s'installa, la bleue et bronze semblant enfin comprendre la réaction de ses deux amies même si elle ne la saisissait pas complètement non plus. Elle les observa tour à tour avant de soupirer puis de sourire. Un sourire léger certes, mais un sourire quand même. D'autant plus que les voir sourire ainsi avait quelque chose de rassurant.

Emilie fit soudain un bond en arrière alors qu'une tête avec d'énormes lunettes apparaissait juste devant ses yeux. Affichant une étrange grimace, Mimi Geignarde dardait la blonde avec une lueure mauvaise dans les yeux.

" C'est qui celle-là ? interrogea-t-elle brusquement sans lâcher la Gryffondor des yeux. Je n'aime pas avoir du monde dans mes toilettes, et encore moins quand il s'agit d'inconnus."

Ceci dit, elle se tourna vers Lily, attendant une réponse.

" Emilie n'est pas une inconnue Mimi, répondit cette dernière. C'est une amie."

" Et alors ? Amie ou pas, je ne la connais pas. C'est une étrangère !"

Emilie accusa le coup.

" Dis donc toi, de quel droit tu te permets de m'insulter ?"

" Tu es dans _mes_ toilettes !"

" J'ai pas vu ton nom écrit dessus !"

" Petite effrontée ! C'est bien pour ça que je préfère la compagnie des garçons. Au moins, James, Sirius, Rémus et Peter sont gentils, _eux_. Et ils sont mignons, _eux_."

" Une chose est certaine en tout cas, c'est que tu n'as aucune chance avec aucun d'entre eux."

" Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ça ?"

" Parce que t'es morte !"

Mimi ouvrit une bouche scandalisée tandis que, fière d'elle, Emilie bombait le torse. Lily et Cassandre se jetèrent un regard. Elles auraient dû se douter que la rencontre entre ses deux là serait des plus houleuse.

" Mais Sirius m'a dit que j'étais jolie, et pas toi !" attaqua le fantôme.

" Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Et puis d'ailleurs, Black dit à toutes les filles qu'elles sont _jolies_ quand il a besoin d'elles !"

A ses mots, les yeux de Mimi s'emplirent de larmes qui coulèrent bientôt sur ses joues fantômatiques, rapidement suivit de sanglots incontrôlés. Lily tiqua: elle ne supportait pas les geignements de Mimi. La Serdaigle se jeta alors sur elle pour la calmer tandis que Emilie fronçait les sourcils, interrogeant sa meilleure amie du regard. Et alors que Cassandre entreprenait de faire cesser ses pleurs, la verte et argent se rapprocha de la blonde pour lui expliquer.

" Tu voulais savoir qui étais Mimi Geignarde ? Et bien voilà: elle hante ses toilettes depuis qu'elle y est morte. Et, comme tu peux le remarquer, elle est très susceptible."

" Susceptible ? C'est elle qui a commencé !"

" Oui, mais tu y as été plus fort qu'elle."

" Tu ne veux tout de même pas que je la plaigne ?"

Lily soupira, sachant qu'il ne valait mieux pas discuter avec Emilie. Elle regarda Cassandre qui tentait tant bien que mal de consoler le fantôme, mais sans succés. Ses pleurs redoublèrent. Agacée par le bruit, Lily se boucha les oreilles, avisant que, de son côté, sa meilleure amie faisait de même. Seule Cassandre ne pouvait se le permettre sous peine de vexer Mimi et de la faire hurler davantage. Pourtant, la masse translucide finit par se taire et darda sur la Gryffondor un regard hargneux.

" T'es rien qu'une méchante !"

Puis, ceci dit, elle fila dans les toilettes et disparut dans les tuyaux.

" Elle a un grain celle-là. Dis-moi, elle est morte noyée dans ses larmes ?"

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse en retour, juste un regard sceptique de la rouquine.

" Quoi ?"

" La prochaine fois que tu viens ici, s'il te plait, je t'en prie, évite de la contrarier. Tu sais que j'ai horreur d'entendre geindre."

" Alors pourquoi tu traînes avec cette pignoufe ?"

" Je ne traîne pas avec, je la cotoie. C'est différent."

Emilie afficha un air pas convaincu.

" Franchement, tu me connais 'Milie. Est-ce que j'ai une tête à fréquenter quelqu'un comme Mimi Geignarde ? Même le Baron Sanglant me parait être une compagnie plus agréable. Seulement, comme personne ne vient jamais dans ses toilettes, c'est le meilleure endroit pour discuter des sujets fâcheux."

" Tu es sûre qu'elle ne va pas raconter vos discussions aux Maraudeurs ? Parce que, visiblement, elle reçoit régulièrement leur visite."

" Connaissant Mimi, elle doit passer son temps à les coller et à les draguer quand ils viennent. Elle ne doit pas voir l'intérêt de leur dire que deux filles aussi insignifiantes que nous sont venues dans ses _précieuses_ toilettes."

Emilie ricana.

" C'est pour ça que les Maraudeurs viennent ici : des toilettes précieuses pour des fesses tout aussi précieuses."

Et elle partit dans un fou rire, rapidement suivie par la Serpentard. Quand à Cassandre, elle hésitait entre rire également ou prendre ses jambes à son cou. Ces deux là faisaient peur quand elles s'y mettaient. On ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec elles. Elle repensa aux évènements de l'après-midi. Elle était présente quand les deux amies s'étaient disputées et elle devait bien être la seule à en avoir saisi la raison. Pourtant, maintenant, elles agissaient comme si rien ne s'était passé.

" Vous vous êtes réconciliées ?"

C'était sorti tout seul mais elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir posé la question. Elle n'arrivait plus à se sentir gênée comme au début avec les deux jeunes femmes. Après tout, elles étaient amies. Emilie et Lily cessèrent de rire. Elles semblaient étonnées. Pourtant Lily finit par sourire à la Serdaigle.

" Tu sais, on n'a jamais été vraiment fâchées avec 'Milie."

" Lily a raison, ajouta la blonde. Et parfois, il vaut mieux dire ce qu'on a sur le coeur avant que tout explose et que ça dégénère."

Cassandre parut un instant étonné avant de secouer désespérément la tête.

" Et moi qui pensais que vous étiez en froid. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas la seule, toute l'école le croit."

" Oui, j'ai eu droit à quelques 'gentillesses' de la part de mes 'camarades'." ne put s'empêcher de rire la rousse.

" Ah, toi aussi ?"

Sur le coup, Lily resta coî tandis que Cassandre et Emilie riaient. Puis, elle fronça les sourcils.

" Qui a dit quoi me concernant ?"

" Bah, je suppose qu'il s'agit mes mêmes 'gentillesses' auxquelles tu as eu droit à mon encontre."

" Je vois... Eh bien je suppose que, puisque tout le monde le pense, notre amitié est fichue."

" En effet. J'y pense depuis un moment, tu sais, et plus ça va plus je me dit que nous ne nous fréquentons pas assez. Après tout, fichue pour fichue."

" Et si en plus de ça on peux embêter le monde, le plaisir est double."

Cassandre eut un sourire en coin.

" Et moi ? Je peux entrer dans le club des fichus ?"

Les deux autres l'observèrent un instant.

" Pas besoin, t'es déjà fichue."

" T'es fichue depuis le jour où t'as commencé à traîner avec moi. Et ça s'est aggravé avec l'arrivée d'Emilie."

" Parfait ! Comme ça, on fait un beau trio de fichus."

" Tout à fait ! Poudlard a bien un quatuor d'abrutis, pourquoi n'aurait-il pas droit à un trio de fichus ?"

Et elles partirent dans un fou rire, la menace de Voldemort toujours présente mais bien loin d'elles en ce moment précis.

---

" Potter, je peux te parler un instant ?"

L'appelé releva la tête à l'emploie de son nom. Il discutait avec Franck Londubat de Quidditch quand quelqu'un s'était approché de lui et avait mis cours à leur conversation. Son sourire s'effaça dès qu'il reconnut la personne qui venait de s'adresser à lui, remplacée par un air interrogateur. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, c'était bien la première fois que Rose venait parler à quelqu'un de sa propre maison. En général, elle passait son temps avec Evans et Holmes et ne s'adressait qu'à elles. Il s'étonnait donc de constater qu'elle voulait le voir lui pour discuter. Pourtant, il ne pouvait se tromper, c'était bien son nom qu'elle avait prononcé et c'était bien lui qu'elle regardait.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

" Pas ici, c'est personnel. Je crois savoir qu'il n'y a personne dans le dortoir des garçons de sixième année."

" Comment tu sais ça ?"

Elle sourit, fière d'elle.

" Je suis très observatrice. Lupin est à l'infirmerie, Black et Petegrow sont aux cuisines et Londubat est juste à côté de toi, donc il ne peut décemment pas être dans votre dortoir."

" Finement observé." s'exclama ce dernier.

" Merci."

James n'avait pas lâché la blonde du regard durant ce cours échange, s'interrogeant sur les raisons qui pouvaient la pousser à venir lui parler à lui. Personnellement, il en voyait bien une mais il doutait que ce fusse de ce sujet qu'elle veuille s'entretenir avec lui.

" Alors, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?" s'impatienta la jeune femme.

Sans rien dire, il se leva et passa devant elle, lui ouvrant le chemin jusqu'au dortoir des garçons de sixième année. Une fois arrivé, il lui fit signe de rentrer. Il ne manqua pas sa grimace devant tant de désordre.

" C'est un véritable dépotoir." dit-elle.

" Tu es dans une chambre de garçons, Rose. A quoi tu t'attendais ?"

" Lily deviendrait folle si elle voyait ça."

Il sourit à l'entente du nom de la Serpentard.

" Alors juste pour l'embêter, je ne ferai aucun effort. Tu me feras le plaisir de l'amener ici."

" Tu veux l'entendre hurler ?"

" Que veux-tu, je crois que je suis mazo."

" C'est bien ce qui me semblait."

Elle fit ce que James appelerait un tour d'orizon sans prononcer un seul mot, affichant un air dégoûté en remarquant le caleçon de Peter traîner par terre. Le jeune Potter jurerait même l'avoir entendu parler de slips kangourous alors qu'elle donnait un léger coup de pied dans le vêtement, comme pour le repousser.

" C'est répugnant." dit-elle.

" Je tiens à signaler que ce caleçon n'est pas à moi."

" Encore heureux. Si c'était le cas je dirais immédiatement à Lily de regnier les sentiments qu'elle a pour toi."

Il éclata de rire. Emilie continua son inspection s'arrêtant avec un froncement de sourcils devant un caleçon blanc. James n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître: c'était celui que Alicia Fray avait offert à Sirius à noël dernier. Il y a avait un énorme coeur rose sur le devant et derrière on pouvait y lire _Sirius je t'aime._ Parait-il qu'elle l'avait fait elle-même. Le visage de Rose affichait une multitude d'expressions différentes: dégoût, surprise, hilarité, perplexité... James cru bon d'intervenir en la faveur de son meilleur ami.

" Il ne l'a jamais mis." dit-il.

" Tu sais Potter, Black met ce qu'il veut. Je ne critiquerai même pas ses goûts douteux en matière de sous-vêtements."

" Non, je t'assure, il l'a donné à Peter."

" Et Petegrow l'a pris ? Il a pas honte de porter ce truc ?"

" Bah, tu sais, c'est Peter."

" Ouais, je sais, c'est un mouton."

Il ne chercha même pas à défrendre l'honneur de son ami, préférant ne rien dire. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de commencer les hostilités. Non, ce qu'il voulait en fait, c'était savoir pour quelles raisons Rose lui avait demandé un entretient. Décidant qu'il était temps d'éclaircir les choses, il prit la parole.

" Bon Rose, je ne crois pas que tu fasses partie du service d'higiène..."

" Non c'est vrai, mais je ferais mieux de les appeler."

" De quoi tu voulais me parler alors ?"

Délaissant la dizaine de mouchoirs en papier usagés posés sur le chevet de Rémus, elle se tourna vers le Maraudeur.

" Un mot: Lily."

Il soupira. Lily Evans représentait le plus gros défi qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Et son plus gros soucis aussi. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il ne l'avait pas approchée. Elle avait décidé de l'éviter et lui avait accepté sa décision. Il n'allait pas imposer sa présence à une fille qui refusait de voir plus loin que le bout de son nez. Evans était amoureuse de lui, ça il le savait. C'était clair pour lui, depuis longtemps, mais ça l'était encore plus depuis leur dernier baiser un mois plutôt. Le problème, c'était qu'elle refusait de l'admettre. Et à force d'insister, elle avait fini par s'éloigner. Maintenant, il attendait qu'elle réagisse et qu'elle fasse le premier pas. Quitte à ce qu'elle ne le fasse jamais. Si elle ne se décidait pas, il n'allait pas l'attendre indéfiniment et il ne la forcerait pas non plus à le faire.

" De prime abord, je sais que Lily peut paraître comme quelqu'un de fort et sans peur mais, au fond d'elle, elle est très fragile."

Il ne dit rien. Rose n'avait pas besoin de le lui dire pour qu'il s'en rende compte. Ca il le savait déjà, il avait cerné Lily depuis un bout de temps maintenant.

" La raison pour laquelle elle agit ainsi, continua la rouge et or, c'est qu'en réalité elle est effrayée. Et plutôt que de montrer sa peur, elle la cache en jouant les durs."

Elle se tut un instant, cherchant ses mots. James écoutait ce qu'elle avait à dire même si elle ne lui apprenait pas grand chose.

" Tu sais, les parents de Lily étaient des gens bien. Ils étaient Moldus et ne connaissaient rien à la Magie mais ils voulaient toujours tout savoir sur notre monde. Ils s'intéressaient à la vie de Lily à l'école et elle... elle leur disait ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Du moins, ce qu'elle jugeait utile de leur dire. Elle ne leur a jamais parlé de Voldemort, elle n'en voyait pas la nécessité. Si elle ne leur disait rien à son sujet, ils ne risquaient rien. C'est ce qu'elle pensait à l'époque. Pourtant, ça n'a pas suffit à les protéger."

" Alors quoi ? Elle refuse d'amettre ses sentiments pour moi dans le but de me protéger ? Je ne vois pas le rapport. J'ai de la peine pour ses parents, mais je ne suis pas eux. Pour commencer, je suis un sorcier, je peux me défendre, et je sais de quoi Voldemort est capable."

" Non, ce n'est pas ça. Du moins, pas tout à fait. En fait, Lily... elle a peur de s'attacher aux gens. Elle ne veut plus avoir à souffrir de la perte d'un être cher."

James avait envie de crier. Pourtant, quand il parla, ce fut d'une voix calme.

" Si je mourrais demain, ça changerait quoi ? Les sentiments sont déjà là, alors qu'on soit ensemble ou non qu'est-ce ça changera ? Elle pleurera quand même."

" Oui, mais tant qu'elle renie ses sentiments pour toi, ils lui paraissent moins réels."

Il ricana.

" Tu sais ce qui est réel ? Sa stupidité, son mazochisme et peut-être aussi le fait que, à chaque fois que je la regarde, mon coeur souffre le martyr."

Il se prit la tête dans les mains, tentant de sa calmer.

" Je suis raide dingue d'elle, poursuivit-il, mais... Sirius a raison, je ne vais pas attendre d'avoir le coeur lacéré."

" Je sais. Mais avant que tu ne prennes ta décision, je me dois de parler en son nom, parce qu'elle ne le fera pas d'elle même."

Elle réfléchit, hésitante quand à ce qu'elle avait le droit de dire ou non.

" Lily va me tuer si elle sait que je t'ai dit ça mais bon, aux grands maux les grands remèdes. Il n'y a pas que ses parents qu'elle a perdu."

Il fronça les sourcils. Rose ne semblait pas ravie de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire.

" Pour faire court, Lily est tombée amoureuse une fois. Je ne pense pas que ça aurait duré, elle était en troisième année, il était en cinquième année... Pour lui, ça ne devait être qu'une amourette mais pour Lily c'était plus. Il était gentil, il prenait soin d'elle... Lily a gardé de lui l'image qu'elle avait de lui à l'époque, parce qu'ils n'ont pas eu le temps de rompre. Je savais qu'un jour il la ferait souffrir, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait ainsi."

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, il venait de comprendre.

_" Voldemort..."_

" Oui, Voldemort, répondit-elle comme si elle avait entendu ces pensées. Et l'année suivante ça a été ses parents. Voldemort lui a pris toutes les personnes qu'elle a eu la malchance d'aimer; alors maintenant elle a peur de s'attacher. Elle ne veut plus souffrir."

Mais James n'écoutait pas. Il venait de comprendre un détail... la dispute de l'autre jour... _Lui_...

Un long silence s'installa entre eux, durant lequel le Maraudeur réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Les rejets incessants de Lily, la souffrance qui semblait peser sur ses épaules mais qu'elle cachait sans cesse... Rose reprit la parole.

" Elle est sur le point de craquer, Potter. Ne lâche pas tout maintenant."

" Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?"

" N'abandonne pas, persévère, tu y es presque. Elle ne te demande qu'une chose: encore un peu de temps. C'est elle-même qui me la dit. Mais si tu n'es pas derrière, pour lui montrer que tu es là, pour lui montrer que tu n'abandonnes pas, elle ne fera aucun effort. Elle ne viendra pas à toi d'elle même, sois en sûre."

" Ca ne marche pas. Je me suis accroché, même encore maintenant je m'accroche, mais elle me laisse couler. Elle laisse la fatigue m'emporter."

" Alors continues de t'accrocher, ne lâche pas prise. Et montre lui ! Montre lui que Voldemort ne te fait pas peur, montre lui que tu peux te défendre, montre lui que c'est ton tour de prendre soin d'elle et de la protéger, et non plus l'inverse."

" Pourquoi tu fais ça ?"

" Parce que j'aime Lily comme une soeur et que je ne supporte plus de la voir dénigrer ses sentiments comme elle le fait. Elle mérite d'être heureuse, elle aussi."

Après ces confessions, James comprenait mieux le comportement de Lily. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Rose ne lui avait pas tout dit. Il avait le sentiment qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose, quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros, mais malgré ça il était soulagé de ces révélations. Grâce à elles, Lily n'était plus un secret pour lui. Du moins, plus autant qu'elle ne l'avait été jusqu'à présent. Il la comprenait mieux, saisissait mieux son mode de pensée, son état d'esprit lui était désormais évident. Mais si lui était soulagé, ce n'était pas le cas de Lily. Elle ne l'était plus depuis plusieurs années, elle souffrait inutilement, seule, cachant sa douleur aux yeux des autres pour ne pas leur imposait sa souffrance. Il était soulagé mais elle, elle souffrait toujours.

Il sentit soudain qu'on le prenait dans les bras et il cligna des yeux.

" Euh... Rose... qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

" Je te donne une dose de courage pour te battre contre l'obstination de ta bien aimée."

" Je vois, rit-il tout en enroulant ses bras autour d'elle. Merci, très chère belle-soeur."

" De rien, très cher beau-frère."

Ils rirent de bon coeur, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mais au moment où ils allaient se séparer...

" Rosie, mon amour, je viens t'arracher aux griffes de ce pervers !!!"

En sursaut, les deux jeunes gens se trournèrent vers Sirius. Ce dernier venait d'entrer en fracassant la porte, essoufflé comme s'il avait courru. M'est avis qu'il avait rencontré Frank à la salle commune qui lui avait dit que James était monté au dortoir avec Rose. Et avec son esprit tordu, il s'était mis des idées bizarres en tête. Ce qu'il confirma à Cornedrue. En avisant son meilleur ami et la jolie Emilie Rose dans les bras l'un de l'autre, il manqua s'étouffer.

" Jamesie ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ma femme dans tes bras ?"

Le concerné n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Emilie le devança.

" Femme rien que ça ?"

James ricana tandis Sirius souriait gaiement à la jeune femme.

" Rosie chérie, j'espère que Cornedrue ne t'as rien fait de mal ?"

" Depuis quand je suis ta chérie, Black ? Quoi que, ne dis rien, je ne veux pas savoir. De toute façon, toutes les filles de ce collège sont tes chéries."

Sur ce, elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais avant de sortir, elle s'arrêta à la hauteur de Patmol.

" Au fait, le seul pervers ici, c'est toi."

Puis, elle s'en alla, laissant les deux Maraudeurs dans le dortoir.

James était hilare tandis que Sirius feintait de bouder.

" Elle a dit que j'étais pervers."

" Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort."

" Oui, mais venant d'elle, ça sonne comme une insulte."

Cornedrue secoua désespérément la tête.

" Au fait, de quoi elle voulai te parler ? Frank m'a dit qu'elle voulait discuter avec toi."

James repensa à sa conversation avec Rose. Il savait que Sirius n'appréciait pas trop Lily et qu'elle était devenue un sujet tabou entre eux ces derniers temps. Mais Sirius était son frère et il ne pouvait rien lui cacher. De plus, peut-être que tout ça lui permettrait de considérer la rouquine autrement. Car après tout, n'en déplaise à quiconque, c'était la fille qu'il avait choisie. Elle et pas une autre.

---

La bibliothèque était quasiment déserte en ce samedi après-midi. Tous les étudiants avaient décidé d'aller profiter du soleil dans le parc de Poudlard. L'hiver approchait chaque jour un peu plus et nombreux étaient ceux qui voulaient profiter des derniers jours de chaleur. Pourtant, Lily faisait partie des quelques rares à être restée à l'intérieur. Tandis que Emilie était partie à son entraînement hebdomadaire avec Aurora Turner, Cassandre avait décidé d'aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque pour travailler un peu sur le devoir de potions que Slughorn leur avait donné. Lily n'avait eu d'autre choix que de la suivre. Elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'aller se balader seule dans le parc et elle n'avait pas non plus envie de rester enfermée aux cachots des Serpentards. Mais si la bleue et bronze était plongée dans son devoir de potions, elle s'était penchée sur celui de Métamorphose.

Elle feuilletait un livre sur le sujet posé, cueillant par ci par là des idées qu'elle pourrait reprendre dans son explication. Mais elle devait l'admettre, jusque là elle n'avait pas trouvé grand chose. Elle avait déjà ouvert près d'une dizaine de livres différents et rien de ce qu'elle avait pu y lire ne lui convenait. C'était toujours les mêmes points revus encore et encore. Il lui en fallait d'autres. Elle referma la reliure qu'elle était occupée de lire et partit dans les rayons à la recherche d'autres bouquins suscpetibles de correcpondre à ses attentes. Le rayon Métamorphose était gigantesque mais la persévérence finissait toujours par payer. Elle finirait bien par trouver son bonheur.

Belle illusion que voilà. Ne disait-on pas que l'espoir faisait vivre ? Vingt minutes ! Vingt minutes qu'elle fouillait les étagères sans succés. A croire qu'elle était condamnée à répéter encore et toujours la même chose tout au long de son devoir - McGonagall lui demanderait alors clairement si elle se fichait du monde. Elle soupira: mieux vallait continuer à chercher. Au moins, si elle ne trouvait rien ce ne serait pas faute de bonne volonté.

" Tu cherches quelque chose ?"

James la regardait, adossé à une étagère, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Son coeur ratta un battement. Un moins et demi qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlés... Elle l'avait ignoré et il semblait avoir accepté son choix, alors pourquoi diable était-il là en train de l'observer avec ce sourire moqueur - mais tellement craquant, il fallait l'admettre. Prenant sur elle même, Lily afficha son masque de froideur.

" Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?"

" Peut-être le fait que ça fait dix minutes que je t'observe tourner en rond à la recherche de je ne sais quel bouquin."

Elle s'offusqua.

" Ca fait dix minutes que t'es là à te foutre de moi ?"

" Je ne me foutais pas de toi, je t'admirais. Tu es tellement belle quand tu es contrariée: tu fronces les sourcils et tu te mords la lèvre dans un tique nerveux."

" C'est ça, fouts-toi de moi."

" Jamais je n'oserais voyons."

Elle fronça les sourcils, son ton était on ne peut plus innocent.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

" Moi ? Rien de particulier. J'ai juste trouvé une occupation très intéressante."

" Occupation qui consiste en... ?"

" Te veux vraiment que je te le dise ?"

" Non merci, mais quoi que ce soit, dépêche-toi de le faire. Tu envahis mon espace."

" Mon occupation étant de graver chacune des expressions de ton visage pour que ton image soit la plus fidèle possible lorsque je rêverai de toi cette nuit, cela ne dépend que du temps que tu mettras à trouver ce que tu cherches."

La jeune femme sentit ses joues s'enflammer et détourna la tête.

" Non seulement t'es lourd mais en plus tu perds ton temps."

" Je n'estime pas le temps que je passe à t'observer comme du temps perdu. Et puis... c'est moi où tu rougis ?"

Elle le fusilla du regard et il rigola. Il quitta sa place et s'approcha d'elle, l'incitant à reculer au maximum. Son dos cogna bientôt contre l'étagère derrière elle.

" Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Il ne répondit rien, son souffle caressa sa peau. Il leva la main et l'approcha de son visage. Se ratatinant autant que faire se peut, elle ferma les yeux. Ce type ne comprenait décidément rien. Elle croyait qu'il avait enfin saisi qu'elle ne voulait plus qu'il s'approche d'elle mais ce n'était semble-t-il pas le cas. Malgré ça, elle ne faisait aucun effort non plus pour le repousser. Elle pourrait, si elle le voulait. Mais elle ne le voulait pas. Un mois sans lui, sans sa voix, sans ses mains sur elle, sans ses lèvres sur les siennes, c'était trop. Ce mois avait été le pire de toute sa vie, elle s'en rendait compte à présent qu'il était de retour près d'elle.

" Tiens."

Elle rouvrit les yeux, surprise. James lui tendait un livre qu'il venait d'attraper.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

" Le livre que tu cherches. J'ai déjà fait le devoir pour McGonagall."

Elle cligna des yeux, interloquée. Elle était persuadée qu'il allait la toucher et, au final, il lui donnait un livre. _Seulement_ un livre. Pour la peine, elle se sentait frustrée.

" Cornedrue, tu rappliques ?"

La rouquine sursauta. Black se tenait un peu plus loin, à l'endroit même où James s'était trouvé quelques instants plus tôt. Il ne semblait pas en colère, juste agacé.

" J'arrive."

Joignant le geste à la parole, il s'éloigna. Lily resta muette, se contentant de le regarder partir, le coeur serré. Il partait. _Déjà_. Alors qu'ils avaient été séparés pendant un long mois. Elle n'avait pas dû lui manquer tant que ça.

" Ah, j'oubliai..."

Le Maraudeur fit soudain demi tour. Elle eut juste le temps de le voir s'approcher avant qu'il ne dépose un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Ca ne dura que quelques secondes mais cela suffit amplement pour lui faire perdre pied. Elle s'accrocha à une planche derrière elle tandis que le jeune homme déposait son front contre le sien, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, ses mains encadrant son visage.

" J'attendrais, si c'est que tu veux, murmura-t-il. Mais par pitié Lily, ne me fais pas attendre trop longtemps où je vais devenir cinglé."

Elle ne sut que répondre à cette... demande (?) déclaration (?) et il s'en alla. Il n'avait pas encore tout à fait disparu quand elle s'effondra au sol, le coeur battant la chamade, les joues rouges, le souffle court. Un mois sans lui, ça avait été l'enfer. Et maintenant, c'était quoi la suite du plan ?

_**Fin du chapitre 21**_

Eh non, je ne suis pas morte. Je sais, ça vous fait un choque mais pourtant je suis encore en vie et en bonne santé. Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard. Je ne peux pas vraiment dire que j'ai une bonne excuse. Il est vrai que je n'ai plus internet depuis plus d'un an maintenant et que je n'ai plus autant l'occasion d'aller sur ffnet mais ça n'excuse de rien. En fait, je crois plutôt que j'ai fait une pause qui n'était pas prévue. La cause: l'inspiration qui m'a lâchée. Cette dernière m'est brutalement revenue hier. Je pensais à vous qui continuez à m'envoyer des messages d'encouragement et je me suis dit qu'il faudrait peut-être que je m'y mette un peu pour vous rendre la pereille. Alors j'ai ouvert la page du chapitre 21 et je n'ai pas décollé. Je suis restée une heure à réfléchir avant d'écrire mon premier mot. Mais ça a fini par payer. Lol. Tout ça pour vous dire que si vous avez ce chapitre, c'est grâce à vous à vos encouragements. Alors merci merci merci beaucoup vous.


End file.
